The Little Pony Legend 3: The Colors of Change
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: A new age has begun, and Korra and the Mane Six have their hands full with all of the new changes along with it. With new enemies, new adventures, new friends and new airbenders...wait, what! See the continuing story of Friendship, Courage, and the Rainbow that reminds us, together, we can always shine!
1. Chapter 1

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 8:28~**_

_And we know that for those who love God all things work together for good, for those who are called according to his purpose._

_*(~)*_

**A Breath of Fresh Air.**

"Come back, Bum-Jun!"

Bumi cried out as he ran after his little Bunny spirit friend across Air Temple Island. The sun shown brightly overhead, the sky was a perfect clear blue and all was peaceful on the island. Or, as peaceful as it was for some, since Bumi was nearly out of breath due to his constant chasing after his little companion. The littler spirit flew over a cliff near the shore and hovered over a branch from a tree. Bumi climbed the tree and onto the branch, holding it tightly as much as he could.

"If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine." he said while showing him a small pink sweater in his hand before placing it back in his pocket, "I'm sorry I got mad!"

While still holding onto the the branch, he crawled forwards in an attempt to reach his little friend. He shrieked in fear as he felt the branch topple over due to his weight. "Bum-Jun, I'm running out of tree. Can we go down now?"

Unfortunately for him, the branch broke and Bumi now dangled from the tree, his feet hovering just over the shoreline of the island. It really was a long way down, and only an airbender would be able to survive that kind of all.

"Bum-Jun! A little help!"

The bunny spirit figured his friend had learned his lesson and made an honest attempt to help his friend by bitting his jacket to pull him back. Sadly, even Bum-Jun wasn't strong enough and the the jacket eventually slid off of Bumi's back at the same time his hands finally slipped from the branch and the man yelled in terror as he plummeted to the ground bellow.

"AHHHHH!"

As he fell, Bumi placed forward his hands, bracing for the impact, his eyes closed shut. Suddenly, he realized he was no longer falling and he had yet to hit the ground. He felt a sudden strong breeze against his face. He opened his eyes hesitantly, fearing the worst, but once he saw what was happening his eyes widened in wonder. From his hands, came gusts of wind that sustained him in mid air, feet above his head, only a few meters from the ground. Even Bum-Jun couldn't believe it as he flew down and saw his friend's new ability.

"Look! I'm airbending!"

The wind from his hands stopped blowing, and Bumi landed face first into the sand.

"Wow, that still hurt a lot."

(~)

_Ever since I was little, I was told I'd be destined for greatness._

_And for the longest time, I believed that._

_I never knew much about the world._

_Or how it would affect me in ways I couldn't even imagine._

_One of the many things I've learned…was Friendship._

_And how it is the most powerful magic of all._

_Through that, I discovered more and more not only about who I was…but who I would become._

Among the clouds, rose a female figure of tan skin, bleu eyes and brown hair streaked with blue and long tanned wings, dipped in blue and green colors.

This was the new half-alicorn princess, Avatar Korra and she was loving every second she had with her new wings. Never in her life had she felt more free. A wide smile was evident on her face as she zoomed downwards, seeing the ocean appear before her. She flew near the waters where she spotted a familiar butterfly with white wings and blue patterns.

_Thanks to my friends, my world has never looked brighter._

_The magic of Equestria now flows through every inch of my world, and spirits now roam free with humans once more._

_At first, things were wonderful. Like the feeling of being in a new relationship with someone. It's so wonderful you feel like you're on cloud nine. "The Honeymoon phase", as my friend Asami would call it._

_These past two weeks, however…_

_The honeymoon was over…_

Korra's dazzling smile faded, shifting into a frown as she looked down upon the devastating sight before her. Parts of the majestic city was now covered in vines, blocking roads, homes and stretching onwards. After the portals had opened she knew there would be consequences.

This was one of them.

(~)

_**MaggiesHeartLove presents:**_

_**The Little Pony Legend 3: The Great Change.**_

_The Little Pony Legend._

_I use to wonder what friendship could be._

_(The Little Pony Legend.)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_(The Little Pony Legend)_

_(legend, legend, legend, legend…)_

_It's an easy be._

_And Magic makes it all complete_

_(The Little Pony Legend)_

_You know you're all my very best_

_Friends!_

(~)

Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Jinora, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy all made their way through the large vine forrest around them. A couple of adorable innocent spirits followed behind the young airbender girl. Mako was wearing his new police/royal cop uniform while the ponies were in their anthro form. Korra stood in front of a large tangled vine that trapped an entire building.

Ever since Harmonic Convergence, now whenever ponies entered the human world they had the ability to morph into a half-human form, while still maintaining their pony features, such as their ears, wings, horns and tails. Many ponies even began to rediscover their bending powers, which they had inherited from their ancestors from centuries ago.

The magic from Equestria now flowed through both worlds, and some of the exotic plants from the magical land eventually began growing in the human world as well. The Princesses, Luna and Celestia no longer rose the sun and moon, because now they shared it with the sun and moon of their new human friends. It was like a world within a world, much like the world of the spirits. But this did not sadden the Royal Pony Sisters. Luna still visited people's dreams, helping them whenever she could. Her mother taught her more bending tricks, as well as healing. Leilani always had a good memory of her times as a bender. Celestia discovered she inherited her father's fire abilities, and even though she was no longer in control of the sun, she could still use it as somewhat of a telescope to see how things are going and know whenever she was truly needed. Luna did the same with the moon. Pegasus ponies could still control the weather, mainly in Equestria and only assisted on smaller things in the human world.

But those were not the only changes. Since the attack from UnaVaatu, large spirit vines had grown all around Republic City.

The vines were the homes of various spirits. And while they seemed happy, the people of the city, were not. They kept on nagging at Korra, or the President to fix it and fast. Even some ponies, who had made a living in the city already by getting jobs, were also frustrated. Korra and the ponies feared that this would make others change their minds about this new change. But thankfully, the Princesses, and a newly-changed at heart President Raiko did their best to help, but not even magic could get the vines to leave. The girls had to come up with another way.

"Just how in Equetsria are we suppose to get rid of all these vines?" Rainbow asked.

Mako stood in front of the plants and unleashed a powerful fire blast which burned the vines, leaving the entrance to the building bare. He smiled in satisfaction, until the plants grew back and covered the entrance once more. The young man sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Well, that's all I got."

Twilight Sparkle and Korra both simultaneously groaned in exasperation. "I don't get it!" said Twilight, "We can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of vines?! Uh!"

"What I don't get is why this is happening now?" Mako asked. "Everything was fine the first few days, and now this huge jungle grows and covers up nearly half of the city in less than two weeks?"

"With the magic of Equestria settling in normally with our world, the spiritual energy and side affects from Harmonic Convergence is now taking it's full toll." Korra explained, "Though to be frank, I didn't expect it to happen…well, like this."

She arced an eyebrow as she saw Rainbow Dash already getting tangled up in the vines, while being suspended in mid air. "Okay, I have _no idea_ how this happened. Little help!"

"You know you can firebend, right?" Twilight said while narrowing her brows and speaking in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh. Right."

The pegasus created a flame from her palm and used her fire power to break free from the vines holding her. Once she was free, the vines grew once again. She face palmed herself in frustration, "This is gonna take forever!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Tenzin said encouragingly.

"Why do you wanna get rid of them?" Jinora asked as she petted one of the spirits beside her, "You guys changed the world. We're connected with the spirits again. The wilds are their home."

"Get off!"

All heads turned to Mako as he swatted away three small spirits with dragonfly wings that looked surprisingly like baby lizards. They were each identical in appearance with light green scales and transparent dragon-fly wings. However, while see-through, each set of wings had their own distinct colors. One's wings were silvery with a tint of green, the other one's were a pale-sea pearl color while the last had pinkish/white wings. They circled around Mako's head, until finally one rested on his head while two more on his shoulders for a brief moment before Mako grunted and swatted them away with much furry.

"Will you stop it! I'm not your mother!"

Jinora couldn't help but giggle as one spirit rested on Mako's head…again.

"Jinora's right," said Fluttershy, having been in her pony form for most of the time, "Getting rid of the vines wouldn't suit the spirits very well."

"I don't think the people who use to live here are as excited about it as you are" Korra said as she removed some of the vines in her way, releasing a blinding glare of light…to reveal a nearly infested and deserted street.

The buildings were all completely covered in vines growing from the windows, doors, roofs, even the bottom half of the buildings. As Korra and the ponies walked out, they could see the large forest of vines behind them. Korra sighted in disappointment. "I gotta go face the press and tell them I still don't have a way to get rid of the vines."

Korra spread her wings open, and with only one flap rose up only a few feet above the ground. She had became a master at flying, it was like she was born to fly. She turned to look at her friends, more specifically her pony friends.

"You coming?"

"No, you go on ahead." Twilight insisted while rubbing her left arm, ears lowering. Korra knew all to well that something was bothering her friend. She lowered down and placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"You okay? You've been pretty down lately." Twilight didn't answer, she simply looked downwards at her feet, like she would always do when she was deeply upset. This worried the Avatar even more. "Is this about Flash Sentry, again?" she asked with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

Twilight shook her head. "No, it's not Flash." the alicorn princess forced a smile, "I'll talk about it latter, you go and talk to the press. I'll wait till you get back."

"You sure? We usually do this kind of stuff together. We're the Avatar and the Elements of Harmony."

"You'll be fine." Applejack assured her, "We'll catch up with you in a bit. Maybe Mako can accompany ya,"

"Actually, I think he's rather busy at the moment" Rarity pointed her thumb to Mako, still trying to shake away the spirits.

Korra sighed in disappointment, "Okay. Guess I'll talk to them myself…this should be fun." she said sarcastically under her breath as she flew up into the air and disappeared from sight, leaving behind a powerful gust of wind, that messed up the ponies' manes as they morphed bad to their pony selves. Jinora approached Twilight and squatted near her.

"Twilight, why won't you tell Korra what's bothering you? You always tell her everything."

Twilight turned to face her friends, "Its because, what's bothering me _is_ Korra."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what Twilight had just said. They never in a million years would have imagined something like that to come out of her mouth.

"Twilight, why would you say something like that?" Mako asked, the spirits still on his head and shoulders. "You love Korra, even more than I do." Tenzin, Jinora and the Ponies all looked at Mako with curious expressions. The firebender simply crossed his arms. "It's true but I'm okay with it."

"I don't mean it like that, Mako." Twilight said, "Korra is the Avatar, and she's an Alicorn now. A Princess Alicorn. She's hasn't had her crown for no more than two minutes and she's already contributing to her role. Even if they don't raise the sun and moon anymore, Celestia and Luna still rule over Equestria. Even Cadance has her job protecting the Crystal Empire. And all I seem to do is…smile and wave." the alicorn unenthusiastically waved her hoof for emphasis.

"I had no idea you felt that way." Jinora said sympathetically as she petted her friend's head.

"It's not that I'm not proud of her, I am. But now that she's a princess, what if there isn't much for me to do for her anymore?"

Applejack approached Twilight and placed her hoof on her friend's shoulder as she smiled. "Come on now, you're one of her best friends, and we're all her bonded ponies. United by the Avatar spirit and the Elements of Harmony. She's always gonna have time for each of us."

Twilight sadly turned away from the others. "Maybe. But even so, it doesn't change the fact that my part as a princess doesn't contribute as much as I hoped. Not in Equestria at least."

(~)

City Hall was now completely overgrown with spirit vines. On the side of the building grew a large majestic tree which, interestingly enough, its roots were growing out of the Raiko's office. The press had congregated around the entrance, while President Raiko stood in front of a podium. One reporter rose his hand.

"Mr President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's?"

As the reporter spoke, a certain raven haired, green-eyed beauty sadly watched from among the crowed. Asami had attended the meeting, hoping to support her friend. She knew Korra would appear soon in hopes she would have some news that would sooth the frantic crowed of people.

Raiko leaned a bit further to the microphone, "I'm not concern with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen." he pointed his finger to the side of the hall, to the large tree growing from the window. "There's a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?"

Raiko felt a sudden gust of wind approaching, his eyes looked upwards to see two tan colored feathered wings flapping, the tips dipped in blue/green highlights. Korra landed firmly next to Raiko, the gust of wind ruffling up his hair in the process. Korra stood facing the press, eyes widened and sounds of gasps could be heard. They were still getting used seeing their Avatar with wings, and her tittle as a Princess. Since becoming an alicorn, Korra's physical appearance had changed slightly. While she still remained physically the same, she had grown two inches taller, her hair remained in the same hairstyle it always did, only also a few inches longer, the tip end of her top ponytail nearly reaching her shoulders, a single grey/blue streak across the left side of her hair near her face, a star on her forehead indicating the source of her magic, and her signature cutie mark on the left side of her cheek. She still had her crown, a stunning silvering thin tiara with three blue heart-shaped gems, but she preferred to only wear it during very important occasions. Today, however, she didn't wear it, the wings alone were enough to make her look stunning and even regal.

"Princess Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?" another reporter asked.

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?" asked a female reporter.

Korra placed her hand over her heart as she spoke, "Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-"

"Why can't you fix this?" another reporter asked, interrupting the Princess Avatar.

"Can't your new magic do anything?" Another asked. More questions kept on coming at her.

"Are the vines here to stay?"

"Is this part of your Magical new world order?"

How Korra hated when they did that. Asking a whole bunch of questions, not giving her even a split second to answer them. None the less, Korra maintained her composure and spoke to the crowd calmly.

"Look, Harmonic Convergence was no more than three weeks ago. I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal."

"Princess Avatar." Korra turned her gaze to President Raiko, the man did not look at all happy about the current situation. "With all due respect, you have placed us all in a very difficult position."

Korra felt deeply insulted by this. She narrowed her eyes at the man and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?"

Raiko lowered his gaze, "Forgive me for the misunderstanding, and for insulting you, your highness. I was simply stating that while I am alright with humans and ponies living together, I have yet to see the reason why spirits should too."

"They're just as a part of our world as we are." Korra stated confidently. While Raiko had grown to respect the new princess, and realize he had been wrong to ignore her previous cries for help during the whole Civil War crisis, that still didn't mean he didn't have a lot more to learn. He was perfectly fine with ponies living with humans, after all, ponies were smart intelligent beings who were not really all that different from humans. Spirits however, were a different story entirely. They were like pests in a kitchen you couldn't get rid off. And the longer they stayed, the more they distrusted their way of life.

"I'm sorry, but we can't live with these vines anymore. Spirits are not like ponies. They can't be negotiated with."

At the back of Korra's mind, she began to seriously question Raiko's statement. Spirits weren't that easy to negotiate with? Had he ever met a human being?

**(Stop the Bast parody song)**

**Raiko;**

_I will confess, I took your side_

_Of humans and ponies being of similar kind_

_But spirits are a different story_

_They've caused half of my people to flee_

_They don't care about anyone_

_Not zilch, no, nothing_

_Except bringing about our city's destruction_

Asami looked with worry as reporters and bystanders all yelled out in agreement to Raiko's words. Korra had to put a stop to this.

**Korra;**

_Now wait just a minute!_

_There's another side to this_

_And if I did not defend them_

_Then I would be remiss_

As Korra sang, Mako made his way through the crowd and stood next to his good friend Asami. His little spirit friends flying off from his head and shoulder to spin around Korra as she sang.

_These spirits have friends and families too_

_They care for one another, like we humans do_

The lizard spirits nuzzled Korra's cheek, making her smile. Raiko face palmed himself.

**Raiko;**

_Oh, give me a break, you're bring too kind_

_These creatures have a one-track mind_

_This city is not their restaurant_

_But do they ever think about what others may want?_

_No! They don't!_

_And that is just a fact_

_These pests, they simply don't know how to act_

The three spirits circled around Raiko's head, only to have the man angrily swat them away. The frightened little spirits hid behind Korra in fear.

**Korra;**

_That's where I have to disagree_

_They're loyal to their families_

_Spreading beauty far and wide_

**Raiko;**

_You see one coming you better run and hide!_

The president sang strongly through his microphone, the crowd only agreeing with him more

_They're big, and ugly, and mean as sin_

_Will you look at the state our home is in?_

**Korra;**

_If you let me speak, we can solve this faster_

**Raiko;**

_They've turned my life into a total disaster!_

A female reporter sang from among the crowd;

_Well I for one don't have a doubt_

_These vermin must be stamped right out!_

A male reporter sang in agreement;

_I second that, they've got to go._

_These pests have got to hit the road!_

The angry singing from everyone began to concern Mako and Asami.

**Raiko;**

_It comes down to just one simple fact_

_They've crossed the line, it's time to end this!_

**Crowd;**

_Stop the pests!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Make them go and not come back!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Make them go and not come back!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Make them go and not come back!_

**Raiko;**

_Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact._

_They've crossed the line, it's time that they went back!_

Raiko once again turned to the Avatar, "If you wish for spirits to live in this city, I suggest you figure out some way to make it work or else my administration will have no choice but to-"

"But to what? You'll cut them down like you tried to do before?" Korra interrupted and grabbed Raiko by the chin, bobbing his head up and down, "Yeah, we'll see just how well that works out the third time around!"

The chief of police, Lin Beifong placed her hand in between them and separated the two before they began bickering. "That's all, no more questions." Lin said to the reporters. Raiko stormed back into his office, while the crowd mumbled. As they dispersed, Asami and Mako walked up to Korra, who looked downcast as the three spirits tried to console her.

"This is a disaster." said the Avatar. Mako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Asami smiled in consolation towards her friend.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?"

"Sweetie, you shouldn't take that to heart." Mako said sweetly, "People are just frustrated."

"I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar."

"And a Princess Alicorn." Asami pointed out.

The Avatar's wings lowered down in sadness and she groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Sorry, I know you're still getting used to the whole 'princess' thing."

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever will."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"Life was hard enough when I was just the Avatar, now I'm this all magical royal creature and I often question if I really did do anything to deserve this. Sure I saved the world, but only after I messed things up in the first place, and even now people are still hatting me for the choices I've made. Heck, Twilight doesn't even have her own kingdom like the others but she's still an even smarter and stronger princess than I am."

Asami placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on, Korra. Both you and Twilight are wonderful."

"And you _do_ deserve to your crown." Mako said as he held Korra close. "You wouldn't have these powers if you didn't really earn them. Okay, so you messed up in the beginning." both Korra and Asami scowled at the firebender, "But in the end you came through. Just like Wan did. You're an inspiration to many."

"I appreciate the encouragement, but Raiko sure doesn't think so. And neither does anyone else."

"He's just under a lot of stress. I'm sure he'll come around just like before." Mako said confidently, as one of the lizard spirits rested on his head. The firebender lowered his brows in annoyance. "Do you mind?" the firebender waved his arms around, angrily swatting the spirits off of him. "I would like to have a moment with the girl if that's alright with you!"

Both women couldn't help but laugh at Mako's outburst. Those spirits sure did get on his nerves, but none the less it was pretty fun to watch.

(~)

"Oh, Pabu don't you simply look just adorable!"

Rarity smiled in satisfaction at the new adorable green jacket she had made for the fire ferret. Surprisingly, Pabu didn't mind the gift at all. He showed his appreciating the same way he always does…by licking himself.

"He likes it!" Pinkie Pie said happily. She, Rarity, and the rest of the ponies were all at Air Temple island playing with Pabu, Ikki and Meelo. Overtime, Pabu had come to like Ikki, who happily petted his head.

Currently, the ponies were in their anthro forms, they had learned to like these forms, but they still reverted back to their pony selves whenever they felt like it. Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, did it pretty often, switching from pony to anthro in the blink of an eye just for the heck of it. It is Pinkie Pie after all.

They then spotted Bumi running towards them, panting and sweating. "Bumi, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked. The man placed his hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths.

"You're not gonna believe this. Where's your father?" he asked his niece and nephew. Ikki turned to face the temple and called our for her father…screaming very loudly.

"_DAD!_"

The ponies had to cover up their ears from her loud call and Tenzin barged the doors open, looking visibly worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Applejack as she wiggled her finger in her ear to stop the ringing. Bumi ran to his brother and began to explain what had happened.

"The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred. Okay, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight." Bumi explained while punching his fists and then pretending to knit something out of thin air, "I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it, and I'll admit, it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting, so I was a little hurt." he said, placing his hand over his heart while looking visibly saddened.

Tenzin, his family, and the Ponies all looked at Bumi blankly. They should have known that whatever the man had to say would be as silly as anything Pinkie Pie would come up with.

"Hilarious." Tenzin said blankly before turning to his family, leading them inside. "Time for dinner, everyone."

Pinkie Pie, Ikki and Meelo stayed behind and smiled at Bumi, hoping in place excitedly.

"And then what happened? Tell me, tell me tell, me!" the pink pony asked.

"Look! I can airbend." Bumi placed his hands facing each other in an attempt to airbend. But so far, nothing happened. He kept on trying multiple times, but was unable to replicate what he had done a few moments before. "No wait, seriously, I was doing it." he continued to airbend but to no avail, while Ikki and Meelo walked away, no longer interested in Bumi's crazy claim. Even Pinkie Pie lost her interest.

"Weeeeeellllll, keep trying." the anthro pony happily skilled ahead following the kids, while Bumi kept on trying to airbend.

"No hold on, I just uh, maybe if I-" he kicked his leg up, but when nothing happened he hung his head, "No."

(~)

"I swear, I'm not making it up." Bumi said as he continued waving his arms around, trying to airbend again, but so far nothing was happening.

Everyone else was gathered around the table, the ponies having reverted back to their pony forms again and happily ate Pema's delicious food.

"Stop waving your arms around the table." Tenzin said sternly, watching Bumi waving his hand over and over. "It's not funny anymore."

"It's not a joke-Oh!" by accident, Bumi waved his arm once more, knocking down the plate Flash Sentry was carrying in his mouth as he flew by.

Luckily, Twilight Sparkle levitated it to the table before it hit the floor. Flash smiled, silently thanking Twilight, before taking his seat. Twilight waited for him to sit beside her, but to her disappointment, he didn't. Instead, he took a seat next to Kya. Twilight pouted angrily.

For the past week her boyfriend had been avoiding her and she didn't even know why. Was it something she said? Something she forgot? Was he having some personal dilemma? Whatever it was, why wouldn't he talk to her about it? The alicorn's ears perked up when Spike came into the room with his own plate.

"The newlyweds are home! And Asami too." the dragon shouted jokingly, making the three teens chuckle.

"Spike, was that really necessary?" Korra asked.

"Hey, ever since you and Mako got back together, you've been all lovey dovey again. Seriously, how long does the honeymoon last?" to shut him up, Korra used her magic to levitate a piece of carrot stick into Spike's mouth. The star on Korra's forehead glowed as it happened.

"Sit down and eat." she said rather sternly with a playful smile.

Spike spit out the carrot stick and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, mom."

Unlike the ponies, Spike couldn't' morph into anthro form. Just like what happened with the humans' pony forms after Harmonic Convergence, his was only temporary. While with the ponies, it somehow became a new power. However, there was one change in their anthro states, before they did not have their tails, instead their hairs were so long they resembled tails from the front. Only now, after the effects on humans and other non-pony beings wore off, their hairs were pretty much the same length as humans', and they had their tails sticking out from their behinds through the backs of their outfits. It was unknown why this was so, most probably a side affect from Harmonic Convergence itself. Even after the events, it still held many mysteries.

Korra spotted Bumi waving his hands like a crazy person as she took her seat on the table next to Bolin, who was already eating rice from a bowl with his chopsticks.

"What's with him?" Korra asked.

Bolin leaned in forward a bit and explained to the Avatar, "Bumi says he airbended earlier, but he can't now."

Bolin was taken by surprise, except for Korra who wasn't fazed at all, when Pinkie Pie's pony head lowered down from the ceiling and whispered to Korra, somewhat loudly. "And he's not very good at knitting either." she said before jumping down and going back to her seat.

"I gotta say, I love being a part of this family." Bolin said, being his usual upbeat self. "You got the grumpy dad,"

He gestured to Tenzin, who was fuming with anger.

"The wacky uncle," he gestured to Bumi, still trying to aribend.

"The put-upon mom," he gestured to a fatigued Pema, while Rohan cried.

And finally, he gestured to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, the latter placing a chopstick on either side of his mouth. "crazy kids. Well that's just great."

"I have to admit, this family sure is one of a kind." said Applejack, before taking a bite out of her apple. Pinkie Pie appeared next to her.

"I'll say!" Without warning, the pink pony took out a large bite out of her salad, earning a scowl from the country pony.

"Yep. One of a kind." said A.J.

Korra noticed that the alicorn sitting next to her was as quiet as a mouse. Or as quiet as Fluttershy. Korra gently smiled and placed her hand on her head lovingly. "Hey, Twiliy."

"Hey." she responded sadly. Korra hatted seeing her best friend like this. An angry grunt caught both their attention and Mako finally managed to grab hold of the three spirits circling around him. He now held all three of them in his hands.

"That's it! Here Asami!" the firebender handed the creatures to the heiress, who was forced to take them into her own hands.

"Wait, why me? They're your kids."

"They're not my kids! They're just three little spirits I just so happened to have found in my apartment before it turned into a vine habitat!"

"Mako, they're baby dragon-fly spirits." Korra said.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, once they bond with someone, they grow attached to them. It's something they can't shake off. You might as well give them names and call yourself, 'papa'."

"Well maybe I don't want to be bonded to a supernatural creature." Mako said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't knock it till you tried it." Korra said as she petted Twilight's head, earning a smile from the alicorn. Mako knew where his girlfriend was coming from, but still, Korra's bond with the ponies was different. They bonded at first sight, it wasn't exactly the same with Mako and these spirits. The connection wasn't entirely mutual, not to mention Korra and the ponies had some kind of destined history, so of corse their connection was powerful. He saw the lizard spirits whimpering and giving him the puppy eyes with their big brown orbs. Surprisingly for reptiles, their were kind of adorable.

He sighed before saying, "Okay fine, I'll think about what to do with them. In the mean time, Flash and I have got some last minute paper work to file back at the police station."

"Again?" Korra asked sadly. This had been the fifth time this week that Mako had to stay late at work, including Flash, who was new to the station, along with a few other pony guards who transferred to the Republic City police force as the first step to humans and ponies coexisting. Something that was agreed on by both Celestia and Raiko.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't stay as late this time." Mako said sweetly before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "Love you." he turned towards Twilight and also kissed her on the head. "And you." he walked over to Flash Sentry, "And you-are coming with me." Mako forcibly grabbed Flash by the tail and dragged him out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mako! My-tail-is-attached-to-my body!"

"Wait, what do I do about these guys?" Asami asked as Mako and Flash made their way out. The spirits wiggling in her grasp.

"Give them a time out!" Mako responded.

Before Asami could respond, she heard the door slam, and the heiress narrowed her eyes and groaned in frustration. The lizard spirits chirped in her hands. "Your daddy is a real meanie. Yes he is. Yes he is!" she cooed at the creatures, for which she found pretty adorable.

Bumi gasped. "Oh, did you see that? I think the napkin moved."

"You blew on it." Kya said in annoyance.

"Wait. Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger." he pondered before turning to Bolin. "Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

He turned to the orange pony, "Applejack?"

"I think your head has suffered from enough impacts." said the orange pony.

Rainbow Dash rose her hoof enthusiastically, "Oh, oh maybe I can throw a fire ball at him?" she suggested with equal enthusiasm. She loved any excuse to use her firebending. The pony was soon surrounded by nothing but disapproving eyes. She lowered her ears and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oooooooooorrrr not."

"If you're going to be bending giant boulders and shooting fire balls, you can do it outside." Pema said irritatedly.

Tenzin slammed his hands onto the table, "No one is bending giant boulders or shooting fire blasts!"

Meelo slammed his hand in the table, causing a plate to rise up from the impact, and the young airbender threw it at his uncle. "Look alive, Uncle Bumi!"

Bumi looked in fear as the plate flew towards him. He closed his eyes shut and stretched out his hands, stopping the plate from hitting him. Once he opened his eyes, he saw he had managed to stop the plate…by trapping it in a ball of air.

"I told you!"

Everyone at the table looked at the scene in total surprise. They eyes wide open like dinner plates, their mouths hung open, so wide they could literally catch flies. Even the spirits in Asami's grip were shocked. Pinkie Pie was smiling while shouting,

"Wow-we!"

"I can't believe my eyes" Applejack said, not blinking at all.

Rainbow Dash was literally baffled by this, "What-how-when-how-why-what?"

Rarity placed her hoof on her forehead and fainted from the shock.

"Unbelievable." Tenzin said, his breath nearly caught in his throat. "You're actually an airbender."

Twilight shook her head rapidly to try and make any logical sense out of this. "How is this even possible? This isn't scientifically possible! How is this happening?!"

Bumi was smiling widely as he continued airbending the plate. "Wait 'till I tell Mom, she's gonna love this."

Finally, Bumi lost control of his bending, causing the plate to drop onto the floor and shattered.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Spike said.

(~)

After four long hours, Mako and Flash were finally done with their paper work. The young firebender placed the documents into the drawer and sighed in relief. "Glad that's over." he said to his friend and fellow partner. Flash was in his anthro form, his pony ears, wings and tail remained, and his Cutie mark on his left shoulder. Male ponies had their on their arms in anthro forms, while female ponies had theirs on their cheeks like Korra. Ever since they came to the police station, Flash had been so quiet. Almost as quiet as Twilight when he got back to the air temple. He looked at his friend with worry.

"Hey, Sentry, you okay? You haven't said a word since we got here."

"It's nothing." he said. But Mako could tell when Flash was lying.

"I know you're lying."

"How can you even tell?"

"You're not looking at me in the eye."

Flash hung his head in embarrassment. Since he was a young colt, Flash was never that good at lying. It was one of the many things that made him such a good palace guard. His effortless honesty.

"Okay, okay you caught me. It's about-" before Flash could tell Mako his problem, the phone on his desk rang. Mako knew that interrogating Flash would have to wait.

"It's probably Korra. But this talk isn't over." he said in a tone of voice only a big brother would use. Mako placed the phone near his ear. "Hey honey, I know it's late but I-" Mako suddenly blushed in embarrassment when he heard not the feminine voice of his girlfriend, but a masculine one he did not recognize. "Oh! Sorry sir, I thought you were someone else!" Flash tried his best to contain his laughter. As the man on the other line continued to speak, Mako's face grew concerned, "He what? Slow down. Okay, We're on our way." with that he hung up the phone and Flash stood up from his chair.

"Trouble?"

"I guess so."

(~)

The boys arrived at small shop owned by a young man, who was the one who called the police. Mako opened the door and the two were surprised to see the place completely trashed. The whole store was filled with shattered glassware, bits and pieces scattered all across the floor and shelves, which were also kind of wrecked. They wondered what might have caused this.

"What the heck did this?" Flash asked. The shop keeper walked to the boys, still a bit shaken from the experience.

"It was my brother. He's out of control."

Mako pulled out a notepad and Flash simply observed. He was still learning the ways of the human police force, and he had yet to fully master writing without using his mouth.

"Okay, just tell me what happened." Mako said as to the shop keeper as he wrote on the notepad. The shopkeeper began explaining.

"We were arguing about the books, and Daw was yelling at me. And all of a sudden, things started flying around. He was creating this storm, like-"

"Like what?" Mako asked.

"Well, like he was airbending."

At the sound of 'airbending', Mako put down his pen and notepad. Both he and Flash exchanged confused looks before looking back at the shop keeper.

"Sir, that's impossible." Mako said. "Aside from some ponies in Equestria, there are only five aribenders in the entire world, and your brother is not one of them."

"I know what I saw. He was freaking out yelling: "What's happening to me?" Then he ran into the back room and locked himself in." the shop keeper pointed to the said door at the far back of the room. Mako approached it and knocked on the door.

"Police. Open up."

"Go away!" The man on the other said cried out in distraught. But Mako stood before the door and spoke authoritatively.

"Get out of here, sir, or I'm knocking this door down."

"Mako wait." Flash said, "If this guy really can airbend, by the looks of things, he doesn't seem to have any control over it. Maybe we should ask him calmly to step out. The poor guy's probably scared."

Mako shook his head and placed his hand on Flash's shoddier. "Sentry, you're new to this, so just watch and learn from the expert." Mako turned towards the door once more and knocked on it hard. "Sir, I'm giving you three seconds to come out. One. Two."

Flash flinched as his friend was literally blown away by a gust of wind, getting slammed by the door that was knocked off its hinges and pined Mako down. A distraught looking man with shaking hands, dark hair and a mustache stood by the door. His cloths were rather messed up due to the constant wind blasts he had unintentionally created. He quickly ran out of the shop screaming.

"I'm so sorry!" Daw ran out before airbending away. Flash helped Mako toss the door on top of him aside. His hair was messed up and his face was bright red from the impact.

"I told you. Airbending!" said the shop keeper.

Flash Sentry crossed his arms while arching an eyebrow at his partner and asked sarcastically, "So, 'Mister Expert' what did I learn?"

Mako stared at him in annoyance, before slumping down with a sigh.

(~)

The next morning at Air Temple island, Bumi was still trying to airbend while his family and friends looked at him. The man waved his arms constantly, but no matter what he did, no air came out.

"Ugh, I can't figure this thing out"

"You're telling me." said Twilight as she continued to look through her notes. Both in her hands and being levitated by her magic around her. "I've been up all night trying to find some logical reason to Bumi's new powers."

"And what've you got?" Korra asked. The Avatar flinched when her friend groaned in frustration and threw the papers everywhere.

"Nothing! That's what I got."

The hyperactive Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere behind her friends, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "Or maybe it's some kind of new Airbender disease! And I could be next!"

Korra and Twilight shared the same 'are you kidding me' stares. "Pinkie, you already have airbending." said Korra. The pink pony gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! It's already spreading! Everypony for herself!"

Twilight groaned as she face palmed herself. "Pinkie, Bumi is not sick! Besides, I highly doubt a virus is the culprit here."

Korra turned towards her airbending master, "Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?" she asked.

Tenzin pondered on the possibility, "I suppose it's possible."

"Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer." Ikki said.

"Very late." Rarity replied.

Kya closed her eyes and waved her hands around Bumi, feeling his energies, "I have been noticing a change in your aura lately."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Bumi asked with a pout as he continued to airbend. At that moment, Mako, Lin and Flash Sentry approached the group. Mako rushed towards Korra and happily embraced her.

"Sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't stay late at work again."

"It's fine. Besides, we've been pretty busy with something else." Korra gestured towards Bumi, who was still trying to airbend. In Mako, Lin and Flash's points of view, the man looked like he had lost his marbles. Twilight sweetly waved at Flash. He smiled in return, but didn't say a word. The princess lowered her ears in sadness.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asked as she watched Bumi's crazy antics.

"Lin, you won't believe this." Tenzin said. "Bumi just started airbending."

Lin, Mako and Flash's eyes widened in surprise. Did they hear him right? Pinkie Pie, in her pony form hopped in front of Lin, "I saw it with my own little pony eyes." she said.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one." Lin said, shocking Tenzin, Korra and the Ponies.

"What?"

"Flash Sentry and I got a call last night." Mako said. "About a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere."

This news was incredibly shocking for everyone, especially Tenzin. It was remarkable that his non-bender brother could now airbend, but now another could too? Was all of this even real, or was he simply dreaming?

"You mean there's another one?" Rarity asked, she placed her knuckles on her chin in thought. "Two new airbenders in one day?"

Rainbow Dash rubbed her temples, trying to prevent a growing headache. "Okay, this is all just too weird. I thought Tenzin and his family were the last airbenders on the planet. Not counting the airbender ponies, of course."

Twilight's ears perked up, "Wait a sec, maybe this is just like what happened with us."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Maybe somehow the effects of Harmonic Convergence caused new airbenders to pop up out of nowhere. Kind of like how ponies can turn anthro whenever we come into your world."

Fluttershy stepped in, "You said so yourself, Korra; Harmonic Convergence caused a change in the earth's energy."

The Avatar placed her indeed finger on her chin in thought. "You're right. It does sound like the most logical explanation at this point."

"Where is the airbender now?" Tenzin asked Mako. The firebender's eyes looked away from him and down at the ground, embarrassed to look at anyone in the eye.

"He…blew a door down on me and got away." the firebender scowled at the anthro pegasus with blue hair, who was chucking with his hands in his pocket. Flash stopped his laughing when he noticed the amber eyes staring daggers at him.

"Glare all you want, man. It was funny."

Mako sighed before speaking, "Anyway, we got an all-points bulletin out on him right now."

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and was now hovering three feet above the ground. "We can help you look for him." she said enthusiastically.

The firebender smiled at the anthro rainbow-haired pegasus. "Great, we could use the extra hands. Or hooves, whichever you guys decide."

"Slow down! Quit it!"

Everyone's head turned to see poor Asami, being literally dragged by her heels across the courtyard, holding on to three little winged lizard spirits by their tails, grunting as she tried to maintain her grip on them.

"For little guys, you sure got a lot of muscle." her green eyes fell on the tall dark haired man standing next to the Avatar and the heiress smiled mischievously. "Look kids, daddy's home!"

The three spirits let out adorable little chirpy sounds and Asami released the three energetic lizards, who all rushed towards Mako, who screamed in terror as they came closer.

"AH!" the young man was immediately tumbled down to the floor and the spirits were on his head and shoulders. The girls all laughed at this cute little scene. Mako sat up, pouting and crossing his arms in bitterness. He should have known Asami would get him back for this. The sweet heiress was not without a back bone, and ever since she fully got over all of her infatuation feelings towards him, their relationship developed into that of the classic brother and sister kind. Which surprisingly, they were much happier with.

Asami walked over while dusting off her hands. "That's what you get for making me babysit."

"Mako! Stop playing around!" Lin shouted authoritatively at her fellow officer. "We've got an airbender to find."

Mako sat back up, still wearing his angry expression, with the spirits on his head and shoulders. Jinora tapped on Mako's leg to get his attention. "If you'd like, I could take care of them while you-"

"Great, thanks!"

Mako didn't waste a second in handing Jinora the three spirits. The cute little creatures chirped and attempted to fly back to Mako, who waved his index finger in front of them. "Ah, ah, stay!" the three hesitantly obeyed his orders and remained in Jinora's arms. Mako turned to his girlfriend with a smile, "Me and the police will help with the search while you guys look around downtown. If we split up we might find him faster."

Korra smirked, "Well, we'll see who finds him first."

Her boyfriend smirked in return, "We'll see."

The two chuckled and Korra kissed Mako's cheek.

"Good luck."

"You too."

For extra good luck, the two embraced and kissed one another passionately. Both Tenzin and Jinora exchanged bored looks before sticking out their tongues and sliding off. Once the two ended the kiss Mako walked ahead to where Lin had walked off to. Flash Sentry followed him, but flinched and came to a halt when he heard his girlfriend calling him.

"Flash, wait. You want to come and help us find the airbender?" she asked sweetly. Flash lowered his ears nervously and turned to face her.

"Oh, well, I could but, I should probably go with the police, so I can, y'know….learn the ropes…and stuff."

Korra, Asami and the Mane Six all exchanged skeptical looks with one another, even Twilight looked at her boyfriend the same way they all did. "Are you okay? It almost feels like you've been avoiding me lately."

"No, I'm fine. I should just, get going." he was quiet for two seconds before saluting. "So, as you were….ladies." with that, her awkwardly marched off following Mako, while the girls all looked at each other in confusion.

Fluttershy whispered to Pinkie Pie, "That was weird, wasn't it?"

"I know weird, and that was it!"

Twilight sadly watched her boyfriend leave and felt the warmth of Korra's hand on her shoulder, smiling in consolation.

(~)

The girls all headed to Asami's Satomobile near a parking spot in the city. The Avatar and Alicorn both rushed to the vehicle.

"This is so exciting!" Korra said enthusiastically, which was shared with Rainbow Dash.

"I know! New airbenders in the city? How awesome can that get?" Rainbow exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It would be nice to meet another human airbender." said Fluttershy.

"Bet we can find that guy before the boys do." Korra said to her fellow princess with a wink. She smirked in return.

"Yeah, and maybe Flash and I will finally have something to talk about." Twiloght said, right before she flinched at something fly right past her. Korra quickly grabbed something in her hand which was thrown by Asami. Once the Avatar opened her hand, she realized her heiress friend had just given her the car keys. She looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Was Asami being serious?

Rarity tapped on Asami's shoulder, chuckling nervously, "Ha, ha, um, Asami darling, did you just give Korra the car keys?"

"Yep." The raven hair heiress said with a smile. Korra and the ponies all exchanged worried expressions, even Pinkie Pie, surprisingly.

Korra looked at the keys and then at Asami, "You know I'm not very good at this."

"The last time she drove one of your cars, she rammed it into a lamp post." Rainbow Dash said, sitting cross-legged on the side of the car. But Asami maintained her smile.

"Come on, you're the Avatar, master of all the elements. You should learn how to drive." she flipped her hair casually, "Besides, it's relaxing."

Rainbow Dash sat up and flew a few feet up, "Well, I'm flying while you're driving."

Asami crossed her arms and shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no, all of you are staying in the car. Show some support."

"Sweetie, we always show support for our dear Korra-kins." Rarity said, as she too flipped her hair the same way Asami did, followed by a furrowed brows and serious glare. "Just not with driving."

"I gotta agree with Rarity on this one." Korra said.

"Come on, I'll show you the basics. It'll be fun." Asami insisted

"Shutgun!" Pinkie Pie shouted from the front seat.

Korra eventually gave in. "Okay, but we should probably have some barf bags at the ready."

"I'm not gonna get sick." Asami assured playfully.

"I meant for Fluttershy." the Avatar pointed downwards, to the anthro Fluttershy crunched down shaking and hiding behind Asami's legs.

The heiress arched an eyebrow, "Wow she's good, I didn't even feel her behind me."

Applejack jumped onto the back seat, "Come all ya'll. Might be fun."

(~)

"Not fun! Not fun!"

The Mane Six were all in their pony forms, their eyes widened in fear and distress, clinging on to the back seats for their dear lives, while some sat on the backseat floor. If they didn't know any better, they would say Korra's driving was even worse than they imagined. The Avatar was trying to get the hang of this contraption, but these labels and buttons were a bit confusing for her. Asami's hair flipped in the wind, her visibly distressed expression mirroring that of the ponies as she panick-ly instructed the Avatar.

"Clutch! Clutch!"

Korra constantly jerked the vehicle, the ponies jumping and landing again on their seats. "This is why I wanted to fly!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Fluttershy had her eyes shut and covered the whole time. "Stop the ride, I wanna get off!"

The only one actually having fun was Pinkie Pie, who waved her hooves in the air. "Weeeeee!"

Finally, Korra braked the car, while another car roughly stopped behind them. "That's the break." Asami said, catching her breath and trying to calm her beating heart. While the other ponies were all in shock, Pinkie Pie was jumping happily.

"That was fun! Let's go again!"

Rarity felt the whole world spinning. Her face was even paler than usual, "Let's not and say we did." she quickly covered her mouth as the vomit made its way up. The poor pony leaned to the side of the vehicle and puked. Asami finally managed to calm her nerves.

"Okay, let's try again. You ready?"

The car behind them honked, and Korra saluted to Asami mimicking Flash Sentry. The gesture made the two girls, and even ponies laugh. Rarity finally regained her composure, and sat calmly on her seat as Korra restarted the engine.

"I wonder if the boys have had any luck so far." Korra said lightheartedly.

"Who knows." said Asami. "Mako's probably lecturing Flash as they go along. You know what a perfectionist he is."

Korra chuckled, "Tell me about it." as the girls joked, the car behind them turned and stopped next to them, the driver glaring at them as he drove by. Twilight lowered her ears sadly.

"Why the long face, suguarcube?" Applejack asked. She always knew when something was wrong with her friends.

"Do you girls think Flash might want to break up with me?" she asked. The rest of the girls were silent for a moment…before they all bursted out laughing. The alicorn glared at them all. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement." she said sarcastically.

Korra slowly stopped her laughing, "Sorry, Twiliy, I just find that hard to believe. Flash is crazy about you."

"Then why hasn't he talked to me? All he's done lately is come up with some lame excuse to avoid me." she began mimicking Flash's male voice as she re-enacted all of his excuses, "'Can't talk, gotta work.' 'Mako's showing me this new police thing'. 'We got another case, can't talk.' 'More paperwork, can't talk.' Uh! One is as stupid as the last."

"Well, maybe it's time you stopped waiting for him to say something and confront him about it." Korra suggested. "As his girlfriend, you should know if something's troubling him."

"Korra's right." Asami said. "You at least deserve an explanation."

The alicorn nodded in agreement, "I know but…I guess I'm…"

"What?" Korra asked.

"What if I confront him about and he gets mad?"

Korra's eyes widened as she placed the pieces together, "Twilight Sparkle, is this about what happened between me and Mako?"

The alicorn slightly turned her gaze away, "Yeah. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want-"

"To go through what we went through?" Korra finished for her friend. She saw the alicorn nod from the review mirror and sighed. "Twilight, what happened with me and Mako, yes it was painful, but our mistake was that we didn't handle it correctly. We were both mad and proud and we didn't listen to each other. But that doesn't mean that we loved each other any less. I mean, I hurt Tenzin when I decided to train with Unalaq, but that didn't lessen his love for me. No matter how many times we fight or disagree, or even hurt each other, if you love someone you'll look past any mistake. The same goes for friends." The ponies all smiled at Korra's wisdom. "Just talk to him. Don't just be his girlfriend. Be his friend."

"Thanks Korra." the alicorn smiled in gratitude. Asami felt so lucky to have such good friends with her. But then, she remembered one incident that almost happened in the past when Korra was gone. It didn't seem like a big deal because it didn't happen but still, Asami felt the need to at least let Korra know. She looked down at her lap, her hands intertwined together.

"Korra, since we're being honest here, I need to tell you something about Mako, and I probably should have told you this sooner but…while you were gone….I….almost…kissed him. I'm sorry."

The ponies and Korra's eyes all widened in surprise at this. Asami ALMOST kissed Mako?

"You what?!" Rainbow shouted, "When did that happen?!"

"When Discord returned my stolen meca tanks that night at Mako's sting operation. I was close to doing it, but Discord showed up and stopped me. I don't think Mako even knew what I was doing, it happened too quickly. But, I still kind of wanted to. I'm so, so sorry."

The heiress prepared to get an scowl from the Avatar and her pony friends. Things were going so well right now, why did she had to ruin it with that stupid confession. To her surprise, her friends laughed.

"Ha, ha! I have to admit, I did not see that coming." Korra said in between laughs.

The ponies in the back continued to laugh as well and Applejack wiped away a single tear, "Oh, the irony!"

"You're not mad?" Asami asked in surprise.

The Avatar maintained her smile, "No! I mean, I kissed Mako when he was still going out with you, so…"

"You what?" Asami glared at the Avatar in annoyance. Korra was shocked by her reaction.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!"

To Korra's surprise, Asami smiled. "I'm just kidding I knew a long time ago."

Korra chuckled in relief. "Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm really glad it hasn't come between our friendship."

"Totally." Twilight agreed. "You're a great friend Asami. We don't know where we would be without you."

The heiress blushed at the kind words. "Thanks. And I actually like being friends with Mako. Surprisingly, even more than when we were dating. Is that weird?"

"Na, of course not." Korra said. "He told me he felt the same way." this news brought a smile to Asami's face. "And for what it's worth, I just know you'll find someone someday. You deserve it."

"Thanks. But for now, I'm just happy with my friends."

"What about Bolin?" Pinkie Pie asked as she rose her hoof.

"What about him?" Korra asked.

"He could be a good possible match for Asami. Why not?"

All the girls arched an eyebrow at the idea. Asami and Bolin? Really? The heiress pondered at the idea.

"Me and Bo? Seriously?….mmmm….well…."

Rarity poked her head in between the two front seats, "I hate to interrupt this sparkling conversation but; VINE!"

The girls screamed in horror as Korra slammed hard on the brakes of the car, swerving the vehicle, narrowly missing the large spirit vines in the middle of the road. The girls all sighed in relief when a hedgehog-like plant spirit phased towards the car. Asami gasped at the sight of the creature, this was the first time seeing a large spirit.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the spirit snapped at the ladies in the car.

Rainbow Dash flew upwards near the spirit's face, her stern expression matching his. "What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?!"

"Don't ask me, pony! You and your Avatar friend made the world this way we're just living in it!"

Korra stood up from her seat and looked up at the spirit sternly. "Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city!"

The spirit, however, simply turned his head with his nose up high in a snotty manner. "Spirits, vines. We're all the same." He turned his back to them, "Seems like the Avatar would know that." the spirit walked away into the forest of vines. Once he was gone, Korra sat back into her seat, starring into blank space. Asami looked on at her with concern, but the ponies could sense that the Avatar was pondering something.

"Korra, you okay?" Asami asked and Pinkie Pie stood up from behind her seat.

"Oh! I know that look! That's 'Korra's thinking' look!".

Korra's eyes widened slightly in realization. "I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines…" she placed her knuckles near her chin as she pondered. "but I'm gonna need a lot of water."

(~)

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin sat, meditating before the statue of his father, Avatar Aang, atop Aang Memorial Island. After the attack from UnaVaatu, the statue was restored to its rightful glory, standing nearby the crystal tree with the Equestian portal hovering over it.

"It's like a dream, Dad." he said to the statue, "After a hundred and seventy years, new airbenders."

"Dad."

He was interrupted from his 'conversation' when his youngest daughter called out for him. She ran towards her father with Jinora and Meelo. Ikki kneeled onto his leg, while Meelo leaped onto his shoulders.

"When that new guy's airbending, does that make him our brother?" she asked.

"Well, in a way, all airbenders are a family." her father said.

"Does that mean I have to share my room because I like my personal space."

Tenzin smiled at his younger daughter's question. "Of course not. But we might have to get used to not being the only airbenders around anymore."

"I hope we have enough for an army." Meelo said and he leaped off, his hands on his hips as he looked on at the statue of his grandfather. "I want to be Commander like Uncle Bumi."

"Air Nomads don't have armies, Meelo." Jinora pointed out mater-a-fact to her little brother.

"But maybe, there will be enough to fill the temples again." Tenzin said. The very idea of new airbenders appearing all around truly was a dream come true. For years, he believed his father's culture was gone forever after the original airbenders were all wiped out during the Hundred Year War. But now, as if by a true miracle, or work of magic, a long-lost nation was slowly coming back to life. Tears began form in his eyes.

What's wrong, Daddy?" Jinora asked in concern, she had only seen her father cry very few times. But the smile on Tenzin's face gave her comfort.

"I just wish your grandfather was here to see this." he wiped away the tears, the smile still on his face.

"Will you be airbender President?" Meelo asked.

"No, but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibility."

Meelo outstretched his arms, "Don't worry Dad, we'll help you." Meelo walked towards his father and embraced him in a warm hug, while his sisters follow suit.

"I know you will." Tenzin said as he hugged his children in return. They maybe be young, but his children were as brave, smart, and loyal as their late grandfather was.

Even if they didn't know it, a single white butterfly with blue patterns watched the scene from afar in a nearby bush. The butterfly knew that Avatar Aang would have been very proud of his family.

(~)

Korra and the Mane Six, accompanied by Lin and Bolin, all stood on a bridge before a large building, completely overgrown with spirit vines.

"I hope this works." Korra said, looking up at the building.

"Um, guys. Look who's here" Rainbow Dash pointed her thumb to behind her back. The girls all narrowed their eyes when they saw Raiko and the press approach them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked in annoyance.

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weed." Raiko said, "So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch."

Rarity placed her hands on her hips in a sassy manner and scowled at the man. "How exactly is this suppose to help Korra?"

"I hoped this would motivate her." The president answered honestly…surprisingly. The reporters already began asking questions. Korra was already fuming with anger.

"Princess Avatar Korra, do you really think-" the reporter was interrupted when Korra stretched out her hand.

"No questions! Just stand there. Silently!" she said sharply.

The Avatar approached the vines and closed her eyes. The ponies knew she was focusing her energy. Her wings spread open wide and glowed brightly. Her eyes opened, revealing two glowing white orbs. She was in the Avatar State. The ponies, though their eyes were not glowing, their elements shimmered dimly. They could sense Korra's Avatar Spirit, for which they shared, but at the moment they were allowing her to use its full power. They would only aid her if they were truly needed, but they all agreed this was something Korra had to do on her own. She began bending out the water from the bellow the bridge into swirled forms around the vines. As she closed the loops, she infused positive spiritual energies to the water, causing them to glow gold. Before everyone's eyes, the vines slowly retreated, releasing the building they had entrapped and slowly grew downwards into the water. The press looked on in awe while the Ponies looked on proudly. When the vines fully retreated, Korra stopped bending and bows in respect. Her wings and eyes no longer glowing, with her right fist on her left palm she bowed her head.

"Go in peace."

The crowd clapped and Korra was quickly surrounded by her friends who embraced her in a congratulatory hug. "You were awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Simply divine. As always." Rarity said with a wave of her hand. Fluttershy clasped her hands together, giving her famous soft. "Yay!"

Unfortunately, the reporters approached them and began bombarding the Avatar with questions. The girls looked at them in annoyance.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Will you send the spirits away now?"

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?"

Suddenly, a loud splash was heard and the ground beneath them began to shake. The girls all gasped and their eyes widened in horror. The large spirit vines began to emerge from the water, once again entrapping the building in its coils. Everyone was startled by this, Korra's spirit technique didn't work. The vines grew denser than before as they spread rapidly around the building from which they were previously released from. They also grew to inundate the opposite block, entrapping another building. A young boy standing by the window recoiled in shock at the state of the growth. The vines grew, breaking the windows and concealing all of the exit doors. The weight of the powerful vines caused the building to tilt toward the bridge, everyone inside screamed in horror.

"Look out!" Korra shouted as she spread out her wings and flew upwards. The guards escorted the worried Raiko away while Bolin, Applejack and Lin ran forward and bend out a rock pillar to stop the building from toppling over. Korra barged open the door with airbending and looked at the worried occupants. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity stood by her side.

"Let's go, people! Hurry." Rainbow exclaimed to the worried folk and they all obeyed her, running out the building in panic while Twilight and Rarity lead them out. Korra looked on as the people evacuated and turned to the ponies.

"Stay with them" she ordered before flying up to the window where the boy was trapped. She reached out to grab the child when rumbling caused her to gasp. She grabbed the child as the tip of the building collapsed. "Hang on." with her powerful wings, Korra dove down and landed safely on the ground, releasing the boy who quickly ran towards Rarity, who held him close. Korra flipped and stopped the tip of the roof from crashing into the ground with airbending while the remaining occupants fled the danger. The boy spotted his mother and ran towards her. She embraced her son in a warm hug. The boy turned to look at his savior who strained herself and slowly let the tip land softly, her stunning feathered wings spread wide open as she stood up straight. Bolin, Lin and the ponies walked up to her.

"I think that could've gone better." Bolin said. Korra lowered her gaze in shame. She had failed in getting rid of the vines. Now everyone was going to blame her. Some princess she turned out to be.

(~)

Twilight Sparkle landed perfectly near the pavilion. Her best friend was sitting cross-legged a few feet away from her. Korra immediately sense her presence.

"Can't talk. Meditating." she said, not even turning around to face her.

"Somepony's at the end of her rope. You hate meditating." Twilight said, trying to prevent herself from chuckling. Korra opened her eyes and stopped meditating, lowering her arms.

"I thought if I really tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars, someone who knows something to help me, but I can't. They're gone." while remaining seated, Twilight walked by and sat next to her, hugging her legs. Korra turned to look at her. "Did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?"

"You didn't ruin anything. You did what you thought was best for the world, and now things have changed."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Korra, I know things are hard now, but you'll get through it. You always do." the alicorn smiled at her friend, but that smile quickly faded when Korra didn't return the gesture. She simply looked onward at the sea.

"I've tried everything I could think of to get rid of the vines but now I'm stumped. Some princess I turned out to be."

"Korra, you're a great princess and a great Avatar."

"Oh yeah? Then why can't I fix this? It seems no matter how hard I try to do things on my own, it keeps blowing up in my face. I have all of these responsibilities, I'm the Avatar, I'm a princess, it's…it's just too much."

"Well at least you're actually doing _something_!"

Korra was taken back by this. Twilight had never responded to Korra in that manner before. The alicorn lowered her pony ears and looked away.

"Sorry. That came out wrong."

"Twilight, this isn't just about the vines anymore, is it?" Korra asked. She could sense that this was indeed the fact. Twilight took in a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

"When I first met you, I knew that all you ever really needed was a friend. In your world, I felt like I was a part of something." her smiled then faded and she looked on at the ocean in front of her. Her chin resting on her knees. "But back in Equestria, I don't feel like my role as a princess amounts to much. All of the other alicorns, including Queen Leilani, all do something important. You've only been a princess for two weeks and you already know what your purpose. While all I ever seem to do is…smile and wave."

Korra felt awful, even though she knew Twilight was feeling down in the dumps, she didn't entirely know the complete reason for it. She knew it was partly because Flash Sentry wasn't exactly talking to her, but she didn't know she was having second doubts about her position as a princess of Equestria. But the next thing she said really stroked her heart.

"Now that you have wings and magic you're so much wiser now…I sometimes feel like you won't need me and the girls anymore."

Korra wrapped her arm around the alicorn princess into a warm embrace. "No, Twily. I'll always need you. Always. No matter how busy my life gets, I'll never push you guys away. I wouldn't even be here is it wasn't for you. You helped me become the person I am now. And I will always be grateful for that." Twilight smiled and rested her head on Korra's shoulder like a younger sister finding comfort from her big sister.

"Thanks."

"Besides, I'm still not even sure if I did anything to really deserve becoming a princess."

Twilight removed her head from Korra's shoulder to face her. "What do you mean? You defeated the dark spirit."

"Yeah, right after I started a civil war, and Vaatu would never had gotten free if I hadn't been so stupid. Ow!" the Avatar rubbed her arm from which Twilight had just punched her.

"You're not stupid. You're one of the smartest humans I know. And you've done plenty to prove you do deserve to wear your crown."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Korra said lightheartedly, earning a chuckle from Twilight. "You're an amazing princess too, Twilight. You'll play your part soon enough. And I'll be right there when you do."

The Avatar stood up and overlooked at the ocean, the sun was nearly setting and the blue sky was now turning bright gold.

**("One Dream" from Tom Sayer 200 animated film)**

**Korra;**

_Somewhere in our hearts_

_Somewhere deep inside, lives a dream_

_That's worth dreaming_

**Twilight;**

_Every now and then_

_I get a glimpse of where I could fly_

_But you and I share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we are_

**Twilight;**

_Till I find the path that's meant for me, we share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream!_

The two girls spread out their wings and flew across the temple island.

**Twilight;**

I_'ve imagined what would be_

_A magical fate is waiting for me_

_It's still out there_

**Korra;**

_Our vision is the same_

_Even though we see the world through different eyes_

_You and I, share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we are_

**Korra;**

_Till you find the path that's meant for you_

_We share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream!_

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we are_

_Till I find the path that's meant for me_

_We share-_

_One dream!_

_One dream!_

The girls landed once again underneath the pavilion, high five each other. No matter what they went through, they always had each other's backs. The girls gasped in surprise when they heard clapping from behind.

"Nice song."

The girls sighed in relief once they realized who it was. "Tenzin, you scared the feathers off of us!" Korra exclaimed in slight annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Wait, just how long have you been here?" Twilight asked.

"Long enough. And I understand what you girls are going through."

The girls lowered their shoulders sadly as the air nomad walked up to both and placed each hand on one of their shoulders. "For what it's worth you are both remarkable princesses. And I couldn't be prouder."

Both girls smiled graciously. "Thanks Tenzin." Korra smiled changed into a frown, "But that still doesn't change the fact that I couldn't fix this problem. I've changed everything."

"Just like Twilight said, you did what you thought was best for the world. For a lot of people, changes can be good or bad, depending on their point of view."

Korra sighed sadly, "I know from the people's point of view, it's bad."

"You're not the President, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world, and that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it."

"Right." Korra dropped onto the ground and Twilight and Tenzin joined her.

"On the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me." The air nomad said proudly. "What you both did during Harmonic Convergence not only in uniting our world with Equestria and restoring the magic, but also may have brought back the Air Nation, and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar. And a great Princess."

Korra placed her chin on her knees. "It's scary. I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I am supposed to be doing half the time. It seems like I should be ... wiser."

"True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are."

"He's right." Twilight said, "You've help start a new age Korra. There's no going back."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when Bolin, Spike and Rainbow Dash all came running in, breathing for air. Korra, Twilight and Tenzin turned their attention to them.

"Mako called!" Spike said.

"The cops found a new airbender guy." Bolin said while pointing his fingers upwards, "but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down…Ooh sorry, did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?"

Korra simply chucked as she stood up, Twilight and Tenzin followed behind her. "Avatar wisdom is a thing of the past, Bolin." she said as she tapped Bolin on the shoulder. "Come on."

Bolin scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Oh okay. Is that a good thing?"

"Depends who you ask."

(~)

Oogi flew down and landed onto Kyoshi Bridge, which was already swamped with police cars and officers, both pony and human, all around. Up on the highest part of the bridge, the airbender Daw was shaking in fear while holding onto the bridge, looking around wondrously. Tenzin, and Bolin jumped off Oogi as did Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity and Spike. Korra, Twilight, Rainbow flew down on their wings and walked up between Lin, Mako and Flash Sentry. Lin spoke via a loud-hailer.

"Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action."

Daw saw the metalbenders hoist themselves up to the top of the bridge, using their metal cables, and approach the frightened man while taking fighting stances.

"Stay back! I'm dangerous." Daw cried out, but the metalbenders ignored his warnings and attacked him by unleashing their cables at him. Daw defended himself by spreading his arm wide, unleashing a powerful air dome, knocking off all of the metalbenders from the side of the bridge. Daw cried out to them in shock.

"Sorry!"

The metalbenders quickly fired their cables toward the bridge before swinging back to the ground. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and pounded her fists.

"Alright, looks like we're doing this the hard way." the pegasus pony flew up into the air, leaving behind a rainbow trail and a powerful gust of wind, from which the other shielded themselves, their hair and cloths bellowing in the wind. Rainbow Dash flew up and hovered in front of Daw, who was still shaking in fear.

"Alright pal, you better get down from this bridge right now or I'll-" but before she could finish, Daw, out of pure fear, accidentally unleashed another wind blow from his hand, which stroked the anthro pony and she blew backwards, falling from the sky. Luckily, she was caught in time by Twilight and Fluttershy who both lowered her down gently. She rubbed her head, dazed from the impact. "Okay, that didn't work."

Korra looked up at the man, he looked so scared and confused, and it looked like he was having a hard time keeping calm. If he got any more anxious he could fall off the bridge. With fierce determination, Korra spread out her wings and flew up towards Daw, landing on the top of the bridge, near where he stood near the pretty steep ledge.

"Don't panic, I'm here to talk." she said calmly, squatting down from where she was, her wings half open to maintain her balance.

"Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone." said the frightened man.

Korra sympathized with his situation. "Tell me about it. Rough day huh? I'm kinda having a rough day myself. You mind if I sit down here?" she asked, pointing to her current sitting place. Daw nodded hesitantly, while trying to keep himself from falling. Korra sat down straight on her spot, her wings now partly closed, and spoke to the man in a kind, compassionate voice.

"Look, I know you're scared. You've gone through a big change and it's kinda my fault. But you're not alone, there are other airbenders and they want to help you, actually they are really excited to meet you."

"I don't want to be an airbender." Daw took a few steps closer to the avatar, pleadingly. "Please, you are the Avatar, make it stop. Ahh!" realizing how close he was to the ledge, Daw screamed and pressed his back against the bridge.

"I'm sorry, I can't." seeing the man was still anxious, Korra decided to try a different approach, "Listen, I've never told this to anyone besides my friends but, when I first became an alicorn, I was pretty scared too."

"You? But you're the Avatar and a Princess now. I thought being an alicorn would be great."

Korra chuckled at this, "Ha, oh yeah, sure. New crown and magical powers which I'm still trying to figure out, it's loads of fun. Why, just a few weeks ago I literally froze my boyfriend's office in ice." Korra said with a humorously sarcastic tone, "And you try sleeping with two huge wings on your back. Believe me, it's no picnic."

Hearing the way she described her previous struggle to adapting to her new form made Daw feel a bit better. And her kind-hearted smile and lighthearted attitude made him feel safer. The ponies, Mako and Tenzin all proudly watched from above as Korra talked with Daw, the man visibly looked more calm.

"So you see? Change hasn't been easy for me either. But I managed because I had my friends to help me. And you can too. I promise, things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through. Okay?"

Korra reached out her hand in a welcoming manner, showing Daw that just like her, he didn't have to face this fear alone. Daw began reaching for Korra's hand, but as he took a step, he lost his footing. He screamed in terror as he was plunging down the bridge.

"Ohh Ahh!"

Korra dove down after him, opened her wings and grabbed Daw in mid air. The crowd cheered as Korra landed him safely on the ground. Daw bowed in gratitude at the princess avatar and Tenzin approached them.

"Daw, this is Tenzin. He is going to help you."

Tenzin bowed before the new airbender. "It is an absolutely pleasure to meet you Daw. I have never met a new airbender before. Well, at least one whose diapers I didn't have to change."

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now. "

Tenzin arched an eyebrow while Korra looked at the man with sympathy. He really was terrified. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were the two first to surprise Korra with a proud hug, but their happiness was cut short when Raiko approached them.

"So, is this the deal?" he asked angrily, "We have crisis every other day now thanks to you."

Rainbow Dash growled angrily and attempted to march right up to Raiko and give him a piece of her mind, but Korra quickly stopped her by placing her arm in her path. The Avatar instead walked up and stood face to face with the president. "Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay."

Raiko opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a shinning ray of light descended from above. The light shined bright like a dozen suns, many shielded their eyes from the blinding rays. As the light diminished, three figures appeared before them all. It was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and their mother, Queen Leilani, all in their anthro forms. The majestic alicorns stood before them all, their eyes gleaming with wisdom and patience. Everyone instantly bowed before them, their presence had that affect on people. Celestia looked around in curiosity.

"Apparently, we missed all of the excitement."

"Celestia! Luna. Leilani!" Korra rushed to her fellow alicorns and embraced them in a warm hug.

"Korra, my favorite Avatar." Leilani said kindly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked as she released from the hug.

"We heard from a very reliable source that there were airbenders appearing around. So we decided to see for ourselves." said Princess Luna, her eyes then shifted to a certain firebender cop who nervously was scratching the back of his neck. Korra arced an eyebrow.

"Mako? Wait, how did you even get in touch with them?"

"Dragon mail." he said while lifting up Spike by the tail, who flashed her a goofy grin and waved.

"You asked them to come here?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Well, not exactly. I just figured they had the right to at least know about the new airbenders too. I'm the royal confident, it's my job."

"And you did very well." said Celestia, and Mako bowed in gratitude. The royals saw Raiko also bow before them in respect, while the princesses and their mother placed their hands on their hips and arched their eyebrows at the man.

"President Raiko."

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. Queen Leilani. Good to see you again."

"I see you have yet to be rid of the vines around the city." said the queen in a serious tone, which made the president flinch.

"I apologize, I had tried everything I could think of and so has the Avatar, but those spirits refuse to leave."

"Good."

Raiko's eyes widened in shock, and saw the queen smiling. "What?"

"Did it ever occur to any of you if the vines were meant to leave, they would have by now?"

Everyone in the crowed behind the president began to chatter with one another in question to the Queen's words. "What do you mean?" Raiko asked.

"I mean, that Princess Avatar Korra was right."

"She was?"

"I was?" Korra asked in surprise.

Leilani nodded, "The vines are a very big change and it is hard to adapt to. But take a better look." she pointed her finger to the city behind them, at the vines that desecrated some of the building roofs, creating beautiful forests, even flowers began to grow. And even the spirits that soared all around looked lovely, their bright colors shimmering in the rays of the sunset, spreading beauty and light all around their once damp looking city. Many had to admit, in many was, the vines and spirits did make their city more beautiful. Heck, even some of their children began playing with the cute little spirits as if they were friends for years. Maybe this change wasn't so bad after all. Raiko began to reexamine his previous methods in getting rid of the vines when the crowed began to mutter to one another.

"You know, maybe she's right."

"The spirits really aren't that bad."

"My flower shop has gotten more variety thanks to them."

"But that still doesn't change that the vines infected my home!" one angry bystander shouted, while others exclaimed angrily in agreement.

"Yeah, I had to leave my home!"

"And the vines keep blocking up the roads!"

Everyone remained quiet, when Leilani raised her hand while wearing a soft smile on her face. "I am well aware that there had been pros and cons to this, but I also understand there is a purpose for everything."

"What's the purpose for these vines, your highness?" Raiko asked, "Aside from causing trouble."

"Perhaps, Princess Korra might have the answer to that."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?!"

"You were the one who realized that the vines needed to stay. You saw a reason for them to be here. What do you think that reason is?"

Korra pondered for a moment over what Leilani had just said. In a lot of ways, the vines were not all that bad. They did make some buildings look more beautiful, and the spirits were happy. The main problems were the public water, the vines in the roads, and some buildings were people lived. Korra was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Mako shouting again.

"Will you get off of me!" Mako was once again behind harassed by the lizard spirits that swarmed around his head. Finally, Mako took in a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, will you three please stop flying on my head?" suddenly, Mako no longer heard the sound of flapping wings near his ears or over his head. The three spirits were now hovering only three feet in front of him, perfectly alined like well behaved pets. Even Korra was surprised by this act. All Mako had to do was ask nicely and the spirits listened. The light hit their wings, which emitted a rainbow glow, which manifested in Korra's eyes.

That's when it hit her.

"Mister President, I think I might have found the answer to all of our problems."

(~)

Raiko stood before the large vines that intersected the road, the same vines where Korra, Asami and the Ponies encountered that hedgehog spirt. The main pouted in annoyance, he believed this idea the Avatar had was a complete waste of time. He didn't think it would work.

"Do you really think this will work at all?"

Korra, along with her friends, including Tenzin, Lin, Mako and Bolin all stood behind him, arms crossed and stern looks. It was time this president stopped being so stubborn and actually listened to another's ideas besides his own. "Just ask them nicely to come out and talk." Korra said in a stern tone of voice that sounded vaguely similar to that of a mother disciplining her child. Raiko sighed sadly and called out for the spirits.

"Um, hello? Spirits? I'm President Raiko and I would like to speak with you….please?"

To his surprise, the same hedgehog spirit that appeared before the girls manifested before the man. The creature shared the same stern expression as the rest of them. "Well, well, well, looks like the human leader finally decided to pay us a visit?" he said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you want to order us in person to remove the vines and leave the city, right?"

"Actually…no, that's not the reason at all. I'm not ordering you to do absolutely anything."

The hedgehog was very surprised by this. This human almost looked as his he meant what he was saying, but none the less, he stood his ground. "Very well. What do you want to talk about?"

"I understand the vines are your home and, it wasn't right for me to try and get rid of you." Raiko said, though he felt his pride become severally damaged as he spoke. "And I, and the city….apologize." Korra and the others smiled at the scene as the president continued to speak to the spirit, as more and more smaller ones began manifesting beside the hedgehog. "My attempts were nearsighted and stubborn. I am sorry if we had offended you."

The spirit arched an eyebrow at the president as he pondered at all the things he had said. "This is very new to see in a human, but I guess we can forgive you." then, the hedgehog's glance shifted to the side, his once stern expression changing into one of guilt, "And I suppose we are to blame as well."

Raiko was very surprised by this act. He never realized that spirits actually had a conscience. He began to repent all of the horrible things he believed about them before. "I now see this change hasn't been very easy for you and it hasn't been very easy for us either."

Raiko hung his head in shame. He had no idea that the spirits were having just as a hard time as the humans were, just as they were becoming upset with the spirits invading their homes, the spirits felt the same way. He realized they were not so different after all. "Perhaps we can help one another with that." Raiko suggested. "I've realized that we must learn to accept change, and once we give it a chance, it might not be such a bad thing after all. So, we humans will, at the very least, try and learn to adapt with the way things are now, and perhaps in return, you will at least allow the public water service to continue. We really need it."

"That sounds reasonable enough. The vines actually help clean and purify waters anyways."

"So, are we agreed?" Raiko stretched out his hand to the spirit who, to everyone's surprise, smiled in return and firmly shook Raiko's hand.

"We are agreed, Mister President."

"Please, call me Raiko."

Korra and her friends all jumped up and cheered happily. While things still weren't exactly, peachy keen yet, but at least humans and spirits in Republic City were starting to head in the right direction. Korra felt so relieved, now spirits and humans could work out their situations, they didn't need her anymore….

They didn't need her.

(~)

Another press conference was held the next day, in order to publicity inform that the President has decided to work on compromises with the spirits rather can bee in conflict with them. Korra and the rest of her friends attended. Korra felt so proud that things were looking up in the city. The process would not be that easy, obviously, but at the very least Raiko and the spirits were seeing eye to eye, so that alone would help with compromises in the future. Many people even began to like the vines, saying that the 'jungle theme' in their apartments was nice and stylish. She couldn't say everyone, everyone still agreed, but she knew that every one's minds could be changed. At least she managed to change Raiko's and that's a pretty good start. This was a great entry for the Friendship Journal.

_"Since Harmonic Convergence, so much has changed. For a lot of people, change can be scary. But, once you learn to accept change you realize it may not be so bad after all. In fact, there can even be a greater purpose behind it, even if we don't see it at first. With a little patience and great friends, you can find that the answers to any problem, no matter how big or small, are closer than they appear."_

Raiko approached Korra, shaking her hand in gratitude…before placing something on her wrist. The Avatar was surprised to see that Raiko has placed a lovely silvery bracelet on her wrist. It was a simple platinum band, which in the sunlight shimmered, reflecting beautiful colors. "My wife picked it out just for you. It's our way of saying thank you." Korra bowed in gratitude, "I am well aware you have greater responsibilities than just in our city, so whatever you decided to do, just know you are always welcome here."

(~)

As Korra sat on the very top of Kyoshi Bridge, overlooking the city, she played with the bracelet on her wrist. Vines would not be growing more anytime soon, the wilds had already fully settled in the city, so that was another less thing to worry about. But now, with Raiko now with a more clear view on how to handle the problems in Republic City, what use was there for her now? Since she came to this city the most she had done was defeat Amon and Unalaq. After that, what else?

She now fully understood how Twilight felt. But Raiko was right, as was Tenzin, she did have other responsibilities elsewhere, her ties were not limited to the city.

Sure it would not be perfect, but it was improving, she felt she had done her job. She didn't feel like she hand any unfinished business here anymore. As she looked out into the horizon, she could feel the outside world calling to her, the same way it did when she decided to leave the safety of her home and move to Republic City. Like an invisible force calling out to her, saying "Go. Get up. Fly." She had a good instinct that told her when to take action. And today, it was calling to her again. She heard the flapping of wings as her fellow alicorn sat beside her.

"Tenzin said I'd find you here."

"It's over, Twily…I don't think there's any more I can do here."

"Funny, you don't sound to upset about it."

"I know. You'd think I would be, but I'm not." then, Korra's frown slowly turned into a smile. "And now I know why."

"Hu?"

"I don't think this is the end, it's just a new beginning." she spread out her wings, flew up and hovered in front of Twilight, who remained seated on the top of the bridge. The Avatar wore a content smile on her face. "I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

Twilight smiled proudly as she stood up, her wings spread wide open and her hands on her hips. "Don't think I'm not going with you. It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time? And Tenzin, he would be so proud to hear this!"

"I know! And Twily, I know you haven't been feeling like much of a princess lately, but I have a feeling you'll find your purpose soon enough. And I'm going to help you find it. The same way you helped me find mine."

The alicorn tried her best to fight the tears of joy that threatened to come out of her eyes and the two friends embraced in a warm hug before flying off into the sky. A new adventure awaited them.

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't knot where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we now_

_No we found the path for you and me_

_We share_

_One dream_

_One dream!_

As the two friends soared into the clouds, Korra's bracelet emitted a Rainbow Colored glow.

(~)

Formatting

**A Breath of Fresh Air**

Chapters Next

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 8:28~**_

_And we know that for those who love God all things work together for good, for those who are called according to his purpose._

_*(~)*_

**A Breath of Fresh Air.**

"Come back, Bum-Jun!"

Bumi cried out as he ran after his little Bunny spirit friend across Air Temple Island. The sun shown brightly overhead, the sky was a perfect clear blue and all was peaceful on the island. Or, as peaceful as it was for some, since Bumi was nearly out of breath due to his constant chasing after his little companion. The littler spirit flew over a cliff near the shore and hovered over a branch from a tree. Bumi climbed the tree and onto the branch, holding it tightly as much as he could.

"If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine." he said while showing him a small pink sweater in his hand before placing it back in his pocket, "I'm sorry I got mad!"

While still holding onto the the branch, he crawled forwards in an attempt to reach his little friend. He shrieked in fear as he felt the branch topple over due to his weight. "Bum-Jun, I'm running out of tree. Can we go down now?"

Unfortunately for him, the branch broke and Bumi now dangled from the tree, his feet hovering just over the shoreline of the island. It really was a long way down, and only an airbender would be able to survive that kind of all.

"Bum-Jun! A little help!"

The bunny spirit figured his friend had learned his lesson and made an honest attempt to help his friend by bitting his jacket to pull him back. Sadly, even Bum-Jun wasn't strong enough and the the jacket eventually slid off of Bumi's back at the same time his hands finally slipped from the branch and the man yelled in terror as he plummeted to the ground bellow.

"AHHHHH!"

As he fell, Bumi placed forward his hands, bracing for the impact, his eyes closed shut. Suddenly, he realized he was no longer falling and he had yet to hit the ground. He felt a sudden strong breeze against his face. He opened his eyes hesitantly, fearing the worst, but once he saw what was happening his eyes widened in wonder. From his hands, came gusts of wind that sustained him in mid air, feet above his head, only a few meters from the ground. Even Bum-Jun couldn't believe it as he flew down and saw his friend's new ability.

"Look! I'm airbending!"

The wind from his hands stopped blowing, and Bumi landed face first into the sand.

"Wow, that still hurt a lot."

(~)

_Ever since I was little, I was told I'd be destined for greatness._

_And for the longest time, I believed that._

_I never knew much about the world._

_Or how it would affect me in ways I couldn't even imagine._

_One of the many things I've learned…was Friendship._

_And how it is the most powerful magic of all._

_Through that, I discovered more and more not only about who I was…but who I would become._

Among the clouds, rose a female figure of tan skin, bleu eyes and brown hair streaked with blue and long tanned wings, dipped in blue and green colors.

This was the new half-alicorn princess, Avatar Korra and she was loving every second she had with her new wings. Never in her life had she felt more free. A wide smile was evident on her face as she zoomed downwards, seeing the ocean appear before her. She flew near the waters where she spotted a familiar butterfly with white wings and blue patterns.

_Thanks to my friends, my world has never looked brighter._

_The magic of Equestria now flows through every inch of my world, and spirits now roam free with humans once more._

_At first, things were wonderful. Like the feeling of being in a new relationship with someone. It's so wonderful you feel like you're on cloud nine. "The Honeymoon phase", as my friend Asami would call it._

_These past two weeks, however…_

_The honeymoon was over…_

Korra's dazzling smile faded, shifting into a frown as she looked down upon the devastating sight before her. Parts of the majestic city was now covered in vines, blocking roads, homes and stretching onwards. After the portals had opened she knew there would be consequences.

This was one of them.

(~)

_**MaggiesHeartLove presents:**_

_**The Little Pony Legend 3: The Great Change.**_

_The Little Pony Legend._

_I use to wonder what friendship could be._

_(The Little Pony Legend.)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_(The Little Pony Legend)_

_(legend, legend, legend, legend…)_

_It's an easy be._

_And Magic makes it all complete_

_(The Little Pony Legend)_

_You know you're all my very best_

_Friends!_

(~)

Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Jinora, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy all made their way through the large vine forrest around them. A couple of adorable innocent spirits followed behind the young airbender girl. Mako was wearing his new police/royal cop uniform while the ponies were in their anthro form. Korra stood in front of a large tangled vine that trapped an entire building.

Ever since Harmonic Convergence, now whenever ponies entered the human world they had the ability to morph into a half-human form, while still maintaining their pony features, such as their ears, wings, horns and tails. Many ponies even began to rediscover their bending powers, which they had inherited from their ancestors from centuries ago.

The magic from Equestria now flowed through both worlds, and some of the exotic plants from the magical land eventually began growing in the human world as well. The Princesses, Luna and Celestia no longer rose the sun and moon, because now they shared it with the sun and moon of their new human friends. It was like a world within a world, much like the world of the spirits. But this did not sadden the Royal Pony Sisters. Luna still visited people's dreams, helping them whenever she could. Her mother taught her more bending tricks, as well as healing. Leilani always had a good memory of her times as a bender. Celestia discovered she inherited her father's fire abilities, and even though she was no longer in control of the sun, she could still use it as somewhat of a telescope to see how things are going and know whenever she was truly needed. Luna did the same with the moon. Pegasus ponies could still control the weather, mainly in Equestria and only assisted on smaller things in the human world.

But those were not the only changes. Since the attack from UnaVaatu, large spirit vines had grown all around Republic City.

The vines were the homes of various spirits. And while they seemed happy, the people of the city, were not. They kept on nagging at Korra, or the President to fix it and fast. Even some ponies, who had made a living in the city already by getting jobs, were also frustrated. Korra and the ponies feared that this would make others change their minds about this new change. But thankfully, the Princesses, and a newly-changed at heart President Raiko did their best to help, but not even magic could get the vines to leave. The girls had to come up with another way.

"Just how in Equetsria are we suppose to get rid of all these vines?" Rainbow asked.

Mako stood in front of the plants and unleashed a powerful fire blast which burned the vines, leaving the entrance to the building bare. He smiled in satisfaction, until the plants grew back and covered the entrance once more. The young man sighed and hung his head in defeat, "Well, that's all I got."

Twilight Sparkle and Korra both simultaneously groaned in exasperation. "I don't get it!" said Twilight, "We can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of vines?! Uh!"

"What I don't get is why this is happening now?" Mako asked. "Everything was fine the first few days, and now this huge jungle grows and covers up nearly half of the city in less than two weeks?"

"With the magic of Equestria settling in normally with our world, the spiritual energy and side affects from Harmonic Convergence is now taking it's full toll." Korra explained, "Though to be frank, I didn't expect it to happen…well, like this."

She arced an eyebrow as she saw Rainbow Dash already getting tangled up in the vines, while being suspended in mid air. "Okay, I have _no idea_ how this happened. Little help!"

"You know you can firebend, right?" Twilight said while narrowing her brows and speaking in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh. Right."

The pegasus created a flame from her palm and used her fire power to break free from the vines holding her. Once she was free, the vines grew once again. She face palmed herself in frustration, "This is gonna take forever!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Tenzin said encouragingly.

"Why do you wanna get rid of them?" Jinora asked as she petted one of the spirits beside her, "You guys changed the world. We're connected with the spirits again. The wilds are their home."

"Get off!"

All heads turned to Mako as he swatted away three small spirits with dragonfly wings that looked surprisingly like baby lizards. They were each identical in appearance with light green scales and transparent dragon-fly wings. However, while see-through, each set of wings had their own distinct colors. One's wings were silvery with a tint of green, the other one's were a pale-sea pearl color while the last had pinkish/white wings. They circled around Mako's head, until finally one rested on his head while two more on his shoulders for a brief moment before Mako grunted and swatted them away with much furry.

"Will you stop it! I'm not your mother!"

Jinora couldn't help but giggle as one spirit rested on Mako's head…again.

"Jinora's right," said Fluttershy, having been in her pony form for most of the time, "Getting rid of the vines wouldn't suit the spirits very well."

"I don't think the people who use to live here are as excited about it as you are" Korra said as she removed some of the vines in her way, releasing a blinding glare of light…to reveal a nearly infested and deserted street.

The buildings were all completely covered in vines growing from the windows, doors, roofs, even the bottom half of the buildings. As Korra and the ponies walked out, they could see the large forest of vines behind them. Korra sighted in disappointment. "I gotta go face the press and tell them I still don't have a way to get rid of the vines."

Korra spread her wings open, and with only one flap rose up only a few feet above the ground. She had became a master at flying, it was like she was born to fly. She turned to look at her friends, more specifically her pony friends.

"You coming?"

"No, you go on ahead." Twilight insisted while rubbing her left arm, ears lowering. Korra knew all to well that something was bothering her friend. She lowered down and placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"You okay? You've been pretty down lately." Twilight didn't answer, she simply looked downwards at her feet, like she would always do when she was deeply upset. This worried the Avatar even more. "Is this about Flash Sentry, again?" she asked with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

Twilight shook her head. "No, it's not Flash." the alicorn princess forced a smile, "I'll talk about it latter, you go and talk to the press. I'll wait till you get back."

"You sure? We usually do this kind of stuff together. We're the Avatar and the Elements of Harmony."

"You'll be fine." Applejack assured her, "We'll catch up with you in a bit. Maybe Mako can accompany ya,"

"Actually, I think he's rather busy at the moment" Rarity pointed her thumb to Mako, still trying to shake away the spirits.

Korra sighed in disappointment, "Okay. Guess I'll talk to them myself…this should be fun." she said sarcastically under her breath as she flew up into the air and disappeared from sight, leaving behind a powerful gust of wind, that messed up the ponies' manes as they morphed bad to their pony selves. Jinora approached Twilight and squatted near her.

"Twilight, why won't you tell Korra what's bothering you? You always tell her everything."

Twilight turned to face her friends, "Its because, what's bothering me _is_ Korra."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what Twilight had just said. They never in a million years would have imagined something like that to come out of her mouth.

"Twilight, why would you say something like that?" Mako asked, the spirits still on his head and shoulders. "You love Korra, even more than I do." Tenzin, Jinora and the Ponies all looked at Mako with curious expressions. The firebender simply crossed his arms. "It's true but I'm okay with it."

"I don't mean it like that, Mako." Twilight said, "Korra is the Avatar, and she's an Alicorn now. A Princess Alicorn. She's hasn't had her crown for no more than two minutes and she's already contributing to her role. Even if they don't raise the sun and moon anymore, Celestia and Luna still rule over Equestria. Even Cadance has her job protecting the Crystal Empire. And all I seem to do is…smile and wave." the alicorn unenthusiastically waved her hoof for emphasis.

"I had no idea you felt that way." Jinora said sympathetically as she petted her friend's head.

"It's not that I'm not proud of her, I am. But now that she's a princess, what if there isn't much for me to do for her anymore?"

Applejack approached Twilight and placed her hoof on her friend's shoulder as she smiled. "Come on now, you're one of her best friends, and we're all her bonded ponies. United by the Avatar spirit and the Elements of Harmony. She's always gonna have time for each of us."

Twilight sadly turned away from the others. "Maybe. But even so, it doesn't change the fact that my part as a princess doesn't contribute as much as I hoped. Not in Equestria at least."

(~)

City Hall was now completely overgrown with spirit vines. On the side of the building grew a large majestic tree which, interestingly enough, its roots were growing out of the Raiko's office. The press had congregated around the entrance, while President Raiko stood in front of a podium. One reporter rose his hand.

"Mr President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's?"

As the reporter spoke, a certain raven haired, green-eyed beauty sadly watched from among the crowed. Asami had attended the meeting, hoping to support her friend. She knew Korra would appear soon in hopes she would have some news that would sooth the frantic crowed of people.

Raiko leaned a bit further to the microphone, "I'm not concern with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen." he pointed his finger to the side of the hall, to the large tree growing from the window. "There's a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?"

Raiko felt a sudden gust of wind approaching, his eyes looked upwards to see two tan colored feathered wings flapping, the tips dipped in blue/green highlights. Korra landed firmly next to Raiko, the gust of wind ruffling up his hair in the process. Korra stood facing the press, eyes widened and sounds of gasps could be heard. They were still getting used seeing their Avatar with wings, and her tittle as a Princess. Since becoming an alicorn, Korra's physical appearance had changed slightly. While she still remained physically the same, she had grown two inches taller, her hair remained in the same hairstyle it always did, only also a few inches longer, the tip end of her top ponytail nearly reaching her shoulders, a single grey/blue streak across the left side of her hair near her face, a star on her forehead indicating the source of her magic, and her signature cutie mark on the left side of her cheek. She still had her crown, a stunning silvering thin tiara with three blue heart-shaped gems, but she preferred to only wear it during very important occasions. Today, however, she didn't wear it, the wings alone were enough to make her look stunning and even regal.

"Princess Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?" another reporter asked.

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?" asked a female reporter.

Korra placed her hand over her heart as she spoke, "Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-"

"Why can't you fix this?" another reporter asked, interrupting the Princess Avatar.

"Can't your new magic do anything?" Another asked. More questions kept on coming at her.

"Are the vines here to stay?"

"Is this part of your Magical new world order?"

How Korra hated when they did that. Asking a whole bunch of questions, not giving her even a split second to answer them. None the less, Korra maintained her composure and spoke to the crowd calmly.

"Look, Harmonic Convergence was no more than three weeks ago. I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal."

"Princess Avatar." Korra turned her gaze to President Raiko, the man did not look at all happy about the current situation. "With all due respect, you have placed us all in a very difficult position."

Korra felt deeply insulted by this. She narrowed her eyes at the man and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?"

Raiko lowered his gaze, "Forgive me for the misunderstanding, and for insulting you, your highness. I was simply stating that while I am alright with humans and ponies living together, I have yet to see the reason why spirits should too."

"They're just as a part of our world as we are." Korra stated confidently. While Raiko had grown to respect the new princess, and realize he had been wrong to ignore her previous cries for help during the whole Civil War crisis, that still didn't mean he didn't have a lot more to learn. He was perfectly fine with ponies living with humans, after all, ponies were smart intelligent beings who were not really all that different from humans. Spirits however, were a different story entirely. They were like pests in a kitchen you couldn't get rid off. And the longer they stayed, the more they distrusted their way of life.

"I'm sorry, but we can't live with these vines anymore. Spirits are not like ponies. They can't be negotiated with."

At the back of Korra's mind, she began to seriously question Raiko's statement. Spirits weren't that easy to negotiate with? Had he ever met a human being?

**(Stop the Bast parody song)**

**Raiko;**

_I will confess, I took your side_

_Of humans and ponies being of similar kind_

_But spirits are a different story_

_They've caused half of my people to flee_

_They don't care about anyone_

_Not zilch, no, nothing_

_Except bringing about our city's destruction_

Asami looked with worry as reporters and bystanders all yelled out in agreement to Raiko's words. Korra had to put a stop to this.

**Korra;**

_Now wait just a minute!_

_There's another side to this_

_And if I did not defend them_

_Then I would be remiss_

As Korra sang, Mako made his way through the crowd and stood next to his good friend Asami. His little spirit friends flying off from his head and shoulder to spin around Korra as she sang.

_These spirits have friends and families too_

_They care for one another, like we humans do_

The lizard spirits nuzzled Korra's cheek, making her smile. Raiko face palmed himself.

**Raiko;**

_Oh, give me a break, you're bring too kind_

_These creatures have a one-track mind_

_This city is not their restaurant_

_But do they ever think about what others may want?_

_No! They don't!_

_And that is just a fact_

_These pests, they simply don't know how to act_

The three spirits circled around Raiko's head, only to have the man angrily swat them away. The frightened little spirits hid behind Korra in fear.

**Korra;**

_That's where I have to disagree_

_They're loyal to their families_

_Spreading beauty far and wide_

**Raiko;**

_You see one coming you better run and hide!_

The president sang strongly through his microphone, the crowd only agreeing with him more

_They're big, and ugly, and mean as sin_

_Will you look at the state our home is in?_

**Korra;**

_If you let me speak, we can solve this faster_

**Raiko;**

**They've turned my life into a total disaster!**

A female reporter sang from among the crowd;

_Well I for one don't have a doubt_

_These vermin must be stamped right out!_

A male reporter sang in agreement;

_I second that, they've got to go._

_These pests have got to hit the road!_

The angry singing from everyone began to concern Mako and Asami.

**Raiko;**

_It comes down to just one simple fact_

_They've crossed the line, it's time to end this!_

**Crowd;**

_Stop the pests!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Make them go and not come back!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Make them go and not come back!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Stop the pests!_

_Make them go and not come back!_

**Raiko;**

_Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact._

_They've crossed the line, it's time that they went back!_

Raiko once again turned to the Avatar, "If you wish for spirits to live in this city, I suggest you figure out some way to make it work or else my administration will have no choice but to-"

"But to what? You'll cut them down like you tried to do before?" Korra interrupted and grabbed Raiko by the chin, bobbing his head up and down, "Yeah, we'll see just how well that works out the third time around!"

The chief of police, Lin Beifong placed her hand in between them and separated the two before they began bickering. "That's all, no more questions." Lin said to the reporters. Raiko stormed back into his office, while the crowd mumbled. As they dispersed, Asami and Mako walked up to Korra, who looked downcast as the three spirits tried to console her.

"This is a disaster." said the Avatar. Mako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Asami smiled in consolation towards her friend.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?"

"Sweetie, you shouldn't take that to heart." Mako said sweetly, "People are just frustrated."

"I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar."

"And a Princess Alicorn." Asami pointed out.

The Avatar's wings lowered down in sadness and she groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Sorry, I know you're still getting used to the whole 'princess' thing."

"Sometimes I wonder if I ever will."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"Life was hard enough when I was just the Avatar, now I'm this all magical royal creature and I often question if I really did do anything to deserve this. Sure I saved the world, but only after I messed things up in the first place, and even now people are still hatting me for the choices I've made. Heck, Twilight doesn't even have her own kingdom like the others but she's still an even smarter and stronger princess than I am."

Asami placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on, Korra. Both you and Twilight are wonderful."

"And you _do_ deserve to your crown." Mako said as he held Korra close. "You wouldn't have these powers if you didn't really earn them. Okay, so you messed up in the beginning." both Korra and Asami scowled at the firebender, "But in the end you came through. Just like Wan did. You're an inspiration to many."

"I appreciate the encouragement, but Raiko sure doesn't think so. And neither does anyone else."

"He's just under a lot of stress. I'm sure he'll come around just like before." Mako said confidently, as one of the lizard spirits rested on his head. The firebender lowered his brows in annoyance. "Do you mind?" the firebender waved his arms around, angrily swatting the spirits off of him. "I would like to have a moment with the girl if that's alright with you!"

Both women couldn't help but laugh at Mako's outburst. Those spirits sure did get on his nerves, but none the less it was pretty fun to watch.

(~)

"Oh, Pabu don't you simply look just adorable!"

Rarity smiled in satisfaction at the new adorable green jacket she had made for the fire ferret. Surprisingly, Pabu didn't mind the gift at all. He showed his appreciating the same way he always does…by licking himself.

"He likes it!" Pinkie Pie said happily. She, Rarity, and the rest of the ponies were all at Air Temple island playing with Pabu, Ikki and Meelo. Overtime, Pabu had come to like Ikki, who happily petted his head.

Currently, the ponies were in their anthro forms, they had learned to like these forms, but they still reverted back to their pony selves whenever they felt like it. Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, did it pretty often, switching from pony to anthro in the blink of an eye just for the heck of it. It is Pinkie Pie after all.

They then spotted Bumi running towards them, panting and sweating. "Bumi, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked. The man placed his hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths.

"You're not gonna believe this. Where's your father?" he asked his niece and nephew. Ikki turned to face the temple and called our for her father…screaming very loudly.

"_DAD!_"

The ponies had to cover up their ears from her loud call and Tenzin barged the doors open, looking visibly worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Applejack as she wiggled her finger in her ear to stop the ringing. Bumi ran to his brother and began to explain what had happened.

"The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred. Okay, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight." Bumi explained while punching his fists and then pretending to knit something out of thin air, "I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it, and I'll admit, it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting, so I was a little hurt." he said, placing his hand over his heart while looking visibly saddened.

Tenzin, his family, and the Ponies all looked at Bumi blankly. They should have known that whatever the man had to say would be as silly as anything Pinkie Pie would come up with.

"Hilarious." Tenzin said blankly before turning to his family, leading them inside. "Time for dinner, everyone."

Pinkie Pie, Ikki and Meelo stayed behind and smiled at Bumi, hoping in place excitedly.

"And then what happened? Tell me, tell me tell, me!" the pink pony asked.

"Look! I can airbend." Bumi placed his hands facing each other in an attempt to airbend. But so far, nothing happened. He kept on trying multiple times, but was unable to replicate what he had done a few moments before. "No wait, seriously, I was doing it." he continued to airbend but to no avail, while Ikki and Meelo walked away, no longer interested in Bumi's crazy claim. Even Pinkie Pie lost her interest.

"Weeeeeellllll, keep trying." the anthro pony happily skilled ahead following the kids, while Bumi kept on trying to airbend.

"No hold on, I just uh, maybe if I-" he kicked his leg up, but when nothing happened he hung his head, "No."

(~)

"I swear, I'm not making it up." Bumi said as he continued waving his arms around, trying to airbend again, but so far nothing was happening.

Everyone else was gathered around the table, the ponies having reverted back to their pony forms again and happily ate Pema's delicious food.

"Stop waving your arms around the table." Tenzin said sternly, watching Bumi waving his hand over and over. "It's not funny anymore."

"It's not a joke-Oh!" by accident, Bumi waved his arm once more, knocking down the plate Flash Sentry was carrying in his mouth as he flew by.

Luckily, Twilight Sparkle levitated it to the table before it hit the floor. Flash smiled, silently thanking Twilight, before taking his seat. Twilight waited for him to sit beside her, but to her disappointment, he didn't. Instead, he took a seat next to Kya. Twilight pouted angrily.

For the past week her boyfriend had been avoiding her and she didn't even know why. Was it something she said? Something she forgot? Was he having some personal dilemma? Whatever it was, why wouldn't he talk to her about it? The alicorn's ears perked up when Spike came into the room with his own plate.

"The newlyweds are home! And Asami too." the dragon shouted jokingly, making the three teens chuckle.

"Spike, was that really necessary?" Korra asked.

"Hey, ever since you and Mako got back together, you've been all lovey dovey again. Seriously, how long does the honeymoon last?" to shut him up, Korra used her magic to levitate a piece of carrot stick into Spike's mouth. The star on Korra's forehead glowed as it happened.

"Sit down and eat." she said rather sternly with a playful smile.

Spike spit out the carrot stick and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, mom."

Unlike the ponies, Spike couldn't' morph into anthro form. Just like what happened with the humans' pony forms after Harmonic Convergence, his was only temporary. While with the ponies, it somehow became a new power. However, there was one change in their anthro states, before they did not have their tails, instead their hairs were so long they resembled tails from the front. Only now, after the effects on humans and other non-pony beings wore off, their hairs were pretty much the same length as humans', and they had their tails sticking out from their behinds through the backs of their outfits. It was unknown why this was so, most probably a side affect from Harmonic Convergence itself. Even after the events, it still held many mysteries.

Korra spotted Bumi waving his hands like a crazy person as she took her seat on the table next to Bolin, who was already eating rice from a bowl with his chopsticks.

"What's with him?" Korra asked.

Bolin leaned in forward a bit and explained to the Avatar, "Bumi says he airbended earlier, but he can't now."

Bolin was taken by surprise, except for Korra who wasn't fazed at all, when Pinkie Pie's pony head lowered down from the ceiling and whispered to Korra, somewhat loudly. "And he's not very good at knitting either." she said before jumping down and going back to her seat.

"I gotta say, I love being a part of this family." Bolin said, being his usual upbeat self. "You got the grumpy dad,"

He gestured to Tenzin, who was fuming with anger.

"The wacky uncle," he gestured to Bumi, still trying to aribend.

"The put-upon mom," he gestured to a fatigued Pema, while Rohan cried.

And finally, he gestured to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, the latter placing a chopstick on either side of his mouth. "crazy kids. Well that's just great."

"I have to admit, this family sure is one of a kind." said Applejack, before taking a bite out of her apple. Pinkie Pie appeared next to her.

"I'll say!" Without warning, the pink pony took out a large bite out of her salad, earning a scowl from the country pony.

"Yep. One of a kind." said A.J.

Korra noticed that the alicorn sitting next to her was as quiet as a mouse. Or as quiet as Fluttershy. Korra gently smiled and placed her hand on her head lovingly. "Hey, Twiliy."

"Hey." she responded sadly. Korra hatted seeing her best friend like this. An angry grunt caught both their attention and Mako finally managed to grab hold of the three spirits circling around him. He now held all three of them in his hands.

"That's it! Here Asami!" the firebender handed the creatures to the heiress, who was forced to take them into her own hands.

"Wait, why me? They're your kids."

"They're not my kids! They're just three little spirits I just so happened to have found in my apartment before it turned into a vine habitat!"

"Mako, they're baby dragon-fly spirits." Korra said.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, once they bond with someone, they grow attached to them. It's something they can't shake off. You might as well give them names and call yourself, 'papa'."

"Well maybe I don't want to be bonded to a supernatural creature." Mako said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't knock it till you tried it." Korra said as she petted Twilight's head, earning a smile from the alicorn. Mako knew where his girlfriend was coming from, but still, Korra's bond with the ponies was different. They bonded at first sight, it wasn't exactly the same with Mako and these spirits. The connection wasn't entirely mutual, not to mention Korra and the ponies had some kind of destined history, so of corse their connection was powerful. He saw the lizard spirits whimpering and giving him the puppy eyes with their big brown orbs. Surprisingly for reptiles, their were kind of adorable.

He sighed before saying, "Okay fine, I'll think about what to do with them. In the mean time, Flash and I have got some last minute paper work to file back at the police station."

"Again?" Korra asked sadly. This had been the fifth time this week that Mako had to stay late at work, including Flash, who was new to the station, along with a few other pony guards who transferred to the Republic City police force as the first step to humans and ponies coexisting. Something that was agreed on by both Celestia and Raiko.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't stay as late this time." Mako said sweetly before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "Love you." he turned towards Twilight and also kissed her on the head. "And you." he walked over to Flash Sentry, "And you-are coming with me." Mako forcibly grabbed Flash by the tail and dragged him out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mako! My-tail-is-attached-to-my body!"

"Wait, what do I do about these guys?" Asami asked as Mako and Flash made their way out. The spirits wiggling in her grasp.

"Give them a time out!" Mako responded.

Before Asami could respond, she heard the door slam, and the heiress narrowed her eyes and groaned in frustration. The lizard spirits chirped in her hands. "Your daddy is a real meanie. Yes he is. Yes he is!" she cooed at the creatures, for which she found pretty adorable.

Bumi gasped. "Oh, did you see that? I think the napkin moved."

"You blew on it." Kya said in annoyance.

"Wait. Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger." he pondered before turning to Bolin. "Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

He turned to the orange pony, "Applejack?"

"I think your head has suffered from enough impacts." said the orange pony.

Rainbow Dash rose her hoof enthusiastically, "Oh, oh maybe I can throw a fire ball at him?" she suggested with equal enthusiasm. She loved any excuse to use her firebending. The pony was soon surrounded by nothing but disapproving eyes. She lowered her ears and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oooooooooorrrr not."

"If you're going to be bending giant boulders and shooting fire balls, you can do it outside." Pema said irritatedly.

Tenzin slammed his hands onto the table, "No one is bending giant boulders or shooting fire blasts!"

Meelo slammed his hand in the table, causing a plate to rise up from the impact, and the young airbender threw it at his uncle. "Look alive, Uncle Bumi!"

Bumi looked in fear as the plate flew towards him. He closed his eyes shut and stretched out his hands, stopping the plate from hitting him. Once he opened his eyes, he saw he had managed to stop the plate…by trapping it in a ball of air.

"I told you!"

Everyone at the table looked at the scene in total surprise. They eyes wide open like dinner plates, their mouths hung open, so wide they could literally catch flies. Even the spirits in Asami's grip were shocked. Pinkie Pie was smiling while shouting,

"Wow-we!"

"I can't believe my eyes" Applejack said, not blinking at all.

Rainbow Dash was literally baffled by this, "What-how-when-how-why-what?"

Rarity placed her hoof on her forehead and fainted from the shock.

"Unbelievable." Tenzin said, his breath nearly caught in his throat. "You're actually an airbender."

Twilight shook her head rapidly to try and make any logical sense out of this. "How is this even possible? This isn't scientifically possible! How is this happening?!"

Bumi was smiling widely as he continued airbending the plate. "Wait 'till I tell Mom, she's gonna love this."

Finally, Bumi lost control of his bending, causing the plate to drop onto the floor and shattered.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Spike said.

(~)

After four long hours, Mako and Flash were finally done with their paper work. The young firebender placed the documents into the drawer and sighed in relief. "Glad that's over." he said to his friend and fellow partner. Flash was in his anthro form, his pony ears, wings and tail remained, and his Cutie mark on his left shoulder. Male ponies had their on their arms in anthro forms, while female ponies had theirs on their cheeks like Korra. Ever since they came to the police station, Flash had been so quiet. Almost as quiet as Twilight when he got back to the air temple. He looked at his friend with worry.

"Hey, Sentry, you okay? You haven't said a word since we got here."

"It's nothing." he said. But Mako could tell when Flash was lying.

"I know you're lying."

"How can you even tell?"

"You're not looking at me in the eye."

Flash hung his head in embarrassment. Since he was a young colt, Flash was never that good at lying. It was one of the many things that made him such a good palace guard. His effortless honesty.

"Okay, okay you caught me. It's about-" before Flash could tell Mako his problem, the phone on his desk rang. Mako knew that interrogating Flash would have to wait.

"It's probably Korra. But this talk isn't over." he said in a tone of voice only a big brother would use. Mako placed the phone near his ear. "Hey honey, I know it's late but I-" Mako suddenly blushed in embarrassment when he heard not the feminine voice of his girlfriend, but a masculine one he did not recognize. "Oh! Sorry sir, I thought you were someone else!" Flash tried his best to contain his laughter. As the man on the other line continued to speak, Mako's face grew concerned, "He what? Slow down. Okay, We're on our way." with that he hung up the phone and Flash stood up from his chair.

"Trouble?"

"I guess so."

(~)

The boys arrived at small shop owned by a young man, who was the one who called the police. Mako opened the door and the two were surprised to see the place completely trashed. The whole store was filled with shattered glassware, bits and pieces scattered all across the floor and shelves, which were also kind of wrecked. They wondered what might have caused this.

"What the heck did this?" Flash asked. The shop keeper walked to the boys, still a bit shaken from the experience.

"It was my brother. He's out of control."

Mako pulled out a notepad and Flash simply observed. He was still learning the ways of the human police force, and he had yet to fully master writing without using his mouth.

"Okay, just tell me what happened." Mako said as to the shop keeper as he wrote on the notepad. The shopkeeper began explaining.

"We were arguing about the books, and Daw was yelling at me. And all of a sudden, things started flying around. He was creating this storm, like-"

"Like what?" Mako asked.

"Well, like he was airbending."

At the sound of 'airbending', Mako put down his pen and notepad. Both he and Flash exchanged confused looks before looking back at the shop keeper.

"Sir, that's impossible." Mako said. "Aside from some ponies in Equestria, there are only five aribenders in the entire world, and your brother is not one of them."

"I know what I saw. He was freaking out yelling: "What's happening to me?" Then he ran into the back room and locked himself in." the shop keeper pointed to the said door at the far back of the room. Mako approached it and knocked on the door.

"Police. Open up."

"Go away!" The man on the other said cried out in distraught. But Mako stood before the door and spoke authoritatively.

"Get out of here, sir, or I'm knocking this door down."

"Mako wait." Flash said, "If this guy really can airbend, by the looks of things, he doesn't seem to have any control over it. Maybe we should ask him calmly to step out. The poor guy's probably scared."

Mako shook his head and placed his hand on Flash's shoddier. "Sentry, you're new to this, so just watch and learn from the expert." Mako turned towards the door once more and knocked on it hard. "Sir, I'm giving you three seconds to come out. One. Two."

Flash flinched as his friend was literally blown away by a gust of wind, getting slammed by the door that was knocked off its hinges and pined Mako down. A distraught looking man with shaking hands, dark hair and a mustache stood by the door. His cloths were rather messed up due to the constant wind blasts he had unintentionally created. He quickly ran out of the shop screaming.

"I'm so sorry!" Daw ran out before airbending away. Flash helped Mako toss the door on top of him aside. His hair was messed up and his face was bright red from the impact.

"I told you. Airbending!" said the shop keeper.

Flash Sentry crossed his arms while arching an eyebrow at his partner and asked sarcastically, "So, 'Mister Expert' what did I learn?"

Mako stared at him in annoyance, before slumping down with a sigh.

(~)

The next morning at Air Temple island, Bumi was still trying to airbend while his family and friends looked at him. The man waved his arms constantly, but no matter what he did, no air came out.

"Ugh, I can't figure this thing out"

"You're telling me." said Twilight as she continued to look through her notes. Both in her hands and being levitated by her magic around her. "I've been up all night trying to find some logical reason to Bumi's new powers."

"And what've you got?" Korra asked. The Avatar flinched when her friend groaned in frustration and threw the papers everywhere.

"Nothing! That's what I got."

The hyperactive Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere behind her friends, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "Or maybe it's some kind of new Airbender disease! And I could be next!"

Korra and Twilight shared the same 'are you kidding me' stares. "Pinkie, you already have airbending." said Korra. The pink pony gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! It's already spreading! Everypony for herself!"

Twilight groaned as she face palmed herself. "Pinkie, Bumi is not sick! Besides, I highly doubt a virus is the culprit here."

Korra turned towards her airbending master, "Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?" she asked.

Tenzin pondered on the possibility, "I suppose it's possible."

"Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer." Ikki said.

"Very late." Rarity replied.

Kya closed her eyes and waved her hands around Bumi, feeling his energies, "I have been noticing a change in your aura lately."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Bumi asked with a pout as he continued to airbend. At that moment, Mako, Lin and Flash Sentry approached the group. Mako rushed towards Korra and happily embraced her.

"Sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't stay late at work again."

"It's fine. Besides, we've been pretty busy with something else." Korra gestured towards Bumi, who was still trying to airbend. In Mako, Lin and Flash's points of view, the man looked like he had lost his marbles. Twilight sweetly waved at Flash. He smiled in return, but didn't say a word. The princess lowered her ears in sadness.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asked as she watched Bumi's crazy antics.

"Lin, you won't believe this." Tenzin said. "Bumi just started airbending."

Lin, Mako and Flash's eyes widened in surprise. Did they hear him right? Pinkie Pie, in her pony form hopped in front of Lin, "I saw it with my own little pony eyes." she said.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one." Lin said, shocking Tenzin, Korra and the Ponies.

"What?"

"Flash Sentry and I got a call last night." Mako said. "About a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere."

This news was incredibly shocking for everyone, especially Tenzin. It was remarkable that his non-bender brother could now airbend, but now another could too? Was all of this even real, or was he simply dreaming?

"You mean there's another one?" Rarity asked, she placed her knuckles on her chin in thought. "Two new airbenders in one day?"

Rainbow Dash rubbed her temples, trying to prevent a growing headache. "Okay, this is all just too weird. I thought Tenzin and his family were the last airbenders on the planet. Not counting the airbender ponies, of course."

Twilight's ears perked up, "Wait a sec, maybe this is just like what happened with us."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Maybe somehow the effects of Harmonic Convergence caused new airbenders to pop up out of nowhere. Kind of like how ponies can turn anthro whenever we come into your world."

Fluttershy stepped in, "You said so yourself, Korra; Harmonic Convergence caused a change in the earth's energy."

The Avatar placed her indeed finger on her chin in thought. "You're right. It does sound like the most logical explanation at this point."

"Where is the airbender now?" Tenzin asked Mako. The firebender's eyes looked away from him and down at the ground, embarrassed to look at anyone in the eye.

"He…blew a door down on me and got away." the firebender scowled at the anthro pegasus with blue hair, who was chucking with his hands in his pocket. Flash stopped his laughing when he noticed the amber eyes staring daggers at him.

"Glare all you want, man. It was funny."

Mako sighed before speaking, "Anyway, we got an all-points bulletin out on him right now."

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and was now hovering three feet above the ground. "We can help you look for him." she said enthusiastically.

The firebender smiled at the anthro rainbow-haired pegasus. "Great, we could use the extra hands. Or hooves, whichever you guys decide."

"Slow down! Quit it!"

Everyone's head turned to see poor Asami, being literally dragged by her heels across the courtyard, holding on to three little winged lizard spirits by their tails, grunting as she tried to maintain her grip on them.

"For little guys, you sure got a lot of muscle." her green eyes fell on the tall dark haired man standing next to the Avatar and the heiress smiled mischievously. "Look kids, daddy's home!"

The three spirits let out adorable little chirpy sounds and Asami released the three energetic lizards, who all rushed towards Mako, who screamed in terror as they came closer.

"AH!" the young man was immediately tumbled down to the floor and the spirits were on his head and shoulders. The girls all laughed at this cute little scene. Mako sat up, pouting and crossing his arms in bitterness. He should have known Asami would get him back for this. The sweet heiress was not without a back bone, and ever since she fully got over all of her infatuation feelings towards him, their relationship developed into that of the classic brother and sister kind. Which surprisingly, they were much happier with.

Asami walked over while dusting off her hands. "That's what you get for making me babysit."

"Mako! Stop playing around!" Lin shouted authoritatively at her fellow officer. "We've got an airbender to find."

Mako sat back up, still wearing his angry expression, with the spirits on his head and shoulders. Jinora tapped on Mako's leg to get his attention. "If you'd like, I could take care of them while you-"

"Great, thanks!"

Mako didn't waste a second in handing Jinora the three spirits. The cute little creatures chirped and attempted to fly back to Mako, who waved his index finger in front of them. "Ah, ah, stay!" the three hesitantly obeyed his orders and remained in Jinora's arms. Mako turned to his girlfriend with a smile, "Me and the police will help with the search while you guys look around downtown. If we split up we might find him faster."

Korra smirked, "Well, we'll see who finds him first."

Her boyfriend smirked in return, "We'll see."

The two chuckled and Korra kissed Mako's cheek.

"Good luck."

"You too."

For extra good luck, the two embraced and kissed one another passionately. Both Tenzin and Jinora exchanged bored looks before sticking out their tongues and sliding off. Once the two ended the kiss Mako walked ahead to where Lin had walked off to. Flash Sentry followed him, but flinched and came to a halt when he heard his girlfriend calling him.

"Flash, wait. You want to come and help us find the airbender?" she asked sweetly. Flash lowered his ears nervously and turned to face her.

"Oh, well, I could but, I should probably go with the police, so I can, y'know….learn the ropes…and stuff."

Korra, Asami and the Mane Six all exchanged skeptical looks with one another, even Twilight looked at her boyfriend the same way they all did. "Are you okay? It almost feels like you've been avoiding me lately."

"No, I'm fine. I should just, get going." he was quiet for two seconds before saluting. "So, as you were….ladies." with that, her awkwardly marched off following Mako, while the girls all looked at each other in confusion.

Fluttershy whispered to Pinkie Pie, "That was weird, wasn't it?"

"I know weird, and that was it!"

Twilight sadly watched her boyfriend leave and felt the warmth of Korra's hand on her shoulder, smiling in consolation.

(~)

The girls all headed to Asami's Satomobile near a parking spot in the city. The Avatar and Alicorn both rushed to the vehicle.

"This is so exciting!" Korra said enthusiastically, which was shared with Rainbow Dash.

"I know! New airbenders in the city? How awesome can that get?" Rainbow exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It would be nice to meet another human airbender." said Fluttershy.

"Bet we can find that guy before the boys do." Korra said to her fellow princess with a wink. She smirked in return.

"Yeah, and maybe Flash and I will finally have something to talk about." Twiloght said, right before she flinched at something fly right past her. Korra quickly grabbed something in her hand which was thrown by Asami. Once the Avatar opened her hand, she realized her heiress friend had just given her the car keys. She looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Was Asami being serious?

Rarity tapped on Asami's shoulder, chuckling nervously, "Ha, ha, um, Asami darling, did you just give Korra the car keys?"

"Yep." The raven hair heiress said with a smile. Korra and the ponies all exchanged worried expressions, even Pinkie Pie, surprisingly.

Korra looked at the keys and then at Asami, "You know I'm not very good at this."

"The last time she drove one of your cars, she rammed it into a lamp post." Rainbow Dash said, sitting cross-legged on the side of the car. But Asami maintained her smile.

"Come on, you're the Avatar, master of all the elements. You should learn how to drive." she flipped her hair casually, "Besides, it's relaxing."

Rainbow Dash sat up and flew a few feet up, "Well, I'm flying while you're driving."

Asami crossed her arms and shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no, all of you are staying in the car. Show some support."

"Sweetie, we always show support for our dear Korra-kins." Rarity said, as she too flipped her hair the same way Asami did, followed by a furrowed brows and serious glare. "Just not with driving."

"I gotta agree with Rarity on this one." Korra said.

"Come on, I'll show you the basics. It'll be fun." Asami insisted

"Shutgun!" Pinkie Pie shouted from the front seat.

Korra eventually gave in. "Okay, but we should probably have some barf bags at the ready."

"I'm not gonna get sick." Asami assured playfully.

"I meant for Fluttershy." the Avatar pointed downwards, to the anthro Fluttershy crunched down shaking and hiding behind Asami's legs.

The heiress arched an eyebrow, "Wow she's good, I didn't even feel her behind me."

Applejack jumped onto the back seat, "Come all ya'll. Might be fun."

(~)

"Not fun! Not fun!"

The Mane Six were all in their pony forms, their eyes widened in fear and distress, clinging on to the back seats for their dear lives, while some sat on the backseat floor. If they didn't know any better, they would say Korra's driving was even worse than they imagined. The Avatar was trying to get the hang of this contraption, but these labels and buttons were a bit confusing for her. Asami's hair flipped in the wind, her visibly distressed expression mirroring that of the ponies as she panick-ly instructed the Avatar.

"Clutch! Clutch!"

Korra constantly jerked the vehicle, the ponies jumping and landing again on their seats. "This is why I wanted to fly!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Fluttershy had her eyes shut and covered the whole time. "Stop the ride, I wanna get off!"

The only one actually having fun was Pinkie Pie, who waved her hooves in the air. "Weeeeee!"

Finally, Korra braked the car, while another car roughly stopped behind them. "That's the break." Asami said, catching her breath and trying to calm her beating heart. While the other ponies were all in shock, Pinkie Pie was jumping happily.

"That was fun! Let's go again!"

Rarity felt the whole world spinning. Her face was even paler than usual, "Let's not and say we did." she quickly covered her mouth as the vomit made its way up. The poor pony leaned to the side of the vehicle and puked. Asami finally managed to calm her nerves.

"Okay, let's try again. You ready?"

The car behind them honked, and Korra saluted to Asami mimicking Flash Sentry. The gesture made the two girls, and even ponies laugh. Rarity finally regained her composure, and sat calmly on her seat as Korra restarted the engine.

"I wonder if the boys have had any luck so far." Korra said lightheartedly.

"Who knows." said Asami. "Mako's probably lecturing Flash as they go along. You know what a perfectionist he is."

Korra chuckled, "Tell me about it." as the girls joked, the car behind them turned and stopped next to them, the driver glaring at them as he drove by. Twilight lowered her ears sadly.

"Why the long face, suguarcube?" Applejack asked. She always knew when something was wrong with her friends.

"Do you girls think Flash might want to break up with me?" she asked. The rest of the girls were silent for a moment…before they all bursted out laughing. The alicorn glared at them all. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement." she said sarcastically.

Korra slowly stopped her laughing, "Sorry, Twiliy, I just find that hard to believe. Flash is crazy about you."

"Then why hasn't he talked to me? All he's done lately is come up with some lame excuse to avoid me." she began mimicking Flash's male voice as she re-enacted all of his excuses, "'Can't talk, gotta work.' 'Mako's showing me this new police thing'. 'We got another case, can't talk.' 'More paperwork, can't talk.' Uh! One is as stupid as the last."

"Well, maybe it's time you stopped waiting for him to say something and confront him about it." Korra suggested. "As his girlfriend, you should know if something's troubling him."

"Korra's right." Asami said. "You at least deserve an explanation."

The alicorn nodded in agreement, "I know but…I guess I'm…"

"What?" Korra asked.

"What if I confront him about and he gets mad?"

Korra's eyes widened as she placed the pieces together, "Twilight Sparkle, is this about what happened between me and Mako?"

The alicorn slightly turned her gaze away, "Yeah. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want-"

"To go through what we went through?" Korra finished for her friend. She saw the alicorn nod from the review mirror and sighed. "Twilight, what happened with me and Mako, yes it was painful, but our mistake was that we didn't handle it correctly. We were both mad and proud and we didn't listen to each other. But that doesn't mean that we loved each other any less. I mean, I hurt Tenzin when I decided to train with Unalaq, but that didn't lessen his love for me. No matter how many times we fight or disagree, or even hurt each other, if you love someone you'll look past any mistake. The same goes for friends." The ponies all smiled at Korra's wisdom. "Just talk to him. Don't just be his girlfriend. Be his friend."

"Thanks Korra." the alicorn smiled in gratitude. Asami felt so lucky to have such good friends with her. But then, she remembered one incident that almost happened in the past when Korra was gone. It didn't seem like a big deal because it didn't happen but still, Asami felt the need to at least let Korra know. She looked down at her lap, her hands intertwined together.

"Korra, since we're being honest here, I need to tell you something about Mako, and I probably should have told you this sooner but…while you were gone….I….almost…kissed him. I'm sorry."

The ponies and Korra's eyes all widened in surprise at this. Asami ALMOST kissed Mako?

"You what?!" Rainbow shouted, "When did that happen?!"

"When Discord returned my stolen meca tanks that night at Mako's sting operation. I was close to doing it, but Discord showed up and stopped me. I don't think Mako even knew what I was doing, it happened too quickly. But, I still kind of wanted to. I'm so, so sorry."

The heiress prepared to get an scowl from the Avatar and her pony friends. Things were going so well right now, why did she had to ruin it with that stupid confession. To her surprise, her friends laughed.

"Ha, ha! I have to admit, I did not see that coming." Korra said in between laughs.

The ponies in the back continued to laugh as well and Applejack wiped away a single tear, "Oh, the irony!"

"You're not mad?" Asami asked in surprise.

The Avatar maintained her smile, "No! I mean, I kissed Mako when he was still going out with you, so…"

"You what?" Asami glared at the Avatar in annoyance. Korra was shocked by her reaction.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!"

To Korra's surprise, Asami smiled. "I'm just kidding I knew a long time ago."

Korra chuckled in relief. "Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm really glad it hasn't come between our friendship."

"Totally." Twilight agreed. "You're a great friend Asami. We don't know where we would be without you."

The heiress blushed at the kind words. "Thanks. And I actually like being friends with Mako. Surprisingly, even more than when we were dating. Is that weird?"

"Na, of course not." Korra said. "He told me he felt the same way." this news brought a smile to Asami's face. "And for what it's worth, I just know you'll find someone someday. You deserve it."

"Thanks. But for now, I'm just happy with my friends."

"What about Bolin?" Pinkie Pie asked as she rose her hoof.

"What about him?" Korra asked.

"He could be a good possible match for Asami. Why not?"

All the girls arched an eyebrow at the idea. Asami and Bolin? Really? The heiress pondered at the idea.

"Me and Bo? Seriously?….mmmm….well…."

Rarity poked her head in between the two front seats, "I hate to interrupt this sparkling conversation but; VINE!"

The girls screamed in horror as Korra slammed hard on the brakes of the car, swerving the vehicle, narrowly missing the large spirit vines in the middle of the road. The girls all sighed in relief when a hedgehog-like plant spirit phased towards the car. Asami gasped at the sight of the creature, this was the first time seeing a large spirit.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the spirit snapped at the ladies in the car.

Rainbow Dash flew upwards near the spirit's face, her stern expression matching his. "What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?!"

"Don't ask me, pony! You and your Avatar friend made the world this way we're just living in it!"

Korra stood up from her seat and looked up at the spirit sternly. "Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city!"

The spirit, however, simply turned his head with his nose up high in a snotty manner. "Spirits, vines. We're all the same." He turned his back to them, "Seems like the Avatar would know that." the spirit walked away into the forest of vines. Once he was gone, Korra sat back into her seat, starring into blank space. Asami looked on at her with concern, but the ponies could sense that the Avatar was pondering something.

"Korra, you okay?" Asami asked and Pinkie Pie stood up from behind her seat.

"Oh! I know that look! That's 'Korra's thinking' look!".

Korra's eyes widened slightly in realization. "I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines…" she placed her knuckles near her chin as she pondered. "but I'm gonna need a lot of water."

(~)

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin sat, meditating before the statue of his father, Avatar Aang, atop Aang Memorial Island. After the attack from UnaVaatu, the statue was restored to its rightful glory, standing nearby the crystal tree with the Equestian portal hovering over it.

"It's like a dream, Dad." he said to the statue, "After a hundred and seventy years, new airbenders."

"Dad."

He was interrupted from his 'conversation' when his youngest daughter called out for him. She ran towards her father with Jinora and Meelo. Ikki kneeled onto his leg, while Meelo leaped onto his shoulders.

"When that new guy's airbending, does that make him our brother?" she asked.

"Well, in a way, all airbenders are a family." her father said.

"Does that mean I have to share my room because I like my personal space."

Tenzin smiled at his younger daughter's question. "Of course not. But we might have to get used to not being the only airbenders around anymore."

"I hope we have enough for an army." Meelo said and he leaped off, his hands on his hips as he looked on at the statue of his grandfather. "I want to be Commander like Uncle Bumi."

"Air Nomads don't have armies, Meelo." Jinora pointed out mater-a-fact to her little brother.

"But maybe, there will be enough to fill the temples again." Tenzin said. The very idea of new airbenders appearing all around truly was a dream come true. For years, he believed his father's culture was gone forever after the original airbenders were all wiped out during the Hundred Year War. But now, as if by a true miracle, or work of magic, a long-lost nation was slowly coming back to life. Tears began form in his eyes.

What's wrong, Daddy?" Jinora asked in concern, she had only seen her father cry very few times. But the smile on Tenzin's face gave her comfort.

"I just wish your grandfather was here to see this." he wiped away the tears, the smile still on his face.

"Will you be airbender President?" Meelo asked.

"No, but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibility."

Meelo outstretched his arms, "Don't worry Dad, we'll help you." Meelo walked towards his father and embraced him in a warm hug, while his sisters follow suit.

"I know you will." Tenzin said as he hugged his children in return. They maybe be young, but his children were as brave, smart, and loyal as their late grandfather was.

Even if they didn't know it, a single white butterfly with blue patterns watched the scene from afar in a nearby bush. The butterfly knew that Avatar Aang would have been very proud of his family.

(~)

Korra and the Mane Six, accompanied by Lin and Bolin, all stood on a bridge before a large building, completely overgrown with spirit vines.

"I hope this works." Korra said, looking up at the building.

"Um, guys. Look who's here" Rainbow Dash pointed her thumb to behind her back. The girls all narrowed their eyes when they saw Raiko and the press approach them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked in annoyance.

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weed." Raiko said, "So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch."

Rarity placed her hands on her hips in a sassy manner and scowled at the man. "How exactly is this suppose to help Korra?"

"I hoped this would motivate her." The president answered honestly…surprisingly. The reporters already began asking questions. Korra was already fuming with anger.

"Princess Avatar Korra, do you really think-" the reporter was interrupted when Korra stretched out her hand.

"No questions! Just stand there. Silently!" she said sharply.

The Avatar approached the vines and closed her eyes. The ponies knew she was focusing her energy. Her wings spread open wide and glowed brightly. Her eyes opened, revealing two glowing white orbs. She was in the Avatar State. The ponies, though their eyes were not glowing, their elements shimmered dimly. They could sense Korra's Avatar Spirit, for which they shared, but at the moment they were allowing her to use its full power. They would only aid her if they were truly needed, but they all agreed this was something Korra had to do on her own. She began bending out the water from the bellow the bridge into swirled forms around the vines. As she closed the loops, she infused positive spiritual energies to the water, causing them to glow gold. Before everyone's eyes, the vines slowly retreated, releasing the building they had entrapped and slowly grew downwards into the water. The press looked on in awe while the Ponies looked on proudly. When the vines fully retreated, Korra stopped bending and bows in respect. Her wings and eyes no longer glowing, with her right fist on her left palm she bowed her head.

"Go in peace."

The crowd clapped and Korra was quickly surrounded by her friends who embraced her in a congratulatory hug. "You were awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Simply divine. As always." Rarity said with a wave of her hand. Fluttershy clasped her hands together, giving her famous soft. "Yay!"

Unfortunately, the reporters approached them and began bombarding the Avatar with questions. The girls looked at them in annoyance.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Will you send the spirits away now?"

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?"

Suddenly, a loud splash was heard and the ground beneath them began to shake. The girls all gasped and their eyes widened in horror. The large spirit vines began to emerge from the water, once again entrapping the building in its coils. Everyone was startled by this, Korra's spirit technique didn't work. The vines grew denser than before as they spread rapidly around the building from which they were previously released from. They also grew to inundate the opposite block, entrapping another building. A young boy standing by the window recoiled in shock at the state of the growth. The vines grew, breaking the windows and concealing all of the exit doors. The weight of the powerful vines caused the building to tilt toward the bridge, everyone inside screamed in horror.

"Look out!" Korra shouted as she spread out her wings and flew upwards. The guards escorted the worried Raiko away while Bolin, Applejack and Lin ran forward and bend out a rock pillar to stop the building from toppling over. Korra barged open the door with airbending and looked at the worried occupants. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity stood by her side.

"Let's go, people! Hurry." Rainbow exclaimed to the worried folk and they all obeyed her, running out the building in panic while Twilight and Rarity lead them out. Korra looked on as the people evacuated and turned to the ponies.

"Stay with them" she ordered before flying up to the window where the boy was trapped. She reached out to grab the child when rumbling caused her to gasp. She grabbed the child as the tip of the building collapsed. "Hang on." with her powerful wings, Korra dove down and landed safely on the ground, releasing the boy who quickly ran towards Rarity, who held him close. Korra flipped and stopped the tip of the roof from crashing into the ground with airbending while the remaining occupants fled the danger. The boy spotted his mother and ran towards her. She embraced her son in a warm hug. The boy turned to look at his savior who strained herself and slowly let the tip land softly, her stunning feathered wings spread wide open as she stood up straight. Bolin, Lin and the ponies walked up to her.

"I think that could've gone better." Bolin said. Korra lowered her gaze in shame. She had failed in getting rid of the vines. Now everyone was going to blame her. Some princess she turned out to be.

(~)

Twilight Sparkle landed perfectly near the pavilion. Her best friend was sitting cross-legged a few feet away from her. Korra immediately sense her presence.

"Can't talk. Meditating." she said, not even turning around to face her.

"Somepony's at the end of her rope. You hate meditating." Twilight said, trying to prevent herself from chuckling. Korra opened her eyes and stopped meditating, lowering her arms.

"I thought if I really tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars, someone who knows something to help me, but I can't. They're gone." while remaining seated, Twilight walked by and sat next to her, hugging her legs. Korra turned to look at her. "Did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?"

"You didn't ruin anything. You did what you thought was best for the world, and now things have changed."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Korra, I know things are hard now, but you'll get through it. You always do." the alicorn smiled at her friend, but that smile quickly faded when Korra didn't return the gesture. She simply looked onward at the sea.

"I've tried everything I could think of to get rid of the vines but now I'm stumped. Some princess I turned out to be."

"Korra, you're a great princess and a great Avatar."

"Oh yeah? Then why can't I fix this? It seems no matter how hard I try to do things on my own, it keeps blowing up in my face. I have all of these responsibilities, I'm the Avatar, I'm a princess, it's…it's just too much."

"Well at least you're actually doing _something_!"

Korra was taken back by this. Twilight had never responded to Korra in that manner before. The alicorn lowered her pony ears and looked away.

"Sorry. That came out wrong."

"Twilight, this isn't just about the vines anymore, is it?" Korra asked. She could sense that this was indeed the fact. Twilight took in a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

"When I first met you, I knew that all you ever really needed was a friend. In your world, I felt like I was a part of something." her smiled then faded and she looked on at the ocean in front of her. Her chin resting on her knees. "But back in Equestria, I don't feel like my role as a princess amounts to much. All of the other alicorns, including Queen Leilani, all do something important. You've only been a princess for two weeks and you already know what your purpose. While all I ever seem to do is…smile and wave."

Korra felt awful, even though she knew Twilight was feeling down in the dumps, she didn't entirely know the complete reason for it. She knew it was partly because Flash Sentry wasn't exactly talking to her, but she didn't know she was having second doubts about her position as a princess of Equestria. But the next thing she said really stroked her heart.

"Now that you have wings and magic you're so much wiser now…I sometimes feel like you won't need me and the girls anymore."

Korra wrapped her arm around the alicorn princess into a warm embrace. "No, Twily. I'll always need you. Always. No matter how busy my life gets, I'll never push you guys away. I wouldn't even be here is it wasn't for you. You helped me become the person I am now. And I will always be grateful for that." Twilight smiled and rested her head on Korra's shoulder like a younger sister finding comfort from her big sister.

"Thanks."

"Besides, I'm still not even sure if I did anything to really deserve becoming a princess."

Twilight removed her head from Korra's shoulder to face her. "What do you mean? You defeated the dark spirit."

"Yeah, right after I started a civil war, and Vaatu would never had gotten free if I hadn't been so stupid. Ow!" the Avatar rubbed her arm from which Twilight had just punched her.

"You're not stupid. You're one of the smartest humans I know. And you've done plenty to prove you do deserve to wear your crown."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Korra said lightheartedly, earning a chuckle from Twilight. "You're an amazing princess too, Twilight. You'll play your part soon enough. And I'll be right there when you do."

The Avatar stood up and overlooked at the ocean, the sun was nearly setting and the blue sky was now turning bright gold.

**("One Dream" from Tom Sayer 200 animated film)**

**Korra;**

_Somewhere in our hearts_

_Somewhere deep inside, lives a dream_

_That's worth dreaming_

**Twilight;**

_Every now and then_

_I get a glimpse of where I could fly_

_But you and I share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we are_

**Twilight;**

_Till I find the path that's meant for me, we share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream!_

The two girls spread out their wings and flew across the temple island.

**Twilight;**

I_'ve imagined what would be_

_A magical fate is waiting for me_

_It's still out there_

**Korra;**

_Our vision is the same_

_Even though we see the world through different eyes_

_You and I, share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we are_

**Korra;**

_Till you find the path that's meant for you_

_We share-_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_One dream!_

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't know where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we are_

_Till I find the path that's meant for me_

_We share-_

_One dream!_

_One dream!_

The girls landed once again underneath the pavilion, high five each other. No matter what they went through, they always had each other's backs. The girls gasped in surprise when they heard clapping from behind.

"Nice song."

The girls sighed in relief once they realized who it was. "Tenzin, you scared the feathers off of us!" Korra exclaimed in slight annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Wait, just how long have you been here?" Twilight asked.

"Long enough. And I understand what you girls are going through."

The girls lowered their shoulders sadly as the air nomad walked up to both and placed each hand on one of their shoulders. "For what it's worth you are both remarkable princesses. And I couldn't be prouder."

Both girls smiled graciously. "Thanks Tenzin." Korra smiled changed into a frown, "But that still doesn't change the fact that I couldn't fix this problem. I've changed everything."

"Just like Twilight said, you did what you thought was best for the world. For a lot of people, changes can be good or bad, depending on their point of view."

Korra sighed sadly, "I know from the people's point of view, it's bad."

"You're not the President, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world, and that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it."

"Right." Korra dropped onto the ground and Twilight and Tenzin joined her.

"On the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me." The air nomad said proudly. "What you both did during Harmonic Convergence not only in uniting our world with Equestria and restoring the magic, but also may have brought back the Air Nation, and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar. And a great Princess."

Korra placed her chin on her knees. "It's scary. I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I am supposed to be doing half the time. It seems like I should be ... wiser."

"True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are."

"He's right." Twilight said, "You've help start a new age Korra. There's no going back."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when Bolin, Spike and Rainbow Dash all came running in, breathing for air. Korra, Twilight and Tenzin turned their attention to them.

"Mako called!" Spike said.

"The cops found a new airbender guy." Bolin said while pointing his fingers upwards, "but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down…Ooh sorry, did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?"

Korra simply chucked as she stood up, Twilight and Tenzin followed behind her. "Avatar wisdom is a thing of the past, Bolin." she said as she tapped Bolin on the shoulder. "Come on."

Bolin scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Oh okay. Is that a good thing?"

"Depends who you ask."

(~)

Oogi flew down and landed onto Kyoshi Bridge, which was already swamped with police cars and officers, both pony and human, all around. Up on the highest part of the bridge, the airbender Daw was shaking in fear while holding onto the bridge, looking around wondrously. Tenzin, and Bolin jumped off Oogi as did Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity and Spike. Korra, Twilight, Rainbow flew down on their wings and walked up between Lin, Mako and Flash Sentry. Lin spoke via a loud-hailer.

"Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action."

Daw saw the metalbenders hoist themselves up to the top of the bridge, using their metal cables, and approach the frightened man while taking fighting stances.

"Stay back! I'm dangerous." Daw cried out, but the metalbenders ignored his warnings and attacked him by unleashing their cables at him. Daw defended himself by spreading his arm wide, unleashing a powerful air dome, knocking off all of the metalbenders from the side of the bridge. Daw cried out to them in shock.

"Sorry!"

The metalbenders quickly fired their cables toward the bridge before swinging back to the ground. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and pounded her fists.

"Alright, looks like we're doing this the hard way." the pegasus pony flew up into the air, leaving behind a rainbow trail and a powerful gust of wind, from which the other shielded themselves, their hair and cloths bellowing in the wind. Rainbow Dash flew up and hovered in front of Daw, who was still shaking in fear.

"Alright pal, you better get down from this bridge right now or I'll-" but before she could finish, Daw, out of pure fear, accidentally unleashed another wind blow from his hand, which stroked the anthro pony and she blew backwards, falling from the sky. Luckily, she was caught in time by Twilight and Fluttershy who both lowered her down gently. She rubbed her head, dazed from the impact. "Okay, that didn't work."

Korra looked up at the man, he looked so scared and confused, and it looked like he was having a hard time keeping calm. If he got any more anxious he could fall off the bridge. With fierce determination, Korra spread out her wings and flew up towards Daw, landing on the top of the bridge, near where he stood near the pretty steep ledge.

"Don't panic, I'm here to talk." she said calmly, squatting down from where she was, her wings half open to maintain her balance.

"Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone." said the frightened man.

Korra sympathized with his situation. "Tell me about it. Rough day huh? I'm kinda having a rough day myself. You mind if I sit down here?" she asked, pointing to her current sitting place. Daw nodded hesitantly, while trying to keep himself from falling. Korra sat down straight on her spot, her wings now partly closed, and spoke to the man in a kind, compassionate voice.

"Look, I know you're scared. You've gone through a big change and it's kinda my fault. But you're not alone, there are other airbenders and they want to help you, actually they are really excited to meet you."

"I don't want to be an airbender." Daw took a few steps closer to the avatar, pleadingly. "Please, you are the Avatar, make it stop. Ahh!" realizing how close he was to the ledge, Daw screamed and pressed his back against the bridge.

"I'm sorry, I can't." seeing the man was still anxious, Korra decided to try a different approach, "Listen, I've never told this to anyone besides my friends but, when I first became an alicorn, I was pretty scared too."

"You? But you're the Avatar and a Princess now. I thought being an alicorn would be great."

Korra chuckled at this, "Ha, oh yeah, sure. New crown and magical powers which I'm still trying to figure out, it's loads of fun. Why, just a few weeks ago I literally froze my boyfriend's office in ice." Korra said with a humorously sarcastic tone, "And you try sleeping with two huge wings on your back. Believe me, it's no picnic."

Hearing the way she described her previous struggle to adapting to her new form made Daw feel a bit better. And her kind-hearted smile and lighthearted attitude made him feel safer. The ponies, Mako and Tenzin all proudly watched from above as Korra talked with Daw, the man visibly looked more calm.

"So you see? Change hasn't been easy for me either. But I managed because I had my friends to help me. And you can too. I promise, things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through. Okay?"

Korra reached out her hand in a welcoming manner, showing Daw that just like her, he didn't have to face this fear alone. Daw began reaching for Korra's hand, but as he took a step, he lost his footing. He screamed in terror as he was plunging down the bridge.

"Ohh Ahh!"

Korra dove down after him, opened her wings and grabbed Daw in mid air. The crowd cheered as Korra landed him safely on the ground. Daw bowed in gratitude at the princess avatar and Tenzin approached them.

"Daw, this is Tenzin. He is going to help you."

Tenzin bowed before the new airbender. "It is an absolutely pleasure to meet you Daw. I have never met a new airbender before. Well, at least one whose diapers I didn't have to change."

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge so I could use a fresh diaper right about now. "

Tenzin arched an eyebrow while Korra looked at the man with sympathy. He really was terrified. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were the two first to surprise Korra with a proud hug, but their happiness was cut short when Raiko approached them.

"So, is this the deal?" he asked angrily, "We have crisis every other day now thanks to you."

Rainbow Dash growled angrily and attempted to march right up to Raiko and give him a piece of her mind, but Korra quickly stopped her by placing her arm in her path. The Avatar instead walked up and stood face to face with the president. "Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay."

Raiko opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a shinning ray of light descended from above. The light shined bright like a dozen suns, many shielded their eyes from the blinding rays. As the light diminished, three figures appeared before them all. It was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and their mother, Queen Leilani, all in their anthro forms. The majestic alicorns stood before them all, their eyes gleaming with wisdom and patience. Everyone instantly bowed before them, their presence had that affect on people. Celestia looked around in curiosity.

"Apparently, we missed all of the excitement."

"Celestia! Luna. Leilani!" Korra rushed to her fellow alicorns and embraced them in a warm hug.

"Korra, my favorite Avatar." Leilani said kindly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked as she released from the hug.

"We heard from a very reliable source that there were airbenders appearing around. So we decided to see for ourselves." said Princess Luna, her eyes then shifted to a certain firebender cop who nervously was scratching the back of his neck. Korra arced an eyebrow.

"Mako? Wait, how did you even get in touch with them?"

"Dragon mail." he said while lifting up Spike by the tail, who flashed her a goofy grin and waved.

"You asked them to come here?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Well, not exactly. I just figured they had the right to at least know about the new airbenders too. I'm the royal confident, it's my job."

"And you did very well." said Celestia, and Mako bowed in gratitude. The royals saw Raiko also bow before them in respect, while the princesses and their mother placed their hands on their hips and arched their eyebrows at the man.

"President Raiko."

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. Queen Leilani. Good to see you again."

"I see you have yet to be rid of the vines around the city." said the queen in a serious tone, which made the president flinch.

"I apologize, I had tried everything I could think of and so has the Avatar, but those spirits refuse to leave."

"Good."

Raiko's eyes widened in shock, and saw the queen smiling. "What?"

"Did it ever occur to any of you if the vines were meant to leave, they would have by now?"

Everyone in the crowed behind the president began to chatter with one another in question to the Queen's words. "What do you mean?" Raiko asked.

"I mean, that Princess Avatar Korra was right."

"She was?"

"I was?" Korra asked in surprise.

Leilani nodded, "The vines are a very big change and it is hard to adapt to. But take a better look." she pointed her finger to the city behind them, at the vines that desecrated some of the building roofs, creating beautiful forests, even flowers began to grow. And even the spirits that soared all around looked lovely, their bright colors shimmering in the rays of the sunset, spreading beauty and light all around their once damp looking city. Many had to admit, in many was, the vines and spirits did make their city more beautiful. Heck, even some of their children began playing with the cute little spirits as if they were friends for years. Maybe this change wasn't so bad after all. Raiko began to reexamine his previous methods in getting rid of the vines when the crowed began to mutter to one another.

"You know, maybe she's right."

"The spirits really aren't that bad."

"My flower shop has gotten more variety thanks to them."

"But that still doesn't change that the vines infected my home!" one angry bystander shouted, while others exclaimed angrily in agreement.

"Yeah, I had to leave my home!"

"And the vines keep blocking up the roads!"

Everyone remained quiet, when Leilani raised her hand while wearing a soft smile on her face. "I am well aware that there had been pros and cons to this, but I also understand there is a purpose for everything."

"What's the purpose for these vines, your highness?" Raiko asked, "Aside from causing trouble."

"Perhaps, Princess Korra might have the answer to that."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?!"

"You were the one who realized that the vines needed to stay. You saw a reason for them to be here. What do you think that reason is?"

Korra pondered for a moment over what Leilani had just said. In a lot of ways, the vines were not all that bad. They did make some buildings look more beautiful, and the spirits were happy. The main problems were the public water, the vines in the roads, and some buildings were people lived. Korra was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Mako shouting again.

"Will you get off of me!" Mako was once again behind harassed by the lizard spirits that swarmed around his head. Finally, Mako took in a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, will you three please stop flying on my head?" suddenly, Mako no longer heard the sound of flapping wings near his ears or over his head. The three spirits were now hovering only three feet in front of him, perfectly alined like well behaved pets. Even Korra was surprised by this act. All Mako had to do was ask nicely and the spirits listened. The light hit their wings, which emitted a rainbow glow, which manifested in Korra's eyes.

That's when it hit her.

"Mister President, I think I might have found the answer to all of our problems."

(~)

Raiko stood before the large vines that intersected the road, the same vines where Korra, Asami and the Ponies encountered that hedgehog spirt. The main pouted in annoyance, he believed this idea the Avatar had was a complete waste of time. He didn't think it would work.

"Do you really think this will work at all?"

Korra, along with her friends, including Tenzin, Lin, Mako and Bolin all stood behind him, arms crossed and stern looks. It was time this president stopped being so stubborn and actually listened to another's ideas besides his own. "Just ask them nicely to come out and talk." Korra said in a stern tone of voice that sounded vaguely similar to that of a mother disciplining her child. Raiko sighed sadly and called out for the spirits.

"Um, hello? Spirits? I'm President Raiko and I would like to speak with you….please?"

To his surprise, the same hedgehog spirit that appeared before the girls manifested before the man. The creature shared the same stern expression as the rest of them. "Well, well, well, looks like the human leader finally decided to pay us a visit?" he said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you want to order us in person to remove the vines and leave the city, right?"

"Actually…no, that's not the reason at all. I'm not ordering you to do absolutely anything."

The hedgehog was very surprised by this. This human almost looked as his he meant what he was saying, but none the less, he stood his ground. "Very well. What do you want to talk about?"

"I understand the vines are your home and, it wasn't right for me to try and get rid of you." Raiko said, though he felt his pride become severally damaged as he spoke. "And I, and the city….apologize." Korra and the others smiled at the scene as the president continued to speak to the spirit, as more and more smaller ones began manifesting beside the hedgehog. "My attempts were nearsighted and stubborn. I am sorry if we had offended you."

The spirit arched an eyebrow at the president as he pondered at all the things he had said. "This is very new to see in a human, but I guess we can forgive you." then, the hedgehog's glance shifted to the side, his once stern expression changing into one of guilt, "And I suppose we are to blame as well."

Raiko was very surprised by this act. He never realized that spirits actually had a conscience. He began to repent all of the horrible things he believed about them before. "I now see this change hasn't been very easy for you and it hasn't been very easy for us either."

Raiko hung his head in shame. He had no idea that the spirits were having just as a hard time as the humans were, just as they were becoming upset with the spirits invading their homes, the spirits felt the same way. He realized they were not so different after all. "Perhaps we can help one another with that." Raiko suggested. "I've realized that we must learn to accept change, and once we give it a chance, it might not be such a bad thing after all. So, we humans will, at the very least, try and learn to adapt with the way things are now, and perhaps in return, you will at least allow the public water service to continue. We really need it."

"That sounds reasonable enough. The vines actually help clean and purify waters anyways."

"So, are we agreed?" Raiko stretched out his hand to the spirit who, to everyone's surprise, smiled in return and firmly shook Raiko's hand.

"We are agreed, Mister President."

"Please, call me Raiko."

Korra and her friends all jumped up and cheered happily. While things still weren't exactly, peachy keen yet, but at least humans and spirits in Republic City were starting to head in the right direction. Korra felt so relieved, now spirits and humans could work out their situations, they didn't need her anymore….

They didn't need her.

(~)

Another press conference was held the next day, in order to publicity inform that the President has decided to work on compromises with the spirits rather can bee in conflict with them. Korra and the rest of her friends attended. Korra felt so proud that things were looking up in the city. The process would not be that easy, obviously, but at the very least Raiko and the spirits were seeing eye to eye, so that alone would help with compromises in the future. Many people even began to like the vines, saying that the 'jungle theme' in their apartments was nice and stylish. She couldn't say everyone, everyone still agreed, but she knew that every one's minds could be changed. At least she managed to change Raiko's and that's a pretty good start. This was a great entry for the Friendship Journal.

_"Since Harmonic Convergence, so much has changed. For a lot of people, change can be scary. But, once you learn to accept change you realize it may not be so bad after all. In fact, there can even be a greater purpose behind it, even if we don't see it at first. With a little patience and great friends, you can find that the answers to any problem, no matter how big or small, are closer than they appear."_

Raiko approached Korra, shaking her hand in gratitude…before placing something on her wrist. The Avatar was surprised to see that Raiko has placed a lovely silvery bracelet on her wrist. It was a simple platinum band, which in the sunlight shimmered, reflecting beautiful colors. "My wife picked it out just for you. It's our way of saying thank you." Korra bowed in gratitude, "I am well aware you have greater responsibilities than just in our city, so whatever you decided to do, just know you are always welcome here."

(~)

As Korra sat on the very top of Kyoshi Bridge, overlooking the city, she played with the bracelet on her wrist. Vines would not be growing more anytime soon, the wilds had already fully settled in the city, so that was another less thing to worry about. But now, with Raiko now with a more clear view on how to handle the problems in Republic City, what use was there for her now? Since she came to this city the most she had done was defeat Amon and Unalaq. After that, what else?

She now fully understood how Twilight felt. But Raiko was right, as was Tenzin, she did have other responsibilities elsewhere, her ties were not limited to the city.

Sure it would not be perfect, but it was improving, she felt she had done her job. She didn't feel like she hand any unfinished business here anymore. As she looked out into the horizon, she could feel the outside world calling to her, the same way it did when she decided to leave the safety of her home and move to Republic City. Like an invisible force calling out to her, saying "Go. Get up. Fly." She had a good instinct that told her when to take action. And today, it was calling to her again. She heard the flapping of wings as her fellow alicorn sat beside her.

"Tenzin said I'd find you here."

"It's over, Twily…I don't think there's any more I can do here."

"Funny, you don't sound to upset about it."

"I know. You'd think I would be, but I'm not." then, Korra's frown slowly turned into a smile. "And now I know why."

"Hu?"

"I don't think this is the end, it's just a new beginning." she spread out her wings, flew up and hovered in front of Twilight, who remained seated on the top of the bridge. The Avatar wore a content smile on her face. "I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

Twilight smiled proudly as she stood up, her wings spread wide open and her hands on her hips. "Don't think I'm not going with you. It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time? And Tenzin, he would be so proud to hear this!"

"I know! And Twily, I know you haven't been feeling like much of a princess lately, but I have a feeling you'll find your purpose soon enough. And I'm going to help you find it. The same way you helped me find mine."

The alicorn tried her best to fight the tears of joy that threatened to come out of her eyes and the two friends embraced in a warm hug before flying off into the sky. A new adventure awaited them.

_One dream_

_One hope_

_We're heading down the same road_

_Even though we don't knot where it leads_

_We follow the same star_

_Staying true to who we now_

_No we found the path for you and me_

_We share_

_One dream_

_One dream!_

As the two friends soared into the clouds, Korra's bracelet emitted a Rainbow Colored glow.

(~)

In a pagoda-like mountain top enclosed in the middle of a remote mountain range, stood a come-like structure made entirely out of metal. An adjacent mountain formation with a large metal watchtower served as the main access point to the dome, with a mechanical rectangle bridge. The bridge extended from one mountain, where the watchtower stood, as Several White Lotus sentries walked towards the building on the second mountain ahead, and the bridge retracted while they took on fighting stances. They all stood in front of the metal dome A sentry walked forward and metalbended the octagonal shaped door open, revealing an octagonal prison cell with an inmate sitting calmly on the floor. The inmate was a man with long gray hair and beard, so long the beard covered nearly half of his front body. One of the sentries called out to him.

"You know the drill, Zaheer."

"Of course." the man turned to face the wall, his hands behind his head as the sentry slid a food tray with a single bowl of rise and two chopsticks.

"Hope you still like rice." the sentry said, half mockingly. They had been watching this man for so long they had lost all fear of making contact with him. Even though he had no bending of his own, in early years, he was a formidable foe. But now, after thirteen years of being help prisoner, his once frightening demeanor soon faded over time. While he maintained a stern face most of the time, the other sentries didn't even arc an eyebrow in his direction. He was getting older and he hardly ever practiced any fighting, and he was held in the most secure prison there was. He wasn't going anywhere, and he was no threat as long as he remained sealed up. But today, Zaheer had other plans.

"Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?" he asked the sentry who had given him his food.

"What?"

"Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground."

The Sentry mentally laughed at the prisoner's silliness. "Is that how you plan to escape? With something you picked up from an old airbender children's story."

"Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth. Laghima once wrote: "Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong.""

"What's that supposed to mean?" the sentry asked, curious as to what this crazy man was talking about. Zaheer slowly moved his hands down.

"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality."

They had no idea how, but it happened. Right before their eyes, Zaheer moved his arms and body around in swift movements and one of the sentries was pulled in by an unseen force, causing him to slam against the prison bars. Zaheer didn't even make contact with him. His only weapon of choice...was the wind. Zaheer ran forward and turned the sentry's body around, grabbing him by the neck through the bars. The remaining sentries prepared to attack until Zaheer spoke.

"Uh, uh, uh. You wouldn't want to singe your friend, would you?" the inmate mocked.

"How? You're not a ... bender." another sentry asked in disbelief.

"Nature is constantly changing. Like the wind." Zaheer pulled the keys off from the sentry he held hostage. On unlocking the door, he once again made his swift but also powerfully aggressive movements controlling the winds around him, slamming the sentry against the wall. He slid out of his cell, narrowly avoiding another sentry's firebending attack, before sending a powerful wind blast which knocked them right off their feet. The whole time he used, not only his hands, but his whole body in creating the wind blasts that were far more powerful than the attacks from his opponents. He leaped up, avoiding the firebender's blasts, and grabbed him by the collar once he landed behind him. The sentry yelled as Zaheer tossed him into the cell along with his companion. He ran up a wall, avoiding the earthbending attacks from the remaining two sentries. He blasted them off their feet and blowed them into the cell and quickly locked it with the keys he had stolen. The sentry who had mocked Zaheer looked at the man from the other side, his long hair and beard bellowing in the wind.

"Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice. You've got three weeks till the next shift change. It's the dawning of a New Age. The end of the White Lotus, and soon, the end of the Avatar."

Zaheer walked toward the edge of the cliff and leaped down, using his wind powers to jump from ledge to ledge. The sentries could not believe it if they had not seen it with their own eyes.

Zaheer was now an airbender!

As the new airbender finally reached the ground, his wicked grin grew wider. Now he could finally finish what he started a long time ago.

(~)

Leilani awoke from her slumber, gasping in horror. She was thankful that her daughters did not hear her. She rose from her bed and looked out the window. She saw a vision, a vision that was much to horrifying even for her.

She quickly levitated a quile and began to write on a piece of paper. The new Era has begun…as a new evil has begun to rise.

(~)

**Okay, so here is the first chapter of the new book. Book 3i is almost over, so now I can place ALL of my ideas in order. BTW, I know it's confusing with Leilani around, but it will be explained once I re-edit the chapters of Beginnings on book 2. The reason why I didn't is because a friend of mine is writing a draft with her ideas and will sent it to me to see how I can incorporate my ideas into it, but in the meantime, I hope this will put you guys at ease, and be on the look out for the updated chapters of book 2.**

**And yes I am WELL AWARE many of you believed I should have kept Tirek out of book 3, and for the most part, I agreed. But another part of me saw the potential, and now that I have seen all of book 3, I am happy to say I believe I've gotten a real doozy here! But, don't expect him to show up too soon. He'll show up, but latter on. And don't worry, he won't overshadow the story. **

**Also, you might expect a slightly happier ending for this book. Not too 'happy-pampy" I hope, but still a tad more emotional satisfying than the cannon version. I hope once it's done, you will like it. FYI, Tirek will be included, however, just not right away. You will see. **

**God, Bless. *kiss, kiss***


	2. Rebirth

***(~)***

_**1 Samuel 16:7~ **_

_The Lord does not look at the things people look at. People look at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart._

_*(~)*_

**Rebirth**

The Air Acolytes pulled the airship in with ropes as Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Bumi, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Korra and the Mane Six all stood together by the docks as the airship landed. The airship was similar looking to the ones used by Republic City's police force, thought it was far more luxurious in appearance. It was constructed primarily from metal and employed multiple propeller sets to move. Once the machine landed, the doors slid open and Asami was seen standing just inside the vehicle.

"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?"

"It's perfect! Thanks Asami." Korra thanked her friend graciously. The crusaders were all astonished with the side and shape of the airship. They had never seen up close before. Like the Mane Six, they too were in their anthro forms.

"Wow! That' so cool!" said Scootalo, her tiny little wings flapping rapidly in excitement. Asami marveled proudly at her work.

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style."

"I never disagree when it comes to style." said Rarity.

Meelo jumped up in excitement, "Yay, airship!"

"I wanna see!" Ikki said, making an air scooter up the ramp of the airship. Meelo called to his pet lemur.

"C'mon, Poki." Poki climbed onto Meelo's head and the boy created an air scooter and followed Ikki up the ramp into the airship. The cutie mark crusaders all followed the kids to look around.

"Wait for us!" shouted Apple Bloom as she ran behind the kids.

"I wanna see!" said SweetieBelle.

"SweetieBelle, try not to break anything!" her sister exclaimed with worry.

"While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort." Kya said as she picked up little baby Rohan, who had not long ago, just started to walk. The waterbender picked up the toddler and bounced him gently up and down, speaking in a cooing tone. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?"

The motion must have made him sick, because Rohan vomited right on Kya's chest, disgusting her. "Oh!"

"Aw, he likes you." said Pema. Kya waterbended the vomit off of herself. Twilight's ear twitched when she heard the sound of her friend approaching.

"Flash, we're here already, put me down!"

The anthro pegasus obeyed his friend's request and dropped the firebender on the docks, near the airship. Flash had been carrying Mako by the shirt all the way from Republic City to Air Temple island. Now Mako was never really afraid of heights, but he didn't feel very comfortable with being carried over the ocean with no security whatsoever. Flash flinched once Mako made contact with the ground. He sat up and groaned in pain.

"Gently!"

"Sorry, dude."

"Mako, Flash!"

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, Mako quickly straightened himself and fixed his red signature scarf. The thing was practically a part of him. He fixed his hair and cleared his throat when his girlfriend arrived, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey, traveling the world searching for new airbenders? Wouldn't miss it."

The Avatar surprised the man with a warm loving embrace. After their brutal break up from before, the two took the time to reexamine their relationship. At one moment, mostly Korra, discovered that maybe they didn't work as a couple. But Mako, having had a little help from Discord, knew that wasn't true. He and Korra loved each other and realized that they had to do some insight searching of their own to realize what they did wrong. And they did. Now they were starting over. Sure they expressed their affections openly, but they also did their best to be the friends they were before dating. Which meant there were times in which they would argue and bite each other's heads off. They became more open and supportive with one another, and that helped made all the difference. Korra began to listen to him more and not just herself, while Mako learned to do the same, as well as knowing when it's okay to control your emotions and when to open up. He was more in touch with his feelings now while Korra had become more self-controlled. In their separation, they both changed and developed, and realized that despite the differences, they still needed each other. They didn't treat each other as just boyfriend and girlfriend, but as friends first of all.

Flash Sentry landed on the ground and removed the long tube that was over his shoulder. Twilight walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey Flash."

"Hey Twilight." the young stallion suddenly became self-conscious as he spoke. "Princess. Princess Twilight." Twilight's smile faded at Flash sudden formality. He stood up very straight and began to speak in a very professional tone. "Once we received your message we proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the Princesses."

Mako face palmed himself at Flash's actions while Korra arched an eyebrow, as did Twilight. Korra walked by Twilight and spoke sarcastically at her friend. "Right, the princesses thanks you for your loyal service." she flashed her signature grin, barring her pearly white teeth, but no one else was smiling. She cleared her throat and stood a few feet back from the two, returning to her boyfriend. "So, did you find any more leads?"

Mako took the long tube from Flash and showed it to Korra, "There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map."

"That's perfect. Thanks." The two then turned their glances to the two anthro ponies, who simply stood there in awkward silence. Korra took the map from Mako and started walking back to the others, "Uh, hey why don't we check out the airship?"

"Sure, can't wait to see what Asami's done." with that, the two walked back to the others, leaving the pony couple behind to talk. Once they left, Twilight crossed her arms in front of her chest while Flash scratched the back of his neck.

"So…."

"We need to talk." Twilight said sternly. Her eyes narrowing at her boyfriend. The time has come for her to get some answers.

"Uh, what's there to talk about?"

"You've been avoiding me for days, and I demand an explanation why."

Flash couldn't bare to meet her gaze, this really wasn't the right time to tell her the truth. "Look, Twilight I know I haven't been myself lately but, I have a good explanation."

"I'm listening."

"I…I can't talk about it."

Twilight's stern expression shifted into one of concern. "Flash, if there is anything wrong I want to help you. I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm your friend too. You can always tell me anything."

But Flash didn't even look at her as he slowly turned around, his back now facing her and his ears lowered. "I'm sorry. But I just can't."

Twilight's heart sank as she watched him leave. But she wasn't the only one. Both Korra and Mako witnessed the whole thing, and Twilight didn't need to turn around to know that they did. The alicorn turned around to scowl at them and spoke sarcastically at the Avatar. "Great advice Korra. "Stop waiting", "Confront him about it", "You deserve to know!'." the alicorn scoffed and walked away in a huff past the two.

"Well, you should know better than to listen to me!" Korra exclaimed before sighing sadly, "Teenagers."

Mako placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "I know. Always so mellow dramatic."

Twilight only felt worst when she saw Pema kiss her husband on the cheek. "I'll miss you, sweetie." she said sweetly. Surprisingly, Twilight stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I'll miss you too." Tenzin said to his wife. "Once we find the airbenders, I'll send word. You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then."

Ikki and Meelo came down off the airship on their air scooters, both looking up at their father upset.

"Hey! How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't? That's so not fair!" Ikki exclaimed, and her brother also exclaimed in agreement.

"Yeah! What this girl said! Not fair!"

The adults looked worriedly at each other until Princess Luna squatted down to their level. Her long night-sky-like mane bellowing in an invisible breeze just like it always did. Interestingly enough, unlike the rest of the ponies, they didn't have tails sticking out.

"Because if airbenders show up here, they will need some guidance from the two of you. It's a very important job. Are you up for the challenge?"

Ikki smiled excitedly. "Really? Me, a teacher?" the young girl began to spin and jump in place, happily, "Yay!"

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo shouted demandingly, earning an amused smile from his father.

"Go easy on them, son."

"You sure we can't come with you guys?" Apple Bloom asked. In her anthro form, she wore an outfit similar to the one worn by her human counterpart from the human world. A green shirt with short sleeves, dark blue pants and cowgirl boots. Her pony ears and tail remained as well as the light color of her coat on her skin. Her red hair fell down on her shoulders and her red pink bow remained on the back of her head. Sweetiebeele still had her horn, ears and tail. Her skin was white like her coat and wore a pink and yellow sundress with floral prints and flap slippers. Her green eyes and pink/purple streaked hair remained the same, curly and stylish. Scootalo had a hood jacket in similar color to Mako's with a light green shirt underneath, dark colored pants and flat shoes. Her skin was light orange like her pony coat, she still had her ears, wings and tail. Her magenta spiky pixie-cut hair remained the same, as well as her lilac eyes. Applejack placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Tenzin and his family will need all the help they can get."

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and besides, Scootaloo could use some practice with her new airbending."

Indeed, Scootaloo was one of the ponies who uncovered her bending. Her's was air. She was so excited to try it out.

"And Sweetiebelle can learn much about waterbending from Kya." said Rarity. Sweetiebelle turned out to be a waterbender like her big sister. Rarity had already taught her plenty of the basic moves, but now she had a chance to learn from a master.

"I can't wait to learn that water whip move!" she said excitedly. Apple Bloom was the only one who wasn't too thrilled.

"What's wrong, suguarcube?" her sister asked.

"I still haven't figured out if I had any bending yet."

"Well hon, not all ponies are guaranteed bending. But I'm sure you'll find yours soon enough."

"If I ever do. Maybe I'm just one of em non-bending ponies."

"No sire! I know in my gut you got a bending power somewhere in there. You just gotta dig down deep enough."

"You really think I have it?"

"I know you do. So don't give up. You're an Apple, and Apples _never _give up."

The two country ponies embraced one another in a warm hug.

(~)

Flash walked down the dock and stopped to look out at the ocean. Bolin and Mako ran behind him in an effort to catch up. "Flash Sentry, wait a sec." Mako called out, grabbing the pony's attention. He turned around to face the boys. "What's the matter with you? First you avoding Twilight, then you're not telling me what's wrong and now you won't even go near anyone?"

Flash hung his head in shame. "I know."

"I don't know what your problem is, but you should't be treating her like this." the firebender said sternly with his hands on his hips.

"I know." Flash said again.

"She's your girlfriend, she deserves to know if something is wrong. And _we_ deserve to know too because we're your friends."

"I know."

"And another thing-what do you mean, 'I know'?"

"I know I've been acting like a jerk but it's not because I don't care about Twilight. It's because I do."

Both brothers looked at each other skeptically. "Any idea what he means?" Bolin asked.

Mako shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"The truth is…" Flash took in a deep breath as he twisted his tail nervously. "I've been wanting to say something to Twilight but I'm waiting for the right moment to say it."

"What is it?" Bolin asked, anxious to finally know the answer. Flash took in another deep breath before saying,

"I love you."

Bolin and Mako's eyes widened in shock, and Bolin clenched his fists close to his heart. "Awwwwww!"

"You do know, I was referring to Twilight, right?" Flash asked, in hopes the earthbender didn't get the wrong idea.

"That is so sweet! So that's why you've been so distant?"

"Yeah. Every time I see her I get the urge to say those words but, I don't want to just blurt them out. I've never felt this way about anypony before in my life so I want the timing to be perfect. And the more I'm around her I can't stop thinking about saying it, I get nervouse and I act like a complete idiot."

"Like Mako does when he's around Korra sometimes." Bolin said while pointing his thumb at his brother and grinning. The firebender glared and slapped his brother behind the head. "Ow!"

While Bolin rubbed the back of his head, Mako smiled and placed his hand on Flash's shoulder. "Flash, I understand what you're going through. Telling a girl you love her is a pretty big deal."

"I just don't know what to do. I guess I'm also afraid that she won't feel the same."

"That's crazy." Mako said in disbelief. "Look, I may not know much about the courtship of ponies and stuff, but I am sure about one thing; Twilight really, really likes you. I bet my money she feels the exact same way you do."

Flash smiled at his friend's encouragement, "Thanks Mako. But what do I do the next time I see her? I can't afford to slip up."

"I've got the answer to that." Mako stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red electric rubber band. Flash arced an eyebrow at this.

"What's a rubber band gonna do to help me?"

"Keep it on your wrist. Every time you feel like you might slip up, just pull on it and it'll snap you out of it."

"Will it work?"

"That's how I got Bolin to stop sneaking sweats from the fridge every night."

"I can still feel the sting!" the earthbender wined as he rubbed his wrist, remembering the hard slaps from the rubber band.

Flash placed the rubber hand on his wrist, "I appreciate the help guys."

"Great. Because if we're going to Ba Sing Se to help the Avatar rebuild an entire civilization, I'm gonna need my parter to keep his head in the game."

"Yeah, it will be so great to have you coming with us, Flash!" Bolin said enthusiastically. "We're going to the place were our dad grew up. Oh, Mako what if we meet our grandma for the very first time!"

"You guys have family in Ba Sing Se?" Flash asked.

Mako looked downwards at the question. "Um, we don't really know. Probably not as much." he said.

Mako never really knew if the boys even had a grandmother. They had only heard about her once, and maybe even their father having a brother, but other than that, they didn't know about any other relatives. Besides, he liked to consider Bolin, Korra, the ponies, Tenzin and his family, even Asami his new family. He learned a long time ago that blood doesn't make a family. Love does. And that had been enough for him. But discovering a new family in Ba Sing Se? If they even had one that is, seemed almost odd in a way. And even if by chance they did find them, would his blood relatives even be as nice as his non-blood one anyways? And what if they didn't find them? He hatted for Bolin to be disappointed.

"Besides, we'll be too busy looking for airbenders to be inspecting our family tree."

Bolin lowered his shoulders in disappointment. "Oh come on Mako, what if we actually do meet our grandma? What if I see her and she asks me, "Where is your sweet brother?"" Bolin said imitating an old woman, before reverting back to his normal voice, "and I have to say, "I'm sorry, Grandma, he had to go and look for airbenders with his Avatar girlfriend" and she starts to cry those grandma tears and is like" he imitated his grandma again and grabbed Mako's shoulders., ""Mako, why? Why? I can't go on, I ca-" suddenly changes back to his normal voice, "and then she dies."

Mako pushed Bolin off of him, "Okay, all right, maybe we can try and track her down. Though I won't be holding my breath."

Bolin jumped up happily while pounding his fists into the air. "Yes! That's the spirit!"

"Maybe you will see your grandma." Flash said. "Who knows, stranger things have happened. And if you do, she would be so proud to know her grandson is a cop, and a royal confidant, and dating the first Princess Avatar."

Bolin came in between the two and wrapped his arms around both of them in a group hug. "Yeah! And she'll be so proud of me for being a pro-bender and mover star and saving the President! And I can't wait for her to meet our Brony!"

Both Flash and Mako arced an eyebrow at the name, "Brony?" They asked in union.

"Well yeah, Flash is our honorary brother AND a pony. Bro. Pony. Brony! Clever right? Bet nobody's ever thought of that."

Both Mako and Flash removed Bolin's hands and began walking up the docks, back to their friends, while Bolin continued giving them clever names he came up with. "You gotta admit Brony is pretty cool." he said as he followed his brother and 'brony', who neither were really paying attention.

(~)

"Bye Applejack!"

"Bye Rarity!"

"Take care Rainbow Dash!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders waved goodbye to their sisters as the airship began to take off, leaving Air Temple Island. Kya, Luna, Pema, Ikki, and Meelo all wave to their departing family members.

"Goodbye, Sweetiebelle! I'll miss you, darling!" Rarity waved to her sister with a hanker-shift.

"Good luck, Apple Bloom! Take care now!" Applejack shouted while Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo a thumbs up.

"Keep practicing that air bending, Scootaloo!"

"I will!"

"Bye! We'll miss you!" Meelo shouted as he waved goodbye to his family while the travelers (Bumi, Asami, Korra, The Mane Six, Tenzin, Jinora, Bolin, Mako, Spike and Flash) waved back through the green-tinted glass window of the airship. Before long, the ship was completely airborne and on its way to search for new airbenders. On deck, Naga placed her head over the railing and allowed her tongue to hang out, as she felt the wind on her face. Oogi came up next to her and did the same. Inside the airship, which was gorgeously decorated with extravagant paintings, wall designs and large glass windows, allowing the rays of the sun to enter, along with a round table and comfy furniture. Spike was already lounging in one of the sofas next to Bum-Ju and the three lizard spirits that loved being around Mako. Even he couldn't stop them from coming along. The dragon let out a yawn and stretched before placing his hands behind his head and sighed in relaxation as he leaned back.

"A dragon could get used to this."

The rest of the group sat the table with the map in the center of them. Mako stood up and demonstrated them the areas where he had marked with red marker. "As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders." he explained.

Twilight walked over to him and examined the map herself. "It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se." she said. Pinkie Pie was jumping up, and popping up, everywhere, changing in between her pony form and anthro form, giggling excitedly, startling everyone she came in contact with.

"I can't believe it! New airbenders! Are you excited, cause I'm excited, I can't remember the last time I was this excited! Well except for the the time when-oh!" the hyperactive pink pony was brought down when Twilight used her magic to freeze her body and brought her down to sit on the ground, cross-legged.

"We get you're excited Pinkie, but could you turn it down a notch?"

The pony nodded with a smile and, literally, zipped her mouth shut. With her cooled down, Korra smiled as she looked at the map in front of her. "We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years."

"And it's all because of you, Korra." Tenzin said proudly, earning a smile from the Avatar. On Korra's shoulder, rested a small butterfly with white wings and blue markings. With her index finger, Korra gently stroked her wings. She could tell the butterfly was as excited as she was.

"So, looks like this is our first stop." Twilight said as she pointed to a marked village on the map.

Rarity clapped her hands happily. "Wonderful! I've never been to an earth kingdom village before. I do hope I brought enough green fabric. Oh, I knew I should have double checked."

Rarity spun around when she heard the sound of someone groaning in pain. Actually it was two people. Both Bumi and Bolin were struggling with a large assortment of bags, all had the emblem of Rarity's cutie mark on them.

"Rarity, did you really have to bring so much stuff?" Bolin asked, sweating while trying to keep himself from collapsing underneath the weight of the bags.

"Well of course, darling. You never know when inspiration will strike. I've read so much about the earth kingdom and from what I've seen, their fashions are simply divine! They would come in very handy for my new collection. I already made an entire water tribe and air nomad themed clothing line, now I can start working on an Earth Kingdom line!"

"That's, great little lady." said a struggling Bumi. He felt his back would break due to the large bags her carried. "But, can we put these down now? I think I can hear my spine cracking." finally, the boys could do no more, and they collapsed, dropping down all of Rarity's luggage, which landed right before her feet.

"Right here is fine. Thank you so much, boys."

"Sure" Bumi said as he grunted on the ground.

Bolin gave the unicorn a weak smile. "No problem."

(~)

A large boat made out entirely of wood floated peacefully in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean. Two White Lotus sentries stood in the two guard towers built to watch over the single wooden cage on the main deck. Inside the cage was a man with long black hair and blue tattoos on his back and arms, and who was currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison. The man has been imprisoned in this wooden cage for thirteen years, silently awaiting the day he would break free and continue his mission. Today, his wait was finally over.

A speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem and colors headed towards the wooden boat. One White Lotus Sentry spotted the boat and sighed happily.

"Finally. Our shift change is here."

The two sentries made their way over to the stopped speed boat near the wooden boast. To their surprise, there was only one White Lotus member in the small boat.

"Hey! Where are the other guards?" he asked. The White Lotus sentry in the speed boat looked up at the others, showing his face. A face the sentries knew all to well.

"Zaheer?"

Zaheer used airbending to propel himself out of the speed boat over the White Lotus's firebending attack. He knocked the two sentries overboard with an airbending blast. As more sentries started coming out of the guard tower to aid their comrades, Zaheer blasted two more overboard with a gust of wind from his hands. A third sentry waterbended at Zaheer, who dodged out of the way and avoided a firebending blast from another sentry as well. Ghazan tried to watch what was happening through the many wooden beams of his cage. He was surprised to see his old friend battling the sentries…and with airbending!

Zaheer avoided another waterbending attack and jumped on top of Ghazan's cage. He reached for his pocket and threw a handful of rocks into Ghazan's feet. The man smiled. Zaheer knocked over another sentry and launched himself up onto the platform between the two guard towers. In his cage, Ghazan earthbended the rocks in a constant circle. The friction heated the rocks up to the point where they became lava, glowing brightly in orange and yellow colors. Ghazan then began slicing the wall of his prison, using the lava and kicked a section of the wood out, crushing one sentry in the process. As Ghazan exited his prison, he knocked a sentry overboard with his lava rocks. Once all of the sentries were thrown overboard, Zaheer and Ghazan clasped hands.

"It's nice to see you again, Ghazan."

"Thanks for busting me out. Where did you pick up the new skills?"

"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one."

(~)

It was around near five in the afternoon, everyone inside the airship was busy with their own thing. Either lounging on the luxurious sofas, reading a book, well mostly Jinora and Twilight who both sat in a corner reading together, something they did often, even Rainbow Dash was with them reading the latest installment of Daring Do. Korra was reading also, but a different book, she was reading the journal she and the Mane Six had. The one where they would write the things they had learned in hopes one day these lessons would help others in the future.

The Avatar was sitting in a chair, lost in thoughts, before she reached into her bag, with her cutie mark on the side, and took out a tiny little chest. Once she took it out, the star on her forehead glowed, and the tiny chest reverted to it's normal size. It was now the size of a normal medium box. Diamond in shape, with seven keyholes on each side. Mako took a seat next to Korra, looking at the object curiously.

"Still trying to figure this thing out?" he asked.

"It's been six months Mako. Six months and two weeks since this box first appeared, and so far, there hasn't been any clue as to what it contains. I can't shake the idea that we need it for something."

"Well, your gut instincts never failed us before. Maybe we'll find the answers when we need it."

"Maybe."

"In the mean time, you've got your detective boyfriend here to help you out." he said with a proud smirk.

Korra slightly chuckled, "Yeah, but I'll settle with just you."

Mako arced an eyebrow at Korra's teasing insult. The two teens then smiled at one another and leaned in for a kiss…until a certain little dragonfly lizard spirit came in between them, causing back to back away in annoyance.

"Gah! You guys again?"

Soon, the three little creatures were perfectly nested on his shoulders and hair once again. The firebender crossed his arms and huffed angrily. Korra couldn't help but giggle. "Awww, they missed their daddy."

"I'm not their daddy! Seriously, why couldn't they get stuck with someone else? Like Bolin or Asami? Why me?"

One of the spirits, the one with pale blue wings, landed on Korra's lap, its big brown eyes shimmering into her own. Her heart melted at the sight of the sweet innocent creature. "I don't know Mako, I have a feeling these little guys chose you for a reason."

"What reason would that be? To annoy me?"

"No. Look at them, you gotta admit, they're really sweet." the little lizard rested it's head on Korra's palm, nuzzling at her touch. Mako had to admit, this was pretty adorable. But still, he wasn't the kind to have pets. He was more like, being the friend of the one who has the pets.

"Okay, maybe they are kind of cute, but I just don't think I'm up for this. I've already had my hands full with Bolin over the years."

"I heard that!"

Mako flinched at the sound of his brother's annoyed voice. "Love ya, bro!" he shouted back, in hopes he would forget the slip up.

"Come on Mako, just give them a chance. Who knows, you might even learn to love them as if they really were your own kids. And I bet you'd make a great dad."

Mako blushed at the idea. He was never against the idea of having children. He may have fantasized that possibility of him being a father, with Korra as his wife, but he wasn't so sure if he would make a good enough parent. Dreaming about it was not the same as actually doing it. But the looks the little spirits gave him were too cute to resist. Even though they still bugged him, he decided to at least tolerate them for the time being. Hopefully, they would grow board of him and move on to the next unfortunate victim. Mako sighed as he crossed his arms and slumped on he couch in defeat.

"Fine." the spirit with light green wings liked his forehead with its tongue, he didn't even bother to do anything about it. Looks like he was stuck with them for now.

"Okay, now place the rock through the string, like this" Pinkie Pie instructed. She and Bolin both sat cross legged on the floor, the pink pony was teaching her human friend how to string candy rocks into friendship necklaces like the ones her sister Maud Pie taught her how to do. Pinkie Pie made hers with a variety of colored candy rocks, while Bolin made his mostly of green colored rocks. The earthbender held his creation proudly.

"How this?"

"Wow-we! You're a natural at making rock candy necklaces, Bolin!"

"What can I say? I'm just gifted."

Asami saw the two creating the necklaces and squatted down next to Bolin to admire their work. "Wow, those look so pretty."

"Thanks. Pinkie's sister Maud taught her how to make em."

"And now that we're done, we can give them to our best friends!" Pinkie Pie said. Bolin looked down at his friendship necklace, he at first was going to hand it to Pinkie Pie, but seeing Asami next to him, smiling her always beautiful smile and her lime green eyes sparking, he changed his mind. To the heiress's surprise, Bolin placed the necklace he had made around her neck.

"Here Asami."

"Bo, this is…so sweet."

"Hey, you are one of my best friends. Plus you deserve it."

Pinkie Pie smiled at the scene, placing her hands on her cheeks, for which she could feel blushing. "Awwww, chucks."

Asami smiled graciously at the gift. "Thank you." and Bolin got a surprise of his own…his eyes bulged open in a comical fashion and his face turned bright red at the sensation of feeling Asami's soft lips on his cheek. The heiress walked off towards the clear glass window, admiring her gift, while Bolin sat there in complete shock and rubbed the area where Asami had kissed him. This was the first time she did that. Asami was always so sweet with Bolin, like a big sister, ruffling his hair, laughing at his jokes, face palming herself whenever he did something goofy, and now she kissed him on the cheek. It was strange but, for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in his stomach. He was awoken by his thoughts when Spike shouted to everyone else, standing near the glass window looking down bellow.

"Hey guys! We made it!"

Everyone gathered around the window, down bellow they saw a quaint little earth kingdom village. This was where they would find their first airbender.

(~)

Once they all exited the airship, a middle sized man with black hair wearing a green headband and clothing consisting of various green colors, traditional earth kingdom clothing, approached the group. Both Mako and Flash stood straight and stood beside their respective girlfriends, both speaking in dignified tones.

Mako spoke first in a dignified manner, "Her royal highness, Princess Avatar Korra."

Flash spoke second. "And Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria."

As royal confidant and a royal guard, it was their job to present the girls whenever they were presented. Sure not always, but in Mako's case, he really wanted to try it. It was kind of cool working side by side with royalty now. The man smiled and approached the two with welcome arms before bowing down before them.

"Princess Korra, Princess Twilight! Oh it's such an honor to have you come to our humble village."

Korra and Twilight both bowed as well. "Thanks." they said in union.

Tenzin approached the man as he stood beside the princesses. "I hate to get down to business, but is the airbender here now?"

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner." the townsman said. "Please, right this way."

As the man lead the team to where the airbender lived, Flash noticed Twilight looking at him. She didn't smile or anything, she simply turned away and joined the Avatar. Flash opened his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped once he felt this three words would spontaneously come out of his mouth. He then yanked on the rubber band on his wrist, repeatedly as he followed his friends.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow"

The kind man, who was really the town mayor, led the group of friends into the home of the airbender, who's name was Kuon. A middle aged man with tanked skin and dark hair, though the top of his head had only two strands of hair left due to his age. Beside him sat his wife and three children. As they all sat at the table, Korra and Twilight sat opposite the mayor, while the others sat on the side of the large table. Mako and Flash sat nearer to Korra and Twilight, the two boys sat together along with Spike. Bolin sat next to them with Pinkie Pie and Rarity, then Jinora with Applejack, Tenzin with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and finally Asami sat next to Bumi. On Mako's shoulders, again, were the little spirits. Surprisingly, they were behaving themselves. The ponies reverted to their pony forms to take up a bit less space to sit next to their friends. Pinkie Pie was drooling over the variety of delicious foods before her. He licked her lips like a dog, only to have Rarity whip her with her tail, and glare in an attempt to remind the pony of her manners.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he's got airbending; he's like a local celebrity." said the mayor.

"I just want to say it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender." Tenzin said to Kuon.

"Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer. Who can airbend!" Kuon spread his arms a bit, only to accidentally unleash a gust of wind across the table, causing a plate of pie to fly up into Bolin's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I still don't have any control."

"No worries! I love pie." Bolin said with a smile on his face as he removed the pie, pieces of the cream still on his face. Pabu jumped onto his face and started licking the cream off of him before taking the whole pie off of the table to eat. "And so does Pabu." Bo said with a goody grin. Asami couldn't help but giggle at Bolin's optimism, the friendship necklace he gave her was still around her neck.

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now." Tenzin said to Kuon. "Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation."

Kuon was extremely confused by the air nomad's words. "I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn."

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple."

"Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm." Kuon said, his expression slowly growing firm as he spoke. This answer did not suite well with Tenzin at all.

"Of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance. Your wife will understand."

Kuon's wife shook her head. "Wait, what? No, I do not understand."

Kuon's daughter tugged on her father's arm. "Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?" she asked fearfully, earning a sympathetic look from Fluttershy.

"No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart." her mother said. Realizing the confusion between the two parties, Korra stepped in in hopes to clarify things. She spoke to the young girl in a sweet tone of voice.

"Actually, this bald man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause. Your dad is an airbender, and he should learn about his culture."

But Twilight did not entirely agree with what Korra was saying. "Actually, Korra, I don't think he should come with us." Tenzin's eyes widened at her words.

"What?!"

"Like Kuon said, he has a family. Even if we are trying to rebuild the air nation, we shouldn't force the man to leave his home."

"I agree with Twilight" Applejack said, raising her hoof.

Rarity followed her friend's example and rose her hoof as well. "As do I."

"Me too." said Fluttershy.

"Me three" said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie, who had her head deep into the pie she was sharing with Pabu, rose her head from the pastry and licked the cream off of her face. "Me four!"

"I guess you are right, Twilight." Korra said. But Tenzin was completely baffled by all of this. A moment ago, Korra was on his side, and now she was siding with the ponies?

"Korra, you're seriously siding with them on this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well she does make a good point. I want to rebuild the air nation just as much as you, but we really shouldn't force anyone to come with us. That's not the right way to do this."

"Well, I'm sure if we explain the culture to Kuon, he would change his mind."

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding." Kuon said, his voice becoming more and more stern with every word he spoke. "I'm not going with you. I might be able to airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad, I'm no monk."

Sensing the growing tension, the mayor stood up from his chair, smiling nervously. "Okay, maybe we should just have some dessert huh? Who's up for dessert?"

"I do!" said Pinkie Pie.

Tenzin continued to try and reason with the new airbender. "Sir, you must understand, you're an airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills you must master."

"You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family?" this was all Kuon could take, he had had enough of the airbender's attitude. The farmer slammed his hands on the table, the silverware shaking from the impact, and stood from his seat, glaring at Tenzin. "No! No sir, I'm not going anywhere with you and I think it's best that you leave."

This was not the kind of reaction Tenzin had hoped for. He finally found another airbender to join the air nation, and he declined. He didn't understand how anyone would not want to be an airbender. Non the less, he maintained his composure and stood up.

"Very well. I'm sorry we wasted your time." The others all stood up from where they sat and one by one, exited the door. Pinkie Pie was the last to leave, she had a plate of pie balancing on her head with Pabu ridding on her back.

"Thanks for the pie!"

(~)

Back on the airship, everyone gathered around the table, all equally devastated from what had happened moments ago. "In my head, I saw that playing out very differently." Korra said in disappointment.

"Yeah, same here." said Rainbow Dash as she hovered beside the Avatar. The ponies remained in their pony forms, minus Rarity who sat cross-legged on the sofa's arm while Bumi laid on the sofa playing with Bum-Ju. She was filling her human nails without a care.

"Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us." Asami said.

"Or we could have thrown him in a potato sack and forced him into the ship." Bolin suggested.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces." Bumi said while playing with Bum-Ju.

"I still say that Twilight was right." Rarity said, still filing her nails. "If the man didn't want to leave his entire life behind to become an air nomad who are we to force him to do otherwise?"

"Rarity's right." Tenzin said. "We can't coerce people…or throw them in potato sacks." he said the last part in sotto voce while glaring at his brother. "They must come freely. But not to worry, there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation is all about." he said in optimism.

Rainbow Dash pounded her hoof into the air. "Alright! That's the spirit T-man! Full speed ahead, people! Time to find us some airbenders!"

Pinkie Pie, once again, popped out of nowhere. "Cue the musical montage! I know just the song, I'm gonna keep singing it until we found all of our airbenders"

Mako's eyes widened in horror, normally he would tolerate Pinkie Pie's singing, but she was talking about singing…_through the whole trip! _

"No, no, no, no, Pinkie Pie, please no!"

Too late.

**Pinkie Pie; **

_Tell everybody we're on our way!_

**Mako; **

"Pinkie!"

**Pinkie; **

_Soaring above the earth kingdom! _

**Mako; **

"Pinkie, please stop!"

**Pinkie; **

_With blue skies ahead, yes we're on our way!_

Mako grabbed some pillow cushions and tried to block out the pony's singing by placing them over his hears, but to no avail.

_And there's nowhere else, that's I'd rather be!_

Mako groaned sadly and slumped on the couch. Once this pony starts singing, there's no stoping her.

(~)

As the group of friends continued their journey across the earth kingdom, stoping at every village that was marked on the map, Pinkie Pie sang by herself a catchy song, but modified to fit their scenario.

_Tell everybody, we're on our way _

_And I'm loving every step I take!_

_With new airbenders to find, yes we're on our way_

_And I can't keep this smile off my face!_

**Mako; **

"Somebody just kill me now!"

A cartoon version of the World map with all of the crew represented as cute emojis of themselves on a ship with happy expression on their faces. The images land on a marked area and next we see Tenzin in front of an open door, talking to a mother and her son standing at an open door as Tenzin spoke to them. Addressing mother of small boy.

"When your son becomes a master, he'll have tattoos all over his body, just like me."

The mother quickly slammed the door and held her son close. There was no way she was going to let him get tattoos. Tenzin sighed sadly, while Pinkie Pie gave him a warm smile to cheer him up, but to no avail. As they continued their journey, Pinkie Pie kept singing.

_So, we didn't get lucky. _

_The first time or two. _

_But I'm not loosing hope just yet!_

Mako sat on a chair, his expression stern and grumpy, his head resting on his hands while a pony Pinkie kept on singing right next to him. He didn't know if her annoying was intentional or not.

_And the stories that we tell will make you smile._

_Oh, it really lifts my heart!_

The group stopped at another earth kingdom village where Tenzin spoke to a gourmand who was chewing on a drumstick. "There's nothing more nutritious than our vegetarian diet." Tenzin said to him in an optimistic tone, but the gourmand did not have the same reaction, and Tenzin received the same answer he got from the previous one; a door slam to the face.

_Not the snow not the rain can change my mind._

_The sun will come out, wait and see._

_I know that we can rebuild the Air Nation_

_Oh, it really lifts my heart!_

Tensin was next seen speaking to a woman wearing extravagant green clothing, an obvious fashionista. Tenzin lifted up a piece of his red robe, showing off it's bright colors. "I can tell that you're going to love wearing our ancient airbender robes. They're very breathable." once again, Tenzin got the door slammed in his face. As they carried on, Pinkie Pie's once enthusiastic singing began to slowly grow less and less enthusiastic.

_So tell them all I'm on my way._

_New friends and new places to see._

At every place they stopped, Tenzin tried his very best to get everyone to join the air nation, encouraging new airbenders with kindness, generosity, and honesty. Maybe a bit too much honesty.

"You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions again, because you won't have any." he said to another airbender. Who in response, slammed the door on his face. Again.

"You'll get to shave your head." he told another one. Another slammed door.

"Your best friend will be a giant bison." another slammed door. The trend continued, and continued, and continued. As it did, Tenzin's enthusiasm began to fade, as did Pinkie Pie's. She was so hopping her song would bring them good luck. The pony kept on singing, but her voice was now exhausted.

_"Tell everybody, I'm on my way….new friends, and new places, to see…"_ the pony laid on her stomach on the couch, nearly out of breath. Korra gently took the pony into her arms and sat on the couch, cradling her like a child.

"Thanks for trying to lift up our spirits Pinkie, but maybe you should take a break."

"Thanks…singing…is hard." with that, the pony passed out in Korra's arms. Once she knew she was out cold, she exclaimed to everyone.

"She's out, people!"

Everyone sighed in relief and removed the earplugs they had on the whole time. Did you really think they were gonna tolerate Pinkie Pie's constant non-stop singing the whole trip?

Mako sighed in relief. "Glad that's over." even his new little spirit friends, Pabu and Bum-Ju came out of hiding underneath the couch once the pony was out cold.

"I still don't get how you were able to go through all of that without using earplugs." Mako said to Korra, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I've learned how to tune people out. I used to do it with you and Tenzin all the time."

"What?"

"What?" she said with a nervous smile. Even after all this time she still manages to let something slip out of her mouth. Tenzin crossed his arms in frustration, leaning back on his chair.

"I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?"

"It's okay Tenzin, I still want to be an airbender." Bumi said, trying to make his little brother feel better.

With Pinkie Pie asleep on the couch, Korra walked up to the table. "Okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding." the avatar smiled proudly as she pounded her fists together. "It's time for a little tough love."

Twilight Sparkle rose a fist into the air and exclaimed in agreement, "Tough love, baby!"

Rainbow Dash followed her example. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, please." Rarity scoffed. "Why is it always abrasiveness with you ladies? Clearly, what these airbenders need is a little persuasion by charm and charisma." she said with a proud flip of her mane and batting her long eyelashes, for which everyone already knew were not 100% natural. The girls all acred their eyebrows at Rarity's suggestion, but they had to admit, she might have a point.

"Okay, tell you what Rare," Korra began, "We'll try my approach first, and if all else fails, we'll try your charm idea. Deal?"

"Very well." a brief silence fell upon the room, as the two friends simply stood there looking at one another, until finally, Rarity lowered her ears in disappointment and sent the Avatar and annoyed glare. "You're not really planing on using my method are you?"

"You know me so well."

"Eh, fine. We'll try it your way, but don't blame me if it doesn't work."

(~)

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry and Fluttershy approached the home of their latest airbender. The ponies were in their pony forms, in hopes maybe a little cuteness would help further the process. And Rarity was there to see if Korra's 'tough love' approach would be effective or not. Korra was the first to knock on the door.

*Knock, knock*

The owner of the house opened the door to see Korra and her comrades all smiling happily and kindly. The woman was a mother around her mid forties wearing spectacles, tan skin, brown hair and laugh lines across her face. She gasped in surprise and smiled in wonder at the sight of Korra. "Oh, are you the Avatar?" she asked in a kind and calm voice, but he excitement was hard to hide.

"Technically, Princess Avatar to be precise." Rarity corrected. The woman's eyes widened in wonder when she saw the ponies.

"Oh, my! And these must be the ponies I've heard so much about. I never thought I would see them up close. They're gorgeous."

The ponies all blushed in embarrassment at the woman's compliment. They were still getting used to being praised for their adorable beauty. Though, Rarity didn't blush as much as she stood proudly from the compliment. The woman stepped aside and gestured for the others to come inside her home. "Please, come in, come in."

The group of friends all walked inside and followed the woman into the dinning hall. The house was rather small but had a very welcoming and lovely comfortable vibe. It was very cute and well decorated with fine silverware on a wooden shelf, which form behind led down to the basement.

"When my son got airbending, my husband and I were so happy. We thought this could open a lot of doors for him, maybe he could finally move out of the basement." she said in a joking tone while nudging Korra's arm. The Avatar maintained her smile and chuckled along.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"He's twenty-two, and you know, still just to figuring his life out."

"Well, I have a great opportunity for him. We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple." Korra said in an enthusiastic tone, while maintaining her sunny smile, which was shared with her friends. The woman smiled and cried out with glee.

"Ah, that sounds wonderful! I'll get him." she poked her head from behind the shelf, containing the silverware, and shouted at her son. The ponies flinched when she called him out, her once sunny and friendly tone changed into a very loud and abrasive one. "Ryu! Get up here!"

The woman returned to her happy demeanor, her previous angry yell having not affected Korra or her human friends. The Avatar exchanged thumbs up with the boys and winks with the ponies. Pinkie Pie galloped in place excitedly, happy to be meeting another fellow airbender. Fluttershy was excited too. They heard footsteps and saw Ryu walk up from the basement. He was as tall as Mako, though his slouchy posture would make him look a bit shorter. He wore green clothing, rather stained with who knows what, and wore only one pink fuzzy slipper. His skin was tanned like that of his mother and wore glasses. His dark hair was messy and even somewhat greasy, added with a few facial hairs on his upper lip and chin. He wore a very bored expression. Rarity immediately crinkled her nose at the sight of him. Korra shared her same reaction, though she didn't show it as openly as Rarity did. She politely extended her hand and smiled at Ryu.

"Hi, I'm Korra."

Ryu looked at her hand, unimpressed. He didn't even smile. "So you're like the Avatar or something. Big deal."

Korra was a bit dumbfounded by this. She wasn't really expecting him to get all fan-boy or anything, but she believed he would have at the very least had been polite and shook her hand. He didn't even seem fazed at all by the wings on her back, though they were tucked in, they were still noticeable. Mako and Bolin did not like this man's attitude, but Korra maintained her composure and smiled.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to you about an opportunity."

"Yeah, I heard you talking to my mom, and I'm not interested." Ryu said, as he made his way back down to the basement. Korra's once happy smile changed into an angry frown. The ponies shared the same look, there was no way they were going to stuck out this time. They were getting this guy to join them no matter what it took.

"Well, you're gonna be interested." Korra said firmly. Without needing to give an order, Rainbow Dash grabbed Ryu by the collar with her teeth and Korra airbended a chair out from under the table, and Rainbow Dash threw Ryu into it. Korra slammed her right hand on the table, her left hand on her hip while Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle both stood on the table, glaring at Ryu, who didn't seem phased at all by their actions. Korra spoke to the man in a stern voice, she was done playing miss nice Princess.

"You're an airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world."

Ryu didn't even look at her, he simply glanced to the side, not moving at all. "Whatever. I didn't ask to become an airbender, you know."

Korra scoffed, "Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar, or half alicorn, but I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties."

"Like me," Twilight stepped in, "I didn't ask to become an alicorn either, or a princess but I too am fulfilling my responsibilities."

"So? You don't have to." Ryu responded, not really caring at all.

"Yes, we do have to." both princesses answered in union.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we do!"

"….No, you don't."

Korra was only one millimeter close to slapping this guy in the face, even Twilight was loosing her patience with the stubborn airbender. Rainbow Dash lost it ever faster, as she flapped her wings and created two flames from her hooves. "That's it!"

"Cool it, Rainbow!"

The pegasus pony hesitantly obeyed the Avatar's order and diminished the flames, lowering down with an annoyed pout. Korra sighed in hopes to try and calm her nerves. "Well, look at it this way; if me, or Twilight, or even the rest of us didn't embrace our roles, then our entire world could be thrown into chaos and disappeared forever. Think about that! Is that what you want?"

"….Maybe."

"No, it's not!" Korra and the ponies all shouted in perfect union, only Fluttershy hid behind Mako's legs, shaking in fear. Things were not turning out the way they had hoped.

"So what? Who cares?" Ryu said, annoying the girls even more. Both Rainbow and Twilight hovered over the table, angrily glaring at the man.

"Everyone cares!"

"I don't care."

Korra angrily slammed the table. "Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

Twilight groaned loudly, her patience at hit its limit. The alicorn was now face to face with the man, glaring at him with a burning fury in her eyes. "You listen here you lazy, arrogant, pigheaded, skinny little slacker, if you don't get your behind up on that airship right now, I'm gonna-"

"Ahem!"

All eyes fell on the white unicorn with diamond marks on her flank, who arched an eyebrow while smiling in amusement. The girls knew what she was trying to tell them. She was right, their method didn't work. Twilight groaned in annoyance and flew down. Korra gestured to the unicorn to give it a shot.

"Go ahead." she said rather bitterly. The proud unicorn magically morphed into her anthro form, flashing a stylish pose, showing off her beauty. She walked to Ryu and smiled rather flirtatiously.

"Now, Ryu, darling, I understand that becoming an airbender wasn't out of your own free will, but think if it this way. This would be a wonderful chance for you to see the world, explore, meet new people. I'm certain that many airbender ladies would love to have such a strong and handsome man like you around to train with."

The boys all gagged at the scene, they knew she wasn't really flirting with the man, ponies didn't really find humans attractive in that way, it just wasn't in their blood, but non the less, her attempt at charming him to change his mind certainly wasn't something they wanted to see. Korra rolled her eyes, she never liked throwing oneself to a guy just to get his attention. Well, at least Rarity wasn't running her fingers through his hair or anything, she was simply speaking in an eloquent and charming manner while batting her eyes on the emphasis that he would get to meet girls. But Ryu remained unaffected by this.

"Whatever."

Rarity stiffed, she thought for sure her method would work. Non the less, she maintained her charming demeanor. "What do you mean? Don't you want to meet girls? Airbending ladies are quite lovely, and I heard many women got for a man who can really ride on an air scooter." she said while batting her eyes, but Ryu did not react at all.

"Whatever, who cares, weirdo."

Rarity's eyes snapped wide open, while the others gasped in shock. Bolin's hand raced his mouth in shock. "Ooooooooooooh, snap."

Suddenly, Rarity's left eye began to twitch, and her once charming outlook slowly faded, her hands beginning to clench in a way that almost looked like he was about to strangle the man. Twilight and Rainbow slowly backed away from their friend.

"What…did…you…just call me?"

"Weirdo. And I really don't care about anything that you freaks say."

Rarity's eyes burned with fury as her hands clenched and a growl escaped her throat. Bolin hid behind Mako's back, even the firebender was getting scared. In his time of knowing the girls you never, ever, ever, EVER get any of them mad. Even Ryu was finally starting to show some emotion. Emotions of fear once the anthro unicorn grabbed the man by the collar threateningly.

"Well, you're about to care, you ungrateful little slacker, because you're coming with us!"

With that, Rarity started dragging the man by the collar by force. Ryu tried to break free from her grip, but despite her girly appearance, this unicorn was strong.

"Stop pulling on my collar! You're stretching it out! Mom, are you just gonna let her take me?!"

Ryu's mother, however, was thrilled to _finally_ having her son move out of the house. "I think it's a great opportunity." she tried to help Rarity in getting her son out by literally pushing him out the door, but he held on to the door frames in an effort to break free. "Just try it for a week and see how it goes." his mother said, trying to push him through the door

"No! Let me go!"

Instinctively, Ryu released a blast of airbending from his hands and flew back into the house, leaving Rarity holding his now-empty jacket. The man landed on top of his mother. Rarity growled angrily, and Korra attempted to take the man by force herself.

"That's it!" but before she could reach for him, Mako and Bolin each grab her by the arm and started to pull her away, while she struggled in their grip. "Korra, enough! Let's get out of here!" her boyfriend said, doing his best to keep her from escaping. Once the boys got her outside, Rarity still stood by the door, flaring angrily at Ryu.

"This isn't over!" the unicorn attempted to pound the man in the face until she was dragged back by a now anthro Flash Sentry.

"That's enough Rarity! Why don't we go back to the airship and make you some nice tea and biscuits."

"The hey with tea and biscuits!" the unicorn struggled in his grasp as he dragged her away. Rainbow and Twilight flew out and Fluttershy turned one more time and waved at Ryu's mother.

"So nice to meet you! Good luck with your son!"

Once they were gone, Ryu's mother shoved her son away from her. Once again, her efforts to get her son out of the house failed miserably.

(~)

In a far off prison, littered with White Lotus sentries walking down a catwalk around the inner edges of a large octagonal building. The structure was positioned above a vast pit of lava. A single cage suspended with wires rested in the center of the building, floating high above the bubbling lava below. The small cage is braced with metal bars and held a woman with long, black hair and no arms. Her skin was pale white, her long raven hair covering nearly her whole face, save for a single cut to reveal her left eye. Her cheek's were rather bony and she was so thin looking. She simply sat there, minding her own business, when suddenly, the sentries all started to cry out in horror.

"We're under attack!"

"Look out!"

Ming-Hua looked up in interest and saw a large blast of fire from one of the White Lotus. Two sentries were then thrown off of their platforms with blasts of airbending. Where could it had come from, she wondered. Up on the platform, she spotted a very familiar man with long hair and familiar tattoos on his arms. He threw a barrel out over the cage. Ming-Hua spotted another familiar man, his hair had gotten longer over the years, dressed as a White Lotus member, who sliced the barrel open with airbending and water gushed out. Ming-Hua got up and spun around, waterbending the falling water into a pair of tentacle-like arms, occupying the space where her nonexistent arms would normally be. She knocked open the door of her cage and began to climb up with her water arms. She launched herself up to a platform and threw a White Lotus member off. Ming-Hua dodged a fire blast and propels herself to a higher platform using her "arms". She landed on the second-to-highest platform and froze the end of her water arm into an angled piece of ice and used it to hook the neck of a White Lotus and hurl him off of the platform. She simultaneously grabbed another White Lotus member and slammed him hard on the metal platform. Once she had landed on the platform, she turned to see her old comrades.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again."

"Great to see you too, Ming-Hua." Ghazan greeted with a smile, even after all these years, Ming-Hua's way of showing gratitude never changed. Ming-Hua turned to Zaheer. "I'm flattered. You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours."

"We're getting her next." the airbender said with a smirk.

(~)

Back on the airship, the humans and anthro ponies all sat in their chairs around the large table, all looking very disheartened. Spike was on the floor playing with Pabu, Bum-Ju and the lizard spirits in a game of poker.

"Got any three's?" he asked. Bum-Ju showed him his cards and the dragon dropped his jaw. "Full house?! That's five times in a row! Now I know you're cheating!"

"Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there." Tenzin said dejectedly.

"I don't know what to do." Korra said sadly. "I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us."

"We've tried everything we could think of." said Applejack. "We tried being honest and polite, we tried tough love, we tried Rarity's charm, and what have we got?"

"Bubkis!" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited." Bumi suggested and made jazz hand gestures as he explained. "You need to add a little razzle-dazzle."

Bolin smiled at the idea. "Yeah, razzle-dazzle! We could put on some sort of airbending street performance!"

"I was gonna say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins, but that's even better!"

Rarity's eyes sparkled at the idea, "Oh! I love it! Except for the one about Tenzin wearing sequins, even I could never make that work, but maybe showing everyone a one-of-a-kind, dazzling Air Bending Extravaganza is the exactly the kind of motivation people need! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not a goofball." Rainbow Dash said in a bored tone before glaring at Bumi and Bolin, who were now stacking some of Spike's occur cards in the form of a pyramid.

Pinkie Pie jumped up excitedly, "Yeah! And maybe after we have the show, we should totally throw a New Airbenders welcome party!" as she said this, confetti, balloons, streamers and a large banner that read "Welcome new airbenders in chinese appeared over them. The anthro pony blew on a party whistle and placed party hats on everyone, though they did not all look very amused, minus Bumi and Bolin.

Korra sat cross legged on her hair, wearing a bored expression, while Twilight laid her head on the table with her arms crossed. Both girls glanced at each other, their expressions mirroring the other's.

"It sounds ridiculous." Twilight said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Korra said before turning to her mentor sitting next to her. "But it might work."

Tenzin sighed in defeat. "I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Yes! That is the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!" Bolin said, right before his ear was nearly blow off by Pinkie's party whistle.

(~)

The airship flew down close over an Earth Kingdom town, made up of sandy-colored rocks. A small crowd was gathered to watch the airship. Rarity peaked through the window, happily smiling at the sight of all the people gathered to see the unexpected show.

"This is it. We've got a full house." she said excitedly with a squee.

"I sure hope this works." Korra said hopefully as she and Twilight both placed their princess crowns on their heads. They figured they could help sell it by looking their best.

"Okay, now everybody, and everypony, get into position." Rarity instructed as she handed Mako a collar with a long leash and he arced an eyebrow. He and Rarity had a performance together in the show, but he wasn't all too thrilled about it.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Hey, we are doing this for Tenzin, Korra and the future of the entire Air Nation, show some support!"

"Okay, fine."

"And it's not too late to try on the costume I made you!" the unicorn batted her eyelashes hopefully, but Mako simply narrowed his eyes and pointed downwards.

"Just get on all fours, sister."

Rarity pouted and changed into her pony form. Applejack then realized somepony was missing. "Where's Fluttershy?" Korra didn't even need to look around, she looked underneath the table and there sat Fluttershy shaking in fear.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

"I'm sorry, but you know how scared I get whenever I need to perform in front of large crowds."

Korra squatted down and smiled sweetly at the anthro pony, while removing stray strands of hair from her face. "Come on, Flutters. You've been on stage hundreds of times before. And even if you do get scared, you always manage to get through it. Remember Heart's Warming Eve? Of when you sang for the Pony Tones? Remember that?"

"Well, yes."

"So just think of it as one of those times. We'll be right there with you. Okay?"

"Well…okay."

(~)

The townspeople awed as Bolin stepped out of the airship, wearing a fake mustache and speaking through a megaphone. Spike stood on his shoulder, wearing a similar mustache.

"Come one, come all to witness The Amazing Airbenders!"

Bolin then handed Spike the megaphone and the dragon spoke though it, "The airbending show that will leave you breathless ... with wind! But first, please give a very special welcome to the Ponies with the style, flair, brains and bronze, they were the ones who fought alongside Avatar Korra in saving the world and restored the magic! The Elements of Harmony!"

Applejack, jumped out of the airship, earthbending rocks from the ground, lifting them up and kicking each one with her powerful foot, smashing them into tiny pebbles. She landed perfectly and tipped her hat. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both did acrobatic back flips and unleashed their powerful airbending up into the sky in beautiful synchronization. Rainbow Dash flew up into the sky, unleashing a stunning fire blast from her hands. The crowd cheered for their performance. The four ponies all smiled and waved at the adoring crowd. Spike once again spoke through the megaphone.

"And give an even louder welcome for our two beautiful royals! Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Avatar Korra!"

Gasps were heard when Twilight and Korra both flew up, appearing magically out of nowhere in a magenta and cyan colored blasts. The two flapped their stunning wings, twirling and dancing across the sky, people marveled at their beauty. Finally, the two simultaneously unleashed magical blasts from their hands, creating the shape of a magenta star and a blue cyan heart in the sky. The two landed gracefully on the ground, their hands on their hips, looking proud and stunning. Both flashed dazzling smiles and winked at the audience. A group of young men swooned at their beauty and fainted, startling few people next to them.

"Aren't they a stunning sight folks? Well, now that they have had a proper introduction, on with the show! Take it from here, Bolin."

"Thank you Spike. First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head, every single day!"

Tenzin took his shirt off and turned to face the audience. "It's the one, the only guy with an arrow painting to his nose, Tenzin!"

The man airbended a large wheel and drove it around in front of the awed crowd as they cheered for Tenzin. He stopped in the middle of the half circle created by the audience and threw his hands in the air. As much as he hatted this, it seemed to be drawing some attention. The ponies all clapped for him.

"He did a pretty good job." said Applejack.

"Totally." Rainbow agreed, "Though I still don't get why it was necessary to take off his shirt though." the pegasus shuddered.

Spike 'whispered' something into Bolin's ears, and the earthbender 'gasped' in horror.

"You don't say, Spike!"

"I do say, Bolin!"

Bolin turned to the crowed and spoke through the megaphone. "Now, now, ladies and gentleman, ladies and gentleman, please be quiet. I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here, and he has taken one of our beloved ponies hostage!" the crowd began to murmuring nervously. "Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a firebender with a red scarf-"

Mako was standing in the crowd with his arms crossed. At his cue, he straightened up and began to walk out of the crowd. A man from the crowed cried out, "I see him! He's right there!"

Mako stood before the crowd and said his lines, very stiffly. "I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire." he paused before letting out a small blast of fire from his fist into the air. The whole crowd gasped. Spike spoke though the megaphone.

"Where is the pony you took, you villain?" he said dramatically. Mako once again said his lines very stiffly as he held up a leach, with a pony Rarity at the end of it. She pretended to struggle in his grip.

"Here she is. You can try and take her but you won't succeed. Muaha, ha, ha," he didn't even try to laugh right. This guy was seriously not committed to the act. Rarity pretended to struggle and cry dramatically.

"Oh, whoa is me! Won't somebody please save me from this ruffian? Please, save me! Save me!" she laid on the ground and cried like the drama queen she was.

Mako muttered between his teeth, "This is so humiliating."

Rarity briefly stopped crying and muttered back, "You're humiliating. Get into the act. OH WHY?!"

The crowd continued to mutter. "Oh no! Who will help this poor defenseless pony?" Bolin exclaimed.

"I will!"

All eyes turned to Korra, who stood proudly before Mako and moved her arms in swift graceful movements. "With my airbending skills!" she unleashed a powerful tornado which caught Mako, forcing him to release Rarity's collar, and the young man was risen up into the air. Korra released him and he fell, but she quickly caught him with another airbending blast and brought him up in another tornado, lifting him up even higher than before. The firebender screamed,

"Ah! Hey! Let me go! This is not what we rehearsed! Korra!"

The Avatar giggled at his expense, "Ha, ha, sorry sweetie." from behind her, Asami and the rest of the ponies laughed along as well. Seeing Mako in awkward position was always hilarious. Even Flash was laughing. Finally, Korra stopped aribending and Mako landed hard on the ground.

"Had enough?" Korra asked, still in the act.

Mako rose up on his knees, his hair a complete mess. "No! I'm good." Rarity galloped beside him and he released her from the leash, earning a happy gasp from the unicorn. "There, you're free to go." he said emotionless and the unicorn morphed into her anthro form, striking various posses, and the crowd awed at her beauty. Rarity rushed to her friends and embraced Korra in a warm hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! You saved my life!" Once they ended the hug, Rarity smirked while arching an eyebrow and whispered to the Avatar, "Nice improvising, by the way."

"I learned from the best." the two friends fist pumped each other.

Oogi them soared and spin through the air as Bolin once again spoke through the microphone. "With the power of airbending, even this beast can float! Like a feather."

Bumi began to show off airbending blasts, while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy danced, while creating elegant spiral movements, unleashing air blasts all around. Fluttershy's pink mane gracefully bellowed in the wind, amazing the crowd.

"Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice!" Bolin said. Jinora flew over the crowed on her glider, and the whole crowd frightfully gasped at seeing a young girl flying.

"No no, don't worry folks. She might be young, but she is in full control!"

Jinora softly landed on a tall building, striking a pose and waving at the crowd. The entire crowd began to cheer. From the building Jinora then spotted someone among the crowd. Somehow, he managed to stand out from the rest of the people. His green eyes were wide with wonder and his smile was wide and bright and full of joy. He looked around Jinora's age, with tan skin, dark brown on his head, while partly shaved bellow. He wore green clothing like everyone else, but even so, Jinora could distinguish him perfectly. She had to admit, this boy was pretty cute. Snapping herself awake, Jinora flew balk down to the others. Bolin and Spike both gestured to their cast and everyone cheered for them. Pinkie Pie and Bumi enthusiastically waved in return.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you, or anyone you know is an airbender, please, send them our way!" Bolin said. "Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!"

Korra and Twilight both shrugged and smiled at Tenzin, hopefully some airbenders would join them. As the crowd began to disperse, some of them grew worried when no one came to them. Then Jinora's heart skipped a beat when the boy she saw earlier came running towards the group. She wondered if this meant that she thought it meant.

"Hey! Hello." the young boy greeted. "If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one." before their very eyes, the young boy blew various wind blasts out of his hands. This boy clearly had skills, no doubt. "I wanna join you guys."

The entire group immediately became excited to hear this news. "Get outta town!" Bolin exclaimed excitedly.

Twilight smiled at Korra, "Looks like we got our first recruit." the two friends high five one another in victory. Their little show helped out after all.

Pinkie Pie jumped up excitedly. "Alright! A new airbender, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Pinkie Pie, and check this out!" she morphed from her anthro form into her pony form. "I'm a pony!" she morphed back into anthro. "And now I'm part human! I can do that whenever I want. I just wanted to let you know because sometimes people get confused when they see a person with ears and a tail."

"Wow! Real life ponies?!" the boy's eyes widened with child-like wonder. "So cool! I never thought I'd see one in person! You're all so beautiful."

Rarity clapped her hands together near her face. "Awwww, aren't you just the cutest little gentleman." she then turned an stern glare at Mako, "You could learn a thing or two from him."

Korra smiled at the young boy. "It's very nice to meet you Kai. I'm Korra, this is Twilight, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Spike, Flash Sentry, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Asami and Bumi."

"It's nice to meet you all. Especially you Princess Avatar. I've heard stories about you, you're really amazing and even more stunning in person."

Korra placed her hand over her heart, "Awww, thank you."

Mako however, scoffed at the young boys flattery. He didn't have him fooled for one second. There was clearly something off about him, especially with that particularly almost heavy looking bag around his shoulder. Why was he wearing it anyways? And why would he already be packed if he didn't even know they were coming? Everything about this boy just screamed 'trouble.'

"Just to be totally clear," Korra continued, "we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what do you do, I'm in. Let's go right now."

Bolin jumped in the air, "This is going to be so great! You going to love it, er ... ah ... real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai. So when do we hit the road?"

Tenzin rose his hand to the young boy, "Hang on a second Kai, where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission."

Kai's smile faded as he looked down in sadness. "My parents are ... gone."

At the sound of the word 'gone', the girls all gasped and looked at the boy with sympathy. Korra and Twilight shared a saddened glance, they both felt equally awful for the young boy. Not nobody felt even worse for him than Bolin did.

"You're an orphan?" he asked.

Kai held the sling of his bag on his shoulder and began telling them his sad tale. "It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life."

Bolin started to shed some tears, while Pinkie Pie already had tears coming out of her eyes like hoses, crying out loud like a baby. Rarity blew her nose into a hankie and Flutterhsy cried into Applejack's shoulder. Rainbow Dash looked on at the boy with sympathy as did Flash Sentry as the boy continued. "Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."

Rarity squatted down and embraced the young boy in a warm hug. "Oh, you poor thing. Living all alone in the streets like that, I can't imagine anything more awful."

"Hey!" Mako exclaimed, feeling insulted by this.

"Oh, please, you have a job now, you're dating a princess, what have you got to complain about?" Rarity spatted at him before returning to hug Kai with so much love and compassion. "This sweet innocent little angel needs us."

Fluttershy squatted next to Rarity and also hugged Kai. "It's okay, Kai, you don't have to worry about being on the run anymore."

"That's right." said Bolin before turning to the rest of the group. "Right guys? Tell him."

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Tenzin said to Kai. "I know we could never replace them …but we are here for you." Rarity and Fluttershy both stood up as the man placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"We'll keep you safe, come on." Korra said as they all made their way into the airship. Bolin and Rainbow Dash both wrapped their arms around Kai's shoulder as they walked up the platform into the ship.

"Welcome to the family, squirt." Rainbow said, "Just to let you know, whatever you need, feel free to ask your good friend, Rainbow Dash."

"When you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path." Bolin said. "That's big brother advice. Just think of us as your big brother and pegasister."

Rainbow arched an eyebrow, "Pegasister? Seriously?"

"What? It's cute."

Once they all boarded into the airship, both Korra and Twilight removed their crowns and placed them on the sofa, happy to finally take them off. Kai noticed at the corner of his eye the stunning headwaters; Twilight's crown was made of sterling gold and amethyst stones decorated the pointed tips, while Korra's was a shimmering sterling silver with three blue heart shaped jewels decorated around the swirled designs. The young boy smirked.

Suddenly, Flash's ears perked at the sound of motors running. He tapped on Mako's shoulder, grabbing his attention. The two boys walked away from the group and stared out a window. They witnessed a group of motorcyclists outside their airship, all wearing similar green colored uniforms with brown-colored platting.

Mako turned to the group. "Guys! I think we got trouble."

"What is it?" Twilight asked as she and the whole group turned around. The lead motorcyclist got off his motorcycle and removed his helmet off, revealing a tan skinned man with perfectly shaved brown hair, a brown beard and green eyes. He walked up to the airship removed his glasses and stood before the airship.

"Release the boy, or we'll take him by force." He rose his hand to reveal his palm, before clenching it into a fist. The rest of his group each simultaneously earthbended a rock from the ground and got into fighting stances, the rocks hovering in front of them. Unlike their leader, their uniforms were styled somewhat differently, they did not have the same brown platting as the leader and each wore a helmet and their green goggles. While all in the same green color, each outset was designed individually.

At the sight of them, Kai began to shake in fear, his heart was racing and a drip of sweat fell from his brow. "The outlaws! They're here … Uh, let's get out of here." the boy anxiously grabbed Korra's arm and pleaded to leave, but this boy was about to learn that this Avatar was not the kind to simply cut and run.

"We are not running away from anyone." she said bravely. Kai released her arm as she approached the doors. The airship door opened up to reveal Korra, her wings spread out. "If you want Kai, you'll have to go through us!" Korra said to them in a powerful voice.

The outlaws all launched earthbended rocks at Korra, but she managed to avoid their attacks by spreading her wings and hoisting herself upwards out of the airship's door and destroyed the rocks by airbending. With the strength of her wings, she unleashed a powerful wind blast at the leader and his followers, they all fell back and the leader landed near the fountain that stood at the very center of the town. The leader soon got back up and earthbended rocks at Korra, but she managed to counter his attacks by earthbending her own rock and then airbending at another he threw at her with a wind blast from her hand. Finally, the Avatar earthbended a line of rocks on the ground which lead all the way to the leader's feet, causing him to be knocked into the waterfall. Korra stood up proud, tucking her wings behind her back as the rest of the Mane Six stood beside her, all looking on angrily at the leader of the outlaws.

"Your days of harassing an innocent boy is over." Twilight said in a powerful voice. "You outlaws are going to prison."

"Outlaws?" The man looked at them in surprise and confusion. "Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff" he said, gesturing his to the golden badge on his chest.

"Uh, sherif?" Applejack asked in both confusion and worry.

"As in, the cops?" Rainbow asked, equally worried. Why did they always have to get in trouble with the law?

"That's right," said the man, the sherif to be precise. "and these are my deputies, and this kid is a thief." The girls' eyes widened in surprise. They couldn't believe it, Kai had been lying to them. Rarity gasped louder out of all of them. "Whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months."

Korra's face became stern as she looked back at the group. "Where's Kai?"

"RIght here."

All heads turned to look at Mako and Flash, who were both carrying Kai with their hands, pulling on his shirt, the boy struggled in their grip. "We found him slipping away." Mako said.

"I was just going to the bathroom …" Kai said, as he struggled in their grip.

"With your stash of gold?" Mako threw the sack Kai had been carrying the whole time towards the sherif and Korra. The bag landed at Korra's feet and the ponies gasped in shock; when the bag made contact with the ground, all of the stolen jewels and even pieces of gold all fell out, the treasures sparkled in the sunlight, difficult for anyone to miss.

"I told you, I found this on the road." Kai protested.

"Oh, really?" Flash said sarcastically, "Then care to explain where you got those?" he pointed his finger to the pile of jewels on the floor and Twilight and Korra both spotted some very familiar items within the stash before gasping in shock;

"Our crowns!" Twilight exclaimed as she and her friend both retrieved their possessions, the very things that symbolized their roles as princesses, aside from the wings and magic. Korra felt devastated, she showed Kai kindness and compassion and he had the nerve to steal something from her. Twilight glared at the young boy. "You stole our crowns?"

"I can explain!"

"Enough with the lies kid." Mako said sternly, still holding the boy by the shirt. "I want the truth."

"The truth is, he's the outlaw." said the sheriff, "He's spend an entire life in an orphanage, got adopted by a real nice family six months ago, and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings." two deputies took Kai by the arms as Mako stood beside Korra. "We've been after him ever since."

"Is that true?" Korra asked the boy, even though her face was stern, inside she felt breathed. Sure she only just met Kai, but she already developed a soft side for him, especially when she heard about his 'past', but it was nothing more than a lie. Kai looked downward in defeat. There was no point in lying anymore, he had been figured out.

"Yeah….it is."

Fluttershy was on the brink of tears. "Oh, Kai. How could you?" the saddened pony cried into Rarity's shoulder and the unicorn glared at the boy.

"And to think, we felt sympathy for you." said the unicorn, feeling just as betrayed as her friends did.

"You out ta be ashamed of yourself!" Applejack said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed. "Playing around with people's emotions like that and then stealing right off the back? Not cool!"

"Please, let me explain!"

"You're done explaining, kid!"

"Wait." Korra stopped Rainbow and looked at the boy, though her glance was serious, Kai could tell she wanted him to say what he wanted to say. And so he did.

"The person who stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending choose me for a reason, like I'm a new person."

Korra never took her eyes off of Kai. With every word she looked deep into his eyes. She could see that there was some honesty behind his words. The sheriff's deputies began taking the boy away from the group who tried to break free. "I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me." The deputies led him away and the sheriff walked along with one of his deputies holding the sack of gold.

Though heartbroken by this revelation, Bolin still felt bad at them taking the boy away. "Are, are you taking him back to the orphanage?" he asked sadly.

"No, he's headed to jail." the sheriff said. Fluttershy gasped in horror as more tears feel from her eyes.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Rarity asked, despite her anger towards the boy, him being in jail was not a pretty image. Korra didn't feel right with letting them take two boy away. But the look in his eyes did show some integrity. Maybe, just maybe...

"Wait!"

The the men stopped and turned to face the Avatar. "Give me a moment with him." the deputies looked at one another in confusion, but once the sheriff nodded at them, they released Kai and shoved him before Korra. The two now stood facing each other.

Kai was sweating and gulped in fear, what was Korra going to do with him, she was the Avatar AND an Alicorn with unlimited magical powers. He never should have crossed her. His nerves grew once Korra squatted down to his level and looked directly at his emerald green eyes. Her cold glance burning into his very soul, it was as if she was seeing right through him. He flinched as Korra rose her hand, placing the tip of her two index fingers right on his heart. The others watched in confusion as to what Korra was doing. She maintained her gaze on Kai, his anxiety slowly fading as her expression softened. No longer did he see fierceness in her eyes, but he saw warmth and even…love. Her eyes shimmered with pale rainbow like colors unlike anything he had ever seen. She slowly removed her fingers from his heart and stood up, her tall appearance making him nervous once more. He closed his eyes shut as he felt her lean in closer, fearing what she might do next. But the boy was quite surprised to realize that Korra did not do anything painful to him at all.

In fact, right there on top of his head, Korra planted a very loving kiss and smiled at the boy. Kai could feel his cheeks burning. He had never had anyone kiss him on the head before. It was like the kind of kiss a mother or a big sister would give. Many were very surprised by this act, minus the ponies of corse who knew exactly what Korra was doing. The Avatar turned to the sheriff and his men.

"You've got the family's life savings, now let us take Kai."

Tenzin was surprised by Korra's decision. "Do you really want our first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?"

Korra smiled at her mentor, "He just needs some guidance, Tenzin. Who better to give it to him than us?"

Mako was rather surprised by this for he still didn't trust this boy. "You're really going to give this kid a chance?" Seeing his uncertainty, Korra approached him, gently gripping his hand.

"No. I'm giving a _second_ chance. I gave you one."

His expression softened. Who was he to judge a street rat child, he was one himself. And that was exactly why he would be keeping an eye on him.

Applejack walked up to Korra, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow. "You really think he's got something special, don't ya?" Korra nodded with her usual happy smile, which eventually made it's way into Applejack face and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, then I agree. The little partner does deserves a second chance."

The rest of the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Do you want this boy or not?" The sheriff asked the airbender.

Tenzin stroked his beard and thought about this for a while. Maybe Korra was right, maybe all Kai needed was someone to show him the right path. He made up his mind. "Yes, you can release the boy into our custody."

The sheriff's deputies let go of the Kai's hands, and the boy smiled with glee as he ran towards Korra and hugged her around her waist. Korra returned the hug.

"Thank you!"

"Don't make me regret it."

Jinora smiled toward him and Bolin hugged Korra and Kai.

"Welcome to the family, little bro." said the earthbender, while he and Jinora hugged Kai, the Mane Six joined in the hug, and Bumi went and hugged Tenzin, much to his annoyance. The sheriff and his groups drove away from the scene and The friends goes back onto the airship. Mako and Flash both stood as everyone got on and suddenly stopped Kai, turned his head around and the firebender bended down, narrowing his eyes at the youngster.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to be watching you, kid. I know exactly what you're all about, 'cause I've been there. You don't have me fooled."

Mako stood up and moved away from Kai, Flash Sentry crossed his arms and also narrowed his eyes at the young boy. "That's right, so you better watch your back, kid." said the pegasus. Kai simply smiled and placed casually placed his hands in his pockets.

"Woah! Hey, lighten up. I'm turning over a new leaf, making a change. Don't you worry about me." the two young men scowled as they watched the boy walk up towards the airship via the platform, only to enchanted Jinora who stood there with her hands behind her back, her cheeks tinted with red, and spoke shyly.

"Hi, I'm Jinora. If you need any help with airbending, I could show you what I know." the young girl felt as if her stomach was filled with butterflies. Kai was really captivated by her beauty and smiled graciously.

"Thanks, that real nice of you."

"Jinora, we're leaving now."

The young girl was startled when her father called. She smiled at Kai before the two entered the airship. Mako did not like the looks of this at all. Flash on the other hand, was smiling. "Looks like Jinora's got a crush on the new kid."

"Please, she could do better."

"So could Korra."

Mako's eyes widened and he sneered at the pegasus, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Flash casually walked on back into the airship, just when Mako's little spirit 'children' flew up and surrounded his head. He lowered his shoulders and pouted in annoyance.

"Great, now I've got _four_ thorns on my side.?"

(~)

The former Fire Lord's amber eyes scanned the volcano, which was once the prison of Ming-Hua. The cage was no empty, just like the previous prisons.

"They came out of nowhere." the White Lotus sentry bowed his head "I'm so sorry, Lord Zuko."

"How could you let this happen?" Zuko asked.

Zuko was an elderly man with long white hair and beard, amber eyes like that of a traditional firebender, a golden fire styled headset holding a piece of his hair on the back of his head, and a flame-like scar was visible across the left side of his face. Many years ago, Zuko was once a prince of the Fire Nation, banished for disrespecting his father and sent on a quest to capture the Avatar. After many long months of failure, betrayals, and a lot of soul searching, Zuko eventually returned home, only to realize this was not what he wanted or needed anymore, and so he teamed up with the Avatar, who was once his pray, and helped him in defeating his father, Fire Lord Ozai, from destroying the world. Ever since, Zuko became a wise and benevolent ruler, guiding his nation into an era of peace, and even became lifelong friends with Avatar Aang. Now, an old man, he traveled the world on his fateful dragon steed, doing his best in keeping the world in balance while his daughter ruled the fire nation. However, today was a tragic day indeed. A day he prayed would never come.

But it did.

The sentry continued to explain. "They caught us by surprise, and Zaheer is an airbender now."

Zuko was alarmed by the revelation. "No! This can't be. Do you have any idea the power these criminals possess? Individually, they can take down any bender. Put them all together, they could take down the entire world. And now you're telling me that their leader is an airbender?"

"We can track them."

"We don't need to track them." Zuko and the sentry turned around to see the alicorn, Queen Leilani standing before them. "I know exactly where they're going. Lord Zuko, may I accompany you on your mission?"

"It would be my honor, your majesty."

Zuko, Leilani and the sentry walked out of the prison, approaching a large winged slender red-colored dragon awaiting its master. "Notify the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent, and send word to Lin Beifong in Republic City. The Princess Avatar must be protected."

The dragon lowered its head, allowing Zuko to climb on.

"Where are you going?" the sentry asked.

"To stop them."

Zuko's dragon roared before spreading it's wast bat-like wings and rose up from the ground, creating a gust of wind, and soared up into the sky. He roared once more as he and Zuko flew off into the distance, with Leilani flying by his side. He promised himself the Avatar would be safe at any cost.

(~)

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also, what you think about those little spirits pestering Mako? A little spoof on the whole "Mama Mako" bit! LOL XD!**


	3. The Earth Queen

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 8:28 ~ **_

_And we know that God causes everything to work together for the good of those who love God and are called according to his purpose for them._

_*(~)*_

**The Earth Queen**

The Future Industries airship flew high above the clouds, hovering over the lush green earth bellow. The fateful flying bison Oogie flew just above it. On the platform, on top of the ship, Rarity in her anthro form lounged on a beach chair, with an umbrella, and Spike fanning her with a large japanese fan. The unicorn wore a lovely butter-yellow sunhat with a pale pink ribbon and classy sunglasses, sipping some fruit juice, while Korra, Twilight and Tenzin watched their friends on the lower platform. Asami, Fluttershy and Jinora stood by as they watched Bumi and Kai face one another.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi. Remember, you want to be quick and evasive." Jinora instructed the former commander. The man moved around, his hands up like a boxer before the young airbender boy.

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two you know." he chuckled before the boy, "Ha ha. Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid …"

Before Bumi could even make a move, Kai slid to the floor, and fired an airbending blast at Bumi's legs, knocking him to the ground. He laid on the ground in pain.

"Oh."

Jinora face palmed herself and shook her head. "Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes." she said. Both she and Kai took her uncle by the arms and helped him to his feet. The young girl smiled, "Kai, that was just, really good."

Kai rubbed his head shyly, as Bumi felt his jaw. "Thanks Jinora, you're a great teacher."

Jinora stared at Kai for a second, before turning away, blushing. Korra and Twilight giggled at the sight, it was plain as day that Jinora had an infatuation towards their new airbender. Though they were careful not to let her father know. Tenzin would flip his wig if he found out about the two.

Jinora helped her uncle away, but he brushes her off, before patting his body, looking for something and opened his coat. "Hmm, did I drop my wallet?"

Jinora, looked behind Bumi and began to chuckle as Kai strolled casually past them wishing….with Bumi's wallet in his hand. Bumi turned to look at the young boy, and narrowed his eyes before chasing after him.

"Give me that, you little thief!"

Korra and Twilight leaned on the railing, and simply smiled in amusement at the scene. The alicorn took out a book entitled, "History of Ba Sing Se" and flipped through the pages. She stopped at one with an image of the entire city and its vast walls, as well as the Golden palace of the royal family. She had read a lot about the Earth Kingdom Capitol, and now she was finally gonna get the chance to see it for herself.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se." said the alicorn.

The Avatar nodded in agreement. "I know. I've always wanted to see the place for myself. I've heard so many stories from Katara about it." she then turned to her mentor, "So tell me, what's the Earth Queen like?" she asked.

Tenzin thought for a moment on what to say, "I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite ... demanding."

"Shouldn't be a problem for us." Twilight said. "I mean, we live with Rarity."

"I heard that!" the unicorn exclaimed in annoyance.

"I mean; We love you!"

Just then, both Bolin and Pinkie Pie ran to accompany the others, swinging their legs under the railing in excitement. "Bolin, look! There it is!"

"This is it Mako! We made it. This is where Dad grew up. Come here. Look. Look!"

"Okay, calm down, I'm looking." Mako joined his brother and the pink anthro pony who hopped in place, unlike them, he was rather calm but still just as intrigued to see his father's homeland. The three little lizard spirits hovered beside him. It didn't take long for Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash to join them. Rarity held on to her hat, keeping it from being swept away from the breeze.

Right before their eyes, they saw the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. It was made entirely out of bricks, pale brown in color and taller than anything the ponies had ever seen. Twilight looked back and forth from the image in her book to the real thing in front of her.

"The Outer Wall. It's bigger than anything I could have imagined." she said, her violet eyes widened in wonder.

Korra's eyes sparkled with the same wonder as well. "I wonder how many airbenders are down there." she said out loud.

"I wonder how the royal palace will look like." Rarity said with a dreamy voice.

The ship flew right over the wall, Korra squinted her eyes from the sun's rays, once she adjusted her vision, she silently gasped; There stood the expansive city beyond. It was larger than anything she could have imagined. Twilight's jaw literally dropped, the land was even bigger in real life than what had been depicted in books. The entire city was green in color, given the green roofs of each house that could be seen, with tall white colored walls, or 'rings', laying out to several major districts. Twilight had read about this, the districts were divided based on economic and social class. Personally, the Alicorn believed this to be very primitive and unnecessary, especially since she is from a land where all are practically treated as equals no matter what status you have.

"Holy guacamole!" said Spike, his green eyes widened at the sight, "This place is huge!"

"No kidding." said Rainbow Dash, "Just imagine how many aribenders we'll find. I wonder if we'll have enough room on the airship."

The airship hovered over the vast city, passing over the Lower Ring. Once above it, Spike's nose crinkled and he gaged in disgust. "P. U.! What's that smell?!"

The others smelled it too, Rarity covered her nose while Applejack took off her hat and covered her mouth and nose with it, hoping to cancel out the stench.

"That would be the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se." Twilight said while pinching her nostrils to keep from smelling the disgusting aroma. "It's where the lower class of the city live." Looking down, they saw the ring; it looked downright awful, people in ragged clothing walked down the streets, buildings were run down and old, garbage surrounded the streets and alleys, even smoke billowed from several buildings. Korra recoiled from the smell while Mako and Bolin held their nooses.

"Uhh, it looks terrible." Korra said.

Bolin looked as if he was about to gag, "Yeah, I can smell it from here. No wonder Dad left."

"How can the Queen let people live this way?" Twilight asked, trying to fan the odder away with her wings, "Celestia would never allow something like this."

"Well, this isn't Equestria." Mako said, though he too agreed with his pony friend. If a true ruler really cared about her subjects, shouldn't she do her best to give them what they needed?

The airship continued to hover over the land and the ponies marveled at the sights before them. Finally, they made it to their true destination; The Inner Wall and into the Middle Ring. Unlike the Lower Ring, the Middle looked clean and well taken cared of. People walked around in lavish green clothing, even sported expensive and shimmering jewelry, consisting of gold, emeralds and rubies."Hello, Middle Ring!" Bolin shouted enthusiastically from the airship.

Rarity's eyes sparkled at the sight. "Look at all of those extravagant clothing! So much inspiration."

Rainbow Dash tapped on her shoulder to grab her attention, "I think you're about to get even more inspired." she said. Rarity followed to where Rainbow Dash was pointing at, her sunglasses slid off a bit, revealing her blue eyes bulged open, her jaw dropping at the sight.

The Royal Palace was certainly the largest building they had seen by far; with it's myriad buildings, gardens, and plazas, it was very nearly a city in itself. The Palace was arranged in a north-south axis which extended beyond its walls to from the central axis of the Upper Ring. Rarity squealed like a fangirl at the sight. Kai was especially impressed.

"Wow. Now this is more like it."

The airship began its descent, landing with a slight cloud of dust. Korra took the lead, "Come on guys, let's do this." but before they could leave, Rarity rushed up ahead, and stood in their path.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it! Have you lost your minds?"

Mako arched and eyebrow and placed one hand on his hip. "What is it now, Rarity?"

"Aren't you girls forgetting something?' she asked the two princesses. They both looked at each other and shrugged, signaling they had no idea what Rarity was referring to. The unicorn groaned in annoyance before levitating their crowns from her bag and placing them on their respective owners' heads. "There, now you're both ready to meet the queen."

(~)

A ramp extended from the entrance of the airship as the party exited the airship. They spotted a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man waiting for them. Mako and Flash both stood up straight and cleared their throats before speaking in union, and extended their hands towards their respective princesses.

"Their royal highnesses; Princess Avatar Korra and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The man bowed before the alicorns. "Princess Korra, Princess Twilight, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun."

The gils bowed in respect, "Thank you."

Bolin strolled past with Pabu atop his shoulder, followed closely by Naga and Spike. The young man sniffed the air. "Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell."

"Oh no, the queen hates animals." Gun said, "You'll have to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt," Bolin said, and tilted his head to Naga and Oogi behind him, "these two are going to be a little tougher."

"What about me?" Spike asked Gun.

"Well, you don't have any fur so, I suppose that won't be an issue. But, none the less, could you, perhaps, hide yourself as well. If you don't mind."

Spike really didn't like the idea of keeping a low profile, but this guy really looked somewhat desperate to not have any animals in the Queen's sight. The young dragon sighed sadly and lowers his ears.

"Okay."

"I was hoping you would get here soon."

Korra and Twilight gasped once they saw the three royal alicorns who had just lowered down from the sky to great them.

"Celestia!"

"Luna!"

"Cadance!"

Twilight and her sister-in-law ran to each other, hugged and did their signature greeting; "Sunshine, sunshine, ladies bugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Korra was welcomed with open arms by Celestia and Luna. "I had no idea you guys were here."

"We wanted to surprise you." Celestia said. "We've been waiting to have a meeting with the Earth Queen to discus further connections between Equestria and the Earth Kingdom. Lucky for us we finally got a chance to do so at the same day you would arrive."

"Well it's really great to see you."

Cadance waved at Flash Sentry and Mako, "Hello boys."

Mako bowed in respect, and Flash mirrored his action, "Princess Cadance, ma'am."

Gun bowed before the princesses, "Your highnesses, your audience with the queen is scheduled latter this afternoon, afterwords she may speak with Princess Korra and Princess Twilight."

"Thank you Gun, but is it alright if we allow Korra and Twilight to go first?"

Korra was surprised by this, "But, you guys already-"

Luna rose her hand, silencing Korra, "Our meeting can wait one more day. We've only just recently arrived. Besides, you have aribenders to find."

"Thanks, that's so generous of you."

"Come with me, hurry, I'll take you to your quarters." said Gun. The gang followed the man, and Pinkie Pie smiled.

"I like him!"

(~)

As Gun led the party, they all marveled at the sights around them, the palace garden was a stunning plaza filled with the most beautiful flowers they had ever seen. They walked over a bridge, over a lovely river, swimming in the waters were brightly colored koi fish, as well as water lilies on lilly pads. Rarity was breathless.

"It's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous! It's..it's…there are no words!"

"Focus Rarity," said Applejack, "We're here to find airbenders, not admire the scenery."

Rainbow Dash looked around, her hands on her hips with a bored expression. "I don't see what the big deal is. Just another city, big whoop."

Rarity was shocked by this reaction, "Wha-gah-big whoop?! What are you blind?! Just look at that-" Rarity stopped her baffling when Rainbow Dash started to laugh, and fist pumped Applejack. Rarity once again fell for their silly little joke. "Why do I always fall for that one?"

As they continued on their way Gun addressed to the princesses and their companions, his tone rounding rather nervous, "Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important, and don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat."

Korra arched and eyebrow at this. "Seems like an awful lot of rules." she said. Even the princesses had to agree.

Gun sighed in exasperation, "Oh, you have no idea. And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them, so please, please for my sake try not to upset Her Majesty."

Fluttershy leaned in and whispered to Rainbow Dash, "This Queen sounds really high strung."

"Yeah, no kidding. I haven't even met her yet, and I'm already feeling goosebumps. And not the good kind."

Meanwhile, Kai looked around with a bored expression on his face, his hands behind his head. This whole Queen business was so boring, he was hoping to find some fun once he came to the city, but so far he hadn't found it…or maybe he spoke too soon.

His green eyes slightly widened as an Earth Kingdom citizen walked past, festooned with various items of jewelry which sparkled in the sunlight in the most captivating way. Kai just couldn't resists. With a sly look on his face, he slide away from the group after the citizen.

"Here we are." Gun said as he spread his arms, showing Team Avatar their temporary home. A lovely little apartment building with a yellow roof and extravagant silvery color on the walls, and a lush green grassy filed right outside.

"Ooh, very swanky." Bolin said.

The group entered the house, and Pinkie Pie immediately jumped around, taking in the vast space and lovely scenery while Rainbow Dash flew around the place.

"Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable." Gun said. Spike wasted no time and jumped onto one of the chairs, stretching his arms and legs, and lunged on the chair like a king.

"I could get used to this."

"And keep those animals out of sight in the backyard." Gun commanded. Bolin and Pabu walked off in a huff and Gun began to exit the house, "Princess Korra, Princess Twilight, follow me. We don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting."

Korra and Twilight turned to Celestia, Luna and Cadance, silently asking is they still wished to go first. The princesses nodded while smiling and the two girls followed Gun out, leaving the others behind to enjoy their temporary home.

"This place is magnificent." said Rarity. Pinkie Pie was already sliding down the stair cases that lead to the upper half of the house, while Rainbow Dash zipped back down from the bedroom halls above.

"You guys have got to check out the view from upstairs. You can see everything!"

(~)

Korra and Twilight followed Gun down the hallways of the larger than life palace to where the Queen was. The place was filled with extravagant vases, statues and paintings. Korra's eyes shifted to Twilight, "Pretty nervous, hu?" she asked the pony

"A little. You think the Queen will even listen to us? So far, she doesn't sound like the 'cool-headed' type."

"Well, we haven't met her in person yet so, let's give her the benefit of the doubt. If there is anyone who would know about the airbenders in the city, it's her. Besides, between the two of us, I'm sure we'll get her to listen to reason. And if all else fails, we've got a secret weapon."

"Pony cuteness and big blue eyes?"

"You got it!"

At last, Gun stopped at the courtyard of the palace, where the Earth Queen stood with her back turned towards them. She was a tall middle aged woman with a strong and stern complexion, her dark hair was styled perfectly into a bun with a fancy green headset on her head, decorated with two flowers and dangling emerald jewels. She wore a long green and gold robe that reached to the tip of her feet. Her fingernails were long and green colored, added with two equally long golden rings on both of her index fingers on both hands. Her eyes were piercing emerald green and her lips were ruby red. She was supervising an extensive renovation project bellow her. Gun stepped forward and bowed before the Queen.

"Your Majesty, may I present Princess Avatar Korra and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Both girls bowed before the queen, but she did not pay any attention to them, still with her back turned. She opened her mouth and screamed angrily at her servants, making Twilight flinch a bit.

"You're ruining the koi pond. It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries." she shouted at one of her workers, two stood bellow, and both quacked in fear. "Guards, take that buffoon away and get me someone who knows what they're doing!"

Two men wearing Dai Li uniforms grabbed the offending male worker, and escorted him away. The Queen pointed to the second worker, a female. "You, rip everything out and start over."

The young lady earthbended the ground beneath the topiaries and turned it over, leaving fresh ground in its place. The queen sighed bitterly. "I am surrounded by idiots." she finally turned around to face the two princess. While she didn't physically show it, she was quite surprised to see a young tan skinned woman with equally tan colored feather wings on her back, tipped in green/blue highlights. The second girl next to her had an unusual purplish skin color, added with animal-like pointed ears, midnight colored hair with purple and pink streaks, as well as a matching tail sticking out from her bum, and two purple wings on her back. Both of them wore stunning crowns of gold and silver, which sparkled in the sunlight, giving them a royal appearance. The queen looked down upon them none the less.

"So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar. And you are a princess now?"

Korra's eyes shifted to the side before looking at the Queen, she really wasn't expecting for her to be this intimidation. Korra wasn't scared per say, but she wasn't entirely sure if this woman would be easy to speak with.

"Um, well yes, your Majesty. And this is my friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria."

The alicorn waved at the queen, smiling kindly. "Nice to meet you, your Highness."

"So, you are the famous pony I've heard so much about. I must say, you don't look much like how others have depicted."

"Well, you see, ever since Harmonic Convergence, most ponies have been able to-"

"I don't care." the queen interrupted, "Let me guess the_ real_ reason why you are here; you want something."

Korra spoke next, "Well, actually Your Majesty, we were hoping you could …"

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom." the queen turned away briefly, "He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire." she then turned to Korra, looking at her angrily, "The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory."

"Well, I uh, I'm not sure what I can do about that." Korra said uncertainly.

"Not that you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside. And now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes." the queen turned back to face the courtyard.

Korra and Twilight exchanged concerned looks, while the bandit thing did sound serious, they still had a mission to complete. Though they began to wonder just how far they would go with this hot-tempered woman.

"We're very sorry for your troubles, but actually …"

The Queen cut Korra off once more as she shouted down into the courtyard. "That topiary is supposed to be an eel swan, not a turtle duck!"

Gun lowered his head in fear, while Korra and Twilight placed their hands on there hips, both looking at the queen in annoyance.

(~)

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Jinora asked. She and the rest of the team remained at their temporary home, still awaiting for Korra and Twilight to return. Jinora questioned where her new friend had run off to. Tenzin rose from his chair and called out for the boy,

"Kai?"

Bolin and Applejack came down the stairs, both shouting his name.

"Kai, little bro."

"Where are ya, suguarcube?"

Bumi bursted through a side door. "He's not over here."

Pinkie Pie came in from the kitchen, carrying a large assortment of fruits in her arms, "He's not in the kitchen." she said before taking a large happy bite from an apple.

"Who's Kai?" Cadance asked.

Mako crossed his arm as he answered, "He's a new airbender we found."

"You do not sound very found of him." Luna stated, arching an eyebrow.

"That's because I'm not."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we landed." said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, me neither." said Asami.

Mako clenched his fists, "I knew that kid was no good. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again."

"We have to find him." Jinora said, already feeling worried.

"What's the point? He obviously doesn't care about us."

Fluttershy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now, Mako, please. I think you're being too hard on Kai."

"I don't think he's being hard enough!" Rainbow exclaimed angrily.

"I understand you're all upset, and you have good reason to be, but he is just a little kid who doesn't know any better. It's just like what happened with Discord. It wasn't easy for him to realize the error of his ways, but once I showed him what it means to be a true friend, he changed."

Applejack huffed, "Not entirely."

"Well, he's still a work in progress."

"Fluttershy is right." Celestia said, "Change does take time, and how can you expect this Kai to change if you don't give him a chance? Even I was willing to give Discord a chance."

"She's right." Bolin said, "And Kai's my new little brother. He's probably lost, and scared."

"He is just a little boy, and he's our responsibility." Tenzin said. "Besides, he's the only airbender we've recruited so far, we can't lose him.

Mako really didn't like the kid, that much as pretty obvious, but he had to admit, Fluttershy and Tenzin did make very good points. Besides, he of all people should know what its like to be a Fixer Upper. He went from a broody street-urchin, to a broody pro-bender, to an intelligent cop, to a brave and compassionate royal confidant and best friend. People really can change, if given the chance. His friends gave him a lot of chances, now he had to give one to Kai as well. Flash tapped his shoulder and smiled in reassurance.

"Come on Mako, have a heart."

The firebender sighed in defeat and turned to the others. "Fine. Flash, Bolin and I will find him."

"I'm coming too!" said Rarity, rather excitedly. "I mean, you boys might need a 'woman's' help." she proudly flipped her mane.

As the search party headed out, Mako's spirit friends followed them. The latter turned around and rose his hand in front of them. "No! Stay!"

But unfortunately for him, the little spirits all whimpered and looked at him with their big shimmering brown eyes. As much as Mako tried to be firm, the creature's eyes were just too powerful. And besides, these little guys always managed to somehow find some way of tracking him down anyways. He lowered his hand, and hung his head.

"Fine. You can come."

The spirits chirped happily and landed on the depressed man's head and shoulders. Bumi swooned at the scene.

"Awwwww, they w'ove their daddy!"

Mako didn't say a word. He just turned away and walked out, his so called 'children' remained on him.

(~)

Korra and Twilight could have sworn their ears would bleed from the queen's constant shouting and barking orders at her workers like they were animals. This woman was obviously not the ideal queen at all.

"No, to your left. Your other left!" he sighed before turning to the girls, "Do you have these problems with your servants?"

Korra arched an eyebrow, "We don't really have servants." she said, and Twilight spoke to the queen,

"Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se."

The Queen looked at them skeptically, "Airbenders in Ba Sing Se. Where did you hear that?"

"Before we left Republic City we got some reports." Korra said.

The Queen pondered for a moment before speaking again. "Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you both to do something for me."

Korra and Twilight both shared semi surprised looks, "Oh, of course. What is it?" Twilight asked politely.

"I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here."

The princesses did not like the sound of the Queen's voice. It sounded almost sinister and even sneaky. They knew she was not going to cooperate so easily, and didn't really like the idea of charging people for taxes. Twilight had never even heard of such things, Princess Celestia never asked her subjects for money, not ever. This woman was not a true ruler, she was obviously cold and self-centered. But, their goal here was to find airbenders, and even if they didn't want to do this, maybe if they did a good job, then maybe she would loosen up and help them. The girls placed their fists together and bowed, while saying in union.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Earth Queen indicated to Korra, Twilight and Gun that they should leave, and the latter hurriedly tried to walk the princesses out. However, Korra pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground. As they walked away Twilight scowled back at the queen, lowering her ears angrily.

"Gee, maybe her name should be "Queen Demandy-Pants."

(~)

Mako and Bolin searched the first half of the city for Kai. Flash Sentry and rarity split up from them in order to cover more ground. Rarity scanned the stores and street corners while Flash watched from above. Mako's eyes scanned the placed for any sighs of the boy. Though, his search would probably be a lot easier if the lizard spirits didn't keep bugging him. Well, two of them were on him, while the other, whit the pearl blue wings was doing its job searching for Kai as well. Mako and Bolin stood near a bridge, and Bolin called out for the boy.

"Kai, did you go fishing? You under the bridge?"

Mako spotted his pegasus friend who landed in front of him. "Any luck?"

Flash placed one hand on his hip and his free one near his chin, "Hmm, let's see now; I was off looking for an eleven-year-old kid in green cloths, in a city filled with people ALL wearing green cloths! How do you think it's going?"

"Nobody likes sarcasm, Flash."

The boys then heard humming and saw Rarity walking towards them…carrying four shopping bags. "Hello boys." she said happily. The two narrowed their eyes at her in annoyance. "What?"

Mako face palmed himself. "Rarity, were you shopping this whole time?"

"Ah! No of course not! I was looking for Kai. I looked at that lovely boutique around the corner, at that shoe store, at that perfume shop, at that stand where this lady was selling the most fabulous earth kingdom earrings, and-"

"What made you think Kai would be in any of those places?" Flash asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

Rarity lowered her ears. "Okay fine, I went shopping."

"Rarity!"

"Oh, come on! We're at the Earth Kingdom capitol of the world, excuse me for trying to make the most out of this trip."

The boys rolled their eyes. Then, the lizard spirit with the pale blue wings began tugging on Mako's scarf, grabbing his attention.

"Hey! Will you quit it! This is not the time to play."

The little spirit chirped and using its tail, pointed to something in front of them. They spotted a man, who's robes were suddenly blown upwards by a sudden powerful breeze. The man shrieked in shock, and when the wind died down, he lowered his robe, his hat falling off in the process. The friends then spotted a certain tan skinned young boy walk up to the man, picking up his hat.

"Here, sir, let me help you." Kai began to help the upper class man in fixing his messed up clothing.

"Oh, thank you, young man. What a strange sudden breeze."

"Yeah, that was really weird."

Unbeknownst to the man, while Kai was helping him arrange his cloths, he had managed to slickly take the man's wallet from his pocket. The man smiled graciously at Kai before walking away.

"Thanks for your help."

Mako's anger flared when he saw Kai place the man's wallet into his bag, behind his belt. He had nearly forgotten how horrible a sight it was to see a young boy steal at such a young age. Him giving Kai a second chance was not going to be as easy as he believed.

"Kai!"

The new airbender turned around and spotted the firebender, his brother, Flash and Rarity. He grinned widely with a salute and slid away.

"Get back here."

The friends began chasing after the boy, with Bolin close behind. Out of all of them, he was the least angry at Kai.

"Kai, it's us. Mako and Bolin, your new family." he shouted.

Kai wasn't worried in the slightest, he had outrun many punks before, but he was not prepared for two ponies. Mako, Flash and Rarity chased Kai down the streets of Ba Sing Se, bypassing a rickshaw.

The young boy turned into a corner, with the firebender and unicorn behind him. Flash flapped his wings and flew ahead. Kai slide underneath a rickshaw, but both Mako and Rarity jumped up to the side of the wall and over the rickshaw. Rarity had mastered many fighting styles while in her pony form from Korra, and she learned how to adapt them into her new anthro from as well. She was as fast and agile as Mako, even with the shopping bags in her hands. Kai did a barrel roll to evade the two and ran off down an alleyway.

As they chased the boy, Bolin squeezed in between two rickshaws, carrying a few people in them, all looking at the boy in either confusion or surprise. "Excuse me, coming through. Pardon me. Carry on."

Kai was gaining the upper hand, until he was stopped by Flash Sentry who landed in front of him. "No where else to run, kid."

But Kai wasn't scared. Before Flash could grab him, Kai blew the pegasus away up into the sky and ran off. Flash wobbled a bit in mid air before regaining his balance. He saw the boy running ahead with his friends behind him.

"Seriously?!"

At a monorail station in Ba Sing Se, Kai ran up the stairs to get away from Mako and the others. He managed to get into one part of the monorail while Mako and Rarity both got into another. As Kai bricked across the monorail, he bumped into the firbender. The boy saw their angry expressions, both with drops of sweat on their foreheads from the running, which mirrored the sweat in Kai's brow. He smiled nervously.

"What are you doing running around robbing people?" Mako said sternly. Rarity mirrored his expression and Flash Sentry walked up from behind them, narrowing his eyes at Kai.

"I was just practicing my airbending." the boy said, still wearing his large grin.

"Yeah right."

Rarity leaned in closer to him, her beautiful blue eyes starring daggers at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Because of you, I had to run. _And _sweat!"

Mako took the boy from the shirt and began dragging him away. "Let's go. You're in big trouble."

But Kai snatched back his top off Mako and airbended at the friends, including Bolin and Mako's spirits towards the other side of the train. In the process, Rarity was forced to release her shopping bags. Everyone sitting on the monorail looked stunned at the friends who had just been literally blown away. Kai placed on his top and ran out of the monorail. The friends got up and tried to get off the monorail, but it was too late. Once Mako reached the door, it automatically closed.

"Hey!" The firebender banged his hand against it, from the window of the door, he saw Kai smiling arrogantly and waving at the group as the train started to move, signaling it was leaving the station. Rarity was fuming mad as she too banged on the door in a futile attempt to escape.

"Oooooh, you were lucky this time Kai but mark my words, _I will get you for this! And you owe me a new pair of sandals!_"

Mako then turned to Bolin, glaring at him in annoyance. "Your little brother, huh?"

Bolin smiled nervously. "Yeah ... Just a lovable little scamp, isn't he?"

"Reminds me of my little brother."

They heard the train conductor speak. "Designated express line to the lower ring. Next up, Poh Kong Station."

Rarity's eyes snapped open wide, "What?! No, no, no, no, no we can't go to the lower ring. _I_ can't go to the lower ring! You saw how horrible it was!" the unicorn pressed her hands on the window, sadly looking down as the Upper Ring passed before her eyes, "And my new shoes. My new Earth kingdom fabrics. Gone!" she hung her head and sobbed sadly…and loudly.

Flash calmly took a seat next to the windows. "Now Kai's out there just looking for new people to swindle." said the pegasus.

"So what do we do now?" Bolin asked.

Mako sighed and took a seat next to Flash, crossing his arms. "Once the train stops we'll find the next one back to the Upper Ring."

Bolin noticed that Rarity had stopped sobbing and was now just hanging her head, her long swept to the side bang hid her face from Bolin's eye of view. "Um, Rarity…are you, okay?"

The unicorn didn't even look at him, but clenched her fists, her shoulders shaking as she spoke. "I had seven designer Earth Kingdom fabrics, five new pairs of Earth Kingdom sandals with golden rims, and one new pair of designer golden phoenix earrings!" she slammed her palms hard on the door and looked up at the earthbender, her once beautiful elegant big eyes were now sharp, with shrunken angry pupils, and her teeth grinding. "And on top of that, I was just bested by a little boy! So, Boly, darling, I am in a very, very delicate state right now, so please….don't…_**TEST ME!**_"

Everyone on the monorail scooted away from the angry anthro unicorn, her nostrils flaring, her hands half clenched, even Mako and Flash were terrified. Mako's spirits were hiding within his jacket and fearfully peaked out. Rarity was breathing heavily, still glaring at Bolin, who simply stood there blinking. He then smiled widely.

"So, you're good?."

(~)

The train ride lasted for exactly half an hour, Bolin past the time by playing with the lizard spirits while Mako and Flash were both chatting. Rarity sat cross-legged, her hands on her lap, her eyes closed, silently meditating in her own way. It really helped her clam her nerves. Finally, the train arrived at Poh Kong Station, making a hard brake. After the monorail stopped, everyone pushed Mako, Bolin, Flash and Rarity out of the monorail.

Rarity dusted herself, "Well, apparently manners aren't a very big trend here."

"Alright. Let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring." said Mako.

"Good, after today I could use a nice bubble bath."

"We still need to find Kai." Flash reminded her. The unicorn sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms. The group walked towards the train that would lead to the upper ring. As they tried to barge through, they were blocked by the ticket master

"Passports and tickets."

"We can pay, hold on." Bolin said as he and Mako both reached into their pockets, searching for money, when they realized. "Where's my money?"

Flash and Rarity began searching for their pockets for the extra bits they had in there pockets. "Don't' worry guys." Flash assured them, "I know I've got some…wait, where are my bits?"

"And where are mine?" Rarity asked, "Not to mention, where are those extra gems I brought?" her eyes widened in realization, and then she grinned her teeth in anger. "_Kai!_"

Bolin looked at her in disbelief, "No, Kai wouldn't." but by the looks he got from his brother and pony friends, he realized it was futile to deny the truth. The earthbender pulled an exaggerated expression of dismay. "Aww man."

"No one gets in without a ticket." the ticket master said.

Rarity cleared her throat and gently brushed the boys aside. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I've got this." she dusted her pale purple pants and the light blue ruffled half skirt around her waits, and smiled at the conductor, batting her eyes with her hands clapped together near her heart and spoke in a sweet voice, while lowering her ears in a cute manner.

"Kind sir, I understand you are simply honoring your position as a working man of this fine city, and I for one, respect you for it. But as you can plainly see, me and my companions have been victims of a horrible, horrible fate. Someone stole all of our money and left us stranded here and our friends and family must be oh so worried."

She then surprised Mako by pulling on his jacket a few feet closer to her and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This young man right here is far away from his one true love. They had only recently gotten back together after a terrible fight, and now they're doing their very best to try and maintain that burning flame that is their love!"

Without even taking her puppy eyes away from the ticket master, Rarity effortlessly shoved Mako away. Clearly, Korra's physical strength had rubbed off on her.

"So, please, could you find it in your heart to let us in? So we can be reunited with our families, and so this poor, pathetic, sad lonely little man,"

"Hey!"

"Can have a second chance at love?" she batted her big blue eyes, pouted her blue colored lips, her hands clapped together close to her tilted head, and lowered ears, whimpering like a puppy dog, with Mako's lizard spirits mimicking her actions for extra help. The man looked at them for a few seconds before answering….

"No."

"Would it help if I said I knew the Avatar?"

"No. Now beat it." the man's stern expression changed into one of fear as Rarity pulled him by the collar, her eyes flaring.

"Now you listen here mister, I was blasted away by a little boy, lost ALL of my shopping bags, and all of my money to that same boy and now I'm stuck in the Lower Class Ring! I am at the end of my rope here, so if you know what's good for you, so help me-!"

"Okay! Cool it, lady!" Mako and Flash quickly grabbed Rarity by the arms and pulled her away from the man. She struggled in their grip.

"Get that pony maniac out of here, before things get ugly." said the ticket master.

"Maniac!? Why you-Hm, hm!" Rarity's mouth was quickly covered by Flash.

"Oddly enough, she's the polite one." he said.

While trying to hold on to Rarity, Mako looked to the other side, spotting two men wearing matching sun-hats and long dark green robes with the green colored Earth Nation emblem imprinted on them. They were the Dai Li agents. Mako had read about them, and so he knew they did not want to get on their bad side. Once Rarity cooled down, the boys released her and they walked away from the Ticket Master, and out of the train station.

Once the train left Poh Kong station, The friends looked on in disappointment at the messed up lower ring street. While the people didn't look so upset, the place was no Upper Ring. The buildings were old, the streets were paid with trash, and if they didn't know any better, they could have sworn they could smell month old eegs.

"The bad news is we're stuck here." Bolin said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The good news is we can go the bathroom wherever we want." he said with a grin, but the emotion was not shared by the rest.

The group walked along the streets, Rarity felt so out of place here, it was obvious that she never liked anything filthy or lower class, but what choice did she have? She and the others were stuck, thanks to Kai. Even the mere mention of his name made her blood boil. She was sweet and welcoming towards him and this was how he repaid them? She swore she would make sure he would be punished for this. Granted she had no idea how since she's never had to punish any young boys before, she never had to really punish Sweetie Belle, who was in a lot of ways an angel, and she was almost certain you couldn't just spray him with a water bottle like a cat. She figured she would cross that bridge once she got to it.

"Well, it's not so bad." Flash said, in hopes to lighten up the mood. "Look, there's a cute little black cat." he squatted down and coed at the creature next to an old shoe box. "Hey, little kitty, who's a cute little fella?"

Mako squatted down also, arching his eyebrow before looking at the creature in disgust. "Um, Flash…that's a rat."

The pegasus quickly jumped up in fear, as the creature scurried across them, and Rarity shrieked. "AH! I hate this place! That's it, I'm calling Korra!" the unicorn prepared to activate her Element of Harmony to contact her Avatar, but Mako quickly stopped her.

"No! No, no, no! If the others find out we lost Kai, they'll freak out. The last thing we need is to worry them. Not to mention, you have _any_ idea how bad this will look to the Princesses?"

"Well what are we suppose to do? Any longer we stay here is another moment where Kai could be out there causing trouble. And besides, if they don't see us back soon, then they will have a reason to worry."

"Okay, calm down everyone." Flash said, "Why don't we let Rarity call Rainbow Dash to fly down here and hand us some money so we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring."

"That sounds reasonable." Rarity said.

Mako sighed in disappointment. "Okay, fine!"

(~)

Korra could sense someone was calling out for her. She walked to the open window of her room and closed her eyes, speaking telepathically.

"Rarity? Is that you?"

The Element of Generosity shimmered on Rarity's chest as they heard Korra's voice. "Korra! Thank Celestia! Yes it's me."

"Ahem!" both Mako and Flash scowled at the unicorn.

"Oh, and the boys."

"Where are you? Did you find Kai?"

"Weeeeeeeelllll, about that, funny story we….lost him."

"What do you mean you lost him?" Korra asked, she didn't sound upset, simply worried and curious.

"I mean; he gave us the slip and now we're stranded in the lower ring, so could you be a dear and SEND HELP?!"

Before Korra could answer, all of a sudden, she fell into silence, her eyes were wide open, as if she were in some kind of trance. Rarity tapped on her Element, arching an eyebrow in curiosity. "Korra? You still there?" suddenly, Rarity's body became stiff, her eyes hazed and distant. Korra began to speak in a haunting rhyme, while Rarity spoke her words, in perfect sync despite the distance.

_Stranded in an unknown ground._

_What once was lost, shall now be found._

_Listen carefully, look for the sound._

_What you always had, will no longer be your need._

_An empty space filled._

_By a selfless deed._

The boys looked at one another, silently asking what the heck was happening. Korra woke up from her dream-like state and shook her head, as Rarity did the ram. Both girls rubbed their heads, they felt as if they had just been on a crazy ride. "Wow, that was very strange. What happened?" she asked into the Element on her chest. Korra was equally confused.

"I have no idea. But, I think maybe you guys should stick around the Lower Ring for a while."

"Wha….?"

"I can't explain why but, I have a feeling you guys might find something there." she gasped and smiled at the realization, "Maybe you'll find some airbenders!"

"You think we'll find them here?" Rarity asked.

"Why else would I be blabbing like a mumbo jumbo guru?"

"Good point."

"Okay, you guys try and find any signs of new airbenders. If you haven't found any by tomorrow, I'll sent Rainbow Dash to you immediately. Got it?"

"Got it" the boys responded.

"Wait!" Rarity exclaimed frantically, "You want me to stay here in this rat infested place?!"

"Rarity, sweetie calm down." Korra began instructing the unicorn to do her breathing exercise. "Breath in…breath out." Rarity followed her orders, and she slowly started to calm down. "Okay, listen to me, I know you're upset, but think of it as a selfless sacrifice. You're one of the toughest ponies I know, I'm sure you can handle a little bit of dirt for a while for the sake of the world. I have complete faith in you."

Rarity was deeply touched by her friend's words, and she really did want to help rebuild the air nation, since it meant so much to her and Tenzin. She decided to suck it up and tolerate this. "Very well. For the good of the Air Nation and the world, I will tolerate being in this filthy, messy, greasy, run-down place."

"That's my girl! Let me know what you find and be careful."

"We'll be okay, honey." Mako assured.

"See you soon. Wait, where are you guys going to sleep?"

"Don't' worry we'll figure something out."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too." both Mako and Rarity said in union before glaring at one another as the Element dissolved into her chest.

"I'm pretty sure she was talking to me." Mako said.

"On the contrary, I'm certain she was referring to me."

"Well, she's my girlfriend."

"Well she's my best friend, and bonded soul sister, so ha!"

Flash came in between them and groaned, "Oy, Girls, girls you're both pretty, can we move now?"

(~)

Night had fallen, and the group of friends walked all around the city. They noticed that a few people had left the streets and were returning home, a sure sign that it was latter than they had anticipated.

"So, where are we suppose to stay for the night?" Flash asked, his feet already aching. Mako then spotted a nearby garbage pile and lead his friends there. Rarity however, stopped on her tracks and shook her head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, absolutely not! I am a lady and I will not sleep near…." she shuddered as she said the last word, "Garbage."

But the boys had already began to make themselves comfortable around the pile, and Flash morphed back into his anthro form, pulling on an empty cardboard box to make into his bed.

"Hello! Is nobody listening to me? I'm not sleeping there!"

"Rarity, we don't have any money to stay anywhere." Mako said, "and compared to the rest of the city, this is actually the cleanest trash pile there is."

But the unicorn refused to sleep there. "Hmp! I refuse to rest my head on something so unsanitary."

Knowing Rarity was not going to budge, Mako began to ponder on a way to suite her needs. Then, to his luck, he spotted a cyan colored blanket, which surprisingly was still clean, probably the cleanest thing around there. No doubt it was tossed aside not to long ago. Mako took the blanket and placed it in a side away from the trash bags. Rarity saw the neatly arranged blanket and Mako politely gestured to her to sleep there. The unicorn examined it for a moment before smiling sincerely. It was the cleanest thing there, and it was thoughtful of Mako to think about her needs. No wonder she always liked him dating Korra. The unicorn morphed back into her pony form and made herself comfortable before laying down on the blanket. Mako, in a loving brotherly manner, covered the lower half of her body with half of the blanket.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem."

Bolin and Flash both laid down, covering their faces with a newspaper while Mako found a spot to sleep. Though it was near the garbage cans, he sucked it up and tried his best to get some sleep in hopes of finding any new airbenders the next day. His little spirit friends rested on his head and shoulders, he was way too tired to even try and swat them away.

"Hey, Mako." The firebender turned his gaze to Flash Sentry, "Is this how you and Bolin always used to sleep before moving into the pro-bending arena?"

Mako lowered his gaze sadly at the memory, "Yeah. I almost forgot what it was like." unbeknownst to them, Rarity was listening to their conversation. "But, things are better now." Mako said, with a sweet smile on his face, "Life may have been hard before, but I'm lucky to have found Korra, and all of you. Now I have a real family again."

"Thanks for making me a part of it." Flash said. "After my folks died, I never thought I would find a place where I belonged either."

This revelation caused Bolin to sit up straight, "Wait, I thought you lived with your mom?" he asked, "And your dad passed when you were a foul."

"He did. My mom…passed away two years ago." the pegasus pony lowered his ears sadly. Rarity lifted up her head, looking at him sadly. "I never told you because…well, I guess it slipped my mind." he then felt Bolin ruffle his blue hair.

"Well, we're lucky to have you be part of our family, Flash."

Indeed, loosing his mother was pretty hard for Flash, but he was very grateful to have found such wonderful friends to call his family, and a pony to love. He rested his head as he and Bolin both attempted to sleep. Mako smiled before laying his head, but to his surprise, he saw Rarity drag the clean blanket and rested beside him.

"Rarity?"

"I suppose one night sleeping in garbage won't be such a bad thing." she said with a smile. Mako smiled in return at her selfless gesture. She was willing to sleep right beside a garbage can, in gratitude for his politeness. It was then he remembered what the last thing Korra had said;

_An empty space shall be filled. By a selfless deed._

He wondered what role this played in their search for the airbenders. Before long, he and his friends all drifted off to sleep.

(~)

The next day, Korra, Asami, Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack were ridding on the Future Industries airship, with Asami as the pilot, leaving the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace.

Applejack turned to Korra, "You sure the five of can handle collecting the tax money? We could have brought Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie."

"Fluttershy didn't want to come, remember?" Korra stated, "She hates the idea of collecting money from people, and Pinkie Pie is great support for the others. Especially Jinora."

"Yeah, she's still pretty worried about Kai." said Rainbow Dash.

"Besides, there are royal guards waiting at the vault." Twilight said as she walked near Asami, overlooking the tone bellow through the window. "I doubt anything will happen. I think Her Majesty just likes ordering us around."

"No kidding." Korra said with her arms crossed.

"How do you think Rarity and the boys are doing?" Asami asked.

"Let me check up on them." Korra said. She opened up her arm as a ray came out, revealing a levitating image of Rarity's Element of Generosity.

(~)

The boys and ponies slowly woke up, Mako felt his back ache due to his sleeping position. He had his head resting on a pile of boxes next to the trash, with his arm as a pillow, while Rarity slept comfortably beside him. The unicorn yawned and woke up, stretching her legs and shaking a bit of the dust from her body. Bolin and Flash were both covered by a newspaper and too woke up. Bolin yawned and sat up, his neck hurting.

"Ohh man, aww I slipped a disc sleeping here. It's been awhile since we spent the night in a trash pile." he then reached for something poking his back, only to take out an empty crumpled up metal can. "It's about how I remembered."

Mako stood up, the little spirits resting on his shoulder flew up as he rose. "I bet everyone's freaking out that we've been gone all night." he felt that one little spirit was still sleeping on his head, and he woke it up by brushing him off.

Flash stretched his legs and his wings. "Oh, man. You know, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Then, Rarity's Element manifested on her chest, a voice was heard. "Rarity, Mako, Bolin, Flash? Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, darling. A little messy, but we're fine."

"Where are you?" Mako asked.

"The girls and I are off to collect some tax money for the Queen. Don't ask."

"We're going to see if we can find any airbenders here." Mako said.

"Alright, good luck. And be careful."

"You too."

"And see if you have any luck finding Kai. Everyone's really worried, especially Jinora."

Mako's eyes widened in surprise by this, "Seriously? I thought she'd be over him by now."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I just think it's silly how a sweet and smart kid like her would ever be interested in a scrawny little troublemaker like Kai."

Korra and Twilight both exchanged annoyed expressions over Mako's overprotectiveness. "Focus, Mom."

Mako crossed his arm in annoyance at her sarcastic remark. Twilight then leaned in closer to the Element. "Hey, Flash. You okay?."

"I'm fine Twilight, thanks."

Mako spoke though the Element, "We'll let you know once we find Kai or other airbenders."

"Good luck you guys."

With that, the Element disappeared, and Rarity lowered her ears sadly, before morphing into her anthro form, followed by Flash.

"Great. Lost in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se; day 2."

"I'm worried about Kai," Bolin said worriedly, "he's just a little kid out there on his own. He's probably really scared."

(~)

At the ring of the small bell, a waiter came through the door, pulling a silvery cart with a solid gold dinner plate and a golden lid on the top. The room was decorated in the most extravagant green fabrics, and a large king sized bed where a certain little street-urchin laid, happily waiting his meal. With the money he stole from Mako and Bolin, as well as the golden bits and jewels from Rarity and Flash, Kai managed to get himself the best room in a fancy expensive inn, complete with room service.

"Your breakfast, Master Fong." the waiter lifted up the lid, revealing a hot steaming meal, fit for a king. Kai flicked a gold coin to the waiter.

"Keep the change." he said with the upmost confidence. Once the waiter left the room, Kai went back to lounging on his bed. "I love Ba Sing Se."

(~)

"I hate Ba Sing Se!" Rarity was once again fuming with anger. She and the boys were walking down a street of the Lower Ring, and to be honest, the scenery did not improve the more they explored it. "I'll never understand how you humans managed to get anywhere fast enough on just two legs. I can't take it anymore!"

"Rarity, we've only been walking for seven minutes." Mako stated. His little spirits hovering beside him, rather than over his head for once.

"It feels like twelve. My feet are killing me." she immediately morphed into her pony form, "Ah! Much better."

The friends were then startled by a loud grumbling sound. Bolin patted his empty stomach. "Fwoo, I'm getting really hungry." his large grin appeared on his face when he spotted a fruit stand and smiled at his brother. "Haah, we might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old, fruit stand scam."

Mako remembered the scam all too well. He and Bolin would pull it all the time just to survive the harsh streets of Republic City. He never liked it then, and her certainly didn't like it now. But before he could protest Bolin happily dragged his big brother towards the stand, with their pony friends close behind.

"Come on. You remember how it goes, I push you into the stand, you scream. I pretend to faint."

"I don't want any part of it. Besides, look at this fruit." Mako said. He took a good look at the fruit before them; why would they need to steal this…better question would be, who would they _want_ to steal it? The fruit was old, bruised and moldy with flies buzzing around it. Rarity morphed back into her anthro form to take a good look at the fruit and she felt she would pass out from the horrible scene before her.

"Ew! It's disgusting!"

The trio of spirit lizards sniffed the fruit. The two with the pink and blue wings chirped in disgust, while the one with pale green wings attempted to take a bite, only to be smacked in the head by the one with blue wings. Even Flash was repulsed by the food, "No kidding. Nobody would want to steal this."

Then, a young man rose from under the stand. "Hey, you trying to steal my fruit?" he asked in a threatening manner. The man looked around the same age as the brothers, give or take a year or so younger. Like most Earth Kingdom folk, his skin was pale white, his eyes emerald green and his hair pitch black. he wore a green headband with yellow outlines, had thick eyebrows similar to Bolin, in fact his face was almost in similar proportion to the young earthbender. He wore a green sleeveless shirt exposing his toned muscles, showcasing he worked out, as well as dark baggy pants and sandals, though they could not be seen due to the stand covering his lower torso.

Flash arched an eyebrow at him. "No, I just said we don't want any of this rotten fruit."

The young man's widened for a moment in surprise. "Oh, you're too good for my fruit?" he leaned over and rested his hand on a stack of apple,s several of which collapsed into much under the pressure. "This is the best fruit on the block."

Mako was very confused as to why this guy was so decisive about his obviously bad merchandise. "So you want me to steal?"

"Just try me, buddy." the man showed the group his fist and kissed his bicep. "Go ahead."

Bolin leaned in closer to his brother, "I'm confused. Are we stealing the fruit or not?"

"I knew it. Thieves!" when the team turned around to escape, the man jumped out of his stand and tackled the two brothers, while Flash managed to pull Rarity by the shoulders away from the impact. Both ponies looked at their friends pressed down on the ground, the fruit vendor on top of them, refusing to let them escape. Before Rarity could stop them, a voice called out.

"What's going on here?"

Mako and Bolin looked up to see a man with a grey hair styled with upward edges, a green-yellow headband, thick grey eyebrows, emerald eyes and a few whiskers on his upper lip and chin. He was carrying a basket of fresh red apples. He looked down at the boys in curiosity.

"Dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit." the young fruit vendor said, still on top of the brothers. The boy's father looked closer at the firebender and earthbender, his eyes scanning their facial appearances. Rarity came forward, in hopes of reasoning with the man.

"Sir, I apologies for the boys' behavior, but if you would be so kind as to-"

"Bolin? Mako?"

For a brief moment, everyone was silent. Flash and Rarity were both dumbfounded at the fact that this man, who they never met before, somehow knew the two bending brothers.

"How do you know our names?" Mako asked, curious as to who this man was and what he knew. Bolin managed to sustain himself with his elbows as he spoke.

"Yeah, I mean I'm famous so I get that, but how do you know his name?"

"You look just like San."

The boys' opened their eyes wider in shock. "Who's San?" Flash asked. Mako was still a bit taken aback by this revelation that the mysterious stranger knew of their past.

"He…was our dad."

The man smiled as he spoke to his son, "Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are. They're your cousins! My brother San's kids."

Rarity dropped her jaw and Flash simply covered up his mouth in complete and utter shock. This man was Mako and Bolin's uncle?! And the guy on top of them was their cousin?! That would only mean that…

They had a family!

(~)

The dragon entered the Northern Water Tribe along with Zuko and Tonraq, riding on its back. Queen Leilani flew beside them. She often preferred to remain in her pony form for most of the time. Zuko's dragon roared as it landed, and the two men jumped off its back. They, along with the beautiful alicorn, walked into the Northern Water Tribe Palace, where they spotted both Desna and Eska slouching on their thrones. Boredom was evident on their expressions. Their eyes slightly opened up at the sight of the three royals. They both rose from their seats.

"Lord Zuko, Uncle, Queen Leilani, this is a surprise." Desna said. While they were now in good terms with Korra and the rest of her party, that did not change their monotone demeanors.

"Finally something exciting happens. Ruling the tribe is so tedious." Eska said bitterly.

"Then you should enjoy this." Leilani said, before smiling, "We need to check on a secret ice prison in the western tundra."

At the mention of this, both twins smiled.

(~)

Chow, Mako and Bolin's uncle led them and their friends to his home, which was really an apartment among others in one of the buildings of the Lower Ring. It didn't look extravagant of corse, but it was in much better shape than most things they have seen in the city.

"My, what a lovely home you have, Mister Chow." Rarity said politely.

"You're too kind, Miss Rarity. And please, call me Chow." the man turned to smile at his long lost nephews. The man was beside himself with joy. "Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports magazine with your bending team, and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious!"

Bolin looked downward, feeling somewhat insulted, "Yeah, they're not really comedies, but uh …"

Their cousin Tu, however, tried his best to act aloof and uninterested, and making himself look cooler than he really was. "Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender or an actor if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like on the streets. You got to be tough." he flexed his muscles as he said the last part.

"Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets." Bolin said, "We were homeless, then we were kinda in a gang, then we lived in a gym ... " without warning, Chow dragged Mako and Bolin into their home.

"Hey everybody! Look who's here, San's kids: Mako and Bolin."

The boys were even more surprised to see a whole room filled with people; young, old, tall, short, slim and toned, all kinds. Like all natives of the Earth Kingdom, they all wore green clothing, had matching green eyes as well as pitch black hair. Some were a bit more pale while others slightly more tan. At the sight of the two brothers, everyone smiled with joy.

"No way."

"Come in."

"Welcome."

Mako could not believe his eyes; he actually did have relatives in Ba Sing Se…and a lot to boot! The moment he walked into the room, he suddenly felt a sensation he had never felt in so long, a sensation which, after so long, felt almost foreign to him. Noticing his shocked expression, Flash snapped him out of it but slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Would you look at that. You found your family after all."

Then, an elderly short woman walked forward. Her eyes were bright and filled with such warmth and love. She looked upon the two boys and felt her eyes would water.

"Is it true? After all these years?"

Chow walked over to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Boys, this is your grandmother, Yin."

"Aw, it is so wonderful to meet my long lost grandchildren" Yin spread her arms wide and hugged the two brothers in a warm embrace. Both boys had never felt a hug like this before. It felt so warm…and safe.

"And these are their friends; Rarity and Flash Sentry." Chow introduced the anthro ponies to the elderly woman. Both bowed in respect.

"It's an honor to meet you." Rarity said kindly. Yin looked at the two with a skeptical look. "Is something wrong?"

Out of nowhere, Yin tugged on Flash's ear. The pegasus winced in pain. "Ow! Hey!"

"This is quite unusual." Yin said. "I've never seen children like you before."

"Well, we're ponies actually." Rarity stated, "We're just in anthro form, that's why we look this way."

"Oh! Ponies? I've heard so much about you. How wonderful." even though Yin as happy to finally be meeting these ponies, she was still tugging hard on Flash's ear.

"Yeah, great. Could you please let go of my ear?"

"Oh! Sorry."

Flash rubbed his sore ear, for an elderly woman she sure had a lot of strength. "Ow. Having my hear pulled by a grandma. I feel like part of the family already."

"Where is San and your mother?" Yin asked her grandsons. However, at the mention of their parents, the two boys looked at one another in confusion and surprise.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Bolin asked, realizing his entirely family was oblivious to the events that happened to their parents. Knowing Bolin didn't have the heart to say it, he did.

"I'm sorry, they were killed when we were little."

No words could heal a broken heart, they say. Well that is very much true. Tears welled up in her eyes at the news. She never could have imagined anything more horrible. Her baby boy…gone. Rarity and Flash lowered their ears in sadness, the poor old woman was heart broken. But then, Yin's spirits were lifted up a bit when the trio of spirits flew up to her and wiped away her tears with their tails. Yin was surprised to see such creatures, and even more touched by their sympathy.

"Aww, what are these adorable little creatures?"

"They're your great-grandkids!" Bolin said enthusiastically, while everyone looked at them skeptically as one of the spirits landed on Mako's head, making him scowl.

"Don't ask."

(~)

Gun bowed before the Queen, who sat on her throne, looking smug and arrogant as ever. "Your Majesty, the Princesses of Equestria wish to speak with you."

The Queen had not forgotten about the alicorn princesses. They had asked a few days previous to request a meeting with her to discus how to unify the Earth Kingdom and Equestria. But in all honesty, she was not interested in the slightest.

"Yes, well come forth."

The three alicorns bowed in respect, and Celestia spoke first. "Thank you for meeting with us. As you may well know, ever since Harmonic Convergence, our home world is now connected with yours. Since we have already created alliances with the citizens of Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe, we hope to discuss the further with you as well, about creating stronger ties between humans and ponies in the Earth Kingdom. We hope to expand the unity between out kind and usher in a new era of harmony and friendship."

The Queen arched an eyebrow. "I see. Well, I have heard a great deal about your pony kind, and I must say I am quite impressed."

Celestia wasn't entirely sure by what the Queen was referring to when she said that. Her smile looked pretty devious in her opinion. "I hear your unicorns can create magic, and pegasus ponies can manipulate the weather, am I correct?"

"Well yes, though more so in our world actually. Here they can only control a little bit and only if completely necessary."

"And what of unicorn's magic?"

"Well, many unicorns can do wondrous things with magic, and some of their abilities are based on their special talents. A unicorn's abilities are quite unique for each one."

The Queen stroked her chin in thought, "Hmm…very well then. Perhaps we can arrange a trade of some kind."

Celestia arched an eyebrow, "A trade? What do you mean?"

"Most of my servants are idiotic imbeciles. They can't manage to do even the simplest of things right. But, if you would allow some of your pony subjects to serve me here, then I may allow their presence in my city, so long as they agree to my terms."

The princesses did not like the sound of this at all. "What kind of terms?" Luna asked, visibly scowling at the Queen.

"They must remain in Anthro form twenty-four seven, and once they decide to stay in the city, they must swear to obey only me and my laws. And those who work directly for me, must never speak unless spoken to. And in return, I can offer you whatever you wish; gold, extravagant silk, gourmet meals-"

"Stop right there!"

Celestia rose her hand to silence the queen. Her pinkish eyes burning with anger as her wing rose open. "How dare you? We came here to arrange a healthy alliance between our homes and you come out speaking of our subjects as if they were inferior objects!"

Cadance stepped forward, stomping her foot before the queen, fuming with anger. "And how can you sit there, treating your people the same way? You are their Queen, it is your duty to care for their well being, not be a dictator! They do not serve you, you serve them!"

"You are nothing but a cold, heartless, bitter woman who does not deserve to wear your crown!" Luna snapped, she didn't even care if this attitude was not befitting of a princess. What this woman was doing was unacceptable, cruel and just plain wrong and she needed to be taught a lesson. "You truly are a disgrace to your name!"

The Queen's eye bulged open, fuming with anger as she rose, her long elegant robes bellowing as she stood up. "This meeting is over! If you do not agree to my words then you can leave at once!"

"Gladly!"

The three princesses stormed out of the room, slamming the giant doors in the process. The Queen had never felt more humiliated in her life. How dare they yell at her and say she was not fit to be Queen. She was royal, she wore a crown, she sat on a throne, that made her better than others, and that was that.

Celestia had never felt more angry in her life. The words the Queen said were simply awful, she wanted to badly to throw a fire blast at her head. "The nerve of that woman!"

"Prince Blueblood had more manners than her" Cadance stated.

"No question." Luna agreed.

(~)

The Future Industries Airship finally landed in a village in the desert, and Korra, Asami, Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash exited the craft, approaching a building where the tax money was stored. Korra looked around aimlessly, seeing the villagers hide their faces away, closing their doors shut as well as their windows as if they were afraid of something. The Avatar was getting a very bad vibe.

"I don't like the looks of this." she said.

"Me neither." said Rainbow Dash as she observed the frightened people, "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

Once they approached the building, a Royal Earth Kingdom guard opened the door, seeing the girls and anthro ponies before him.

"You here for the tax money?" he asked.

Korra pointed her thumb towards the aircraft, "Go ahead and load it on the airship."

The Royal guards loading large sacks of gold on a wagon, the tax money into the airship. Suddenly, a red light appeared in the sky, zooming upwards like a fireworks. The Royal Earth Kingdom guards looked up in surprise, so did Korra and the rest of the girls. They heard the sound of motors running, and four motorcycles jumped up a ramp, while two more accompanied a large truck that approached near the airship. The men ridding on the vehicles all wore very rough and dirty looking clothing, eminent of any motorcycle gang, and were carrying weapons such as katanas, spears, clubs and other various weapons. The Royal guards were completely terrified by these men that they ran away, screaming in fear. Dropping the sack of gold as they did.

Rainbow Dash face palmed herself, "So much for our escorts."

The truck and motorcycles came in closer towards the girls, who all took their stances, ready to fight them. They heard the sleazy men cry out to them.

"Woo hoo!"

"Nice wings there, baby!"

The girls maintained their ground as a large, muscular man in white, almost skeleton-like face paint as well as green streaks across his dark beard, while half of it was shaved with just one single strand of green hair at the top of his head, tied into a ponytail at the back. He was shirtless with over the shoulder armor, added with a bone necklace and earrings on his ear. He scowled at the girls.

"Step away from the gold ladies and you won't get hurt."

Rainbow Dash spread her wings and stomped her foot pony style, while Applejack and Twilight Sparkle stood by Korra and Asami, ready to fight.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se." Korra said fearlessly. There was no way these guys were intimidating in the slightest. The big bulky man simply scoffed at this.

"Aww, we love gals with spirit, suit yourself."

The man attacked Korra with a punch and a kick, but the girl quickly evaded the attack. Applejack jumped in an earthbended him to her left. She subsequently earthbended two motorcyclists, throwing them up in the air. Other motorcyclists tried to retreat but Korra earthbended all them before they could. One motorcycle charged towards Asami and Rainbow Dash, but they both charged back, Asami jumped up, doing a high flying kick at the one wielding a club in hand. Another motorcyclist charged towards the heiress, but Rainbow Dash firebended him away from her with an intense fire blast. Another motorcyclist picked up one of the sack of gold with his spear, his buddy driving the vehicle, but Twilight Sparkle shot a powerful magical blast, knocking them off of their ride. Asami charged to one of the motorcycle, the motorcyclist attempted to attack her with his spear, however, she evaded with the backflip and stunned both people on the motorcycle with her electric glove. The leader of the gang got back up and attacked Korra with several kicks, but Korra managed to evade each and every one of his attempts before earthbending a rock from the ground, which hit him and knocked him on his back. Once the fight was over, Rainbow Dash landed, swiping her tail and cracking her knuckles.

"Who's next?"

Terrified, the barbarians started to hitch back on their rides, as their leader cried out, "Retreat, retreat!"

Rainbow smiled proudly as the barbarians all rode away from the scene, leaving behind a cloud of brown smoke. The leader cried out from the truck, waving his fist, "You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar. That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen."

As the truck and barbarians rode off, Korra was left there standing, pondering at what he had just said. "Why do I get the feeling that he's right?" she asked her friends.

"Probably for the same reason I do?" said Applejack.

(~)

The large prison doors were opened by two members of the Order of the White Lotus, who both stood straight as the twin chiefs, along with their Uncle, Lord Zuko and Alicorn Queen entered. A terrible blizzard ragged on outside. The doors closed and the group walked in further.

"Why didn't anyone tell us we had a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?" Eska asked.

"I'd like to put my tailor in here." said Desna, "He never gets my cuffs right. They're so ... crease-y."

They arched fenced gate which then opened as they walked towards it. It was an elevator which led downward to an icy prison. As the elevator continued downward, Leilani, who had remained quiet for most of the time, shivered slightly from the growing cold.

"We built this place secretly with your father to hold a special prisoner." Zuko explained. "She's a powerful firebender named P'Li who can create explosions with her mind. Ironically, I hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar myself once ... Didn't work."

"Don't feel bad." Eska said, monotone and unfeeling as ever. "I tried to kill Korra after she ruined my wedding. It happens."

Tonraq arched an eyebrow at his niece, he was never found of her attitude, or the fact she nearly killed his daughter. Even Leilani felt awkward being around this teen.

"Let's just focus on keeping this woman prisoner." Tonraq said.

The doors of the elevator lifted open and the group walked out. They were very down bellow the prison, in an icy tundra, so sold you could see your breath every time you exhaled oxygen. It was surrounded by large, piercing cold walls, icicles hanging from the sides, so slippery no one could climb up it.

"The intense cold prevents her from firebending." Zuko said.

"There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here." Desna said.

Leilani lowered her head slightly, narrowing her eyes. "That's what they thought about the other three prisons. "

They stood before a bridge, which retracted and they all stepped on it. The bridge extended towards a prison, completely covered in shier ice, with fierce cold icy metallic bars, as well as a circular bared opening in the center of a door. They descended from the bridge once they reached the prison. From the darkness, they could the smoke of her breath and heard a feminine voice shivering from the cold.

"There must be something exciting going on. No one interesting has visited me for thirteen years."

"Don't get used to it." Tonraq said.

"He's out, isn't he? Mmm, I'm feeling warmer already."

(~)

"You're so pretty!"

"I love your hair!"

Rarity was in her pony form, allowing a couple of Mako and Bolin's younger girl cousin to braid her tail and brush her mane. Rarity always loved spending time with little children…especially if they showered her with compliments. "Aww, you're too sweet!"

Flash Sentry, on the other hand, was persuaded to play race with a young boy. The kid would sit in a box with Flash pulling him around the room like a sled dog. While it was kind of fun the first few times, it quickly grew tiresome. If only he could say the same for the boy, who kept on shouting;

"Go, horsie! Faster, faster!"

The poor pegasus obeyed his command, he certainly didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings. He passed by Rarity, crying out; "Wanna trade?"

Bolin happily ate the food his family had prepared, he never got a chance to experience a real family dinner. Well he did, but never with blood relatives, not that he didn't love his non-blood family any less of course.

"This is so great! We never had a family before. Now we've got one, two, five, five ... eleven ... a big family! Yeah!"

Mako heard chirping and saw the pink winged lizard and green winged lizard fighting over a piece of broccoli on the table. "Hey! You two, quit fighting." he said sternly, and the two spirits obeyed him.

"Wow, you sound just like your father whenever our younger cousins would fight like that." Chow said.

"Speaking of our dad, why did he leave Ba Sing Se?" the firebender asked.

"Oh, he always had big dreams. He couldn't wait to get out and see the world. Your grandfather thought it was ridiculous. He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand. But San was determined to leave, and they had a huge fight. And that was the last time they ever spoke." Chow felt a wave of guilt when he noticed the heartbroken expression on Yin's face. "Oh, um ... sorry, Mom."

But Yin then smiled to her two grandsons and rose from the table. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

As Bolin and Mako followed her, the firebender was stopped on his tracks when he saw an extremely tired Flash Sentry stop and pant, his tongue sticking out like a tired dog, his wings practically on the floor.

"Take it easy there, Flash." Mako said as he walked pass him following his grandmother, and his little spirit trio followed him.

"Easy…for you…to say." and with that, the pegasus passed out.

"Again, again!" The boy clapped happily. The pony groaned in exhaustion.

(~)

Yin led the boys to a room upstairs. She sat on a sofa with Bolin standing on her right, and Mako on her left. On her lap she held an old wooden box. She opened it to reveal a bunch of papers and pictures, most likely from her younger days and of the family.

"This is the only letter we ever got from San. He says he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation, and had two wonderful sons." she tapped on the sofa, signaling the boys to sit next to her. "He sent this picture of you all on his birthday."

Mako felt his breath caught on his throat. It was a moment in time he would always remember in his mind, and now there it was, right before his eyes. It was a photo of his younger self, a little three-year-old Bolin who really wasn't looking at the camera, and sat on their father's lap.

"Look, Mako! Dad's wearing your scarf!"

Their father bared a close resemblance to his younger son, though the image was grey, Mako remembered his emerald green eyes, always bright with energy and humor. He remembered his laugh, his joy. Bolin definitely took after him. Like Bolin, San had strong thick eyebrows and his hair was styled in a similar fashion, with a thick two piece mustache on his upper lip. And like Bolin said, he was indeed wearing Mako's signature scarf. He sat on a chair with Bolin, while their mother stood next to them, her hands on a well behaved Mako's shoulders. Their mother truly was a stunning sight; her long sharp but feminine face rivaled that of even Asami, her long elegant raven locks styled into an elegant, but still rather rebellious way, with strands sticking out, framing her face. She had much thinner, more feminine versions of Mako's eyebrows, and she wore an elegant gown with a shawl. The memory replayed in his head;

…..

_"Look at the camera, sweetie."_

_"Mom! Bolin won't stop pulling on my shirt!"_

_"He just admires you so much, he wants to be like you."_

_"Well, I like my personal space."_

_"Okay boys, smile!"_

_"Okay dad."_

_"Okay, dada"_

_"Say, ramen!"_

_The camera flashed, forever framing the moment forever. _

_"Yay! Play time!"_

_Bolin ran down from San's lap, ready to play with his toys. Mako rolled his eyes. "Bolin, you're always such a goofball."_

_"I am not! You're a goofball!" Bolin pouted._

_"Enough boys. Mako, you don't have to be so serious all the time. Have some fun once in a while."_

_"Your mother's right, son. You should enjoy what you have before you lose it. That's something I taught your mother."_

_The woman scoffed and playfully ruffled her husband's hair. Mako arched an eyebrow at this, he loved his parents loved each other with no end, but he never could get why they could be so different and still be together. Mako was taken by surprise when his father ruffled his hair._

_"Ah! Dad!"_

_"Maybe someday you'll meet a girl as wonderful one day. Feisty, just like your mom."_

_"Yeah right, like I would ever like a girl like that. They're too much trouble."_

_"Oh, really?" his mother playfully arched an eyebrow._

_"Except you of course, mom." Mako would never forget the warmth of his mother's kiss on his cheek._

_"Always be good, sweetheart. Always be a good big brother. Never stop being my strong little man."_

_"I won't mom. I promise."_

_"I know you will. But also promise me this: when life hands you something wonderful, go for it. Live life to the fullest, because sometimes, when you least expect it, and if you open your eyes….you'll find some real magic."_

_Mako wasn't really interested in magic or that kind of stuff, he was very realistic, just like his grandfather San would say. But for his mom, Mako would do anything._

_"I promise mom. I promise to be a good brother and stay strong."_

…..

And he did complete his promise. However, the very last one did take him a bit longer. His mother was right, he did find magic, and a wonderful girl to love. His heart sank, if only they were here to see the man he had become.

"I'm so sad that I never got to meet your mother," Yin said. "but you have her eyes." she said to Mako, making his heart swell up even more. It was true, a lot of people use to say he did have his mother's eyes. "I know from looking at you two that she must have been a wonderful bride for my boy." Bolin sniffed and wiped away a tear. He really missed his parents like crazy. How he wished they had not died.

Mako looked downcast, then he remembered the words that Korra had said through Rarity;

_"What you always had will no longer be your need. _

_An empty space, filled…_

_by a selfless deed."_

He looked at the red scarf around his neck, the last thing he had to his father. He thought it was what he needed to be closer to his parents, but then he realized that he had known his parents for eight years, while Yin had known San his whole life. She saw his first step, heard his first word, gave him his first hug, his first birthday, his first motherly advice. Despite his hard life, he did manage to find happiness. Sure it was a bumpy road, but in the end, he found not only what he believed he wanted, but what he always needed. While he would always love his father, he no longer had to keep his scarf just to know he once existed. The evidence was right beside him, and even downstairs all eating happily together. His family had grown, and he couldn't be happier. He only wished Yin had gotten to see San and met their mother one last time. Without a shred of doubt or regret, he pulled his scarf away from his neck.

"I'm sure they would want you to have this."

He draped the fabric around his grandmother's neck. Her baby boy's scarf, it still smelled like him, even after all these years. Mako felt so wonderful when she smiled, it was like returning a piece of her soul back to her. It felt wonderful. Even without the scarf, he didn't feel empty without it…not anymore.

Yin embraced her grandsons, happy to have them in her life. The trio of spirits joined in the hug as well, and this time, Mako did not get upset or annoyed with them. This time…he smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing." Yin stood up from the sofa and kneeled down, sticking her hand underneath and pulling out a large rectangular box. She dusted the top a bit and opened it, revealing an old but still working guitar. "This was also your father's. He use to love music."

"I remember that!" Bolin said happily, "Dad used to have his own guitar back in Republic City while mom sang us to sleep every night."

"When San and his father fought, he was so upset and left in such a hurry he forgot to bring this with him." she took the instrument from it's case and placed it on Mako's lap. "I'm sure he would want you to have it."

Mako was speechless. The guitar may have been old, but it was still a very healthy looking instrument. He swung the sash over his shoulder and played a few strings.

"I see you inherited his skills. Would you play something for us?"

Mako smiled. Nothing would make him happier.

(~)

Mako sat at a corner of the room, his entire family excitedly waiting for him to play them a lovely song from their beloved San's guitar. Mako knew the perfect song to play. One that reflected everything of his life.

He strung the strings as soft music filled the room, earning happy smiles from all, including the ponies and spirits. Mako opened his mouth to sing.

(Keep holding on, Glee version)

**Mako:**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_And when it gets cold, and it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

(music)

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on. '_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

As he sang that one part, he smiled warmly at his brother and pony friends. Rarity wiped away her tears with Bolin's rolled up sleeve.

_I'll fight and defend_

(music)

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Here me when I say, when I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

As he sang, everyone clapped their hands to the soft beat, while singing harmony.

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on _

_(Keep holding on)_

_Keep holding on _

_(Just stay strong)_

_Just stay strong _

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say,_

_(Nothing you could say)_

_Nothing you could do _

_(Nothing you could do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so,_

_Keep holding on_

_(Keep holding on)_

_Whoa _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

Mako strum the guitar as the song came to a close. Everyone stood up and clapped for their Mako, Rarity and Flash stomped their hooves and Yin embraced her grandson in a warm hug. He didn't even stop the trio of spirits from hugging him either.

Today was a truly wonderful day.

(~)

Back at the Royal Palace, Korra and Twilight stood before the Queen, with Gun by their side. "Your Majesty. The Avatar has returned with the tax payments." he said with a bow.

"Finally. Secure it in the vault."

"It's being done as we speak."

Korra stepped forward and spoke to the queen, "So now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city."

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

Korra could not believe it, and neither could Twilight. After all that, this woman had the _nerve_ to say she did not have any information about airbenders in her city?! There was no way their reports could have been wrong, especially when Korra had that, I guess you would call vision, that there were airbenders here. Thought, she was not entirely sure if it meant that, but she did know that there were indeed airbenders in Ba Sing Se. But before Korra could say anything, Twilight beat her to the punch.

"Are you kidding me?! You make us do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send us away?"

"We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders!" Korra shouted angrily at the queen, "We know there are some here!"

The queen did not say anything about their outburst, she should have known they would have been as unreasonable and disrespectful as the three before them.

"Get these two out of my sight!"

Korra, Twilight and Gun started to walk away, but Korra turned back and pointing at the Earth Queen, inadvertently knocking Gun down.

"This isn't over! I'm going to find the airbenders!" she yelled before she and Twilight both stormed off.

(~)

After his song, Mako placed a little side plate for the trio of spirits to chow down. "Here you go, guys." for the first time, he was actually enjoying their company. He was even surprised to find that these spirits could actually eat like normal folk, he didn't even know that was possible.

"You know, San would've been so proud of you guys!" Chow said, "Traveling the world with the Avatar? He would've loved that!"

"Not to mention, she and Mako are an item." Tu said, "Though I'm still having trouble believing that."

"Well believe it." Mako said with complete confidence. "Though I will admit, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot when we first met but now, I can say without a shred of doubt, that she's the one for me."

All of his female relatives swooned. How romantic to know their cousin was with the Avatar.

"Speaking of, we really should get back and meet up with the Avatar and our friends at the Upper Ring." Rarity said to the crowed, "We're supposed to be helping her find airbenders in Ba Sing Se."

To her surprise, everyone in the room, minus her, Flash, Bolin and Mako, gasped in fear and shock. "What? What did I say?' she asked in confusion.

"One of our neighbors started airbending about a week ago." Chow explained. "A couple days later, two Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up. No one's seen him since."

"They say the Earth Queen is locking all the airbenders up somewhere, and using them for experiments." Tu informed them, speaking in a rather dramatic and omnibus manner. Yin stood up from her spot.

"Tu! Don't talk like that about Her Majesty!" she turned around and blew a kiss at a portrait of the Queen on the wall, before bowing her head. "Long may she reign."

This new information about the airbenders didn't sound too good at all. Now it was more crucial than ever that they informed Korra about this.

"We have to get back to the Upper Ring and tell Korra." Mako said.

Flash nodded in agreement. "I agree."

The four friends got up from the table and began to leave. Bolin grabbed a stack of buns before leaving.

"I hope Kai is okay."

(~)

That night, in the streets of the Upper Ring, a nobleman was walking, minding his own business, when a sudden gush of air knocked his hat to the ground. A young boy picked up the hat and offered it back to the man.

"Here, sir, let me help you."

Kai was on a role today. He got to see Ba Sing Se, give those two bending brothers and Anthro ponies the slip, got to eat like royalty, and he now had enough money to get him through another night at another fancy in. Yep, today was a great day.

Kai turned a corner and walked down a dark alley, holding a bag of gold, with a sly smile on his face. But then, the boy got the sinking feeling he wasn't alone. His eye widened, he turned around, seeing a Dai Li agent standing at the end of the alley. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, as Kai turned back around, only to be stopped by andanother Dai Li agent blocking the path back. He ran to the right and out of view, as both Dai agents fired rock gloves to stop Kai from climbing over a door and escaping, trapping him in mid air before pinning him against the wall.

"Hey! What's going on?"

As Kai struggled in their grip, his bag of gold fell to the ground. "I didn't do anything! I'm with the Avatar." but the Dai Li agents did not listen. Kai's heart beat fast as they drew in closer towards him.

(~)

Kai was harshly throne into a dark room, now wearing a different attire, a ragged old sleeveless brown shirt with dark up the knee pants, and was now barefoot. He glared at the two agents who had thrown him in. Kai sensed that there were more people behind him, and he was right. There were other people, all wearing the same ragged cloths as him, all with very weak and hopeless expressions on their faces. One of the Dai Li started to speak,

"Welcome to Her Majesty's army, First Airbending Regiment. From now, you live to fight for the Earth Queen."

Kai watched in horror as the door closed right before him. Because of his foolishness, and selfishness, he was trapped. Trapped, scared, and with no idea what was to become of him.

(~)

**That's episode three for ya. I almost teared up when Mako sang. Until next time. P.S., for those who don't know, I managed to find another way to have Tirek without him being in the whole story. You'll see what I mean. Also, I re-edited the previous chapters, tell me what you think. I found a way to make all of us happy, I can still have Tirek technically be a part of book 3, whiteout him taking up too much space. Hope you like it!**


	4. In Harm's Way

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 8:6 ~ **_

_So letting your sinful nature control your mind leads to death. But letting the Spirit control your mind leads to life and peace._

_*(~)*_

**In Harm's Way**

P'Li hatted her prison so much. He was a firebender, she couldn't stand the cold. Of course, over the last thirteen years it had become second nature to her. She still shivered but the icy pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She wished, dreamed, and hoped her one true love would return for her, to free her from this prison. So they could both be free, and be together forever. Now that she heard he was out, it was only a matter of time before they would be wrapped in each other's arms once again.

Outside of the building that led to her P'Li's prison, Tonraq, Desna and Eska stood out in the snow, awaiting for Lord Zuko and Leilani's return. The dragon, Drunk landed heavily on the ground as did Leilani. She now wore her signature cloak, covering her body, minus her head, revealing her long everlasting flowing mane, almost identical to her eldest daughter, minus the silver streak across it.

"Did you see Zaheer?" Tonraq asked.

Leilani shook her head. "The only thing we saw was a snowstorm heading our way."

She and Zuko both turned their heads towards a growing white cloud emitting from the mountains, moving in closer and closer. Tonraq had been around snow his entire life, he knew a snow storm when he saw one…and this was certainly not it.

"That's not a snowstorm….it's him."

With all of his courage, Tonraq and the rest of the group ran towards the growing 'storm', which was being manipulated by Zaheer. He continuously airbended to provide his group some cover. He rode on the roof of the truck, which was being driven by Ghazan. The large truck jumped right out of the manipulated snowstorm and Zaheer and Ming-Hua jumped off the truck afterwards, running towards Tonraq's group. The chief ran towards the airbender. He was just as ugly as he remembered.

"I put you away once, Zaheer, and I'm going to do it again!"

Tonraq waterbended a punch and an ice block at Zaheer, who dodged both attacks. Leilani's horn glowed, manipulating the snow around her, creating multiple ice shards around herself and hurled them at Zaheer, but he also managed to dodge them, by blasting them away, before sweeping Tonraq over with a blast of air. Leilani spread her wings, soaring and attempting to attack the man, waterbending the snow bellow as hands to grab hold of him, for which he kept trying to avoid and blast away, but he soon realized he could only keep this up for so long. This alicorn was indeed powerful.

Desna and Eska began attacking Ming-Hua with multiple ice shards at a rapid pace, which the armless woman dodged. The twins then created a field of iceberg spikes, but Ming-Hua maneuvered through them with her water arms before she froze the pair in ice blocks. She jumped up and broke the ice on the ground with her waterbending, transforming her lower torso into a large ice drill, before gliding down to P'Li's cell. A White Lotus sentry firebended at her, but she countered back, defeating him with little trouble. Another sentry attempted to waterbed at Ming-Hua, but she quickly stroked him down. P'Li's amber eyes widened in amazement to see water slipping in through the bars, growing and entrapping the door before turning into ice. P'Li was covered in a cloak, with somewhat of a metal plate covering her forehead. The water then turned into ice, which froze the bronze door, causing it to fall off of its hinges. A familiar woman with water arms approached her old comrade.

"Ming-Hua."

"Let's get you out of here." Ming-Hua waterbended the metal chains which had restrained P'li for no more than thirteen years. It felt so good to see the cackles fall form her wrists and feet, falling into the icy cold floor. She removed the cuff on her forehead, revealing a "third eye" tattoo. She clung onto Ming-Hua's back, who used ice axes to blimp them both up to the surface.

"We could have just taken the elevator." P'Li said. "Show-off."

Once the two reached the surface, Druk firebended at them, for which P'Li redirected with fire of her own…which she shot from the eye on her forehead. The fire surrounded her entire body, her messy dark locks and long torn cloths sweeping with the movement of the flames. The woman took in the embrace of the fire, smiling in satisfaction.

"I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm." P'Li easily tamed the fire before using her combustion ability to blast the dragon away. It felt so good to be out.

Lord Zuko continued to dodge the rocks coming from Ghazan and retaliating with his firebending, before dodging again for another strike. Ghazan deflected Lord Zuko's blast before using a rock to strike Lord Zuko down.

Zaheer felt he could take no more, with both Tonraq and Leilani's attacks, and the snow attempting to sustain him. He kept trying to blast the alicorn out of the sky, but her large wings gave her an advantage against him. She avoided all of his attacks, still controlling the snow bellow him, which took hold of his leg. He looked up into the pink eyes of the alicorn Queen, flaring with anger and power. He already started to hate her. Finally, she had him trapped, the ice sustaining his arms and legs as he struggled. She also held him down with her own magic. Bending and magic truly were a dangerous combo if used in the wrong hands. Zaheer had never felt anything like this before. It frightened him. The alicorn landed before him, her mane bellowing in the wind.

"You shall not have the Avatar. Not now or ever."

For a moment, Tonraq believed it was over, until he turned to see P'Li free. Her face crinkled, meaning she was preparing for another combustion.

"Leilani, look out!"

In an attempt to save her, Tonraq pushed the alicorn out of the way…right when P'Li unleashed a combustion blast at the two. Blasting them away, and landing roughly into the snow. Lord Zuko struggled to get up as he watched the truck make its escape, disappearing into the distance.

At long last, P'Li could feel the warm and loving embrace of her beloved. She held him so tightly, as if she feared if she let go he would be gone again. The two looked at one another. After all of these years, the love they felt for one another did not fade away, even in the slightest.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said.

Zaheer smiled. "I never doubted it."

The two leaned in closer, sharing a long awaited passionate kiss. Ghazan was at the wheel, his eyes shifting to the side, watching the two make out.

"Really. Right now?"

(~)

Back at Mako and Bolin's extended family's household, Tu walked in, holding four passes in his right hand. "I've got them. These passports should get you into the Upper Ring."

"Awesome!" Bolin said with a smile, "Tu, you're the best cousin a guy can have." he then turned to the rest of the family, who looked on with saddened looks. "And my other cousins as well. Yeah. Yeah, you're all the best."

Mako graciously accepted the passport from his cousin. "Thanks. I know this wasn't easy."

"Na, it was fine. After all, we're family." while they didn't get off to the best start, Tu had come to really enjoy the company of his cousins.

Rarity approached him and bowed in gratitude. "We simply can not thank you enough, Tu. And while I am still a bit repulsed by the way you handle your fruit business, I can appreciate that you are a diamond in the rough."

"Thanks…I think. It's such a shame you two must leave so soon."

"I wish we could stay." Mako said as one of his little spirits landed on his shoulder, and he happily petted his head. "But if it's true the Earth Queen is forcing airbenders into her army, we have to do something about it."

"It was great to meet all of you." said Flash Sentry. "You're all so lucky to have one another."

Yin took both of Flash's hands and smiled, "And you are too, Flash Sentry. My boys have told me what a wonderful and brave friend you are to them. You may not be a relative, but I would like to consider you part of the family the same way my boys do."

Flash was deeply touched by this. He had never had a family this large before, and now this kind old woman was naming him an honorary member. He couldn't fight the tears that began to swell up in his eyes. Bolin wrapped his arms around Flash in a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family, Brony!"

"Seriously, you got to stop calling me that."

"I think it's adorable." Yin said. Seeing the happy wrinkled smile on her face was enough to convince Flash.

"You know what? It's actually starting to grow on me."

Yin approached Mako, tightly tugging on the red scarf around her neck, "Promise me the next time you visit you will bring that beautiful girlfriend of yours."

"I promise."

"And Rarity, sweet, lovely Rarity, thank you so much for being there for my boys. And for polishing my silverware. I've never seen them so clean."

"It was the least I could do after all you've done for us. Besides, with the messy way Tu and Bolin eat, you deserve it."

"Come back and visit soon." Yin welcomed the boys and their pony friends in a warm hug.

"We will, Grandma." Mako promised. Bolin, Tu and the rest of the family joined in the loving embrace.

"I love you too, Grandma." Bolin said. He turned to the rest of the family, "And Chow, and Tu, and Meng-Meng, and Chow Junior, there is Big T and Little T, and Medium You, and ... and ... and what was your name again?"

(~)

Korra grunted angrily as she punched a protective glove in anger. She and Asami, wearing combat attire, were sparring outside of their residence, while Twilight and Fluttershy watched. Korra yelled as she unleashed another punch.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to me!" she said with a kick, "I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers! I can't believe I helped her. I should have known she was using me! And can you believe she had the nerve to disrespect the Princesses like that?!"

"Tell me about it." Twilight stated in agreement, "That woman has got some serious attitude issues. I'm not even sure if she's human."

Twilight's words only ignited Korra's bitterness, and she rise with airbending, attacking Asami with an air kick, knocking off one of her protective gloves and nearly causing her to stumble. "Whoa! Hey, I think I can use a break." she said as she unwrapped her other glove and inspected her hand, "You letting off steam is starting to, hurt. A lot."

"Sorry."

Fluttershy placed a supportive hand on Korra's shoulder, when they heard Pabu chitter and ran forward. The girls turned to see Mako, Bolin, Flash and Rarity running towards them, panting. Mako still had his father's guitar swung over his shoulder, and the trio of spirits were at his side.

"Mako. Bolin." Asami called them out.

Korra ran to greet Mako in a warm hug, "You're okay. I was so worried."

"I'm fine, sweetie." Mako was then roughly pulled away by Rarity, who embraced the Avatar in a surprise hug.

"I'm so happy to be back!"

Korra hugged her friend in return, "It's okay Rarity, you're not in that dirty place anymore. You're okay, you're okay."

"Flash!"

"Twilight!"

The pony couple happily embraced one another while Fluttershy hugged Rarity as well, "Where have you four been?" she asked, in her usual sweet and soft voice. Bolin rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"We-We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Scary unicorn. Lower Ring. Slept in trash pile. Met our family. Grandma tears. Mako's scarf. Beautiful song." he threw Pabu onto his head, mimicking the queen's royal headgear. "Earth Queen. Lying." after all of that, the poor boy slumped onto the floor. Fluttershy kneeled next to him in concern.

"Can you interpret that?" Applejack asked Mako.

"The Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders and forcing them into her army."

"She was lying! I knew it!" Twilight exclaimed angrily.

Korra clenched her fists in equal anger, her eyebrow twitching. "I swear, the next time I see her-"

"It's the Queen." Asami whispered. Korra and the rest quickly softened as her Majesty arrived, being carried in a sedan. At the sight of her, Bolin opened his shirt and called out to his fire ferret.

"Quick! Pabu. Shirt." the creature jumped in, chittering in protest. "I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty."

The queen approached the group, looking smug as always. "Good. You're here. Gun, tell them the news."

"We've received word from the Yang Province. There have been reports of airbenders there." said her servant.

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been looking for."

Korra and her two ponies all looked at each other, rather skeptically before speaking to the queen.

"Oh, thank you! That's, great news." Twilight said sarcastically, followed by Korra who spoke the same way.

"Totally, just the most wonderful news. Ever."

Fluttershy gave a very soft and unsure, "Yay."

"So, I assume you and your friends here will be leaving immediately." she said. Then, Pabu began to wiggle in Bolin's shirt, and the Queen began to sneeze, repeatedly with unease. "Ah, cho! Ah, ah, ah-cho! Is there an animal in my presence?" she snapped at Gun, having trouble breathing threw he nose due to the allergies.

"N-no, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you."

Bolin folded his arms innocently and Pabu's tail popped out of his shirt. Shocked, Bolin clasped his arms around the tail and ran off.

The Queen sneezed once more, "Ah, ah, ah-cho! If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head." she turned once again to Team Avatar. "Anyway, if you need any assistance pack, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way by evening."

Korra tapped her two index fingers against one another, trying to come up with something to say. She knew they couldn't leave now. "Uhh, this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon-"

Luckily for her, Asami came to the rescue, "Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll, take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs."

Twilight forced a smile in agreement, "Yep! Can't ride on an airship when it's got engine trouble." the girls all smiled, innocently.

*Insert squee sound*

The queen continued sneezing. Gun walked off, and the Queen followed, sneezing onto his sleeve. Once they were gone, Korra thanked Asami.

"Thanks for buying us some time."

(~)

Inside their estate, Team Avatar, the Mane Six, Tenzin and his family, even the Princesses and Spike were present. Princess Luna spoke first, "We should have known that horrible beast of a Queen would do something like this. She doesn't care for anyone besides herself."

"I can't believe she's conscripting airbenders." Tenzin said in disbelief.

"Those people should not be forced to join an army!" Korra said with much passion and fire.

Rainbow Dash began pounding her fists together. "Yeah! That Queen needs to be taught a lesson."

"Ordinarily, I would protest against to such an aggressive approach." said Princess Cadance, "But in this case, I'll make an exception. She doesn't have the right to take away their freedom."

"Well, technically, as the Earth Queen, she does have a right to conscript her citizens." Bumi pointed out…only to have everyone look, or glare at him silently. "What? It's true."

"Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending?" Jinora said with worry, "He might have been taken too."

Rarity crossed her arms and slumped on her seat next to Korra, "I doubt it, he's surprisingly difficult to catch. The little disrespecting weasel, when I get my hands in him I'll-Ow!" the unicorn was then slapped upside the head by a tan colored wing, and earned herself an angry glare from the Avatar. She then changed her previous aggressive tone into a more somewhat sweet one, "I'll-hug him and be relieved he's save. That's what I was going to say, he, he, he…" she slumped her shoulders in defeat, "oh, who am I kidding? You know I'm lying."

"No, Rarity's right." Bolin said, "He's like a little, greased hog-monkey." he then saw Korra glaring at him as well, and fearfully covered his face, "Please don't slap me."

"But what if he was captured?" Jinora asked.

Seeing the distress in her eyes, Twilight squatted to her level, smiling in reassurance. "Don't worry, Jinora. We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look."

Mako had his hand near his chin, pondering in thought, "I bet they're under Lake Laogai." he said, more to himself than most. He realized the others heard him once he felt all eyes looking at him in surprise and even curiosity. "What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books."

"There's a shock." Rainbow said sarcastically under her breath to Applejack, who simply nodded in agreement. Mako could be a bookworm just as much as Jinora and Twilight.

"What is Lake Laogai?" Celestia asked.

"The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake."

"Oh, yeah, I read about that too." Twilight said. "It was where they use to hold their prisoners and perform some kind of brainwashing ritual on people."

Spike quickly covered his ears, trying to cancel out the words, "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, I don't wanna hear it! La, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

Twilight simply arched an eyebrow, being cool-headed here, "Spike knock it off. The place has been deserted for years. But it still could be where the Queen is keeping the Air Benders. It's probably the very last place anyone would even think about searching, given its history."

"Twilight's right!" Jinora said, "And I know how to check it out without being caught. I can make a spiritual projection of myself to sneak into it."

Everyone looked at the child in shock. "You mean like that out-of-body thing you did to help giant, spirity Korra and the Ponies?" her uncle asked.

"You can still do that?!" Tenzin asked.

"Sort of. It's not as powerful as it was with the magic during the Great Change, but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it."

Twilight smiled as she placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Alright. Let's go get Kai out. Let's get all the airbenders out."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and hugged Rainbow and Applejack. "Weee! I love it when we break people out of prison!"

(~)

In an underground fortress, illuminated by green lights, airbenders stood in pairs, one on either side. Kai was among them. He didn't like the way they treated these people, if they didn't listen they were beaten, if they messed up they were tossed into their room without a meal, and they treated them as if they were training animals, rather than living, breathing human beings. It was unfair. One of the Dai Li sergeants walked before them, his hand behind his back. "You are the property of the Earth Kingdom. You will become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your duty to serve the Earth Queen."

He had two airbenders attack their opponents, who redirected the attacks and countered, knocking them off. They didn't want to do this, but they had no other choice, the Queen owned them. Kai took a stance, if he was going to stay here for a while, he might as well make the most of it by practicing his airbending. He redirected his opponent's blast and prepared to attack fiercely. When his opponent then shielded himself with his arms, looking tired and frightened.

"Go easy on me! I'm not that good."

Kai took pity on this poor man. He was just as confused and alone as he was. Kai may be a thief, but even he never had the heart to really physically hurt someone. The young boy threw a weak blast, which the man, Yung, easily dodged. Both smiled at one another, even in this dark gloomy place, Kai managed to make a new friend. It was then he remembered Korra. He remembered how she saved him from going to jail, how she saw the good in him, welcomed him into her circle of friends. How could he betray her kindness like this? He began to wonder if she would forgive him after what he did. The Dai Li sergeant say what Kai had done and yelled at him sternly.

"Never show mercy! Now attack your opponent, and this time, like you mean it!"

Kai didn't want to hurt Yung at all, but if he was going to escape, he had to play along. He would make it up to him by breaking him free as well, but until then…

Kai reluctantly threw a stronger blast at Yung, which easily knocked him out. "Sorry."

"A soldier never apologizes to his enemy!" said the Sergeant.

"I'm not a soldier!" Kai snapped back.

"You will be when I'm through with you."

(~)

Oogi landed on an island a few miles off the coast of the city, Lake Laogai. Tenzin, Korra and Twilight stood by Jinora who sat in a meditative stance. "If anything goes wrong, come back immediately." said her father.

"I will." Jinora closed her eyes, preparing to meditate.

Twilight linked her arm around Korra in a sisterly manner, "Think she'll find Kai under there?"

Korra looked at the young girl with hopeful eyes. "We'll see."

Jinora took in slow, deep and silent breaths, connecting. In a matter of moments, she opened her eyes, looking down seeing her entire body transparent, and glowing blue. She did it! Her ghostly projection looked around the area, but what she saw was the entire tunnel completely submerged in water. Seaweed grew on the walls and ground, fish swimming in schools all around. Her spirit faded and manifested into another area, but she got the same results; the entire place was underwater, there was no possible way anyone could be hiding under there. Unless they were half fish. Realizing this was useless, her ghostly spirit disappeared, returning to her body. The physical body of Jinora woke up and stood back up.

"What happened?" Korra asked, "What did you see?"

"The airbenders aren't there! It's completely deserted."

Tenzin's eyes widened in horror, "They're not down there?!" This was even worst than he thought. If the airbenders weren't there, then where could they be.

Korra then turned to Twilight, "Twily, you and Jinora have read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you guys think of any other places the airbenders might be?"

"Well, they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring." Jinora said.

"They could, but there is also the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring." Twilight stated.

"Oh, yeah. And there's also the maze of tunnels that connects the rings together, or they could be-."

Tenzin sighed, "There are just too many places. There has to be another way to locate them."

Korra's eyes slightly opened up, "Maybe there is." she squatted down to Jinora, placing her hand on her shoulder. "How did you find me and the Mane Six during Harmonic Convergence?"

"I don't know. I just kind of focused on your energy. I think our spiritual connection led me to you."

"Maybe you can find Kai the same way." Korra said, smiling sweetly, "I know you two have a connection."

Twilight smiled in agreement, while Tenzin looked on with concern. "What do you mean "a connection"?"

Twilight rolled her eyes at this, "Overprotective dad, alert." she said under her breath.

"I don't know. Let me try." Jinora returned to meditate, her spirit once again manifesting from her body.

(~)

In the underground fortress, Dai Li sergeants bended multiple earth discs to the airbenders, who attempt to block it with airbending. Only Kai was able to block the attack. The sergeant bends out more earth discs, and Kai blocke the attack meant for Yung. The man smiled in gratitude. "Thanks."

"You again?!" the sergeant yelled angrily, "If you have time to help your friend, then you're not getting enough rocks for yourself!"

The sergeant then attacked Kai with multiple discs. The boy managed to deflect the first two, dodged the next two, but was subsequently struck by the fifth and knocked down. He grunted when he hit the floor. The sergeant laughed mockingly.

"I guess you're not as good as you thought."

In anger, Kai attempted to attack the sergeant with an air blast, which he easily dodged. The sergeant then immobilized him in an earth shell. "Throw him in the hole!"

Two Dai Li agents came by, grabbed Kai by the shirt and the earth shell diminished. The boy was dragged away by force and then thrown into a prison cell. The door slammed, and Kai was all alone again. Then, he witness something incredible; a bright blue entity began to manifest before his eyes. The boy slightly backed away, shocked at what he saw, until the spirit became clear, and Kai immediately recognized the being.

"Jinora?"

"It worked!" Jinora exclaimed. She did it, she managed to locate Kai.

"How are you here right now?"

"Shh, quiet. It's a high-level airbender move. With a little spiritual stuff thrown in."

Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "At first, for a second there, I thought you were a ghost."

Jinora chuckled, "It's good to see you. We've been looking for you and the other airbenders. We're going to get you all out of here. Where are we anyway?"

"Underground somewhere. Other than that, I don't have a clue."

"I'll figure it out. Don't worry."

"Jinora!…Thanks."

The girl smiled and blushed before her spirit traveled upwards, disappearing from Kai's view. She rose up to the surface into the sunlight. She turned her head to see a temple before her. "The Earth Queen's Temple!"

(~)

"I can't believe Miss Queeny Smug Face had them right under our noses the whole time!" Korra exclaimed, fuming with anger. She despised the queen now more than ever.

"We must get those airbenders out." said Princess Luna.

Celestia nodded, "I agree, sister. We must come up with a plan, but we can not simply barge in. There will be Dai Li agents everywhere."

Bumi, who sat on the stairs, already forging a plan, "All right. We go in under the cover of darkness: two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and … does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?"

While he was saying all of this, Pinkie Pie wrote it all down on a notebook. "Okay, I know where we can get the blasting jelly, the bulldozer, but I don't know where we can find a badgermole."

Applejack took the notebook from her hand, reading the words, "Pinkie Pie, this isn't even a list. It's a bunch of scribbles."

"Hey, cut me some slack! I'm still learning how to write with these hands!"

The group turned their heard towards the door once they heard a knock. Cadance sighed irritably, "Oh great, not the Queen again."

"Everyone, act natural." Korra instructed, "And Bolin-"

"I'm on it!" he opened his outer shirt, gesturing to Pabu to get in, but he chittered in protest. "What? Hey, I'm not sweaty this time!" Pabu reluctantly jumped in, and wiggled around in Bolin's shirt before settling inside. Tenzin walked on over and opened the door, only to be just as surprised as the others by why had arrived to see them. None of them were expecting this visitor….

"Lin?"

"Lin?!"

"Lin!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, while the others were shocked.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked in complete surprise and the chief entered the room and bowed before the royals.

"Your Highnesses."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Lin." Celestia greeted happily, before her face shifted into a frown. "But Tenzin's right, what brings you here?"

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger."

Korra and the Ponies' eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"What to you mean she's in danger?" Applejack asked, "What in tarnation is going on?" she asked Lin, who completely ignored her as she spoke with the air nomad.

"I just got word from Lord Zuko, Tonraq and Queen Leilani."

"What is our mother doing with Chief Tonraq?" Luna asked.

"And what is Lord Zuko doing with my dad?" Korra asked, but just like her friend, the chief of police completely ignored her.

"Zaheer and the others have escaped."

Tenzin's eyes widened in shock, "How is that possible?"

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now."

"No …" Tenzin was now even more horrified. Zaheer was an airbender now? How could this happen?

"All right, hold on! Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on?" Korra said both impatiently and exasperatedly. "Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger? How is Leilani involved in this?" she turned to face the princesses, hoping to find some answers.

"We're sorry, we're just as lost as you are." Celestia said. She turned her stern gaze to Tenzin. "Tenzin, care to explain. And Lin, why did our mother wait up until now to inform us about this? If the Avatar is in danger, it concerns us just as much as it does you."

Tenzin and Lin both knew they were right. The air nomad sighed before speaking. "I'll go first." he turned his gaze to Korra, "Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you." at the mention of this, both Fluttershy and Rarity gasped. "Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

Korra lowered her gaze as the revelation struck her. "So that's why you and my dad sheltered me away."

"It was for your own safety."

The room fell silent for a brief moment as they all tried to process what they had just discovered. The silence ended when Rainbow Dash lashed out. "And you waited up until now to tell her this?! Seriously?!"

Mako stepped forward, "Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" he asked, his expression shifting to one of anger and worry. He had lost it once when Korra was taken by Tarlokk, just imagine three homicidal maniacs.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke." Lin explained. "To this day, no one knows what their motive was." she then turned to the two royal sisters, "Your mother wanted to tell you sooner, but she didn't want to distract you from your meeting with the Earth Queen. She thought she could handle them with Tonraq and Lord Zuko."

Celestia lowered her head in disappointment, "She's always so stubborn."

"It has been decades since our mother was on the battlefield." said Luna, "Ever since her last one with Tire-" she quickly stopped herself before she could reveal more, but it was too late, this had already caught Korra's curiosity.

"What battle? Battle with who?"

Luna looked away from her, her teal eyes carried an aura of sadness and they shimmered, as if she were trying to fight back tears. "That's a tale for another time."

Lin approached Korra, "Now we need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you. If these criminals are after you, there is a strong possibility they will want the ponies as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Spike asked with worry.

"Well, we don't know if they are aware of their connections, but even if they don't, I'm not taking any chances."

But Korra backed away from the chief, "No ... I'm not running."

Fluttershy was already shaking inside from what she had discovered. "Really are you sure? Because I hear it's great cardio, in fact let's do it right now!" the pegasus attempted to run out the door only to have Asami, wearing a blank expression, to slam the door, and Fluttershy rammed right into it.

Lin should have known Korra wouldn't agree to this. She knew the hot-headed Avatar just as well as anyone. "Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before."

The young Avatar stood her ground and spoke with a voice of pure determination. "Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders and I'm not leaving without them."

Rainbow Dash flew up, pounding her fists into the sky. "Yeah! You tell her!"

"Korra's right." said Applejack, "I aint never been the kind of pony to just cut and run at the first sign of something difficult. And I sure as apples aint gonna be it now!"

"I may be more of a fashionista than a fighter most of the time," said Rarity, "but I would rather be seen in last seasons couture than run away like a coward."

Twilight stood beside her friends, "These airbenders need our help. We can't just abandon them."

"She's right." said Cadance, "You really are becoming a strong and wise princess, Twilight."

Realizing that nobody was going to change their minds, Lin reluctantly gave in. "Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?"

"In a military compound," Korra said, "and we're busting them out."

Pinkie Pie jumped up excitedly. "Hooray! I'll go get the bulldozer, the exploding jelly and-"

"We're not doing that!" everyone shouted at the pony.

(~)

That night, two guards patrolled around the Queen's temple. They turned around a corner and spotted Jinora, and a pony formed Fluttershy.

"Hi" they both innocently greeted.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

The second guard looked at the young girl. "Oh, it's just that little airbender girl and pony who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking around here all alone."

"We're not alone." both girls pointed to behind the guards. Once they turned around, they gulped in fear. There stood Korra, Bolin, Mako, Bumi, Tenzin, and the rest of the anthro Mane Six all in their fighting stances. Pinkie Pie happily waved back at the guards with a goody grin. Before long, for the guards, everything went dark.

With the guards tied up, the gang made their way towards the temple. They entered a doorway to hide from patrolling Dai Li agents. The mares reverted back into their anthro forms. Tenzin turned to the others, "Bumi, Korra, Twilight and Rainbow, you come with me to find the airbenders. The rest of you, find Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong."

They nodded their heads as they all went their separate ways. Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Twilight and Rainbow reached the door to where the airbenders were being held. The airbenders laid on their hard cold rock beds and were startled to see the door open, they feared the Dai Li had come to make them either train more, or to punish them for some reason. To their surprise, they saw a bald man in airbender attire with an arrow on his head, as well as a young woman with wings on her back and two other creatures they had never seen before.

"What's going on?" Yung asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Princess Avatar, and I'm getting you all out of here."

The airbenders began to murmur with one another, until Tenzin shushed them, "Everyone, please! You must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work."

"What to work?" Tung asked, then his eyes widened in realization. "We're sneaking out?"

"Yes, and we must leave now." said Twilight.

"We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city." said Rainbow Dash, "Now come on."

Without a second thought, the airbenders one by one walked out of their prison cell. Yung stopped halfway to talk to Tenzin and Korra outside of its entrance.

"There's an airbender that's not here. His name is Kai. We need to get him."

"We're already taking care of it." Tenzin informed him.

Bumi was crunching down low and speaking into a walkie-talkie, "Topside, this is Papa Bear. The breezies are in the hold; cue the balloons!"

Static sounded before Flash's voice was heard, "What? What's going on? Are you guys in trouble?"

"No! We've got the airbenders and we're headed out! Bring the airships."

"Why didn't you just say so, man?"

Bumi lowered the walkie-talkie and sighed sadly, "No one likes code names anymore."

"Copy that. Lin, Asami and I are on our way." he said before hanging up. He stood beside Lin who piloted the airship while Asami piloted hers while Oogi rose and followed the airships. The Princesses remained with Lin. Spike was with Asami on her airship, leaning forward excitedly.

"This is so cool! Say, what do these buttons do?"

"You break it, you buy it." Asami said sternly and Spike lowered his ears in fear as he sank down on his chair.

(~)

Kai sat on the floor of his cell, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He was just about to lose all hope of escape, when the door sounded and light entered the room. The boy's eyes lit up at the sight of Mako, Bolin, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Come on. We're getting you out." Mako said. Jinora moved in between the two brothers and rushed to the boy.

"Kai!" she surprised him with a warm hug and then…shamelessly kissed him on the cheek. Kai was so not expecting this, but he wasn't complaining. He blushed and smiled in a frozen stance like a little love-sick goofball. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie swooned at the cuteness of the scene.

"Awww!"

Rarity gaged at the scene. She was still pretty steamed with the boy. Bolin was grinning like an idiot. "Whoa! Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this!'

"Then don't tell him." Mako said.

"How can I not? This is too juicy!"

Kai approached the two brothers, looking downwards in shame and regret. "Thanks for coming to get me. I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets, and running away, and getting you stuck on that train."

"Ahem!"

"And for making you lose your stuff, Rarity."

"Hmp! You should be." then, she looked at Kai, his emerald green eyes shimmering in the light, his lips slightly pouting in an adorable manner. The walls around her heart crumbled at the seems. "Oh! Fine, I forgive you!"

Bolin then wrapped his arms around the kid, "Yeah, we can't stay mad at you."

"Yes, we can!" Mako said bitterly, folding his arms, "I had a lot of money in that wallet!"

"Come on, ya'll" Applejack took the lead as the others followed. They ran down the hall and turned a corner, but the rest of their path was blocked by three Dai Li agents.

"Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason. Punishable by death!" The agents simultaneously bend rock gloves at the group.

(~)

Rainbow Dash peaked her head from behind a wall, looking at the courtyard outside. She turned to her friends, as well as the other airbenders. "All clear! Come on!"

They all ran out, not noticing Dai Li agents hiding on the structure of the temple, who quickly jump downward before them as even more came running from the courtyard. They blocked their path. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both changed into their anthro forms, taking their fighting stances, Rainbow already had two flaming daggers in her hands.

"So, you've discovered my elite army." one Dai Li agent moved aside, revealing the Queen. "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

"These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons!" Korra said to the queen, "They have a right to choose their own paths."

"These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!"

Twilight Sparkle walked forward and faced the Queen, "Even if you do make them your soldiers, they will never truly be loyal to you. The moment you turn your back, they will run away from you again and again. They will never stop. You don't force loyalty onto others, it needs to be earned. You are not a true ruler, you are nothing but a selfish, arrogant, loud-mouth beast!"

The Queen gasped and Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped in awe. Korra's eyes were widened in surprise as she closed Rainbow's mouth.

"A true ruler places the needs of her subjects before her own and gives them the freedom they need to choose. You may wear that crown, you may sit on a throne, but you will _never_ be their Queen! These airbenders are coming with us!"

"No, they're not!"

The Earth Queen turned and walked away, as the first row of Dai Li agents began bending rock gloves at Team Avatar and the airbenders. Suddenly, all of the airbenders rallied beside Korra and the ponies, combining their airbending abilities to create powerful blasts of air at the Dai Li, attempting to hold their ground while the airship ladder landed to give them a lift. Bumi was the first to climb on.

"Come on!"

(~)

Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Kai, Jinora, Mako, and Bolin, where still fighting the three agents. Mako avoided a rock glove, and he and Bolin fire and earth attacked back at the agents, who successfully evade Mako's attack. However, one of them was knocked against the wall by an earth pillar sent by Applejack. Another agent charged and received a combined air blast from Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, knocking him out. Mako firebended at the last remaining agent, who stopped the blast with an earth pillar. He send a rock glove spiraling quickly at Jinora, and managed to capture her into his grip. The girl screamed, Kai's face looked on in shock, followed by anger. He charged at the agent, avoiding a boulder sent his way, and fired two air bending blasts to knock the agent backward and free Jinora. With the agent down, Kai stood by him, grinning proudly.

"I guess I am as good as I thought."

But the fight wasn't over. In the opposite direction of the halls, two more agents appeared. The others took their stances ready to fight, when suddenly, something began moving within their robes. One agent had bumps moving round in his cloths, which then dragged him across the floor, as he screamed in terror and confusion as to what was inside is robe. The bumps began rising upwards, lifting the man up into the air, and began spinning him around. He screamed as he was flung right into his companion, and the two were rammed against the wall. The bumps emerged from the now unconscious Dai Li's robes, revealing themselves to be none other than the spirit trio.

Rarity's jaws dropped. "I don't believe it."

Mako smiled proudly with his arms crossed, "Way to make daddy proud, kids." the three spirits 'high-tailed' one another in victory.

(~)

Once the final airbenders entered the airship, Bumi spoke to Lin through the walkie-talkie. "Everyone's in. Let's go!"

From the window, Cadance saw the others all standing on the rails of the temple building, blasting away the rest of the Dai Li agents with air and fire bending, who attempted to climb up to reach them. Cadance quickly ran out the the door and flew out of the airship to help her sister-in-law. She soared downwards, unleashing a powerful blue aura from her horn, which blasted the rest of the Dai Li agents away. Twilight gleamed when she saw her.

"Cadance!"

"You didn't expect me to let you have all the fun did you?" she then turned and whistled towards Tenzin's bison, who came at her command. "Come on!"

Tenzin, Korra, Twilight and Rainbow Dash all rose up and jumped onto Oogu, who began to fly away, as the Earth Queen looked on. She turned to the stunned Dai Li agents next to her. "Take down those airships!" at her command, the agents began bending rocks at the bison. Cadance stood in between the two and blasted the rock into bits.

"Where are the others?" Rainbow asked.

"We need HELP!"

Bolin screamed at the top os his lungs as he and the others all ran down the temple steps. More Dai Li agents rose to new heights on earth pillars, and began firing down at the escapees. Before Korra could stir Oogi towards them, she saw a white and dark blue blur fly right beside her. Her eyes widened. "Are those-?"

As Bolin, Mako, Kai, Jinora and the ponies ran, they saw their saviors soaring downwards. The Royal sisters. Celestia's horn glowed, her wings spread wide as she let out a powerful yell, unleashing a powerful fire blast, which then split into various fire spears, aiming directly at the Dai Li, knocking them down from their pillars. The running group felt their bodies rise as a blue sparkly aura surrounded them. Princess Luna carried them all to safety, lowering them down onto Oogi's saddle.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Kai said, amazed at what had just happened.

The Earth Queen pointed at Oogi and the airship flying off in the distance., as pieces of Oogi's fur fall onto her face. "Bring me those airships now! Ah, ah-cho! Oh, get it off me! Ah-cho! Get this fur off my- AH-Cho!"

(~)

The following day, the airship landed neat the ruins atop a range of hills in the desert. Bolin kneeled before the two princesses, repeatedly kissing their feet in gratitude. "Thank you, thank you for saying us. Muaw, maw, maw"

"It was nothing Bolin." said Celestia.

"Nothing?! You two were amazing! I can't thank you enough! Thank you-muaw-thank you-muaw, maw!"

Mako had had enough of this and forcibly removed his brother from the ground. "Sorry, your majesties."

Meanwhile, Tenzin and Korra stood before the airbenders. They all sat down, listening to the air nomad.

"I know that none of you chose to become airbenders. But now you do have a choice." as he spoke, the rest of the group of friends listened attentively, and hopefully. "We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide is up to you."

For a moment, they were all silent. Pinkie Pie bit on her human nails, nervously awaiting to hear from them. Then, Yung was the first to stand up. "I want to go with you." he said, right before another rose up as well. The pattern continued.

"Me too."

"Count me in."

As more airbenders agreed to go with Tenzin, tears began to form in his eyes as he smiled. At long last, the Air nation was slowly blooming into the world once more. The rest of the ponies, including Spike all cheered happily. Pinkie Pie came ridding before the new airbenders on an air shooter shouting; "Airbender party!" as a whole bunch of streamers and balloons came falling down out of nowhere.

And so, with new airbenders, it was time for some to part. Tenzin, Jinora, Bumi and Kai would leave to the Northern Air Temple with the rest of the airbenders, while Korra and the rest would travel to seek more. Jinora stood before the Asami's airhsip, the one they would take to the Air Temple, as Twilight squatted down to hug her book-loving friend. "I'll miss you, Jin."

"I'll miss you too."

Applejack also kneeled down and hugged the child, "You be good now. Say hi to Apple Bloom for me, will ya?"

"I promise."

"And tell Sweetie Belle I'll be thinking of her." said Rarity.

"I will."

"And tell Scootaloo to never quit. And that I miss her."

"You got it, Rainbow."

Spike, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie where the last to hug Jinora goodbye, while Flash Sentry simply ruffled her hair. "See you soon, kid."

The rest of the Mane Six looked over at Kai. The boy looked downward in sadness….until he was surprised by a group hug from all of the girls. Once they dispersed, Rarity kissed Kai on the head. "Don't think just because I forgave you you're entirely off the hook. You still owe me a new pair of shoes!"

Twilight felt Korra tap her shoulder and they both walked over to the princesses. "Thank you so much for your help." Korra said.

"It was our pleasure." Cadance said, before welcoming both Korra and Twilight in a warm embrace.

"Luna and I will return with Tonraq and Lord Zuko to seek out these criminals."

"Actually, sister…I have decided to remain with the Avatar and her companions."

"What?"

"I feel it would be best to have one of us by our mother's side in case something is to happen. They already have two waterbenders with mother and Tonraq, it would only level the playing field of you went."

Celestia didn't like the idea of leaving her sister alone, but she knew she had a good point. They would need every advantage they would get in order to fight these criminals.

"I will contact you whenever I need you."

"I am so proud of you, Luna." The two sister's embraced in a warm and loving hug. Once they separated, Korra and Twilight hugged Celestia. "Be safe, girls."

"We will."

Korra then walked over to Tenzin as Twilight remained with the princesses a while longer, all looking at her seriously. "Princess Twilight, now it is more crucial than ever that you all remain by the Avatar's side. She will need all of her power, in order to stop these criminals."

Twilight nodded her head in agreement, a determined look dawned on her face. "I promise.

Korra smiled at her mentor, "Good luck at the Northern Air Temple. I'll send more airbenders your way when I find them."

"Be careful out there. Stay safe."

"I'll try. Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy."

"But you made some new friends too. You did well, Korra."

The two hugged. "This is only the beginning." Korra said.

With a hearty goodbye, the two airships dispersed. Asami piloted the police airship as the others watched the other fly away in the opposite direction. Luna looked on sadly, waving goodbye to her sister. She would miss her. Korra placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, and the moon princess smiled.

Korra took a seat on the couch, only to be surprised by a laughing Mako, playing with the trio of little spirits. She couldn't believe it, was this _her_ boyfriend?

"Um, Mako?"

"Oh, hey Korra. San, stop pulling your sister's tail."

Korra chuckled, "Wait, did you just name them?"

Mako's cheeks turned red, "Well…maybe."

Korra laughed as she sat closer to him, gently petting one of the spirit's heads. "But I thought you didn't want anything to do with them." she said in a somewhat joking tone.

"Hey, a guy's allowed to change his mind, isn't he? And I kind of learned something today when I met my family." Korra rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to his words, "I remembered a promise I made to my mom. That I would live life to the fullest and enjoy the good things that came my way. I never kept that promise until now." he planted a soft loving kiss on Korra's head, making her blush and snuggle against him. "I guess what makes family so great is that it's always growing. And you really should be open to it, because before you know it, you'll miss out."

"Wow….who are you and what have you done with Mako?"

The firebender playfully nudged her arm, making her laugh, as the little spirits circled around him. "Hey kids, how about a hug for mommy!"

"Wait, what?"

The three little spirits began circling around Korra's head, making her giggle and they rested on her head and shoulders. Mako wrapped an arm around her as their 'kids' rested on there laps.

Flash smiled at the scene, then he frowned when she spotted Twilight looking out the window. He took in a deep breath and approached her.

"Hey."

"Hey" she replied. She didn't even smile, or turn around.

"Look, Twilight I understand why you would be upset. But I just want you to know that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt I was avoiding you. It wasn't that I don't care about you, I do. I guess sometimes, I just don't know how to say it and I whenever I do try, I come off sounding like a complete doof." Twilight didn't turn around to face him, but she still listened to his words. "I never want you to think I don't care about you, and I should have told you the truth before. But that is still no excuse for avoiding you like that."

The alicorn finally faced him. "Flash, do you want to know one of the reasons why I like you?" Flash remained quiet, uncertain is he knew the answer or not. The princes smiled, "_Because_ you're a doof. I like how you tend to get nervous around me, because it reminds me how much you do care. But when you kept blowing me off I was scared you were thinking about breaking up with me."

"What? That's crazy, I would never do that." he took hold of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Twilight, you are the most incredible, most intelligent, most amazing pony I have ever met. Never forget that."

Twilight blushed and smiled. "I won't." the two ponies hugged one another in a loving embrace.

Not to far, Bolin and Asami looked on at the two, smiling happily for them. Their gazes them shifted towards Korra and Mako. "Look at that." Bolin said. "That's love for ya."

"Yeah." Asami agreed. "It really is."

"Hey, Asami…do you think you and I will ever have what they have one day? I mean, I'm fine with it being just me and my friend but, still, it would be kind of nice, ya know."

"Yeah, it would be."

"Do you think we'll find it?" he asked as he looked at her. Asami turned her gaze from the couples and back at Bolin. The sun was rising higher and higher up into the sky, it's golden rays entering the airship trough the glass windows. The two friends looked at one another, seeing how the rays made them both glow with a dazzling aura of pure light. Asami suddenly felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Bolin's sweet, innocent and trust worthy smile. She could feel her cheeks burn and smiled.

"Yeah…I think we will."

Bolin smiled in return, noticing how Asami's light green eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Realizing they had been staring at each other for too long now, they both turned their gazes away and for the first time ever, they stood beside each other…awkwardly.

The world wasn't the only thing changing.

(~)

**GAH! I know, I know I did not forget about Opal, and NO I don't hate her, but…I LOVE BOSAMI! Why? I don't know! I'm hooked people! Hooked!**

**Okay, until next time, God bless, *Kiss Kiss***


	5. The Metal Clan

**The Metal Clan**

Luna stood by the clear glass windows of the police airship, her wings tucked in her back and her ears were lowered as she prayed for the safety of her sister and mother. Her moment of solitude ended when she noticed a new shape appear in the reflection of the window. The moon princess turned around to face her, wiping away a single tear that escaped her eye.

"Princess Korra. Good evening."

"You know, you could just call me Korra if you want." the Avatar said sweetly.

"Forgive me. Force of habit."

"It's okay. I understand you're worried about your family."

"It's strange. It feels as if we had only just gotten back together and now…we had to part."

Korra lowered her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry. Because of me you-"

"No. This isn't your fault, Korra. All the evil in the world is not the cause of you not contributing to your role as the Avatar. While many do not know it, they all have the freedom to decide where they go in life and who they become. You said so yourself, we all must find our own path. Problem is, by being consumed by pride, people choose wrong. So do not feel guilty because these criminals are after you."

"Easier said than done."

Luna placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and smiled. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

"Thanks."

The moon princess bowed her head and proceeded to retire to her chambers until Korra stopped her. "Hey, Luna."

"Yes." Luna asked, turning around without hesitation.

"I…don't know if I should ask but…who's Tirek?"

Luna's eyes widened in shock at the mention of his name. "What?"

"Somehow I managed to recognize the name. I know I heard it from somewhere but I can't remember where."

Luna had not spoken of Tirek in a long time. She would rather forget about him after what he did to her family. But it was clear that Korra was curious. Korra noticed the uneasiness of the princess and immediately regretted her questioning.

"I'm so sorry, you don't have to say anything is you don't want to."

"No. It's fine. Tirek was an old foe of my family, but he has since been incarcerated and will not be troubling us anytime soon." Korra's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "You needn't trouble yourself with this. Tirek is of no threat to you. So rest easy, my dear."

"Okay…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Luna returned to her room, leaving Korra to herself and her thoughts. She was right, whoever this Tirek guy was, he really didn't matter right now. The real issue here was to find a place where she would not be found by those criminals.

(~)

The next morning, the airship landed on an open field, near a beautiful stream, surrounded by a large mountain range. The sun was shinning and the sky was a crystal clear blue. It was all perfect. Not wanting to miss out on a perfectly nice day, Korra, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy played fetch with Naga. Each one took turns using their airbending to throw the ball for the polar-bear dog to catch. Her tail wagged with happiness as Pinkie Pie held the ball in an airbending spear and threw it into the air.

"Catch, Naga!"

The white beast jumped up and caught the ball with her mouth before making her way back to her friends. "Your turn, Fluttershy." Korra said.

The anthro pegasus moved her arms, mimicking Pinkie Pie's tactic with the air spear, and threw the ball high up into the sky, surprising the rest. Naga, non the less, jumped up high and caught the ball in her mouth with ease, landing on the ground perfectly, her tail waging. It was now Korra's turn as she too took the ball with her airbending and threw the toy for Naga.

Lin stood by watching with Bolin and Pabu, a scowl evident in her face. Her job was to keep the princess and her friends safe, and here they were out in the open playing with a large white beast. What bugged her more was that Princess Luna was laughing at the larger creature's playful nature.

"She is such a cutie." Luna said with a smile, "Don't you agree, Chief Beifong?"

Lin simply grunted impatiently and approached Korra, Pinkie and Fluttershy who all high fived one another. "While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down. We should get moving."

Korra did not look the slightest bit worried, but was perfectly relaxed and happy. "Relax, we just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us."

"Yeah, Lin. Have some fun!" said Pinkie Pie.

Naga walked up and dropped the ball near the girls, and Korra patted her on the head. The polar bear dog sat down, waging her tail as Fluttershy rubbed her chin. "Aww, I think she wants you to throw it for her." she said to Lin.

The chief looked down at the ball; completely coated in saliva, and halfway torn, covered in bite marks. She arched an eyebrow at the disgusting sight and gave her deadpan answer.

"I'll pass, thanks."

Asami, Mako, Flash and Twilight all walked out of the airship and towards the others, "We just got a call from the radio about another airbender." said Asami.

Korra's smile widened with glee. "Finally! Where are they?"

"A city called Zaofu," Mako said. "the home of the Metal Clan."

At the mention of the name, the Chief of Police immediately became uneasy.

"What is the Metal Clan?" asked Luna.

"They're a clan of metalbenders." Lin answered.

"You know the place?" Korra asked.

Lin's eyes darted around nervously before she replied while folding her arms. "Uhh ... Never been. But I don't want you going there. I would rest a lot easier if you were back at Republic City."

But as usual, Korra was just plain stubborn. "Sorry, if there's an airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we are going next." Korra walked over near the river, where Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Applejack were sitting or laying on the grass, soaking up some sun. They were startled from their peaceful state when Korra yelled, "_HEY GIRLS! Beauty sleep's over! We're heading to Zaofu!_"

The ponies did not waste a second at getting up, but Spike stubbornly remained on the grass. "Can't we just stay a while longer?"

"_MOVE!"_

The little dragon jumped up like a terrified cat at the loud demanding yell that came from the Avatar. He got up and ran at top speed towards the airship. "Coming! Coming!"

As everyone else headed inside, Luna noticed Lin place her head down in disappointment. "Something wrong?" the princess asked.

"No. Let's just go." Lin replied, somewhat bitterly, though it was clear she had made and effort to hide it. Luna furrowed her brows slightly at the metalbender before walking on ahead into the airship. Naga rolled the ball over to Lin, panting excitedly in hopes she could throw it, but was left upset after Lin bursted it using her cables. The creature whimpered sadly at her now destroyed toy.

(~)

Following the coordinates of where to find Zaofu, with Asami piloting, it didn't take long for them to finally arrive. Everyone stood near the controls before the large glass window, and eyes widened with wonder at the sight before them;

Zaofu was truly breathtaking. The city was situated directly on a valley flanked by two rivers and consisted of several metal buildings separated from each other. The different areas of the city were interconnected via metal rails which allowed individuals to reach opposing ends of the city limits in very little time. The architecture was a true work of art; the innovative design, particularly in that each portion of the settlement was surrounded by petal-like metal panels, giving them a flower like appearance. At the very center of it all was a large almost palace-like building with a tall tower pointing upwards. Out of all the buildings, this one looked like it was carved by crystal diamonds, of course it was made of metal, but the shimmering brightness and clean cuts of the walls made it look otherwise. In a lot of ways, it bared a striking resemblance to the Crystal Empire Palace. Rarity was completely and utterly speechless, this land was even more beautiful than Sa Sing Se. The beautiful fairytale-like place put the large city of walls to shame.

"It's…it's…can't…getting…dark…" The unicorn literally passed out gracefully, leaving Mako to have to break her fall by grabbing her before she fell. Why did she have to be so dramatic?

Bolin pressed his hands against the window, his eyes widening in wonder and excitement like that of a small child. "Wow! Wow! Wow! An entire city made of metal! Wohoho, you should feel right at home, Beifong."

Unlike the rest of the party, Lin looked very unexcited about this news; in turn, Korra appeared a little unhappy at Lin's behavior, pouting in annoyance. Why couldn't she just learn to enjoy something for once? And what did she have against Zaofu anyway, she wondered. Luna noticed Lin's behavior and deep down, she knew that there was much more going on just bellow the surface.

The police airship proceeded to land at one of the stations controlled by metalbenders. A metalbender used a crane to connect the metal cable to the airship and two others subsequently build a stairway for the airship's passengers. Both Bolin and Pinkie Pie ran out excitedly, while the rest of Team Avatar walked out calmly. Lin just slumped on the seat, uninterested, with Naga and Pabu beside her.

Asami stopped and turned to her. "Aren't you coming?"

"What's there to see? It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Why not?" Korra asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Just do what I say."

Realizing this was futile, Korra turned away with the rest, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "Fine. You got it, Chief Crankypants."

As they walked out, Mako heard the trio of spirits chirping. He turned to see them circling round Lin's, trying to cheer her up. Mako whistled and called out to them, "San, Mika, Ali come on." the trio obeyed him and followed their 'daddy' outside.

Team Avatar exited the airship, where they were greeted by a tall tan skinned man and two Metal Clan escorts. The man stood in between the two guards, he looked around sixty-years-of age, with a well groomed and manageable white beard and was half bald at the top of his head, with grey hairs around the corners of his head. He wore a long beautiful robe consisting of various greens and yellows, as well as a metal neckpiece around the collar. He wore spectacles and had a golden piercing on his left nostril that lead all the way to his left ear.

"Princess Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you. My name is Aiwei." he said with a bow.

"Thanks for having us." Korra said graciously, also bowing alongside her friends who followed her example. Luna and Twilight stood beside her and Korra formally introduced them both. "This is Princess Luna and Princess Twilight, of Equestria."

The two bowed before the man, who bowed in respect. "We are thrilled have the royal Alicorns here in our fair city." Aiwei gestured his hand to the group. "Is this everyone?"

Korra remembered what Lin had told her, and while she was still annoyed with her attitude she stayed true to her word, remaining calm and cheerful as she answered. "Yup. Just us. So, can I meet the new airbender?"

"Of course, right this way."

Aiwei gestured for Team Avatar to follow him. Rarity squealed with delight, if the city was this beautiful outside, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like inside. The escorts closed the gate after them and they descended down the dock.

(~)

Back Air Temple Island, Ikki, Meelo and Apple Bloom led the new airbenders into the dinning hall. Ever since Harmonic Convergence, ponies, the majority being pegasus ponies, came to the temple in the helping of the recreation of the Air Nation. Many of them were earth ponies as well, and very few unicorns. Ikki spoke to the new airbenders as they walked into the dinning hall.

"And this is the Air Acolyte dining hall where everyone eats." Ikki explained as they walked over to a very familiar man eating a bowl or rise, now earring traditional air nomad clothing, as they all did. "And this is Daw. He's a new airbender too, like you guys."

Daw nervously dropped his bowl and airbended up. Bowing and smiling at the new members. "It's so nice to meet you. How exciting. New friends."

"You guys are gonna love this place." said Apple Bloom, "I may not be an airbender myself, but I can say with complete confidence that it's one of the best bending powers there is."

Just then, the group heard the door open up and in walked a mysterious hooded figure in gray clothing. "Excuse me, hello?" The stranger turned out to be a man, most likely in his thirties or forties. He removed his hood, revealing his baldness. He was of medium height with a scar over his left eyebrow, and an ex-like marking on the left side behind his head. He appeared to be lost somehow, looking upon the airbenders with such curiosity and uncertainty.

"My name is Yorru. I heard this is the place to come for if you're a new airbender."

"You got that right, stranger." said Meelo

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, I woke up and suddenly I can do this." Yorru clenched his fists before them and once he opened it he bended a small vortex on his palm.

Ikki cried out excitedly, "Mom! Aunt Kya! We got another one!"

Yorru smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm, however, as Apple Bloom looked at him, she suddenly didn't feel right. She couldn't explain why, she she received a pretty weird vibe from this stranger. The mysterious man noticed the anthro pony. "You must be an earth pony. I've heard so much about your kind." he extended his hand politely for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Apple Bloom looked down at the man's hand. She was hesitant to shake but did it none the less. "Apple Bloom."

"What a beautiful name. Are you an airbender as well?"

"Well, no not exactly. I'm mostly here to help out."

"Well, I look forward to be learning from all of you."

"Yeah…of course."

(~)

Pinkie Pie, Bolin and Spike had their hands pressed against the transparent window of the tram, looking on in excitement. They were now traveling in the interior of the city of Zaofu, passing by all kinds of tall metal buildings, shimmering in the sunlight, and people all wearing green clothing, styled to match their individuality, as well as various metal accessories. Rarity's eyes sparkled as she saw them.

"Look at those accessories! Forget gold, silver is most definitely in!"

"This city is amazing." said Twilight.

"I ain't never seen anything like this before." said Applejack, "It almost looks like the Crystal Empire. Minus the crystals."

The tram continued on, passing by a large metal statue of a woman in long robes, holding up a large octagon-shaped tablet with the Earth Kingdom Emblem on it. The woman herself looked exactly like Toph Beifong's statue in Republic city, only while that one looked more gold in appearance with her hands on her hips wearing her Police uniform, this one looked like a flawless silver goddess wearing a long regal robe with her hands raised up, holding the Earth Kingdom emblem on a large totem.

They were so used to seeing Toph looking, well tough in her depictions, but this one showed off her wisdom and integrity as birds flew before her increasing its beauty. It was a stunning sight. As they passed by it, Aiwei spoke, "That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential."

Bolin turned to him excitedly, "Does Toph live here? Are we going to get to meet her?"

"I'm afraid not." hearing this, Bolin sighed sadly, lowering his arms, letting them dangle. "She would visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since."

Rainbow Dash lowered her ears in disappointment. "Aww man! I so wanted to meet her. Seeing _the_ Toph Beifong in person is my biggest dream!"

"I thought your biggest dream was to become a Wonder Bolt." Asami said curiously.

"Hey, I'm allowed to have more than one dream."

"Just how many do you have?"

"A lot more than you do, dreamless."

"She is right." all eyes turned to Princess Luna, who sat calmly on one of the tram's red silk sofas. "It is good to have more than one dream. Because once you accomplished one, you can always go search for another."

The tram continued its path and headed for the edge of Zaofu, stopping at the terminal. The group exited the tram, looking up at the city's edge. It was really more of an estate actually. A large metal compound consisting of numerous halls and courtyards. Near the estate were several guesthouses. Rarity could feel herself getting excited again.

"It's…I…the…whoa…" once again she passed out, only this time Mako already had his arms stretched out and ready to catch her. Wearing a deadpan expression, he effortlessly caught the excitable unicorn in his arms…again.

As the wind blew, Korra slightly spread her wings open to feel the breeze as she looked at the estate before her. "Wow. Is this where the airbender lives?"

"Yes. Her mother wants to meet you." Aiwei said. He led them into a building, which was really a dance studio. Inside, eight dancers, all wearing baggy grey pants and sleeveless green shirts, with bandages on their arms and feet, were rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower. They fired metal cables to the ceiling, and four of them swung upward before landing, while the four bottom dancers bended the petals for their team-mates to land on.

"Is this some kind of training?" Rainbow asked.

"Not exactly," said Aiwei, "they are rehearsing for a dance premiere next month."

The dancers bounce from petal to petal, before jumping to the middle, where the flower closes. The dancers opened the flower, where the inside dancers pose with graceful poise. The girls had never seen such an elegant display of bending.

While the dancers were all young, one of them was older. She looked very fit for her age, as well as slim. She spotted Aiwei enter with some new companions. She clapped her hands to her dancers. "That's it for today everyone."

As the rest of the dancers left to get changed, the woman walked towards Aiwei. She was incredibly beautiful with a warm smile, beautiful green eyes and chin-legnht elegantly styled grey hair. Despite her age, she looked just as good if she were in her twenties. If anything, her maturity increased her natural beauty.

Aiwei took his place beside the woman, "Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin."

"Please call me Su." the woman flashed them all a dazzling smile, "Great to finally meet you, Princess Avatar Korra. And this must be Princess Luna and Princess Twilight, and let me guess, the Elements of Harmony; Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, your royal guards; Mako and Flash Sentry, Bolin, Asami, and…" she kneeled down to Spike's level, "this handsome little fella must be Spike the dragon."

The dragon placed his hands behind his back and blushed. "Aww, chucks."

Mako was quite impressed by the woman's knowledge. "You've done your research."

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city." she said as she stood up.

Rarity roughly made her way towards Su, accidentally knocking both Mako and Flash to the ground as she did. "That performance you did was breathtaking! I've never seen anything like it! Finally, bending can be used for something other than just fighting. Not that I have a problem with that, but still it's wonderful to see."

"So, you're a dancer." said Princess Luna.

"Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites.", Su pulled out a finger with every stated profession. "You'll find people here have many skills and interests." Aiwei then leaned in and whispered into Su's ear. Suddenly, her friendly demeanor shifted and she stared at the group unhappily. "Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?"

The others widened their eyes in shock, and most of them pointed to a certain earthbender.

"Bolin!"

"What?! I didn't say anything this time, I swear!" he covered his mouth for emphasis, while Korra tried to cover up the lie.

"I, uh, I didn't. I mean, how did you know I was lying?"

"I'm a truth seer." Aiwei said "When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes."

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city." said Su.

"We apologize for the secrecy, Suyin" Luna said. "We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. She did not wish for anyone to know she was here. We were simply honoring her wishes."

"Lin's here?" Su asked in surprise, "Well, I would love to say hello."

Korra and Twilight both shared confused looked before turning at at Su. "Wait, you two know each other?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"You're joking, right?" Everyone remained silent at Su's question. Their silence was enough to convince her as she suddenly looked deeply hurt. "Lin never told you about me."

"No. Why would she?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Lin's sister."

Eyes became wide as saucers and jaws were dropped with both surprise and disbelief. "Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie took out a glass of water, took a sip, and then spit it out, right on Asami's face. The pony earned a scowl from the heiress.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Just because." *squee!*

(~)

Back on the police airship, Lin rested her right arm on the glass window, looking at Zaofu. She never in her life thought she would ever come here, and she never wanted to. Of all the places in the world she never, ever wanted to visit, this ranked as her number one and so far _only_ on her list.

"I found out why you were so against coming here."

The chief turned around to see Korra, Luna and the rest of the team standing before her with Suyin. She had changed from her dancing attire and now wore a long dark green robe with various green colors, a metallic necklace-like neckwear near the collar and a simple silver ornament with a green opal gem on the center was wrapped around her forehead.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Korra demanded to know.

"Half-sister." Lin stated.

"Same mom, different dads, so what?" Su held her hands close to her heart, "We're blood, Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say "hello"."

Lin turned her back to her sister, responding bitterly, "I have nothing to say to you."

"You two haven't spoken in thirty years?" Flash asked in disbelief, "How come?"

"Ask her, I've tried." Su said.

"Oh, don't put that on me. You're the one who tore our family apart."

"And you've done a banged up job keeping it that way."

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not the reason the Princess Avatar came here." she then turned to Korra. "My daughter is thrilled to meet you."

"Lin, your niece is the new airbender! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah. Terrific." Lin said blankly. As if things couldn't get any better, now one of her relatives was one of the new airbenders. It would appear the universe picked today to toy with her.

(~)

Su led the group through the courtyard of her home, which was really an estate. A large compound consisting of numerous halls and courtyards to accommodate her large family. Near the estate were several guesthouses for individuals. The area was wide and open, allowing the guests to have a perfect crystal clear view of the sky. Pinkie Pie hoped along excitedly beside Suyin, bombarding her with questions. "I'm so excited to meet your daughter. How long as she been airbending? Is she any good? How old is she? What's her favorite color? Does she like cookie doe?"

Su simply chuckled at the anthro pony's antics. "Well, she's only been aribending for a couple of weeks now. She's actually surprisingly good for a beginner. Sixteen-years of age. Light green. And who doesn't?"

She led them to a field with metal columns, where a metal disk ricochet between, with a player on each side. Both were young men, toned and athletic with matching brown hair and green eyes, wearing matching green clothing, and were identical in appearance. Obvious twins.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing."

Rainbow Dash marveled at the sport the boys played. "Wow! What are they doing?"

"They're playing a game called Power Disk. They invented it all on their own."

"So awesome!"

Wing shoot the disc to Wei, who redirected it, ricocheting it between multiple columns. Wei fired the disc back, ricocheting against a column. Wing leaped to intercept the disc, but failed to catch it, which slammed onto a net.

"Oh, nice power, Wei." their mother commented.

"Ha! Wing goes down!" Wei cheered over his win while his brother grumbled at his defeat.

As Wei jumped up in victory, he looked up, seeing his mother standing beside a tanned skinned girl with long brown hair and a single blue streak. Two stunning wings tucked on her back. Beside her were other colorful looking girls, all with strange-looking ears, horns and wings. While they were all just as beautiful, the girl with tan skin was who really got his attention. He waved to the girls, and Korra waved back politely.

"I'm so proud of those two." Su said as she led the others away. Wei kept his eyes on Korra as she left, all the while he began to blush.

The group headed to a gallery filled with metal sculptures, where a sculptor worked on one with metalbending. He looked around Mako's age, had long dark black hair, styled to the side of his head, and partly shaved on the right. He had a piercing on his eyebrow and was focusing deeply on his work. His mother approached him with Korra, Twilight and Luna.

"Huan, I'd like you to meet the Princess Avatar and her friends. And your aunt Lin."

Korra extended her hand to the boy, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey." he replied, without even looking back. Korra should have known not everyone would be thrilled to meet her but, seriously didn't anyone know about manners anymore?

Bolin studied Huan's latest sculpture, which was in a very strange and odd shape. "Wow, that's a really nice ... banana?"

Pinkie Pie examined the object as well and snapped her fingers, "Yep! It's a banana. Very lifelike. Great job!"

Huan sighed before turning to face them, his face angry at their insult. "It's not a banana! It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence; it represents the dawning of a New Age. Obviously."

Bolin formed a frame with his fingers. "Oh, yeah, no, uh, I can, I can total see that. I can, oh, let me stand here. Yes, I can see that now. Yes. Thank you."

Rarity scoffed at this. "Oh, please!" the unicorn approached the young man, and stood before his sculpture. She had to admit, the young man did have some artistic skills, however his sculptures pretty much all looked alike. They did carry this 'tortured artist' vibe to them, but they also looked as if they were lacking in something. They all looked too stiff, too controlled despite some being slightly broken. There didn't seem to be enough intimacy to them.

"Darling, I can clearly see the effort you placed into this…interesting piece, but I'm afraid you're missing something."

Huan was immediately repulsed by this, "Excuse me, Miss…" he studied her body from top to down, "whatever-you-are, I would have you know, I've been sculpting since I was nine years old."

Rarity crossed her arms, unimpressed, "Oh, really? Just nine?"

Mako whispered to Korra, "Should we stop her?"

"Nah, I kind of want to see where this goes." Korra said with a smirk.

"Look, I'm not saying you don't have talent, what you're missing is…_the passion_!" Rarity said the last word, using a french accent. "If you wish to demonstrate the dawning of a new age, go with something a tad more…intimate. I was there, I saw the world change right before my eyes. It felt magical, warm and wonderful. Try to add that into your work. Think about your most memorable moment in time, where you felt the happiest at seeing a positive change, and use that to ignite the fire within."

Huan looked at his sculpture, pondering in thought. The unicorn's words sparked his curiosity. Was he being too stiff with his art instead of being more passionate and carefree with it? He rose his hand, twisting the two sides of the sculpture into an elegant manner which looked almost like two vines. Then, inspiration struck him. Huan began moving the item with his metalbending, changing its shape, his eyes completely focused, poring all of his emotion into it, moving so quickly nobody could keep up with his movements. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at what he had done. Huan took in slow deep breaths, amazed at what he had accomplished. He had completely rearranged the metal to look like a diamond shape, coming out of a wild tangled mess of jungle. It was like something beautiful coming out of a crazy mess from bellow. Huan was amazed at what he had just done. Rarity applauded his success.

"Now _that_ is passion! And style."

"Wow…I don't believe it. What did you say your name was?"

"Rarity."

"Rarity. A fitting name. You know, I have some other works in progress and I would be honored if you assisted me."

"Why of course, I would love to. Oh, wait but I really should confined in my friend first, we came here looking of a new airbender."

"It's okay Rarity." Korra said, "You go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive-whoa!" the Avatar was surprised by a tight hug from the unicorn.

"Thank you!" she released her and returned to Huan, linking her arm around his, "Come now, Huan. Inspiration waits for no one!" As the two walked off, Korra simply smiled. Rarity had already made a new friend.

In another part of the courtyard, they spotted a young lady sitting on a bench reading a book. She rose her head when she heard her mother approaching, as well as a few more friends.

"And this is my daughter, Opal."

Opal was a lovely young woman with tan skin like her mother, big bright green eyes, brown chin-legnht hair, wearing long beautiful green robes, which like most, was styled to fit her unique personality. She looked so sweet and innocent. She immediately jumped up at the sight of the Avatar.

"Wow, Princess Avatar Korra. I can't believe you're here. And you must be Princess Twilight and the Elements of Harmony. You're all so amazing, and even more beautiful in person."

"It's great to meet you, Opal." Korra said with a friendly smile. Nothing made her happier than to meet new friends.

Bolin smiled at the young girl, "Opal. That's a beautiful name."

The young lady blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear in a shy manner. "Thanks."

"I'm Bolin." he greeted while extending his hand to her.

"Opal, but, uh, you already knew that."

Suddenly, as she watched the sweet girl blush in Bolin's presence, Asami arched an eyebrow in suspicion, followed by a shocked expression when Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily; "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. It's so great to meet you, I just know we're gonna be great friends. Weren't you surprised when you got airbending? Were ya? Were ya?"

"Um, yes very. It's nice to meet you too."

Fluttershy then approached the girl, smiling with her hands behind her back. "Hello Opal, I'm Fluttershy. I would like to say that you don't have to worry. Airbending is one of the most wonderful elements there are. It took me a while to get the hang of it but I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

"That's so sweet, thank you."

Lin stormed towards them, "Great. We've found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here." she immediately changed her attitude when she saw the moon princess glaring at her in disapproval. Her midnight flowing mane, teal eyes and dark complexion did make her an intimidating sight at times.

Su arched an eyebrow at her sister. "And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt, Lin."

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you. My Mom has told so many stories about you."

"I'm sure she has." Lin said in annoyance.

"So I'll send all of you out to the guesthouse while Korra trains Opal." Su said.

Korra, however looked at Su in uncertainty. "Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple."

"That sounds amazing." Opal said excitedly. She had always wanted to see the outside world. She was quite curious by nature.

"Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here." Su insisted. Korra and the rest all shared uncertain glances before shrugging their shoulders.

"I guess I could help her get started."

"Absolutely not! We're leaving." Lin exclaimed and turned to Princess Luna, "Your Highness, surely you must agree that it is crucial we don't stay in one place for very long."

Luna arched an eyebrow at her, and glanced back and forth between the two sisters. "Actually, Chief, I see no harm in us staying a while longer."

"What?!"

Korra smiled in victory, "Sorry Lin. Princess's orders." Lin groaned in frustration and folded her arms. "She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after me." said the Avatar.

"If you're concerned about security, don't worry. This is the safest city in the world." Su said with complete confidence.

Lin grit her teeth in annoyance. She should have known they would all fall pray to her sister's sweet and charismatic demure.

"Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth." Su walked off with Opal close behind and Applejack smiled at the chief in reassurance.

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems real nice." A.J. said, "Come on, we can stay a little while."

"Yeah, lighten up, Chief." said Flash, earning a growl from the woman, and the pegasus immediately flinched a salute at her. "I mean, Chief Ma'm."

(~)

Latter on, Su led the group to their guest houses. One by one, she brought them to their rooms, and left them alone to get settled. The last one she led was Princess Luna. "Here is where you will be staying, your Highness. I apologize for the small size" Su said. But in fact, the room was quite big enough, complete with a bed, a mini kitchen, bathroom, closet, elegant decorative furniture and nightstands. The princess probably assumed the woman was referring to something much, much larger.

"Actually, I find it it quite homey. Thank you for your hospitality."

Su bowed before the princess, "Let me know if you wish for anything."

"Thank you." as Su was about to leave, she was stopped when Luna called out to her. "Su. I am sorry for Lin's behavior before. I understand what it is like to have a problematic relationship with your sister. If you ever wish to speak of it, please do not hesitate to do so. As princess I am entitled to not only help my subjects…but my friends as well."

Su smiled graciously at her kindness. "I'll keep that in mind, princess."

(~)

In the boys' room, Mako and Bolin were admiring their guest home. Just like the rest of Zaofu, the walls were made entirely out metal, but shined beautifully in the light. The room had two beds set up and a rectangle shaped window with a great view of the gardens. Bolin jumped onto the best, laying down like a king. "Oh, yeah. We are living large!"

Spike laid on the bed with him, lounging. "This is the life."

Mako then spotted two of the spirits, Mika; the pink-winged one, and San; the green-winged one, playing chase around the room. Ali; the pale-blue-winged on, rested calmly on Mako's shoulder. "Ali, sweetie, could you make sure those two don't make a mess?"

Ali chirped and flew off to keep her brother and sister at bay. Flash Sentry stood at the center of the room, examining it. "You do realize there are only two beds, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Where am I suppose to sleep?"

Mako took one of the extra pillows and tossed it at Flash's face. The pegasus scowled at his partner in crime as feathers flew around him, landing on his blue hair.

"There's your bed. Knock yourself out."

Flash shot the firebender and annoyed glance, "Oh, yeah, sure, I'll just sleep on a pillow on the floor. Like a dog."

"Well, unless you want to share the bed like Korra sometimes does with the ponies."

"I'll take the pillow."

(~)

Luna sat high above the roof of her guesthouse, admiring the sunset. The setting reminded her of her family. How she hoped her sister and mother were doing well. Meanwhile, in a garden near a stunning waterfall, Korra, along with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Opal stood on an area, surrounded by several spillers and plants growing around them, ready to start Opal's airbending training.

"Okay. Let's see what you've got." Korra instructed.

"I'm not very good." Opal said, looking at her with uncertainty. She felt so self conscious before her. She was a princess and the Avatar, master of the four elements, savior of their world with incredible magical powers while she was just a humble girl who just got airbending powers.

Realizing her shyness, Korra only smiled kindly. She didn't want the young girl to feel nervous around her. "That's okay. I've never been a teacher before, so we're in the same boat."

"Just watch what we do, okay?" Pinkie Pie said while wrapping her arm around Opal, taking her by surprise.

Korra took an airbending stance, circling around Opal, while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy mimicked her movements as she instructed. "You'd want to keep you elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground."

Opal watched the movements the girls did, all in perfect sync. "See, it's like dancing." Pinkie said.

"Dancing?"

"Air is the element of freedom." said Fluttershy, ending her routine and spreading her wings. "You just need to let it go and feel the rhythm of the wind." Opal looked downwards sadly, only to have Fluttershy place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Even Korra didn't get airbending right away the first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Korra said with a smile, she really wasn't ashamed to say it. "But I managed to do it. All you really need to do is try and, have a little fun with it. Trust me, once you know how to airbend, you'll feel like you're flying."

Music filled the air as Korra began to sing, her beautiful soulful voice filling the air.

("Breath Away" from Barbie Mariposa and the fairy princess)

**Korra; **

_I know that things have changed _

_Your life is not the same _

_And the way is rough, but you don't have to fear _

_Just over the horizon _

_Just a short flight from here _

Korra, Fluttershy and Pinkie began dancing while airbending in a beautiful display around Opal, demonstrating the beauty of the element.

_You're gonna see what you've only dreamed _

_You're gonna fly on the lightest breeze _

_It's gonna be like the books you read _

_You'll write the pages to your story _

_It's a brand new day _

_Only a breath away _

"Why don't you try it with us?"

Opal summed up the courage and followed Korra's movements and they circled each other as the invisible music played on. Soon, both began to bend out a stream of air which circled them, and they continued their movement in a circle around one another, with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie happily observing.

**Korra; **

"Woah. You're a natural."

**Opal; **

"You really think so? Thanks."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie then joined in, as the four girls airbended while dancing across the yard.

**Pinkie; **

_The wind won't slow us down _

_It's just a chance to play _

**Fluttershy; **

_Well chase the drafts around _

_They won't get in our way_

"There you go, Opal. You're doing it!"

**Opal; **

"This feels amazing!"

(Music)

_I'm gonna see what I've only dreamed_

**Korra, Flutters, Pinkie; **

_Only dream._

**Opal;**

_I'm gonna fly on the lightest breeze._

**Korra, Flutters, Pinkie; **

_Lightest breeze._

**Opal;**

_It's gonna be like the books I read _

_I'll write the pages to my story_

_It's a brand new day _

_Only a breath away _

**Korra, Flutters, Pinkie; **

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

**Opal;**

_Only a breath away_

**Korra, Flutters, Pinkie;**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

**Opal;**

_Only a breath away _

(music)

**All together; **

_I'm gonna see what I've only dreamed_

_(I've only dream.)_

_I'm gonna fly on the lightest breeze_

_(the lightest breeze)_

_It's gonna be like the books I read _

_I'll write the pages to my story_

_(ah, ah, ah)_

_I'm gonna go where the skies are blue_

_(ah, ah, ah)_

_I'm gonna show that my heart is true_

_(ah, ah, ah)_

_I'm gonna do what I'm meant to do_

_(oh, oh)_

_I'll write the pages_

_(oh, oh)_

_To my story_

_(oh, oh)_

_It's a brand new day_

_(oh, oh, oh)_

_It's a brand new day_

_Only a breath away,_

_Only a breath away…._

Once the song ended, the girls lowered their hands, ending their airbending. The Avatar and ponies all embraced Opal in a warm hug, congratulating her. She was an even better airbender than she realized. And she was making new friends to boot.

(~)

Apple Bloom and Scootalo flinched as they watched a female airbender getting slammed against the gates before tumbling out. She rubbed her head as Meelo, Daw, Yurro, and another male airbender looked on. So far, almost none of the new airbenders could make it through the spinning gates. Meelo was doing his best to be the 'man' of the house in his father's absence. Two of the Crusaders as well as Yurro, Daw and another airbender stood near them. Unlike the others, Yurro did not wear an air nomad outfit, rather he kept his grey/brown clothing.

"You call yourself an airbender? Disgraceful!" Meelo said sternly. Scootalo was holding a clipboard in her hands, as well as wearing formal air nomad attire.

"NEXT!" She shouted so loudly she made the others flinch back in reaction, which in return prompted Daw to run in with no greater success. It didn't take any longer than two seconds for Daw to be thrown to the ground. Meelo looked over the poor man, scowling at him.

"Be the leaf!"

"But, I don't even know what that means."

"Well, it was a pretty good effort." said Scootaloo, doing her best to be supportive. She then called out to the others, once again screaming, "NEXT!"

Yurro calmly walked past them, causing the trio to look up curiously. He somersaulted through the front panels and avoided every other gate. The rest of the group looked on in surprise as Kya and Sweetie Belle walked toward them.

"Wow. That new guy is good." said a very impressed Sweetie Belle. But while everyone else was amazed by Yurro's apparent effortless skills, Apple Bloom still felt there was something off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he really seemed to be all too well an airbender to be a beginner. Yurro nimbly avoided the gates, before somersaulting through the final panes. He turned and clasped his hands in respect.

"Now, that man is the leaf." Meelo said.

"A student is only as good as his master." Yurro said with a bow, and Meelo bowed respectfully in return. Apple Bloom crossed her arms skeptically. She was broken from her thoughts when Kya spoke.

"Great news! I just got a message from Tenzin. He's with a whole group of other airbenders at the Northern Temple and he wants all of you to join them." Daw and the two other new airbenders smiled at the news. "We leave first thing in the morning."

"How great is that?" said Sweetie Belle.

Scootalo began flapping her little wings excitedly, "Wow! I can't believe I'm gonna see a real old Air Nation temple!"

"And the Avatar is with him?" Yurro asked, almost immediately. Kya was slightly taken aback by his question.

"No. Apparently she had to split off from Tenzin." she responded, though subtle, there was no mistaking the skepticism in her expression.

Yurro lowered his gaze in disappointment. "That's unfortunate. I was really looking forward to meeting her."

Apple Bloom felt even more uneasy than before. This guy was clearly hiding something, and by the looks of things, her friends began to think so too. The Crusaders walked a few feet away from the others and huddled closely together.

"Okay, I can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely somethin' off about this guy." said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, he did pass through those gates pretty easily." said Scooaloo. "And did you hear the way he was so interested in meeting Korra?"

"Maybe we should tell Kya." said Sweetie Belle.

"I say we keep an eye on him." said Scootalo.

"I agree with both of ya." said Apple Bloom. "We keep a close eye in case he does anything suspicious, then we let Kya know."

(~)

As nighttime fell, the metal panel surrounding the city began to close. Team Avatar and the Princesses all gathered at the dining area of Su's home. The metal table was arranged in a half square shape, with Su, Lin, Korra and Twilight sitting on the center, while Su's three sons, Wei, Wing and Huan sat on the left corner, along with Princess Luna, who sat closest to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy. On the right sat Opal next to Bolin, Mako, Asami, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Flash Sentry. Spike at on Twilight's lap while Mako's spirits sat on his shoulders, well behaved. Su's private chef, a tall tan skinned looking man with a green bandana, golden earrings on his right ear, a piercing on his left eyebrow and various yellow beads dangling on his black beard as well as various tattoos on his arms and hands. Despite this, he looked like a very kind and polite man. Before them all stood a delicious meal prepared just for them.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad."

"Stunning." Su said.

The chef turned to the Princess Avatar and the Alicorns. "And for the ponies, freshly minced fruits from the finest trees on Zaofu, and ginger sweet bread."

"Thank you." Twilight said graciously. "This looks delicious."

The chef bowed once again before walking off, where he bowed to a man as they crossed paths. This was Baatar, Su's husband. A middle aged man with grey hair, beard and glasses. Beside him was a young man, almost his spitting image but young with brown hair, brown beard and the same glasses as his father. He was carrying a stack of paperwork while his father spoke to his mother.

"Sorry, dear, I'm going to have to take dinner to my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station model."

Su simply smiled with no signs of disappointment whatsoever. "Well, don't let me stand in the way of inspiration."

"You're the best!" Baatar said before heading off. Su then turned to Korra, who had already begun enjoying the delicious food, and Spike was practically gorging himself, but no one seemed to mind, in fact some found it adorable. "That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband's projects."

"Five kids. What a nightmare." Lin said bitterly.

"No. My children are a blessing."

"Yeah, Mom used to say that too, but she never meant it."

Luna looked on at the two sisters. The tension between them was indeed strong and did not go unnoticed. And while she understood they had their own problems to work out, showing them off at the dinner table was not proper behavior.

Bolin took a bite of his food and smiled in satisfaction. "Mmmm. I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said "pea tendrils"," he laughed, "but this is delicious."

Opal laughed in agreement. "I know, right. I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life." she really liked this boy. He was friendly, funny, not to mention cute. She started to wonder if he had a girlfriend. Secretly, she hoped not.

Upon hearing her laughter Asami suddenly stopped chewing, her chopsticks still in her mouth and her gaze shifted in their direction as she discreetly listened in on their conversation. Opal's laughter gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh. I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets." Bolin said, his nose crinkling a bit at the memory of all the horrible slop he and his brother had to eat when they were homeless. "I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be."

Opal looked at him sympathetically upon hearing this, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past. Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, walked into a dangerous revolution, became a mover star, and now, I'm helping the Princess Avatar rebuild a whole nation."

Opal's eyes sparkled with admiration. This boy was so optimistic, even when it came to his sad childhood. And he had already done so much at this point, while all she did was remain in the safe walls of Zaofu. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat envious.

"Wow. Your life sounds so exciting." she said, practically swooning.

As Asami observed the two interact she felt the knot in her stomach once again. For some strange reason, the way Opal looked at Bolin started to make Asami's blood boil. She didn't like the way this girl batted her pretty little eyelashes, flashed him her perfectly bright white teeth and spoke in such a 'sweet girl' voice. Nobody was that flawless.

Mako took notice of Asami's growing death glare at the two talking. "Are you okay?" asked her with concern.

"I'm fine, why you ask?"

He pointed down at her hand and Asami blushed in embarrassment…she had just broken apart her chopsticks. Rarity generously offered her hers and continued to eat by levitating and cutting her food with her magic. Asami continued eating in hopes Mako would forget what just happened.

"How's your search for the new airbenders going?" Su asked Korra.

"Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen."

Su's expression changed into one of disapproval. "Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants."

"Sounds familiar." Lin responded under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you agree, Korra?"

Luna's eyes slightly widened at this. "I beg your pardon?"

Su's eyes then widened in shock, "Oh! No, no Princess that's not what I meant."

"I agree that the Earth Queen's ways are atrocious, but just because one does not rule with love and care for her people does not mean others are the same. Me and my sister always put the welfare of our citizens above our own. And we certainly never make them feel as if they do not have a choice."

Su lowered her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry. You're right, it was very insensitive of me to say that in your presence. I am certain you and your sister are the ideal way of what a good ruler must be."

"Thank you, Su. But I agree, that Queen is a beast."

"No kidding." Korra and Twilight said in unison while scowling.

"I know, right?" Su agreed, "And you know it doesn't hurt to change some customs and laws that were unfair in the past and are unfair now. And to use them for your own selfish needs is just sickening."

"I could not have said it any better myself." Luna said. "The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it."

"Absolutely. She should just step aside."

The rest of the group agreed as well;

Rarity; "Here, here"

Applejack; "No doubt."

Fluttershy; "I agree."

Rainbow; "Hit the road, lady."

Lin groaned loudly in annoyance. It seemed everyone was just loving her littler sister. She starts talking like a smart aleck and all of a sudden she's the wisest person in the room. "Hey, everyone. My little sister is an expert on world affairs now." she said sarcastically.

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you? Because I'm right here!"

Lin glared bitterly at her sister before turning away. Then, a new visitor entered the room. One that took many by complete surprise.

"Sorry we're late, everyone."

Bolin gasped, excitedly. "Varrick!"

"Varrick?"

"Applejack! Oh, wait." he quickly pulled out a ten gallon hat and put it on his head. "How's it goin' partner?"

The country pony stood from her chair and welcomed the crazy guy in a warm hug. The man was now wearing the classic Metal Clan attire. Ever since Harmonic Convergence, Varrick had spent two weeks in the farm with Applejack's family. At first, it took him a while to get accustomed to their way of life, but thanks to A.J's encouragement and the generous Apple Bloom, Varrick discovered the values and satisfaction of hard work and helping others. He then swore he wanted to use his newfound way of life to better people, and so Korra allowed him to do so, but she warned him that she would be keeping tabs on his progress.

"So this is where you've been." said Applejack, "Doin' what you promised you would?"

"Yep. Thanks to you and your family, I am a changed man."

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked as Varrick took a seat next to Fluttershy and Applejack returned to her seat.

"Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought. Any who, how's our company doing?"

"You mean _my_ company. Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President."

"Allegedly plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted. And besides, I've changed, remember? After spending time at Sweet Apple Acres, I've learned to appreciate the finer things in life. I'm even giving Zhu Li a well needed vacation and I'm learning to do things on my own."

"So where is your assistant?" Rarity asked.

(~)

Meanwhile, on an island on the Fire Nation, Zhu Li was sunbathing on the beach, enjoying a delicious frusta drink underneath an umbrella.

(~)

"That's not important. Anyway, once I came back, I decided to use my skills to help people. So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and bam! We're in business together.

"Varrick's setting up my new technology division." Su said.

"I've seen the future, and the future is, magnets!" he pulled out a magnet from his pocket, "I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. And I'm using the extra money I earn to sent to a charity in the city that helps out orphans. But that's not all, I'm-"

"Alright, enough!" Lin finally snapped and stood up from her seat, glaring at her sister. "I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?"

Su, on the other hand remained calm. "Ease up, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change."

Lin pointed her finger accusingly at her sister. "You haven't." the woman walked off, throwing the chair aside as she did. Korra tried to call out for her.

"Lin!"

But she ignored the Avatar, exited the hall, firing her cable to slam the door. Korra sat down and slumped on her chair. Why did Lin have to be so difficult? Everyone looked on in sympathy for what had happened. Everything was going fine and Lin had to ruin it with her attitude.

"Well that could have gone better." Spike said, breaking the brief silence.

(~)

In the bathroom of their guesthouse, Mako was styling his hair looking into the mirror, while Bolin brushed his teeth. Spike stood by the sink also brushing his teeth, while Flash (in pony form) took some of Mako's hair gel and used it on his own hair, styling it with his hooves.

"So, you and Opal seemed to hit it off at dinner." Mako said to his brother. "I think she's really into you."

"Yeah, I know. She's sweet and pretty and super nice. Too bad she's not my type."

Spike then spit out the toothpaste from his mouth and onto the sink, "Right, I forgot. Your type is dumb mover star…" he batted his eyes like Ginger's and struck a feminine pose to emphasize his point, "…or psycho ice princess." and then put on a gloomy expression, mimicking Eska.

"While your type is the controlling unicorn drama queen." Flash pointed out with a teasing smirk. Spike lowered his ears in annoyance.

"Says the guy who can't say three words to his girlfriend without sounding like an idiot." Spike got his just deserts when Flash fling a slice of his hair gel on Spike's face.

"Don't listen to him Flash." Mako said. "You've got yourself a keeper."

"Back at ya, bro." the pony and firebender high five/hoof one another. Bolin then spit out his toothpaste, and turned to the others.

"You know, funny how this conversation changed so quickly from me to you guys. That really hurts a little bit. Right …" he pressed a fist to his chest. "here."

The rest of the boys looked at him with regret. "Sorry Bolin." Mako said. "But Opal really does seem like a catch. You should go for it."

Bolin pondered this for a second and then looked at himself in the mirror. Opal was really pretty and nice. Maybe the third time would be the charm. "Maybe you're right, bro. Maybe Opal is Bolin material. Thanks." he flirted with his reflection. "Yeah!"

(~)

Korra and the Mane Six were in Su's study, admiring the place. Twilight, Korra and Rainbow Dash were especially impressed by a model of Zaofu standing on Su's table in the center of the room. Rarity had a sketch book in her hand, making sketches with her magic, since she was still trying to master writing with her hands. She could have practiced, but this was too important, she had to get the drawings just right. Rainbow Dash kept zooming all around the place. Admiring the city from the extravagant glass windows.

"You know, before I built this city, there was nothing here." The girls were surprised when Su came into the room. "I wanted to make my mark on the world."

"It's amazin'." said Applejack.

"Thank you for being so welcoming." said Twilight.

"And I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting." Korra said as she and the rest of the ponies sat opposite Su on one of the green couches. Rainbow Dash and Rarity sat on the arms of the couch while the rest sat with Korra. "Can I ask what happened with you two?"

"It's complicated." Su said as she began to explain. "We never had a normal childhood. Neither of us knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because Mom grew up in such a strict house, she gave us all the freedom in the world, hoping we'd figure out our own paths."

"That sounds like a pretty good thing." said Rainbow Dash.

"And in a way it was. But we both ended up fighting for Mom's attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was ... more of a rebel. Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the world. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a traveling circus for a while, and lived in a sandbender commune in a desert. It took me a while, but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband, and created a place I could truly call home."

"It sounds like you've created the perfect life here." Korra said.

Su looked downcast. "Almost. I've always wanted Lin to be a part of it, but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around."

Korra and the ponies all shared sympathetic looks. It was so sad that Lin couldn't learn to appreciate having her sister in her life. Unbeknownst to them, a certain pair of teal eyes hidden in the shadows was watching.

(~)

Bolin walked out of his guesthouse, fixed his hair, checked his breath, and adjusted his shirt, ready to see Opal. But as he walked, he accidentally crashed into someone. The two fell to the ground, and the stranger ended up on top of Bolin. The earthbender was relieved to see a pair of familiar light green eyes.

"Oh, Asami. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention."

"Same here…you can get off now."

"Oh! Sorry! Again."

The heiress stood up from over her friend and in return helped him back to his feet. "Thanks."

"So where were you off to?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe a midnight walk would help. You?"

"I'm going to see Opal."

Asami's expression softly shifted into a subtle frown. "Opal? How come?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but, she's kind of got a thing for the Bo-Man." he said with a wink.

Asami couldn't explain why she felt a strange tug in her stomach. It felt so sickening, she thought she would throw up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bolin asked, taking notice of her change in demeanor, "You look like you're going to puke."

"No, no I'm fine. So, you and Opal, hu?"

"Yeah, well." Bolin looked downcast and scratched the back of his neck. Asami looked at him sympathetically.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but, I haven't exactly had much luck with the ladies lately."

Asami couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't know what was more ironic, that Bolin was willing to openly admit this, or that he believed no one else had noticed.

"But I'm really hoping to change that with this one. But just to be safe, you mind if I try some of my material on you first?"

"Material?"

"Yeah, you know, give compliments, use those clever one liners, maybe try that eyebrow thing." he demonstrated the sly brow with a flirtatious smile. None of these things seemed to draw her attention at all.

"Bolin, do you really think any of this will impress her?"

"I don't know! I don't know what girls like in a guy."

"Seriously? After spending half a year with me, Korra and six mares in their teens you still don't know what girls are like?"

"It's just that…when I find out a girl likes me I get pretty self-conscious and, I try to be all suave and cool cause I thought girls responded to confidence."

"Not always." Asami said. "I mean, have you met Flash Sentry? He was a nervous wreak when around Twilight the first time. And between you and me, I've noticed that Korra loves it when Mako acts all dorky at times. She calls it his 'adorkable' side."

Bolin laughed for he knew this all too well.

"And Bolin, you are confident. When you're not trying to hard. That's one of the many things I've always liked about you. Your unrestrained sense of humor and optimism."

Bolin's eyes widened a bit at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wish I had half the fun-loving spirit you have." as she said this, she lowered her gaze as well as her shoulders.

"No way, Asami. You're tons of fun! You're the smartest, most dedicated and loyal person I know. And I am lucky to call you my friend."

Asami could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "That's really sweet, Bolin. And it's exactly that kind of attitude you should have. If you want someone to like you, don't try so hard to be what you think they want to see."

"You think that'll work?"

"Only if you give it a try."

"Well, okay." an idea came to his mind, "Hey, why don't I try it with you? Okay, you pretend to be Opal and I'll be me."

Asami forced a small smile. "Sure."

Bolin took in a deep breath, shaking his hands as if he were trying to dry them off. "Be myself. Be myself. Okay." he took in a deep breath before speaking. "Hey, Opal, nice night isn't it?" he immediately slapped his forehead. "That was stupid."

"No, no come on. Try again."

"Alright….Opal, I'm…I'm not perfect. I know I'm a goof and I know I tend to sound ridiculous at times."

As he spoke, Asami looked on sadly. How could he be beating himself up like this. But her expression slowly shifted as he continued.

"But I like to make folks happy. I know I'm not that tall, though I am still pretty good-looking, but most importantly, if I ever had a girl like you, I would do everything I could think of to make you happy. I would make you laugh when you're sad, offer a shoulder to cry on whenever you feel hurt because I know you would do the same for me." however, the more Bolin spoke, he began to slowly forget he was pretending Asami was Opal. "A girl like you doesn't come around everyday, and when she does a guy should appreciate it…like I do."

As of now, Asami had completely forgotten she was pretending. A small part of her knew he was saying it to 'Opal', but it almost seemed as if he was saying it to her instead. Bolin felt so relieved to say exactly what was in his heart. This moment, right here, felt so right. The two only stood there, smiling, their cheeks tainted red, their hearts beating. Then, Asami remembered the reality of things; he wasn't talking directly to her. The raven haired beauty lowered her gaze and slightly turned away.

"Um, that was great."

Bolin blinked, bringing himself back into reality. "Oh, right, yeah. You think so?"

"Absolutely. If you talk to her like that then she'll definitely go out with you."

"Who?"

"Opal."

"Oh! Right! Right, right Opal, Opal, yeah, of course. Opal. O-pal!" The two turned their gazes away from each other. Asami began playing with her hair while Bolin pulled on his neck collar. "So! I'll just go then. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

Bolin waved goodbye to his friend as he walked away, leaving Asami alone. She felt so strange, almost like she was in a half-dream-like state of some kind. Her heart was racing, her cheeks were burning red and her palms were uneasy. She decided she was just tired and was imagining things so she retired to her guesthouse…only to be stopped by a tall dark haired young man.

"AH! Mako what is the matter with you!? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The firebender stood right in front of her with his arms crossed. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"_That._ You and Bolin."

Asami's eyes widened. "Nothing. He was just asking for some advice on how to win Opal and I helped. That's it."

Mako arched an eyebrow. He knew there was something off here. Asami didn't entirely look like herself here. Her cheeks were red, her eyes kept shifting from one place to another, as if she couldn't bare to look him in the eye, and her expression was as if she were confused and angry for some reason. Like there was something going on with her that even she herself didn't understand, and that itself ticked her off. Being the detective that he was, and his own personal experiences, he got the answer right away and he gasped in complete shock.

"Shrink me down and call me a Breezie! You have feelings for Bolin!"

Asami quickly covered his mouth with her hands. "What is wrong with you?! You want the whole city to hear?"

Once she removed her hands, Mako smiled. "I can't believe this. You like my brother." his smile then changed from happy to, somewhat surprised and confused. "My little brother with my ex-girlfriend? Weird. Yet, strangely makes sense."

"Are you insane? Bolin and I are just friends."

"And there's no way you would like him, blah, blah, blah, I've heard that song before, honey."

Asami chucked at the idea. "This is crazy. What makes you think I like your brother in that way?"

"Well, for starters, your cheeks are flustered."

"It's dark, how can you tell?"

"Your covering your hands by crossing your arms."

"I feel cold."

"You won't look me directly in the eye."

"What's your point, mister know-it-all?"

"And you're uncharacteristically irritable."

Asami groaned in frustration and stormed off without a word, walking towards her guesthouse.

"Storming off without a word; a sure sign of denial."

"Shut up!"

The heiress angrily slammed the door once she entered. Mako was completely unfazed by her reaction. He had been in her exact same position once before with Korra. This was a sure sign of true love blossoming. He chuckled happily to himself.

"Wow. Asami and Bolin." his smile then changed into a frown, "…and Opal…oh boy."

(~)

Korra and the Mane Six all shared a guesthouse. Korra had managed to conjure up each of them a lovely bed. Conjuring things turned out to be a special power Korra had, though she was still practicing it and not everything she conjured up was either exactly what she wanted or lasted for very long. She did however manage to get the beds though. Whenever ponies went to sleep or slipped into any form of unconsciousness, their bodies automatically shifted from anthro back into pony form. Rarity had on a green mud-mask with her mane rolled up as well as her tail. Rainbow Dash arched and eyebrow as she looked at Rarity's reflection in the mirror.

"Don't look now, but dinner just exploded on your face."

"Its a night mask made from cucumbers."

"Pretty." the pegasus said sarcastically.

"It rejuvenates the skin, and won't clog your pours."

"Whatever."

Pinkie Pie jumped on her bed, continuously, simply having fun on her soft new bed. Twilight was reading a book on her bed, which was only an extra bed away from Pinkie's. The happy pony continued to jump up and down, disrupting Twilight's concentration. She tried to ignore her but to no avail, and now Pinkie was jumping, by suddenly making rending objects appear every time she was suspended in mid air.

Once she played a tuba. Then an accordion. Then she blew bubbles. Then she played a harmonica. Then she briefly played some drums.

Twilight's patience finally hit its limit and she blew a gasket. "Pinkie!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why do I do anything?" she said, right before blowing again on the tuba. Twilight just groaned and gave up. Right then, Korra walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, her hair still wet from the shower. She didn't say a word ever since they spoke with Su. The ponies all looked at her sympathetically. Korra simply sat on her bed and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed beside her.

"Still thinking about what Su said?" Rainbow asked.

"It's just so sad. I know Lin wasn't always the 'in touch with her feelings' kind of person but, the way she treats her own sister, it's just-"

"We know." Fluttershy added. "But even if we did try and figure out why she's acting like this, she won't talk to us."

"I know."

Then, Fluttershy's ears perked up as an idea came to her. "But what if she heard it from someone else in her family. Like say, her nephews?"

Korra's eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. "Or niece! Maybe Opal can get through to her. Once she sees how much her sweet and innocent niece wants her to be a part of the family, she'll lighten up a little."

"You really think that'll work?" asked Applejack, uncertain if Lin would cooperate no matter what they did.

"It's worth a try. Not a bad idea, Fluttershy."

The pegasus blushed and smiled.

(~)

Underneath a pavilion, Opal was training her airbending, completely focused. From a certain distance, Bolin watched her train. He took in a deep breath and remembered Asami's advice to be himself. But once he approached, he got nervous. What if she didn't like the real him? What if this would be yet another failure. Sure he could have been himself but that mainly worked better with Asami. He'd known her for almost a year now and it was easy, but Opal was new. The unknown outcome worried him, he was determined not to fail this time. So he decided to go with his previous approach.

Opal was interrupted when Bolin walked up to her, speaking flirtatiously. "Hey, lady. Wow, you really blowin' me away with your airbending." he started making wind sounds with his mouth, pretending to airbend. "Ahhh, woo-woosh, psst."

Opal arched an eyebrow at this. "Why are you acting weird?"

"Why are you acting weird?" he said in the same flirtatious manner.

"I don't like how you're talking to me." Opal turned and walked off. Bolin realized he should have listened to Asami and chases after Opal.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just get really self-conscious when I know when a girl likes me, and I-I end up looking stupid."

"Who said I liked you?" Opal said with a smile.

"Oh no. But I though ... Mako said-"

"Just kidding. But, do me a favor and stop trying. Look, don't stop trying. Just stop trying so much. Just be yourself."

Bolin was surprised. Asami was right all along. If he could be himself around her then he could be himself around Opal too. "Huh. Be myself. Yeah, I guess I can give that a shot."

Both teenagers stood there, smiling at each other romantically. Things seemed to finally be working out for Bolin; a pretty girl finally likes him fro who he was. This moment right here was perfect, but for some reason, a small tiny little part felt a bit off. Maybe it was because they had only just met and they needed more time together for it to feel more like a real romantic relationship, he believed. But right now, he could feel the feelings growing. His stomach filled with butterflies. But their moment was soon interrupted when Korra and a now anthro Fluttershy stood before them. The Avatar cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Oh, hey Korra. Fluttershy." Opal greeted.

Fluttershy waved hello. "We're sorry to interrupt but, do you think we can steer you away from Bolin for a minute?"

"We need your help with something." Korra said.

"Okay, sure."

Opal walked off with her friends, bidding farewell to Bolin on the way. As Bolin watched them leave, he felt pretty good with himself right now. But he still couldn't understand why he felt something was off. He felt the moment was exactly as he dreamed of; he and the girl looking at one another romantically under the moonlight, feeling the classic butterflies. Then again, that also happened with Korra, and then it was with Eska and then Ginger. But with Opal this was different…but just how different?

(~)

Scootaloo moved the staff in swift motions, creating a powerful wind that blew away nearly all of the leaves of a nearby bush. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle clapped for her.

"Way to go, Scootalo!" said Apple Bloom.

"Your airbending is getting better every day." said Sweetie Belle.

"Hey! Maybe I can get my cutie mark at airbending?"

"Alright!" the three ponies high fived one another in victory. Then, they noticed a familiar looking newcomer walk pass them and into the temple, completely unaware of their presence. Apple Bloom took the lead.

"Now's our chance. Follow me."

The Crusaders all silently followed the man into the temple. They followed him as he walked down the halls, hiding behind every vase they could find. They saw him make his way into Tenzin's study, leaving the door wide open. Another door opened, revealing herself to be Ikki, already in her pajamas.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sweetie Belle placed her index finger over her lips to shush the child as they followed Yurro into Tenzin's study and peaked in by the entrance. His back was turned towards them as he was looking at a small shrine of an Air Nomad and took an amulet from the shelf, with a sculpting of a man apparently meditating and floating in mid air. He opened the amulet and began to read the inside inscription.

"Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind."

The way he spoke sounded very omnibus. It was at that moment, the four decided to confront the man. Well not confront him on that they were suspicious of him, but rather as to why he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Apple Bloom asked first.

"No one's allowed in Daddy's study except Daddy." Ikki said. Yurro kneeled down to her level.

"What were you reading?" asked Sweetie Belle, suspiciously. Yurro showed them the amulet and inscription.

"A poem by Guru Laghima, the wisest airbender who ever lived."

"You sure seem to know a lot about airbending culture for someone who just became an airbender." Scootaloo said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I've always admired the culture" he responded calmly.

"So I'm guessing you getting these powers was a dream come true?" Sweetie Belle asked, equally suspicious.

"You could say that." Yurro said with a smile. However, he could tell that these three ponies were a bit too smart for their own good.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" The four turned around to see Kya standing by the doorframe.

"Kya!"

"You three should be in bed. You took Ikki. C'mon."

The young girl waved goodbye to the man. "Night."

"Good night."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at Yurro one last time before leaving the room. Kya stood by the door, crossing her arms, eyeing the man before her. "So, from what I hear you're a big fan of air nomad culture, huh?"

"It's always been kind of a guilty pleasure of mine."

"And you moved through those gates like a natural. Where did you say you were from?"

"A small village up north. You've probably never heard of it."

The two adults remained there, looking at one another. All of a sudden, Kya began to see something familiar in this man's appearance. She began to imagine him with long silvery hair and beard. Finally, her memory found a match.

"Wait. Zaheer!"

The woman quickly bended the water from the fountain and directed it at Yurro, who in fact turned out to be Zaheer all along. The man blasted off the water with his airbending and Kya bended the water around her and shot ice projectiles at him. Zaheer took a staff and smashed the ice projectiles that came at him. He leaped out onto the window and opened the staff, preparing to escape. Kya leaped out with water tendrils on either arm. The Crusaders came running after hearing the commotion, and saw Kya fighting off Zaheer.

"Kya!

"Girls! Go get help!"

The ponies all ran as fast as they could to sea the White Lotus Sentries while Kya continued to fight Zaheer. Kya caught Zaheer with her tendrils, leaping down before slamming him to the fountain. She prepared to freeze him, though Zaheer managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time, having only his leg frozen, which he easily broke through.

The Crusaders found the Sentries in the courtyard. "Kya's in trouble!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "She needs help!" the sentries quickly ran and followed the ponies to where the action was being held.

Kya bended the water into a wave and rode toward him, directing all the water to Zaheer, but he shielded himself with airbending and blew her off. She laid on the ground, semi unconscious. Zaheer prepared to grab his staff, but was blocked by a fire blast.

"Hold it right there!"

The two sentries directed fire blasts at Zaheer, which he nimbly dodged. He then pulled the staff with airbending, using it to block another blast before throwing a blast of air to slam the sentries, and the Crusaders, against the roof of a pavilion. Kya, who had regained consciousness, bended the water to surround herself, before directing a strong blast toward Zaheer. He dodged the blast and send a large air blast to Kya, slamming her against the wall, knocking her out.

"Sorry, I won't be joining you at the Northern Air Temple. I'm afraid I have other plans." Zaheer opened his staff and flew off. The Crusaders got up and helped Kya to her feet. Sweetie Belle was the most concerned for her waterbending teacher.

"Kya, are you okay?"

The woman rubbed her head as she sat up. "I will be."

"Who was that guy?" Scootalo asked as she watched Zaheer fly off into the distance, disappearing from view.

"That guy was Zaheer. One of the criminals after Korra."

(~)

Back in Zaofu, Lin was in her undershirt, reading a newspaper article, when she heard a knock at the door. She lowered the paper, wearing a scowl.

"Who is it?"

Both Korra and Fluttershy opened the door a creak and half entered her home. "Hey, it's me and Fluttershy. We brought someone who wants to talk to you."

The girls opened the door completely, revealing a shy looking Opal who entered the house. Lin placed the newspaper down and sat back on her chair, crossing her arms, not even looking at her niece.

"You want to talk? Then talk."

Opal clapped her hands over her heart and Fluttershy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead."

With a bit more confidence, Opal walked over to her aunt. "I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from Mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kinda sad you didn't want to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes. But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it."

Lin was silent for a few seconds before saying; "Get out."

Opal backed away in shock, "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Lin responded once again, this time seething with anger. "Get out!"

Opal felt her heart shatter. The aunt she had longed dreamed of meeting didn't want anything to do with her. The sting of rejection was too much that tears formed in her eyes rather quickly. The young girl ran out the door. Seeing such a sweet innocent girl so emotionally hurt ignited the fire within a certain pegasus pony. Korra looked on with worry at seeing Fluttershy's fist clenching in anger.

"How dare you…" she then turned around to face the chief, "How dare you! Don't get mad at Opal, it was my idea to bring her here to talk to you. I thought maybe she could help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. But I guess I was wrong."

Lin stood up from her chair and snapped at the pony. "Why don't you stick to fixing a bear's broken paw, and stop trying to fix my family?!"

"How can you se so-"

"Fluttershy! It's no use." Korra said, placing a hand on her pony friend's shoulder. She turned to Lin with a disapproving look in her eyes. "Su was right about you. You're never going to change. You're always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman."

With that, the girls stormed out of the room, slamming the door as they left. Lin was now left all alone. She placed her hand on her face, as a tear ran down her cheek. What Korra said did sting her heart more so than she would admit. But what was even more painful…was that she was right.

As she watched Korra and Fluttershy walk back to their guesthouse, Princess Luna watched them from on top of a roof.

(~)

**Okay, next time "Old Wounds" and Princess Luna will play a much bigger role in that episode. You will see. Also, I plan on writing a short story of Varrick's time in Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack and her family. **


	6. Old Wounds

_*(~)*_

_**Proverbs 12:18 ~ **_

_Some people make cutting remarks, but the words of the wise bring healing._

_*(~)*_

**Old wounds**

The next morning, Team Avatar and Suyin's family happily ate their breakfast at the dinning area. Princess Luna sat with them as well. Korra and Fluttershy were still pretty upset with Lin for the way she behaved towards Opal. What she did was just not right, especially since all Opal wanted was to get to know her aunt. Mako noticed his boss's absence and became curious.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?" he asked.

"I think she's still sulking in her room." Korra responded, somewhat bitterly at the thought of the woman actually going on with herself after what she did. But even she wasn't nearly as upset as her sister was.

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night."

Asami then realized that someone from their group wasn't present. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rarity either."

"She said she had to do some last minute adjustments to her latest creation." Korra said with a slight humor in her tone. She knew that once Rarity gets inspired there is only so much one can do to get her to do something else. That pony was dedicated to what she did. Mako rolled his eyes, he knew that whenever Rarity made something new she just had to show it off in a big way.

"Knowing that pony she's trying to come up with some grand entrance." Mako said. Applejack smirked as an idea crossed her mind.

"Bet ya five yuans she comes in here being carried by the twins."

"You're on, country gal."

Mako and Applejack fist pumped, the bet was set. Of course, it really didn't take long for you-know-who to come bursting through the door.

"Ta-da!"

Rarity was sitting on a chair, being lifted by Wei and Wing. The anthro unicorn now wore a stylish Metal Clan inspired outfit; added with the metallic jewelry on her wrists designed to look like diamonds, and a silver rounded neckless with a diamond shaped emerald on the center. She wore a dark forest green corset-like shirt and tight above the elbow sleeves with two holes that exposed her shoulders. Her skirt was more like a cape around her waist and wore long dark green slim fitting pants and platform silvery open-toed sandals. Her hair was styled in a similar fashion as from her crystal form, with silvery metallic accessories holding it up. Applejack smiled at the firebender beside her.

"Told ya. Pay up."

Mako hesitantly gave the country pony her money. He should have known better than to make a bet with her. Rarity jumped from the chair, striking a sassy pose. "Thank you, boys."

"Wow Rare, rocking the Metal Clan look." Korra said. "But I don't think it was fair using the boys as props like that."

"Oh, heavens no. They were more than happy to assist me." she happily placed her arms around both of their shoulders.

"And besides, we needed to stretch our muscles." Wing said, showing off his biceps. The two brothers ran towards the table and grabbed their breakfast to go, taking a few fruits from a basket.

"All set for your power disc game, guys?" their mother asked.

"Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt." Wing said, teasing his brother while snatching an apple.

"I'm gonna power disc your face." Wei smacked his brother right in the stomach, causing him to choke on the apple he had taken a bite out of.

Wei then realized that Korra was sitting right beside him, her baby blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and her dark brown locks and single blue strand cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. She smiled politely at the twins. Wei cleared his throat and placed his free hand on the table, smiling flirtatiously at the Princess Avatar.

"You know, you're more welcome to come play with us." the way he spoke grabbed Mako's attention. While he knew Korra would never flirt back, he still didn't like the idea of other guys hitting on his girlfriend. He trusted Korra, it was just the guys he didn't truest. But then again, knowing Korra, there was no way she would allow herself to be taken advantage of. Then, Wing began teasing his brother.

"Way to kiss us, Wei."

"Shut up!"

Korra politely turned down the offer. "Um. I don't think I'd be much competition, since I can't metalbend."

Su was actually very surprised to hear this. "Really. Lin never offered to train you?"

"Nope. And I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting Equalists."

Pinkie Pie then zipped on by, "Not to mention fighting off against evil dark spirits and demented uncle who tried to wipe out the whole world and our homeland with it." she zipped away.

"In summery, it was a busy few months."

Su shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher." she chuckled along with Korra. "As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics."

"Really? That would be great!"

Rainbow Dash spoke to Applejack from across the table. "Hey, A.J maybe you should try metalbending too. You are an earthbender pony after all."

"Well, I've never really thought about it but it might be fun. I'm in!"

Even Rarity was excited about her two best friends learning a new skill. "How exciting!"

Twilight arced an eyebrow. "Wow, I didn't think you'd be so interested, Rarity."

"Well, with metalbending who knows what other fabulous jewelry can be created."

"Of course." Twilight rolled her eyes.

Opal turned to Bolin with a smiled. "You should try it, too." she suggested.

Bolin visibly flinched at the suggestion, his food still in his mouth. He swallowed before speaking with a nervous look on his face. While he spoke, Asami glared at the two with an envious look.

"Uh, nah. I'm more of an earth guy. The dirt, rocks; y'know, maybe some light gravel. That's kinda where my heart is."

Su could tell that this boy was shy in learning a new skill, but like with her own children, she was not a pusher, she was more of a supporter. "Okay, Earth Guy. Well, let me know if you change your mind."

Suddenly, Su's necklace began to be pulled off by some kind of invisible force. The cutlery on the table began shaking, as well as Rarity's metallic accessories, and the spoon in Bolin's mouth was vibrating. The cutlery was then spontaneously pulled away, causing everyone to duck for cover. The metal made it all the way to the door frame, becoming attacked to a person in a large bulky suit and wearing a helmet. The person in the suit removed the helmet cover, revealing to be Varrick.

"It worked!" he quickly took out a pencil an notebook and wrote something down. "Magnet suit test successful."

Everyone peered out of the table. Twilight scowled at the man. "Varrick! What's the big idea?"

"Morning, Princess Twilight! I was just testing my latest creation. Pretty effective isn't it?"

"Yeah, great." she said with obvious sarcasm, for which Varrick did not get.

"I know right!"

(~)

Lin was now walking outside of her room, her green eyes scanning the area, making sure there wasn't any funny business going on. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything. The Avatar was being stubborn and refused to leave, claiming Zaofu was safe and they could use some fun. Fun? Was she being serious? Three criminals were after her for who knows what and she was focused on having fun? Lin would never understand teenagers. Especially if they were half pony. As she walked she noticed two guards leaning against a wall and chatting causally. The chief's blood boiled, her police cops would never take their job so likely.

"How many push-ups did you do last night? 'Cause I did like fifty." one guard asked his female co-worker. Lin approached them, fuming.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Get back to work!" then, she suddenly groaned uncomfortably and placed her hand on her face.

"Is everything all right here?"

LIn turned around to see Aiwei, Su's truth seer, standing behind her. "The Princess Avatar is in danger, and these two knuckleheads are just standing around chit-chatting."

"Don't worry, Zaofu is the most secure city in the world." Aiwei said calmly.

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to check every inch of this place." as she tried to walk away, Aiwei blocked her path.

"Lin, you do not have to work while you are here. You need to relax."

"I'm fine!" she said before groaning uncomfortably again. Aiwei could tell there was something bothering her.

"It doesn't take a truth seer to know that you are under a dangerous amount of stress. If you don't deal with your suppressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health ... and your job."

"I'm not interested in talking about my feelings."

"You won't have to say a word. I know a great acupuncturist in town who will be able to help you." he reached into a pocket in his robe and handed Lin a card with the acupuncturist's name, number and address. Lin looked at the card, pondering in thought. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. Once Aiwei left, Lin returned to her guesthouse, where unbeknownst to her, an familiar blueish mist sinked into the sides of her guesthouse. Lin opened the door and was surprised to see Princess Luna standing there.

"Your highness, is there something wrong?"

"Indeed there is."

At the mention of this, Lin quickly got into work mode. "What is it? Are the criminals here? Did something happen to Korra?"

"No, no nothing like that. This isn't about Korra at all. This is about you."

(~)

Meanwhile, in a vine-infested Republic City apartment, Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li were gathered, pondering on what their next move will be. With Zaheer blowing his cover, there was no way now they could stay in Republic City undetected.

"Seems like you made quite the stir on Air Temple Island." P'Li said to her boyfriend. "The cops are swarming the city looking for us."

"You still want to try to take out the president?" Ghazan asked. Zaheer was sitting cross-legged on the floor, thinking.

"No, he'll have to wait. We leave today."

The group left their hideout and walked among the shadows of the streets. The city was filthy, with the smell of smoke, burned rubber, cheep perfume from women, and people wore the most disgraceful of clothing. What ever happened to old fashion wardrobes? These people made Zaheer sick. They were all so corrupted and spoiled, it was pathetic. The group found a truck driver lifting boxes into the back of his truck.

"There's our ticket out of here." said the airbender. The man was doing his job, minding his own business, when suddenly a water whip appeared and grabbed hold of him, bent by Ming-Hua, and pulled him to the side of his truck. Terrified, he looked at Zaheer and P'Li, who were standing in front of him, glaring. Directly behind the driver, Ming-Hua subdued him with an ice claw in one hand and holding an ice dagger at his neck.

"There's no money! I just made my last delivery!"

Ming-Hua held the dagger even closer, smiling wickedly. "We don't want money."

(~)

Inside Lin's guesthouse, the woman was now in her undershirt, lying on a bed, looking upwards as the alicorn princess of the moon was bending glowing sparkling water.

"This is pointless." Lin said. "Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"Because you need help. You have not been well, I could see that. Lin, I understand as well as anyone or anypony what it is like to be in conflict with your sister. But the answer is not running from your troubles, rather facing them." Lin scoffed at this and Luna continued to bend the water. "You will be placed in a dream-like state where you will face the most repressed memories of your past."

"And you're going to come into my dreams?" Lin asked somewhat bitterly as usual. She had heard of Luna's ability to enter people's dreams.

"Yes. But do not worry, I know what I am doing."

Lin had had just about enough of this magic mumbo jumbo, and she sat up. "This is ridiculous." then, Lin groaned once again and felt weak. Luna rushed to her side and laid her down. "Lin, please. This is for your own good. You need to calm down."

Lin hesitantly obeyed her orders and laid down. Luna bended the water around her wrists and approached Lin, she stood over her and began bending the water around her head. "My mother taught this to me a while back. This water shall help you relax, and tap into your most buried memories. These memories can sometimes be difficult to process."

Lin closed her eyes. "Huh, buried memories. Uh-huh." Lin did her best to relax, the soothing and cool sensation of the water did its work. She could feel her consciousness slipping as she slowly drifted away. Once she was out, Luna stopped bending the water and her horn glowed. Time to get to work.

…

_Lin opened her eyes, surprised to find herself no longer laying in bed, but standing up. All around her was what looked like outer space, and she stood on a transparent sparkly floating bridge. A figure then manifested before her eyes. _

_"Princess Luna? What is this place?"_

_"This is the path to your mind Lin. Follow me." _

_Lin followed the princess to what appeared to be a wooden door. Lin arched her eyebrow skeptically and Luna gestured to her to open it. The chief approached it, her hand rose up, shaking in hesitation. She was curious to see what was behind this door, but at the same time she was scared. She swallowed her fear and opened it. A pure white light blinded her temporarily, once it dimmed she looked around. She was no longer in space, but in a completely different setting. She was inside a house, a simple one complete with a living room, sofas, a table, book shelves with photos of family, plants in vases near the window. But while this house looked lively, at the same time it looked…familiar._

_Her eyes widened when she heard giggling. A familiar young and carefree giggle. In the living room where three teenagers, all wore individualized styled green clothing. There were two boys and one girl. The girl was around fourteen, with tan skin, green eyes and dark short wavy hair with a longer bang styled to the side. Her smile was so innocent looking with an aura of mischief. Lin recognized the girl immediately._

_"Su?"_

_"You remember."_

_Lin looked beside her, to see Princess Luna. However, there was something different about her; she still looked physically the same, but she was now see-through and had a white aura outline. Lin looked down at herself, and she too was in the exact same state as Luna. _

_"Wha-What's going on here?"_

_"We are visiting your memories Lin. Do you remember this one?"_

_Lin continued looking at the scene before her. This was a moment in time she had tried so many times to try and not remember. The door opened and Lin's eyes widened. Walking pass her was a younger version of herself. Unlike her sister, her skin was paler, her hair was darker in color compared to how it was now, and her scars were not present on her face. The younger Lin wore one of the really old female police uniforms from back in the day. It was similar to a long trench coat. She was only a detective at the time, but she was moving up the ranks. Once she saw her little sister home, she crossed her arms._

_"Su, what are you doing home?"_

_"Wow, you almost look like a real cop!" she said with a laugh._

_"You're supposed to be in school."_

_"Oh no, are you going to tell Mom?" she said sarcastically. "It's not like she's going to care."_

_The present Lin could feel her heart ace. She remembered how difficult her sister was. But at the same time, she was mad. The younger Lin watched one of Su's guy friends rummaging inside of a backpack. "Where'd you get all that stuff?" she asked suspiciously. _

_"Oh, it fell off the back of a truck." the boy said with a sly grin. Lin hatted these boys, they were nothing but no good slackers and they were a terrible influence on Su._

_"What are you doing hanging out with these losers?"_

_"They're my friends and you have no right to call them that!" Su stood up from the sofa and grabbed her backpack. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." she said as and her friends walked out. _

_"Su, stop." Lin placed a hand on little sister's shoulder, which prompted her to stop and turn around. Su slapped Lin's hand away._

_"Get your hands off of me!" _

_"You have so much potential. You're ruining your life!"_

_"At least I have a life!" Su turned and left with her friends, as Lin looked on with a glare. The present Lin clenched her fists in anger. Luna watched the scene, shaking her head in disapproval._

_"I've seen enough."_

_"No, I don't think you have,"_

_"You saw the way she behaved! She's always been a selfish, immature brat with no regards over anyone's feelings!"_

_"That's your problem Lin. You only see things through your own perspective. Now, why don't you try and see them through another's."_

_With a wave of her hand, the scene shifted and changed. She and Lin now stood in front of her house, and saw Su and her friends outside chatting. _

_"Man, your sister is such a kill-joy." one of the boys said, earning a chuckle from Su. _

_"I know right."_

_"Man, I don't know what you were thinking when you said you use to look up to her." _

_Lin's eyes widened in shock. What did the boy mean by this? Su hardly wanted anything to do with Lin. Could this be true?_

_"Yeah well, I was just a kid. Besides, all she cares about is what mom thinks. Me, I want to shape my own destiny."_

_Su and her friends walked along the streets of the old Republic City. Lin stood there, watching as her sister grew farther and farther away. Even though she was not physically there, it still felt like this was happening all over again._

_"You see? Your sister did care about you." Luna spoke, "You just never took the time to see that. You were too focused on what you wanted, just like she was."_

_Deep down, Lin knew the princess was right…but this wasn't enough to convince her otherwise. "So what? She may have looked up to me at some point but she already made her choice about what she wanted."_

_"Yes she did. But Lin, since when does anyone have a real clue about what they truly want?"_

_Lin opened her mouth to protest, but quickly realized she couldn't._

(~)

Su led Korra and Applejack to an area in the garden surrounded by various low pedestals with grey meteorites on top of them. "These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders. The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend." Su broke off a piece of the meteorite and placed it in her palm. With a wave of her hand, Su bended it into a star shape, followed by a diamond. Korra and the girls all watched in awe.

"That's amazing!" Korra said, her blue eyes shimmering. Su then handed both Korra and Applejack a piece of the meteorite.

"Here, try it!"

Korra and Applejack both shared determined looks before replying, "Okay."

The two both held their respected meteorite with one hand, while waving their free hand above them. They both concentrated for a while, but neither of them was able to do anything with their meteorites. Suddenly, a noise in the distance broke their concentration. Korra, Applejack and Su looked for the source, and spotted a certain earthbender and fire ferret watching them, while hiding behind a large rock.

"Bolin? Is that you, hon?" Applejack asked.

"No!" Bolin responded nervously, making Applejack arch an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked. Bolin eventually stepped out from behind the rock.

"Oh, hey ladies. Just uh ... I was just looking for Pabu. Pabu!"

"He's on your shoulder." Korra said with a smile, silently amused by her friend's humor. Bolin's eyes shifted to his shoulder, where Pabu was.

"Oh, look there you are! You know, I thought something was chewing on my ear. Probably need to get a shot. Pabu has sort of a… a venom. Anyways, so what are you guys doing? You metalbending over here or something?"

"Want to give it a shot?" Su asked. Bolin shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. I mean, only like one earthbender in a hundred can metalbend."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear. The only thing limiting you is your attitude."

"Words to live by." said Applejack. Bolin looked downcast, his eyes shifting from side to side in uncertainty.

"Well, maybe I'll just ... I'll just stay and watch." he made a rock stump for himself, and sat down.

"You sure you don't wanna try it, hon?" the country pony asked, hoping he would change his mind. Bolin had so much potential, she didn't want him to pass it by out of insecurities. Bolin waved with his hand.

"No, no, no you go right ahead."

Korra and Applejack then turned back to their meteorites as Su instructed them, "Try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal."

The girls took her advice, Korra's eyes were focused on the invisible earth pieces within the metal as did Applejack. Then, the meteorite Korra held began to vibrate and changed shape, looking like a wave. Korra's eyes widened in wonder.

"I can't believe it! I'm metalbending!"

Applejack gasped, even though the results were not entirely the same, her meteorite managed to slightly change shape as well. "Wow."

"A.J, you did it!"

"Eh, not as good as you but, hey at least I managed somethin'"

Seeing his friends fast learning made Bolin feel even worst about himself. He looked downcast and spoke with a catch in his voice. "Wow, you picked that up really, really quick. Guess you're that one in a hundred."

Su placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Great job, Korra."

Applejack in return placed a had on Bolin. "Cheer up, Bo. Why don't you give it a try. Who knows, you might get lucky." she generously offered Bolin her meteorite. The young man took one look at it and stood up.

"I…gotta go." Bolin walked away from the three women, who looked on at him with sympathy.

**(~)**

Back to Lin's room, her body was still in the dream-like state.

_Within her dreams, Lin and Luna now skipped ahead a few years. Lin and Luna both floated high above looking down at a street where a police carriage was being driven by a twenty-year-old Lin. An officer's voice came out of the radio._

_"Calling all units. Property reported on the corner of 5th and Harbor. Suspect's vehicle headed south on Hallow Boulevard. Units responding, identify."_

_Lin picked up the radio and replied, "Unit three responding."_

_Present Lin knew this memory, she already knew what would happen and she didn't want to relieve it. "Can we go somewhere else?" she asked the princess, who shook her head._

_"No, you need to see this."_

_"I was afraid you'd say that."_

_Suddenly, the criminal carriage drove by and alley and twenty-year-old Lin quickly turned around. Lin fired her cables at one of the wheels and ripped it off, causing the carriage to swerve to the stop at the side of the road. Two people came out from the back and tried to escape, but Lin trapped them with her cables, glaring at them, until she heard a familiar voice coming from the car._

_"Leave them alone!"_

_A sixteen-year-old girl came out of the car, looking on pleadingly at Lin. The young woman's eyes widened in horror and shock. _

_"Su?"_

_Lin couldn't take it anymore…._

With a gasp, the woman awoke from her trance, sitting upwards as the Moon Princess manifested beside her. Lin breathed in deeply, drenched in sweat, and turned to get up. Luna attempted to stop her, "Lin, wait! This procedure is very powerful, if you stop in the middle of it it could be disastrous for your health."

"I"m done here. Leave me alone."

Luna couldn't leave Lin like this, the spell was indeed powerful and if she did not finish what she needed to do, then she would become severally ill. Luna could not let that happen. Lin nimbly got up from her bed and made her way to her living room. Luna tried to reason with the woman but she was far too stubborn. She just couldn't face what happened, she just couldn't. Then, the door opened. Lin looked at who had entered, in her eyes she saw her teenage sister with her hand on her hip, smiling her signature charming smile.

"Are you going to stay in your room feeling sorry for yourself all day?" she heard her say. Lin shut her eyes and tried to focus, causing her image of Su to fade to the Princess Avatar. "You owe Opal an apology for the way you treated her last night." Korra then noticed how sickly Lin looked as she entered the house. "Are you okay? You don't look good."

"Ask her." Lin responded bitterly.

"Ask who?"

Lin turned around, surprised to see that Princess Luna was gone. The woman placed her hand on her face and gestured to Korra to leave. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

Without even saying a word, Korra obeyed her orders and left. Lin walked towards her door, stumbling as she did, groaning uncomfortably, and locked the door so no one would bother her. She turned around, pressed her back against the door for support as the princess reappeared.

"What did you do to me?"

"I tried to warn you. Come with me."

Luna assisted Lin to her bed and began to bend the water just as she did the first time. "Just relax and breathe."

….

_Twenty-year-old Lin slammed her fist to the side of the police carriage, fuming with anger. "So, you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?"_

_"I didn't steal anything." Su said in defense. "I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favor. It's not a big deal."_

_"I'm not letting you get away with this."_

_Su just laughed, "Oh, what are you going to do, Officer? Arrest me?" with a smug smile, Su started to walk away from her sister._

_"Don't even think about taking one more step!" Lin demanded. Su stopped momentarily, but ignored her and kept on walking. That was the last straw! _

_Enraged, Lin send one of her cables directly at her sister, which wrapped around her wrist. Su took out a knife and broke free, breaking the cables, which were sent back at Lin….she screamed in pain as she clenched her right cheek, which was sliced by the cables. Her little sister looked on in shock._

_As did the present day Lin._

(~)

At the Republic City bridge, a metalbending officer went up to the truck that drove by. He greeted the driver. "Good afternoon. Where are you off to today?"

"I, uh, got a delivery to make at Bao Yu." he said, somewhat nervously. The officer noticed the drops of sweat on his brow and his hands clenched tightly on the wheel. "I should be back later today." he handed the officer some papers, the frightened driver could feel the armless woman's ice dragger only meters way from his head. The officer knew that this man was hiding something.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. One more pick-up, then I'm clocking out."

"I thought you said you had a delivery?"

The driver was now sweating even more. "Did I?"

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck."

The driver hesitantly stepped out and spontaneously ran away screaming in terror, while another cop chased after him. The interrogating cop opened the back of the truck, and was blasted backward with powerful wind. Zaheer turned to his comrades.

"Let's get out of here!"

Using her water arms, Ming-Hua drove the truck away, while the police stayed hard on its tail. P'Li blew up one of them with her combustion, but the rest were able to avoid it, and kept on chasing the truck. Ghazan stood up and bended the rocks bellow, transforming it into lava which stopped the cops and the group escaped. They were now out of the city and well on their way to finding the Avatar.

(~)

Back to Zaofu, Bolin was casually whistling as he snuck beside a pedestal with a meteorite. His eyes scanned the area, making sure no one was watching. He then took the meteorite from its pedestal and attempted to bend it, grunting and grinding his teeth as he did.

"Hey, Bolin."

The sound of Opal's voice made Bolin jump in shock, he turned and hid the meteorite behind his back. "Opal! Oh, wow, you ... really know how to sneak up on someone."

"What are you doing?"

As he tried to come up with a good lie, Bolin attempted to place the meteorite back on its pedestal from behind him. "Oh nothing, you know, just… just thinking about my body and mustaches that I might have in the future." the meteorite fell off the pedestal.

"You're acting weird again." Opal said, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking about all my mustaches. I'm just frustrated. I've been trying to metalbend and I can't figure it out. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing. This isn't the first time I've tried, and I've been wanting to metalbend ever since I heard about Toph. Your grandmother is my biggest hero!"

Opal walked over and placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder. "My mom grew up learning from Toph. Just go train with her. Stop being so scared."

"You know what? Maybe I am scared. But what about you? I know that you want to go to the Northern Air Temple to train with Tenzin, but you haven't done it, because you're afraid too!"

Opal turned away, overlooking the rest of the city before her. "You know what? You're right. I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom."

Bolin then smiled and nudged her arm. "Look at us! Talking about our feelings, supporting each other."

"It's nice."

The two then embraced in a warm and loving hug, both looking out at the city. But not everyone was enjoying the moment, for a certain raven-haired young woman watched from afar and though she could not entirely explain why, she felt a real burning unsatisfying feeling in her stomach.

Just what was happening here?

(~)

_Lin and Luna now stood inside a police office…her mother's office. There she saw her younger self and her younger sister glaring at each other. Lin had a bandage over her cheek where her scars would soon emit from. Before them stood their mother, Toph. She was exactly as depicted in her pictures and statues; a woman with dark hair styled into a big bun with strands of uneven bangs hanging down from her forehead as well as the sides of her face. She wore the same police uniform as she did in the statue outside of Police Headquarters in Republic City and her eyes were misty, a sure sign she was blind. Over the years, she had grown more wrinkles and had more worry lines and bangs under her eyes, signaling her years of fighting crime would soon come to an end._

_She spoke angrily to her two daughters. "What were you thinking?" she said to her youngest, followed by her eldest. "And what were you thinking? You two have put me in an impossible position."_

_"You're mad at me? She's the one who was running around with criminals!"_

_"This is all your fault!"_

_"I was doing my job!" _

_"All right, enough!" Toph sighed before speaking once again. "Here's what we're going to do. Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible."_

_Su was shocked by this, "What?! Where am I supposed to go?"_

_"You'll go stay with your grandparents. Lin, give me the arrest report."_

_Lin obeyed and gave the papers to her mother. To her shock and horror, Toph ripped the papers apart._

_"Mom, what are you doing?! You can't cover this up! There were witnesses."_

_"I'm the Chief of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail!"_

_"So, once again, Su gets to do whatever she wants and there are no consequences." _

_Toph sat down and placed her head in her hands. "This is the only option."_

Lin could take no more. She opened her eyes, she was no longer dreaming but now wide awake. She slowly sat up as Princess Luna handed her a glass of water. The woman took the glass and drank it, the cold liquid sledding down her throat. Luna sat beside her on the bed, looking down on her with sympathy. Lin still felt a little weak.

"The effects might leave you a bit fragile for a while, especially from when you previously interrupted it. It is probably best if you take it easy for a while."

But Lin, as stubborn as always, ignored her and got up. "I don't need to rest. I need to do something I should've done a long time ago."

"Lin, please. I understand how upset you are with reliving your past, but you mustn't push yourself."

"I'm fine. I need to talk with my sister."

Luna couldn't do much, Lin had made her choice.

(~)

The rest of the Mane Six, along with Mako came by to watch Korra and Applejack's progress. The Avatar managed to bend the meteorite into various perfect shapes. Applejack had finally managed to bend her meteorite into a few objects, but they were not as neat and clean cut as Korra's, but surprisingly, the pony wasn't ashamed of it. The ponies happily clapped for their progress while Fluttershy placed a hand on Applejack's shoulder.

"Don't feel sad, Applejack."

The country pony simply shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. Guess I'm just more in tune with good old fashioned earth. But it was fun learning to metalbend."

"You're really better than I thought, A.J." Korra said proudly.

"Well, not half as good as you apparently. Still, I wouldn't mind to keep practicin'. Who knows, maybe I'll fully get it eventually."

"I'm sure you will." Korra was taken by surprise when her boyfriend kissed her cheek.

"You did great, honey."

"Congratulations. You're the first metalbending Avatar." Su said proudly.

"Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot." Korra took something from her pocket and handed them to Rarity. The unicorn gasped in awe; Korra had made her a pair of meteorite earrings styled in the shape of her cutie mark; three diamond designed into a triangle. "These are for you, Rare."

The unicorn graciously accepted the generous gifts. "They're beautiful! Thank you Korra, you're always so thoughtful to me."

Then, a certain young earthbender walked up to them, his hands were behind his back and he couldn't bare to look directly at them.

"Hey, bro!" Mako greeted, his brother waved back.

"Hey. So, umm, I've been thinking, and I'd like to try to learn metalbending." he said to Su. "I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something of a couple years so."

Su smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get started."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's tail began to twitch. "Um, guys, you'll might want to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the ground cracked beneath them and a meteorite fell from its pedestal and broke. The group saw a panting and sweating Lin. They had never seen her look this angry…or this exhausted.

"Never mind." said Pinkie, even she was stunned to see Lin like this.

"I think Lin is mad about something." Bolin said, somewhat nervously.

"Su, it's time we talk."

Su placed he'd hands behind her back, calmly speaking to her sister. "After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?"

"Okay, maybe it's best if we backed away a bit." Mako said, as he led both his girlfriend and a fearful Fluttershy further away from the two sisters as Lin spoke angrily.

"When we were in Mom's office that day, you could've taken responsibility for what you did. But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away."

"Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero."

"You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge."

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past but-"

Lin scoffed at this. "You made some mistakes?"

Su understood why her sister was upset but even so she still felt deeply hurt. "Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time."

"You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you."

Su's heart ached at her words. Her own sister was still as pigheaded as ever, she hadn't learned anything in her life. Now it was Su's turn to be angry. "You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago."

The Ponies all gasped in shock! Pinkie Pie waved her index finger in a disapproving manner, "Oh, no she didn't!"

Out of pure furry, Lin bended a rock towards her sister, which she deflect using her wrist. "Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be."

Su tripped Lin with a fissure, before knocking her off with a meteorite. Lin got back up and earthbended a staircase, while Su metalbended a metal panel. The sisters where now in a full on metalbending battle, and neither one was holding back. Despite her week state, Lin gave it her all. There was no way she was going to let her sister get away with this, not just with that Tenzin remark but what she had done to their mother. She made a selfish and stupid mistake in the past, and now she had to suffer the consequences, even if Lin herself would have to be the one to deliver it.

Su bended the panel toward Lin, which she evaded by using a backflip. Lin then earthbended many fragments of small rocks towards Su, who evaded the attacks by weaving through. Korra, Mako, Bolin and the ponies all stood by the side, unsure on what to do, while Bolin was perfectly calm.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Fluttershy asked, flinching every time either one of the sisters threw something at the other.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have any siblings, fighting is all part of the healing process."

"Well that's one heck of a process." said Applejack.

"My money's on Lin." Rainbow Dash whispered to A.J's ear.

The fight scene carried on with Lin earthbending four rocks toward Su, which she dodged with a cartwheel. Then, her husband Baatar, Huan, and the twins ran to a pavilion, witnessing their mother and wife battling it out with her sister. Wei shouldered Wing to the side to get a better view and waved his fist into the air.

"Go Mom!"

The two of them continued to fight, each becoming more and more determined with taking the other out. Fluttershy covered her eyes with Bolin's shoulder. "I can't look."

Lin then metalbended one of Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture from the plaza, one of which he did not improve yet, and threw it at Su, which she deflected and smashed it into a metal wall. Huan watched in alarm. "My sculpture!" he dashed over to survey the damage. "Actually, it looks ... kinda better now."

Su metalbended three metal panels towards Lin, which she then deflected and began to earthbend rocks from beneath Su. The eldest sister earthbended a large boulder towards her littler sister and she in defense used a part of the metal wall to shield herself before deflecting it out, which knocked Lin into the pavilion nearby. She grunted and sneered at her sister.

"You've got it out of your system?"

"Not quite yet!"

Lin quickly got back up and earthbended a part of the staircase leading to the pavilion, while Su earthbended a boulder from the ground. The two of them began to charge at each other, but their ammo was then blown away by a gust of wind from which Opal blew from both her hands. The young woman had jumped in between her mother and aunt to stop the pointless fighting. She yelled at them both,

"What are you two doing! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?"

All of Su's frustration left her system as she and Lin panted in exhaustion. Suddenly, Lin's vision became hazy, her sister and niece looked blurry and she couldn't make them out. Before long, everything went black and Lin lost the feeling in her legs. She began to fall to the ground, but Korra managed to slide over, saving her head from hitting the ground. Mako kneeled down to examine his boss.

"She's okay, she just fainted."

"She looks so exhausted." said Rarity with concern.

Then, Huan and the twins gasped at the sight of Princess Luna. Even though they had already seen her, her presence was still a breathtaking sight. Mako and the girls cleared the path as the moon princess approached the exhausted chief of police. Her horn glowed as she levitated Lin's unconscious body with her magical sparkly aura.

"I shall take Lin to her room. I will see to it she receives enough bed rest." her eyes then shifted to Sun, scowling in disapproval. "I believe one of you has a lot to think about."

As she levitated the sick Lin back to her guesthouse, Su looked downcast in regret. How could she have let her anger get the better of her like that?

(~)

After a few hours, Lin finally woke up. Her vision cleared up as she saw Luna watching over her. Her beautiful teal eyes looked stoic and mysterious and Lin knew why. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"You are forgiven."

"I need to know…why did you want me to relive all of those moments?"

"I believe the best pony who could answer that…" Luna's horn magically glowed, only this time instead of its usual blueish color, it was bright gold, it shot a pale yellow ray to the floor like a projector, and from the light, appeared a transparent image of a certain white alicorn. "..is my sister."

Lin slowly sat up from her bed. "Princess Celestia? But how?"

"This is how Luna and I have been keeping in touch with one another." said the eldest alicorn. "She has told me what happened. And I can relate."

Lin's eye widened in surprise. "You can?"

"Lin, I understand what it's like to have a sister who is, well, not always easy to get along with at times." she sent her sister an apologetic look, for which she simply smiled. "After I imprisoned her, for years, I blamed myself for not realizing just how much she needed me before. I was blinded by my own problems and my own responsibilities to notice. I realized I should have done more to help her from meeting the fate she did. I should have been a better sister."

Lin felt her eyes swell up with tears. Everything Celestia said perfectly reflected what happened with herself and Su. Maybe if she had been a better sister then Su wouldn't have turned out the way she did.

"I wanted so badly to please my mother that I never realized how much Su really needed me. She was right, I did only care about myself. And while I was angry with her for what happened, I guess part of that anger was aimed at me for not being there enough. How could I have been so blind?"

Celestia simply smiled kindly. "One of the best ways to fix your mistakes, is admitting them."

"That's not always easy for me."

"We've noticed." Celestia said with a slight chuckle.

"I've been so stuck in the past I never gave Su a chance to show me she changed. And she has." Suddenly, to Lin's surprise…Luna waked her upside the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now." Luna said with a cheeky smile and Lin rubbed her head.

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"True, things from the past can hurt." Celestia said, "But you have a choice; you and either run from it…or learn from it."

Luna attempted to whack Lin once more, only to have her grab her wrist.

"You see?"

Lin released the princess's wrist and smiled. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Get some rest now. You've been through quite an event."

"I will."

Luna and the hologram Celestia exited Lin's guesthouse. "Thank you, sister." Luna said.

"Anytime Luna."

"How are you and mother?"

"Mother had to return home to keep an eye on Canterlot. I will be assisting Tonraq and Lord Zuko and I will inform her on any news about their whereabouts. Be safe, little sister."

"You as well."

(~)

Hours passed, and Lin had yet to leave her room. Luna informed the others she simply needed some rest, that's all she said, but even so, they couldn't help but worry. Korra, Mako and Bolin stood outside of her quarters, unsure on what to do.

"Uhh, Whose going to knock?" Korra asked…she then pushed Bolin closer to the door and he quickly backed away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not me! You're the Avatar, why can't you do it?"

"Uhh, I can. But I just thought that …"

Mako rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "I'll do it." he confidently knocked on the door, but after he did he slowly started to regret it. He leaned in closer to see if he could hear any noises from inside and asked his boss if she was alright, though there was a tint of fear and nervousness in his voice. "Uhh, Chief, you've been sleeping for sixteen hours. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Then, the door opened and Mako fell down. He looked up see his boss…who was now in Metal Clan attire. She yawned and stretched her arms before walking over Mako, smiling cheerfully at Korra and Bolin as she walked out.

"Good morning."

Korra and Bolin looked surprised after what happened before and Mako got back on his feet, equally surprised. "You guys saw that too, right?"

"Uh-hu."

(~)

Lin was now in the dinning area, where the chef placed a green colored rink before her. She looked down on it. "What's this?"

"I call it the kale nutsco. It's a mixture of kale coconut water and walnuts."

Lin took the drink and took a small sip. Seeing it was actually really good, she drank the whole thing. "Not bad!" then, she spotted her niece Opal standing by the door. The young girl began to walk away, leaving her aunt alone, until, to her surprise, she called out for her.

"Opal, don't go. Please sit down, I want to talk to you."

Opal was quite surprised by this sudden change in character. She did not hesitate to approach her aunt and sat beside her, though she did her best to not show or feel any enthusiasm. She would not get her hopes up for a heart-to-heart moment with Lin. Lin began talking, doing her best to find the right words to say. This was all pretty new to her.

"Look, I'm just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things, and ... well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other night."

"It's okay."

"Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and …"

"It's probably difficult for you to be here."

Lin smiled at her niece, a genuine sweet, kind and loving smile. "You're a smart young woman, and an excellent airbender. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to train with the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple."

"There's a part of me that wants to go, but ... I don't want to upset my mom."

Lin could relate. "When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. I became a police chief because I thought it would make her happy ... but it didn't. You need to make your decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes as I did."

Opal heart swelled up with so much happiness, her aunt was actually speaking to her and supporting her. She didn't care that she yelled at her before, she was just happy to have her part of her family. She wrapped her arms around Lin, hugging her. Lin returned the hug, feeling all the love and forgiveness that came with it. By the door, she saw Princess Luna, smiling and winking.

(~)

Lin now stood before another statue of her mother, unlike the one in Republic City, this one was more elegant and showed off her mother's calm and composed side. She heard footsteps and saw he sister approaching.

"Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. I guess you had something to do with her decision."

"Well, I was just …"

"It's okay. I'm glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy. Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I made the mistake of giving Opal too little. I think it's about time I let her choose her own way. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can't imagine what my life would've been like if Mom hadn't sent me away, if I had stayed in the city …"

"You'd probably be in prison." Lin said half-jokingly, making Su giggle.

"You're probably right."

"But you know, maybe if I were a better sister and had been there for you when you needed me, things could have turned out differently. Can you…forgive me?"

"Of course I do. Mako told me that you're an excellent police chief. Republic City is lucky to have you. I know Mom is proud."

Lin looked up at Toph's statue. She really would be proud. Lin smiled at her sister.

"Can we move on? I'd love for you to be part of my life again. There's plenty of space in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around. I do need a new co-director for my new dance performance."

"Whoa! Slow it down. How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again?"

"Deal!"

The two sisters shook hands as they smiled. After Thirty years, a sisterly bond was rekindled.

(~)

Korra and Mako sat together in the gardens, he strum on his father's guitar while Korra sat calmly beside him listening in silence, simply enjoying the other's company, along with their trio of spirits. They were surprised to see a happier and more relaxed Lin approach them.

"Korra, I was wondering if…do you think, that…I could maybe…write something on that friendship journal you and the girls have?"

The Princess Avatar smiled as the star on her forehead began to glow, and the journal manifested right before Lin, placing it in her hands. In her room, she started writing, all the while the ponies and Team Avatar played in the yard as she observed through her window.

_"My time in Zaofu really has been a life-changing experience. I got to see my long-lost sister again, though our reunion wasn't exactly the best. But after some helpful advice from some wise friends, I realized that whatever happened between us in the past should never come between what we could have in the future. Just because someone made a mistake it doesn't mean they should always pay for it. I've learned that people really can change, especially if you give them the chance to. Who knows, you might even find a change in yourself along the way."_

(~)

But while things were becoming much more tranquil and happy in Zaofu, a certain group of criminals gathered together around a campfire. Three of them sat by the fire while their leader sat cross-legged a few feet away, meditating.

"We should've grabbed one of those cops." said Ming-Hua. "Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding."

"She could be anywhere." said Ghazan.

"We'll find her." P'Li said, looking towards her boyfriend. "It's just a matter of time."

Zaheer finally opened his eyes and spoke.

"She's with the Metal Clan."

(~)

**THUN! THUN! THUN! Okay, next is the Original Airbenders. Can't wait for you guys to read. BTW, the chapters of "Beginnings" from my book 2 version are still in the process of being re-written and edited. I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm still waiting for a friend of mine to pass me her ideas in hopes of coming up with something. Appreciate the understanding. Also, thanks to Atea1792 for coming up with the Princess Luna concept. Thanks again!**


	7. Original Airbenders

***(~)***

_**Colossians 1:10~ **_

_Then the way you live will always honor and please the Lord, and your lives will produce every kind of good fruit. All the while, you will grow as you learn to know God better and better._

_*(~)*_

**Original Airbenders**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders could not believe their own eyes. The Northern Air Temple was a sight to behold, it looked more like a stunning perfectly crafted castle that rested high on a mountain, flying bisons as well as little spirits flew all around. Ever since their encounter with Zaheer, Kya and the rest of the airbenders packed their things and headed to the Air Temple to inform Tenzin about what happened. Kya tried her best to keep a brave face, which she managed to accomplish. The bison they flew on was closing in on the Temple.

Meanwhile, Tenzin stood before a group of new airbenders in front of the temple, they all sat cross-legged on the ground. Most were bored of the lecture, minus one who wore glasses and was paying full attention, wearing a big smile on his face as Tenzin continued to speak. Among them were also new anthro ponies who possessed airbending.

"His pupils pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused, just like he had each day during summer. Instead he meditated and got his nourishment from the universe. So when Tang Xu completed the ninety-seventh day of his historic fast on which island?"

The airbender who was paying most attention raised his hand. "Oooh! Oooh!"

Tenzin tried his best to pretend he didn't see the boy's hand. "Anyone besides Otaku, who already studied this in his acolyte training?"

Otaku kept his hand up. "Ooh, ooh, ooh!"

"And is answering every question."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

Tenzin gave up and finally looked and glanced at Otaku, prompting him to answer.

"Whaletail Island."

"That is correct. Again. Now, on day ninety-eight …" Tenzin was then interrupted when the recruits broke out in laughter. Another man in airbender clothing emerged from the front door, speaking in a falsetto, as he capered about with his tunic over his head and a certain dragonfly-bunny spirit peeking out from the collar.

"Greetings, air people. I come seeking boring stories to take back to the Spirit World."

The spirit flew out of the man's tunic, revealing to be non other than Bumi. Everyone laughed again, including Jinora, who was among the airbenders. Her uncle always found a way to make people laugh, it was one of his most admirable causalities. Tenzin glared at his daughter, who quickly sat back in a disciplined posture and cleared her throat.

Latter on, Tenzin and Oogie flew in the sky, showing this to the new recruits. Once the beast landed on the ground, creating a gust of wind as he did, Kai's eyes widened in awe. "That is incredible! When do we get to fly around on our own sky bison like that?"

"Only after many years of practice and intense training." Tenzin said once he got off of the saddle and approached the recruits, who all moaned in disappointment. "Besides, we don't have enough bison here for all of you."

"What about those? It's a whole herd of bisons." Kai said, pointing towards the horizon. The young boy was right, there was an entire heard of bison flying in the horizon, all in a group heading towards the mountains.

"Actually, the plural of bison is bison." Tenzin said as he watched the large beasts flying gracefully across the sky high above the fields. The recruits were astonished by the majesty of the creatures.

"Whoa! Cool! Wow look at that!"

"Can we ride those?" Kai asked.

"No, that's a wild herd. It would take many years to tame them. Now, let's get back to our lessons." but then, two more bisons appeared, only these were not with the rest of the wild heard, they had saddles and carried people on their backs. Tenzin quickly recognized some of the people as his family; Kya, Pema, Rohan, Meelo, and Ikki. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Meelo happily waved at his father.

"Dad! We brought you more airbenders!"

The two bisons landed on the ground, Tenzin turned to the recruits. "Okay, everyone is dismissed. We'll pick this up ... tomorrow." as the recruits all dispersed, the man approached his wife, sister and anthro ponies.

"Hey, Tenzin!" Apple Bloom greeted.

"Hello girls, good to see you again."

Scootalo bowed before the man. "Master Tenzin, I just want to say I look forward to learning more about airbending from you."

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful student, Scootalo." he then turned to his wife, "How is everything in the city?"

"Well, we had a little scare but everything is okay. Zaheer infiltrated the air temple."

Tenzin's eyes widened in alarm, "What! Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone's fine." Kya said calmly, "I fought with him, but he got away. And he stole some old necklace that had something to do with ... Guru ... Lakshmir."

"Guru Laghima?"

"Right ... You know I can never keep all those gurus straight. There were like a million of them. Remember that long, boring story about that guy who never ate?"

"Yes ... I remember." Tenzin said unamused. Then, an AIr Acolyte approached Tenzin.

"Princess Avatar Korra is calling on the temple's radio."

"Korra!" the Crusaders happily exclaimed.

(~)

Tenzin picked up the microphone, the crusaders stood beside him as he spoke with the Avatar. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

He heard Korra's happy voice from the radio. "With Beifong's sister in Zaofu. We're totally safe, unless we get caught in another fight between Su and Lin."

"Lin willingly took you to her sister?" Tenzin asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. We got a call about an airbender and it turned out to be Su's daughter Opal. She'll be headed your way soon."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Tenzin said excitedly…when he heard Bolin's voice.

The earthbender shouldered Korra aside and grabbed the microphone, smiling dreamingly as he spoke. "She _is_ wonderful, and pretty, and so smart, and she smells like flowers…" as he spoke, his cheeks flustered, placing his left hand over his left cheek, thinking about the lovely airbender. However, a certain young heiress who stood a couple feet away could feel her fists slowly clenching with each word Bolin said. She didn't know why, but hearing him talking all 'lovey dovey' about a girl he had only known for a short amount of time was just downright annoying to hear. Had he learned nothing from his past experiences?

Bolin finally noticed Korra glaring at him, annoyed he had interrupted her conversation. "Sorry. Bolin out." he slid out of view, allowing Korra to use the microphone again.

Sweetie Belle then spoke though the microphone. "Hey, Korra! It's me, Sweetie Belle. Is Rarity there?"

Rarity gasped and absentmindedly shoved Korra to the side, catching her by surprise. "Sweetie Belle? Darling it's so good to hear you again! How are you? Are you safe?"

"We're fine, don't' worry."

Apple Bloom then greeted her sister, "Hey, Applejack!"

It was now Applejack's turn to shove someone, shoving Rarity to the side, bumping into Korra and the two landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Apple Bloom! How ya doin' suguarcube?"

"Great, and you?"

"I'm fine, we're all okay. Get this, your big sister is learning how to metlabend." as she spoke, he was completely unaware of the glares she received from Rarity and Korra.

"Really?! That's amazin'!"

"Well, I aint that good yet but, I'll get there."

"Hey, is Rainbow Dash around?" Scootaloo asked, before hearing a familiar voice.

Now Rainbow Dash shoved Applejack. "What up, Scootaloo?"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack landed beside Korra and Rarity, looks like the shoe was on the other hoof.

"Hey, how's my favorite pony airbender doing?"

"Awesome, we just got here and I'm so excited to get my own bison!"

"Good for you, kid. Keep at it."

"I will."

Then, Rainbow Dash was shoved to the side by Korra, so she could keep talking with Tenzin. "How's the training going?" she asked, right before receiving a flick on the forehead by a certain rainbow pony. Just because they were close, didn't mean they didn't tease one another from time to time. That's just how tomboys show affection.

"Not so well, I'm afraid." Tenzin said. "No one seems to be interested in the hard work of becoming part of the Air Nation."

Korra smiled as she spoke to the air nomad in a calm and sweet but at the same time very wise voice. Worthy of a Princess. "You need to give yourself a break. Let Jinora and the kids help you out, and what about Bumi? He was a naval commander, maybe he has some ideas about how you get people motivated."

"Bumi?! He's my worst student."

"Yeah, but he loves to organize people. If you ask him for help, you can trick him into taking more responsibility by making him think the whole thing was his idea."

"Hmm. That actually sounds like a good plan. You're turning into a pretty wise Avatar after all."

"Conflict resolution, that's what I do."

As Korra and Tenzin continued to talk, Mako noticed Asami, who stood leaning against the wall like he was, scowling downwards, avoiding looking to where Korra and Bolin were. Mako had seen that look before, and while Asami was unwilling to admit it, he knew for a fact, and from personal experience, that this girl was slowly falling for his little brother. In all honesty, it wasn't entirely that far fetched, after all the two had become close friends, they laughed together, Bolin almost always accompanied her to her business meetings for support or to cheer her up with his humor. Asami, though emotional, was always far more controlled most of the time, Mako as well as the rest of his friends knew that Asami had this fun side that just needed to show itself a little more. She was never really uptight, but never fully laid-back either, and there have been times where Bolin actually did that to her, and Asami, being such an intelligent woman, kind of challenged Bolin, which was actually a good thing. The more he thought about it, the more he began to fully accept and even support the idea. Mako loved Asami, not in the same way as Korra, but still, and he wanted her to be happy, and he had a hunch Bolin was the guy for it, and Asami would be a great girl for his little brother. But there was one little problem….

Opal.

The young airbender was sweet, and pretty and innocent, there really wasn't any real reason not to like her, and Bolin did appear to have an infatuation towards her. Mako silently groaned at the thought; if things didn't get resolved soon, it might turn into the messed up Love Triangle all over again; Bolin would be the new Mako, Asami would be the new Korra and Opal would be the new Asami. He made a promise, no matter what, he would not allow these two kids make the same mistakes he made.

"Take care of yourself, okay." Korra said to Tenzin before signing off.

"You too." with that, he hung up and all that was heard was static. Pinkie Pie gave Bolin a sly smile and playfully elbowed him.

"Ooooh, looks like somebody's got it bad for Opal."

"Oh, yes." Rarity said, "Someone is quite the smitten kitten."

The earthbender blushed, "Well can you blame me? She's so amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and fun and-"

"We get it, she's great!" All eyes fell on Asami, who's own eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Bolin arced an eyebrow, this was so unlike his friend.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she responded, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest and looking down at the floor, eyes narrowed. Bolin could tell something was bothering her.

"Come on Asami, what's bugging you?"

Asami's eyes closed shut for a brief moment before she looked at him with a scowl. "I just don't think you should rush things with Opal, that's all."

"What are you talking about? I'm not rushing anything."

"Oh, please! This is exactly what happened with Eska and Ginger, you got way in over your head and look where that lead you."

Mako and Korra both exchanged worried/shocked expressions, knowing they were both thinking the same thing…things were about to get ugly.

"Opal is different! And besides, you were the one who said I should go for it."

"Technically, I said you should be yourself."

"And I was, and it worked! So, what are you so upset about?"

"I'm not upset!"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"No, what?"

"I don't know!"

"Enough!" Korra stood in between the bickering teens. "What is the matter with you two? It's not like you to fight."

Asami couldn't take it anymore, she growled in frustration and slammed the door hard as she left the room. Bolin simply sighed. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything, bro. She's just…having a bad day." Mako said sympathetically. Bolin ran his hand through his hair and walked out without a word, still confused as to why he and Asami were bickering, apparently, over nothing. Korra, Mako and the ponies were left in the room, all looking at one another in confusion.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Ya got me." she then noticed that her boyfriend was a little uneasy. "Mako? Do you know something?"

Mako maintained his position against the wall, forcing a smile, "Um, nope, no, nothing."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" she asked suspiciously. Indeed, Mako's eyes were shifting from side to side, avoiding eye contact.

"No reason."

The firebender gulped nervously when he saw all the girls glaring at him. Korra snapped her fingers and before long, the young man was pined to the ground by Rainbow and Applejack.

"Alright mister detective, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Rainbow said threateningly, "And you know I _love_ doing things the hard way."

"I want to tell you guys but I don't know if I should!"

Korra kneeled before her boyfriend, looking at him with compassion. "Sweetie, you know I will always love and respect you no matter what." her expression then shifted into a threatening one, "But if you're hiding something about Asami, you better spill right now!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!. But first, can these two get off of me?"

Korra nodded her head to the two, and they immediately got off of Mako. The firebender straightened his back as he stood up. "Well, I never did technically promise anything so, here it goes."

The girls all waited patiently for what Mako was about to say, and the truth would stun them…

"The other night I kind of gave Bolin advice that he should go out with Opal because she really seemed to like him and I figured it would be a good thing, but then I saw him bump into Asami, they started talking and she was giving him advice on how to be himself and blah, blah, blah, next thing I knew they were looking at each other and I they _really_ looked at each other, and then I noticed Asami wasn't acting entirely like herself, which lead to my conclusion; Asami is developing feelings for Bolin and vice versa but he's also attracted to Opal which could lead to some real problems if you know what I mean."

The girls simply stood there in silence. Their eyes blinking.…

"Aren't you guys going to gasp, or faint or something?"

"Nah!" Pinkie said, shaking her head.

"We don't like to be predictable." Rarity said.

Korra was probably the most stunned out of all of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your role! Asami is…falling for Bo?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw."

"And besides," Twilight began, "after everything he's been through, Mako's practically an expert when it comes to being in love and in denial."

"Thank you….Hey!"

Pinkie Pie surprised everyone by gasping loudly, "You know what this means? We should totally arrange a date for them! It can be a romantic candlelight picnic with music, by yours truly!" she took out a tuba and started blowing on it, causing everyone to have to cover their ears. Korra ceased the 'music' by taking the tuba away from the pony.

"Yeah, we're not doing that."

"Why not?"

"I don't think we should meddle in their personal lives."

"She's got a point." said Rainbow Dash, "Remember how it was when we tried to mess with you and Mako?"

The ponies all hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Well we can't just sit back and do nothing." Mako said. "Trust me, I know exactly what Asami's going through. I don't want her to make the same mistake I made. After everything she's been through in the past don't you think she deserves someone who can make her happy?"

"Of course I do, I've always believed so." Korra said compassionately. "But I learned a lot from my experiences too. Sometimes it's best to let things progress naturally and not get involved too much."

"So what, are you saying we shouldn't help Asami?"

"No! That's not it at all! All I'm saying is we shouldn't try and push them together."

"But what about Bolin? He obviously likes Opal too, but the way he looks at her and the way he looks at Asami are completely different. I just don't want them to get caught up in a crazy love triangle, remember how it was for us?"

Korra and Mako took a moment to relive the memory of all the drama, heartache, yelling, confusion, ect. They shuddered at the memories.

"Believe me I don't want that to happen anymore than you do. Look Mako, I understand you want to help her, so do I, so do what you said. Give her the best advice you can give her, and then let her decide what she wants to do. The same goes for Bolin. Trust me, if something is meant to be it will happen."

Mako sighed, what Korra said seemed reasonable enough, they could help their friends without pushing them too hard. He smiled at his girlfriend. "Alright. Tenzin's right you really are becoming wiser."

Korra smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, it's what I do."

(~)

After talking to Korra and their sisters, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were now with Kai and Jinora looking over the mountain ranges from the balcony of the temple, observing the herd of bison passing by. Kai was so fascinated with the beauty of the land. It was like something out of a dream. He felt so free and happy there…especially with Jinora. The young girl was so sweet, and smart and pretty and she smelled like flowers. The ponies noticed him observing the airbender girl at the corner of his eye, and silently giggled amounts one another.

"We should go down there." Kai said overlooking the grassy planes. "I want to fly one of those bisons."

Jinora looked unsurely, she was never one to break the rules.

"Let's go!" said Scootaloo excitedly, "I want to practice my gliding skills."

"I don't know." said Jinora. "We might get in trouble."

"She's right." said Sweetie Belle, her ears lowering in sadness.

"Come on? Let's have some fun." Kai insisted. "We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone."

Jinora looked over at the grassy fields and then back at Kai; his beautiful emerald eyes glimmering with wonder and the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their ears lowered and pouting their quivering lips. The young girl decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and if Korra could break the rules from time to time, why not her?

"I guess it would be all right."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle morphed into their pony forms and held on to Jinora and Kai while they and Scootaloo picked up their gliders to open them and flew downwards, the ponies shouting with joy as they did, the wind on their faces, their manes danced in the wind as they flew down by the lake where they saw the herd of bison. Several spirits watched Scootaloo, Kai and Jinora flying and a few accompanied them. One cute little rabbit/bird spirit flew beside Sweetie Belle, hitching a ride on her head.

Kai spotted the little bisons calfs down bellow. The adorable creatures were so cute and cuddly, playing on top of the other peacefully. "Look! Baby bisons. How come they're on the ground?"

"Air bison calves can't fly after a week or two after they're born." Jinora explained. "So the entire herd will stay near the ground, near the valley."

The ponies marveled at the adorable creatures. "Awww, they're so cute!" said Apple Bloom.

"Let's go see them." Kai said before flying downwards near the babies, and Jinora shouted, "Be careful. The mothers are very protective."

Kai landed safely on the ground, folded his glider, and proceeded to pet one of the calves. There were three of them who looked on at the human in curiosity, but only one had the courage to walk right up to their unexpected guest. The little creature sniffed Kai's clothing, quickly finding comfort in the stranger. "Aww, look how cute!" Kai petted it's head and the baby bison licked his face.

"Kai, get out of there!" Jinora shouted from above. She and the rest of the girls noticed an adult bison approaching and flew toward Kai. Needless to say, she did not look very happy. Kai, paralyzed with fear, watched the angry adult bison charge toward him. Jinora and Scootaloo flew past and both grabbed him out of harm's way. The group landed safely on a small clearing in between two large rocks. Jinora and Scootaloo sat down on the ground as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom morphed into anthro form.

"Wow, you really saved me down there." Kai said. "You know, you're an incredible airbender."

"Yeah, that was amazin'!" said Apple Bloom.

Jinora smiled at the compliments. "Well, I've been training for a long time."

"Then, why don't you have tattoos like an airbending master?" Kai asked curiously, earning a powerful nudge on the shoulder by Sweetie Belle, who scowled at him. Jinora looked downcast.

"My dad says I'm not a master yet."

Kai found that had to believe, even though they had known one another for a short amount of time, he could already tell that Jinora was a very special airbender. "You can do everything your dad can. Plus, you have all these spirit-y powers. If anyone's a master, you are."

Jinora blushed at the compliment and felt Scootaloo place a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. You may be young, but you've got a heart as strong as a horse…or a bison."

"You sure do." said Sweetie Belle. "You know, in a way, we're kind of similar here. You haven't got your airbender tattoo's yet and we still don't have our cutie marks."

"Why is that?" Kai asked, curious to know more about these 'cutie marks'. The ponies all sat in a circle alongside their friends as the unicorn began explaining.

"You see, a Cutie Mark is what a pony ears to show their individuality. What makes them special. We can only get them once we find out our purpose in life, but so far none of us have figured that out yet."

Kai and Jinora both looked on at their friends with sympathy. Jinora could relate to them in a way, they wanted to prove themselves despite the lack of their symbols. Apple Bloom then smiled with complete confidence. "But we aint giving up on that! We don't care how long it takes, we just know we'll find out true talents some day."

"Yeah," Scootaloo nodded, "and with our new bending powers we might find them out sooner than we think."

Apple Bloom wrapped an arm around Jinora's shoulder, "And we're gonna help you get your tattoos, Jinora."

"Thanks, Apple Bloom."

"And maybe Kai can get his sky bison soon too."

"I would love that." said the boy.

Scootaloo stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I think we all know what this means, don't we?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie belle Both nodded in agreement before standing up as well. "Jinora, Kai, how would you two like to be honorary members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Jinora's eyes lit up, "Really? But we're not ponies."

"Who cares. Everybody wants to find what their good at, and who better to help ya with it than with good friends? When it comes right to it, that's what our club is all about."

Jinora and Kai looked at oner another. Members of a pony club? While it didn't make much sense it was still a very wonderful thought, especially for Kai who's never really had any friends in the past, and now he had four new ones. They both nodded and smiled at their pony companions and stood up.

"We accept!" They said in union. The Crusaders embraced their friends in a group hug.

"We're going to show them just what we can do." said Scootaloo, "Right guys?"

"Right!"

As they walked along the grassy fields, music played as they sang together, a song to boost their confidence and preparing them for the future as benders.

(Hearts as strong as horses)

_We're the toughest little benders in town_

_Got the moves, got the mojo_

_No harder working youngsters around_

_We stand together, work as a team_

_We'll be the ones to show the world what they've never seen!_

(music)

Back at the air temple, Jinora stood with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom while Kai and Scootaloo practiced their airbending by rising up a patch of leaves. While Scootaloo managed to create a lovely display with the leaves on her spiral winds, all Kai could do was blast the patch, scattering the leaves all over the girls, making them scowl at the boy who grinned sheepishly.

_We get going when the going gets tough_

_We know our very best if just never enough_

Apple Bloom was next seen trying to bend some water from a bucket, trying to discover her bending power if she had any. But so far, nothing happened, and Sweetie Belle bended some water into a cup and offered it to her friend, who simply gestured that she didn't need it.

_We're kinda short, but so what?_

_We don't get defeated_

_We could take a little break, but we don't need it_

The group marched along, all with determined expressions as they sang.

_We've got hearts as strong as horses_

_We've got hearts as strong as horse_

_We've got hearts as strong as horses_

_We've got hea-a-arts!_

_Hearts strong as horses!_

Jinora and Kai were meditating next to one another and Scootallo. Kai opened one eye to look at Jinora. Scootaloo saw this and giggled, earning a look from the boy and she resumed meditating. But what they didn't know, was that Jinora was well aware of what Kai did.

_When we put out minds together, we can achieve_

_We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe_

_We got determination to represent the nation_

_For the win!_

The two airbenders and young pegasus soared cross the sky on their gilders while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom cheered them on.

_We got hearts as strong as horses_

_We've got hearts as strong as horses_

_We've got hearts as strong as horses_

_And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory _

_We can conquer any challenge we're in_

_We've got hearts!_

_Hearts strong as horses_

_Hearts strong as horses!_

Once the trio landed, the five of them rose up their hands up to the sun in victory, knowing that they would accomplish what they desired most.

(~)

Back in Zaofu, Rarity clapped after Huan finished his latest masterpiece; it was a stunningly arranged metallic stick that now looked like an elegantly styled jungle vine, wrapped around a metallic circle. "Marvelous, Huan. Simply marvelous!"

Huan took a few steps back and examined his creation. "Well, it still needs a bit of work but, all in all it's one of my best. Thank you so much Rarity, for all of your help."

"Thank nothing of it, darling. It was a pleasure for me to assist another artistic individual." Rarity's pony ears perked up when she heard someone approaching them. The unicorn happily waved at her friend. "Morning, Korra!"

"Morning, Rarity. Hey Huan."

"Hey." while Huan was far more polite to her now than he was before, he was still indifferent towards the Avatar…but that was about to change.

Korra then noticed Huan's new sculpture. "Wow! This is incredible. Great job, Huan."

Huan bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Princess Avatar."

"Now, if you guys will excuse me, I need to give the girls a test run." she said, before she opened up her feathery wings. At that moment, Huan's eyes widened in awe.

This was the first time he was seeing the Avatar's wings spread open. They were long and elegant, strong and sturdy, the top was tanned like her skin but blue with blue colored tips on her feathers that faded from aquamarine to blue. Korra crunched down before taking off into the sky. As the half-alicorn woman soared through the skies, Huan couldn't help but notice her features; the way her wings flapped gracefully and powerfully against the wind, the way the feathers hugged her body like a blanket as she twirled, bellowing like a dress. The winds making her dark brown locks dance and the light blue streak only increased the beauty. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with beauty and spirit. She laughed as she flew all around, enjoying every moment of her freedom, for a moment Huan envied how she could soar whenever she wanted while he was stuck on the ground.

Finally, having felt she exercised enough, she landed a few feet away from the two, her wings stretching out as she did as well, it felt so good to have a morning flying workout. She hadn't flown since she came to Zaofu, and ever since she became an alicorn, it had become her favorite past time. The winds blew, making her hair bellow in the wind. Huan was now completely smitten. Her exotic and supernatural beauty was a sight to behold.

Rarity noticed the way Huan was looking at Korra, she knew she had seen that look before…when Trenderhoof developed a crush on Applejack. She waved a hand in front of his face, but the metalbender only had eyes for the Avatar.

"Um, Huan. Why are you looking at Korra like that?" she asked worriedly as Huan continued to look at Korra.

"I…I never realized how…how stunning the Princess Avatar is. Those beautiful wings, those graceful but empowering movements, that exotic and otherworldly presence. Even an artistic visionary such as I have never seen anything so breathtaking. How did I not notice before? She has inspired me. She is my muse."

Rarity lowered her ears with worry. "Oh, boy."

(~)

Back at the temple, three airbenders, including Yung, as well as two pegasus ponies (in their pony forms) were listening attentively while Bumi told them his latest tale. "And so, we bring the net down on the head pirate, and he looks around real sad and says, "I knew I should have followed my dreams and become a dentist.""

Yung laughed at the joke, "How come you grew up to be so cool, while Tenzin became such a stick-in-the-mud?" he said the last part with a glare.

"Well, I guess cool is something you're born with." Bumi said proudly. They then say Tenzin walking towards them. "Bumi, can I talk to you?" he asked. Realizing the fun was over, the airbenders walked away in disappointment.

"Let me guess, you want to criticize me for something?" Bumi looked at his brother with a bored expression as he stuck a finger in his hear to clean it. Tenzin silently gaged at this but maintained his composure. He had decided to take Korra's advice into action.

"Actually, I need your help."

"Oh yeah. With what?"

"I don't think I'm doing well with the new airbenders, and everyone knows you're a natural leader." Tenzin forced a smile, hoping this method would work.

Bumi removed the finger from his ear and smiled smugly. "True, I did win the Admiral Tung Natural Leadership Award, twice."

"What would you do if you were in charge? Help me be more like you." Tenzin wanted to wash his own mouth with soap. He never in a million years would have even thought about saying something like that to his brother, but if he wanted to get these new airbenders to cooperate, as much as he hatted it, he needed Bumi's help. The eldest brother smile proudly, especially at the fact that Tenzin was practically begging for his assist.

"I'd love to." he said as he stood up. "You've got to use military discipline to whip these troops into shape. The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down so you can build them back up. Rule with an iron fist." he emphasized his point by clenching his fist. "Show them who the master is."

Tenzin blinked and was silent for a moment. This really wasn't his style but, it didn't hurt to try. "Thanks for the insight."

"My pleasure."

(~)

The next morning, at the crack of dawn, the door of the airbenders' sleeping room slammed open and Tenzin barged in, using his airbending to blast a horn, waking all the airbenders, both human and ponies. Some fell out of bed, while others rubbed their sleepy eyes, groaning. Tenzin stood by the door sternly

"Dawn patrol! Everyone up!"

"What are you doing?" Bumi asked, his eyes sleepy with dark circles around them. "It's barely light out."

"I'm taking your advice. I'm going to break you down and build you back up! Now get moving recruit!"

Bumi stared at Tenzin with disbelief and regret. He sighed sadly. What had he done?

(~)

Tenzin leaped up the mountain. Jinora follows next, followed by Scootaloo and then Kai, who stumbled, and the remaining airbenders, who grunted as they propped themselves up the plateaued summit. Tenzin was the least exhausted of them all.

"Nothing like a ten mile hike first thing in the morning."

The rest of the airbenders hugged themselves, shivering from the early morning cold. "Don't these robes come in a warm bison fur version?" Yung asked, shivering.

Tenzin snapped at him, "No! Of course not."

Bumi attempted to stand up but then slumped onto the floor. "If it weren't so cold, I'd go right back to sleep."

"Then, this is the perfect time to learn meditation and proper breathing technique." Tenzin said. "Airbenders are able to warm themselves only with their breathing." he sat down in a meditation position, overlooking the temple and the sunrise. If the airbenders weren't so exhausted they would have enjoyed the stunning view, the rays of the sun peeking from behind the mountains, brightening up the once dark sky. "Everyone get into the lotus position." Tenzin instructed. "Ah, this is so much more refreshing than sleeping."

Bumi crawled to his brother, "You know when I said that thing about an iron fist-"

"Hush! Meditation time. Focus."

Bumi sighed and returned to meditation along with the others. He then noticed Scootaloo giving him the stink eye. "So this is all your fault, isn't it?"

The former commander sighed sadly and slumped his shoulders.

(~)

After about three hours of meditating, the airbenders all stood before Tenzin, who stood behind multiple thin wooden posts. The airbenders all sported dark circles from fatigue.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Bumi asked.

"Now that we're refreshed and loose from our hike and meditation, it's time for a balancing exercise." Tenzin leaped onto a post, standing on one leg. "The key is to maintain your heaven and earth connection." he pulled out a feather and levitated it with airbending. "Now you try."

The airbenders and ponies were now all standing on the poles…more like struggling on the poles. Tenzin stood bellow, his hand behind his back, watching them sternly. "Back up your posts! It's not hard if you concentrate."

Bumi struggled to maintain his balance. Scootaloo was having an even harder time, she nearly fell until Bumi managed to help her by holding her arm.

"Thanks, Bumi."

"Don't mention it kid-whoa!" the former commander lost his balance in an effort to help the pegasus and fell to the ground. He groaned when he made contact, and his younger brother hovered over him, glaring.

"Get back up! What's the matter, you can't handle it, soldier?"

Bumi glared and slide slowly out of view on his back as the feather drifted down to rest on his face. Jinora, who was accompanying her father looked at her uncle and the other recruits with worry. She had never seen her father behave this way, it was so unlike him.

"Don't you think you're a little hard on them?" said Jinora

"Don't worry, they can take it. You'll see." Tenzin saw Otaku struggling to keep his balance as a group of lemurs surrounded his body, and some even nibbling on his ears. "Ignore the lemurs digging in your ears. Concentrate on your breathing and, you won't even know they're there!"

Otaku lost his balance and fell off, the lemurs taking over his post. Jinora sighed and shook her head. This was just too sad.

(~)

Flash Sentry walked across the halls, his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He had decided to finally tell Twilight he loved her, he was just trying to figure out a way to do it. He entered the dinning room, everyone already had breakfast so he decided to just get a drink or something. He was surprised to see his honorary brother and partner in crime sitting at the table, deep in thought while taking a sit of his glass of water Su's chef so generously offered him.

"Hey, Mako."

"Hey, Flash. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The two looked at one another, and Mako immediately recognized Flash's expression; he was troubled. He offered the anthro pegasus a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Flash sighed before taking his seat, "Well, I'm thinking on ways to tell Twilight how I feel, but I'm having a bit of trouble trying to figure out the right moment for it."

"Well, what did you have in mind first?"

"I was sort of thinking maybe a nice quiet picnic in the garden, but-"

"Perfect! You should do it."

"Really? You don't think it sounds too cliche or too simple?"

"No, it's exactly the kind of thing Twilight would love. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Rarity said I had to go all out to show my affections."

Mako arced an eyebrow, "You're willing to take romantic advice from a pony who carries a fainting couch wherever she goes?"

"Good point."

The boys were surprised when the Chef came by and gave Flash a glass of water of his own. "I would be more than happy to help out." he said kindly, "I noticed your lady friend really enjoyed my salad with ginger."

"That would be great, thank you."

"Thank nothing of it, I've got a soft spot when it comes to romance." said the man, kindly ruffling Flash's blue hair before returning to the kitchen. At the corner of his eye, Mako spotted a familiar figure walk down the halls. The firebender quickly got up and attempted to follow her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just…something I gotta do. Good luck with the picnic."

(~)

Asami took in the fresh clean air that welcomed her once she walked out. The sky was so clear and breathtaking, the clouds were pure white like sea foam, and the bitterness she felt before seemed to fade away. But then, her peaceful state of mind was interrupted when she heard giggling.

"Bolin, you're so funny."

"If you like that, I've got a million Pabu stories."

Asami quickly hid behind a pillar as she watched Bolin and Opal walking side by side, laughing and smiling. They weren't holding hands, but they were still very close to one another. For some reason, seeing Bolin with Opal made Asami want to claw something with her perfectly manicured nails. She wanted Bolin to be happy but she didn't understand why she felt such an ugly sting whenever she saw the sweet young airbender beside him. Opal wasn't a bad girl, she was sweet and Asami didn't really hate her, but when she was with Bolin, she could feel her teeth grinding. Sure she felt jealousy before with Korra when she was with Mako, but _this,_ this that she was feeling, though similar, was different, like she _really_ didn't want the two together at all, not even as friends. The very idea of the two left a bad taste in her mouth. The poor heiress was so confused. She sighed and face palmed herself, her mouth opened and began to sing softly.

("I'm not that girl", from Wicked)

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

As she sang, music filled the air, it almost sounded like a soft piano ballad.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

As she sang, a certain firebender watched as the saddened heiress walked along the patio, singing sadly to herself. In a way, she was both letting her emotions out and wishing she didn't feel them at all.

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache I feel_

_When reality sets back in_

She looked back at the couple, studying Opal's appearance. She truly was beautiful, probably even more so than Asami herself. Her exotic short hair, bright green eyes so filled with life, and her laughter truly was the sound of angels. No wonder Bolin liked her so much. How could she even compete with that.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gentle laugh with a perfect smile_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows…_

_I'm not that girl… _

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I learned that lesson long ago_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so…_

_But I'm not…_

_That girl..._

When the song came to a close Mako stepped in front of her, making Asami gasp in shock. "Mako!" her cheeks turned bright red, had he heard all she just said? Or sang?

"Hey. Listen, if you feel like talking-"

"No! No, I'm okay, really." she insisted, but she wasn't fooling him.

"Asami, I understand what you're going through." he said kindly, "You don't have to-"

The heiress, surprisingly, placed her hands over her ears and walked away while chanting; "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, there's nothing to talk about! La, la, la, la, la!"

Mako sighed sadly as he watched her leave, his spirits friends flew beside him, chirping sadly. "Well, that could have gone better."

(~)

Daw sadly witnessed the few remaining black hairs that fell from his head. He sat on a chair while Tenzin shaved his head with a razor. Daw was going to miss his hair.

"When the head is shaved, an airbender is able to feel the wind around him. It is both humbling and freeing." Tenzin instructed as the rest of the airbenders watched the process. A lot of them were not all that happy with the idea of loosing all of their hair. Jinora sat on a corner with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, the two latter joined the rest via sky bison to see the progress. The little rabbit bird spirit was still with Sweetie Belle, having already taking a liking to the young pony.

Scootaloo yawned as she rested her head on her hands. "This is so boring, no way am I shaving my mane."

Sweetie Belle arched an eyebrow as she looked at Daw, "Is he actually crying?"

"What a wimp." said Apple Bloom.

Kai managed to sneak away from the rest of the recruits and scooted next to Jinora. "Hey, you want to go sneak away and check on the baby bisons?"

Jinora placed her index finger near her mouth to quiet him. "Shhh. You should be paying attention."

Kai was slightly surprised by her answer, but he shrugged and walked away.

"I think he likes you." said Sweetie Belle, making Jinora blush.

"What? No, no…you think?"

Tenzin polished Daw's now completely bald scalp, which shined and the air nomad could see his reflection in it. "All right, who's next?"

"I'm not sure I want to shave my head." said Yung as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's fine, shaving your head is a personal choice."

"Wait, what?" Daw's eyes widened open in shock. Why had no one told him sooner that shaving your head was a choice? Goodbye hair.

"Anyone else?" Tenzin turned to the others, who all simultaneously shook their heads. There was no way they were going to shave their heads, or manes in the ponies case.

"Fine! Then we can get to our next training exercise: obstacle course."

At the sound of 'obstacle course' everybody moaned. Jinora could not take this anymore, the airbenders have suffered enough.

"You're pushing too hard." Jinora said to her father. "Maybe we should give them a break."

"Jinora, I have this under control."

The young girl glared at her father as he walked off, leaving the Crusaders to comfort her.

(~)

Rainbow Dash and Applejack watched Wei and Wing once again engaged in a game of power disk. Wing managed to gain the upper hand on his brother, metalbending the disk to the pillar, as Wei attempted to block it but found himself sliding on the ground. The two ponies winced at the sound.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt." said Rainbow Dash. Wei groaned bitterly, he always hatted to lose. Then, Korra flew on by and landed beside her friends.

"Hey guys." she happily greeted. The sound of her voice caught Wei's attention.

"Princess Korra!" he quickly stood back up, dusted himself, fixed his shirt and smoothed his hair, flashing a smile at the Avatar. "Um, hey Princess. Looking good today."

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Um, thanks."

"Korra!" The girl saw Rarity running at top speed towards them. She stopped, rested her hand on her knee and took in deep breaths.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" the Avatar was taken by surprise when Rarity grabbed her shoulders frantically.

"Korra! I have to tell you, Huan is-"

"Your highness."

Rarity released Korra and forced a nervous smile when she saw her new friend approaching. "-is such a nice and artistic young man!"

Huan bowed before Korra and then, to her and the other's surprise, he gave her a bouquet of extravagant flowers. "These are for you."

Korra was very surprised by this gesture. Very, very, very surprised. When she first met Huan he didn't give her a second glance and now he was giving her flowers? As odd as it was, Korra still graciously accepted the gift.

"Wow, they're are beautiful. Thank you."

"Of course they are nothing compared to the beauty you posses."

Korra's eyes widened even more. Did he just call her 'beautiful'? He did. Her eyes shifted to Rarity, who carried a worried and terrified expression. This must have been what she was trying to warn her about.

Wing laughed as he watched the others, "Hey Wei, looks like you've got some competition, lover boy."

Wei's blood boiled when he saw his older brother flirting with Korra. There was no way he was going to let his overly dramatic and nerdy brother win over his girl.

"I gotta ask though, where did you learn to fly like that?" Huan asked, obviously fascinated with the half human alicorn. "You must have taken dance lessons in the past, your movements were so graceful."

"Um, no I've never taken dance lessons before. I learned how to fly from Rainbow Dash. She pretty much taught me all she knows."

The group was surprised to see Wei appear before them, coming right in between Huan and Korra, "Hey, what's the big idea, bro?"

"What? We're just having a conversation."

"Well, have one elsewhere!" he shoved Huan away before smiling at the princess. "So Korra, since you now know how to metalbend and all, maybe we could have a battle sometime. Say, latter this afternoon."

"Oh, well that's very nice of you, but you see I-"

Korra was interrupted then Huan angrily shoved Wei to the side, away from Korra before giving her a charming smile. "Maybe if you're not too busy I could show you some of my latest sculptures. I would especially love to make one inspired by your stunning wings."

"That's very flattering, but-"

Wei quickly got up and, once again, shoved his older brother, "Why would she want to see your junk?"

"Junk?! You're one to talk, meat head!"

"I asked her first!"

"Well I gave her flowers!"

While the two started bickering, Korra, Wei, Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack all scooted away from the pair as they went at it.

"What the heck just happened?" Korra asked.

"You got two guys fighting over you." Rainbow said, her eyes still stuck on the two brothers, who were now practically wrestling each other. Well, Wei was wrestling while Huan was just trying to get his little brother off of him.

Korra shook her head in disapproval, she had to put a stop to this. She placed her fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly, making the two brothers stop and look at her. The they stepped away from one another as Korra placed her hand on her hips in a disapproving manner.

"Look, I am very flattered but, you should know, I have a boyfriend."

Wei and Huan's eyes widened in alarm. "What?! Who?!" they both asked in union before glaring at each other.

"That firebender I came with."

"The dude with the weird eyebrows?" Wei asked.

"And the lack of fashion sense?" Huan asked.

"That's the one. So, as sweet as it is that you both have little crushes on me, it's just not going to happen."

The two brothers felt pretty stupid for their behaviors, to think they were just now fighting over a girl who was already spoken for. Then again, they should have known she would be. But none the less, Korra remained calm and sweet.

"Still friends?"

And just when they couldn't feel any worse, there was the 'we can still be friends' card. But in reality, there really wasn't anything they could do. They both forced a smile.

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere…not here." Korra quickly opened up her wings and flew away. She just really needed to be away from the two admirers for a while. The boys were now left with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The three looked at the boys and then at one another with uncertainty until Wing broke the silence.

"Wow! You two just got rejected by the Princess Avatar! Burn!"

"Shut up, Wing!" his twin exclaimed angrily before smoothing his hair, "And even if she wasn't spoken for, there's no doubt she would have gone for me."

Huan arched an eyebrow, "You?"

"Yeah. She's obviously the athletic type, and that's me."

"Oh, please. She is a _Princess_ there for she should be with someone who has class."

"You don't think I got class?"

"I don't think, I know."

Before the long, the two were at it again. The three mares either simply rolled their eyes, face palmed or scoffed at their stupidity. Why did boys have to be so arrogant?

Wing shook his head in disapproval. "This is so embarrassing." he said. He turned to the rest of the ponies, smiling in a friendly manner, "You girls want to grab some lunch?"

"That would be lovely." Rarity said.

"What the heck." Rainbow Dash said with a shrug.

"I could eat." Applejack said as the girl walked alongside Wing.

(~)

Tenzin watched in disapproval from the top rock as the airbenders struggled to make their way through the obstacle course, filled with spinning bells. The recruits would have to make their way through the bells, which spun around from two pols and a wooden bridge which stood over a pretty nasty looking mud puddle. A young female pony airbender weaved through the bells.

"Concentrate! Remember, airbenders move like the wind." Tenzin instructed, he was now extremely deep in his commander mode.

The young pony weaved through the bells and happily smiled, relieved that she made it through without any trouble…right before she was struck by a watermelon, plunging into the mud. Ikki and Meelo were loading a cannon with watermelons, they both smirked and continued firing the cannon, shooting watermelons at the recruits. Otaku was hanging for his dear life on a rope obstacle, which connected two of the wooden bridges, frightfully looking down at the mud bellow while the female airbender pony crossed before being struck by another watermelon. Kai and Scootaloo both ran through the ropes, causing Otaku to lose his grip. The two ran up the course, avoiding the watermelons, and confronted the next obstacle: a cactus-ridden balancing obstacle which was being able to jump from pole to pole without falling into the prickly plants.

"Stay light on your feet, and you'll never feel the stinging rash cactus." Tenzin explained. Scootaloo's friends cheered her on.

"Go get em, Scootaloo!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"You can do it!" said Sweetie Belle.

Kai and Scootaloo both easily leaped through the balancing poles, bypassing the other airbenders who tried their best to keep their balance, before crashing into Yung and causing the three to fall into the cactus patch. Kai and Scootaloo then leaped up the tall rock mountain to reach Tenzin at the very top, doing so with ease, overtaking Bumi and Otaku. Otaku finally managed to get himself up and Scotaloo and Kai high five one another before Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom ran to hug them both in congrats.

"You guys did it!" said Apple Bloom, before backing away wincing in pain, "Ow! Still got the pricks from the cactus."

"Where's Bumi?" Sweetie asked. The three ponies, plus boy, overlooked downwards, seeing the man pressing his back against the rock, standing on a steep ledge, fearfully looking down.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Bumi." Tenzin said, "If you don't make it over the next thirty seconds, they'll all have to run through the course again!"

Scootaloo cheered for her friend, "You can do it, Bumi! Come on!"

With all of his might, Bumi leaped to the next ledge, he struggled to keep his grip but quickly lost it. As he fell, he landed and fell off of various rocks before plunging down into the mud. Scootaloo lowered her ears in sympathy, he was so close. Bumi spitted the mud out of his mouth, half of his red shirt covered his face. Tenzin shouted to his brother,

"Get back up the wall, recruit! You're letting your fellow airbenders down."

That was the last straw, there was no hay in Equestria that Bumi was going to tolerate Tenzin's commando persona any longer. He stood up from the mud, fuming mad.

"I'm finished! I've never wanted to be an airbender and I'm too old to be back in boot camp. Count me out!"

Tenzin was shocked that his brother was quitting on him. After everything he had done for him and the airbenders this was how he repaid him? As Bumi walked away, Tenzin yelled at him furiously, "Fine, quit! We don't need your attitude in the new Air Nation."

Daw opened his mouth to ask a question. "Master Tenzin, when do we get to go home and visit our families?" he and the rest of his fellow airbenders were drenched in mud.

"Go home? You just got here."

"When's dinner? I'm starving." asked a pony airbender.

"Can I change out of my robe now? It's itchy." Yung said, scratching his arm.

"This is just as bad as the Earth Queen's prison." Kai said rather bluntly. Tenzin's eyes bulged open in anger as he snapped.

"I'm tired of all this complaining! Jinora, take over!"

"Does this mean, I'm the master now?" she asked rather unsurely at first, before smiling with delight.

"Yes, just lead them through some basic exercises."

"Well, since I'm a master, when do you think I can get my tattoos?"

Tenzin turned to his daughter, looking down at her in confusion. "What brought this on?"

"I was just talking to Kai, and he was asking me, so-"

"Kai! What does he know about when you should get tattoos?" as Tenzin yelled, Kai slid behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders in fear, while they arched their eyebrows at him.

"The answer is "no"! You're just a little girl."

It was now Jinora's turn to get mad, "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can airbend just as well as you. I know everything about our culture and history, and I have a stronger connection with the spirits that you ever will. Lead your own class!"

Tenzin watched in shock as his eldest daughter stormed off in anger, the Crusaders following in behind to comport her. Tenzin's expression changed from shocked to angry before turning to his younger children.

"Ikki, Meelo, you're up. Just lead them through the Bagua circle."

Meelo smiled a mischievous grin as he slid to stand right in front of the mud covered recruits and pointed to his right, speaking in his 'commander' tone.

"Look to your left! Look to your right! One of those people will not make it out of here alive."

(~)

Everything was just perfect, the picnic blanket was all set, and Flash thanked the chef for preparing a mouth watering romantic meal for him and Twilight. Flash had left a note for Twilight earlier. He stood proudly before the picnic, smiling in satisfaction as Ali and Mika both carried some flowers in their mouths and placed them elegantly around the blanket.

"Everything's perfect. All that's missing now is my girlfriend." Suddenly, Mika began chirping franticly, pointing her tail towards something. "Mika, what is it?-WHOA!"

Flash immediately flew upwards to avoid getting hit bit a rock. He landed safely but was shocked to see Wei and Huan having an earthbending/metalbending fight.

"You take that back, nerd!" Wei said angrily before earthbending a rock from the ground before him and hurled it at his brother who countered it and hurled it back at Wei, who flipped over to avoid the impact.

"You take back what you said about my sculpture, first!"

Huan metalbended a meteorite from a pedestal and hurled it at Wei, the two were so wrapped up in their battle that they did not even notice Flash Sentry or the picnic he had prepared. Wei was pushed backwards by an impact from a rock, curtesy of Huan, and landed on the picnic, crushing the food and wrecking the perfectly arranged flowers. Flash's eyes widened in horror, his perfect picnic was ruined!

Wei then took some of the food in his hand and threw it at Huan. His hair and cloths were now completely covered in veggie wraps and ginger. He scowled and lunched at Wei, both wrestling on the picnic, making it even worst, shoving food into each other's faces. Flash tried his best to break them up, but they just shoved him aside.

"Take it back!" Huan said.

"You take it back!"

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

The two brothers ceased their fighting, when both blue and magenta colored sparkly auras surrounded their bodies, levitating them apart and away from the scene. They were still being surrounded by the magic, curtesy of Korra and Twilight, who both looked on in disappointment at the two.

"What is going on here?" Twilight asked angrily.

"He called me a meat head!" Wei said, glaring at Huan.

"He called my creations trash!"

"Quiet!" Korra's angry voice was enough to strike fear into their hearts. "You two are acting like fools!"

"He's the fool." Huan said, glaring at Wei.

"You're the fool!"

"You are!"

"Fool says what?"

"What?"

"Ha!"

"Gah!"

Korra face palmed herself in frustration, "Errr, I can't believe this! I already said I wasn't interested."

"We know," Wei said, "we were just discussing which one of use you would have chosen if you weren't spoken for."

Korra's expression only became more stern, her teeth clenched into a sneer, her eyes narrowed and burning with anger. "Unbelievable. Both of you fighting over something so stupid! For crying out loud, you're brothers you should know better than to let some petty infatuation come between you."

The brothers lowered their heads in shame, they had no idea how upset the Avatar was, she didn't only sound angry, she sounded hurt and even a bit sad.

"Now both of you apologize to each other and _stop_ fighting over me! Some girls may like that kind of attention but not me." with a snap of her fingers she released Huan from her magic and Twilight released Wei from hers. The two young men looked at one another, either scratching behind the head or tugging on an arm, both to proud to go first.

_"Now!"_

The boys flinched at Korra's loud voice, and sighed.

"Sorry I called your stuff trash."

"Sorry I called you meat head."

They also turned to Flash Sentry, who was still pretty shaken from the boys destroying his picnic. The two finally took actual notice of what they had done, and now they felt even worst.

"Dude, we're so sorry." Wei said sincerely, "We had no idea, we-we were just-"

Flash rose his hand to stop him, "No, no forget it."

Twilight walked over to the picnic, her heart sank at the sight. So this was what Flash had planed of her; a romantic private picnic. It was obvious that Flash had done a lot of hard work on it and now it was a all ruined. Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, Flash. This was so sweet."

"I had this whole thing planed out and now it's ruined."

"No, no of corse not." she looked down at the scene; there was food everywhere, smashed and crumpled, and the blanket was stained and flower petals laid all around. "Well…okay, it's a little bad but, it was still really thoughtful."

Flash didn't answer, he simply stayed quiet, disappointed that his perfect moment with Twilight, the perfect moment to say how he felt, was ruined. He couldn't tell her it right now, could he?…no.

The brothers now felt even worst than ever.

(~)

Mako hid behind the wall as he saw Asami reading by herself in one of Suyin's gardens. He knew she would never speak to him out of her own free will, but maybe he could try the casual approach. He didn't want this girl to suffer over this like he did. Back then, he didn't have anybody to help him to cope with his feelings, and Asami was lucky enough to have him to understand. He took in a deep breath and walked over, pretending he didn't see her.

"Oh, hey Asami! I didn't see you there." he said, trying to act as casual as he could.

"I'm not talking." she replied in a deadpan tone.

Mako chuckled nervously, "What? What makes you think I wanted to talk?"

"Look, whatever you think you heard me say just forget it."

Mako sighed in defeat, dropping the act, "Come on, Sami. I just want to help you. I know I'm the last person you would go to with this kind of thing but-" he flinched when Asami angrily slammed her book closed, stood up and glared at him.

"What part of, "I don't want to talk about it" do you not understand!" with that, she angrily walked away in a huff, leaving the firebender to sit on the bench and sigh sadly.

This counseling thing was harder than it looked.

(~)

"It'll be okay." Sweetie Belle said, "Tenzin's just really steamed right now but he'll come around."

Jinora dejectedly looked at a flying bison herd, while the Crusaders stood beside her. She was so upset with her father, she wasn't a little kid anymore, she was old enough to take care of herself, why was he so stubborn?

Kai then walked up to the girls. "Sorry what I've said got you into trouble with your dad."

"It's not your fault." said Jinora leaning against the balcony, "He just can't believe that I'm grown up now and I don't need him telling me what to do like one of his recruits."

Kai felt sympathy for his friend, he wanted to make her smile again…he would do practically anything to make her smile. A smile itself appeared on his face as an idea came to mind.

"I know something that'll cheer you up."

(~)

With Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom hanging on just like before, Jinora, Scootaloo and Kai flew down to the valley where they found the bison herd earlier. Once they landed, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle morphed into anthro form. The group of friends looked around, surprised to find the place empty and deserted of bisons.

"Where are the baby bisons?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"And where did all the spirits go?" Jinora asked as well, realizing that even the peaceful entities were gone as well. Apple Bloom placed her hands near her mouth to call out for the creatures.

"Spirits! Bisons!"

"Come out come out wherever you are!" said Scootaloo, scanning around the area, but there was no sign of the creatures. Suddenly, both Jinora and Sweetie Belle screamed when a net came shooting out of nowhere and trapped the girls, as they landed on the ground. Kai, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom turned to see a man in green earth kingdom clothing with a cannon in hand, no doubt where the net had come from. Using his staff, Kai blasted the man away with a wind blast and the friends rushed to help Jinora and Sweetie Belle but were subsequently blocked by an earth wall.

"Look out!" Apple Bloom shouted, right before she and Kai were also trapped by a net which was shot threw another canon by another man. The third man shoot at Scootaloo, also entrapping her.

"Hey! Let us go!"

The four friends were dragged by the ends of their nets by the three men. The two others did not wear green like the first one, instead he wore somewhat reddish/brown cloths and the other wore dark bluish with fur lining. There was a fourth man in brown clothing with various animal furs around his waits. They reached a campsite and the men threw the children onto the ground near a truck. They grunted once they landed and before them saw a burning fire, where a man sat, his back turned to them, his hair spiky was dark brown and he wore what looked like a cape made up entirely out of sky bison fur. The very sight made Jinora's stomach turn, what kind of cruel monster would use a bison's fur for a fashion statement?

"What are these kids doing in my camp?" the man asked his helpers, not taking his eyes off of the fire.

"We caught them sneaking around. Thought they might tell someone we're here."

"They're the new airbenders. Must be living up in the temple." the man stood up and turned around to face his men and captives. He was way taller than depicted a few seconds ago, his hair was a frizzy mess and had a dark scary beard, his voice was deep and frightening, it could make a chimera pee itself with just one scowl.

"Hurry up and gather the rest of the gang and let's get out of here before someone comes looking for these kids." he took a better look at them and realized that three of them were off looking; they had pony ears, tails and one of them had a horn on her forehead while the other had small wings. "Hmmm, looks like we've caught ourselves come ponies as well. We'll take them to Ba Sing Se, with the rest of the fresh meat."

(~)

Korra was supervising the two brothers as they cleaned up the mess they had made. Twilight stood beside her, looking downcast. "I'm really sorry for what happened." said the Avatar with compassion.

"It must have been pretty important for Flash to be so upset like that. You think this might have anything to do with why he was avoiding me before?"

"Maybe."

"Korra!" The two princesses turned around to see Asami walking towards them, well more like marching angrily towards them. "Tell me, would it be so bad if I banged your boyfriend's head against a wall?"

"Depends, what did he do?"

"He has this crazy idea that I'm 'falling' for Bolin." Asami rolled her eyes as she said this.

Korra and Twilight both exchanged glances before looking back at the heiress. "And the problem with that is…?"

"It's crazy! Why would I fall for Bolin?"

Korra turned to Twilight, who simply nodded and smiled, "Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on these two." Korra nodded in response before placing her arm around Asami's shoulder and the two walked off, chatting.

"Want to explain to me what happened?"

"No! Why does everybody keep asking me that?!"

"Maybe because you keep yelling."

"I'm not yelling!" the heiress blinked once she realized what she just said. She reeled back and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Korra assured with a smile, "You know, I've actually gone out with Bolin once, and in my perspective, he'd make a great boyfriend."

"And yet you fell for his taller and broodier brother." Asami said with her arms crossed, while arching an eyebrow. Korra however, remained unfazed.

"True, but that's not why I fell for him in the first place." Asami listened in attentively, slightly eager to learn a bit more about the mystery that was the romance between Korra and Mako.

"Believe it or not, our first breakup kind of opened up my eyes. I used to think that when people fell in love, they just landed where they landed, and they had no choice in the matter afterward. And maybe that's true of beginnings, but I can say it's not true of this, now." as the Avatar explained, Asami looked at her curiously. "I fell in love with Mako, yes. But I stay with him because I choose to. Every day that I wake up, every day that we fight or make mistakes. I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me. And I'm glad I did, because I got to see the truly amazing person underneath that hard shell, and he saw the real me. When you truly love somebody, you love them no matter what. Flaws, perks and all."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"You've been friends with Bolin for a long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"And was he always such a prince charming?"

"No, of course not. Most of the time he's a lovable goof." her cheeks flustered, "He's one of my best friends. He's always been there for me, even when I didn't ask him to. I never thought much about it before but now..."

Korra placed a hand over her friend's shoulder, "Asami, nobody and _nothing_ can force you to love someone against your wishes. You have to _want_ to be with that person. That's what happened between me and Mako. Maybe that's what you're realizing now about Bolin."

Asami remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "…I'll admit I am kind of starting to grow attracted to him but…there's still Opal. I practically threw him at her and now they're together and for some reason it bugs me. But I still want him to be happy because…his happiness means more to me."

Korra laughed, "That's exactly how I felt when I had to let Mako go so he could be with you after what happened with your father. I did it for the right reasons but it was still pretty painful for me."

"Korra I am so sorry for putting you through that."

Korra waved her hand casually, "Hey, it's no big deal now. Water under the bridge. But I do suggest you explore these feelings better to understand what it is you need to do."

"But I still don't know why these emotions are so new and strange to me. And why is it happening now? I want him to be happy but not with Opal and I feel terrible and-" she clenched her head as she groaned in frustration, "Errr! I'm just so confused!"

Korra embraced her distressed friend in a warm hug. "It's okay. I'm probably not the best person to give you advice in this particular field, but I bet there's somebody else who can."

Asami knew who she was referring to. "It's embarrassing. Talking to my ex about having a crush on his brother? I'm not even sure if he could help."

"Have you ever given him a chance?"

Asami began to wonder…did she?

(~)

Inside a room in the air temple, Tenzin sat down to meditate. He was trying to get rid of the anger inside of him from earlier. He knew one day his daughter would become more independent and start making her own decisions and even defy his orders…but why did it have to be today?

As he meditated, he muttered to himself. "Tattoos. How could she think? Focus. Breathe. Bumi ruins everything. In the hill. Focus."

"Taking a little break from teaching?"

Tenzin opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife sitting beside him. Her green eyes shimmering beautifully in the sunlight that entered the room through the windows, one of the many things that stole Tenzin's heart in their youth.

"I've failed. Bumi quit, the rest of the airbenders want to go home. Can't they see that I'm trying to rebuild an entire culture?"

"You know, just because these people can airbend, it doesn't automatically make them Air Nomads."

"Tell me about it."

"I remembered when I moved out of my parents' house to become an Air Acolyte. That first night I was so scared and lonely and the bed was so hard."

"It's actually better for your back." Pema scowled at her husband, "Sorry."

"The point is: I really wanted to be there, but it still took time for me to adjust to feel like I was a part of it all. The people are probably feeling the same way. You have to be patient."

Boy did that phrase sound familiar. "Now I know how Korra feels when I'm talking to her." but non the less, his wife was right, he was being too hard and he needed to be more patient with these people. They are still entirely new to this lifestyle so it was only natural that they would struggle to get the hang of it. Tenzin lovingly and graciously kissed his wife.

"Thank you, Pema."

(~)

Tenzin walked out of the temple, spotting his brother, with Bum-Jun on his shoulder, talking to Yung and a pony airbender. "Bumi, I want to apologize for losing my patience."

But instead of saying 'it's okay,' or 'don't worry about it', Bumi folded his arms, not even bothering to look at his brother, "I'm not talking to you." he said before walking away.

"Hey! Get back here." Tenzin exclaimed, but his brother just ignored him. He realized that he lost his cool yet again and sighed in sadness. He then remembered he had to apologize to his daughter as well. "Where's Jinora?" he asked the airbenders,

Yung responded, "I saw her fly off on her glider with the ponies and her boyfriend."

Tenzin's eyes widened in alarm. "What? Her boyfriend?" his brows furrowed as he muttered bitterly, "Kai!"

(~)

Back at the rustlers' camp, Jinora, Kai, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom along with the bison calves, were all locked in cages loaded onto the truck. The leader of the rustlers, Ganbat smiled wickedly at one of the calves, causing him to wimpier in fear.

"How can you steal these bison. They're endangered." Jinora exclaimed. She and Sweetie Belle were locked up in the same cage with one bison calf while Kai and Apple Bloom were in another right beside them with another calf, and Scootalo was locked with a third one right next to a fourth.

"Well, that's why they're worth so much. The Earth Queen and her fancy friends pay big money for bison steaks and other rare meats. I even heard she ate her dad's pet bear."

"You're disgusting." said Sweetie Belle, and Scootalo blew a raspberry at the man who simply scoffed.

"Wine all you want little pony. You and your friends will pay a handsome price." he walked away, leaving the friends in their cages. Kai came up with an idea,

"Hey, do that spirit beaming thing you did to find me." he said to Jinora.

"That's a great idea!" said Apple Bloom "You can go to the temple for help."

Jinora hugged her legs, "I can't. I'm all cramped in here and I need quiet and time to focus."

Then, Sweetie Belle's little rabbit bird spirit friend manifested and chirped in her shoulder, "Hey, maybe my spirit friend can help with that."

"Great idea, Sweetie Belle." the little spirit landed on Jinora's finger as she whispered her message to it; "Go find Bum-Ju, tell him we're in trouble." The little spirit flew out of the cage. Jinora smiled at the unicorn, "Guess I'm not the only one who's good with spirits."

Sweetie Belle smiled and blushed at the compliment.

(~)

At the temple, Bumi sat near a tree while Bum-Ju chittered with him. "No, I don't think I should apologize. Tenzin just wants to boss everybody around. I'm too old for that."

Bum-Ju chittered.

"Well, let's face it. I'm just not cut out to be an airbender!"

Bum-Ju chittered once again and Bumi pouted as he turned away, "Well, that's your opinion."

Bum-Ju curled up to sleep when Sweetie Belle's spirit friend appeared, chirping franticly, catching Bum-Ju's attention. The two spirits conversed and Bum-Ju jumped onto Bumi, chittering the news.

"Wait, Jinora sent this spirit? Is she in trouble?"

Bum-Ju and the spirit flew off, while Bumi ace chase. There was no doubt that his niece was in danger.

(~)

Meelo and Ikki were training some airbenders in keeping balance when Bumi came running towards them, "Jinora's in trouble. We have to go get her."

"How do you know?" Yung asked.

"Bum-Ju's friend told me." he said referring to the spirits beside him.

"You're able to communicate with the spirits?" Otaku asked in surprise.

"More or less, I get the gist. Let's go."

"Shouldn't Master Tenzin be dealing with this?" Daw asked scratching the back of his newly bald head, "I don't want to get into trouble"

"Master Tenzin isn't here. It's up to us. Ikki and Meelo, grab some bison. Airbenders, move out!"

(~)

The airbenders (both human and pony) followed the spirits on two flying bison, where they landed on a cliffside overlooking the campsite of the men who captured Jinora. Using a telescope, Bumi spied on the rustlers, seeing his niece, Kai and the Crusaders locked up in cages along with the baby bisons.

"Bison rustlers. They've got Kai, Jinora and the Crusaders locked in crates. Looks like they're getting ready to leave, we'll have to move fast."

Daw did not like the idea at all, "I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight with some bison rustlers. I can tell without that telescope that they're mean-looking."

Bumi furrowed his brows in a scowl. These guys needed some serious motivation. He stood up and spoke to the rest of the group, "Listen, this is what we've been training for."

"We haven't been training that long." Daw said.

"That's not important now. Remember how we persevered together on that obstacle course?"

"You actually quit." said Otaku. Bumi looked at him in annoyance….before lowering his shoulders in disappointment. They were right, he did quit. Who would follow a quitter?

He looked over at Bum-Jun who sat on a rock beside him, the light hit his transparent wings, creating a rainbow glow that manifested in Bumi's eyes. What was he thinking? He was no quitter.

"Well, I'm not quitting now. I know we've had a tough time, me more than anyone, but we're airbenders, and there aren't many of us so we've got to stick together. They've got five of our own in cages out there, and we're not leaving until we bring them home."

Meelo stood by his uncle, raising his fist into the air with determination, equaling his uncle's as he shouted with pride;

"Leave no airbender behind!"

(~)

The rustler closed and locked a cage with a bison calf. As the man left, the calves whimpered and Kai took out two twigs and began picking the lock. "In. Down. And twist." the young boy managed to unlock the cage and stepped out along with Scootaloo, the calf tumbled free of the cage. He then proceeded to free Jinora and Sweetie Belle.

"Free the bison first." Jinora said, but before Kai could protest, one of the rustlers grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey! What are you doing out?"

Kai airbended at the rustler, forcing him to let go. The man was thrown towards the campfire and rammed into one of his comrades, both grunted once they hit the ground. The rest of the rustlers ran to get the escapees. Meanwhile, the other airbenders and ponies charged into the camp, catching the attention of the rustlers.

"The airbenders!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

The airbenders all unleashed a combined air attack, but the rustlers defended themselves by earthbending an earth wall. Kai prepared to attack Ganbat, who was able to detect the attack and knocked Kai away with earthbending.

While the airbenders continued to unleash their bending at the rustlers, one of them shot a net at Daw, who had his back turned. However, the incoming of the net created a semi-breeze from which Daw could feel thanks to his shaved head. His eyes widened in alarm and narrowly dodged the attack before counter-attacking at the rustler with an air blast.

Apple Bloom tried to use Kai's twig method to unlock Scootaloo's cage. "Come on, Apple Bloom, hurry up!"

"I'm tryin'! It's not as easy as it looks!"

Ganbat split the airbender group with earthbending, but Meelo was able to leap up the earth wall and knock him off with an air blast. Two airbenders, riding on Ikki's air scooter, snuck up another rustler and managed to ambush him, blasting him against the rock. Bumi let out a war cry and the pony airbenders charged the camp, while Meelo defeated the final rustler. Apple Bloom was nearly done in freeing her friends, but was then dragged by her shirt by Ganbat.

"You're coming with me!"

"Let me go!" Apple Bloom managed to stomp her foot onto the ground, and a rock rose up, sending Ganbat flying up and landing hard on his bum. Apple Bloom couldn't believe it. "What the-"

Ganbat groaned as he stood up again. Apple Bloom took a stance but was roughly shoved aside as the man entered the truck and drove away, "Forget you!" he turned on the vehicle and drove off, at least he would make a buck with two ponies.

"Kai!"

Hearing Jinora's cries, Kai grabbed his glider and pursued the truck, and Apple Bloom hung on to his feet.

"Hang on, Apple Bloom!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Meanwhile, Tenzin flew on Oogie when a heard of wild bisons flew roughly past them in a great hurry. The air nomad was curious as to what had caused their anxiety, he got his answer when he spotted a truck driving down on the road and the bisons flew down towards it. Tenzin squinted his eyes for a better view. "What's going on down there?" he saw what appeared to be a glider chasing after the truck…which carried cages of baby bisons, as well as his daughter.

"Kai! Help!"

Tenzin's heart raced at the sight of his child imprisoned in a cage. "I'm coming Jinora."

Kai caught up with the truck and allowed Apple Bloom to enter through the window, knocking Ganbat down with a powerful kick, which caused the truck to skid out of control. The man was able to regain control and restrained the pony by grabbing the collar of her shirt. Kai then entered the truck and tried to get the man away from the pony, the boy held on to his back, but they both stopped their fighting when they saw some adult bison approaching the truck.

"What the …"

The other adult bison surrounded the truck and Tenzin directed Oogi to knock against the vehicle. Kai and Apple Bloom leaped off the truck and onto Oogi. An adult bison stopped in front of the truck and airbended at the car which was then blown away and Ganbat was forced right out of the vehicle, stunned by the attack. Kai and Apple Bloom leaped off of Oogi, both fuming mad for what he did to the bison and their friends.

Ganbat struggled to stand up. "You got me. I give up."

Apple Bloom was not going to let him off the hook that easily. She grunted as she stomped her foot onto the ground, creating a wave of earth directly at him, causing him to rise up, flip over and land hard on the ground and Kai, in return, aggressively swiped a gust of air at Ganbat, flinging him against the truck. The young boy walked over to him in anger,

"You think you can kidnap Jinora, and all these baby bisons?!" he threw Ganbat upwards before slamming him against the truck once more. Before he could attack again, Apple Bloom stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Stop! I think he's had enough, Kai."

"She's right," Tenzin said. "An airbender never attacks a defenseless opponent." he said…before smiling. "But that was very good technique."

Kai smiled in gratitude and Apple Bloom elbowed him as a sign that she too was impressed.

"And it looks like you finally figured out your bending powers, Apple Bloom."

The pony's eyes widened at the realization, with all of the action going around she didn't have enough time to fully process this. She smiled as she looked down at her hands.

"I can't believe it….I'm an earthbender! Wait till my family hears about this!"

(~)

That evening at the valley of the bisons, the spirits roamed free once more. Sweetie Belle petted the spirit she had made friends with and kissed his head. "It was nice meeting you. Now go on, back to your family." she released the spirit to return to his own kind, but after two seconds, to her surprise, he came flying right back, nuzzling against he cheek.

"Looks like he wants to stay with you." said Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle was a bit surprised, but happy non the less.

"Okay, okay, you can stay. I think I'll call you…Valiant! Because you were so brave to go and find help. If it weren't for you we'd all be halfway to the Earth Queen by now." the little spirit chirped, signaling he liked the name.

As for Ganbat, he got a taste of his own medicine when Bumi locked him within the cramped bison cage. Bumi smiled proudly. "Maybe you boys haven't heard, but there's some new airbenders on these parts. And you never mess with an airbender's bison."

As Tenzin walked towards his brother, Daw spoke to the airbenders, "Without my shaved head, I'd never could have dodged that net. I really felt it coming at me. You guys should totally get shaved."

Tenzin smiled proudly at his big brother. "I'm proud of you. Your connection with the spirits, natural leadership...you remind me of Dad."

Bumi was touched by Tenzin's kind words, but a part of him still felt bad for the way he had acted before. Tenzin wasn't the only one to blame here. "I'm sorry I've been causing you so much trouble. I guess I was just scared of not being able to measure up as an airbender. You know, even though I'm Aang's son, I never really felt like I was a part of the Air Nation before."

Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on Bumi's shoulder. "You are now."

With the bison herd, Ikki and Meelo were playing with the calves while Jinora and Kai snuggled the mother bison. The she licked Jinora in gratitude for what she and her friends had done to save her babies, making the young girl giggle.

"They're so friendly now." Kai said. The group was surprised to see Tenzin walk towards them.

"The bison are the original airbenders. They recognize their own kind." Tenzin kneeled down to his daughter who hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for running off." Jinora apologized.

"I'm just lucky no one's hurt."

"I know."

Once they ended the hug, Tenzin fiddled a bit with the hairs on Jinora's forehead. "But I also realized that perhaps I was too harsh on you."

"Does that mean I can get my airbender tattoos?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's hard for me to believe that my little girl is grown up enough to have her tattoos. I'll promise I'll think about it. Fair enough?"

"Yeah."

Father and daughter turned around at the sound of Kai's voice, "Jinora, look. They're flying!"

The adorable calves awkwardly ascend up into the air, bleating and kicking their feet aimlessly. The crusaders joined the group, swooning over the cuteness of the calves learning how to fly for the very first time. It was a truly beautiful sight for Tenzin to see, seeing these creatures learning to stand on their own….just like his daughter. He smiled as he observed the creatures.

"I guess everyone is growing up."

(~)

Asami followed the sound of guitar strings and spotted Mako leaning against a pillar, playing his father's guitar. Ever since he got it, he enjoyed playing it in his free time. She suspected it was either to relax or brighten up his mood. She took in a deep breath and approached the firebender who stopped playing when he saw her.

"Hey. Listen I want to apologize for blowing up at you before."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I should have known not to get involved with how you were feeling. I'm still trying to get the hang of this, 'being more sympathetic' thing."

Asami smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know you've never always been the 'in touch with your feelings' kind of guy." she said while using air quotes.

Mako chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "It's just, when I saw the way you looked at Bolin it really reminded me of when I started falling for Korra. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I made. I care about you Asami and after everything you've been through, and I apologize for being the cause of most of it, you deserve happiness. That's all I want for you."

Asami was grateful to have a friend like Mako who cared so much about her well being and happiness. "I know you're just looking out for me and you were right before, I should have been honest with my feelings. Problem is I just didn't know what my feelings are exactly. Korra gave me some advice earlier and it helped a lot but I still feel kind of lost."

Mako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Look, I can't say for sure what's going to happen. Maybe things will work out with Bolin, maybe they won't, but you'll never know if you don't try and figure it our instead of wondering "what if". And besides, if something is really meant to be, it'll find a way. Always."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know…just listen carefully and be patient. Sometimes the answer can come in…unexpected ways."

With the advice from both Korra and Mako, things suddenly began to make more sense for Asami, her feelings no longer appeared so alien to her, though still a tad new and strange, but now far less confusing than before.

"Thanks Mako. Thanks for being there for me."

"I'll always be here for you, Asami. Whenever you need me."

The young heiress happily embraced Mako in a warm hug as he returned the gesture, she felt the warmth and love of a big brother. She was one lucky girl to have been blessed with such great friends. The two were then interrupted when Pinkie Pie came running towards them.

"Hey guys! Come on!" she eagerly took their hands and led them to the very center of Su's estate, where everyone else was gathered, including Princess Luna, Lin and Su as well as the rest of her family.

"What's going on?" Asami asked.

"I have no idea." said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie stood before everyone, smiling her signature happy smile.

"Good evening everybody! And everypony! I'm sure you're all wondering why you're all here. Well, I won't tell you…I'll show you! Varrick, do the thing!"

The man gave her a thumbs up and plugged in the two outlets, everybody's eyes widened with wonder as the trees and buildings all around the estate were suddenly illuminated with stunning lights, all in various colors of the rainbow, primarily the color coats of the Mane Six. The lights were all around the pedestals and the bushes, giving it all an enchanting magical fairytale demeanor. And last but not least, a spotlight shone from one of the towers, controlled by a guard, revealing two poles stood in opposite sides of the place with strings of Chinese lanterns hanging from them, all in multicolor, giving Su's entire home looking like a rainbow kingdom.

Everybody was astonished by the beauty of it all. Su was breathless, "It's beautiful!"

"Wow! This is incredible!" Korra said in awe, but then her expression shifted to one of confusion, "Wait, when did you guys get all of this?"

"And why didn't we see any of you guys putting it all up?" Mako asked.

Pinkie Pie simply winked. "That's a Pinkie Secret."

Mako decided to just roll with it, whatever Pinkie Pie did, it was best not to question it…ever.

"Since we've been in Zaofu for a while now, and Opal will be leaving for the Air Temple soon, I figured we should have a "Farewell-Good luck Opal, and Lin and Su rekindled their sisterly-hood, Rainbow Party!"

Su smiled graciously at the gesture, "Pinkie Pie, this was so thoughtful. Thank you."

"Aww, it was nothing. You should thank Varrick too, he was a big help."

Varrick blushed at the compliment, "Well, it was Pinkie's brilliant party planning that did most of the work."

"It has all of the rainbow colors." said Opal, her eyes twinkling.

"This is all marvelous, darling." Rarity said, "But I'm afraid we're not properly dressed." she said, looking down at her very stylish outset, but didn't seem to fit the theme of the party. Until Korra got an idea.

"I think I can help with that." her forehead star began to glow as she rose her hands, using her conjuring magic as sparkles emitted from her finger tips, circling all around everyone. Suddenly, the Mane Six's outfits began to change, transforming into more rocker-like outfits with colorful patters and multi-colored streaks on their manes and tails.

(Their Equestria Girl Rainbow Rocks outfits. The promotional ones.)

Korra's outfit changed as well, earning a sleeveless blue top with cyan blue straps and a butterfly-like pattern which faded from pale pink to blue to white, and a diamond-like shape with a white circle in the center, similar to Raava's. Underneath the shirt was a transparent tank top, and around her waist was an aqua ribbon with a blue opal gem and a long piece of the ribbon extending downwards which faded from aqua to pale blue, almost looking like a tail. Her pants were slim with up the knee blue boots similar to her old ones. Her hair was down and wore her tiara and had some aqua green colored streaks added with her already pale blue one. Her arm band and arm warmers remained the same.

Mako's outfit also changed, tuning into one very similar to what he was already wearing, only now he had a new red scarf, longer than his old one which reached down and was attached to the belt round his waist, which had a golden flame belt buckle, and the tips of the scarf faded from red, to orange to bright yellow, representing a tail, flame emblems appeared on his gloves, and his guitar gained flame-like details around its edges, and a single orange red streak was on the side of his head and a patch of a police badge with a flame behind it was on the left side of his shirt.

Bolin wore a similar outfit to his own, only he had a sash around his waist, emerald green in color with an earth kingdom symbol on it as the rest of the sash faded from green to pale green-yellow. Bolin had brown wrist bands and a patch of Pabu's head on the right side of his shirt and a yellow-green streak on his right side of his head.

Asami wore a dress, had cut on the left side. It was dark magenta in color with the image on a gear in pale magenta color, she wore a short sleeved jacket with a high collar and a purple ribbon similar to Korra's only purple with a gear broach and the ribbon faded from purple to yellow at the end. She wore dark magenta pants and long black boots. Her hair had yellow and purple streaks.

Lin and Su's outfits became brighter, Lin's police uniform changed into a lovely metal clan-like dress, similar to Su's. Both gained green streaks in their hair. Opla's ought changed too, turning into a dress-like version of her normal outfit, which had bright yellow tints on the edges of her green shirt and her hair had yellow and green streaks.

Even Princess Luna's dress gained light purple and pink tints around it, and lovely light white eyeshadow. Basically, everyone's outfits became rainbow-fied. Korra's conjuring magic was improving. Pinkie Pie jumped up happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!"

It didn't take long for the entire estate to get into the party mood, Su and her entire family as well as the guards were all dancing to the beat of the music. A male guard played on the drums while a female one played a tambourine while Mako played his guitar. The firebender then spotted Flash Sentry standing by a pillar, looking grin. Mako stepped away from the guards and approached his friend.

"Korra told me what happened today."

"I felt so embarrassed I couldn't say anything."

"You still have a chance."

"Now? In front of everyone?"

"For crying out loud Flash, if you love Twilight it doesn't matter when, where or how you tell her, all that matters is that you say it with your heart. That's what she really cares about."

Flash thought about this for a moment, maybe Mako was right. Maybe he was trying too hard to make the moment perfect when all he really had to do was just say it. Then, he got a brilliant idea.

"Thanks Mako. You're right, maybe I've been a bit hard on myself. But this party just gave me a great idea."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

"No, really! And I'm going to need your help." Flash then spoke with Opal, whispering something into her ear, making the young airbender smile with glee.

"Of course! That would be so romantic."

Korra and Twilight were happily chatting when Wei and Huan walked up to them, both with regrettable expressions on their faces and their hands behind their backs. Both Twilight and Korra folded their arms in disapproval.

"What do you boys want?" Twilight asked. The girls were surprised to see Wei hand Twilight a bouquet of simple-looking flowers and Huan gave Korra an identical one.

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior." Huan said. "It was foolish and disrespectful of us to compete for your affections."

Wei hung his head, "Yeah. We should have respected your feelings but instead we acted like selfish jerks."

"Been there!" Bolin said from afar, remembering the time when he tried to get Korra to fall for him instead of respecting her choice.

Korra smiled proudly at the boys. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for starting this whole thing."

"Don't be, we were the idiots."

"Well, Wei was more of an idiot than I was." Huan said.

"Hey!"

"Ahem!" Korra arched an eyebrow at them, the two boys were not going to get into another fight.

"Sorry."

Korra smiled and then she kissed both boys on the cheek, making them blush. Then, to her surprise, the two boys swooned and passed out, both with happy smiles on their faces, faces flustered and tiny hearts floating around their heads. Korra and Twilight exchanged surprised looks.

"I'll never understand human boys." said Twilight.

"Me neither."

Then, Mako took a microphone and caught everybody's attention. "Excuse me, everybody. Good evening, sorry to interrupt but, my friend Flash here would like to say a few words to a very special girl."

Twilight's eyes widened and Korra squealed with delight. Flash stood beside Mako and he handed him the mic. Twilight smiled, excitedly waiting what Flash would say or do. The anthro pegasus took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Twilight, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…and now I finally know how."

He nodded his head to cue Mako to strum his guitar as Flash sang,

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on_

_With the best of em_

Mako strum his guitar, soon he was playing a speedy and more upbeat rhythm while Flash sang, with each word Twilight's heart was all aflutter.

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive_

_Incredible_

Rarity and Fluttershy sighed dreamily. This was so romantic

_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

With each word he walked closer and closer to Twilight, and held her hand while looking deep into her eyes.

_And I want you to know, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat_

_Yeah._

Then, Twilight began to sing the next verse.

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

**Flash and Twilight;**

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you like a love song_

Once the song came to a close, everyone applauded for the couple, who really didn't pay any attention for they were too busy looking into each others eyes.

"I love you, too." Twilight said and the two embraced. Flash felt like a hugh weight had been lifted right off of his shoulders. Twilight loved him back, not that he doubted it, but still. He felt pretty stupid for not having the courage to have said it before, but the important thing was that he said it.

Seeing the two so happy was exactly the kind of boost Asami needed. She spotted Bolin, still clapping for the happy couple and noticed Korra hug Mako. The heiress approached the earthbender, her heart pounding.

"Hey, Bolin."

"Oh, hey Asami. Great outfit."

"Thanks, you too. So, listen Bo, I…I've been meaning to tell you something. About, Opal-"

"I know, she's great right?" That wasn't what Asami wanted to hear but he continued, "I mean, she's not like Eska or Ginger, she's…different."

The happiness in his voice made Asami's heart shatter. "So, you're happy, hu?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Asami looked downcast, she should have known that this was stupid. But then, Bolin's happy tone changed to a more relaxed, but still happy one, "I have you to thank for that."

This somehow caught Asami's attention. Her eyes sparkled.

"You said all I had to do was be myself and you were right. Whenever I felt unsure on what to say, I always think about that conversation we had. You have no idea how much your words meant to me."

Asami blinked in surprise and she blushed, "Wait, are you saying you think about me when you're with her?"

At that moment, Bolin's eyes widened in shock. In a way, what Asami said was kind of true, he did think about her a lot recently, especially with Opal, but at first he assumed it was like having her as a guardian angel to help him with his insecurities. But, did it mean something else? Did it?

"Oh, no, I, I mean yes but, well-" Bolin was cut off when Asami kissed him lovingly….on his cheek. Bolin was very surprised by this, the way Asami kissed was…well…very nice. His heart was all aflutter now.

"I'm glad you're happy." Asami said. Then, Opal walked over to Bolin and took his arm.

"Come on Bolin, let's dance."

"All right!" Bolin reverted back to his upbeat self as Asami watched them leave with a content smile on her face. Mako and Korra approached the heiress looking at her with concern.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

Asami smiled at the two. "Yeah. You were right before, Mako. If something is meant to be, it'll happen." Asami then joined the rest of the friends on the dance floor, while Korra and Mako both looked at her in confusion, then at each other, then at Opal and Bolin dancing and finally at each other. They placed two and two together and smiled, realizing what had happened.

Pinkie Pie stood in the very center and whistled to Varrick. The man placed the spotlight on the pony as she, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack danced and Pinkie sang;

(A parody mashup of Shake Your Tail and Make a Wish)

_Get your hooves up!_

_Party's starting out right now!_

_Everypony, everypony get down!_

_Time to have some fun, let's not waste our time now_

_We're all here and it's time to ignite the lights!_

Mako played his guitar while Bolin played on the drums and Fluttershy played the tambourine as Rainbow Dash took her place and danced with her pony friends.

_Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail!_

_Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail _

_Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Oh, oh. _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

Korra and Asami joined in the fun as they sang to the crowd who danced happily along to the beat and Twilight and Flash danced together. And as they sang, Jinora and Kai and the Crusaders laid happily with the sky bisons and Bumi joked round with his little brother, who at least tolerated his antics.

It was good that things changed.

**Korra;**

_Starting out great and it just got better_

_Everyday you'll learn a little bit more _

**Asami;**

_Time to celebrate now we're all together_

_Make your dreams come true, what are you waiting for_

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Close your eyes and you will see, my little pony friends_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

**Rarity; **

_Think of all the changes you can make_

_Why should this ever have to end!_

**All Together;**

_Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail!_

_Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail _

_Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight_

As they sang the chorus, Su danced with her husband, Lin danced with her nephews, Spike danced with Naga, Pabu and the spirit trio while Princess Luna danced with Su's eldest son.

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_(Shake your tail, shake your tail)_

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_(Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight)_

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_(Shake your tail, shake your tail)_

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_(Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight)_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Shake your tail because we're here to have a party tonight!_

(~)

**What? Did you think I was going to make this a total repeat of what happened in the Spirit of Competition? I aint that predictable. **


	8. The Terror Within

_*(~)*_

_**Proverbs 12:22~**_

_The Lord detests lying lips, but he delights in those who tell the truth._

_*(~)*_

**The Terror Within**

Korra's eyes were fixed on Wing, both standing on opposite sides of the garden, facing one another. The breeze against Korra's dark brown and blue hair, leaves bellowing in the wind. Around her waist was a band with metallic cables. The Mane Six stood by a corner, anxiously awaiting for the match to begin, while Pinkie Pie was eating popcorn, watching with anticipation. However, one pony was already tired of the wait.

"Start already!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

With a confident grin, Wing fired two meteorites at Korra, but the princess dodged them before sending her metal cable at the young man. He dodged it twice, trapped it on the ground with his foot and bended it back at her. The impact of the cable knocked Korra to the ground, now entangled with her own cables. The Avatar scowled at the boy, this was pretty embarrassing for her, trapped by her own weapons.

"I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!" Wing said excitedly…while his twin brother scowled a few feet from his right.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend." Wei said, referring to Bolin who was struggling to bend a meteorite in his palms.

"Hang on, I think I got it. Let me just try this." he grunted as he tried to plaster the meteorite in between his hands, but to no avail and dropped it. "Nope, okay maybe- " Bolin was cut off when he got nailed with a slab of metal by Wei.

"Draw by fire. It's the best way to learn metalbending." Wei instructed. He was really disappointed that he not only got stuck with a lousy pathetic excuse for a metalbender, but that his twin got the opportunity to spar with the hot Princess Avatar. Sure, she rejected his infatuations, and he was kind of over it, but that still didn't kill the fact that he could have been sparring with a powerful, and beautiful, princess alicorn. Instead he got stuck with Bolin.

Bolin ducked as Wei sent a meteorite towards him. He quickly bended a pebble from the ground at his attacker, directly hitting his forehead.

"Agh!"

Right on cue, Mako and Asami, as well as the spirit trio, joined the ponies. "Whoa. Nice shot, Bolin!" Mako said proudly while Wei winced in pain from the impact. "But I thought you were supposed to be practicing metalbending, not earthbending."

"Yeah, cheater." Wei crossed his arms, bitterly.

"Mako, metalbending is extremely difficult." Bolin said, "No one gets it right away, if they can get it at all! It's not normal!"

Right on cue, Korra was able to dodge Wing's incoming attacks by kicking it with her leg, despite having her hips and hands being wrapped with the metal cables. A happy and confident grin on her face as she broke free of the cables with her bending and used them to knock Wing off his feet, flipping him over and landing on the ground. Korra's wings spread open, making a quick air flip into the sky while shouting in victory,

"Woo-hoo! Metalbending champion!" when she landed she flexed her muscles. It always felt good to win. The Mane Six, Spike included, broke into cheers and embraced the Avatar in a victorious group hug, praising her for her success.

Bolin rolled his eyes, "Oh sure. She's the Avatar, and part alicorn! Technically speaking, she's not normal-OW!" Bolin got his punishment when Korra bended a pebble at his forehead, making the earthbender groan in frustration.

"Ya walked right into that one." said Rainbow Dash.

"Guys, it's time to get cleaned up." said Asami with a smile, "Tonight is Opal's farewell dinner."

Bolin sighed sadly, "Oh, now I have to say bye to Opal? This is the worst day ever!" he slumped his shoulders as he walked away. Mako noticed that Asami still had a smile on her face.

"Are you smiling?"

"What? No, no of course not….and I still smiling?"

"Yes."

"Did Bolin notice?"

"No."

"Good."

(~)

Everyone gathered around the dinning hall, Flash and Twilight sat closest together, happily chatting. Mako attempted to take a seat next to his girlfriend…until it was unexpectedly taken by his boss, who didn't even acknowledge his presence until she sat down.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Me? No, no I just…never mind." not wanting to negotiate, Mako sucked it up and sat on the opposite side of the table, right next to Princess Luna. She felt pity for the young boy's embarrassment.

Opal smiled graciously at the chef after he placed her dinner plate before her. "Thanks for making my favorite meal."

"I'm really going to miss you, Opal. No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do."

Bolin sat close to Opal, Varrick was to his left as were Asami, Korra, Lin, as were the rest of the Mane Six. Spike sat on Rarity's lap.

"Every time I eat raw kale, I'm going to think of you." Bolin said to Opal, who smiled.

"You're so sweet."

Hearing this made Asami want to puke. She didn't express it much, but her furrowed brows and pouty lips were a tad hard to miss as the two continued their conversation.

"This stinks!" Bolin said sadly, "We were just starting to get to know each other, and now you're off to the Northern Air Temple."

"We'll be together soon. You guys are coming up after finding more airbenders, right?"

"Yeah, but that's… in the future. Ugh, I hate the future!"

Opal held up a piece of kale and fed it to Bolin, "Until then, we'll always have kale." she said as Bolin took a bite of the raw food, smiling romantically.

Asami did her best to hide her bitterness, as much as she didn't want to hate Opal, whenever she looked at Bolin with those eyes, she wanted to sink her nails into a wall, scratching the surface.

While Bolin chewed on the kale, Varrick leaned in a bit closer to him. "Kid, can I give you some relationship advice?"

"Umm, no thanks."

"Well, your loss." Varrick then took from his pocket a new contraption which kind of looked like a remote control of some kind. He enthusiastically showed it to Asami and Korra. "Check out my latest invention: an airbender finder."

"Wait, that can find airbenders?" Korra asked as Asami took the machine from Varrick. Pinkie Pie appeared before them, standing behind Korra's chair, looking at the object in awe.

"Oooooooh! Does it work?"

"Of course it works, try it."

Asami pointed the device toward Korra and Pinkie Pie, scanning them up and down, but nothing happened. The contraption remained silent not making a single reaction to the two airbenders present. The heiress handed the invention back to Varrick. "I think it's broken."

"It's not broken. They need to airbend into it!" Varrick responded, feeling a tad offended, "How else do you expect the thing to work?"

The three girls looked at one another with skeptical looks. Meanwhile, Mako who sat on the opposite side couldn't hear a thing they were saying. He couldn't even hear a conversation between his girlfriend and friends. "What's going on? I can't hear anything. I hate sitting down here!" he then noticed Aiwei next to him, scowling in his direction. "Uh, not because of you."

"I can tell you're lying."

Mako slumped on his chair and sipped his drink with an embarrassed expression.

Suyin stood up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, if I could have your attention please? Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend, and soon to be airbending master." she leaned down and kissed her precious girl's head. Wei and WIng teared up at the touching scene, while Huan simply rolled his eyes unamused.

"Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era!"

Everyone rose their glass for a toast.

"I'm so proud of you, Opal." Fluttershy said, "We're really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you all too."

"Make us proud, kid." said Rainbow Dash with a wink.

(~)

Near sunset, an airship took off as Opal waved goodbye from the window.

Fluttershy; "Bye, Opal!"

Applejack; "See you soon!"

Rarity; "Tell my sister I miss her!"

Rainbow Dash; "Knock em dead!"

The young woman smiled as she watched her new pony friends waving at her as she left. "Goodbye. Goodbye, everybody!"

"Opal!" Pinkie Pie began running closer to the ledge and took out a megaphone, took in a deep breath and shouted into the object;

"_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEEEEE!**_….Do you think she heard me?" Pinkie asked her friends…who were all covering their ears from the powerful scream enhanced by the megaphone. It was so loud it not only messed up their hair but half of the mountainside shook like an earthquake. Leave it to Pinkie Pie to break the laws of physics.

As the airship grew farther and farther away, one of the Metal Clan guards spoke on her walkie-talkie. "Lock it down for the night." she said before walking off. Once the airship was nearly out of sight, Lin turned to Korra and the ponies. "We'll head out first thing in the morning." as she walked inside, Bolin sighed sadly.

"It'll be okay, Bolin." said Fluttershy as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really going to miss her though…" a brief sad silence took over, until he spoke again, "On the upside I don't have to eat that raw kale for a while."

"Wait, I thought you liked it." Korra said in disbelief.

"Not really. I can't stand that taste in my mouth! I'm surprised I could hold it down."

"You know you're going to have to tell her, right?"

Bolin slumped his shoulders, "Yeah. I know." as he followed the others inside, Fluttershy and Korra walked next to him, with their arms on his back in comfort. As they walked inside, Mako arched an eyebrow and smiled cheekily at Asami.

"What?" she asked. Mako did not answer, but simply kept on his smile. Asami scoffed, "Shut up!

(~)

That night, Korra combed her now loose hair while everypony else got ready for bed. Rarity placed on her sleeping mask and tucked herself in, while the others got themselves into bed their own ways. Korra was the last to tuck in. She wore a simply white tank top with baggy pajama pants. She began wishing everyone good night.

"Goodnight, girls."

"Good night, Korra."

With a flick of her finger, she turned the lights off and drifted off to sleep while Naga slept on the side of the room. But as they all drifted off, from a slight opening in Korra's bag, the mysterious chest shimmered, emitting a faint rainbow-like glow.

(~)

Mako and Bolin were already in their pajamas, ready to hit the hay. Flash tapped his hooves onto the pillow to make it more comfy and laid down. Spike had his own bed, a basket, similar to his one back home, and curled in to sleep. The spirit trio were playing and wrestling each other on Mako's sheets. The firebender placed his hands on his hips in an authoritative fashion.

"Okay kids, playtime's over. Time for bed." Ali, Mika and San chirped sadly in protest, but Mako remained firm. "We need gotta be ready to leave by tomorrow, you need your rest."

The spirits decided to obey and flew off the bed, allowing Mako to tuck himself, and the spirits to sleep beside him. They all rested themselves on his head, shoulder or side, nuzzling against him. Mako smiled, these little guys really did grow on him. But before he could drift off, he noticed his brother was still awake, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hey, Bolin. You okay?"

Flash rose up from his pillow, looking at his friend with concern. "You look blue."

Spike also sat up, "I'd say he's more pale."

Flash rolled his eyes, "No, Spike I mean he's depressed."

"Oh."

Bolin sighed. His back was towards them as he looked at the window at the full moon. Spike scrawled up beside him on his right while Flash flew up and sat on his left. "What's eating you, bro?"

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food-chain!" Spike began to laugh at his joke, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, get it? The Food-chain? Ha, ha, ha,…" he slowly stopped laughing as he looked at the glare he received from Flash. "...okay."

Bolin didn't laugh at all, he simply sat there looking up at the moon though the open window. Illuminating the room with it's soft glow.

"When Opal left I expected to feel like there would be a void in me. Kind of like how Mako felt when Korra went missing. Twice. I miss her, but I'm not entirely sad she's gone. I mean, I am sad but not the kind of sad I thought I would be. And it got me thinking…do I even like Opal in that way at all?"

"Well, I don't think I can answer that for you, little bro." Mako confessed.

Bolin stood up from his bed and turned to his brother. "But what do I do? Opal likes me and I don't want to hurt her feelings. But I'm still not sure about how I feel."

Mako knew that the times has come for him to pass down his knowledge of past relationships. The good kind. "Bolin, believe me, I get where you're coming from. I know it can be difficult to tell the difference between an infatuation and true love, especially when you're new to it. But if there is _anything_ important that I've learned in my past experiences is that sometimes you've got to look deep down inside and find not what you really want, but what you really _need_."

Bolin took in the words of his older brother, it wasn't anything like when he gave him advice on how to deal with Eska, no this time Mako sounded different. He didn't tell him to do the initiative, nor did he give him a direct answer, he simply offered him a way to do so. And even though he wasn't expecting something like this, especially from his big, often cynical, brother, he felt it inside that he at the very least had what he needed.

"Thanks Mako. You know, I'm really glad you were thrown in jail after Varrick framed you."

Mako chuckled, "And why is that?"

"I guess in a way, it made you a better man."

Bolin went to bed, a smile of relief on his face, and Mako smiled proudly at his brother, before he too drifted off to sleep. Flash smiled proudly at his two 'brothers', and then he heard the sound is sniffles. It was Spike, crying into a piece of tissue paper.

"That's so beautiful."

(~)

That night, while everyone was sound asleep, a very, very familiar group of criminals snuck their way into the city of Zaofu. They hid behind a pillar as a guard walked past them from above and moved forward. Zaheer and his companions had finally reached their target; the Avatar. And this time, they would not fail.

Bolin laid on his back, snoring and mumbled in his sleep. "Kale, no kale ... Opal …sorry…."

While he mumbled, Pabu instinctively woke up at the sound of something from outside, even Ali heard it. Pabu hopped over to the window sill and looked out. Ali, having been the only one to have woken up, flew beside Pabu and also looked out the window. The two noticed four figures sneaking among the bushes. The fire ferret squeaked loudly in alarm in an attempt to wake his owner. Bolin stirred awake.

"What? What's going on?" he sunk back down to his pillow in annoyance. "Pabu, sleep!"

Ali flew towards her 'papa' and began tugging on his ear. Mako woke up with a groan, "Ali, stop pulling on daddy's ear. We'll play tomorrow."

Ali then tried to wake up her brother and sister, but Mika refused to wake up while San was sound asleep, even a bulldozer couldn't wake him up. Ali and Pabu rushed over to Flash and Spike. Pabu licked Spike's face, and the dragon turned around, covering his face with a blanket in an attempt to ignore the ferret. Ali pulled on Flash's ear and he shooed her away with his wing. Ali chirped in annoyance, nobody would listen to her or Pabu.

(~)

Zaheer directed his gang onward to the adjacent bedroom window: Korra's. The Avatar and ponies were all sound asleep while Pinkie Pie muttered in her slumber as she snored;

"Cake…cheese….balloons…waffle iron."

The criminals crouched down beside the window, and Ming-Hua began carving a hole into the window by using her water arm. Naga stirred awake at hearing the commotion. The beast stood up and roared, but she was quickly knocked out by shirshu-spit darts that flew towards her, striking her left side. She whimpered and landed on the ground, paralyzed. The rest of the girls immediately woke up at the sound,

"Stuffed monkeys!" Pinkie exclaimed randomly once she awoke.

The girls spotted the criminals at the window, coming face to face with them for the first time. Zaheer bended a blast of air into the window but Korra avoided it and jumped out of her bed, attempting to firebend, until she was hit by a dart that struck her left leg as she landed. The Mane Six all got up, ready to attack, but then they were all struck down by the same darts, mostly Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. The three lost all feeling in their legs and fell to the ground. For the remaining group, Zaheer unleashed another airblast, which contained a metallic net and entrapped Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Korra tried to get up but she felt the darts begin to take affect. He hand shook as she tried to reach for it to take it out, but she soon lost the feeling in her body. Korra grunted, trying to move but her body would not listen. She was now completely paralyzed as she laid down against Naga, completely helpless. She felt her vision become hazy as Ghazan kneeled down to her. Korra's eyes were still open, but she could no longer see anything. Everything was too hazy or to dark in color for her to make out, however, Ghazan could still see her electric blue eyes perfectly. As he prepared to take her, he briefly stopped.

"What is it?" P'Li asked impatiently and she too looked at Korra.

Her eyes. Her eyes looked strange, almost as if rainbow colors danced in them, colors that matched each of the color coats of the ponies. The two had never seen anything so lovely, the very sight of it filled them up with a warm feeling, one that seemed familiar. But they quickly reminded themselves why they were here; to take the Avatar. No more, no less. Then, P'Li spotted something in the corner of the room; it was an object glowing inside a bag. She quickly walked over and took the object, seeing it was a small octagon-shaped chest, emitting a faint rainbow glow, identical to the one in the Avatar's eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to this object.

With three of the ponies completely helpless, the other ponies struggled in the net. If only they had brought more darts, they didn't entirely know just how many ponies the Avatar would have. To their surprise, the ponies caught in the net began to change, their pony bodies changing into human form, breaking free from their trap. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy attempted to airbend at the criminals, but Zaheer blasted them all away with his own air blasts, the girls were slammed against the wall. Ghazan carried Korra over his shoulder and they all made a run for it. Rarity quickly grabbed her water skin while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie carried their immobilized friends and ran after the criminals. P'Li had taken the chest with her. She didn't know what value it served, but whatever it was, she was going to find out.

(~)

Pabu once again leaped onto the bed, chattering franticly to get his owner's full attention. This time, he was successful.

"Huh? What? Oh, Pabu." the fire ferret jumped back to the window. "It's not play time right now. Okay, we are seriously going to have to have a talk- _**WHAT THE HECK!**_" Bolin's eyes widened in horror at seeing four people he did not recognize, carrying an unconscious Avatar. "They've got Korra. _**THEY'VE GOT KORRA!**_"

At the sound of this, Mako immediately woke up and ran out of the room at full speed. Flash, now in anthro form, along with Spike also ran out quickly. Once outside, Mako began throwing fire blasts at the enemies.

"Let her go!"

Bolin send at a boulder shortly after Mako's attack, but P'Li absorbed the fire, while Ming-Hua stopped the boulder with waterbending. She sent a line of water at the brothers, but was suddenly countered by another water whip, which then froze up to Ming-Hua's water arm and shattered.

"Give back our friend you rat's nest!" Rarity exclaimed angrily, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both carried their unconscious friends on their arms. They quickly ran to the brothers to assist them. P'Li and Zaheer attacked with their respected elements, which Mako and Bolin also avoided. They hide behind a pillar along with Spike and while Rarity and Fluttershy attempted to attack with their respected elements, Fluttershy held Applejack with one arm.

Mako yelled to the guards at the top towers, "They've got Korra!"

The guards turned on a light, as well as various others, which were shone onto the criminals, revealing them to everyone. "So much for the element of surprise." said Ming-Hua.

"Back-up plan." said Ghazan.

P'Li turned and blasted combustion at the guards who were operating the lights, shooting them off. She fired another blast and the impact knocked down Mako, Bolin, Flash, Spike and the others who stopped right near Asami's door. Wearing her nightgown, she ran outside, seeing the unconscious Rainbow Dash and Applejack, she held them close. Rarity assisted Mako in getting up while Pinkie assisted Bolin.

"We can't let them take her." Mako said in despair.

"I don't think they're going to get far. Look!" Asami gestured her head to the guards, who where now attacking the criminals, but unfortunately the guards were easily overpowered. The criminals tried to flee, but were stopped in their tracks as they were now surrounded with slabs of metal, bent by Lin Beifong. Su, Wei and Wing added onto the pile. Princess Luna emerged from her chambers, flapping her wings and rose a few feet from the ground, her horn glowing, ready to fight. The guards stood around the slaps of metal which now contained the criminals.

"We have you surrounded. It's over. Release the Princess Avatar!"

Suddenly, to everyone's shock and surprise, lava began to flow out from underneath the pile. Luna quickly grabbed Lin and flew her to safer ground beside their comrades. They all watched in horror and shock as the pillars around the criminals crumbled down, revealing that Ghazan was bending the lava. Bolin could not believe his eyes.

"No way! That guy is lavabending! That's awesome ... ly not good for us."

While the guards tried their best to get to the criminals, Korra slowly began to regain consciousness, witnessing her captures attacking her friends and the guards of Zaofu. Her eyes spanned from the four criminals, getting a better depiction of their appearances. One was a man with long dark hair in green clothing and various tattoos on his arms and a very tall woman with a braid and eye tattoo on her forehead. She had heard about these kinds of people; combustion benders. They could unleash fire blasts with their minds through those eye marks. Another one was a woman who apparently had no arms but was bending water to make her own, giving her an octopus-like vibe. The last person was a man with an airbender staff and bald head. Her intuition told her this was Zaheer.

In Flash's arms, a pony Twilight began to stir awake, her consciousness slowly returning, which could only mean that Korra was coming to as well.

"I'm going to create some cover. We've got to get out of here!" Zaheer said and then began to airbend a mask of smoke from Ghazan's lava, but was caught by the wrist by a cable of one of the guards, who managed to reel Zaheer off the platform. Bolin, Mako, Lin, Asami, Flash, Spike, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Luna and the Metal Clan members took cover together behind a slab of metal in order to avoid the criminals' attacks. Asami held Rainbow Dash close while Fluttershy continued to hold Applejack.

"How did they get in here?" Lin asked her sister.

"I don't know, but we're not letting them escape!"

They all looked over, as three guards used more metal slabs to create a bridge to get to the criminals. Ghazan knocked the guards off with earthbending.

"There's no way to cross that moat." Asami said. Then, Princess Luna spread open her wings and flew upwards. Her horn glowed brightly, unleashing a powerful blue magical blast at the attackers, nearly knocking them down. Ming-Hua attempted to waterbed at her but the moon princess easily dodged the attack.

"Release the Avatar! This instant!"

P'Li took in a deep breath and began to unleash her combustion at the princess, who easily dodged her attacked by flying around them, unleashing her own attacks. The others watched in fear and worry as Luna attacked them, trying to reach for Korra. But at last, P'Li's attacks did their job, striking Luna on her right wing. The princess cried out in pain as she fell.

"Princess Luna!"

Luckily, Luna managed to land where the lava had not touched, rolling on the ground with a grunt. Lin and Su rushed to her aid and led her with the others behind the wall. "Are you alright?" Su asked with concern. Luna inspected her wing, it was badly wounded by the impact but it wasn't too serious.

"My wing will be alright, but I can not fly."

This was bad; Korra was being kidnaped, three of the ponies were paralyzed and useless at the moment, one of the criminals created a lava river which no once could get across and now Luna couldn't fly. Su then looked up at the ceiling dome and an idea formed in her head.

"Don't worry, we don't need to cross. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables."

"That's a great idea." Lin said sarcastically, "Except we'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees us."

"She's a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily."

"Bolin can land a shot." Mako said, surprising his brother.

"I can?"

"He can?" Spike asked.

"You have to take her out right before we drop down." Su instructed,

"I do?" Bolin asked again

"He does?" Spike asked again.

(~)

With her wing banged with a blanket, Luna, Lin Su and her twin boys all stood on top of the dome of their home. Wei turned to his brother "Open the hatch." his twin obeyed his orders and used his metalbending to open the two metal plates on the floor. Lin and Su were both tied with cables around their upper torsos, ready to lower down and retrieve Korra. Lin turned to the princess, looking at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

Luna looked at Lin, her beautiful teal eyes burning with determination and courage. "I refuse to remain helpless while my fellow princess is in danger."

Su then turned to her two sons, "If we get in trouble, metalbend us up."

Wei held a radio beside him and spoke through the walkie-talkie to Mako. "We're in position."

He heard the firebender respond from the other line. "Copy that."

"So um, just out of curiosity, no hard feelings about what happened with Korra right?"

"This really isn't the time for that!" Mako briefly looked to his side where his friends were and shielded his next sentence with his free hand so that Wei was the only one who heard him. "But if you try anything again I'll fry your butt off."

"Copy that." Wei hung up and Mako turned to his brother.

"It's Bolin time."

Another blast was heard and the boys shielded themselves. Bolin looked downcast, could he beat this three eyed woman?

Rarity placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can do it, Boly."

With new confidence, the earthbender's face became stern and determined, clenching his fists, ready to strike. "All right. Bolin time. Bolin time!" He stood up from behind the metal slap and fired a boulder at P'Li, but she ducked and avoided it. The criminals immediately started firing attacks toward the friend's slab. Attacks went back and forth as Bolin, Mako and Pinkie Pie fired their respected Elements at the criminals, while Asami, Spike, Rarity, Flash and Fluttershy cared for the unconscious ponies.

"I can't get a clean shot!" Bolin exclaimed as he and Mako ducked in cover from the incoming attacks.

"You have to!" his brother said. He then hear Wei speak from the walkie-talkie.

"Are we a go?" he asked. Mako took the device and responded; "No go!"

"Copy that, we're a go."

"I said no! Wait!"

But he was too late, Wei hung up and Sun, Lin and Luna dropped down with their cables. Mako peered back at the criminals, who were preoccupied with the guards. P'Li looked up and saw the two metalbending sisters and the alicorn princess lowering down. Mako noticed that the woman was distracted, stood up, unleashed a fire blast and said to his brother, "Bolin, take the shot!"

P'Li got ready to fire, seeing his chance Bolin quickly shot another rock at her. A pebble really. The pebble went flying towards her third eye, hitting her in the forehead, stunned her, and caused her attack to redirect back at the pillars behind the group. The explosion knocked the criminals down, as Su, Luna and Lin land. Mako cheered proudly for his brother, waving his fists in victory.

"Yes! Good job, little bro!"

Once the sisters and alicorn landed, Luna unleashed a powerful blast at Gahzaan, stunning him and he fell to the ground and Su earthbended at P'Li and Ning-Hua. Lin picked up Korra, hoisting her over her shoulder and the three were hoisted up towards the dome.

Lin felt something reach her leg, seeing it was Ming-Hua who grabbed her with her water arm. Luna unleashed another blast at Ming-Hua, causing the woman to break her hold. She attempted again but this time was stopped by Mako's fireblast which diverted her attention. Meanwhile, Zaheer was busy fighting two guards, but looked up and saw Lin escaping with Korra.

"No!"

Zaheer flew up on his glider in pursuit of Lin. He blasted air at the chief, but his attacked were countered by Luna's magic which gave Lin the chance to swing away from Zaheer. Su fired metal shards at the glider to puncture holes in it. Zaheer began to loose altitude and began o fly downwards. As they were hoisted up, Lin smiled at her sister and alicorn friend, smiling graciously.

"Thanks."

Zaheer managed to land beside his friends, glaring up angrily at the alicorn princess and the others. He hatted magic now more than ever. "We've failed!" In a fit of rage, Zaheer successfully created cover by airbending the smoke, which grew in size. The others shielded themselves from the impact. Once the smoke cleared, the villains were gone without a trace. From the safety of the dome, Lin, Su and Luna saw the criminals disappear.

"Where did they go?" Lin asked.

"They could not have gotten far." said Luna.

Su then began to speak through the walkie-talkie, "Guards, search the entire estate!"

Luna crunched down beside Korra, stroking her hair in a sisterly manner. The young woman was not asleep exactly, but she could not move an inch of her body. Flash carried the paralyzed pony Twilight in his arms, she, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were in the exact same state. They all hoped they would get well soon.

(~)

Mako, Asami and Bolin sat on a couch in Su's office where Korra lied on the opposite couch. Flash held Twilight while Rarity held Applejack and Fluttershy held Rainbow Dash. Aiewi handed each of the anthro ponies a green bottle. "This should neutralize the shirshu toxins." he said. They all sat on the floor as they gave their paralyzed friends the liquid, helping them drink it. They could feel it going down their throats and their mussels began to slowly tense up, a sure sign that their feeling was returning. Aiwei took the liberty of helping Korra drink the medicine. Her index finger began to twitch and move. Everybody was still very shaken from what had happened, but Lin was fuming mad. Her job was to keep these criminals away from Korra and she couldn't even manage to do that.

"How could you let this happen?!" in exclaimed angrily at her sister, "You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world." as she ranted, Korra began to slowly move her body as did the rest of the ponies who were in her same condition.

"It is." Su insisted. "I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me."

Luna placed a hand on Lin's shoulder, "Lin, please. We are all deeply upset about this, but getting angry with your sister will not help anybody."

A female guard walked in and stood before Su. "We searched the entire estate. There's no sign of them."

"Well, keep looking!" Lin snapped. The female guard bowed and walked out. Aiwei stood up from beside Korra, wiping his hands from some of the sticky medicine which somehow managed to drip onto his hands.

"It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu." said the man, "They must've been working with someone."

Rainbow Dash finally got the feeling in her body again and morphed into her anthro form, as did Applejack and Twilight. Flash held his girlfriend close for support as she spoke faintly while rubbing her head.

"The guards. It had to be one of them."

"I agree." Aiwei said.

All of a sudden, the once calm, sweet and easygoing woman who was Lin's younger sister, instantly vanished. The very idea of somebody betraying her fair city, a place she had worked so hard to keep safe for her and her family, made her blood boil like never before. If there was one thing she hatted more than anything, it was distrust and lies. She snapped at Aiwei, speaking in a commanding and intimidating voice which could blow up a person's ears if not prepared.

"Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!"

Korra finally sat up, rubbing her head, groaning as she tried to get the words out. "The chest."

Mako rushed to her side and sat beside her, giving her support. "What?"

"The chest." Korra repeated, this time with more power in her voice, "The chest from the Tree of Harmony. They stole it."

Everybody gasped at the news. The criminals had the chest! Luna's heart began to pound within her chest. This was terrible, sure they would not be able to open the box without the keys, but who knows what else they would do with it. It had an incredible power deep within, what if they tried to open it by force? What if they unleashed something that they were not prepared for? In the wrong hands the chest could be used for dark purposes. Her face became stern, her attitude now matching Su's.

"Me must find whoever is working with those criminals. They are not aware of the power they currently hold."

Asami spoke, "But they can't open the chest without the keys, right?"

"I doubt they would let keys keep them from finding out what's inside." the princess turned to Mako and the others, "Take Korra and the others to their chambers."

"Yes, Princess." Mako said as he carried his girlfriend bridal style while Flash did the same with Twilight. Fluttershy and Rarity helped Rainbow Dash by supporting her on both sides and Asami and Pinkie Pie did the same for Applejack.

(~)

Mako placed the covers over Korra. Rainbow, Twilight and Applejack reverted back to their pony forms as the others placed them all in their beds. Mako squatted down and placed a soft loving kiss on Korra's forehead. "Get some rest. We'll figure this all out tomorrow."

Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity all morphed back and tucked themselves in. Rarity looked up at the firebender with worry, "Do you think those ruffians would do anything with the chest?"

"I don't know." Mako responded. It was the only answer he could give her. Then, suddenly, he felt Korra reach for his arm. Her eyes were closed but her lips moved, as if she were speaking in her sleep.

"Lies…" she sand faintly.

Mako began to worry and caressed her face. "Korra?" he listened as she spoke again;

_A lying heart can not speak truth. _

_An honest heart can not tell lies. _

_Behind the mask of false truth._

_A lost soul with deadly ties. _

Once she ended her rant, Korra feel into a deep sleep. This was the second time this happened. The Mane Six had no idea what this meant, but whatever it was, this would surely be of help in discovering who had 'deadly ties' with these criminals.

(~)

The next day, Mako and Flash waited for their girlfriends, who would be joining them in the interrogation of the guards. They spotted the girls walking towards them, looking healthy and bright-eyed as always.

"How you feeling, sweetie?" Mako asked. Korra stretched out her wings.

"Pretty good. That toxins took a lot out of me, but I feel like my old self again."

"That's good to hear."

Flash greeted his girl with a warm hug. "You okay, too?"

"I'm alright." Twilight responded with a smile.

"Good. Lin, Su and Luna are waiting for us to interrogate the guards."

Korra sported on a determined expression. "Good. Let's get to the bottom of this." the Avatar took the lead as the others followed, but then Mako stopped her.

"Hey, Korra."

"Yeah?"

"Do you, remember anything else after Zaheer and his goons captured you?"

Korra pouted her lips in thought, her eyes scanning left and right trying to recall anything else that happened afterwords. "No. Not really. Just me going to sleep. Why?"

"Well, you kind of, soft of, well-"

"You started to talk like a physic guru." Flash bluntly said, earning an annoyed glare from Mako.

"Thank you, Flash." he said sarcastically.

Korra arched an eyebrow, "I what?"

"It was just like that time when me and Bolin were stuck in the lower ring. You spoke through Rarity with her Element of Generosity."

Korra remembered that. She said a weird rhyme and in it, It was hinted that Mako would find something, she assumed it would be airbenders but at it turns out it was his family all along. Then she realized, in a way, her rhyme did come true! Could this mean that, Korra…could see the future?

"I…I don't remember saying anything."

"Well, you were pretty worn out." Mako pointed out.

"Maybe. What did I say?"

"You said, and I quote; '_A lying heart can not speak truth. An honest heart can not tell lies. Behind the mask of false truth. A lost soul with deadly ties."_

Korra placed her knuckle near her chin, pondering what Mako claimed she said last night. "Deadly ties? What do you think that means?"

Twilight and Flash shrugged their shoulders, "How should we know." said the pegasus, "You're the one who said it."

This was all becoming very strange, first the criminals want to kidnap Korra for reasons unknown, they steal a magical chest that could not be opened and now Korra was speaking in rhymes foreseeing things of the future? What was next? A run in with poison joke? Ironically, not the strangest possibility.

(~)

In interrogation room, Aiwei was seated at one end of a small table, with a guard at the next. Su, Lin, Korra, Luna, Mako, Flash and Twilight all stood behind the man as he interrogated the guard. The anthro pegasus was holding a clipboard with a list of guards to interrogate. Aiwei continued to ask the same questions to each guard he interrogated. With his ability to tell when someone is lying, this would be no problem.

"What is your full name?" Aiwei asked the first guard. The same route continued with the next and the next.

"Where were you last night?"

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?"

Time passed by and one by one, each guard gave him the answers he wanted. But as it seemed, almost none of them knew about Zaheer personally or what he wanted with Korra.

"My name is Zhu Guan."

"I was patrolling the south wall of the Beifong estates."

"I have absolutely no knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap Korra."

Aiwei looked back at Lin and shook his head, signaling that this man is not the culprit. This was the same routine for the past four hours. Finally, they interrogated not a guard, but a former crime lord billionaire. Korra had a hunch he was not to blame, but better safe than sorry, according to Mako's philosophy.

"What was I doing last night?" Varrick asked, as cool as a cucumber. "Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme disease is a serious killer." he then stretched himself demonstrating the workout while Twilight and Flash rolled their eyes. "Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics, followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it."

Twilight placed her hand over her mouth, trying to fight the urge to vomit right then and there. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose white Korra simply looked at him in disgust and pity and Flash was face palming himself. Aiwei had heard enough.

"That won't be necessary."

Varrick bowed in respect to the three princesses and walked out. Flash crossed off his name off the clipboard. "Well, he's clean, though I gotta say I did bet money on him." he received annoyed glares from the princesses. "What?"

"It would seem no one here was responsible for what happened last night." said Princess Luna. But Lin was not done yet.

"Maybe it wasn't a guard after all." said the chief, "Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?"

Korra could understand that Lin wanted to protect her but she needed to stop being so paranoid. And she especially need to stop pointing fingers at her own sister. The Avatar turned to the chief, her eyes flaring. "Lin, stop! Your sister was not involved!"

"No, I'll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide." Su sat down on the chair facing Aiwei, looking calm and confident.

"Su, you don't have to." Twilight said.

"That's perfectly alright, Twilight." she turned to face her truth seeing, "Go ahead."

"What is your full name?" Aiwei began

"Suyin Beifong. I'm the daughter of Toph and the only sister to Lin, and I had nothing to do with the attack last night."

Aiwei turned to the others. "She is telling the truth."

"This is a waste of time!" Korra snapped, annoyed that Lin would even think that her own sister would betray her like this. She grunted as she crossed her arms. "Just bring in the next guard!"

Flash looked down on his clipboard and called out the next guard, "Hong Li! You're up."

The guard walked in and sat down on the chair facing Aiwei. He was a strapping young man around eighteen-years-old with a pale complexion and dark hair and brown eyes. His expressions, posture and overall look didn't look guilty in the slightest, but looks could be deceiving.

"Give me your name and tell me where you are from." Aiwei said.

"I'm Hong Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu."

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?"

"No." the young boy answered honestly. However, this time Aiwei stiffened and leaned forward.

"Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?"

"No, of course not."

Aiwei's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Hong Li's eyes widened in shock, "What?! No, I'm not!"

Su walked over to the boy, her eyes burning with anger as she began interrogating him herself. "How did they get in and out?" to everyone's shock and horror, Su pulled the young man by his collar and pined him against the wall. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know! I'm telling you, I didn't help them!"

"You're a traitor to the entire clan!"

"Su, stop!"

Suddenly, Su was spontaneously moved away from Hong Li by a magical cyan blue aura that sparkled around her. Korra had impulsively used her magic to back Su away from the young guard, placing her beside her sister. Without even saying a word, Korra walked over to Hong Li. The guard was on the ground after having been freed from Su's power grip. The Avatar assisted him up by offering him her hand. He graciously accepted it. Korra could see the beams of sweat from his forehead and she could tell he was shaking, his heart was racing.

"It's okay, just calm down."

Su, Lin and Luna looked at Korra curiously but Twilight knew exactly what she was about to do. Korra placed her left hand on Hong Li's shoulder and placed her two right index fingers over his heart, just like she did with Kai and Varrick. Mako knew that Korra was trying her new ability to see into people's hearts. She kept her eyes locked on Hong Li, who began to blush at having the Princess Avatar so close to him. Her eyes were stern and focused as if she were searching for something. After a short while, her expression softened and she backed away from him.

"He's telling the truth." she said somewhat surprised.

Even Su was shocked, "What? How is that possible? What did you do?"

"I have this ability to see into people's hearts. I know it sounds crazy but, it's almost as if I can sense the light within someone."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, this was an entirely new and rare power she had just witnessed. "Incredible. I have never heard of an ability like that before."

Korra kindly turned to Hong Li, "You're free to go."

The young man bowed graciously, "Thank you, your highness." with that he prepared to leave but Aiwei stopped him.

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. I can clearly tell he is lying."

"No, I'm not. Honest."

Mako stepped forward to Aiwei. "I agree with Korra. Her power hasn't been proven wrong before, why would they be wrong now?" his amber eyes narrowed at the truth seer, his attitude was already becoming suspicious here. But Aiwei remained calm.

"Just to be safe, I suggest we search his place."

Now it was Twilight's turn to get annoyed, she groaned in frustration, "This is ridiculous!"

"Twilight," Luna raised her hand to clam her fellow princess down. Her eyes then turned to Aiwei, though her glance was far from convinced. "If this will place your suspicions to rest, then so be it. However, I highly doubt we will find anything."

(~)

The group began to search for Hong Li's house. Asami and the rest of the ponies joined in the search. While Twilight levitated a few books from the shelf and examined the pages, but she really was just skimping rather than actually searching. Bolin and Spike searched the kitchen. Spike opened the oven and found nothing while Bolin opened a cover. Finally, Twilight slammed one book closed and placed them all back in the proper order.

"This is a waste of time! Korra already said the guy was innocent and that's that." while Twilight ranted, one of the lizard spirits, Ali, picked up a piece of paper with her mouth and handed it to Mako. The young firebender read the note.

"I say we leave right now."

"You'll might want to rethink that, Twi." Mako said, catching everyone's attention. "Ali found something."

Bolin and Spike were both stuffing their faces with cookies from a jar. "What?" they both asked.

"Spike, Bolin! Put those back!" Applejack said sternly. The two boys gobbled up the remaining cookies in their mouths and placed the jaw back in the pantry. Everyone gathered around Mako as he read the note.

"It looks like it's from them. 'Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous.' "

Asami then handed Aiwei a book with green covers, "And look at this."

Aiwei opened it up and read through the pages while Mako took a quick look at them. "These are the guards' logbooks." said Aiwei, "All their schedules and routes are in here."

"Let me see that." Korra took the book away from Aiwei, rather aggressively and flipped through the pages. Her angry expression shifting to concern, and even worry as her eyes scanned the pages, reading the words in plain black and white. "He's right. It's all here."

"This doesn't make any sense." Twilight said, "You said he was innocent."

"Maybe I was wrong this time. These powers are still pretty new to me. Maybe I just felt sorry for the guy." Korra confessed, feeling pretty humiliated that her new powers had failed her.

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, fully convinced that this guard was guilty. "That guard knows everything." said the rainbow pegasus. "We have to get him to talk."

"Let's go confront him with this evidence right now." Mako said. But his eyes slightly widened in surprise at Aiwei's next response.

"No. Let's give him a little time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually."

As Aiwei walked away, Mako formed a slightly suspicious look on his face. Aiwei walked pass Korra and all of a sudden, she felt a cold chill up her spine. Something was off here…way off.

Before he could reach the door, Korra blocked Aiwei's path by teleporting herself in front of him, starling the man. "Hold on. If you were so sure he was lying, why are you backing down now? We have the evidence, what are you waiting for?"

Aiwei's eyes shifted from left to right, as if trying to calculate something in his mind. The Avatar's clear blue eyes piercing his very soul. "I just think he won't come clean if we confront him about it now."

Korra arched an eyebrow, she then realized she was standing pretty close to Aiwei. So close, his heart was only a hands reach away. To be safe, she began to reach for his heart. The Avatar slightly jumped when the man grabbed her wrist, rather tightly. Realizing this, he released her. Korra rubbed her wrist, still feeling his tense grip.

"Forgive me your highness. I-I guess my survival instincts kicked in." he bowed in apology and walked out the door. Korra looked at him suspiciously as did the rest of the group.

Aiwei was definitely hiding something.

(~)

Latter on, Team Avatar was searching the remains of the battle scene. The lava from Ghazaan had resolved into dried up stone, surrounding the place. As they searched, Rarity watched her step, the dirt from the rocks getting on her beautiful white boots.

"Ew! You know, just because they are villains doesn't mean they can't clean up after themselves."

Mako was squatting down examining the remains but they could not find any clues or anything. Korra was simply standing, her arms crossed, her mind wondering to Aiwei and his suspicious attitude. Pinkie Pie had resulted to making a rock sculpture with some of the dried up rocks. Rainbow Dash pinked the bridge of her human nose. "I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now."

"I agree with Rainbow Dash." Rarity said, "Every minute we waste here, those ruffians get further away."

Fluttershy removed a strand hair from her face, "I still don't understand how such a sweet guard could get involved with a group of supper criminals."

"You're right, Fluttershy." Mako said. "It makes no sense at all."

"What do you mean, suguarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Think about it; that guard is only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years."

Flash scratched the back of his head, unsurely, "I don't know, man. We all saw the evidence. It's pretty overwhelming."

"Maybe a little too overwhelming?"

The others jumped in shock and surprise when Varrick popped up from inside a hole. Rarity glared and clenched her fists. "Can't you just say 'hello' like a normal human being?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Rarity glared at him in annoyance and Bolin casually greeted his friend. "Hey, Varrick. What are you doing here?"

"Collecting pumice stones. That lava bender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock, and when you got callouses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on. Or in my case, feet." Varrick laughed, as he rubbed a stone against his foot, much to Team Avatar's disgust. Spike literally puked into the hole.

"What were you saying about the evidence?" Mako asked him, the billionaire smiled his signature cocky grin.

"I was saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one."

"No. Really?" Rarity said sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof."

"Oh, you mean exactly like what you did to me?" Mako said while crossing his arms.

"Yes, just like that! Remember how great that worked?" the glare he received from the firebender said otherwise, and Varrick's expression changed into one of regret. "Well, not for you. But hey, water under the bridge, right?"

Mako's eyes widened at the realization, "You're right."

"About you ending up in jail?" Pinkie asked as she zipped by him.

"No. Well yeah, but besides that. All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fallback."

"But for who?" Bolin asked.

Finally, after being silent for far too long, the Avatar spoke, "For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city: Aiwei."

"Korra's right." Mako said, "He's the only other logical culprit."

Pinkie Pie pondered, "He was acting pretty suspicious back there."

"He was." Korra said. "When I reached out to feel his heart, he grabbed my wrist."

Once Spike was done vomiting, he wiped his chin and looked up at the girls, "He could just be a guy who likes his personal space."

Twilight pondered at this, "Or, it could be he knows your powers are legit. Which means he does have something to hide."

"Exactly." Korra responded with a snap of her fingers.

"For two dames in tiaras, you've got good heads on your shoulders." Varrick complimented. The girls arched their eyebrows.

"Um, thanks?"

(~)

With the ponies in their pony forms, Team Avatar, along with the spirit trio, approached the outside of Aiwei's house. It was as mall cozy metal-like cottage on the very edge of Su's estate, surrounded by a green bush wall around his yard and a metallic entrance. The team squatted down and Bolin peeked into the window as did Spike.

"He's not home." Bolin said.

"Or he's hiding in there." Spike said.

Then Bolin gasped, "Or he's invisible." both Spike and Mako looked at Bolin skeptically. "Probably just not home."

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and pounded her hooves together. "Let's go in there and make the guy talk. Ponyville style!"

"No." Mako said, "We have to first find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer, otherwise Su won't believe us."

Rainbow flew up to the door, "Alright, stand back everybody, I'm breaking this thing down!"

To the pegasus's surprise, Korra simply walked on by, turned the knob and opened the door with ease by using her magic. "Or we could just walk right in." Korra said while sassily placing one hand on her hip and arching an eyebrow.

"You know, a long time ago you would have been fine with breaking a door down." Rainbow said, rather disappointingly.

"Only if there's no other option." Korra affectionately petted her head as she and the others all walked inside. The team scattered around the place, searching for anything that could serve as solid evidence. Twilight and Flash looked in the book shelves, while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew into the bedroom chamber and Spike looked underneath the carpets.

"Nothing here." said the dragon.

Pinkie Pie was looking inside the vases. She appeared from inside an incredibly slim one from which it was nearly impossible for her to fit in the first place. She then appeared again from within a completely different vase right beside Korra who was inspecting the counters.

"Nothing in here, either." said the pony.

Asami flipped through a book on a table, but there were no words on it or pictures. "It's just an empty book."

Rarity and Applejack inspected the kitchen, and both popped their head from the entrance, speaking to Mako. "Nothin' on our end." said Applejack.

"Although it wouldn't kill him to dust under the fridge." Rarity said, before her rose twitched and she sneezed. "Ah-ah-cho! See?"

The two pegasus mares flew back from the bedroom. "We've struck out." said Rainbow Dash.

Mako looked for anything on Aiwei's desk, with some help from his 'kids', while Bolin searched the jars and such on his bookshelf. He was particularly interested in one little piece. "Hmm, it's like a desert on a jar."

"Bolin, put that back!" his brother snapped, "We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything."

Bolin moved to put the jar back, but had forgotten where it was before. "Hu?"

"You forgot where it goes, didn't you?" Mako impatiently placed the jack back on its shelf a few inches from where it originally was. Then, Ali began to chirp in Mako's ear and flew towards the right side of the bookshelf, pointing down to the floor with her tail. This little spirit had some massive detective skills, just like her old man.

"Good job, Ali." Mako squatted down and saw some marks on the floor. "These look like scuff marks. I think this bookshelf slides open." he slide the shelf to the side and the others gathered around him. Behind the shelf was a a cellar with a door at the very end. Looks like they found their evidence.

"What do you think is down there?" Korra asked.

"Could be a storage cellar." Bolin said.

"Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out." Mako said.

"Or it could be a secret underground dance room with a disco theme party every weak!" Everyone arched an eyebrow at Pinkie Pie's far fetched idea. "Or, it could be what Mako said."

The others turned around when they heard Asami cry out, "Aiwei's coming back! Quick."

The friends ran off of the stairs and slide the bookshelf back where it was, as Aiwei entered his home. The man was certainly not expecting a bunch of teenagers, and ponies, in his house. "What are doing in my house? You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation."

Bolin spoke first, "We do. We do. We actually knocked on your front door and we thought we heard you say," Bolin spoke in a higher pitched voice. " 'Come in, I'm in the bathroom!' " silence surrounded the room as Bolin grinned sheepishly.

Rainbow Dash hoof palmed herself, "We're dead."

Knowing this was futile, Bolin lowered his arms in defeat, his voice reverting back to normal. "I don't even know why I'm saying that. You know I'm lying, and you don't even sound like that."

Twilight flew up, facing Aiwei. "We came here because things weren't adding up, and we thought you might have some answers."

Aiwei's expression remained stern as he gestured to his couch. "Sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea."

The Avatar eyed the liquid suspiciously as the man poured it into the cup in front of her. Twilight was on her lap while Rainbow sat on Asami's, Spike on Mako's and Pinkie Pie on Bolin's. Fluttershy, Flash, Applejack and Rarity sat on the couch with Bolin and Asami, who both sat on the same couch while Mako and Korra sat on opposite seats. The trio sat with them, Ali with Mako, Mika with Korra and San with his 'uncle' Bolin, all on their shoulders. None of them dared to take a sip of the tea.

"Now, what is not adding up exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment." Aiwei said.

"But don't you think it's weird how young he is?" said Applejack, "How did he ever get mixed up with this group?"

Aiwei walked toward the bookshelf, maintaining his cool. "Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed. We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?" he asked, keeping his back towards them while facing his bookshelf. The friends all exchanged looks of uncertainty. They knew they couldn't lie, but since the ponies were not on the floor, they could.

"We don't know." said Flash Sentry.

"You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?" Aiwei said as he moved the jar Bolin had moved back to its original spot.

Twilight eyed at Bolin who looked down in shame. He just had to touch the jar. Korra was done playing these games, but she maintained her cool. "We're just looking for answers." she said, her little spirit Mika hissed at the man, her wings slightly spread in an intimidating fashion. The spirit had a fiery side just like her 'mommy'.

"And you think you've found something, don't you?" Aiwei maintained his back to them. He looked down at his feet, noticing the bookshelf had been moved. The team all looked at one another nervously.

Aiwei had figured them out.

"You have no idea what is coming for you, Princess Avatar."

Like a flash, Aiwei metalbended his stairs upward in an attempt to trap the group. Rainbow Dash and Twilight both flew up amd firebended at the new wall, but it had no effect. Korra rushed up and metalbended into the wall, but only made a small rupture.

"Come on, he's getting away!" Mako exclaimed frantically, earning a glare and a snappy remark from his girlfriend.

"I'm still a little new at this, so back off!"

Korra took in a deep breath, moved her arms and managed to break through the wall, tearing it wide open and the gang ran to the cellar. Korra turned the handle and opened the door, only to find what appeared to be a large tin gallon with something beeping attached to it, which exploded no more than two seconds after Korra opened the door.

It was a bomb!

From outside, Aiwei's house went up in smoke, the explosion was heard all around the estate. Princess Luna heard it and rushed to the scene, along with Lin and Su.

Korra and Twilight both created a protection force field around them and their friends, which kept them safe from the impact. Once the force field faded, the entire place was trashed, pieces of the house were scattered all around and flames were everywhere. Korra grunted in anger and the group walked ahead cautiously into the other room, but found no trace of Aiwei.

"He's gone." said Mako bitterly.

Applejack spotted a small opening nearly covered by debris. "Look, he must've escaped through there!" she morphed into her anthro form and turned to Bolin. "Help me clear it out."

Bolin and Applejack worked together to open the path with their earthbending, only to reveal a tunnel entrance, as Lin, Luna and Su ran into the room.

"What happened? We heard an explosion." Lin said with concern. Luna rushed over to Korra and the ponies.

"Are you girls alright?"

"We're fine, princess." said Twilight

"Where's Aiwei?" Su asked.

"Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us." Korra confessed. "He was lying about the guard."

Su's eyes widened in shock, "What? No!"

"We confronted him and he bolted through here." Korra pointed to the pathway. Lin stomped her foot, using her seismic sense on the tunnel. She turned to her sister,

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him."

"And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here." said Mako.

"This is where Zaheer got in and out." Rarity said. "Aiwei was the traitor."

Su didn't know how to react to this. Her most trusted advisor was a traitor. "I ... trusted him."

A female guard rushed in to Su, "Is everyone okay?"

"Aiwei is a fugitive." Lin stated, "Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!

Kuvira obeyed her orders, and once she left Lin walked over to comfort her saddened sister. Mako surprised Korra by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You knew this was going to happen."

Korra looked at him skeptically, "What are you talking about?"

"What you said last night. Behind the mask of false truth. A lost soul with deadly ties. You were having a vision about Aiwei. About his betrayal."

Korra's eyes widened in shock. What she had said did depict what just happened. Luna was fascinated by this news. She approached Korra and lifted up her chin to look at her. "You…had a vision?"

"I…I think so."

Luna silently gasped. Just like her mother…Korra had the gift.

(~)

In Su's office, the Beifong sisters and Team Avatar as well as the princesses all sat (ponies in anthro form). Korra and Mako were both standing, angrily glaring down at the ground for having allowed Aiwei to escape. The female guard ran to the door.

"What did you find?" Lin asked

"We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks."

"He had an escape plan all ready to go." Mako stated in an angry tone. Just like his girl, he hatted loosing the bad guy, especially when they manage to outsmart you. It's humiliating and infuriating. Rainbow Dash shared their frustration.

"I swear the next time I see him I'll firebend that nose-earring thingy right off of his face!"

"I trusted him with my life." Su said sadly, making Rainbow change her aggressive attitude as she looked at the woman with sympathy. "I thought we were family, but it was all a lie."

Princess Luna walked around the room, her arms crossed, her expression calm but stern and serious all at the same. "Whoever these people are, they have proven themselves to be even more powerful than we thought, and more dangerous."

"That's why we have to find them." Korra said, "We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent."

"And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer." said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash pumped her fists into the air. "Alright! Those creeps won't know what hit them!"

Spike also jumped up and began kicking and punching. "Yeah! They'll think twice before messing with a ferocious fire breathing dragon!"

Mako arched an eyebrow, "Ferocious? You wear an apron and bake blueberry muffins while singing show-tunes."

Spike glared at the firebender and crossed his arms, turning away from him, his nose held high. "Well, see if next time I'll even let you have a muffin."

Lin stood up from her seat, snapping "Are you crazy?!"

"Okay fine, I'll let him have one."

"Not that! We're not hunting this group." she said to Korra, "There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now! I'm taking you back to Republic City, where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere. I have to stop them!" Korra said with fierce determination.

Pinkie Pie briefly jumped up exclaiming enthusiastically; "Face off!"

"It's too dangerous! You are not going!" Lin snapped.

"Stop trying to protect me! I'm the Avatar and a Princess. This is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!"

Su stood up and stopped the two from bickering any more. "Enough! Korra, listen to Lin."

"But… they…"

"Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you, Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

"I agree with Su." said Princess Luna. "It is best if you leave and return to the city. I would rest much more soundly knowing that you are."

Korra didn't want to hide or run. Sure she was scared but if there was anything she had learned from the past if that you mustn't let your fears get the better of you and you must make sacrifices for the greater good.

"Korra."

The Avatar turned her attention to Fluttershy who spoke and stood up, placing her hands behind her back.

"We know you want to stop them, we do too. But they're right, they are far too dangerous even for you and all of us. Besides, if by a chance they did manage to take you…I don't know what I would do."

This was enough to convince Korra. There was no way she was going to place herself in harm's way just because she wanted to settle a score with these jerks. She couldn't put her friends through that, they had already been through enough. Besides, it was Korra they were after not the ponies. In fact, they didn't appear to have any interest in the ponies at all, just her. Korra walked over to Fluttershy and welcomed her in a warm loving hug that only a sister could give.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." once they released she turned to Su, Lin and Luna. "I'll go back. If you really think it's best."

"I do." Su said.

Lin smiled and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Thank you, Su."

Luna spoke to the rest of the group. "Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning."

(~)

In the Team's apartment, everyone sat around the place, bored and upset. Sitting around while a group of criminals were on the loose was not their thing. Never was. Rarity and Spike were already done with the packing. Even the fancy unicorn was upset about this.

"Well, this certainly is a fine mess. A group of valiant heroes wallowing in self pity and regret while those cold, heartless ruffians are out there causing who knows what! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _the_. Worst. Possible. Thing!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "Not the overly dramatic couch flop, again."

Just as he predicted, Rarity levitated her infamous fainting couch and flopped on it, crying her eyes out. "Oh, whoa is us! Why, why, why-hy-hy-hy-hy!" Rarity briefly stopped, noticing how everyone else was ignoring here. "Why do I even bother?."

Twilight sat up and walked round the room. "I can't stand this. We've faced way more dangerous things before, why are we running away from these jerks?"

Flash opened his mouth to respond, "Well, Lin did say that-"

"Oh, sure what Lin said, just because she said so it doesn't mean she's right."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Korra walked over and turned the nob, surprised to see who it was.

"Su? Princess Luna?"

"You really think Naga could track Aiwei?" Su asked.

"Definitely." Korra responded.

"Then, here." to her and everyone's surprise, Su handed Korra a pair of car keys. "There's a jeep packed with supplies on the east gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

"What? Why?" Korra asked in confusion. She had no idea what was going on.

"Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me."

Bolin began, "But you said -"

"I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

"Wait a second." Korra said and turned to the princess, "I thought you agreed with Lin too. You told Celestia-"

"I know what I said." Luna stated, "And while I am indeed worried for your safety that does not give me the right to deny you of your destiny. Those criminals have the chest from the Tree of Harmony, which is connected to the seven of you. It is you and you alone who must retrieve it, for whatever happens to it you will know what to do."

"How?"

"You just will."

Korra turned to the rest of her friends, all sharing the same determined looks, agreeing that they should go after Aiwei and Zaheer. However, Korra's eyes fell on Fluttershy.

"Flutters? Are you okay with this?"

The pegasus pony's hair covered her face, but Korra could sense this was not sadness growing inside of her. She removed the strands of hair from her face and looked at the avatar with determination.

"I've been wanting to get even with those guys the minute they hurt my friends. And nobody should get away with blowing people up. Count me in." her brave face reverted back to her shy one, "Did that sound too harsh?"

Korra affectionately petted the pegasus's head in reassurance. "Let's get this guy!"

"Rode trip!" Spike said as he placed a pair of shades. Korra then surprised Su with a gracious hug.

"Thanks." Su hugged the Avatar in return and then hugged Princess Luna. "I won't let you down." Korra promised.

"I know you won't."

(~)

The group reached the jeep and were surpassed to find some familiar faces.

"Huan?"

"Rarity."

"Hey, Wing!"

"Sup, Rainbow Dash."

"Wei?"

"Hey, Korra."

"I'm here too." Mako stated with a glare and crossing his arms, making the metalbender back away slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Rarity asked her fellow artist friend.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." it didn't take long for Rarity to hug Huan. "I will miss you my friend."

"So will I."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack fist pumped Wing, "Take care you guys."

"We will, partner." said Applejack.

Wei approached Korra and smiled kindly. "I know our relationship didn't go as planed but-"

"What relationship? We never had one to begin with."

"Work with me here! Anyway, It was nice knowing you and I'm gonna miss you."

Korra smiled sweetly. Wei really was a nice guy and she knew he would find someone someday. And in all honesty, it was kind of sweet that he had a crush on her. She then opened up her arms, welcoming him in for a hug. "Come here." Wei and Korra shared a friendly hug. But when Korra was ready to let go, she realized Wei was still holding on. "Uh, Wei, you can let go now."

"Oops, sorry." the released the Avatar while blushing and earned a glare from Mako, who placed his arm around Korra to make a point.

Huan gestured to the jeep, "Go on, leave before aunt Lin finds out you're gone."

Spike jumped onto the driver's seat. "I'll drive!"

"Can't reach the pedals." Asami said.

"You'll drive!"

And so, with Korra ridding on Naga's back, and her friends ridding on the jeep, the winged ponies flying beside them, the group rode off into the night in the hunt for the man who betrayed Su's truest.

And Zaheer.

(~)

**WOW! This chapter was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! I mean it, I was seriously in the zone! I know you are waiting for the updated "Beginnings part 2" chapter and believe me I didn't forget, but I had an uncontrollable urge to write this chapter and I am extremely proud of it!**

**Oh, and in case you wish to know about the little spirit trio and where I got the names. Well, the male one (with the green wings) is named after Mako and Bolin's dad, obviously. The second female (with the pink wings) is named Mika, similar to Mako, and the third female (with the pale blue wings) is named Ali, which is short for Alicorn, and I believe you can guess where Mako came up with that one *wink, wink*. They are kind of like a parody to Korra, Mako and Bolin, hinted in the colors of their wings and personalities. Please tell me what you think about these little cuties, I like having them around as comic relief and kind of like a foreshadowing of Makorra in my book. Please let me know. **

**The "Beginnings" one will be up soon, possibly sometime around this weak. Pleas be patient, it will be worth the wait I promise, and once it's up so will the other chapters be. Okay? Okay!**


	9. The Stakeout

**The Stakeout**

All throughout the night, and all through the day, Team Avatar drove and rode across the earth kingdom. Naga kept her nose near the ground, tracking down Aiwei's scent. The Team finally stopped at a local Earth Kingdom village in the desert. The ponies were in their pony form to keep space in the jeep while the winged ponies flew beside Korra. Once Naga came to a halt, so did the vehicle. Poor little Spike was car sick.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, his normal purple face now abnormally green like his scales.

Korra responded his question, "Yeah. Aiwei has definitely been through here." she petted her polar bear dog and smiled, "Nice tracking, girl."

Twilight landed on the ground along with Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry and Fluttershy. "Let's ask around. Maybe someone's seen him." said the princess. The others followed her example and began exploring the place, while Mako carried a sickly Spike in his arms like a child. It was a pretty simple looking village, with simple stone homes with tarps to protect people from the sun. Rarity jumped from the jeep and felt the desert dust already covering her perfectly clean hooves.

"Ew! Has nobody ever heard of dusting around here?"

"It's the desert, Rarity." Applejack stated, "There's dust everywhere."

The unicorn groaned in annoyance, "Er! Why do bad guys always have to pick the worst places to hide?"

The group walked into a tavern in the desert village, and once they did they saw that it was filled with these grumpy looking dudes who's heads all turned once the group entered. Fluttershy stood beside Korra for protection while Rarity crinkled her nose at the sight of the crowd while Pinkie Pie happily waved hello.

"My, what a…charming little venue you gentlemen have here." Rarity said in the most polite way she could, but none of them smiled. As the group entered Bolin spotted a poster on the wall with his face on it.

"Ohh look, they have a mover poster of me." he said rather excitedly. Mako looked at the poster with mild surprise while Spike, still in his arms, was getting over his motion sickness.

"Must be big Nuktuk fans." Bolin smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, I should go out and say hello …" once he attempted to walk over to meet his 'fans', Mako quickly grabbed him by the sleeve.

"No. Those are wanted posters, and there's one for each of us."

Indeed there was. On the walls were mugshots of Bolin, Mako, Korra and Asami, even of the ponies, but in their pony forms. They could not believe their eyes.

"How in the heck did they get those?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Flash Sentry flew upwards and read Korra's poster, " "Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the Kingdom."

Mako glanced back at Korra, rolling his eyes, "I'm guessing this is because we took her airbenders." he said.

Korra and the ponies all simultaneously responded in frustration; "They weren't her's to keep!"

Korra clenched her fists, her anger boiling over at the thought of that arrogant old queen. "I swear, if I see her pinchy little queen face again, I am gonna…"

"Uhh, guys …"

The Avatar's angry rant was interrupted when Asami caught their attention. Their eyes widened in horror as various patrons of the bar looked at them with cold, almost threatening looks and one man pulled out his sword while another showed off his spear.

"We should get out of here." said the heiress. Spike, having finally gotten over his sickness, jumped out of Mako's arm and ran out the curtain entrance.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

The group walked out before Korra did an 'i'm watching you' gesture to the men in the tavern and Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves, smiling smugly.

"Pony style!"

(~)

Back in Zaofu, Su was speaking to a few guards, with Princess Luna beside her. Her wing was recuperating fast and she could fly again. Lin walked over to the two and confronted them.

"There you are, Princess. Were are the others? I've been waiting to leave for half an hour."

"And good morning to you, Lin." Su said in her upbeat attitude. "Now don't get mad, Korra's fine. I'm just waiting to hear if she'd tracked down Aiwei yet."

Lin's eyes widened in alarm. "What! You let Korra go?! I thought we were on the same page about this, and then you go and stab me in the back? And Luna, how could you allow this to happen?

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic." said her sister.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

Luna remained calm and composed. "At ease, Lin. I allowed Korra and the other to leave. This is her destiny and I can not interfere with one's destiny. Besides, you can't control the Avatar's every move."

"I can try." Lin said as she walked away angrily.

(~)

The group following a windy road as Naga sniffed for any scent. Her nose close to the ground and stopped in front of a collection of large desert rocks. "Naga found something." Korra jumped from Naga's back and earthbended a rock to the side, revealing a car hidden behind it. This must have been Aiwei's car. Naga then bumped her head on Korra. The Avatar frowned for she knew what the beast wanted. "Oh ... Sorry, I forgot to bring treats but, good girl." Korra tried to make up for it by rubbing her cheek, but Naga responded by walking away, and using her tail to whip Korra in the face, much to her annoyance.

If Naga don't get her snacks, Mama don't get no thanks.

The ponies morphed into their anthro form and looked sternly at Naga before turning to the car before them.

"This must be Aiwei's jeep." Asami said

"Which means he can't be too far." said Twilight.

"Hey guys!" Their attention turned to Spike who pointed into the distance at a small village oasis far up ahead. "What's that place?"

"The Misty Palms Oasis." Twilight said. "I read about it. Most people go there for a relaxing getaway. Though after the thousand year war, not so much."

The others looked on at the place and Rarity was already fanning herself from the heat of the desert. "Well, it could use a few architectural flourishes. Or _any_ architectural flourishes, actually."

Mako spoke to the others, "Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis, and see if Aiwei's hold up there."

Bolin folded his arms, smiling excitedly. "Yes! I love it when you talk like a cop."

"I'm coming too." Korra said, right before Pinkie Pie appeared from behind her, placing an arm around her shoulder and giving a peace sign.

"Me three!"

"No." Mako responded, "You and the others wait here in case he comes back. Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves."

Korra had to agree with her boyfriend on this, drawing too much attention would be a problem for them. After all, a teenage girl with two feathered wings might raise a few suspicions.

"All right."

Flash took the lead and prepared to head into the city. "Well then let's go." however, Mako stopped him by pulling on his wing.

"Wait Flash, we can't have too many of us looking for Aiwei. And besides, no matter what form you're in, he's bound to recognize you."

The pegasus lowered his ears sadly, "Okay, fine. I'll stay here."

Bolin then became even more excited, his palms opening and closing as he spoke, "Ooh, Mako, Mako, Mako! We should wear disguises and pretend we're going undercover! That way, no one will recognize us." he emphasized his point by covering his face with his hand, leaving only his eyes visible. "Haha, police work is so exciting!"

Bolin took from a bag a yellow poncho, plus a second for Mako with green goggles. Bolin stood tall and proud at his 'disguise' while Mako looked downright embarrassed. Korra, Asami and the rest of the girls looked askance and unconvinced at them, as if questioning the effectiveness of their disguises. Rarity arched an eyebrow, these were so not their colors. Spike and Rainbow Dash on the other hand, started laughing out loud, clinching their stomachs at how ridiculous they looked. Even the spirit trio were laughing, making Mako blush in humiliation and covering his face with the hood of his poncho. Bolin was oblivious to the negative responses.

"All right, now we need our undercover identities!" Bolin said. "I'm an ex-United Forces operative named Ting-Ting. War was the only woman I ever loved, until Ivy came along and showed me what real love is. Tragically, she was taken from me by my archenemy Dr. Razor and -"

"Enough! Let's just find Aiwei." Mako interrupted his brother's narrating and walked ahead.

"But I haven't even told your backstory."

"I'm a cop. I don't have a backstory."

"Uh! You're good at this."

Then, Ali chirped and flew up towards her father. Mako stopped midway and rose his finger at her. "No, Ali. You and the others stay here with mom, okay." The little spirit chirped sadly. She really wanted to see her daddy at work, but Mako couldn't allow it. Korra walked over to the spirit and allowed her to land on her palm, loving stroking her chin with her index finger.

"Awww, you want to go see your daddy at work, don't you honey?" Ali chirped happily in response and Korra looked at Mako, "You know, she's small enough to hide. I don't see the harm in her going with you." the little spirit looked up at Mako, flashing her big brown eyes that always made his heart melt. Well, what was one more included in their search party. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But she better stay out of sight." Ali chirped happily and kissed her 'mommy' on the cheek and then her 'daddy' before hiding within his hood. "All right, wish us luck."

Korra waved at the boys as they walked away, "Good luck."

(~)

The two brothers arrived at the oasis, it pretty much looked like the previous village, only sunnier looking, and by sunny they meant brighter due to the pale colored buildings and yellow colored tarps. Spirits lurked on the rooftops, looking at the two yellow-coated guys. Ali spotted the spirits, rather excited to meet others of her kind, but Mako had to politely quiet her.

"Stay out of sight, Ali."

At the center of the city, there was an ice carving in what appeared to be some sort of fountain with three spirits resting on it, trying to escape from the heat. Mako and Bolin stopped near the ice, while a guy swiped three kiwi bird-like spirits outside of his bar with his broom.

"Shoo! Human customers only."

"Let's see if this guy knows anything." Mako said, with Ali chirping in agreement. The bothers headed to the owner of the tavern. "Excuse me, sir? We're looking for a man about sixty, bald, wearing glasses in a long green robe."

"And he's got this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear." Bolin pointed to his nose and latter his ear to demonstrate his point. "Freaks me out."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a guy who came in last night. I told him I had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom and he called me a liar."

"That's him!" Mako exclaimed excitedly. "Any idea where he is now?"

"Nah, afraid not." the owner said sadly, his posture looked defeated, "But he was right. My drinks are terrible." he walked inside dejectedly into his bar while the brothers looked on in shock. Aiwei was definitely here.

(~)

Korra sat on a boulder, overlooking the city with Mika and San on her shoulders. Spike sitting beside her, eating some leftover sunflower seeds that they had packed before leaving Zaofu. He generously offered the Avatar some but she only smiled and rejected the offer, she really wasn't in the mood for a snack. Asami and Flash worked together in observing Aiwei's jeep. Asami looked up at Korra with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Korra sighed sadly, "I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan? And why did he take the chest? How did he even know we had it? And just what does he plan on doing with it? Err! I hate being left in the dark!"

As the Avatar grunted in frustration, Asami noticed something from behind Aiwei's jeep. It was bright blue in color. This sparked her curiosity and went on ahead to investigate. Flash, who was in pony form, inspected the jeep from the inside. He popped out his head with something in his mouth.

"Hey, I think I found something." he said, his voice muffled with the piece of paper in his mouth, but Asami was a tad more curious about what was behind the bolder. Her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful blue colored flower unlike anything she had ever seen before. Flash dropped the paper he had found and rushed over to Asami, pulling her by the shirt with his mouth and dragged her away from the plant.

"Hey! Flash!"

"Don't touch that!"

The others heard the commotion and rushed to their friends. "What happened? Twilight asked. She then gasped when she spotted the blue flower, it didn't take long for the others to see it as well. Korra tugged on Asami's arm, dragging her even further away from the plant.

"You didn't touch that, did you?"

"No, and what's the big deal? It's just a plant."

"No, it's not." Korra pointed her finger at the blue flower, "That's Poison Joke."

Asami arched an eyebrow, "Poison Joke? Isn't that the plant that causes weird things to happen?"

"Yes. They're normally indigenous in Equestria, but ever since our worlds became one, some of the flora from the pony world transferred here. I also saw a few back in Ba Sing Se."

Asami was relieved that she didn't touch the plant, who knows what weird things it could have done to her; it could have turned her hair yellow, or her arm green, or made her sound like a dude. "Wait, how did you know what it was, Flash?" Asami asked.

"I read a lot of books."

"Didn't you say you found something earlier?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yeah." he took out a piece of paper from the jeep and handed it to Asami, who read the note out loud.

"Xai Bau's Grove, sundown."

"This must be where and when Aiwei's going to meet Zaheer!" Korra stated. Applejack took out the Earth Kingdom map and began looking for the place mentioned in the note.

"Alrighty, then. Xai Bau's Grove, where are you?"

Suddenly a blue-colored spirit stood on the map, screeching. The girls shooed the creatures away. "Shoo! Go away!" Rarity said as she swatted the things away. "We're trying to find something." but as they tried to keep looking, both Mika and San began chirping in Korra's ear. She gently pushed them aside to focus.

"Not now guys, mommy needs to concentrate."

The two spirits chirped in annoyance.

(~)

Bolin was waiting near the door of an establishment when a purplish spirit rose from a nearby urn. It had no eyes, weird ears, stubby legs and only a mouth. Bolin smiled as he attempted to pet it, "Well, aren't you a cute little spir-" The spirit bit Bolin's finger and he retreated, placing it in his mouth. "Ow! Hey!" then, Bolin noticed a man and woman from a nearby stand looking at him strangely. The man was tall and well toned with no sleeves and weapons around his waist along with a headband with a feather accessory. The woman beside him was equally toned with braided grey hairs and a more feminine but similar outfit to her male counterpart. Bolin began to sweat, the way they looked at him was as if they had seen him from somewhere.

Mako walked out from the door, sighing in disappointment. "No luck here."

Bolin spoke in a stage-whisper, "I think there might be a couple bounty hunters over there who recognize me!"

Much to his horror, the couple began to walk towards the two. Ali hissed at the two strangers.

"We've been made. Let's lose 'em!" Mako exclaimed and the boys fled down a street, the couple close on their heels. They finally ducked down an alley, hiding behind some boxes and barely escaping the notice of the female pursuer. The couple moved on as the brothers peeked out of hiding.

"Okay, I think we're clear. " Mako said. "We should head back to Korra before someone else recognizes us." his eyes widened in surprise when Bolin suddenly yanked Mako to the side.

"We could, or ... we could follow Aiwei instead. Look!"

Mako turned around and spotted the man, strolling nonchalantly past the other end of the alley, eating some noodles from a box with chopsticks. Mako and Bolin appeared from behind, and spied on him. Mako placed on his googles over his eyes and started walking towards the man.

"All right. Stay cool and follow my lead."

Bolin too placed on his googles. "Ting-Ting always finds his man."

Mako and Bolin followed Aiwei down a street and past a pink building. They watched as he entered a room and closed the door. Once he was out of sight, Mako turned to his brother, "Keep an eye on him. I'll go get Korra."

(~)

The others were still observing the map when Mako pulled off his disguise and walked towards them. Ali flew by to her siblings, happily greeting them. "We found Aiwei hiding in an inn."

"That's great!" Korra exclaimed.

"We found something too." Asami said, handing Mako the letter Flash had found. "It looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove."

Fluttershy demonstrated the firebender the map, "But we can't find it anywhere on the map."

Mako then noticed there was something strange about the piece of paper. "Why is it singed on one side?"

Korra crossed her arms, "Let's just say _somepony_ got a little testy."

Mako eyed a very certain rainbow pony. "Seriously, Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey!"

"Actually, it was me." Twilight said while blushing and raising her hand, which caught even Mako by surprise. "Sorry."

Korra turned to her boyfriend, her face filled with determination. "Let's go bust down Aiwei's door and finally get some answers."

"I'm with ya." Rainbow said while pounding her fists.

"No. Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage." Mako said. "I say we stake out his room and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him."

"And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer." Korra said, "And once we find him-"

"We find the chest." Twilight finished.

(~)

With the ponies in their pony form, the Team reached the Misty Palms Inn, while Naga and Pabu played with some friendly spirits. The Team walked towards the counter, meeting an elderly woman who no doubt was the innkeeper of this place. She looked around seventy or sixty years old with a wrinkled complexion but was tall and healthy looking. Her grey hair was styled into a messy bun and she was sweeping when she saw the new customers. Mako smiled as he placed his arms on the counter, acting casual and polite.

"Good afternoon. We'd like a room on the ground floor, across from 102, please."

But the Innkeeper simply narrowed her eyes at him, "Forget it! Last time a bunch of teenagers came in here, they trashed the whole room. And we don't allow pets in here either." she said referring to the ponies. Fluttershy smiled sweetly at the innkeeper.

"Not even ones that talk?" she asked.

The woman gasped in shock, but regained her composure once she took a better look at the creature. "Wait, you're those pony creatures aren't you?"

"Yes they are." Korra said, "And we would very much like a room, if you don't mind."

The woman remained stern and unyielding…until she noticed the wings on the young woman's back. Noticing this, Korra spread her wings open a bit for the woman too see. Now she was convinced.

"Oh…my!" she immediately walked out of her counter and bowed before Korra. "Your Highness! Please forgive my rudeness. I had no idea I was in the presence of the Princess Avatar."

Korra smiled compassionately and helped the woman to stand up. "That's alright, really, it happens a lot. So, about that room."

"We found you!"

Before the woman could say anything, the couple that had spotted Bolin earlier arrived at the door. Team Avatar got into their fighting positions and the ponies changed into anthro forms. Korra and Mako bended fire daggers in their hands while Rainbow and Twilight bended flames on their hands and Pinkie and Fluttershy took their airbender stances as Rarity bended water from her water skin. The Innkeeper however, didn't want anybody fighting in her inn.

"Hey, no bending in here! Take it outside!"

But suddenly, the man rose his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not here to fight you. We're here to meet Nuktuk!" the tall and scary looking guy smiled like an excitable little boy as his female companion approached Bolin, with a wide smile, and pulled out a poster of Bolin in his Nuktuk costume with Ginger in his arms. The rest of the group lowered their guard and looked at the weirdness happening before them.

"We're your biggest fans. Can you make it out to Lily and Macao?" the woman asked excitedly. Bolin was a bit surprised by this but he really didn't want to disappoint these people. They sure seemed nice…and a little scary, but Bolin smiled none the less.

"Uh, I'd be happy to. Always love meeting my fans." he took the poster and signed it while the others looked on in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rainbow said, arching an eyebrow.

The woman, Lily then pulled out an adorable stuffed doll that looked like Bolin. She held it to him and squeaked it. "I made this Nuktuk doll for you."

"Uh, it's ... cute." Bolin grinned as Lily squeaked the doll in a sound of agreement. Korra and Fluttershy giggled at the way Lilly fawned over Bolin, when the guy, Macao, approached them, equally excited.

"Excuse me, are you the Princess Avatar?"

Korra was taken aback by this. She was not expecting him to recognize her. "Well, unless you know any other girls with wings on their back then, yeah."

"Wow! That must mean the rest of you are the Ponies who defeated the dark spirit!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash both appeared before them, spreading their arms, showing off while unknowingly blocking the view of Korra and the rest of the Mane Six, much to their annoyance. "The one and only!" They both exclaimed in union.

"Although, _I'm_ the awesomest one." Rainbow said while pointing at herself, and earning a glare from Rarity.

"Whilst, _I_ am the most fabulous one." said the unicorn with a flip of her hair. It was now Rainbow's turn to glare.

Applejack shoved the two apart, allowing Macao and Lilly to see her and the rest. "How do you know about us?" she asked in disbelief.

"You saved the entire world, news like that travels fast."

Lilly walked over to Korra and the girls, smiling as excitedly as when she met Nuktuk. "Do you think we can see your wings?"

Korra blinked and smiled politely. "Uh…sure." she spread her beautiful wings and Lily gasped in awe.

"Wow! They're more beautiful than I imagined!"

Bolin huffed in annoyance while crossing his arms as Lilly handed the girls the back of the Nuktuk poster. Korra just had to steal his fans.

"Can we have your autographs too?"

Rarity didn't' waste any time in doing so, "Why of course darling. Lilly, was it? Lovely name."

"I'm next." Rainbow said.

"Save some room for me." said Pinkie Pie.

Mako and Flash both arched their eyebrows, who knew their friends, brother and girlfriends would become so popular.

"You're friends with The Princess Avatar, her Ponies _and_ a mover star?" said the Innkeeper, "You kids can have any room in the inn. Free of charge, of course."

"We'll just take the one across from 102." Mako said to the innkeeper, who arced an eyebrow.

"But that room is too small for the whole lot of you! Especially for a princess. I insist on giving you the best."

Having signed the poster for Lilly and Macao, Korra walked over to the Innkeeper. "It's perfectly fine with me. Besides, I like things simple."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust us." Korra and Mako smiled at one another and back at the innkeeper. "It'll be perfect."

Spike jumped up, waving his hand in victory. "Dibs on the bed!"

(~)

"I'd just like to say, for the record, this room is definitely not perfect." Bolin said bitterly, right before Naga's tail hit him in the face. "Naga!"

"I have to agree with Bolin." said Rarity, "This room is beneath a pony of my standards."

"We're not here for a vacation, Rarity." Twilight stated, "We're here to spy on Aiwei so he will lead us to Zaheer."

To save room, the ponies reverted back to pony form. Spike sat on Naga, who's large body overcame the entire bed. Asami and the others sat on the floor while Mako and Korra looked out the window. Korra sat on a box, with Twilight on her lap, and Mako stood by the window peaking through the curtain, with Flash Sentry hovering beside him. Ali rested on Mako's shoulder, equally focused. They spotted Aiwei peeking out of his room from across them.

"There he is." Korra said in a hushed tone as they watched the man looking around before covering his window with the curtain.

Fluttershy flew up to the four, "I don't feel so right about this. I've never been in a stakeout before. I hate spying on people."

Rainbow Flash flew up to her and nudged her in reassurance, "Relax Fluttershy. Don't think of it as 'spying', think of it as a method to finding an busting a bloodthirsty group of criminals."

"Well…when you put it that way."

Rainbow approached Mako and Flash, "So, aside from keeping and eye on the creep, what else do you do on stakeouts?"

"We wait." Mako said, without taking his eyes off of the subject.

"Right. We wait." the pegasus pony remained in mid air, just like she always does, and observed Aiwei's window, which was still covered by the curtain…."Now what?"

Mako shushed the pony and she remained quiet…

"Should we have brought snacks?"

Both Korra and Mako shushed the pony….

"Does this place have a bathroom?"

This time, Korra, Twilight, Mako and Flash shushed the rainbow pony, out of annoyance for breaking their concentration. They returned to keeping an eye on Aiwei, their eyes focus on their target.

"Wow, you guys are good at this…too good. I'm bored." Rainbow flew down and sat the others, while Bolin was pacing around the room, bored out of his mind. His 'nephew' San rested on his shoulder, equally bored.

"I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all!"

Pinkie Pie looked in the highest bedside table drawer. "Ooh, I wonder if there's any snacks in here." she said and opened one drawer, but found so snacks, just a guide book of some sorts. She looked in the other drawer and found a folded and rounded game board. "Ooh, look! A board game."

Bolin approached the pony and saw the game. "That's no ordinary game, Pinkie Pie. It's a Pai Sho board!"

"Wowie! I always wanted to play Pai Cho! Korra, Twilight, wanna play?"

"Not now, Pinkie." Twilight said, her eyes still fixed on Aiwei's window, as were Korra's.

"Maybe latter." said the Avatar.

Bolin turned to his brothers, "Mako, Flash, you want to play?"

Mako too had his eyes locked on the target. "Kind of busy here, bro."

Bolin lowered his shoulder in defeat, and Asami took pity on the poor guy. "I'll play." she kindly offered with a smile. Bolin was a bit surprised by this.

"Oh, well, ugh, no offense but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin, and I'm pretty good. So, wouldn't really be a fair game."

"So? I learned to play from my dad, the diabolical genius." she flashed him a sinister looking grin. "I'll destroy you."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both leaned in closer to the two, chanting; "Oooooooooooh!"

"You gonna take that, suguarcube?"

Bolin smiled at Asami, a sinister grin matching her own. "Well, mare and gentlecolts, looks like we've got ourselves a Pai-Shodown."

Spike jolted upwards, "A Pai-Shodown? All right! Finally, some action. I'll be the reef."

"Me too!" said Pinkie Pie. The rest of the ponies gathered around the two, picking sides; Rarity and Fluttershy on Asami's team with Rainbow Dash and Applejack on Bolin's. San and Mika rested on Asami and Bolin's shoulders, respectively. They set their boards, ready to play. Spike used his tail as a pretend microphone.

"Okay, folks, welcome to the very first, Pai-Showdown! With your contestants, he's strong, he's cool, he was once a pro-bender and a mover star! It's Booooooooolin!" The earthbender smiled while flexing his muscles, making Asami roll her eyes. "And his challenger; she's the owner of her own company. She's got looks, brains and bronze, she once dated Bolin's brother-dodged a bullet there-It's the always stylish, Aaaaaaaaaasami Satoooo!" Asami simply smiled and flipped her hair, even though Bolin wouldn't say it out loud, Asami's hair flips were always very captivating. The two got ready to play.

"Now let the game, begin!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ladies first." Bolin said.

"What a gentlemen." Asami said with joking tone, getting her game face on. She may have a crush on Bolin, but on this game, she was going to crush him. Asami made the first move, moving her tile ahead.

"And Asami makes the first move!" Spike narrated.

"You're going down, heiress!" Rainbow said from Bolin's side.

"Hey, I thought you would be on my team." Asami said, feeling somewhat insulted.

"Sorry, but this guy's learned this game on the streets, now that is more my speed."

Asami rolled her eyes and Rarity placed a hoof on her arm in reassurance, "Don't listen to her, darling. You've got this."

Bolin made his next move, but Asami stopped and began to think about her next move. She remained quiet for a few seconds before Bolin interrupted her concentration. "Uh, I don't mean to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit."

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed.

"Why? This game is all about slow, methodical strategy." Asami said. But Bolin disagreed.

"No, it's not. This is a fast-paced, edge of your seat, game of chance! Don't think. Just go."

Asami chuckled at this, "I don't know what Shady Shin taught you, but it wasn't the real Pai Sho."

"It sure beats that boring tactic you're doing." said Rainbow Dash.

But Applejack disagreed, "I don't know, Rainbow. Pai Cho really does strike me as a more tactical kind of game."

"Oh really? I think Mr. Rulebook might disagree with you, A.J." said Bolin as he took out the rulebook of the game and started to read out loud, "The origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy and chance." he paused for a moment, rethinking what he had just said. "Wait, how can it be both?"

"Let me see that." Asami took the book from her friend and read out loud while Rarity and Fluttershy read along. "There have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries and each culture has its own rules and variations of the game."

"Well, that's no help." Spike said.

"No kidding." Bolin said and then turned to Korra, who was still watching Aiwei along with Twilight, Mako and Flash. "Korra, as the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules."

Korra briefly stopped what she was doing and spoke in an extremely sarcastic tone, "Okay, I'll put that on my to-do list, right after bringing back the Air Nation, taking down the group that tried to kidnap me, and get back the magical mystery chest they stole."

"That's cool. Whenever you get to it."

Mako spoke to his girlfriend, "Assuming we do find Zaheer, what then?"

"Then we make him talk." Korra stated by pounding her fists together, but Twilight lowered her hands with her hoof.

"He was locked away for thirteen years, Korra, and never broke." said the alicorn.

"She's right." Mako agreed, "I don't think a little bending or magic is going to intimidate this guy."

"You guys have a better idea?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, we spy on them." Mako said, "If Aiwei and Zaheer don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely. Then we'll find out who they are and what they want."

"That's just like Pai Sho!" Bolin said while reading from the book. "In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent."

"Then I guess I know you pretty well." Asami placed her tile across the board, "I win."

Spike and Pinkie Pie dropped their jaws in awe. "Wow! That was fast."

"Maybe there is something to this whole strategy thing." said Rainbow Dash white scratching her head.

Bolin was baffled by this, "What? Ugh. All right, you know what that was just a fluke. Best two out of three."

Pinkie Pie exclaimed while appearing on screen, holing a white board that read, "Pai-Showdown, take 2!" she exclaimed.

They kept playing many times, and with every turn, Asami beat Bolin's sorry butt. Rarity and Fluttershy clapped their hooves together in celebration of Asami's victory.

"And the victor is, Asami!" Spike said through his tail.

Bolin groaned in frustration, "Oh, come on! Best four out of seven."

After that, Asami won once again. "Asami wins!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Again!"

Bolin refused to give up, "Eight out of fifteen." After fifteen more games, Asami won each time, Bolin began to sweat nervously and his hair was a mess from the stress. There was no way he was going to lose. "Seventeen out of thirty-three?"

Seeing how poorly Bolin was doing, Rainbow Dash and Applejack laid bored on the floor, eying at one another. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Applejack asked the pegasus pony.

"Switch teams?"

"Yep!"

They both got up and walked over to Asami's side, surprising Bolin even more. "What? Gah! Come on, not quitting now."

Even Spike and Pinkie were getting tired of this, the poor dragon didn't even bother pretending to be the announcer anymore while Pinkie Pie sadly marked all of Asami victories…which were WAY more compared to Bolin's.

Time continued to pass, Korra, Twilight, Mako and Flash watched Aiwei, while the others were now bored-ly watching the game unfold. Mako wrote on his logbook while Korra stretched and yawned. Once again, Asami won while Spike said tiredly every time;

"Asami wins."

"Asami wins…again."

"She wins."

"You get the idea."

Spike and Pinkie eventually fell asleep, both snoring loudly, while Bolin moved his tile. A grin appeared on his face, at long last he was finally about to beat Asami. "Ha, ha! Looks like you're on the ropes this time." he said proudly.

This news woke Spike and Pinkie up in a jolt, "Wha?!"

Even Asami was impressed, "I can't believe it. You might actually win this one." then, right at that moment, Pabu leaped off of Naga and onto the board, scattering the pieces all over, the Bolin doll in his mouth. Bolin's chances of victory were now gone. Gone, gone, gone.

"No, Pabu! Why?!"

He leaned down on the floor in sadness as the the head of his doll rolled near him. He covered his face and whimpered in defeat. Asami and the ponies all looked at him sadly.

"Oh, I can't stand to see him like this." Spike said sadly with his ears lowers. He then took our a blanket and covered Bolin's face with it, smiling in satisfaction. "All better."

Asami arched an eyebrow at the dragon and crawled towards Bolin wearing a sympathetic face. She lifted up the blanket to see Bolin, not technically crying, but looking defeated. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's just a game, and you're actually really good."

"Not good enough." he said sadly.

"Come on, it's not so bad."

"This is so typical."

Asami was surprised by this, "What do you mean?"

"I can't even play a strategic game of Pai Cho right. You beat me every time. It just reminds me I'm not as smart as you guys."

Asami removed the blanket and looked at Bolin sternly. "That's so not true and you know it. You're very smart."

"Who are you kidding, Asami? I can't come up with a strategy to win an ancient board game and I can't even metalbend."

Asami crossed her legs and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes looking down shyly, "Okay, so you may not be book smart but, you're a different kind of smart."

"How?"

"The book said Pai Cho is a game of strategy and chance. And you were right. Sometimes taking a chance is better than just a strategy. When it came right to it I just went for it, just like you said."

Bolin sat upright, still surprise by this, "Really?"

"Yeah. You did teach me something after all."

"I did?…oh, yeah! I guess I did."

Just like before in Zaofu, Asami managed to make Bolin feel good about himself. How come he didn't run into a girl like her before getting mixed up with Eska and Ginger? Asami was honest and sweet and kind-hearted. She really was amazing. Asami always found Bolin's child-like antics adorable and funny, always making her smile, more on the inside than most. He really was a great guy with a whole lot of potential. She was actually tempted to allow him to win, but she wanted him to figure it out on his own. But rather than winning a game, he won something else…realizing he was pretty smart on his own.

The two simply sat there, smiling at one another. Asami felt her heart leap and her cheeks burn. Bolin felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked deep into Asami's beautiful green eyes, it was almost as if they were the only two people in the room. Then, the two woke up at the sound of soft sighs. They turned their heads to see Korra, resting her head on her palm while happily watching the two, and Twilight was smiling while placing her face on her hooves. Even Mako was smiling, his head resting on his palm while Flash smiled at the scene. Realizing their cover was blown, the two couples returned to their stakeout, trying to pretend that they saw nothing.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed in annoyance.

"Mako!" Bolin also exclaimed.

Mako simply shrugged, trying to play it cool. "What? We didn't see anything."

"We're just spying on the bad guy." Korra said, trying to sound as casually as she could.

The two returned to what they were doing, while Bolin and Asami simply blushed. The Mane Six silently giggled at the bubbling romance between the two.

(~)

Another hour passed, and the team was still observing Aiwei. The man had not left his room at all, in fact in all the time they were spying he hadn't done anything. Twilight noticed the position of the sun high above. "It's almost sundown." she said.

"I know. Why hasn't Aiwei left yet?" Korra asked.

Pinkie Pie jumped up saying, "Maybe he ate bad noodles and he's in the bathroom."

"Or maybe he snuck out when you weren't looking." Asami stated.

"No, I just saw him peeking out of his window fifteen minutes ago." Mako said and took out a little black book, "It's in my logbook." he noticed the annoyed looks on their faces. "What?"

Korra had had just about enough of this waiting around. She had been tolerant enough, now was the time for action. "I'm going over there." as she left the room, Mako tried to stop her.

"Korra, wait! You're going to blow our element of surprise." Twilight then levitated Mako's logbook and smacked him upside the head with it. "OW!"

"Tough love, pretty boy! We need answers and I'm going to get them." the alicorn followed the Avatar out of the room and the rest of the team followed. They approached Aiwei's door and Korra busted it down with and airbending kick.

"Oh, sure, _now_ she blows the door down." said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"It's over, Aiwei! Where's …? What?" Korra stopped when she and the others realized that Aiwei did not attack. In fact, he really didn't do anything. The man was just sitting on his bed in a lotus position, his eyes closed, breathing slowly and calmly. Bolin looked at him closely, he was still alive and looked like he was sleeping.

"That's a weird way to nap."

Pinkie Pie jumped onto the bed and waved her hoof in front of his face. "Hey, Aiwei. U-hu! Aiwei! Wakey, wakey!"

Fluttershy moved over to him and gently poked him with her hoof. "It looks like he's meditating." she said. Then, Korra's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait! Guys, those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the physical world! It's in the Spirit World!" Ali, Mika and San chirped along. "You guys were trying to tell me too, weren't you?" The spirits chirped in yes. "I'm going in after him." Korra sat on the bed, opposite Aiwei and prepared to mediate.

"We'll watch him in case he wakes up." Mako said, "Be careful, sweetie."

Korra nodded before closing her eyes, the star on her forehead started to glow brightly, as did the rest of her body. Unlike other avatars before her, Korra didn't need to meditate to travel to the spirit world. She only needed her magic. Dawning a look of determination, Twilight sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked.

"I'm going in with her."

"Twilight, no!" Mako protested. "I'm sure she can handle it herself. Besides, you've never done with before on your own."

"I'm her bonded pony and an alicorn, I think I can figure it out. Besides,I don't trust Zaheer. Whatever it is he's planning she's going to need backup."

The others all nodded in agreement, if anyone could help pull Korra out of a jam, it was Twilight. "Be careful in there." Spike said with concern. Twilight closed her eyes and began to meditate.

(~)

Once she opened her eyes she found herself in the spirit world. It looked like a meadow with orange coloring and spirits flying above her head. Standing right beside, was Korra.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"In case you needed back up."

Korra did not protest and led the pony to behind a tree. Both girls peeked and saw Aiwei's spirit standing on a nearby hill in front of another tree. Another figure materialized across from him. It was a grown man with a bald head and an athletic build and complexion. It was Zaheer. Twilight's blood boiled at the sight of him. The man approached Aiwei.

"What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar? Because of you, we've all been compromised."

"No, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned."

"Where is your physical body now?"

"At the Misty Palms Inn. But there is no need to worry. I was not followed."

"You left a loose end."

"I assure you, no one knows anything about us."

Zaheer's expression became ever more angry, "No, you are the loose end." with much furry, he grabbed Aiwei by the collar. The man sweat in fear. Korra's good nature kicked in and she walked out from behind the tree, in an attempt to stop this cruel man.

"Zaheer!"

At the sound of her voice, Zaheer teleported himself and Aiwei toward a cliff at the rim of the Fog of Lost Souls and, without any hesitation or remorse, threw Aiwei right off it. He screamed as he fell into the fog, never to be seen again. Zaheer watched him fall before he teleported back to the tree. Becoming face to face with the Avatar and Alicorn.

"It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed."

Korra and Twilight both stood before him, calm but ready for anything. "That's right. We knew he'd lead us straight to you." Korra said, "Now, what did you do with him?"

"He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, which just leaves the two of us. Three if you count the pony." he took a step forward and Twilight immediately got into defense mode, spreading out her wings and lowering her ears, stomping her hooves and flaring her nostrils while Korra took her stance, ready to attack if necessary.

"Don't move, Zaheer." Twilight ordered. "You're going to give us some answers."

Zaheer remained perfectly calm as he sat down near a tree, not showing any signs that he might attack. "There's no need for aggression. Neither of us has our bending, which I can only assume the same goes for your magic as well. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much."

Korra and Twilight looked at one another in surprise, before looking back at Zaheer. Korra was still pretty stunned by this reaction from an enemy, but Twilight refused to truest him. He may seem like a reasonable man for now, but she had learned from a long time ago, looks can be deceiving.

"What would you like to know?" Zaheer asked. Korra lowered her arms and Twilight stepped down, but her face remained stern and suspicious.

"First off, who are you people, and why do you keep trying to take me?"

"And where is the chest?" Twilight asked. Zaheer looked at the creature seriously.

"Chest? What chest?"

"Don't play dumb, we know you stole it!"

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

Twilight's temper was increasing but Korra asked her to step down once again. "Easy, Twiliy. Let's first try and understand why this guy wants to take me so badly."

"Wise move, Korra."

With much hesitation, Twilight took a step back and tried to remain calm as Zaheer continued to explain. "We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world. We are the Red Lotus."

Korra was surprised by the name. "Red Lotus? Are you related to the White Lotus?"

"We are what the White Lotus was meant to be. But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society."

"That's a great story, but it doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid."

"That was Unalaq's idea."

Korra and Twilight were taken aback by this news. "What? My uncle was part of the Red Lotus?"

Suddenly, all of the dots were coming together.

(~)

In a cave, not too far from the Misty Palms Oasis, The criminals, the Red Lotus, gathered around a fire while Zaheer's physical body began to speak to his companions. He was in a meditation state, while his body was there, his spirit was speaking to Korra.

"Avatar Korra. Misty Palms Inn. Find her."

P-Li turned to Ming-Hua and Ghazan. "You two go. I'll stay here and make sure Zaheer's body is safe." the two obeyed her orders and left to search for the Avatar while P'Li remained with Zaheer. Something began to shimmer in her pocket, she reached in for it and took out the chest she had taken back in Zaofu. She was still wondering why she took it to begin with, but there was just something about it that made her feel…she didn't even know how to describe it. It was like in its own silent way, it was speaking to her. Telling her something she needed to know….but what?

(~)

Korra and Twilight were now sitting opposite Zaheer, making sure to maintain their distance while still listening to the man's tale about Unalaq and his ties with this secret society. "I met your uncle when I was a teenager, after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever."

"Avatar Wan wasn't foolish!" Korra protested. "He was trying to restore balance."

"He closed the portals, severing humans from spirits. Even you realize the error in his ways."

"So all along, you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu? That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could've taught you so much."

The more this man spoke, the more and more Korra began to realize just how messed up in the head he truly was. In her eyes, he was no different than the other foes she had faced in her past. Believing they were doing the right thing when in reality they were blind to see the greedy and hateful monsters they were becoming. They tried to 'save' the world through acts of violence and revenge. "It sounds like you were just trying to brainwash me so I'd do whatever you wanted."

"No, Korra. All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the world."

Twilight finally stood up, but remained beside Korra. "A better path? How is bringing eternal darkness a better path?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, the only good thing about Wan's choice was that he returned your kind back where they belonged. Away from us."

Twilight clenched her teeth as did Korra. It was Unalaq all over again.

(~)

Back at the inn, the others watched anxiously as Korra and Twilight were still meditating. Night had fallen and not a single reaction from the girls. Mako started to worry. Then, he glanced out of the window, and his heart raced. He spotted Ming-Hua and Ghazan walking towards the inn.

"Uh, I don't know how, but Water Arm Lady and Lava Guy found us."

Bolin gasped and Asami stood up. "How?"

"I just said I don't know how!"

Spike then started to shake Twilight wake, but to no avail. "Twilight, wake up! Snap out of it!"

Bolin did the same with Korra, frantically shaking her by grabbing her shoulders, "Korra, come on! Wake up!"

Fluttershy spotted the criminals out the window, and her heart raced even faster against her chest. "They're getting closer. What do we do?"

Thinking fast, Mako carried Korra bridal style like he always did and placed her onto Naga's back and turned to Asami, "Get Korra out of here. We'll hold them off. Flash, you carry Twilight."

Flash nodded in agreement and carried Twilight with his hooves. The firebender turned to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow, go with them. They could use the extra back up."

The rainbow pony saluted him. "I'm on it!"

Ali, Mika and San chirped worriedly and Mako allowed them to rest on his palm. "Go with mommy. Keep her safe for me." the spirits chirped in promise, they would protect their mommy alright. Not wanting to leave Twilight alone, Spike jumped onto Asami's back. The door of the inn opened, and Naga rode off with Asami on the saddle, holding Korra, while Flash carried Twilight and Rainbow flew beside them.

"The Avatar!" Ming-Hua exclaimed. Naga turned a corner, and Ming-Hua fired ice shards at her, but missed. Mako and the others came out and began attacking the woman. Mako, Rarity and Fluttershy (anthro now) worked together against Ming-Hua while Bolin, Applejack and Pinkie Pie took on Ghazan. The Red Lotus earthbender knocked them down, with lavabending. The friends rolled out of the way as the lava burned down a palm tree to the ground. The group were facing their two opponents, who were smiling wickedly at them.

This fight was only just beginning.

(~)

Back at Xai Bau's Grove.

"If my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when I was a kid, why wasn't he caught?"

"He wasn't with us that night, and he covered up his involvement afterwards."

"So he betrayed you, just like he betrayed me and my friends."

Twilight scoffed humorously, "There's a real shock."

"Yes. He allowed me and _my_ friends to remain in prison while he pursued his own selfish goals. Unalaq becoming a Dark Avatar was never part of our mission."

"And what is your mission, exactly?" the alicorn asked sternly.

"I want what you want: to restore balance to this world."

It was now Korra's turn to scoff. "I don't think our ideas of balance are the same."

"Are sure about that? You kept the spirit portals open. But why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?"

Korra and Twilight both exchanged worried looks. They didn't have to even question their answer. Of corse it was a bad idea. Sure not all leaders were perfect but taking them out was downright insane. Anyone with half a mind could see the dangerous consequences that could lead to.

"No. I mean, I don't really agree with what they've done, but taking out world leaders isn't the answer." Korra answered truthfully, "And Raiko changed. He saw the error of his ways and now he's a better president and a better man. People can change when given the chance."

"And what about the Earth Queen? Anything nice to say about her?"

Korra didn't even open her mouth. Of corse there was nothing nice to say about her, but underneath all of those royal robes and underneath that big crown was still a human being who would bleed no differently than she or Zaheer. Sure she was wrong and got on one's last nerve, but killing her? What would that achieve? It certainly would not make things better.

"It wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out, thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for world dominance. True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down."

"But that won't bring balance. It will throw the world into chaos!"

"Exactly. The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, "New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old"?"

"No."

"The wise Guru Laghima. An airbender."

Korra could hear her heart pounding while Twilight's patience was wearing thin with this man. "How can you say such things!" the alicorn said angrily, "I understand that not all leaders are the best, but that doesn't mean they all are. The Princesses of my homeland have always treated ponies with respect and love. They remind us all that we are all connected by the Magic of Friendship. They embody what a true leader must be. You could learn a thing or two from them!"

Zaheer then narrowed his eyes at the pony, looking at her as if she were a rat in a kitchen that needed to be finished off. "That's another thing…I don't really believe that this 'magic' you call should even exist."

Twilight's eyes widened in fear.

"If you ponies had not entered our world to begin with, then it would never had needed you."

"If we hadn't bonded with this world it would have been destroyed! Korra and I changed the world for the better. Magic now flows all around, helping others."

"That is where you are wrong. Magic is only a tool. Used to take control over one's life. Your princesses are all powerful beings, and because of that they rule over you like tyrants. They are treated like gods to worship."

Twilight flared her nostril, "Haven't you been listening? They protect us and love us! They are not dictators and they certainly do not behave like the Earth Queen at all! You're just an arrogant, reckless man who only sees what he wants to see!"

"All leaders become corrupted with power at some point. I see your princesses no different."

Twilight clenched her teeth. This man was even worst than Unalaq and Amon placed together.

(~)

Mako tucked and rolled away from Ming-Hua's water arms and she attacked the young man. He unleashed a fireblast for which she blocked and unleashed her water at him. Mako avoided the attack and rolled onto the ground, grunting as he did. This woman was seriously powerful, unlike any waterbender he had ever faced. Rarity came in between the two, unleashing her own water whip at the woman, creating ice darts and hurled them at her, but Ming-Hua was incredibly fast and simply swatted them away. She smashed her water arm against the side of the building where the two stood. Mako acted quickly and grabbed Rarity by the waist and jumped them both off of the roof just when Ming-Hua made the impact, destroying half of the building. The two friends landed safely, however, Ming-Hua landed as well and continued to attack. Fluttershy flew down and unleashed an air blast at the woman, who continued to block them with her arms.

Meanwhile, Bolin and Applejack worked together to fight off Ghazan, blocking his lavabending attacks with rocks, and Pinkie Pie trying to blast his attacks away with her air. Applejack grabbed Pinkie by her shirt and pulled her behind an earth pillar that Bolin created.

"We can't beat this guy!" Applejack exclaimed,

"I know!" said Bolin, shielding herself from the lava as Ghazan continued to break through the rock barrier, "It's like we're giving him ammo! Mako, want to trade?"

Fluttershy flew around Ming-Hua, unleashing the most powerful air blasts she could. Despite her shy demeanor, the young pegasus pony was not going to let this creepy woman take her best friends. However, too fast for Fluttershy to tell, Ming-Hua managed to grab onto the pony's ankle. Fluttershy screamed and Ming-Hua hurled her towards a building, slamming her into it. The pegasus was knocked out and she fell to the ground, reverting back into her pony form.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity ran towards her, but was blocked by Ming-Hua's arm who prepared to knock her out with her other arm.

"Rarity, look out!"

Mako pushed the unicorn out of the way, both landing on their feet and screeching to a halt, Ming-Hua headed towards them. The two ran near a wall and jumped up to avoid another one of the woman's attacks. While flipping in mid air, Mako attempted to throw a fire blast and Rarity, an ice dart, breaking apart Ming-Hua's arm. However, Ming-Hua pined them both against a door by covering Mako's and Rarity's hands, grinning evilly as she approached them. Rarity and Mako looked on with fear in their eyes. With the ice, she picked them off the door and threw them against another door, which smashed when they made contact.

Bolin, Applejack and Pinkie weren't doing any better either, for Gahazan continued to unleash his lavabending at the group. Pinkie Pie was out of air, literally, the heat and exhaustion from the battle was wearing her out. The same could be said for Bolin and Applejack. Thinking fast, the country pony took both Bolin and Pinkie by the shirts, "Hold your breath!" she exclaimed before jumping into a pool. The three swam in the water, avoiding Ghazan's attacks. The lava rocks continued to be hurled down as the friends swam to the bottom. Their lungs slowly running out of oxygen. Bolin could see Ming-Hua from the surface of the water, moving her water arms in swift movements. The friends noticed the water around them swirling, trapping them in a sphere of water, which brought them up to the surface. Ming-Hua gave Ghazan an order, "Go get the Avatar! I have these freaks under control."

Ghazan ran off and Ming-Hua picked up a limp Mako and Rarity with her water arms and even an unconscious Fluttershy. Bolin, Pinkie and A.J surfaced, gasping, from the water sphere. There was nothing else they could do. They were tired, and trapped.

They had lost this battle.

(~)

Meanwhile, Naga had made progress and was running up a hill outside of town. Asami controlled the reins, while holding a sleeping Korra. Flash carried Twilight while Rainbow Dash kept looking back.

"You think the others are okay?" she asked hopefully, the thought of her friends being hurt frightened her.

"I'm sure they'll be alright." Asami assured, "They can take care of themselves." but then, suddenly, a rock rose up from the ground, blocking their path, then three more rose up, before long, the friends were all trapped within an earth tent. Rainbow Dash attempted to blast them away with her fire while Naga roared for help. But the pony could not penetrate the rocky force. Spike clung onto Asami's back, shaking in fear.

"Now, who's going to help us?"

(~)

"You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope." Zaheer finally stood up. "But when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish."

Korra stood up as well, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Zaheer, please, as an airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world, instead of destroying it."

"You're a very smart young woman, Korra. But you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, even by the Avatar. And the term 'Princess Avatar' sounds only worse. You have only tainted yourself by becoming one of those monsters."

"Enough with your philosophical mumbo-jumbo! I want to know one thing; you said you don't like princesses, yet I am one now. So what are you going to do if you somehow manage to capture me?"

"You'll have that answer soon enough. The Red Lotus should have you by now. See you in the physical world." with a wicked smile, his spiritual body began to disappear and leave Xai Bau's Grove.

"Zaheer!" Korra and Twilight ran towards the tree, but stopped. It was no use…he was gone.

(~)

In a flash, Korra and Twilight returned to the physical world, but not in the same way they left. Korra found herself tied up by a strait jacket and muzzled along with other restraints as well as a metallic headband around her forehead. She spotted Twilight, her hooves stuck to the ground with heavy metal containers and her horn trapped inside a horn-shaped metallic helmet and a muzzle on her face as well. Korra struggled to break free, her wings too were tied up from behind her.

"Zaheer, you tricked me! Let us go!"

She then saw Asami handcuffed near her. But not only her, she saw Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry, both in the same sate as Twilight, only they looked far more exhausted. Spike too was contained, inside a cage with a muzzle on his face, preventing him from breathing fire. An extra cage stood where San, Mika and Ali sadly chirped inside. And what was worse, the others were nowhere to be found.

"Guys, are you okay? Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?"

Asami looked at Korra curiously, her hair was a mess and she looked like she had been through one heck of a fight but lost. "What's the Red Lotus? And Zaheer didn't capture us, the Earth Queen's forces did."

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

"We're not sure." said a tried Rainbow Dash, "Some camp by the desert. They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se."

(~)

"The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before I could." Ghazan said as he and Ming-Hua dropped a tied up and visibly battered Bolin and Mako before Zaheer's feet. The rest of the ponies were also tied up and tossed before him.

"But we figured you could find a use for these." said the armless waterbender. Zaheer smiled wickedly at the group of defeated heroes.

"Load them in the truck. We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se."

(~)

**Can't wait to see what happens next? Me neither!**


	10. Long Live the Queen

_**Ephesians 4:29~ **_

_Don't use foul or abusive language. Let everything you say be good and helpful, so that your words will be an encouragement to those who hear them._

_*(~)*_

**Long Live the Queen**

In a building in the midst of the desert, a group of people walked towards an Earth Kingdom airship. There were soldiers posted outside, and one was pushing the dolly Korra was on. She struggled to break free from her strait jacket, but to no avail. She tried to use her magic to break it, but the metal from the headband was too thick for her magic to fully work. She could make something glow but that was about it, she couldn't control it completely. The same went for Twilight, who continued to morph back and forth from her pony and anthro form, trying to break from her bindings, but she still had her muzzle and the metal shackle for her horn, which prevented her from properly performing magic. The guard finally snapped.

"Quit it, pony! On all fours!"

The alicorn grunted and reluctantly did as she was told, reverting back into her pony form. Rainbow Dash, also muzzled and in pony form, walked beside her, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It didn't work for me either."

The two ponies, as well as a pony Flash Sentry, a handcuffed Asami, and a muzzled Spike walked towards the airship, their heads bowed down. The spirit trio chirped sadly in a cage. Korra tried her best to reason with the men.

"You have to let us out! The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus." she turned her attention to the captain as she was pushed up the ramp leading into the airship. "I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday. He's insane!"

The Captain looked on indifferently with a toothpick between his lips. A middle-aged man with grey hairs, spectacles and mustache wearing a captain's hat with the Earth Kingdom's emblem on it, as well as an Earth Kingdom styled captain's uniform.

"Screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World? You're the one who sounds insane." he turned and walked inside his ship and the hatch closed. The engine turned on, and the airship began to fly, heading towards Ba Sing Se.

(~)

A young guard, who looked to be around is mid to early twenties, placed Korra's trolly on a secure area of a large metal cell. He tied up the Ponies chains to a railing, but he tied them up so badly that they could barely move, their heads were positioned upwards. Korra caught his attention.

"Hey! If you're going to tie them up, can you at least do it right? Look at them."

The guard had to admit, the ponies did look pretty uncomfortable. Korra spoke to him in a sweet toned voice, "You wouldn't leave them like this, would you?" her beautiful cerulean eyes sparkled as she looked at the young guard in a hopeful way. He had to admit, how could he say no to a face like that? Or how could he be so heartless with these little ponies?

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair." he arranged the chains in a proper manner, which was much more tolerable than the way they were before. Korra smiled graciously underneath her muzzle.

"Thank you." Korra smiled underneath the mask. Rarity's charming lessons really payed off.

The guard then began tying Asami to the floor. Following Korra's example, the heiress spoke in a sweet manner, "Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way? It's going to be so uncomfortable."

"Sorry Ma'am, I'm under orders. And I'm not doing anymore favors."

"Can't you just chain me to that railing?" she said while looking at the railing on the wall. "I mean, where am I gonna go? Please?"

Once again, the young man fell victim to charm, innocence, and beauty. Asami pouted her rose red lips and her light green eyes shimmered. "Well, as long as you're chained up, I guess it doesn't make a difference." the man chained Asami to the railing just like she asked and she thanked him kindly.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Can we have ... some water?" Twilight asked hopefully. However, the guard was not doing them any more favors.

"No water. We're also not going to bring you any rocks or fire, so don't ask. I guess there's air, but there's nothing we can do about that. We're not opening your compartment 'til we reach Ba Sing Se." with that, he walked out the door, leaving the friends in their cell.

"I hoped Mako or Bolin would have shown up to save us by now." Flash said sadly.

"Yeah, me too." said Rainbow Dash, "I wonder if they're okay."

San, Mika and Ali chirped sadly, and Korra shared in their sadness. "I know kids. I miss daddy, too."

Spike was already getting frantic, rocking back and forth in a fiddle position. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." ever since he was locked up with Korra after Tarlokk captured them, he had developed a phobia of being trapped within metallic places.

Twilight tried to reason with him, "Spike, calm down. I'm sure we can figure a way out of here if we just focus."

"Focus? Focus?! We're trapped inside a cage! A cold. Small. Metal. Cage!"

"It's actually not that small." said Rainbow Dash, but that did not help the little dragon.

"I can feel it. The walls. Closing in around me. The cold. Cold. Cold. METAL! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he inhaled a huge amount of air…before passing out and snoring on the floor. Asami arced an eyebrow in confusion and worry.

"Uh…is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." said Twilight dryly. "His little dragon body can only take so much anxiety."

(~)

"And honestly, I don't understand why you can't clean up this truck of yours, there's dust and dirt everywhere! Just because you're criminals it doesn't mean you should behave like savages. And another thing, what is with your wardrobe? I mean, it's not all bad but they could use a good washing-"

Why did they even take the white one? Ghazan and Ming-Hua were tasked with keeping a tied up Mako, Bolin, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie from the back of the truck, which was being driven by Zaheer. The lavabender had his index fingers deep within his ears, trying the best he could to cancel out the annoying nagging of the white anthro unicorn. Ever since she came to it was none stop whining, nagging, talking, complaining, it was a nightmare. Even Mako was beginning to wish Ming-Hua had knocked him harder in the head.

"Oh, my I am really thirsty, can I have some water?"

Poor Ming-Hua couldn't even cover her ears, even her water arms wouldn't do her any good. "For pete sakes, will you just shut up! All this time it's constant whining and-"

"Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining?"

"Oh, no." this just wasn't Mako's day. Why did he and Bolin need to be tied up with her? He could literally feel his ears ringing when Rarity's voice became high pitched and started 'whining'.

"Ah! This rope is too tight! It's gonna shave, can't you loosen it. Oh! It hurts and it's so nasty! Why didn't you clean it first, it's going to leave a stain! The rode is to bumpy! Why do I have to be here?!"

This was all Ghazan could take, he covered his ears and screamed in agony. "AH! Make it stop!"

"But I thought you_ wanted whining!_"

"AH!"

Applejack then spoke to the man. She was tied up with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "If you think holdin' us hostage will give you some leverage against the Avatar, you're gonna be very disappointed." said the country pony. Ming-Hua sighed bitterly.

"Can't we just enjoy our time together in silence?"

"And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu?" Mako asked, "You had her paralyzed. Why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?"

"And how come you aren't interested in any of us?" asked Rarity, "I mean, we are the Avatar's bonded ponies, so why keep us out of the loop?"

Ghazan crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he answered. "Look, all you need to know is that the world is about to change, for the better. And about you ponies, the plans we have for the Avatar have nothing to do with you. Once she's out of the picture, so will you."

Rarity snarled and growled at the man. Bolin then began speaking to the criminals in a casual manner, "So you guys were like locked up for fifteen years, huh? It must've been like crazy boring."

"Actually, it was only thirteen years. But it felt like thirty." said Ghazan.

"I mean, what did you do with all that time? Did you sing songs, work on crafts?"

"Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell." said Ming-Hua.

"And I must've renamed the constellations about a thousand times." said Ghazan. "When it rained, that was a big event."

Ming-Hua sighed bitterly, "I would've killed for some rain. Mostly I just made up stories about the guards: who was having trouble with his girlfriend; which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef."

Bolin smiled at the idea, "Ooh okay, that sounds like fun. Let me try that on you guys." he first tried with Ghazan. "You were raised by an older sister, your mustache grew in when you were ten and I'm sensing - just sensing - an unspoken attraction between you two."

Ming-Hua and Ghazan glanced at each other briefly before Ming-Hua turned away, glaring. Ghazan actually found Bolin humorous.

"Two out of three. Not bad."

Pinkie Pie then began jumping, while still tied up next to Applejack and Fluttershy, "Ooh, ooh! Let me try!" she pouted her lips in thought as she began pondering n what to say.

"…..You guys are an ancient secret society known as the Red Lotus who separated from the White Lotus after the thousand year war and you guys wanted to kidnap Korra when she was little so you could be her elemental masters and she would one day release Vaatu just like Unalaq planed, who was once a member of the Red Lotus but betrayed you and let you end up in jail and now you want Korra for I don't know what so you can take down world leaders and bring chaos into the world!" *SQUEE!*

Ghazan had his mouth wide open and Ming-Hua was utterly speechless. Both looked over at Bolin, hoping for an answer as to how she knew about all of this. The young man simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I could never figure her out either."

Mako glanced at his brother and the pink pony, "Bolin, Pinkie Pie, would you stop making friends with the bad guys?"

"Sorry!" they both replied in union. Zaheer spoke from the driver's seat.

"Ghazan, gag them. We're almost there." he said as the truck entered Ba Sing Se's main gate.

(~)

The airship flew above Si Wong Desert, inside their prison, Korra was still struggling against her restraints in an attempt to break free but to no avail. "We have to find a way to get out of this prison before we get to the Earth Queen." said the Avatar.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." said Asami. "These airships the Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built."

As she spoke, Rainbow Dash and Twilight once again attempted to break free of the railing, which then, to their surprise, it began to be pulled right out of the wall almost easily.

"Wow. You were right, Sami." said the rainbow pony.

"Keep pulling" Asami instructed. She stood against the wall and struggled, pulling off the railing with almost zero effort. She jumped to bring her hands in front before throwing the railing to catch it upright. "Now that's just shoddy workmanship."

Following her example, Flash, Rainbow and Twilight all worked together to pull the railing, which broke off in an instant. The ponies high hoofed one another as Spike jolted awake.

"Hu? Wha? What I miss?"

Asami walked over to Korra, but she couldn't find how to unlock her friend. "There's no way I can get these locks off." she looked over to the ponies, who dragged the chains across the floor, their muzzles still chained to it. Asami squatted down and realized the locks were just about the same as Korra's. "No dice. I need the keys." she looked down at the floor, smiling with delight before prying a panel open with the railing. "Give me five minutes, then start yelling for help." she said before crawling down the panel, with Korra, Twilight, Rainbow and Flash looking down at the opening. Flash waved with his hoof.

"Okay. We'll just wait here…like dogs." he said the last part pretty bitterly.

(~)

Back at the royal palace of Ba Sing Se, the Queen, Hou-Ting, was sitting on her throne, impatiently waiting for the Avatar to arrive. One of her royal florists arrived with a basket of new rare looking flowers she had never seen before. The young woman bowed before the queen.

"Your Majesty, we have recently uncovered these new rare flowers in the palace gardens." the woman showed the queen the flowers and she was immediately repulsed by them. They were not green, or yellow or red. But blue.

Blue? What horrid flower could be blue?!

Hou-Ting swatted the basket away, one small blue flower landed on her lap, before falling to the floor as she stood up, angrily glaring and shouting at the florist.

"How dare you bring these weeds into my palace! You know I hate blue! Guards!" at her command, a couple of Dai Li agents arrived. "Take her to prison for her disrespect!" the Dai Li obeyed her orders and took the poor woman away. Hou-Tu saw one of the flowers, took in into her hands and crumpled it. Gun arrived just in time to clean up the mess with a broom. "When is the Princess Avatar scheduled for delivery?" the queen asked as she once again sat on her throne.

"The airship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours." Gun replied.

"Excellent. Bring it to me as soon as it lands."

"Yes, Your Majesty. But first there are some ... people here who captured a few of the Princess Avatar's friends. They would like to present them to you personally."

"You know I don't meet with bounty hunters."

"And of course I told them that. But they say they have some information that might interest you; about the location of your stolen airbenders."

"Really?" the queen smiled at this, "Fine, send them in."

The main doors opened and in walked the Red Lotus. Ming-Hua wore a long sleeved shirt, hiding her lack of upper limbs. The criminals threw the tied up and gagged group of friends into the floor before her Majesty.

"Ah, yes, I remember this bunch. We'll find an acceptable home for you in prison with the rest of the dissidents." her eyes turned to the so called 'bounty hunters' before her. They certainly fit the part; strange-looking, rugged, and with expressions that looked ruthless and cunning. She didn't like them one bit, however if they knew anything about her airbenders, she was willing to look past their disgusting appearances.

"Now, I'm told you have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to increase your bounty."

Zaheer stepped forward and spook to the queen in a polite and respectful tone. "We don't want any bounty, Your Majesty. You can consider these two boys and ponies a "thank you" gift for simply taking the time to talk to us."

Hou-Ting smiled at their respect. She simply adored being treated like the queen she was. "How very magnanimous. So, where are my airbenders?"

"I'd be happy to tell you, once you hand the Princess Avatar over to me."

And there it was, just like a bounty hunter to turn the tables. They promise something, but only for a price. This angered Hou-Ting.

"Who told you that we have the Avatar?!"

"How I know is not important. But if I found out, others will too. And that could put you in a difficult position."

"Is that so?" the queen asked suspiciously.

"Your Majesty, imprisoning the Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom. Before long, we'd be in the midst of a sticky international incident. If you let me take her today, no one need ever know she was here, and you can get your airbenders back without interference. We both win."

"And what do you plan to do with the Avatar should I see fit to grant your request."

"All I can say is: I have business with her. But she won't be bothering you again. I can assure you of that."

Mako and Bolin and the rest of the ponies all glanced at each other with worried looks. Once thing was certain, they were not going to allow these monsters to capture Korra.

Hou-Ting took some time to consider this, tapping her long fingernails on the arm of her throne. This man's words were very well thought out, and he made some very valid points. She honestly didn't really care about what he or his companions would do with the Avatar, just as long as she did not disrupt her good name (if she had one) and she wanted justice for the stealing of her airbenders. The Queen sat up straight and smiled as she made her final decision.

"I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Avatar's arrival." Gun escorted the Red Lotus out of the throne room and the Queen's gaze turned to the tied up group of friends. "Send them to the dungeon."

Two Dai Li agents opened the floor beneath the two brothers and ponies, leaving them to drop into the unknown. Once they were gone, the Hou-Ting continued to tap her nails on her throne. Suddenly, her once stern and heartless expression…began to soften.

She looked down at the corner of her eye, seeing just one little blue petal of the flower she had destroyed. She picked it up and she could feel her eyes start to water. Her mother use to love the color blue. She said it was a color of change, chance and beauty.

Believe it or not, Hou-Ting wasn't always a cold hearted she-beast. She was once a loving young child who adored her parents more than anything. Including her father's pet bear, Basco. However, as the years passed, and things in the world became more and more serious, her father slowly shifted from his kind-hearted self, into a more stern and disciplined man. Not exactly heartless, but not exactly open either. She could never pinpoint how or when precisely it began to happen, but all she could recall was that it took affect not long after her mother had passed.

Her happy days had passed. All she ever wanted was for her father to remember the love he felt, but he had turned stone cold towards her. In time, Hou-Ting realized that love didn't get you anywhere. All she ever did was love and look where that had gotten her; her mother passed, her father was distant. She was alone. All she had were teachers and tutors who were as stern and distant as her father. After he died, Hou-Ting made a solemn vow…

To keep her heart closed and to be nothing more than the Queen and nothing else.

She even sent Bosco away into the wild, starting the rumor that she had eaten him to gain respect. While her father was a stern ruler, people still managed to get away with a few things without his knowing. He placed his people first and his family second. And so, Hou-Ting decided to be a true Queen, on who was respected and ruled the city the way she saw fit.

But even so, there are times in which she would gaze at something blue, and recall those happy moments.

Which were now, nothing more…

Than a memory.

(~)

As the airship flew above the desert, the young guard, Arik, stood by the door of the cell where Korra and her friends were kept. Suddenly, he heard the Avatar screaming.

"Guards! Get in here! Something happened to my friend. She needs help!"

Arik opened the hatch, scanning the room but found no sign of the second human girl. "Where is she?" from behind, Arik was knocked out. Asami smiled in triumph as she stole the keys from his belt. She opened the door and waved the keys around her finger.

Rainbow Dash clapped her hooves happily, "Asami, I love you!"

With the keys, she freed the ponies and they shook off their muzzles, Asami assisted Twilight in removing the metallic container on her horn and on their wings. She then used the keys to free Korra from the straitjacket while Korra removed the muzzle and metallic headband. Twilight levitated the keys to free Spike as well as San, Mika and Ali, who flew out and happily greeted their mommy.

The ponies morphed into their anthro form and Flash congratulated Asami for her quick thinking, "Nice work." he said before he and the ponies changed into their anthro forms, "Now let's take control of the ship."

(~)

On the cockpit of the airship, the captain lounged on a chair while another man stirred the airship. However, their peace and quiet was interrupted when Korra barged in with her metalbending. The co-pilot ran up, but was knocked against the steering wheel by an air blast, he rammed into the controls and was knocked out cold, causing the airship to lose control. The Captain spoke into the radio, calling for help as the siren sounded off,

"Mayday! Mayday! The Avatar has escaped. We're going down in quadrant four of the Si Wong Desert."

The co-pilot regained consciousness and charged at Korra, before being knocked against the captain when Rainbow Dash flew up and kicked the man in the gut. Both men were knocked out. Asami ran up to the steering wheel while Flash inspected the controls, which were pretty banged up.

"I think you might have been a little over-aggressive with these guys." Asami said, "The controls are busted."

Flash picked up the radio phone which has broken into two. "Also, they broke the radio."

Korra apologized, "Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk."

"Hang on to something!" Asami exclaimed as the airship went down. Spike instinctively jumped onto Asami and held her tightly, while screaming in terror.

"We're gonna die!"

The friends held on for their dear lives as the ship crashed landed hard onto a sand dune in the middle of the desert. All was silent for a moment, until the friends took a moment to realize they were all still alive. They simultaneously sighed in relief while Spike slid off of Asami's shoulders.

Asami opened up the hatchet and they all walked out of the airship from the roof. "Well. They say any landing you could walk away from is a good landing." said the heiress, followed by Rainbow Dash who flew upwards, as did Flash and Twilight. The friends stared out into the vastness of the desert. "But, given our location, I'm not so sure about that."

The sandy planes went on for miles. There was not a single sign or civilization or even water. It was all a big dusty, golden yellow sea of nothingness. Spike was the last to climb up, with some help from the spirits. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, "Oh, sweet Celestia! Oxygen!"

The ship itself was in pretty bad shape, the propellers were banged up pretty badly from the impact. It sure didn't look like this ship would be airborne any time soon. But one can hope.

Rainbow Dash nudged Asami in the arm, "You're the engineer. What do you think? Can we get it flying again?"

"It doesn't look good. Even if Korra metalbends the propellers back into shape, we have to dig this whole thing out of the sand."

Korra then smiled at the heiress cockily, "Are you forgetting something?" she pointed to the glowing star on her forehead. Asami giggled at her absent-minded ness.

"Oh, yeah."

However, Twilight was skeptical on this. "Korra, are you sure our magic can fix this?"

"Why not? You once fixed Asami's biplane before Harmonic Convergence."

"Yeah but that wasn't made of metal so it was easy. I'm not sure if we can be able to fix this, even with your conjuring magic."

"Well, first time for everything." Korra said optimistically. Then, the rest of the crew climbed out of the airship, "Is everyone all right?" Korra asked with concern.

"Like you care." Arik said bitterly.

One of his companions, Kong looked at him with concern. "What the heck happened?"

"She said her friend needed help, then they knocked me out!" Arik backed away in fear when Rainbow Dash flew up and was all up on his face, glaring and poking his chest with her finger.

"Hey! You're the one who locked us in jail, muzzled us like a bunch of animals and placed the Princess Avatar in a strait jacket! Did you really think that wouldn't tick us off?"

Korra pulled Rainbow Dash away by the tail and apologized to the men, "Look, I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about."

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?" Kong asked.

_**"YES!"**_

Kong flinched when Korra, Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, Asami and Flash all responded in unison. The Captain was the last to climb out. "Don't worry, Kong. I've radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Somebody will be here to rescue us."

"I'm not waiting around for that." said Flash Sentry.

"Me neither." Korra agreed, "We need to get out of here now."

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward, "If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running."

"Not likely." Kong said, "I just tunneled out the engine room. It's like a sandbox in there."

"This ship isn't going anywhere." said the Captain before turning to Korra and the others, "And neither are you. You're prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen." the Captain took a step back when San, Mika and Ali all flew up to his face, hissing in anger for the way he talked to Korra. And for having them trapped in a cage. Korra smiled confidently at the Captain.

"You realized I'm the Avatar, right? As well as a half Alicorn Princess and one of the Seven Elements of Harmony, two of them who just so happen to be standing right here."

Rainbow Dash stood proudly beside her, "In other words, you don't want to fight us."

Ali, San and Mika huffed as they flew away from the Captain…and after Mika flicked him cheek with her tail. "I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice." the captain said as he rubbed where the spirit had hit him. "We have our orders."

At the corner of her eye, Asami suddenly noticed something moving across the sand dune in the distance. She shield her eyes with her palm as she tried to make out what she saw. "Wait, did that sand dune just move?"

"It was probably just a mirage." said the Captain, "The desert will play tricks on you."

However, this did not convince Asami for the sand dune moved again. Spike leaned against the railings and his eyes widened in horror. "I don't know what you've been putting in your coffee but that's no mirage!"

The others looked ahead and they too saw the sand dune move, almost as if something was actually swimming in the surface sand. "I heard that since all the spirits came back, this desert has been haunted by them." Kong said.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Oh right, I guess that's my fault too."

Twilight Sparkle, took in a deep breath, and spoke to the crew in a strong but soft voice. "Look, everyone, I understand you are all frustrated and we're sorry for causing you trouble. But while we can't change what happened before we can change what happens now."

"She's right." Korra said, joining in the speech, "Me and Princess Twilight's magic alone probably won't be enough to fix the ship. So, answer me this: Do you want to help us get this thing up and running, or do you want to wait around and meet that thing?" she pointed her finger towards the moving sand dune. It was a no brainer.

"We want to fix the ship." Kong said without hesitation before turning to the Captain, "Right, Cap?" The other crew members nodded in agreement.

Spike jumped up and rose his claw up, "I wanna live!"

Realizing he could not deny the wishes of not just the Avatar, but _two_ royal princesses, he relinquished his pride.

"Let's get to work."

"Everybody stand back." they obeyed Korra orders and stood behind her as she prepared herself and bended a large air spout at the sand dune.

(~)

A guard patrolled the prison cells, knocking on the bars with a baton. As he walked past Mako and Bolin's cell, he hit Bolin who was leaning against the bars, causing him to grunt in annoyance. Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack were in the cell next to them on their left. Mako turned to his brother,

"We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer gets his hands on Korra."

"Take me with you." said a prisoner on the left cell next to the boys, pulling out a mirror to reflect his face to the cell. "I haven't seen my wife and five kids for four years."

Fluttershy gasped in horror at this. "Four years?! That's terrible!"

"The first few months were great. I can finally get some sleep, but, now I really miss them." the man sad sadly. Fluttershy clenched her fists in anger, how dare that queen treat people like this.

"Oh, I swear if I ever see that horrible mean queen again, I am gonna-!"

Her angry ranting was interrupted when all of a sudden she and the others heard…monkey chatter?

Applejack arced an eyebrow in confusion, "Uh…anybody else hear a monkey?"

Pinkie Pie jumped to the bars, jumping up and down excitedly, "Ooh, ooh! Where, where's the monkey?!"

Mako followed the noise, surprised to realize it was coming from the cell right in front of him. It was a young woman wearing clean Earth Kingdom robes and she didn't look hungry or tired or worn like the rest of the prisoners, a sure sign she had just recently been thrown in jail just like them. Mako looked at her curiously.

"Um, hello?"

The woman opened her mouth, only instead of actual words, all he heard was monkey chatter. She covered her mouth once more, still confused as to how and why this happened to her. Mako and Bolin looked at one another with confused looks and turned to their animal expert.

"Fluttershy, can you translate?" Mako asked. Fluttershy nodded to the woman and she began speaking to the pony in her monkey language. Fluttershy payed close attention as to what she was saying.

"She said she has no idea how this happened to her." the woman chattered one more time, "She was picking flowers when she found some beautiful blue ones to give to the queen. The queen hatted them and sent the poor woman to jail." the pony's anger returned, "That horrible, no-good, she-beast!"

Nearly, every prisoner backed away from her rage, even though they were safely behind their own bars. Applejack petted Fluttershy's head to calm her down. "Down, girl."

Mako pondered what Fluttershy had said about the woman. "Did she say she saw a _blue_ flower?"

The others ponies' eyes widened in shock and they all responded at the same time; "Poison Joke!"

The woman repeated the same in her monkey chatter.

"Don't worry, it's not dangerous." Mako assured her, "We know someone who can make a cure for you."

"But we need to get out of here first, darling." Rarity stated.

"Right. Applejack, can you metalbend the bars?"

"I don't know. I'm not all that good." the country pony confessed.

"You have to try! For Korra."

Applejack took in a deep breath and dawned a face of determination. "Alright. Here we go." she stood a few feet back and rose her hands up before her. She did as Su instructed; she focused on the fragments of earth within the metal. She grunted as she attempted to metalbend at the bars. However, despite her efforts, all she could do was bend them a small bit, not even wide enough to break out. The country pony sighed and got on her knees in defeat. "Sorry, guys. That's all I got. You know I'm not as good as Korra. I'm more natural earth, not this."

But Mako refused to give up. "That's okay, A.J, at least you tried." the young man then turned to his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Bolin, this is up to you. I know you can metalbend."

"You can metalbend?" asked the next door prisoner.

"No." Bolin replied as he sat up, along with his brother.

"Yes you can. I believe in you." Mako encouraged.

"I believe in you too, Bolin." said the prisoner. The rest of the ponies agreed from their cell.

"So do, I" said Rarity.

"And me." said Applejack

"We all believe in you, Bolin." Fluttershy said sweetly. Pinkie Pie threw confetti inside the cell and blew on a party horn, cheering for her friend.

"Go Bolin!"

But sadly, the earthbender himself did not agree with their encouragement. "I appreciate that, guys, and fellow ... prisoner man. But I've been trying and trying and trying and I've never been able to do it. Not even a little."

Applejack spoke to Bolin through the bars, "Look, suguarcube, I may not be able to get us out of here but I am sure as rain that you can. You've got it in your blood."

"She's right." said Mako, "You've always had the ability deep down. You just haven't had the motivation. But this is your time! Get us out of here to save Korra. You can do it!"

Pinkie Pie waved her fist, rallying the other prisoners, chanting, "Bolin! Bolin!"

The rest of the ponies as well as Mako joined in, pretty soon everyone in the prison cheered on for the young man.

"Bolin! Bolin! Bolin! Bolin!"

Maybe they were right, Bolin thought. Maybe this was his time to shine. His brother and friends certainly believed so. With his newfound confidence, Bolin readied himself and took a stance.

"You're right. Okay, here I go. Metalbending! Now!" he stretched out his arms just like Applejack did, grunting as he concentrated. The Mares crossed their fingers, well Fluttershy was bitting on her nails nervously. Bolin kept on trying, screaming at the top of his lungs while spreading his arms wide to bend the bars!

Which did not happen.

With teary eyes, Bolin sunk onto the floor in despair. "I can't metalbend."

The other prisoners moaned sadly as did the ponies who hung their heads and lowered their ears in hopelessness, while Applejack face palmed herself. With their hopes diminished, the prisoners returned to their previous activities. Mako and Bolin's next door prisoner asked them, "Hey, you guys didn't happen to bring any toilet paper, do you?"

Applejack leaned against the bars, crossing her arms. "So what now?"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both sat on the prison bed, unsure on what to say next. Even Pinkie Pie was saddened. But then, Rarity remembered something. Her ears perked up and she gasped, screaming out happily,

"I've got it!"

Her loud scream captured the attention of every prisoner, and she blushed in embarrassment before regaining her composure. "We may not be able to metalbend our way out, but thankfully, those knuckled-headed guards didn't bother to confiscate my water skin." the unicorn bended the water from the pouch.

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "No offense Rarity, but how is water goin' to get us out of here?"

"Patience, my dear Applejack. When water is turned into ice it can pierce through almost anything, especially when manipulated by the most skilled of waterbenders. With the right amount of water and strength, I can use the ice to cut through the metal bars and split them them apart."

"That's actually a pretty good plan." Mako exclaimed happily. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, I did learn from Korra herself. Not to mention a few moves from Kya."

"But how long will that take?" Applejack asked.

"Only one way to find out." the unicorn positioned herself, bending her water and, with all of her might, sliced the water through the bars, creating a visible cut straight threw them. While it still wasn't enough to cut them completely, it was a step up.

"Alright, Rarity! Keep it up."

(~)

Lin was driving her jeep across the bumpy desert path, looking for any signs of the Avatar and her friends. To her luck, she noticed some jeep track marks up ahead through a collection of rocks. She reversed and drove up to an abandoned jeep on the other side of the rocky pathway. In the distance, she saw the Misty Palms Oasis. Lin approached the empty jeep, inspecting the insides for clues. The woman screamed in fear when a large white beast leaped up from behind the vehicle, growling aggressively. But, once she took a good look at the human, Naga calmed down and smiled while happily running around her. Lin flinched when the polar bear dog licked her face with her wet tongue. Lin never was much of a pet person.

"First, you scare the life out of me, now you want to lick me." she said sarcastically, before Naga licked her face once more. The Fire Ferret Pabu emerged from the jeep and crawled on Lin's body. Lin managed to grab Pabu by the neck and put him on top of Naga. She took a few treats from her pocket and gave them to the animals, who chewed on them happily.

"Here, chew on this and leave me alone." Lin approached her jeep and picked up the radio phone. "Tonraq, can you read me?"

The chief responded from the other end, "Yes, we copy."

"I've found Korra's jeep, but the kids aren't here. Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis."

(~)

In the Si Wong Desert, Twilight used her magic to straightened at least the most part of the rudder of the ship. Asami welded the rest of the rudder. While the two worked together, Twilight decided to past the time with some small talk.

"So…how are things going with Bolin, hu?"

The heiress briefly stopped what she was doing and lifted up her welding mask, revealing her annoyed glare. "I don't want to talk about it." The exit hatch opened and Korra and Kong walked out. Asami spotted them, "How's it looking in there?"

"I just airbent all the sand out of the engine room." Korra said, "I think it's clean."

"Hasn't been this clean since it floated off the showroom floor." said Kong.

Korra spread her wings and flew up to her friends, the Spirit trio remained at her side. "How's it going up here?"

Twilight tapped on the rudder, testing it's stability, "Well, she's still pretty banged up, but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert. Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?"

"Aye aye, Princess!" Kong saluted and walked back into the airship. Soon, the propellers began to spin, much to the joy of the others. Arik rose his hands into the air in victory,

"All right!"

"See, I told you we'd do it." Rainbow said proudly. Twilight couldn't agree more.

"You see? There isn't anything we can't accomplish if we work together." said the princess. However, their victory was short lived when the sand beneath their feet began to rumble. Flash Sentry did not like the look of this.

"Um, I may not be indigenous to this world but, I'm pretty sure sand isn't suppose to do that!" he said worriedly.

The sand rose up and the crew fell back when a large creature came shooting right out of the sand. It looked like a giant brown-colored shark bigger than three bisons combined! The creature jumped from beneath the surface and grabbed the airship into its mouth, snapping it into two.

Korra, Asami, Spike, Flash, Twilight and Rainbow looked on in fear before running away with the crew, narrowly missing the sandshark's dive, causing the doomed airship to sink below.

"That's no spirit." Korra stated as the sandshark dove deeper into the sand, leaving behind the now damaged ship. Everyone stood up when the dust subsided. "I think it's gone for now."

"Wait, where's that Kong guy?" Rainbow asked. They spotted the man at the helms of the ship surrounded by the rest of the damaged remains of the airship. Though he was unharmed, he was paralyzed with fear. "Oh, there he is."

"Kong, are you all right?" Arik asked as they approached the man.

Flash and Rainbow hovered around the damages, the ship was completely torn apart, completely beyond repairs. Not even a conjuring spell could fix this, the ship was far too big for Twilight and Korra to fix alone. Magic may be useful but it does have its limits, especially for a half alicorn.

The two pegasus anthro ponies landed before the crew. "The shark is gone, but so are our chances of getting out of here." Flash stated sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Arik asked, "All of our supplies were on the ship. We've got no food, no water."

Captain tried to put the boy at ease, "Easy, Arik. Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours."

"We might not have a few hours." Asami said.

"She's right," said the now uneasy little dragon, "We're stuck in the middle of the desert with a giant sand shark on the lose! Oh, no! What if he likes dragon scales? Or chicken wings? Oh, that won't end well."

"How far are we from the edge of the desert?" Korra asked the captain.

"Too far to walk, if that's what you're thinking."

Poor sad Arik slumped to the floor in despair. "We can't just wait around for that thing to pick us off one by one."

"You'll do as you're told, Airman. Now get a hold of yourself!"

Asami examined the mess around them. Seeing all of these broken ship pieces covered in the sand gave the young heiress a killer idea. "Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here."

"How?" Twilight asked curiously as she took looked around the remains.

Captain spoke sarcastically, "You want to make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?"

In a desperate attempt not to get eaten, Spike found two stacks of metal and started using them as wings and started flapping, which didn't even get him one small inch off the ground. Even he knew this was impractical, but he was desperate.

"No, but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer. Like the sandbenders use to get around." Asami instructed, "All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to."

Rainbow Dash flew upwards, doing a happy air flip. "Great thinking! That's why she's the boss of a company."

"It's worth a try." said Korra

The Captain turned to the rest of the crew, giving the orders. "Gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money yet."

Twilight turned to Flash and Rainbow, "Rainbow, Flash go and help the crew in finding all the pieces we need."

"You got it, Twi!" Rainbow saluted her, along with Flash.

"Spike, we're going to need your help too."

The dragon smiled with glee, "Anything to keep us from turning into an all you can eat buffet."

(~)

The Red Lotus gang took advantage of the luxurious royal lifestyle as they waited in the royal chamber. Ming-Hua sat on a chair in the corner of the room while Ghazan stood with crossed arms leaning against the wall. P'Li was lounging on a sofa while drinking a glass of green liquid while Zaheer sat on the corner of the sofa. His patience was wearing thin. A Dai Li agent walked past the door, alerting the Red Lotus.

"Looks like he's in hurry." said Zaheer and he stood up from the sofa, "Wait here."

Zaheer left the chamber and, after noticing no one was around, stalked the Dai Li agent in silence, following him as he walked towards the throne room. As the agent opened the throne door, Zaheer leaped up against the wall with his airbending, entering the throne room via the ceiling lattice. The Dai Li agent approached the queen with a bow.

"Your Majesty, we received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners. We believed the ship crashed in the Si Wong desert and the Avatar may have escaped."

Hou-Ting did not like this news one bit. Not one bit at all. "This is outrageous! Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately."

"It's already on its way, Your Majesty."

Once he had the info he needed, Zaheer left the throne room inconspicuously and returned to his chambers, explaining what he had heard to his friends. This unexpected turn of events did not suite well with their plans.

"What are we going to do now?" Ming-Hua asked

"There's no way we can track her down in the desert before the queen gets to her." said Ghazan, who was now sitting on the sofa next to P'Li.

"You really think we'd be lucky enough to capture her again?" the combustion woman asked, "She'll be long gone by the time they arrive."

Zaheer remained as calm as always, for he had another trick up his sleeve. "It doesn't matter. We're through chasing her. It's time to make her come to us."

(~)

The Queen was startled when the throne room doors were bursted open by a powerful wind, curtesy of Zaheer. He and the rest of the Red Lotus barged right into the room. The Queen was insulted by this disrespect. Gun backed away in fear as Hou-Ting stood up from her throne, glaring at the group.

"What is this riff-raff doing in my throne room unannounced?"

Zaheer stepped forward and briefly bowed, "Apologies, Your Majesty. But I couldn't help overhearing that the Avatar won't be joining us today."

"The Avatar is still in my custody. However, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys and ponies you brought in. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the airbenders are right now!"

"That wasn't the deal."

"I will not bandy words with bounty hunters!" the queen rose her hand, pointing her long green fingernail at the group, "Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown."

The Dai Li agents surrounded the Red Lotus and P'Li fired a combustion beam to the floor, knocking off a group of agents. Three Dai Li agents fired rock gloves at Ghazan, who easily redirected them back to the agents, knocking them down. A Dai Li agent attacked Zaheer with an earthbending attack from below, though he was able to leap up to avoid the attack and countered it with an air blast. Another Dai Li agent attacked him from the pillar, only to be knocked against it by Zaheer's airbending. The third agent ran up to Zaheer, only to be thrown away and frozen against a pillar by Ming-Hua. Gun, noticing the battle, was terrified of this violence. He was a secretary not a warrior. And so, like the coward he was, he ran away, much to Hou-Ting's annoyance and anger.

"Gun! Get in back here and lay down your life for your queen, you coward!" she then noticed Zaheer walking forward and followed suit. "You wouldn't dare attack a queen."

Zaheer leaped up to the throne, standing at the very top of it, overshadowing the queen herself. "Maybe I forgot to mention something to you. I don't believe in queens."

Zaheer began to move his arms in swift movements, and suddenly Hou-Ting felt something move within her, and her breathing became thin. She could not breath normally. Then, to her horror, the very air was pulled right out of her lungs as Zaheer continued to move his arms. He was actually airbending the air right out of her!

Using the air, he trapped the queen's head in a vacuum sphere, leaving her gasping and collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't breath at all and her eyes became bloodshot, she couldn't feel anything inside of her. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. As she suffocated, Zaheer spoke, not showing even the tiniest hint of remorse for what he was doing.

"You think freedom is something you can give or take on a whim? To your people, freedom is just as essential as air, and without it there is no life. There is only ... darkness."

As he said the last part, he stopped his bending, removing the air vacuum as Hou-Ting reached out for it in hopes of having her oxygen back. But then, as if by a miracle, it did!

The queen felt new air returning to her lungs, much to her and Zaheer's surprise, though his was less than happy.

"What?" this could not be happening, she was suppose to be dead. But that was when things became even stranger.

The Queen's ears began to grow, changing from human-like to a roundish shape. Long whiskers grew on her face, and a long slim tail with a bushy end grew from her back. The queen screamed in horror at the transformation when her body began to shrink. In a puff of blue smoke, the queen disappeared, leaving behind her headset and robes. Zaheer was at a lost fro words, this must have been the work of magic. But how? He noticed a little bump move around the robes and out came a small little field mouse with green eyes. She opened her mouth, surprised to hear only a squeak come out. Hou-Ting could not believe it.

She had been turned into a mouse!

Terrified, the little creature ran away from Zaheer, P'Li, Ghazan and Ming-Hua jumped away in terror as the now queen mouse ran out the door, squeaking as she did. They had never seen anything like this before. Zaheer was now furious, the Avatar must have done something, he didn't know how or why, but she had stopped him from killing the Queen! His hatred for her grew even more.

"Should we go after her?" asked Ghazan unsurely for he did not entirely know how to handle this kind of situation. Despite his anger, Zaheer remained calm.

"No. She is of no threat now."

(~)

The Red Lotus then traveled to a radio control tower, walking into the control room, startling the radio operator.

"Hey! You can't be in here!"

"No need for alarm." Zaheer said kindly, "I just need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?"

"Who do you think you are?" the operator asked. he then screamed in terror when Ming-Hua grabbed him with her water tentacle.

"He's the man who just took down the Earth Queen. You want to be next?!"

Zaheer placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking in a calm tone. "Ming-Hua, please. We're here to help citizens like him, not hurt them." he turned to the radio operator. "Now, can you help me?"

Not wanting to die young, the operator nodded before Ming-Hua roughly threw him to the seat. He set the controls and bowed to Zaheer, who took the seat and began speaking through the microphone.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make."

As Zaheer delivered his message, all of Ba Sing Se was listening to their readies, including Mako and Bolin's family who listened in disbelief.

"Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries, including myself."

All of Mako and Bolin's family was shocked by this, especially Yin. Meanwhile, Mako, Bolin and the ponies could hear Zaheer's broadcast from their jail cells. The news of this frightened the ponies. Fluttershy felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free! I deliver Ba Sing Se be into the hands of the people!"

Ghazan was currently standing before the Inner Wall. He readied himself and punched the floor, melting it into lava. Soon, the Inner Wall began to melt. With a stomp, the wall fell and collapsed at the seems. Bystanders braced themselves from the collapsing wall, running away from the impact. But once the dust cleared up, their screams turned into cheers of joy. The Queen was gone and they no longer had to be afraid anymore. Ghazan looked on in satisfaction as the people made their way out.

While this newfound freedom may have seemed wonderful, they did not know at the time that sometimes a little too much freedom…

Comes with a dire price.

(~)

In the prison, cellmates were beginning to riot in joy at the news of the Queen's fall. Fluttershy was at a lost for words, sure she couldn't' stand the queen's cruelty but even she would have never had done such a heartless thing and take her life. Pinkie Pie sat on the side of the bed consoling her friend while Rarity continued to slice through the bars, for which she had been doing for quite some time now. Her arms were tired and was sweating but she did manage to make a great amount of damage to the bars, but it still wasn't enough. Finally, her juices had all been used up and she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Applejack stood beside her for support.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do anymore."

"That's okay, Rarity. You did your best." Applejack then turned to Mako, "How's it goin' on your end?"

"Pretty much the same." Mako replied, he managed to melt off only a section of the bar, shaking his wrist with the the strain before resuming. "We have to get out of here. Zaheer came here to take out the Earth Queen, and now Korra is next."

The next door prisoner spoke to them again via mirror, "You know that guy? He's my hero!"

"Shut up!"

This was bad, the Queen was dead, Ba Sing Se was going crazy and the friends were still strapped inside.

"Applejack, Bolin you guys have to metalbend us out of here. C'mon! I know you can do it! This is your time!"

"You said before "was my time"." Bolin said rather sadly.

"I know I did, but now it's really your time."

Rarity stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Mako's right, you two are our only hope. Maybe if you worked together you might achieve something."

Applejack pondered at this, maybe if she and Bolin did work together then they could accomplish something. The country pony turned to her fellow earthbender, "It's worth a try. Come on Bolin. Let's do it!"

Bolin agreed with his friend, maybe some extra help was what he needed. Both Bolin and Applejack readied themselves and attempted to metalbend again, moving their arms and throwing a single punch simultaneously.

At the same time, all of the prison doors opened up and without wasting a second, the prisoners all ran out, cheering with joy. However, the only prison cells that remind closed where that of the brothers and ponies. Bolin could not believe his eyes.

"Applejack, did you see that? We did it! I mean, not for us, but we metalbent all the other cells open!"

Applejack pinched the bridge of her nose while Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie groaned bitterly, even Mako had his palm on his face. "Hate to break it to you suguarcube but I don't think that was us."

And sadly, she was right. The Red Lotus leader approached them and the friends readied themselves to attack, though they were all quickly neutralized by an air blast from Zaheer and were all pushed to the back of their jail cells.

"Listen to me. I'm going to set you free, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message that I need you to take to _Princess_ Korra."

The word sounded like poison in his mouth.

(~)

Arik welded the finishing touches to the sand-sailer. By working together, the team managed to construct their very own sand-sailer. Rainbow Dash made extra sure that the sails were tight enough on the poles. Meanwhile, Spike, now wearing an Arabian sun garnet on his head (don't ask where he got it) and was keeping a look out for the sad shark. Once Arik was done, Asami examined their work.

"She ain't pretty, but I think she'll do the job." said the heiress. Spike jumped in shock when he caught a glimpse of something moving in the sand. As well as a dorsal fin sticking out. The dragon screamed,

"No time for a test run because that thing's coming back!"

"Let's move!"

Obeying Korra's command, everyone boarded onto the sand-sailer. Korra readied herself and bended a large gust of air, moving the sand-sailer. Asami stood at the helm as the beast approached them, closing in fast.

"That thing's getting closer!" Rainbow exclaimed. The beast then jumped out of the sand, its mouth wide open revealing its large sharp teeth, ready to take a bite, but missed before making another unsuccessful attempt as Asami stirred the sand-sailer to the side. Korra added another extra boost to her airbending, with the use of her wings, and the sand-sailer went faster, away from the beast. For a moment, there was no sign of it.

"I think he's gone." Flash said, "We did it!"

Then, the sandshark emerged from beneath the sand-sailer, causing it to flew up into the air as it prepared to devour it. Flash narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Never mind."

The beast's mouth opened wide, ready for its meal, however, something amazing happened at the very last minute. Seeing his friends in danger, Spike found his courage and unleashed a powerful green fire blast from his mouth, directing it straight into the mouth of the shark, which backed the sand-sailer away as the shark dove back into the sand, pushing the sand-sailer from beneath with a large sand wave. Everybody smiled proudly at the little dragon.

"Spike, that was incredible!" Korra said proudly.

"I though you were scared of that sandshark." Twilight said with a knowing smirk and the young dragon simply shrugged his shoulders,

"What can I say, I have my moments."

(~)

Later on the day, Korra slowly stopped her airbending as the sand-sailer made its way to the Misty Palms Oasis. They parked the vehicle next to onlooking sandbenders before the sail and mast broke off right before their eyes.

"You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer?" Asami asked the group before stepping onto the dock as the last of the group. Spike got on his knees and began kissing the ground.

"Oh, sweet solid ground! I missed you!"

"Thanks, Asami." The captain said graciously, "You got a good head on your shoulders."

Asami was surprised when Rainbow Dash wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Yep, that's our girl! Cool under pressure."

Korra and Twilight both turned to the captain, looking at him with regret. "I'm sorry for getting us stranded out there." said the Avatar, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

However, to her surprise, the Captain genuinely smiled, "You know, whatever the conflict between you and the queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade."

Twilight's ears perked up in surprise, "So, you're not mad?"

"Nah. In fact, being lost in the desert, nearly getting eaten alive was actually the highly of my year. You Princesses are alright."

Korra and Twilight blushed at the compliment, "Awww."

Rainbow intervened, "You think maybe you could mention that when you get back to Ba Sing Se?"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"What?"

The Captain shook Korra's hand with his right, which was revealed to actually be a hook. "You've got a tough job. Good luck, Princess Avatar." he said with a bow.

Arik then pointed towards something, "Captain, have we been in the desert for too long? Or is that really a dragon over there?"

The crew turned to see an incredibly large red colored dragon on the ground, while two camels tied to a tree avoided it, shivering in fear. The Captain just arched an eyebrow.

"Ugh, let's go get a drink."

As they walked away, Spike scoffed in annoyance, "Seriously? They notice _that _dragon? Wait, what is a dragon doing here anyways?"

Flash shook his head and rubbed his temples, "Maybe we have gotten too much sun."

San, Mika and Ali grabbed Korra's attention by chirping excitedly, and the Avatar and alicorn were both startled when Korra's beloved polar-bear dog pounced atop of her, licking her face. The two princesses smiled at Naga's affection.

"Easy, girl. Did you think we weren't coming back to you?" Korra snuggled Naga affectionately and Twilight hugged her head while the spirits chirped happily to see their animal friend.

(~)

The friends entered the cantina, where they saw Lin, Tonraq and Zuko at the far end. Alongside them was also Princess Celestia and Queen Leilani, and even Princess Luna, who had followed Lin this whole time. Korra and Twilight smiled as they approached them.

Twilight; "Celestia, Luna, Leilani."

Korra; "What are you all doing here?"

"Korra, girls, you're safe." Tonraq stood up and embraced his daughter as well as the two mare ponies Twilight and Rainbow, whom he had come to view as his own daughters as well.

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert. Thanks to Asami." Korra stated and Tonraq nodded in appreciation to the non-bender.

"You should have seen her out there!" said Rainbow Dash, "She was so awesome!" but then, her's and Twilight's attention turned to an elderly man in fire nation attire who sat at the table next to the alicorn princesses. Tonraq introduced Korra to the man,

"Do you remember Lord Zuko?"

The former fire lord smiled kindly at the the Avatar. "I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Princess Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled in return. "It's good to see you, Lord Zuko."

At the mention of his name, both Twilight and Rainbow Dash began to shake in excitement.

"Wait, he's-"

"Really? _The_ Lord Zuko? I've read all about you!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Rainbow exclaimed just as excitedly.

Zuko smiled at the two ponies, "And I have heard a great deal about you two as well. Let me guess, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, correct?"

The two girls squealed with delight, "He knows our names!"

Zuko turned to the male pegasus, "You must be Flash Sentry."

Flash saluted the man, "Yes sir! Uh, Lord. Sir Lord."

Last but not least, Spike approached the man, his eyes widened, he too had heard about Lord Zuko and his connection with dragons. Meeting him was like a dream come true for Spike. His mouth was open, but no words came out. To ease his nervousness, Zuko squatted down to his level, "And you must be the brave dragon, Spike. It is an honor to meet you."

Spike lost consciousness and fainted from the excitement, much to Zuko's surprise. Asami carried the little dragon in her arms. "Sorry, he can only take so such excitement."

After being silent for a while, Lin spoke to the friends in annoyance. "Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu."

Korra looked at her nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. But, how did you all find us?"

"I am a detective, you know."

Twilight turned to the other alicorns, "I thought you returned to Equestria, Leilani."

"I did, but once I heard about the attack on Zaofu I quickly came back. I wanted to make sure you were all alright." she said the last sentence while placing a hand on her youngest daughter.

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked.

"Some people at the inn saw them captured by Zaheer's crew. "Lin said. We don't know where they are."

"Did you hear about the Earth Queen?" Tonraq asked, earning a curios look from his daughter.

"What about her?"

Their heads all turned when a voice spoke through the cantina's radio. "Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace."

Korra already knew what this meant. "The Red Lotus."

"What's that?"

"The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad."

(~)

**WOW! That was a rush. Please let me know what you thought about what I did with the Earth Queen's supposed 'death'. I'm sorry but, I just couldn't leave that. Call me a sucker but as much as I LOVE the Legend of Korra, that doesn't mean I'm going to love EVERYTHING about it. That includes the darker scenes. I hope you weren't disappointed with this, besides even if this is a crossover between two shows, having the MLP series involved in a show with a murder like that just seems a bit much. Okay, sure I kept the Amon and Tarlokk murder/suicide moment in book one but, come on even the that wasn't as brutal as the Queen's demise!**

**Anyways, only three chapters left, and not to spoil too much but, I'm planing on having at least ONE Red Lotus member survive, aside from Zaheer. You'll know what I mean ;)**

**Ooh! And in the next chapter, for the very first time….**

**A villain's song!**


	11. The Ultimatum

_*(~)*_

_**John 15:13**_

_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay done his life for his friends_

_*(~)*_

**The Ultimatum **

The Upper Ring was covered with fire. Madness spread all around, people running everywhere without a care. All morals and values flew right out the window. The Queen was gone, so that meant they were free. Free to do whatever they wanted.

Whatever they wanted.

P'Li stood on the rooftop of the city, overlooking the entire area. Zaheer stood beside her, both enjoying the chaos that occurred before their eyes. This was the start of the new era. One of true freedom. This was a dream come true for them. At long last, the oppressed people of this city could experience true freedom. With nobody to stop them.

**P'Li:**

_Ah, ah, ah, _

_Ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah,_

_Ah, ah,_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah_

**Zaheer:**

_We heard you've spent all of your lives_

_Ruled by a queen who was a beast_

_We've thought of something that is better_

_Something that changes all the rules_

_Why obey someone you hate?_

_When all of you shine brighter_

_Here's a chance to find your flame_

_Are you a prisoner or a fighter_

**Zaheer and P'Li:**

_Look around, don't you see_

_This way of life is better_

_There is only one voice to obey_

_It's not a sin to only care what you want_

_What's right or wrong is only what you decide_

**P'Li:**

_You're a star and you should know it_

_You're the king of your own mind_

_It doesn't matter who you hurt_

_If you're just following your gut_

_If you, wa-a-a-a_

**Red Lotus: **

_Want it! _

_Go on an take it_

_If you want it, go and take it now_

_No more restraint_

_No lord to obey_

_Cause if you want it_

_Take it_

_Will it_

_Do with no regrets!_

**Random citizen:**

"This is mine!"

**Red Lotus:**

_Want it!_

**Random citizen:**

"The gold if ours!"

**Red Lotus:**

_Take it!_

**Random citizen:**

"That's mine!"

**Red Lotus:**

_Will it!_

**Random citizen:**

"Now it's mine!"

**Red Lotus and citizens:**

_Look around, don't you see?_

_This way of life is better_

_There is only one voice to obey_

_It's not a sin to only care what you want_

_What's right or wrong is only what I decide!_

_Want it! _

_Go on an take it_

_If you want it, go and take it now_

_No more restraint_

_No lord to obey_

_Cause if you want it_

_Take it!_

_Will it!_

_Do with no regrets!_

As Mako, Bolin and the ponies made their way out of the prison, they overheard the villains.

**Bolin;**

"You now, for a bunch of bad guys, they've got some pretty good pipes."

(~)

As Mako, Bolin and the ponies made their way through the palace, they saw people everywhere, stealing anything they could get their greedy hands on; vases, paintings, jewels, even the curtains, anything!

The ponies were not used to seeing such madness and acts of greed. Fluttershy came to an abrupt halt when she heard the noise of frightened chatter. She spotted a small mouse attempting to avoid all of the people running into the palace. The mouse looked so terrified. Feeling compassion, Fluttershy rushed on by and took the mouse into her hands.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." she said kindly as the mouse rested in her palms. What she didn't know was that this mouse was in fact, Hou-Ting.

The friends made it to the opening of the palace as they watched more and more people rush inside to take whatever wasn't nailed down. Even Mako was repulsed by all of this pandemonium.

"I can't believe it! The Upper Ring is in chaos!"

Rarity shrieked when a man rushed right past her, not even bothering to say 'excuse me'. She scoffed, "No kidding! You take down one power hungry queen and all of a sudden everybody forgets their humanity! I'm sensing a very twisted example of irony here."

A group of men stood before the guard at the palace entrance. "Don't try to stop us; we're taking back what's ours."

"Stop you? I'm gonna join you." the guard removed his helmet and pointed to the entrance with his spear, "I know where the good stuff is." as the group ran inside, the friends witnessed even more looters run past them.

"Should we do something?" Bolin asked.

"This isn't our battle." Mako stated as he walked ahead, the ponies close behind, "We have to deliver Zaheer's message to Korra immediately."

"Not to mention find Twilight, and Spike and Flash and Rainbow Dash and Asami." Pinkie pointed out while counting each of her friends with her fingers.

"Right. Okay, find our friends, deliver message to Korra." Bolin said, "Yeah, this should be easy. We just got to get out of the city and get to the desert, then somehow find her in the vast expansive wasteland that goes on for thousands, and thousands, of miles." as the reality of their situation sunk in further, Bolin sighed hopelessly. "This isn't gonna be easy."

"Sure it will!" said Pinkie Pie.

"How?"

"We use that, silly." She pointed her finger towards an airship that was hovering on top of them.

"Good thinking, Pinkie." Mako said. Until the reality of his words hit him. "Whoa, there's a sentence I never thought I would say."

There was a whole line of airships, various of them which were already flying upwards and leaving the city. The friends managed to find one remaining and ran inside. Mako entered first and Bolin second, colliding with Mako's hand which promptly stopped the earthbender and shoved him a few feet away. The ponies and the boys witnessed a trio of looters stealing the airship components. Mako grabbed their attention.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please? I'm with the Republic City Police and the Royal Court of Canterlot, I need to commandeer this airship to help the Princess Avatar."

"If you don't mind, that is." Fluttershy said sweetly from behind him.

The looters briefly stopped what they were doing and looked at the group…and went back to what they were doing, oblivious to the others. Rarity stepped forward, slightly shoving the boys aside in her usual glamour manner.

"Stand back, boys." she cleared her throat before speaking the looters, "Hey, the Queen's gold's on the third floor of the palace, second door on the right, you can't miss it." To the looters' delight, they ran out of the airship, and Rarity smiled smugly. "It's all in the delivery, darling."

Bolin returned the smile, "Point one for the unicorn."

The friends ran to the controls, but were quite shocked to find that the looters had stolen pretty much everything that they needed. Almost nothing was left and everything was out of place, with wires and buttons scattered everywhere.

"I don't believe it, they took everythin'!" Applejack in disbelief.

"I know," Mako said, "I mean, who rips out a transmission radio?"

Pinkie Pie popped her head up from underneath the control panel and shook it in disapproval, "Some folks just do not have respect for other people's property." she said.

Bolin nodded in agreement as he sat on the pilot's seat. "True words my friend. Now let's steal this airship!"

"Boly, do you even know how to fly this thing?" Rarity asked, pointing her finger at the banged up controls.

"Technically speaking, no. But, c'mon, how hard could it be?" after he said this, a glass lens fell off the control. The girls and Mako, minus Pinkie, all shared worried looks.

"Yeah, we're doomed." Fluttershy said dryly.

Bolin confidently pushed a lever with his right hand, causing the airship to skid forward across as citizens scattered away in terror. The friends held on for their dear lives to the side of the ship and Fluttershy held on to Mako's arm for support for which he allowed, having always viewed Fluttershy as a little sister.

Mako shouted at Bolin, "Up! Up!"

"I don't see any up button. I see levers and switches, oh, there it is." Bolin finally managed to rise the airship properly. Rarity sighed in relief.

"Boly, if after all of this you somehow manage to get a driver's license, I'm taking a cab!"

(~)

Fluttershy felt her eyes begin to water as she watched the entire city of Ba Sing Se being burned to the ground. Flames were everywhere, people stealing and doing whatever they wanted, taking a advantage of their new freedom. Quite selfishly she might add. People's homes were destroyed, and smoke rose up from the ashes, so thick she could barely see the ground. Not that she would want to. Hou-Ting rested on Fluttershy's shoulder, sadly watching in regret as her city fell into ruins. She knew that while they all believe she was dead, in a way she was partly to blame for this.

If she had not been so horrible to the people in the first place they wouldn't be lashing out all of their contained anger towards her in such a way. She brought this chaos as well as Zaheer did. She no longer felt superior to them, in her current form she was no more important than anyone. In fact, she was now literally beneath her people. The way they completely ignored her presence as they rushed into the palace made her feel like a worthless nothing. Scared and even a bit angry at their obliviousness to her fear and insecurity. Who would have thought that turning into such a small and helpless creature who make her see the world in a whole new light.

Mako looked down at the city, his heart sinking at the sight. As someone who had lost a great deal in his past he could only imagine the suffering those people were going through.

"The whole city is falling to pieces."

Bolin turned his his brother with worry, "Mako, our family's down there."

He was right. Mako had already lost his family once, he was not going to lose them again. "Move over, we're getting them out." He roughly shoved Bolin aside, causing him to fall from his chair, and took over the controls.

Bolin rose up, narrowing his eyes at his brother, "Oh, you think just because you dated Asami, you know how to fly this better than me?!"

"Yeah."

Mako piloted the airship above their paternal family's house and opened up the hatch. Bolin slide down the hatch, down a latter and entered the home via the window. His family was quite surprised to see him.

"Bolin? What are you doing here?" asked his uncle Chow.

"I came to get you guys out. This whole block is about to go up in flames. Come on, Mako and I have an airship on the roof."

"We can't. Grandma won't go." Tu said.

Yin sat on the floor, "This place is my whole world. I will not leave!" she stood up and walked up to Bolin, "Oh, but I'm so glad my little Bolin has come back to visit. Sit down, would you like some tea?"

"Grandma, we don't have time for tea." said Bolin, as smoke began to seep through the door behind. Chow tried to reason with his mother,

"Mom, please!"

"No!" Yin responded obstinately, "I can't abandon the place where I raised my family. It's my home."

Bolin understood where his grandmother was coming from, but despite this, he also understood something even more important. He looked into Yin's eyes with all the love of a grandson and spoke from his heart.

"Grandma, there's one thing Mako and I've learned from all our years on the street. It doesn't matter where you go. If you have your family with you, you'll always be at home."

Yin's eyes filled with tears at hearing her grandson's words. But, as we all know, elderly woman can be very, very stubborn. More so than even teenagers.

"I'm not going."

Well, sympathy didn't work, time for some tough love.

"Fine! You leave me no choice." Bolin slung his grandmother over one shoulder, ignoring her protests and turned to rest of his family. "We're rolling out!"

"Wait." Yin quickly took the portrait of Hou-Ting from the wall. "Okay, let's go!"

Bolin walked out of the house and the entire family climbed up to the airship, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie assisted them all as they boarded. Pinkie Pie was now wearing a pilot captain's hat, instructing the family members as they entered.

"That's it everybody, make yourself comfortable. In case of emergencies the exists are to your left and right, keep your hands, arms, legs and elbows inside at all time and please remain seated until we have reach our destination, thank you!"

Once everyone was safely inside, the airship flew off leaving the house before the fire consumed everything. Their house may be gone, but at least they were all safe.

Within the safety of the airship, Bolin took the controls and his and Mako's cousin Tu thanked them, "Thanks for getting us out of there. I mean, I probably could have handled it myself if you guys didn't show up, but, thanks."

Rarity and Applejack rolled their eyes, this guy was basically a slightly more boastful version of Bolin. Yin hung the portrait of Hou-Ting on the side of a window, blew it a kiss and bowed, "May she rest in peace."

The real Hou-Ting watched this from Fluttershy's shoulder, and she squeaked sadly. She did not deserve this woman's praise, especially if she saw her now.

"This airship is nice. Is it our new home?" Yin asked her eldest grandson.

"No, Grandma. I'm not sure where we're gonna take you, but right now, we need to find Korra."

"Did something happen to the Avatar?" Chow asked.

"I'm afraid so." Mako pulled out a map and placed it on the ground. "Her airship went down somewhere in the desert. She was coming from a military base near the Misty Palms Oasis and heading to Ba Sing Se. If we retrace her route back to the base, we should find the wreckage."

"So ya'll might want to make yourselves as comfortable as you can." said Applejack, "Something tells me we're going to be here for a while."

"That shouldn't be so bad." said Pinkie Pie, who stood in between two family members, embracing them in a hug. Much to their unexpected surprise. "At least we get to spend time with the family!"

Tu looked at the pink anthro pony with an arched eyebrow, "Um, no offense but you're not related to us." Tu was then slapped on the back by Rarity.

"Clearly you are all muscle and no brain. You should know that it takes so much more than blood to become family. I think we should take this golden opportunity to remember that."

To everyone's surprise, music began to fill the air as Rarity sang;

(Parody of Generosity)

_Oh real world _

_What you do to be_

_Such a strange and crumbling community_

_But there is always, opportunity_

_For you do the friendly thing_

She ruffled Mako's hair, making him narrow his eyes

_If someone's grouchy, pay no mind_

_Surprise instead with something kind_

She took out a piece of ribbon, placing it in Yin's hair.

_Lo and behold you may just find_

_A smile is what you bring_

(music)

_Let Family_

_Help you find you courage_

_Play your part_

_With Family, no matter where you go _

_You're home _

_In your heart_

As the unicorn sang, everyone's hearts lifted up with happiness. The song continued as they traveled across the desert. Despite the trip, Rarity and the others kept their spirits alive. Even the now mouse Hou-Ting found pleasure in this.

_Some might say, in reality_

_Life is not always an easy task_

_We won't always get along_

_I won't deny that fact_

_But if you truly care for someone, you'll overlook any flaw_

_Love accepts you and me, just for who we are_

**Bolin;**

_Oh real world, what you do to us_

**Fluttershy;**

_What if you find a gloomy guss?_

**Applejack;**

_It's no intimidating thing_

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Just be kind without a fuss_

**Bolin and Ponies;**

_Let Family_

_Help you find your courage_

_Play your part_

_With Family, no matter where you go _

_You're home, in your heart_

_In your heart!_

(~)

After some time, Tu looked through the telescope and turned to his eldest cousin, who was piloting the ship. "Guys, it's the wreckage! I found it! There!"

Mako and Bolin walked up to their cousin, seeing the wreckage from the far off distance. As they flew closer, Mako recognized what it was.

"That's a Ba Sing Se airship, all right. But where's the rest of it?"

"I don't know." Bolin said, "But there's some tracks." he pointed to the curvy line that led from the wreckage site all the way across the desert. The airship follows the tracks created by the sand-sailer Korra and the others had made before.

Pinkie Pie spotted the Misty Palms Oasis down bellow. "Look! We're here!"

Mako stirred the airship, preparing to land. Zuko's fateful dragon, Druk was resting on the ground, but flew off upon seeing the airship land heavily. Inside, everyone groaned from Mako's rough landing, his hair a ruffle mess from the impact.

"See, I told you. Landing is hard." said Bolin, who was laying on the floor.

They all arrived at the Misty Palms Oasis, where numerous spirits have gathered around the iceberg. The family walked up to the iceberg as one of the female relatives marveled at the entities.

"Spirits!"

Bolin stood before his family, "Okay, guys. We think Korra found her way back here." as Bolin spoke, he was completely unaware that a certain fire ferret climbed onto his shoulder. "Now let's split off into teams and scour the town. Yes, we'll need your help too, Pabu, now just give me a second while I- wait, Pabu? Pabu!" happy to see his furry companion once more, Bolin hugged Pabu while laughing in joy.

Yin looked at him skeptically, "Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?" she asked her son Chow, who shook his head. Yin then covered her mouth and turned away in disgust, "Eww, now he's kissing it!"

Bolin kissed his furry buddy on the mouth, "I'm never gonna let you go again!"

The rest of the family turned to Tu as he shouted, "Guys, look out! Giant dog beast thingy!"

The relatives all scattered away, leaving Mako alone, while Naga pounced on top of him, licking his face, much to his surprise…and disgust. "Okay, alright, Naga. It's good to see you, too. Gah! Stop! You're licking my mouth." he pushed the giant dog away while spitting in disgust.

"Naga!" Fluttershy rushed to the great beast, welcoming it in a big hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Rarity gasped with awe as she saw the rest of their friends, "Korra! Asami! Twilight! Rainbow!"

At the mention of their names, the two brothers rushed to Korra and Asami who rushed out of the bar along with Twilight, Rainbow, Flash and Spike.

"You guys are okay!" Mako exclaimed happily as he rushed at top speed to welcome his girlfriend in a tight and loving embrace, spinning her around like he always did. Twilight, Rainbow and Flash were welcomed by the rest of the ponies, Spike jumping into Rarity's arms, much to her unexpected, but still happy surprise. Mako and Korra then kissed each other passionately. Still smiling once they ended the kiss, and speaking in unison,

"I was so worried! Are you okay? I'm fine. I love you too!" they once again hugged each other, and were surprised when Ali, San and Mika flew by and chirped happily to see their father again.

"Hey kids! Daddy missed you so much!"

Bolin rushed to Asami and vice versa, wide smiles evident in both of their faces. Bolin held Asami by the waist and lifted her up, hugging her tightly. Asami returned the embrace. Then, Bolin's eyes widened as reality struck him…and the way he was holding Asami. He gently lowered her down and took a step back, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. I was just- It's so good to see you."

Asami simply smiled, not feeling awkward from the experience at all. "It's really good to see you, too. All of you."

"Mako!" Twilight ran up to hug her friend.

"Twily!"

It didn't take long for Flash and Rainbow to join in the hug. Bolin spun around when he heard a familiar dragon calling out to him.

"Bolin!"

"Spike!" Bolin squatted down and hugged his friend, "I missed you little buddy!"

Mako and Korra were still holding hands, and the poor firebender was pulled away by Rarity who embraced the Avatar. "Korra! Thank heavens you're okay!"

"It's good to see you too, Rarity-WOW!" the Avatar was unexpectedly tackled by a now pony formed Pinkie Pie who rested on her chest.

"I missed you too, Korra!"

Korra simply laughed and hugged her little pony friend. Lin, Celestia, Luna, Leilani, Tonraq and Zuko all walked out to great them all. "Good. You guys aren't dead." Lin said, surprisingly with a relieved smile.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chief." Mako then notice Tonraq and bowed in respect, "Tonraq. Sir."

Tonraq nodded to him in response. Then, Bolin noticed the elderly former Fire Lord. He slid towards him, gasping in shock. "Oh my gosh, it's Lord Zuko! I can't believe it." he tried his very best to suppress his laughs of excitement. Rarity approached him as well and she too was overly excited to meet the Fire Lord she had heard so much about.

"It-it-it-it's him. He-he's here-he's here!"

Wanting to save himself from the embarrassment, Mako pulled the pony and his brother away from the man. "Uhm, forgive my brother and my friend. We're just really honored to meet you, Sir." Mako, Bolin and Rarity bowed in respect to Zuko, who bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Flash Sentry walked up to Yin, who smiled at seeing him. "Flash, it's so good to see you again."

"Great to see you too, Grandma Yin."

Yin noticed Asami and Twilight standing beside each other, and the elderly woman, noticing Asami's beauty, believed that she was the one who held her grandson's heart. "You must be the Princess Avatar."

Asami smiled awkwardly, her eyes briefly shifting to Flash and Twilight, silently asking them to sort out this misunderstanding.

"Mako told me so much about you." said Yin, still speaking with Asami, "You are even more beautiful than I imagined."

Thankfully, Mako walked on by with Korra to clear up this awkward misunderstanding. "Uh, actually, that's Asami." he gestured to Korra, who smiled kindly at his grandmother, "This is Princess Korra. Korra, this is my grandma, Yin."

Korra shook Yin's hand, and the elderly woman held the princess by the arm, inspecting her toned biceps, "You are very muscular for a woman."

"Uhm, thanks. You too?"

"And this is Princess Twilight." said Mako, introducing the second alicorn princess, "Flash's girlfriend."

Twilight bowed to the woman, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Yin smiled, "Such two lovely young princesses." she turned to Asami once more, "And I can only guess that you must be dating my Bolin, right?"

Asami's eyes widened in shock, as did the others, all awkwardly shifting their eyes from side to side, and right when Bolin walked over. "Hey, what are we talking about?"

"Bolin, tell me are you dating this stunning young woman?"

The earthbender's eyes widened as he blinked numerous times before smiling nervously, drops of sweat already forming on his brows. "Oh, well, um…you see, we…uh," he had no idea why he couldn't give her a straight answer, or why his heart was pounding so fast. Asami knew she had to do something, the poor earthbender looked like he was about to pass out.

"Uh, so what happened to you two?" Asami asked, quickly changing the subject and focusing on the heart of the matter. "Where have you been?"

"We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se." Mako explained, "We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown."

This news shocked everyone, especially Korra. "What? How did you escape?"

"Zaheer let us go."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message." said Bolin, and Rarity stepped up to deliver it.

"Zaheer is heading to the Northern Air Temple as we speak."

Applejack continued, "He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it. Unless you turn yourself over to him."

Korra listened to the news in disbelief and worry while Flash placed a reassuring hand on Twilight's shoulder. Rainbow Dash was appalled by this. "He can't do that!"

"Zaheer's threatening innocent lives just to get to me." Korra stated, feeling guilty about everything that has happened.

"He could be bluffing." Tonraq said.

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen." Mako stated, "I don't think he bluffs."

Suddenly, the mouse Hou-Ting began to squeak frantically, alarming Fluttershy. "What is it?" she asked. The mouse queen continued to speak in her rodent language, and as Fluttershy listened on, she gasped in shock. "It can't be!"

"Flutters, what wrong?" Korra asked with concern.

"I…this may sound crazy but, this mouse I found back in Ba Sing Se, is saying that…she's the Earth Queen."

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked.

Korra walked forward to the creature, now resting on her friend's palm, inspecting it closely. To her surprise, it had green eyes, similar to that of the queen. There was only one way to know for sure. "Okay, if you can understand me, squeak once for yes, twice for no. Are you really the earth queen?" To everyone's surprise, the mouse squeaked once. "It is her!"

"It must have been the poison joke." Mako said.

"When did you find poison joke?"

"Long story."

Celestia walked over to Fluttershy, looking down at the mouse queen, who looked at the alicorn with sincere regret. The alciorn smiled warmly. "I see being in this form has given you a new perspective on things, hasn't it your Majesty?"

Hou-Ting squeaked once for yes. But right now, they had more important things to worry about.

"I hate to interrupt this but, we can't forget about Zaheer." Rarity said, "He's after the airbenders, and Sweetie Belle is with them."

"And so is Apple Bloom." Applejack said with worry.

"And Scootaloo." said Rainbow with equal worry.

"We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming." Korra said, and her boyfriend nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship."

"There's a portable radio on the jeep," said Tonraq, "but the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple."

"We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter." Lin said, "The Metal Clan will have one."

Leilani stepped forward, "Then let us go. We will radio Su on the way."

"Hopefully she can get a hold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu." Korra said, though she could not ease her pounding heart.

(~)

Via airship, they arrived in Zaofu while Zuko rode on Druk and they approached the dock. Team Avatar dismounted with Su and two Metal Clan escort awaiting them.

"Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?" Korra asked. Su shook her head and spoke with worry.

"No one's answering. What if Zaheer's already up there? I should never have let Opal go."

Lin placed a comforting hand around her sister, "It's going to be okay, Su."

"I hope so."

In the radio room, a radio operator adjusted the controls. "We have a strong signal, but no one's answering."

Korra was already growing impatient. "I can't just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple. We have to do something."

"I'll ready my airship." said Su, "With a full force of the Metal Clan security backing us, we can take them." with that, she left the room.

"We'll never make it up there before Zaheer." Mako said, though a part of him wished he wasn't right.

"We can't give in now." Twilight said determinedly, "There might be another way to stop him."

"What you got?" Flash asked.

"It's a long shot, but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World. And Korra and I know exactly where he goes: Xai Bau's Grove."

"You're right." said Korra, "If I can find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him."

"We can't protect you in there." Lin said, "I don't like it."

"I'll be fine. I have to try."

"I'll watch over her as she meditates." said Twilight

"I guess, in the meantime the rest of us will stay here and try to get through to the temple." Bolin said.

"We'll help Su ready the airship." Tonraq said.

Korra, Asami, Twilight and Tonraq walked out of the room, leaving the brothers, and Flash, alone with their grandmother. "I'm going to take a nap." said the elderly woman, leaving the three boys by themselves. Mako began making small talk with his little brother.

"So…is something going on between you and Asami by any chance?"

Bolin's eyes widened and he quickly snapped, "I don't want to talk about it!" he returned to leaning against the wall. Both Flash and Mako exchanged sneaky/knowing smiles. Boy was the earthbender an easy read.

(~)

In the garden, Korra sat near a tree and began to meditate, with Asami and Twilight sitting beside her, as well as the rest of the Mane Six.

"You sure you don't need back up?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I need you."

The ponies allowed Korra to make her choice, and she closed her eyes, as her spirit entered the spirit world. She opened her eyes and found herself in the empty Xai Bau's Grove. She began calling out for the Red Lotus leader. "Zaheer! Come out! Face me! Leave the airbenders out of this!" in the fog, she noticed a figure approaching her from behind. "There you are." she took her stance as the figure approached. However, the voice she heard was not of Zaheer.

"Please don't hurt me, Korra. I'm just an old man."

"Iroh?" Korra lowered her defenses as the elderly man approached her, his image coming into clear view. He looked just about the same as he did the first time she met him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just out searching for a new teapot to add to my collection. But instead, I found you." he chuckled, "In the Spirit World, you always seem to find something you don't know you were looking for." he noticed the young princess had a troubled expression. "You look troubled."

"I am."

"Sit." Both sat down on the ground. "What is on your mind?"

"There's a maniac on the loose and he's threatening to destroy the new Air Nation. I don't know what to do."

"Just because you are the Avatar, doesn't mean you will have all the answers. Nobody does."

"But I'm not _just_ the Avatar anymore, I'm an alicorn Princess now too. I have more responsibilities now more than ever."

"Alicorn. Princess. Avatar. Those are just tittles. You are not two different things Korra, you are only _you._ It's not the name that defies who you are, but the importance you give to it."

"I know many Avatars have needed guidance. But I'm the only one since Avatar Wan that can't get help from my past lives. I wish I could talk to Aang."

"You may not have Aang's spirit to guide you, but you still have your friends."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that…but sometimes I worry I put them at too much risk."

"They stand beside you because they love you. Because they _choose_ to stand with you and because they know you would go to the ends of the earth for them, the same way Aang would have done for them."

Iroh did make a good point, but Korra still felt that she was a stepping stone for her friends. As much as she loved them, she also lived with the constant worry that something might happen to them, and it would be all her fault. Iroh then decided to give Korra another suggestion that could help.

"You know, Zuko and Aang were close friends."

"Lord Zuko, of course."

"Yes, my nephew. Their relationship started off a little rocky, but they grew to become lifelong friends. Best friends. They brought out the best in one another. Neither one would have become the men they are if they had never met. Aang may not be around as he used to, but his spirit does still resides in places you least expect. All things happen for a reason, Korra. But just because you can't see them, it doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Thank you! Thank you so much. You're right about the Spirit World. I came here looking for someone else, but I'm glad I found you." she said with a loving smiled before her body began to disappear.

Korra opened her eyes and returned to the physical world, finding her friends waiting for her.

"Did you find Zaheer?" Asami asks.

"No, he wasn't there. But there's someone I need to talk to."

(~)

Korra walked over to Lord Zuko, who was preparing to mount on Druk. "You're leaving? Aren't you coming to the air temple with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going back to the Fire Nation. If it's true that the Red Lotus is targeting the nations' leaders, I need to protect my daughter."

"I understand. You have to keep the Fire Lord safe. But before you leave, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I was often Aang's counsel and I'd love to be yours."

"That's just it. You knew Aang better than anyone. Aside from Katara and Toph of course. I was wondering if you knew what he might do if he were in my situation."

Zuko stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm. Rebuilding the Air Nation was Aang's biggest dream. He would be beside himself with joy with what you've done. And if he accomplished that goal, he might have sacrificed anything to protect it."

Korra lowered her gaze in sadness. "So he would give himself up to save the Air Nation?"

"I don't know for sure. The airbenders might have been closest to Aang's heart, but, as the Avatar, he was concerned with people of all nations. No one knew better than Aang that in times of turmoil, the world needs its Avatar the most."

Korra smiled graciously. "Thanks. Your uncle was right. It was helpful talking to you."

"Wait, you spoke with my uncle?"

"Yes. In the Spirit World. A couple of times actually."

Zuko listened with surprise as Mako ran towards them, "Guys. We got through to the air temple."

The trio ran to the radio room, where Bolin was using the radio. He was speaking to Meelo on the other end. "Who is this?"

"I told you, it's Bolin!" he said irritably, while Meelo was casually picking his nose on his side.

"Bolin's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"No! I'm not looking for Bolin, I am Bolin! Gah, look, I need you to find your dad."

"He's outside with the bison. Did you know we found a whole herd full of baby bison?"

"No, a whole herd? Really?" Bolin was then roughly pushed aside by Korra, who took the microphone and spoke to Meelo in a demanding voice.

"Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your dad, now!"

"Yes, sir!" Meelo said with a salute and ran off to get Tenzin. All was silent on the other hand, Korra could feel the feathers of her wings ruffling from the nerves.

"Come on, come on!"

"Hello? This is Tenzin."

"Tenzin! Listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple. He's coming for the airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately. Drop everything. Leave! Now!"

"Oh no."

Korra did not like the sound of that at all. "What? What is it? Tenzin! Tenzin, what's happening?!"

Tenzin's eyes widened in fear and horror as he witnessed and airship lowering down towards the temple. With the Red Lotus inside.

"It's too late…He's here."

Korra's hands were shaking, Rarity gasped and Applejack was trembling. Zaheer was already at the air temple. Where their sisters were. "Tenzin, you have to get out of there! Now!"

"We will!"

With that, Tenzin hung up, which only increased Korra's nerves. Her heart was pounding with terror, she was literally paralyzed with fear. Tenzin was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it at the time. If they left now they would never make it in time. The Avatar hid her face into her palms, bursting into tears. Mako walked over to comfort her and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

This was a nightmare.

(~)

Zaheer and P'Li were standing on the entrance of the airship, which was making circles around the air temple. Tenzin and Meelo saw the machine from the Temple's windows.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"We need to get everyone out of here." Tenzin grabbed his glider and turned to Meelo. "Stay close to me." he jumped out of the window and opened his glider as Meelo followed him. They landed on a garden where Bumi, Kai and other four airbenders and three ponies looked at the flying airship, its large shadow engulfing half of the temple as it flew by. Bumi turned to his brother,

"What's going on, Tenzin?"

"It's Zaheer. Round everyone up! We need to get to the bison and evacuate immediately!"

Bumi, Kai, and another airbender began running as the airship was flying behind them. They reached the airbending training area where Daw and another airbender are training along with Scootaloo while Apple Bloom watched. They noticed Kai suddenly show up. "Guys, we got an emergency. We're evacuating the temple. Come on."

"What's going on?" Asked Scootaloo with concern.

"Some guy named Zaheer is flying around the temple on an airship." Kai replied,

The two Crusaders gasped in horror, that horrible man was back. "Well then what are we waiting for?" said Apple Bloom, "Let's move!"

Kai, the Crusaders and the airbenders began running to the exit, until they were stopped when a wave of lava emerged from underground, blocking their way.

"Look out!"

Kai the others ejected themselves back while Apple Bloom back flipped away. Yeah, she learned that too. The group then saw a man with long dark hair and green clothing walking onto of one of the roofs, smiling down upon them. It was Ghazan.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom held one another for safety, "Looks like Zaheer didn't come alone." said Scootaloo in fear.

(~)

In the meditation room where Kya is meditating with Opal, Sweetie Belle and three other female airbenders, a door sound disturbed them and they turned towards it, seeing Kya's eldest brother approaching them with a worried expression.

"It's Zaheer! We have to leave."

Nobody asked any questions as they stood up and followed the former commander. Kya took Sweetie Belle, her young pupil, by the hand. "Stay with me, Sweetie Belle." the unicorn nodded and they all followed Bumi outside. They all stopped when they heard Opal screaming. They spun around, shocked to see Ming-Hua grabbing the young airbender from behind, and menacing her with an ice spike.

"No one's going anywhere, or she gets it."

(~)

Tenzin and his family were running across a bridge but were stopped when Zaheer landed in front of them. "Good. The entire family is here."

Soon, all the airbenders, ponies included, were rounded up in the courtyard by Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and Zaheer. Apple Bloom growled at the villains and Zaheer approached Tenzin.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a true airbending master."

"What is it you want from us?" Tenzin asked.

"Nothing at all. In fact, if everyone cooperates, you will all walk out of this situation unharmed."

"Then what are you doing here?

"I want Korra, and I'm tired of chasing her."

"You're using us as leverage."

"Yes."

"That's just sick!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Tenzin stood up and faced the man. "I will never let you get to Korra."

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do." with his airbending, Tenzin pushed the three criminals away, they grunted once they hit the wall hard. Tenzin turned to his eldest daughter and the ponies. "Jinora! Get everyone out of here. Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off!" from above, on board the airship, P'Li shoot a combustion attack near Tenzin, but he used his airbending to protect the group. "And stay out of her line of sight! Go, go!"

The airbenders and ponies all ran away. P'Li fired a beam at the exit, though everyone had already evacuated in the nick of time become it collapsed. As the airship flew overhead, the criminals approached Aang's children, who stood their ground. No way were they backing down from these guys.

Kya attacked by bending the water from a nearby fountain and formed a ring around her. The Red Lotus readied themselves and Zaheer threw a gust of wind.

The rest of the airbenders reached the end of the sheltered route. They looked at the stable and Kai gestured for them signaling it was safe to to move out, though they were all forced to retreat when bombarded with combustion beams, curtesy of P'Li. Pema held her baby close to her. "It's too dangerous. We'll never make it to the stables with her up there."

Meanwhile, Zaheer somersaulted, avoiding Tenzin's air blast. He constantly avoided the air nomad's attacks by jumping to new heights across the room, before reaching the roof, Tenzin managed to land a hit on Zaheer, but he was still able to run off, avoiding the master's attack. Zaheer made it to the houses and attached to the wall, which Tenzin followed, attacking him with a close-range blast which was blocked. Zaheer rose and landed onto the protective wall. Tenzin followed and attacked him from behind, knocking him off balance. Zaheer managed to regain his ground and somersaulted, kicking a blast of air at the meantime. Tenzin avoided the attack and fired two quick air blast, which Zaheer avoided by somersaulting above him. Zaheer landed successfully and send an air kick.

Kya, attempted to redirect Ming-Hua's water appendages, but to no avail. Ming-Hua leaped up and attempted to land a hit on Kya, but she was able to dodge the attack. Ming-Hua then froze the tips of her appendages into ice blades and swung them toward Kya, slicing a statue into pieces in the process, though Kya was able to dodge the attacks. As a blade nearly sliced her, she broke it off and threw it to Ming-Hua. The armless waterbender grabbed the blade and threw it back to Kya, sending two more ice spikes in the meantime. Kya managed to break off two of the ice, though was knocked against the wall by the last fragment. Ming-Hua bended a water vortex and charged toward Kya, but she was able to send a large wave of water to Ming-Hua, knocking her off the cliff. Kya walked up to where her rival had fallen, feeling a slight sting of guilt for killing was never something he had ever wanted to do in her life. But, the woman was taken aback to find that the woman was still alive, bending the directed water into multiple water arms. Kya's yes widened in horror.

"No."

Ming-Hua smirked evilly and used her appendages to knock Kya back into the hall. Bumi jumped down to the first floor with Ghazan giving chase, melting the floor above. Once on the same floor, Ghazan erupted it into lava, forcing Bumi to land onto the hall. Ghazan bended the floor beneath Bumi into lava, but he was able to jump out of the way before it erupted. Ghazan directed the lava to Bumi, but he leaped to the wall and charged toward Ghazan with airbending, sliding beneath his legs behind him. He pounced atop the lavabender, grabbing him by the neck and pulling his hair before biting him on the shoulder. Ghazan screamed in pain before launching Bumi off with an earth pillar.

Kya evaded Ming-Hua's attacks before being thrown toward her brother. Both siblings gathered in front of a statue of an Air Nomad to catch some breath. "I see you're having as much fun as I am." Bumi said, catching his breath.

These benders were no joke.

(~)

At the bison stable, P'Li continued to bombard the area with combustion beams, forcing the airbenders and ponies to hide in the stables. Kai was already getting sick and tired of all of this, and so was Scootaloo.

"I can't wait any longer." Kai grabbed his staff.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jinora asked with worry.

"Whatever I can. Get to the bison! Get out of here!" he said as he ran out. Not willing to let her friend face this alone, Scootalo also took her staff and followed him, with Apple Bloom calling out for her friend.

"Scootalo! Come back!"

Seeing the two, P'Li unleashed a combustion beam at Kai, who narrowly missed the attack. Scootallo managed to divert P'Li's attention by waving her hand and calling out to her,

"Hey, lady! Over here!"

P'Li unleashed a combustion at the pony who managed to avoid her attacks by doing back flips, using her airbending to boost her up, basically distracting her. However, her next attack came a bit too fast for Scootalo, and the impact threw the pony off the cliff. She tried to open up her glider, but the wing was torn. She couldn't fly. Kai ran towards the cliff, opened up his glider and caught the anthro pegasus, before she hit the ground, avoiding multiple combustion beams. As they flew past P'Li, she turned her attention to the fleeing airbenders. Kai, with Scootalo, flew back to the airship, and Scootaloo send an air swipe to P'Li, causing her to misfire and blast the cliff above. P'Li turned her attention to Kai and fired another combustion beam. Scootalo protected them with an air ball, but was knocked out. As the airbenders fled the scene, Jinora, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle turned back, witnessing their friends falling down from the sky. They watched helplessly with tears in their eyes.

"Kai!"

"Scootaloo!"

"No."

Scootaloo reverted back into her pony form, as she and Kai were both knocked unconscious as they plunged down the mountain. At the stable, the bison took off without the airbenders when confronted with a combustion beam. The airbenders turned to look up at the airship. There was no way the could escape the temple now.

P'Li had them cornered.

(~)

The fight led the siblings to the balcony. Bumi was knocked back with a water blast from Ming-Hia and his sister retreated to cover him, freezing her water to block Ghazan's rock, though the next attack shattered the ice. Bumi stepped back and nearly lost his footing, looking down at the long drop bellow. Ghazan bended a large earth fissure, which threw the two siblings off the temple. Bumi airbended and held on to the ledge while grabbing his sister's hand.

"I got you." Bumi held on to his sister with all of his might. Both were worn out and exhaust. Bumi groaned as he held on tight before turning to see the airship, with P'Li in it. This was it, there was no where else to go. Kya knew what needed to be done.

"Bumi, let go!"

"But we could die!"

"We're gonna die if we hang on!"

P'Li directed a combustion beam toward Bum, who hung on a bit longer before reluctantly letting go, narrowly missing the combustion blast. Both siblings screamed as they plunged down the cliff before their fall was cushioned by trees, and they landed on the cliffside, unconscious.

(~)

Tenzin continued to attack Zaheer with an air blast, which Zaheer dodged. Tenzin jumped behind Zaheer to avoid an attack and countered by arching his back to threw another blast, knocking down Zaheer. Tenzin charged toward the wicked man, but was knocked off by an unexpected combustion blast, curtesy of P'Li. He cushioned his fall with airbending, preparing for another attack, but was struck by Ming-Hua on his right and Ghazan on his left. He dodged barrages of attack by Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer, though was knocked down each time. As the Red Lotus surrounded him, he braced himself up and blew off Ghazan and Zaheer. He protected himself in an air sphere, but was then blasted against a wall by P'Li and fell from a bridge. He propelled himself up, using the wall behind him for support. His clothing was tattered and his face was badly bruised. He breathed in deeply, though tired and worn, he refused to give up. Zaheer and the rest of the Red Lotus surrounded him.

"Give up. It's over."

"As long as I'm breathing, it's not over."

Tenzin stroked Zaheer with a close-range air blast, but missed due to his exhaustion. Zaheer knew that the man would not last another beating, but the look of fiery determination in his eyes made Zaheer realize that he was not giving up. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. Tenzin grunted and fell to his knees as the Red Lotus continued to assault him with attacks.

(~)

Kai was woken up by something licking his face. He was hanging upside-down on a tree with a pony Scootalo, who was too woken up by the baby bison who also licked her face.

"Scootalo, are you alright?"

"Just barely."

Kai tried to fee himself from the tree and landed on the bison. With his help, Scootalo jumped onto the bison's back as well. Kai scratched the bison's ear in gratitude.

"Thanks, buddy. Yip, yip!"

The bison flew off into the distance, with the airbender and pony ridding on it. They were the only ones who managed to escape.

"So what do we do now?" Scootaloo asked. Kai looked down in thought.

"We have to save them."

"How?"

"…I don't know.

(~)

**Only two chapters left! whoa! Totally epic! See you guys soon! God Bless, *kiss, kiss***


	12. Enter the Void

_*(~)*_

_**1 Corinthians 8:9 ~ **_

_But you must be careful so that your freedom does not cause others with a weaker conscience to stumble._

_*(~)*_

**Enter the Void**

It was night, and Suyin's airship was flying above several mountain ranges. The whole group gathered around a table, with Su instructing them on a battle plan. Metalbending guards stood behind her as she too wore an metalbender's outfit. The Royal sisters, as well as their mother, all wore more practical clothing in contrasts with their royal gowns. They wore long boots, similar to their horse shoes, dark colored pants and belts with the emblem of their cutie marks. They kept their waving manes in low ponytails, which still moved, and their tops were hight collar tank tops with metal padding on their shoulders, Celestia's were gold while Luna and Leilani's were silver, and they wore matching arm bands. Their crowns were not present. They all listened attentively as Su instructed her plan with the map, placing an airship figurine in front of the temple.

"I say we make our approach from the west, drop down from the airship on cables, ambush these Red Lotus low-lives before they know what hit them."

"It will never work." her sister protested, "That Combustion Lady will pick us off one by one."

As they continued to speak, Twilight's attention was on Korra. Her best friend was standing near the window looking out, deep in her thoughts. She had not said a single word the whole trip. The alicorn knew she was taking what Zuko had said under consideration.

"You have a better idea on how to save the airbenders?" Su asked her sister.

"Yeah. We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain and take them off guard."

"That could work." Tonraq said.

"And give them the high ground? No, if their lavabender spots us, he will melt the mountainside and us with it."

Bolin spoke next, "Wait, I've got it. I'll disguise myself as a lost hiker, and once I'm in the temple, I'll distract the Red Lotus with my bird calls." he started making bird calls and whistling. "That's when you all strike."

"Great idea!" said Pinkie Pie.

But Mako was not convinced, "Bird calls, really?"

Bolin placed his hands on his hips. "Well I haven't noticed you offering any suggestions."

"It doesn't matter." Everyone's attention turned to Korra, who finally spoke. "None of these idea will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those airbenders." Su said, "Believe me, I understand what's at stake."

Korra finally turned away from the window and faced everyone. The Ponies had a hunch on what was coming. "Then I'll think you agree that the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up."

Mako; "What?"

Lin; "Korra, no."

Tonraq; "We'll figure out another way."

Luna; "We can not let that mad man take you hostage."

"I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this."

"You can't expect us to sit by and let Zaheer take you." Asami said.

"The world has been out of balance for far too long: it needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me."

Leilani walked up to the Avatar, placing a hand on her shoulder. "A true Avatar or Princess places the needs of her people before her own. We are here for you." the alicorn queen turned to the others, who all nodded in agreement. They knew that Korra was doing the wise thing, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"We're all with you, Korra." said her father.

"Yes, whatever you need." said Su.

Korra nodded her head at their understanding. "I'll go radio Zaheer." she walked out of the meeting room, leaving everyone to speak amongst one another.

"Are you sure about this?" Fluttershy asked, "Isn't there some other way we can get the airbenders back without giving Korra up?"

Twilight dawned on a look of determination and she stormed out of the room, following Korra and leaving the others to look at her with worry.

(~)

Korra readied the radio to contact Zaheer, when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"You can't do this."

Korra didn't even need to turn around. "Twilight-"

"What makes you so sure Zaheer will really keep his word? There has to be another way."

Korra was silent for a few second before turning to face the alicorn. "You heard Leilani. A princess places the needs of others before her own. You of all ponies should understand."

"You've only been a princess for a few weeks, and now you're giving me lectures about this?!" the alicorn snapped, but Korra did not react. She could feel the pony's heart and what was truly bothering her. "He's a twisted man, Korra. He'll turn the tables on you just as he did to us in the spirit world. We can't trust him!"

Korra remained silent as she walked over to the alicorn, who's eyes were becoming teary. And, like a big sister, she kissed Twilight's forehead, which made the alicorn shed a tear while Korra held her in a tight embrace.

"I know you're scared. So am I. But I promise, none of you will lose me."

Twilight returned the hug, as more tears ran down her face. Korra turned on the radio. It was time for the moment of truth.

(~)

Zaheer heard Korra's voice through the radio. "Zaheer, are you there? It's me."

Zaheer picked up the microphone, "I've been waiting for your call. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes. You release the airbenders, and then I'll turn myself over."

"And take away the only leverage I have? No. I can't do that. Listen carefully, here's what I need you to do."

(~)

Mako sat on a bench with Flash and Rainbow Dash, all three who watched as Bolin, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy continued to walk across the room, while Asami stood by with her arms crossed. The ponies were done with this and they all decided to go check up on Korra.

"You know, we're just gonna go and see how Twilight and Korra are doing" said Applejack as she and the rest of the Mane Six followed her out of the room leaving Mako with Flash, Asami and Spike, who was pacing alongside Bolin. Mako had had just about enough of this.

"Will you sit down? I'm already tense enough as it is."

"I'm just worried about Opal, and Pabu's not here to comfort me." Bolin sighed sadly, "I hope he and Naga are doing okay back in Zaofu."

Mako sighed as well. "Yeah. I hope the kids are alright, too."

(~)

Back in Zaofu, Naga and Pabu were playing tug-of-war with Mako's scarf. Naga stood up, leaving Pabu hanging at the end of the scarf. Yin ran into the room and yanked the fabric away from them. San, Mika and Ali flew beside her

"No, not Mako's scarf! Bad dog and rat thingy! I'm very disappointed in you two."

The Spirit trio also lectured them in their own spirit language and Naga and Pabu hung their heads in shame.

(~)

Back on the airship, Korra and the Mane Six re-entered the room. "Did you speak to Zaheer?" Celestia asked.

"Yes." Korra responded in disappointment, "He told me to come to the top of Laghima's Peak at noon, alone. Once he has me, he'll release the airbenders over to you at the temple." she walked over to Su, who showed her the map.

"I think I figured a way to play this so that the airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece."

"How?" Lin asked.

"Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams: " Su placed the airship figurine on the temple. "Mako, Bolin, Asami and the Ponies will take the airship up to the temple." she placed a Metal Clan figurine on a mountain. "Meanwhile, my metalbenders, The alicorns, Tonraq, Lin, and I will get in position below Laghima's Peak."

Twilight stood by Su, looking down at the map, "That's a pretty good plan so far Su, but may suggest something?"

"Go ahead."

Korra didn't like the sound of this. "Twilight…"

"Just trust me." she spoke to the others, "Korra and I may have only faced Zaheer once in the spirit world, but I can already tell that he's not the kind of guy who will stay true to his word. He is literally willing to do anything to get what he wants. No matter what."

"You suspect he won't release over the airbenders if Korra hands herself over?" Lin asked.

"We can't take any chances."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"We go with Su's plan. However, I suggest we also have a backup strategy. One for which Zaheer will never see coming and guarantee us the upper hand. Listen up everyone, here's what we're gonna do."

(~)

That night, Korra looked out the window once more. She saw her reflection. At times she could hardly believe the person she was looking at was herself. Sure she still looked similar to her old self, but her taller stature, longer hair, blue streak, cutie mark, forehead star and long feathery wings said otherwise. The voices of her past echoed in her mind.

…_.._

_Young Korra giggled as she ran across the snow, like the typical care-free child. She had only recently moved to the compound but the innocent child was determined not to let this new living arrangements stop her from enjoying herself. She laid on the snow, moving her arms up to create wings. Once she got up, she smiled at her work. How cool would it be to actually have wings. She knew that she would be close to achieving that dream once she mastered airbending. The child was always kind of a dreamer. She loved to look up at the sky, wondering what else was out there. What wonders the world had. If she could fly she would see for herself._

_"Korra! What are you doing our here?"_

_The child spun around to see one of the White Lotus elders approaching her. "You should be inside training. Your tutor is waiting for you."_

_Korra pouted in disappointment, "I was just playing."_

_The man sighed and shook his head. "Korra, as the Avatar you must keep your priorities in order."_

_"Let her have fun. She's only a child."_

_A middle -aged woman walked up to the man and little girl. She had dark brown hair, which was already turning grey do to age, her beautiful bright blue eyes sparkled with a sense of hope and compassion. She kneeled down to Korra's level, smiling lovingly. "What were you dreaming about now, sweetheart?"_

_Korra placed her hands behind her back and blushed bashfully, looking down at the wings she made in the snow. "About how cool it would be to have wings." she answered shyly. The White Lotus elder shook his head, it wasn't right for a child of such importance to be fantasizing of the impossible._

_"How ridiculous."_

_"I think it's sweet." The woman said, "I see nothing wrong with having dreams. After all, most of life's accomplishments are based on dreams."_

_"Master Katara, will you stop filling up her head with this foolishness! I will be waiting for her inside." the man marched inside, leaving the two girls alone. However, Katara had another plan in mind and she and Korra exchanged smiles._

_"What do you say we do something a bit more fun?"_

_Korra smiled with glee. This was why Katara was her favorite teacher._

_The woman took Korra into her hut, the child sat on her lap as she read the words of the book out loud. "And so, with the help and support of his friends, Avatar Aang defeated the Fire Lord, and he and FireLord Zuko worked together to bring the world into a new era of peace and friendship."_

_Korra's eyes sparkled. She never got tired of hearing that story. "I want to be just like Avatar Aang someday!"_

_Katara closed the book and hugged the child like a mother. "I'm sure you will be. But just remember Korra, even though you are Aang's reincarnation, that doesn't mean you need to imitate all that he did. Every Avatar achieved greatness in their own way. And I can tell, that just by looking at you, you are going to make a real impact on the world someday."_

_"I will Katara. As the Avatar, I will make a difference."_

…..

How Korra missed those carefree days. After that, Korra was focused on becoming the best Avatar she could be. Though, her views on 'the best Avatar' didn't exactly fit the views of others. After she lost her connections to her past lives, as devastating as it was, surprisingly, she no longer felt that long invisible leach anymore. At times, she thought she was a failure for allowing that to happen. But, on the other hand, throughout the course of her journey and after meeting the Ponies, Korra was beginning to see herself in a whole new light. She had transformed into something she never would have imagined. Even with the little bit of magic that had been passed down from Avatar to Avatar through the centuries, none of them was able to fully channel that magic the way she did. She embraced the side of her that made her…

Her.

Then, the reflection rippled and the wings, cutie mark, long hair and blue streak all disappeared. Korra was now looking at a reflection of her once human Avatar self. The image looked almost alien to her now. It was strange. As much as she loved having wings, she wondered; was she still_ that_ Avatar? Was she really two things in one? She had failed once when she was this girl she saw, now she hoped she wouldn't make the same mistake as the girl she now was.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But they never knew me_

_Everyday_

_It's as if I played a part_

_Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool, my heart_

There have been times in which she, at the back of her mind, if she was really up for this. Being the Avatar alone was pressure enough, but now as an Alicorn Princess?

It was scary. It always was. She had done a great job so far, but as what exactly?

As an Avatar or as a Princess? Or both?

Did she fail as an Avatar, and would she fail as a Princess?

For the most part, she brushed those thoughts aside, and now, right before making the ultimate sacrifice, they were all coming out. She hoped she wouldn't mess this up again.

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight, back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I_

_Don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else?_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

As she looked into her reflection, the image rippled, showing her past.

_There's a heart that must be free_

_To fly_

_That burns_

_With the need to know_

_The reason why!_

_Why must we all conceal_

_How we think._

_How we feel_

_Was there once a secret me_

_I forced to hide_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show._

_Who I am_

_Inside!_

…

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside._

The reflection changed back into her current one. The one with wings. Somehow, looking at this image gave her reassurance, If she could save the world once, she would most certainly be able to save the ones she loved. She felt even more content when she saw another familiar reflection appear on the window and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Mako and Korra stood there, wrapped in each-other's arms. Tomorrow was not going to be easy but for now.

They were safe.

(~)

Back the air temple, in a room with the statue of a monk, Zaheer sat meditating, reading the words from the medallion he stole from Air Temple Island.

"Let go of your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind. Empty and become wind." he lost track of time for how long he had been reading it over and over again. Achieving what Guru Laghima did was his lifelong dream. He had tried so hard to become wind, as the poem said, but he had still not accomplished that goal. To his unexpected surprise, P'Li walked into the room.

"The airbenders are secured." she said.

"Thank you, P'Li. For everything."

"Of course." as she prepared to leaven she was stopped when Zaheer called out to her and he stood up to face her.

"I want you to know: not one day when I was in that prison that I didn't think of you."

P'Li walked closer to him, the fact she was much taller than him did not bother, or ashamed, either one of them. The two looked at one another lovingly as they held hands. "Years apart only made my love for you stronger. And deep down I knew you would find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming that warlord's killing machine when I was a girl." she caressed his cheek as tears formed in her eyes. "You've shown me what true freedom means."

Zaheer clapped his hands with P'Li's. "And after today, we'll show the entire world what it means. No more prisons, no more running."

"I love you, Zaheer."

"I love you too." the two leaned in, sharing a loving and passionate kiss. However, their moment was short lived when Zaheer noticed something glowing from P'Li's pocket, forcing him to end the kiss early.

"What is that?"

P'Li looked down, she had nearly forgotten she still had that chest she stole from the Avatar that night back at Zaofu. She reached into her pocket, taking out the chest, which emitted a strange rainbow-like faint glow. Zaheer could not believe his eyes. His beloved had brought a magical artifact!

"What? Where did you get that?"

"I found it in Zaofu. The night we tried to kidnap the Avatar."

"Why? Why did you bring it?!"

P'Li started to panic as her boyfriend's voice grew in volume, demonstrating his building rage. "I-I don't know why exactly, it's just." she looked down at the object, feeling it's calm and peaceful warmth in the palm of her hand. "There's something about it. It made me feel…I can't explain it."

"Do you realize what you've done?!" with a single swing, Zaheer swiped the chest from P'Li, startling her, and with all of his might, threw it against the wall. The chest did not even dent or chip, it remained perfectly in tact. Zaheer turned to P'Li, his anger fuming.

"You know magic is evil, and you've been carrying it around? How could you?!"

P'Li was heartbroken at seeing Zaheer like this. Maybe he was right, maybe magic was evil and she was just under some kind of influence without even realizing it. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Get out!"

Zaheer screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging his arm, creating a wind current that backed P'Li all the way back to the entrance. He took the chest and threw it at her feet.

"And take your magic with you!"

The chest landed at P'Li's feet and she gently took the chest in her hand and walked away with teary eyes. She did not like Zaheer screaming at her like that, but still…this chest held something. But seeing how angry it made Zaheer, P'Li made up her mind. Approaching an open window, P'Li threw the chest out, leaving it to fall down bellow.

Magic was evil. And that was that.

Unbeknownst to her, the chest landed perfectly unharmed, shimmering in the sunlight.

(~)

At Laghima's Peak, Suyin's airship rested at the bottom. Tonraq, Celestia, Leilani, Twilight and Su walked outside, with Lin talking to the Team Avatar on the mouth of the airship. She handed Korra a radio for which she swung over her shoulder. "Radio the second you see those airbenders." Lin said to Mako.

"I will, Chief. Good luck."

Lin nodded to Mako before walking out. This was it. The moment of truth. Korra turned to the Mane Six and embraced them in a warm group hug. "You sure you want to go through with this?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. I am." once she released them she turned to Asami, who she welcomed in a tight hug.

"Be careful, Korra."

"You too." the Avatar turned to Mako. The two looked at one another, both worried on how things will turn out. But thanks to Su and Leilani, this plan did seem full proof. That still didn't make this any easier. Korra opened her mouth to say something, "Mako, I-" she was silenced when he placed a hand on her shoulder, gazing into her eyes.

"I'll see you when you get back. I'm sure of it."

The princess smiled, "How did you get so optimistic?"

"Because I have you."

His smile and his words were enough to ease her anxieties. She lunged forward and placed a loving kiss on his lips. He happily returned the romantic gesture. Once they parted they hugged. Once they released, Mako kissed Korra's forehead, making her smile. She was surprised to see Bolin hugging her while sobbing and Spike hugging her leg. Flash was the last to receive the hug and Korra embraced him. With a deep breath, she walked out of the airship which then took off. Korra and Twilight watched as the airship left and looked over at her father, who looked at her sadly.

"Korra."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be all right." she said with a reassuring smile. The chief hugged his one and only daughter.

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you. The risk you're taking to save the Air Nation will be remembered for generations."

The woman shed tears from her eyes. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart." as he joined the metalbenders, Korra called out to him once more,

"And Dad, watch out for Zaheer. He's not very fond of world leaders."

"I can handle him. Just stay focused on your mission."

Leilani and Celestia both approached the Avatar and surprised her with a warm hug. Once they released the hug and joined Tonraq and the metalbenders, Lin and Su as well as Twilight. The younger alicorn rushed to hug Korra for good luck.

"Be careful."

"You too."

Once they released, they both placed their palms against one another, which began to glow brightly nearly engulfing them. The two girls smiled encouragingly at one another before the rest of the group scaled and flew up the mountain until they were obscured from view by the clouds. Korra sighed sadly as she opened up her wings and flew up to meet with Zaheer. Ready for anything.

(~)

The airship approached the Air Temple. From inside, they observed the terrible damage caused by the Red Lotus. Bolin was speechless at witnessing the horrible site.

"Oh, man."

"Must have been some fight." said Flash. The radio beside Mako and he heard Korra's voice from the other end.

"Mako, did you see the airbenders?"

"Not yet. We're just arriving. Don't turn yourself over until I get a visual on them. Stick to the plan."

Asami stirred the airship to the temple, while Bolin and Spike tied the tethering ropes. The hatch opened up and the group walked out, approaching the temple to see Ghazan awaiting them. Rarity was the first to great him, though not in a friendly way.

"Well, and here I thought I'd never see your ugly smug again, Ghazan."

"Nice to see you again too, snowflake." the man said sarcastically.

"You're lucky I'm a lady or else I would bite you right now." she said while clenching her teeth. The lavabender gestured with his hand to the entrance of the temple.

"This way." Team Avatar glared at Ghazan with suspicion. "You want the airbenders, or not?"

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Rainbow asked while glaring at the man.

Ghazan simply shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if you don't want your friends back."

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked at each-other with worry. What would become of their sisters? Rainbow sighed bitterly. "Fine."

The team followed Ghazan into the temple, silently hoping this wasn't a trick. And that Twilight was right.

(~)

Korra had finally made it to Laghima's Peak. However, she couldn't be that relieved for she saw Zaheer and P'Li waiting for her at the top of the mountain beside the airship.

"Surrender yourself." Zaheer demanded, while Korra remained perfectly still. "Don't make me come get you."

Korra however, still did not move. She was waiting for a signal from the others.

(~)

Team Avatar followed Ghazan lead Team Avatar to where they held the captured airbenders. The friends gasped when they saw Tenzin chained to the floor and gagged, while the other airbenders were bound up and hooded. Fluttershy gassed in shock. "Tenzin!"

Mako heard Korra's voice speak through the radio. "Mako, what's going on?"

"They're here. And so is the lavabender."

Korra looked at Zaheer, "Tell Ghazan to let the airbenders go."

"Not 'til you turn yourself over." Zaheer said, "This isn't a negotiation." but seeing that the Avatar was still being stubborn, he took out the radio and spoke to Ghazan. "Wipe them out!"

"No! Wait." Korra stepped forward, "I'm coming."

"Stand down." Zaheer said to Ghazan as P'Li and Korra walked up to each other. Korra dropped her radio, while P'Li tied up her wings with a rope and cuffed her wrists and ankles.

"Don't bother trying to metalbend out of these: they're platinum." the combustion woman pushed the Avatar ahead, much to her annoyance.

Back at the Air Temple, Zaheer spoke to Ghazan, via radio. "We have her." with that, Ghazan gestured to Team Avatar to go on ahead and they rushed to Tenzin, who was gagged at the mouth. He muffled and shook his head. Asami helped him sit up. "It's okay, Tenzin. We're about to get you out of here."

Rainbow Dash walked up to the airbenders, but she came to a halt to see them all suddenly collapse into a pool of water, revealing Ming-Hua in the far back. "Twilight was right!"

Ming-Hua rushed to attack Team Avatar, which both Mako and Rainbow Dash blocked the attacks with fire. Applejack turned on the radio and gave the signal, "It was a trick! Move now!"

Hearing this, Korra narrowed her eyes at the man, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"It no longer matters. We have you now." However, much to Zaheer's and P'Li unexpected surprise, the Avatar…smiled.

"Actually, no you don't."

Suddenly, the two felt a powerful wind blow down upon them and the Red Lotus couple's eyes widened in horror once they looked up at the woman flying above their heads.

"Surprise!"

High above them was none other than Avatar Korra, her wings flapping strongly against the wind, crossing her arms, smiling confidently. Zaheer could not believe his eyes.

"But, how-"

A purpled magenta flash appeared and the Korra they had handcuffed turned out to be Twilight Sparkle, who magically removed the cuffs and rope. Zaheer couldn't believe it. They had been double crossed in their double cross! The two princesses stood together, facing Zaheer and P'Li.

"Your plan worked, Twilight!" Korra said proudly as they both took their fighting stances.

"Let's see how you handle yourselves against _two_ alicorns." Twilight said confidently.

Zaheer's anger boiled over, if there was anything he hatted more than governments, rules and magic, it was being played by his own enemies! He unleashed a powerful airbending attack, only to be countered by a counter force field created by the two girls. Lin was climbing on the mountainside when Mako called on the radio. "Chief, the plan worked! Go, now!"

Lin turned to the other metalbenders as well as Celestia and Luna.

"Go! Go!"

The metalbenders ascended the mountain while Korra and Twilight worked together to fight off Zaheer and P'Li. "You take three eyed lady, I'll take Zaheer." Korra said, Twilight nodded in agreement and ran off to fight P'Li. Korra fire and earthbended at Zaheer, who dodged all the attacks while Twilight unleashed both fire and magic attacks at the combustion woman, shielding herself from her blasts with her forcefields. Zaheer attempted to airbend Korra off of her feet, but she opened up her wings and flew up, causing him to miss. She flew around him, sending magical ice blasts down upon him, for which he avoided by doing summersaults.

On the mountainside, the metalbenders as well as Celestia and Luna and Leilani flew up and reached the peak, where P'Li spotted them. "Get the Avatar on the airship. I'll deal with them." she ran to face her new opponents, but not before Twilight surprised her with yet another magical blast.

"I don't think so!"

P'Li saw the metalbenders and alicorns approaching her and directed a combustion beam at them. Lin managed to dodge the attack while Leilani saved the two falling metalbenders with her magic, placing them safely back up. Celestia turned to Twilight, "Go help Korra! We've got this."

Twilight obeyed her orders and returned to help Korra. Lin dodged another combustion beam and sent two earth slabs towards P'Li. Su joined in and send another slab. P'Li destroyed the slab with combustion and avoided the other two. She was then knocked off of her feet by a combo attack, curtesy of Celestia and her mother and another by Princess Luna.

Zaheer continued to attack the two alicorns, who just flew around him, dodging each and every one of his attacks, but sadly Zaheer finally took a lucky shot.

"AH!" Korra felt a terrible pain on her right wing, causing her to lose altitude and landed hard on the ground. Twilight rushed to her side, and while she was distracted, Zaheer blasted her away and she too landed on the ground, grunting. Korra tried to fly, but her wing was badly injured. With Korra down, Zaheer managed to forcibly place the cuffs on her wrists and yanked her by the back of her shirt, pushing her into the airship. Twilight managed to get up and attempted to attack. Luckily for her, Tonraq climbed up the airship with his waterbending and attacked Zaheer. Korra dodged the attack but fell off the airship in the process. Tonraq managed to catch Korra with his water, freezing her cuffs and throwing her toward Zaheer, where she send a point-blank fire kick. Zaheer protected himself with airbending, but was thrown back by Twilight's magic blast. Tonraq cut the tethering ropes of the airship with his water whips, causing it to fly off.

"Nowhere to go, Zaheer!" Tonraq exclaimed as he directed his water whips towards him.

(~)

Ming-Hua scaled the walls, landing next to Ghazan, who directed lava to Bolin, who blocked with an earth column and then Applejack jumped forward, rising up some rocks and hurled them at Ghazan, pushing him back. Pinkie Pie attacked with airbending and Rarity used her own water to fight off against Ming-Hua while Mako, Spike and Rainbow Dash ran up and firebended. Asami, Fluttershy and Flash tended to Tenzin.

"Where're the airbenders?" Asami asked as she tried to break him free of his cuffs.

"I don't know. Zaheer moved them out of the temple."

Rarity hurled ice shards at Ming-Hua who redirected them with her water, Mako quickly jumped in the way and stopped the attack with his fire. Pinkie Pie jumped up and unleashed an air kick, which threw Ming-Hua down. She got back up and turned to Ghazan, who he too was blasted aside by Pinkie Pie.

"Won't you just bury them already?"

At Ming-Hua's request, Ghazan leaped forward, lavabending a large portion of the floor, before spreading it across the room as the others backed away in fear. Spike leaped up, jumping into Rainbow's arms as the lava grew, burning the pillars of the temple. As they exited, Ghazan lavabended the exit path. Asami, Flash and Fluttershy looked on in fear, as Asami picked Tenzin's shackles with her hairpin. "Come on."

"Oh, for the love of-!" To everyone's shock, Fluttershy took hold of the hairpin and effortlessly freed Tenzin from his shackles. The two pegasi helped in supporting the air nomad.

"We have to get to the airship." Flash said.

"Not gonna happen." Bolin said, "The exit's blocked." he and Applejack bended the tiles beneath, forming a barricade to stop the lava flow. But to their horror, a pillar collapsed. Tenzin groaned as the ponies did their best to help keep the man standing.

"Where's Oogi?" Fluttershy asked Tenzin.

"Gone. All the bison got scared off during the attack. But, I think I know another way out. Bolin, Applejack, can you get us to that wall?"

"On it!"

The two friends bended the wall behind them, punching one by one, creating a round door-like opening, pushing it deeper and deeper.

Outside the temple, Ghazan lavabended the entire exit path before taking over Su's airship with Ming-Hua. As the airship took off, a portion of the garden collapsed. The entire front side of the temple was completely submerged in lava. It would have broken Aang's heart to see it like this.

Thanks to Applejack and Bolin, they all managed to escape into the meditation room. Pinkie Pie screamed in terror when she saw the lava approaching.

"AH!"

Applejack quickly blocked the opening by rising a large rock to keep the lava out. "Where to now?" she asked Tenzin. The man turned his gaze to a wooden door on the floor in front of them.

"Through there."

While Rarity held Spike, Rainbow and Bolin opened up the wooden door on the floorboard and the group entered the tunnel, where Mako and Rainbow both firebended to provide some light. As the group walked down the tunnel, Bolin started stretching out his collar, getting uncomfortably hot all of a sudden and he began to sweat. "Is it just me, or is it uh, getting really warm in here?"

"It's not just you!" Asami exclaimed and Bolin turned around to see the lava fast approaching them.

"Oh, this is not good." Bolin quickly blocked the lava flow with a rock and Rainbow Dash took the lead.

"Let's move it people, before we get fried!" she instructed the others.

(~)

At Laghima's Peak, P'Li bombarded the metalbenders out one by one. Korra kicked a boulder to Zaheer while Tonraq whipped the water and Twilight unleashed a fire blast. Zaheer airbended the assault and created a wind gust to Tonraq. He dodged and waterbended the water to attack Zaheer. The boulder flew towards the airbender, but he easily dodged and punched some air gusts to Tonraq until he fell down. Korra stood up, creating some earth cracks which the airbender dodged. Twilight unleashed more fire blasts at Zaheer, who summersaulted out of the way.

"He's like a fly!" said the alicorn angrily, "Fast and annoying!" she unleashed yet another fire blasts, which actually managed to strike him, causing Zaheer to lose his balance. Tonraq froze the water on his hands and charged at Zaheer, Korra created an earth wave which intervened with Zaheer's summersault. The airbender fell to the ground and Tonraq prepared to unleash the final blow with his ice. He jumped up but instead he made contact with the ground as Zaheer rolled away. Tonraq's ice shattered against the rocks. Zaheer then created a small tornado with his airbending, trapping Tonraq inside it.

"Say hello to the Earth Queen for me." Was the last thing he said before throwing the chief down the cliff. Korra's father screamed as he fell down.

"Dad!"

"Tonraq!"

Twilight attempted to fly down and retrieve him, but was stopped by a wind blast from Zaheer. The alicorn fell back and landed hard on the ground.

P'Li directed combustion attacks toward Su, who dodged the attacks before regrouping with her half-sister, who had already taken cover. The two sisters hid behind a rock while Luna, Celestia and Luna continued to attack the woman, but P'Li got a lucky shot when she unleashed another combustion, right on Leilani, who managed to shield herself. Seeing their friends in danger, the alicorns rushed to the Beifong sisters hid behind a large bolder while the alicorns protected them with a combined forcefield. But P'Li was not willing to give up yet. She kept on unleashing her combustions, which reflected off of the forcefield, but they were still powerful enough to push it a few inches further away.

"It's no use!" Su exclaimed, "We're pinned down."

Then, Lin settled on a risky plan, "I'm gonna draw her fire. You take her out."

"Lin. No."

P'Li directed yet combustion beamed to the half-sisters and alicorns, which actually managed to overpower the forcefield, forcing the alicorns to be pushed back as P'Li continued to unleash her attacks. Lin knew they would not be able to hold her off for long. She had made up her mind. She looked over to Su, touching her cheek and looking at her with the eyes of a true sister.

"I love you."

Su could feel tears of joy form in her eyes. She had long waited to hear those words. Lin ran out from the rock and leaped to the terrain, calling out to P'Li. "Come and get me, you Third-Eyed Freak!"

"Lin! No!"

Ignoring Luna's cries, Lin leaped up the slope to avoid P'Li's combustion beam before retaliating with an earth slap. P'Li destroyed the slab while Su glanced out looking for the right moment. Lin send two earth slabs to P'Li, who dodged and retaliated with combustion beams. Lin dodged the attack and bended an earth wall to protect herself from another beam, but was knocked toward the edge. Lin propped herself up. While P'Li prepared to finish Lin, Su ran out of her cover and bended her armor toward P'Li's head, containing the blast. But seeing the woman's head in that metal made something click within Celestia.

"Wait, no!"

P'Li ignored her and unleashed the combustion, surprisingly breaking the metal apart, and the impact caused the rock to shake and P'Li to be blasted away, falling down the cliff to her demise.

Without a second thought, Celestia flew down towards the falling woman. P'Li's eye mark on her forehead was injured and she was bleeding. She saw the alicorn princess flying down at her, stretching out her hand in a desperate attempt to grab her, much to her surprise. She did not see anger or vengeance in her eyes. She saw hope.

"Take my hand!"

The woman reached out for Celestia, gripping her hand tightly as the two landed safely on a ledge on the side of the mountain. Celestia carried P'Li bridal style and with zero effort. P'Li's heart was pounding fast from the adrenaline, but Celestia's smile eased her anxieties.

"Don't worry. You're safe now."

"Why…why did-."

"Nobody deserves to die like that…not even you."

P'Li was speechless. After the horrible things she did, this alicorn forgave her. This was so…so strange and inhuman. But at the same time, she felt an incredible wave of relief. What was this sensation she was feeling deep down?

(~)

"P'Li!"

Having heard the explosion from down bellow, Zaheer turned around in shock. Not witnessing Celestia flying downward, Zaheer looked at the fight sadly at the smoke emitting from the scorch mark on the ground. The woman he loved was gone. Seizing the moment of distraction, Korra firebended at Zaheer who dodged the attack and send an air blast to Korra, knocking her out. Twilight was already laying on the ground, to weak to even fight, morphing back into her pony form after loosing consciousness. Zaheer walked over to the Avatar and carried the sleeping Korra over his shoulder while carrying Twilight by the tail in his other arm. He wanted his revenge on her for tricking him.

Leilani turned to Su, Lin and her youngest daughter. "Go get Korra, I will go after Celestia." the sisters nodded and did as they were told.

Zaheer carried the two princesses and walked toward the edge, watching the unmanned airship fly off. He was completely oblivious to P'Li having survived, for he was far to wrapped up in his own vendetta to notice anything above that. However, he did notice Su and Lin ascend the peak, landing behind him.

"It's over, Zaheer." Su exclaimed, taking her stance along with Lin and Luna.

Zaheer remained calm. Now that P'Li was gone, there was no more holding back. He closed his eyes and began chanting the words of his poem.

"Let go of your earthly tether."

"Release the Princesses!" Lin demanded, but Zaheer ignored them as he continued re-enacting the poem.

"Enter the void.

"This is your last warning!" Luna demanded.

"Empty, and become wind." the man opened his eyes and leaned back, falling down from the peak, much to the shock of the sisters and princess.

"No! Stop!"

They ran up to the edge and looked down, where they saw Zaheer… Floating in mid-air! The sisters fired cables at Zaheer while Luna fired a moon blast, all of which Zaheer managed to dodge flying off to Su's airship, shocking the women even more.

"Did he just…fly?" Lin asked in disbelief. At that moment, Celestia and Leilani, along with P'Li, now with a bandage over her wound, flew up and too witnessed Zaheer flying away with Korra and Twilight. They couldn't believe it and neither could P'Li. But her shock brought more sadness than others. He had finally gained what he wanted for so long. He entered the void.

By giving her up.

Zaheer zoomed on by, past the airship, much to the surprise of both Ghazan and MIng-Hua. "Guess he doesn't need a ride." said the lavabender.

(~)

On the mountainside, where a female metalbender clanged on with one of her cables, while Tonraq grabbed on to the other. He looked up, seeing the Red Lotus fleeing with his daughter and her pony friend, while the temple was submerged in lava. He had failed them.

"Korra. Twilight."

(~)

Back in the tunnel, Team Avatar continued their way down, but the lava was still closing in. "We can't outrun it! This way." Bolin took the lead and bended a tunnel on the other of the path, the group entered the tunnel before the lava approached them. Bolin moved a rock, creating an opening on the mountainside as the rock fell off. The others had an opening, but it was the opening of a cave on the side of the mountain, so there was no where else to go. And the lava was still fast approaching.

"Now what?" Mako asked and the lava closed in.

Asami backed away, only to suddenly trip over a rock, falling down on the ground. "Ow!" She grunted as the lava closed in. The heiress was petrified with fear as the red hot substance was about to take it's first victim!

Seeing her in danger, Bolin's own fears left him as he dashed forward, standing in front of Asami and shielding her as he stretched out his hands.

"Bolin!"

The lava came at them like a red burning tsunami. Bolin groaned as he kept his hand stretched out. Asami shielded herself as the lava came at them, but was surprised when she realized it had not touched them. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing the lava being pushed back by Bolin's force. Using nothing but his hands, the young earthbender then solidified the lava at the entrance of the cave, turning it into solid rock. The friends could not believe their eyes. Pinkie Pie's mouth was wide open and Spike's eyes were so big they looked like dinner plates. Despite his injuries, even Tenzin was downright dumbfounded by this.

"Incredible."

"You're a lavender!", Mako smiled proudly at his little brother, who opened up his eyes, his hands still stretched out, surprised himself of what he had accomplished. Bolin blinked in surprise as he lowered his hands, blinking in awe.

"I know. I just found out." he turned around to Asami, who was inspecting her ankle, "Asami! You okay?" Bolin kneeled down next to her.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." she smiled proudly at the earthbender. "You saved me."

Bolin blushed as he and Asami simply smiled at each other. Pinkie Pie was completely baffled. "I…am…speechless."

"There's a first." said Applejack.

Then, to their surprise, a bison caff flew up toward the hole, and saw Kai and Scoolaoo ridding on its back. "Hey, you guys need a lift?" Kai greeted.

"Kai! Scootaloo!" Rainbow exclaimed happily when she saw the two, "You're okay!"

"More or less." said Scootaloo. "Everyone hop on."

Tenzin climbed onto the bison first, followed by Asami. Mako followed suit, causing the bison to lose altitude. As Bolin climbed onto Lefty, it groaned from the impact. The bison subsequently flew from the temple while Rainbow Dash hoisted Pinkie Pie, with Spike on her back, Fluttershy carried Applejack and Flash Sentry carried Rarity. As they flew off, Tenzin looked back sadly as the temple began to collapse before his eyes. But that was not the only thing that sunk.

(~)

On a mountain, the female metalbender who had rescued Tonraq was bandaging his arm. "I owe you my life. Thank you, Captain." he said graciously. The metalbender smiled in return. A young woman in her twenties with raven hair styled into a braid and striking green eyes with a beauty mark under her right eye.

"You can call me, Kuvira."

Tonraq was not the only one being attended, for more metalbenders had been injured from fighting. Queen Leilani used her healing magic to accelerate the process while Luna attended to P'Li's injured forehead, placing a bandage on her fourhead. "Don't plan on doing any more combustion attacks too soon." she said, though it sounded subtly like a warning. P'Li remained stone cold and emotionless, still processing everything that had happened in the last few moments. She couldn't go back to Zaheer, not after being rescued by this alicorns. In all honesty, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the answer came rolling back to her…literally.

The mysterious chest from the Tree of Harmony was magically rolling up to the moon princess and combustion woman. P'Li couldn't believe it. The chest found its way back to her. She picked it up and handed it to Princess Luna. "I believe this belongs to you." she said. Luna took the chest into her hand, looking down upon it and then at P'Li. To her surprise, Luna handed the chest back to her.

"Keep it safe. I trust you with it."

P'Li was now even more confused than before. "But...I stole it, why are you trusting me?"

"Magic is full is mystery. And sometimes, it has a strange way of showing us the path destined for us." P'Li tried he'd hardest to fully understand the meaning behind the words. "You have a choice, P'Li. You can either join us and help save our friends, or…you can go back to Zaheer and do what you wish."

"You're letting me choose? But you're a princess."

"Even a princess can't force a decision on others. We must all face the consequences of our own actions, because wether we know it or not, they can affect someone else."

P'Li had never heard anyone speak like this before. She spoke with such wisdom and compassion. It was as if she was speaking directly to her heart. As the woman looked down at the chest she realized, she couldn't go back to Zaheer. He had let go of his earthly tether. While she never said it out loud, P'Li always had a suspicion that it meant letting go of what you held on to on this earth. She always held on to Zaheer and he to her, so she did not fear the meaning of those words. However, after Zaheer believed she was dead, he let her go and achieved his life long goal. P'Li should be angry, especially with these alicorns, but how could she? After all, they were not the ones who tried to kill her, and even when it seemed like she would die…they saved her life. They were willing to forgive her. They did not hold on to any grudges or resentment…unlike her…or Zaheer. Sure he might be free now….but he was empty.

But P'Li…right now…_she_ wasn't.

The sound of Bolin's silly bird calls were heard, catching everyone's attention. Su stood up an pointed in the direction of the calls. Kai's new bison friend, Lefty, flew down towards the camp, landing heavily and tossing Bolin off mount while Asami slid down the tail. The winged ponies lowed their friends. Rarity felt woozy when she touched the ground. "Uh, there must be a better way to travel."

Su, Lin and Celestua rushed forward to help Team Avatar and Kai and Scootaloo waved hello and Kai tried to get his attention. "Hey everybody, there's something we got to tell you." but the adults ignored the child as Lin began asking questions as she helped Mako in lowering Tenzin from the bison.

"How did you guys make it out of the temple alive?" Lin asked.

"It was all Bolin." Mako said proudly, "I thought we were done for, then out of nowhere, he lavabends."

Su smiled proudly at the young earthbender. "I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself."

"You're right. Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too."

"As was seeing Asami in danger." Rarity pointed out with a cheeky smile as she assisted the heiress, who blushed in embarrassment, as did Bolin.

"Well, yeah. That too. Of course, we would have never made it back without Kai and Scootaloo."

The pegasus pony was surprised when she was lifted up and was welcomed in a warm hug from her idol Rainbow Dash. "I'm so glad you escaped those maniacs. You had me so scared."

Scootaloo was quite surprised by this. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm your honorary big sister, what did you expect?"

Scootaloo surprised Rainbow with a tight hug around her waist, for which the elder pegasus returned. P'Li remained behind the rock, not wanting the others to know she was there. She looked up at Luna with a pleading look on her face, silently begging her not to let them see her. She couldn't face the Avatar's friends now, not after all she had done, even Su and Lin were still hostile towards her. Luna agreed to this and silently asked P'Li to remain behind the rock as she approached the others.

Kai tried to tell the others what he knew, "Glad we could help. So anyway-"

"Did Zaheer get away with Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm afraid so." Lin answered with regret, "He managed to take Twilight as well."

Flash's eyes widened in fear, "What?!"

"Apparently, he can fly now." Su said.

Tenzin; "What?"

Asami; "How?"

Bolin; "Are you sure?"

Pinkie; "No! Not flying!…oh wait, how did he do that?"

"I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it for myself." Lin said.

Tenzin knew what Zaheer had achieved. And it frightened him. "I've heard the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly. I'd never imagine they were true."

"So what's our next move?" Tonraq asked.

"I have an idea." Kai said, only to be silenced by Lin.

"Not right now, kid! We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra and Twilight."

"And find the airbenders." said Tenzin.

"And our sisters." said Applejack.

Kai had had just about enough of this as he shouted out loud for all to hear him, "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Scootaloo and I know where the airbenders are and I bet it's where Korra and Twilight are too."

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Mako asked, making Kai glare at him in irritation, before sighing.

"Where are they?" Tenzin asked, "How did you find them?"

Scootaloo responded next, "After Kai and I were blasted out the sky, we woke up on the side of the mountain, where this little fella found us." Lefty approached Kai, who petted his head.

"We tried to sneak back into the temple, to see if we could rescue anyone, and that's when we saw the airship leaving." Kai explained, "We followed it into some caves a few miles from here. The giant lady and some people put the airbenders into the caves."

As the two explained what had happened, P'Li silently jolted up her head. She knew exactly where Korra and the alicorn pony were heading. But she still couldn't get herself to get up and tell them. She was still very torn.

"Was it Ghazan and Ming-Hua?" Leilani asked.

"No, there were four more of them. They didn't look familiar."

"Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought." Flash stated.

"We couldn't fight them on our own, so Kai and I came back here, hoping you guys would show up."

"We need to get to those caves." Lin said.

"How?" Spike asked, "I don't think we can all fit on that little bison and even the pegasi and the alicorns can't carry everyone at once."

"Can't you teleport us there?" Mako asked Celestia.

"Not if we don't know the exact location to this place. If we did try we'd just be popping up at random places."

Suddenly, a shadow flew above the group, a familiar shadow, belonging to that of Tenzin's trusted bison.

"Oogi!"

"That could work." said Spike.

Oogi landed onto the ground and Tenzin reached out for his bison, petting his head. "I'm glad to see you too, old friend."

Rainbow Dash pounded her fists together, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's kick some Red Lotus behind and free our friends!"

Luna walked back to P'Li, still hiding behind the rock. The moon princess kneeled beside her. "P'Li. I understand you are feeling confused, but I need to know your answer. Are you with us…or not?"

P'Li was silent for a moment before she closed her eyes and told her what she knew. "I know what they plan to do to Korra. You need to hurry. She doesn't have much time."

The entire group mounted atop of Oogi while the Metal Clan nurse their wounds. Celestia decided to stay and tend to them, and Lun with P'Li, while Leilani went with the others. The royal sisters hugged their mother. "Be careful." said the eldest daughter.

"You too my daughters. I refuse to lose the Avatar once again. Keep everyone here safe in case anything happens. And help P'Li. I can sense she is in a very confusing place right now."

Kuvira walked up to Oogi. "I want to come with you." she said to Su.

"No, Kuvira. Stay with the injured. We'll be back for you once we have the Avatar."

Kuvira nodded in response. Meanwhile, Mako looked on at Kai who was mounting his own bison. The firebender received a nudge on the arm from Flash. "Well, what are you waiting for? A formal invite?"

The firebender sighed and walked up to the young airbender. "Hey. Um, I appreciate you coming back for us. Sorry for ever giving you a hard time."

"That's okay. I probably deserved it."

Mako smiled, "Yeah, you kind of did."

(~)

In a cave, where an opening on the top allowed the light to enter, Zaheer was sitting cross-legged while levitating. ..in mid air. After all this time, he finally did it. He was now free of everything. It pained him that he had to let go of P'Li, but thanks to her, with this newfound freedom, he was so much closer to bringing true balance to the world. It was a sad sacrifice but it needed to be done. This way, Zaheer could lead the world into a new era, a better one. One free of government, rules, oppression, and especially magic. He was not bounded to anything anymore.

Or anyone.

His friends, Ming-Hua and Ghazan approached him. Still stunned by his new abilities. "Why didn't you ever tell us you could fly?" Ming-Hua asked.

"I wasn't sure I could. Only one other airbender in history had the ability."

"How did you figure out how to do it?" Ghazan asked, looking underneath Zaheer.

"I found true freedom. I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires. I have entered the void."

"Where's P'Li?" Ming-Hua asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

The name brought some pain to Zaheer, but with his new freedom he knew there was no more need for tears. No more need to feel pain. He was not bound to any of that anymore. While he will miss P'Li, she would be happy that he had finally made their dream a reality. He lowered down to the ground.

"She sacrificed her life for a cause. Now let's make sure it wasn't in vain. Do you have the pony?"

"Yes. we did exactly as you asked."

"Good. She will think twice before trying to outsmart me. Of course, she will never get a next time…neither of them will."

(~)

Korra's eyes finally opened, her vision was blurry at first but it soon got adjusted to the environment. She found herself stretched out, her four limps chained up and she was trapped inside a cave, surrounded by glowing green crystals. Her hair was loose but maintained her two front hair ties, her arm band and arm warmers were gone as were her boots and her pants were rolled up, exposing her legs and feet from the knee down. Once again, she had a metal headband that contained her magic. But that wasn't the worst part. Korra felt something was off about her, she felt…lighter somehow.

She looked back at her wings, which were not chained but…their feathers had been clipped off!

Not all of her feathers were gone, but only the ones that allowed her to fly. They must have done it while she was out cold. The sight of them broke her heart. Her beautiful wings, the very things that symbolized her difference from other humans and her similarities to her pony folk…were clipped. She looked down before her, seeing Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan and two other men enter the cave. These men wore long dark black robes. There were more Red Lotus members than she had anticipated. She gasped when she saw one of the guards toss something before her, on the near edge of a small cliff within the cave, just a few feet bellow Korra. The Avatar's eyes winded in horror.

It was Twilight!

Her wings had been clipped as well, and she had scars across her pony body, her hooves were bruised and had a black eye, similar to Tenzin's. Her horn was contained with a metal container which too shielded her magic. The sight of the innocent pony badly beaten brought even more pain to Korra's heart than her clipped wings ever could. Her anger and hatred towards the Red Lotus grew even more as she looked down at Zaheer.

"You. You cut my wings. Hurt my friend. And you killed my father!" in her rage, she breath a large fire blast at Zaheer, which didn't even touch him or his comrades.

"I understand your grief. I also lost someone I loved today. But your pain will soon be over."

Twilight groaned as she tried to stand up, but she still felt very weak. The very sight brought tears to Korra's eyes. This was even worst than when Amon crumpled her wings. Korra always had a fear that the innocent alicorn would suffer a terrible fate similar to her own. And now, it appears that dream was coming true.

"Tie the pony up." Zaheer said to one of the Red Lotus sentries. "I want her to see this."

"What are you going to do with her?!" Korra asked fearfully/angrily while the sentry tied the alicorn to a green crystallite, but once she was tied, the alicorn immediately felt something strange about the crystallite. Something…not entirely of this earth. The alicorn remained silent as she allowed the energy of the crystal slowly enter her body while Zaheer turned to one of their members.

"Bring the poison."

Two Red Lotus members walked forward, causing Korra and Twilight to gasp in fear as one bended out a silvery-black liquid from a bowl…mercury poison. It didn't take a genius to know what Zaheer was planing on doing.

He was going to kill the Avatar.

(~)

**Okay, okay, let's all take a nice, deep, calm, cleansing breath….good.**

**OH MY GOD THE MERCURY POISON OH THAT CAN'T BE GOOD THAT CAN"T BE GOOD! KORRA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Okay, back to being calm.**

**Now I don't want to give too much away, however I will say that, unlike the previous stories, this will follow the same sad ending as season 3. HOWEVER! You shall not see this chapter UNTIL…**

**The season premier of the Legend of Korra. (cue crying)**

**Because, yes I am aware of the time skip thing, but the thing is, you see I planed on latter on writing the Battle with Tirek, then rewriting the NightMare's Return and even making a Korra-fied version of the Rainbow Rocks film, there was a beautiful scene between Twilight and Sunset Shimmer which, in my opinion, could really help Korra with her situation.**

**About this entire saga, my goal was to stay as true to the core of the two shows as I possibly could, but at the same time, I am a person of hope, faith and love and peace. (and NO I'm not a hippie) I am a person who, despite the hardships of life, wants to always keep in mind that there is still hope for the world, even if it may seem like there isn't. That's a message I wanted to incorporate here, along with others. Remember what Iroh said;**

**"If you look for the light, you will often find it. But if you only look for the dark, that is ALL you will ever see."**

**I really took that message to heart because, it's true. Not to get too preachy here but, if you truly look at it, we humans are the ones who cause most of the bad in the word, haven't we seen examples of that in this show, including the two part Beginnings episodes? In my eyes, this show only demonstrates that we humans are more connected than we think. One person's decision could affect someone else. **

**Sure Zaheer might have been 'free' but in my opinion, his internal spirt was still trapped within his own pride. How can a person be free if all they see if their own ideals and will hurt anyone to get it without any remorse. That does NOT sound like freedom to me. That sounds like selfishness. I believed you must first free your spirit in order to truly be free on the outside despite where you are. Remember that parody song in the chapter "Night of a thousand stars" sung by Mako, Asami and Bolin? Mako sang one line that read;**

**"I'm locked you see, but my soul is free."**

**Instead of trying to be free of external things, I believe a human must first be free of internal things; such as pride, anger, regret, depression, etc. I know saying it is easier than taking it into action but, difficult doesn't mean it's impossible. In fact, the things that are probably the most difficult to obtain, are often the things that are more worth it in the end, rather than taking the easy way. That's kind of a message I wanted to incorporate here and latter on in the Battle of Tirek. Korra will still have her healing process and it's not going to go away overnight sure, and the whole Rainbow Kingdom thing won't show up until latter, (but I do still want to keep the door open for MLP season 5) but she will slowly learn, day by day, that what truly determines a person's strength is to always get back up no matter how hard things get. Because if we do, we are letting the 'enemy' win us over. There is good in the world if you dare to look for it, not only around you…but inside of you as well. It may not always be easy, but the things that are truly worth it often aren't.**

**That's what makes them so precious. **

**You don't find a diamond by just walking round the sidewalk, and when you do, they are nothing but cheep knockoffs. Only when you truly dig, dig down deep inside and work hard, will you find that diamond. That wonderful, beautiful and genuine diamond. And once you find it…**

**Pass it on.**

***Wipes away tear* okay, now that I got that out of my system. I hope that wasn't too 'preachy' for ya, honestly I don't understand how speaking from your heart is too 'preachy'. There can be a **_**Balance**_**. (see what I did there? ;) ). So yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to work around book 4 but, as one of my reviewers said, I will follow my heart and write what feels right and have fun with it! Though, I wouldn't mind some feedback.**

**Thank you all for being patient and will see you soon. Korra comes out next weak so, this chapter probably won't take that long to come out.**

**YAY!**

**P.S. Twilight will not be poisoned BUT rather something else….not death….just saying. **

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	13. VenomRise and Fall of the Alicorn

***(~)***

_**James 2:13~**_

_There will be no mercy for those who have not shown mercy to others. But if you have been merciful, God will be merciful when He judges you._

_*(~)*_

**Venom of the Red Lotus/Rise and fall of the Alicorn.**

Korra grunted as she tried her best to break free of her chains, her magic blocked by the metallic headband around her forehead. The Avatar had never felt so angry in her entire life, Zaheer was a cruel and heartless man who didn't care about anyone but his own ideals. He was nothing but an empty shell inside, his goal would never bring him true happiness and the sad part was…he wasn't even aware of that fact.

Twilight also tried to break free of her chains, being tied up against the green crystals, which unbeknownst to Zaheer and the Red Lotus, was slowly returning her energy. Whatever these crystals were, they contained some form of magic within them. Korra's eyes burned with an undeniable rage and hatred.

"When I get out of here, none of you will survive!" she threatened. Deep down, Korra was not a killer, but sometimes a person can do regrettable things if pushed too far.

"You won't get out," Zaheer stated, "unless the Metal Clan has taught you a way to bend platinum." he gestured to the cloaked metalbender who was suspending the poison in mid-air. "Once we administer this poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time."

"No!" Twilight exclaimed, "The Avatar Cycle!"

"Yes. When we dispatch you in the Avatar State, the cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. Together, we will forge a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations, where Man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo throughout history: Korra, the last Avatar."

Korra's heart pounded in fear, until suddenly, her head began pounding and she screamed. Her vision became cloudy, and her irises suddenly shrunk, her face was calm, stern and emotionless. Zaheer did not understand what was happening, but Twilight did. The Avatar suddenly spoke in a powerful voice.

_Your freedom is a lie_

_Told by a heart of pride_

_Your goals are small_

_Compared to the magic of all_

Zaheer gazed at Ghazan and Ming-Hua, both who shrugged signaling they too did not have a clue as to what was happening as the Avatar continued her speech.

_On you, I take pity_

_A man who's spirit is empty_

_Love and hope, shall bring freedom true_

_Bring me down, so will that fate be on to you_

The words the Avatar said remained in Zaheer's head, her words sang loud and clear, echoing in the walls of the cave. It was as if she was speaking with a wisdom beyond her years, as if warning him. But the man dismissed the idea. She was simply using her magic to mess with his head. But Ghazan and Ming-Hua, felt a sudden fear. Korra's eyes returned to normal and she shook her head, feeling dazed from the experience.

"Enough of your games!" Zaheer exclaimed, when he heard the alicorn speak out to him.

"Zaheer, please. Korra is trying to warn you. What you're doing is wrong. You can't bring freedom if you're still trapped within your own pride!"

The man refused to listen to her, he glared and snapped, yelling at her in a fit of rage. "Enough! I will deal with you latter."

Unbeknownst to them, the projection of a certain airbender girl was eavesdropping on the conversation. She knew she had to do something to save her friends.

(~)

Jinora opened up her eyes and found herself once again in her body. She and the other airbenders, ponies and Crusaders were all chained to the floor of a cave, being guarded by Red Lotus sentries. They wore attire similar to the White Lotus, however theirs were colored red. Bumi and Kya were with them, but they were badly wounded; Kya's leg was broken as was Bumi's arm.

"Did you find any way to escape?" Opal asked Jinora, who shook her head.

"No. Not yet. But don't worry, we'll find a way out soon."

"They might not make it that long." Daw turned his head to the injured Kya and Bumi, being attended by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Korra and the Ponies will come and save us, right?" Ikki asked her sister hopefully. But as mush as she didn't want to believe it, their friends were not going to be able to save them that quickly. So, they had to take matters into their own hands.

"I think we're gonna have to do this on our own." Jinora stated.

(~)

Twilight continued to struggle, trying to activate her magic but it was blocked by the metal. She couldn't let Zaheer do this to Korra. Two Red Lotus guards securing the entrance as Zaheer gave the order, "Administer the poison."

"No!" Twilight screamed, until another sentry covered her mouth with a grape, forcing her to be quiet. With a new boost of energy, she morphed into anthro form and struggled even more in her chains. Zaheer glared at her.

"I'd finish you off now, believe me, I want to. But the Avatar must go down first. Once she's out, you will be far easier to kill."

The alicorn's anger was through the roof. She hatted this man, no doubt about it. The alicorn watched helplessly as the sentry bended the metallic poison, splitting it into four portions and began attaching them to each of Korra's limbs. He metalbended, causing the poison to diffuse into Korra's skin. Throughout the administration, Korra screamed in agony and her eyes began to glow momentarily. Twilight felt her pain. Even though she was not the one being poisoned, she could still feel it stinging through her skin as it sunk deeper and deeper into Korra's system.

"Get ready." said Zaheer to his comrades, "As soon as she's in the Avatar State, take her out."

Ming-Hua bended the tips of her water arms into ice, while Ghazan bended the floor beneath Korra into lava. Korra could feel the poison taking effect, as could Twilight. This sensation was terrible, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was terrifying. The Avatar screamed as she tried her hardest to resist her Avatar State, desperately trying to activate itself. She couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't. Her eyes threatened to glow, but Korra, using all of her might, prevented them from doing so. Both Korra and Twilight's screams became even louder, sounding less and less human, and more screeching like that of a Banshee.

"Wait. Why isn't she staying in the Avatar State?" Ghazan asked his leader.

"Give it time. She can't resist for long."

"What about her?" Ghazan turned his head towards the screaming alicorn, who briefly glared at them, her eyes briefly turning white as Korra's were doing. That's when Zaheer came to a dire conclusion.

"It seems these ponies have more in common with the Avatar than we thought." he said with a wicked smile. He didn't have to do much to kill off these ponies either.

(~)

While ridding on Lefty, Kai led the others, who rode on Oogi, towards the place where the airbenders had been taken to. "The place where I saw them taking the airbenders is around here." Kai instructed.

"That's got to be where they took Korra and Twilight." Mako stated.

Kai noticed a cave with five air nomads carved on the wall and pointed towards it. "That's it. Down there, Lefty."

The two bisons landed in front of the cave and dismounted Oogie, with Tonraq and Bolin supporting Tenzin. "Find the airbenders, and my family."

"Don't worry." Su promised, "I'm not coming out without our children and the rest of your people."

Fluttershy placed a gentle hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "Be safe." she said before following the rest inside. Mako, however, stopped Spike on his tracks.

"Spike, you stay here. We'll find Korra and Twilight."

The dragon did not hesitate, "Please bring them back safe."

"We will." Mako promised before he and the rest of the team entered the cave while Tenzin looked on.

Once they entered the cave, Applejack screamed when she suddenly felt an incredible pain within her and clenched her chest. The same happened to Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They all fell to the ground on, grunting and screaming as if they were being tortured from within. Mako, Asami, Bolin and Flash rushed to their aid, asking what was wrong, but the ponies only responded by screaming louder. After a couple of more screams, the ponies calmed down, panting while sweating and their eyes wide in horror.

"It's Korra." Fluttershy said between breaths, "She's in so much pain. We have to hurry!"

(~)

Screaming louder, Korra tried her hardest to resist the poison. Zaheer knew that her energy was wearing low. "It's working."

Korra continued to resisting entering the Avatar state. As she fought from within, her vision became hazy, and suddenly, she could hear voices. Familiar voices from her past. The past that she had tried to put behind her.

"I told you, Korra."

She knew that voice. Her eyes shifted towards Zaheer, his face began to crack up like broken glass and fell off, revealing a mask she had not seen in a long time underneath the skin. The mask of Amon. The man who took away her bending. And took away Twilight's wings.

"The world doesn't need you anymore." she heard his voice say. Her eyes then shifted to Ghazan, who's head turned 360 degrees, changing into the face of her uncle Unalaq. "The time of the Avatar is over, Korra. Give up." Next, her eyes turned to Ming-Hua, who's entire body suddenly morphed into the shape of the ultimate evil. Vaatu.

"You're too weak to resist, and I'm stronger than ever. There's no use fighting. Let go." Her eyes widened even more as their voices continued to echo in her mind.

"Let go. Let go. Let go."

"No…don't let go."

Korra suddenly heard another voice, but unlike the others, this voice was kind. She looked over at her alicorn friend, who at the moment had stopped screaming. But suddenly, her body began to glow brightly and as she rose her head up to look at Korra, she began to morph into the form of a stallion. A white stallion with long dark hair, teal eyes with wings and a horn.

"Prince White?"

"Don't let it go, Korra. Don't let it go. Fight it. Fight it. Fight it."

His voice chanted in an encouraging manner. He was right, she couldn't give up. But how long would she be able to resist the poison? By the looks of it, not for very long. Twilight could take this no more, Korra needed help, she couldn't hold off for much longer. She had to do something.

(~)

With the airbenders and ponies detained, Jinora carried her plan into motion. She turned to her little sister and nodded her head. Ikki shout at the sentries.

"I'm thirsty!"

Meelo rolled down on the ground, "I gotta go pee."

"Me too." said Daw.

One of the Red Lotus sentries turned his head. "Hey! Keep it down over there, or you're all gonna end up like them." he pointed his finger at Bumi and Kya.

"Sir, please." Pema insisted, "We just ask some water. There are children, and a baby here."

The sentry glanced at his partner, who shrugged, before he hesitantly brought the water to the airbenders. Once he offered them the water, Jinora airbended at the sentry, covering his face with his robes, which caused the keys around his waist to fall off. Meelo airbended as well, throwing the keys towards Opal, who caught them in her hands and hid them out of view. The sentry rearranged his robes and glared at the airbenders, feeling foolish for having fallen for that dirty trick.

"Oh, so you just called me over to attack me? Fine! Now nobody gets any water." she said and drank the water in front of them in order to gloat as he walked away, mumbling to himself, "I don't know how we ended up in daycare while everyone else gets to watch the Avatar being destroyed. I can hold a bowl of poison!"

Once he was gone, Opal took out the keys and began unlocking her cuffs. However, the sentry heard the click of the cuffs being opened.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Before the sentry could act, he was knocked out cold by a rock, which pined him against the wall. "That was for kidnappin' my sister!" Applejack exclaimed angrily, while the rest of Team Avatar stood behind her.

"Applejack!"

"Rarity!"

"I'm here, Sweetie Belle!"

The other sentry bended two rocks at the team, who were protected by Queen Leilani's magical blast. Asami leaped over and stunned the sentry with her electric glove. Once the sentries were subdued, Rarity and Applejack rushed over to their sisters, embracing them in a warm hug.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle! I was so worried. Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Rarity. I'm so happy to see you!"

Opal saw her mother and her beautiful green eyes sparkled with glee, "Mom!"

Su ran over with teary eyes as she hugged her daughter. "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're safe." to her surprise, Bolin came over and threw Su aside to hug Opal

"Me too." then to his surprise, Pinkie shoved him aside and hugged the airbender, excited to see her new fellow airbender friend. Rarity used her bending to freeze the cuffs, breaking them apart and freeing the rest of the airbenders. Lin supported Bumi while Kya was supported by Queen Leilani and Flash Sentry. Once Jinora was free she was welcomed by a hug from Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo! You're okay."

"I'm not the only one." said the pegasus as she stood aside, revealing Kai standing behind her. Jinora towards him, smiling with relief as she hugged him tightly.

"You're alive! I can't believe it."

Once they ended the hug, Kai scratched the back of his head while blushing. "Why? Just because I was blown out of the sky, and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff? Don't you know it takes more than that to get rid of me?" he said with a wide goofy grin, while Jinora playfully nudged him on the shoulder. The Crusaders then embraced in a group hug, happy to be reunited.

"We have to get these two out of here now." Lin said as she helped Bumi up, "They don't look so good."

"What are you talking about? I feel great!" Bumi slumped down, coughing weakly. Leilani turned to Tonraq, "You go find your daughter, we will get everyone out."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"We're going with you." Mako said, as Bolin and the Mane Six relayed behind him.

"You don't have to search for her." said Jinora, "I know exactly where she's being held."

Suddenly, the ponies felt the pain again, burning and growing. "We have to hurry!" said Pinkie Pie while she clenched her chest, "She can't hold on for much longer!"

(~)

FInally, Korra could resist no more. The poison was too strong for her, she couldn't fight it any longer. She gave in.

A loud scream echoed in the cave, causing it to shake as Korra's eyes glowed brightly white, even her clipped wings glowed. She had entered her Avatar State, creating a dome of air around her. Twilight watched with tears in her eyes, seeing her best friend in so much pain. Zaheer took the chance.

"Now! Destroy the Avatar!"

But a certain Princess wouldn't have it. Twilight released and incredibly loud shriek, so powerful it shook the very cave, causing several rocks to fall and Red Lotus Sentries to run out of the way. The alicorn's magic reacted to her rage, her desire to help her friend. The metal tube on her horn began to glow bright as magenta smoke came out. In a fiery blast, it broke apart, and the alicorn broke free of her chains with her flames and magical powers. Even smokes of flames emitted from her eyes, she was unleashing a dangerous amount of her magic.

"_You will pay for this!_"

Twilight unleashed a powerful magical blast at Zaheer, causing the rock he was standing on to collapse, forcing him to fly away. Ming-Hua began sending ice shards to Korra, for which Twilight destroyed by breathing fire. Korra struggled and pulled off the chain on her right arm, swinging it toward Zaheer, followed by Ming-Hua. Zaheer dodged the attack, but Ming-Hua was caught off-guard and slammed against a wall, losing her water appendages in the meantime. Ghazan erupted lava toward Korra, who swung the chain around her arm before directing the lava flow with airbending back to Ghazan, causing him to retreat to avoid the lava. Her magic had increased, which caused the metal band to break apart from her forehead. Korra began ripping off the chains on her legs and airbended herself away before propelling herself with firebending to rip off the final chain. She landed in front of Zaheer and bended four boulders and circled them around her before airbending to push the boulder away. The Red Lotus retreated to avoid the attacks, but Twilight continued throwing angry magenta blasts at them. She could no longer fly due to her clipped wings. Korra felt so angry with Zaheer that she breath fire with fury, however, in her rage, Korra didn't see that Twilight was in her line of fire…literally.

_"AHHHH!_"

Only when the alicorn screamed in pain did Korra come to her senses. Her eyes still glowed as she witnessed Twilight clinging on to her arm. Korra couldn't believe what she had just done. She burned Twilight Sparkle!

Tonraq, Mako, Bolin and the Mane Six entered the cave, shocked to see Twilight with her burned wound and Korra in her Avatar state looking at her with sincere regret. She heard her father calling out to her.

"Korra!"

But the sound only ignited her rage. Her rage at Zaheer. This was all his fault. He caused all of this to happen. He had to pay.

Korra breathed fire towards Zaheer, who dodged the attacks and flew out through the open roof. Korra propelled fire from her feet and gave chase. Twilight looked up, her anger aimed more towards Zaheer than at Korra. She wouldn't have been like this if he hadn't been so prideful and stupid. Using her firebending, she too propelled herself upwards. Burned arm or not, there was no way she was going to allow Zaheer to get away with this.

"Twilight!" Mako called out to her, but she ignored his voice and flew upwards.

"We have to help them." said Applejack.

"Look out!" Bolin cried out as he blocked Ghazan's incoming attacks.

Mako turned to Tonraq, "You help Korra, we got this."

"We'll go with him." Fluttershy said as she and Pinkie Pie ran off with Tonraq, leaving the brothers, Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity to fight Ghazan and Ming-Hua.

(~)

Zaheer flew out of the cave with Korra giving chase and Twilight close behind. The burning wound did not even matter to her, her focus was on taking down Zaheer. Korra send two boulders to Zaheer who dodged the attacks but was pushed off by Korra. Zaheer grabbed her by the weist and tossed her away, slamming her against a column, Zaheer was hit by a magenta colored blast by Twilight who rammed into him and shoved him against the column like he did to Korra, while Tenzin witnessed the fight. Korra slid down the column and charged toward Zaheer, who got up and followed suit. Korra leaped across columns to regain her ground and circled a pillar, breaking it in the meantime and sending it to Zaheer, who dodged the attack.

Tenzin continued to watch the scene, until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Daddy!"

He turned around, relieved to see his family alive and safe. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right." he said as he hugged his children. His wife approached him with worry.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

The rest of the airbenders walked out of the cave, placing Kya and Bumi onto the ground. Tonraq, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie ran out of the cave. "We have to help Korra." said the chief.

The whole group looked up at the fight, with Korra slamming two pillars toward Zaheer, who dodged the attack. Twilight, with her fire to support her, send three magical blasts at Zaheer as Korra charged towards him. Leilani watched the whole thing unfold and her heart sank.

These two princesses were giving in to their anger.

(~)

Rainbow Dash and Mako both firebended at Ming-Hua, who dodged the attacks and swung out of view. Mako and Rainbow, as well as Rarity gave chase, while Bolin and Applejack engaged Ghazan in combat. Bolin send two rocks to Ghazan as did Applejack, who blocked the attack before using his wall against the two. A.J smashed the attack, but Ghazan hid behind the wall and caught her. Applejack regained her ground and threw Ghazan away, who retaliated with two rocks. Bolin dodged the attacks and smashed a rock.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I was just remembering the last time we fought." said the lavabender before directing lava at the two. However, Ghazan did not expect to see Bolin suddenly stop the lava flow.

"Well, a lot has changed since then." Bolin directed the lava back to Ghazan, who dodged the attacked via backflip, while Bolin winked smugly at him and Applejack blew a raspberry at the man.

"So that's how you got out of the temple. Not bad. Let's see what you got!"

(~)

Zaheer dodged bent rocks before flying away. Korra bended more rocks at Zaheer and managed to catch up. Korra and Twilight flew toward the arch, before Korra propelled herself up with earthbending and Twilight did the same with her firebending. They both attacked Zaheer with multiple fire blasts, while he retaliated with air blasts, landing a hit and throwing them both onto the ground of a mountain. Zaheer zoomed past Korra, tossing her off the edge, rolling down and grunting as she did. Twilight regained her composure, gasping at seeing her friend rolling down the edge. Korra regained her ground and bended a large boulder to Zaheer, slamming it against a mountain. He managed to avoid the attack and flew back to Korra while Twilight propelled herself upwards at the man, unleashing multiple fire blasts at him, for which he avoided.

Korra landed on a pool of water and directed whips toward Zaheer who managed to dodge all of those attacks but was struck on the right leg. Korra froze the water, causing him to lose altitude. Twilight then charged at Zaheer, but the burn on her arm began to sting. She had been ignoring the growing pain this while time, but now she couldn't brush it off anymore. The stinging arm caused her to loose altitude and crash land onto the mountain. Korra, witnessing her friend, charged up to help her but as she did, the poison acted up and too caused her to crash land onto the mountain. She landed beside her friend, who was now knocked out cold, causing her to morph into her pony form.

With his frozen leg, Zaheer plummeted to the ground, but soon managed to smash the ice and flew back at Korra, who was inspecting her injured friend, especially the burned wound. She saw Zaheer flying upwards and she attempted to breath fire but was stopped by the poison's effects.

"You can't fight me and the poison."

Back on the ground, the group watched as Zaheer was apparently winning this fight. "I can fly up on my bison to help them." Kai said

"You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer." Lin said, "He's too powerful."

"We have to do something!"

Without another word, Queen Leilani stepped forward, spread open her wings and flew up towards Zaheer as the others watched. The man was just about ready to finish the two off, but was stopped when a regal sounding voice echoed in the mountains.

"Enough!"

Zaheer turned around to see the Alicorn Queen flying before him. "Leave them be." she demanded. However, Zaheer was not taking orders from some queen. Alicorn, or otherwise. WIth Korra down, he reached down and grabbed the unconscious Twilight, holding her upwards, ready to drop her into the rocky end bellow which would most surely kill her in her current state. Leilani's eyes widened in fear.

"If you do anything, she dies!"

Korra was far to weak to move and Leilani knew that Zaheer was not bluffing. He would drop Twilight if she did try anything. She couldn't allow it.

"I mean it. Any magic at all and she gets it. Stand down, pony!"

Leilani looked at the man with a stone cold face. "I pity you Zaheer." the man's eyebrow twitched as she spoke, "You may be able to fly, but in your heart you are empty. Emptiness does not bring freedom. It only brings loneliness. But I have come to the conclusion that is exactly what you wish. You were so blinded by your desire you did not even realize P'Li is not gone."

Zaheer's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"She's alive, Zaheer. My daughter would not allow her to die."

He couldn't believe it. P'Li was alive. This could not be possible. But, as the possibly dawned down on him, he suddenly began to feel he was loosing altitude. He was lowering down. He shook his head, his rage building up.

"No! You're lying!"

"I don't lie."

"Yes you do! I am finally free!" Zaheer's eyes were wide with rage, and even a hint of insanity. He had finally gained freedom he was not about to lose it now. "You're just like every other queen. Trying to take away my freedom!"

As if in slow motion, Zaheer released Twilight, who began to fall down from the sky. Leilani rushed down towards her, saving the alicorn from hitting the ground. Korra watched as the alicorn queen managed to catch Twilight in time. She then flew up again to fight off Zaheer, but the man managed to trap the alicorn queen in a large tornado, so powerful she could not break free, even with her large wings.

"Prepare to die, Queen!"

With all of his strength, Zaheer used the tornado to propel Leilani downwards into the ground. The alicorn grunted as she made contact with the ground, still holding on to Twilight in her arms. But while she was not injured, she did pass out and was forced to morph back into her true alicorn form, with an equally unconscious Twilight beside her. This was terrible, Zaheer managed to overpower two alicorns and now a half alicorn.

"What do we do now?" Bumi asked. "How can he fly like that?"

Tenzin struggled to move as he looked up. "He's unlocked powers of airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years."

Jinora looked up, her eyes tearing. Her friends were hurt and powerless while she and the airbenders were all here. If only they could use the Elements of Harmony like the girls could. They always managed to accomplish anything by working together...

It was then, she came up with a brilliant idea.

"There haven't been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either. We have power together." she turned to the other airbenders and ponies, including Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "Princess Korra has already done so much for us, now we need to do the same for her and Twilight. Hurry, everyone form a circle! Follow me."

"You heard the lady!" said Pinkie Pie, "Let's take him down!"

The airbenders all followed Jinora and got into a circle. With Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Jinora stood in the center and began creating a small vortex that increased in size. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy assisted with the increase of the vortex as the other airbenders created air gusts to the vortex, causing it to increase in size even more.

They may not have the Elements of Harmony, but they did have something that Korra taught them all.

The Magic of Friendship!

(~)

Rarity summersaulted away from Ming-Hua's attack and Mako chased after the woman, breaking off her water appendages, causing her to trip and lose them. She slid down a small hill within the cave as Mako, Rarity and Rainbow Dash stood their ground ready to attack. With her water, Rarity pinned the woman's upper torso up against the wall with her ice, her horn glowing. Ming-Hua could not bend the water at her command. She was stuck.

"Don't even bother breaking out." Rarity said fiercely. "It's over."

Ming-Hua glared at the group, "Not yet." With her free foot, she kicked a people towards Rarity, hitting her horn and blocking her concentration. Ming-Hua took the chance to break free of the ice and jumped away into a hole, avoiding Mako's fire blast. The trio followed the woman into the hole, landing in a lake of water. Mako and Rainbow lighted their wrists, turning to see Ming-Hua behind them…

With eight large water appendages!

"Now it's over!"

Ming-Hua directed multiple water blasts at the trio, forcing them to retreat. They continued to dodge the attacks and Rarity flipped over to the top of a stalagmite, handing Mako her hand to help him up. Just as Ming-Hua was about to attack them, at the exact same time, both Mako and Rainbow Dash pointed their fingers at the water…unleashing lightning! This was the very first time Rainbow was doing this! Unlike Mako's her lightning was in various rainbow colors identical to that of her mane. The lightning attacks from both friebenders merged together and struck Ming-Hua. Ahe screamed in terror. However, while she was being electrocuted, the magic of Rainbow's lightning did not kill her but rather, it was releasing her from the frozen appendages, levitating up upwards while Mako's lighting was the one causing her more physical pain, but not enough to kill her. Bending and magic were working together as one as Ming-Hua froze in fear, seeing the anger in their eyes as Mako spoke;

"This is for Korra."

Working together, Mako and Rainbow pushed Ming-Hua against the rocky wall, and she fell down. She was still breathing, but was out cold. As the trio looked on, Mako and Rainbow Dash looked at one another in shock, both unable to believe what they had just done. Even Rarity was baffled.

"I can't believe you two did that."

"Me…neither?" said Rainbow Dash looking down at her fingers. They heard Ming-Hua grunt, the impact left her very exhausted. However, the kind-hearted pony knew they couldn't leave her here to die. The ponies both looked at Mako with pleading looks. The firebender hung his head and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

(~)

Applejack was pushed back by a rock from Ghazan who continued to bend lava. Bolin stood in between him and the pony and blocked the lavabending with an earth wall before directing a lava flow back to Ghazan. Ghazan leaped forward and lavabended, turning the wall behind Bolin into lava and directing them to him and Applejack. They both retreated and leaped down as Bolin solidified the lava. Ghazan intercepted Bolin and prepared to attack, but was stopped by Mako, who had joined the fight alongside Rainbow Dash and Rarity. He was caring a weakened Ming-Hua over his shoulder. Rainbow flew toward Ghazan, who tried to block the pony's attack, but was knocked off by her fire kick. Ghazan tried to regain his ground, but was constantly knocked back by the brothers and three ponies.

"Give up, Ghazan!" said Applejack, "You can't win."

Ghazan grunted as he sat back up. "I'm never going back to prison. If I'm going down today, you're coming with me!" Ghazan punched the floor with all of his might, causing rocks to fall down. Ghazan melted the walls around him and directed it downwards.

"Hang on!" Bolin created a platform and the group rode out of the cave, but while on the platform, Ming-Hua managed to kick Mako's gut with her leg and jumped over his shoulder, tripping over and falling down. Rarity extended her hand instinctively to catch her, briefly forgetting she had no hands.

"Ming-Hua!"

"I'd rather die than be saved by you." those were her final words as she fell off the ledge and into the now lava filled ground as the cave collapsed. The brothers and ponies reached a cave opening as they watched the place go down, much to their horror. The brothers, Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran out of the cave but Rarity remained a while longer, looking downward, not seeing a single sign of Ming-Hua or Ghazan.

"Rarity, let's go!" she heard Mako call out to her.

"But-"

"They made their choice."

He was right. They were free to chose. It wasn't her fault they chose wrong. The unicorn ran out and followed her friends.

(~)

Korra continued to resist the poison within her. She had to help Leilani and Twilight somehow, but she was still too weak. Zaheer zoomed past her multiple times to fully knock her out. She grunted as she was being bullied from rock side to rock side, grunting and screaming as she did. His beatings were far worse than the poison within her. Korra fell off the side of the mountain, landing on a ledge, stopping on the side, sighing in exhaustion. Suddenly, her star forehead began to glow bright and she could feel something inside of her, helping her fight back the poison's effect. In fact, she could feel it diminishing it. But just barely. Part of her system might be human, but another part of her wasn't. That was the part that was winning the internal fight even more, giving her human side the strength to continue on. Her human side was exhausted now, but her other half was still fighting. Zaheer did not know any of this information as he smiled wickedly.

"The poison has done its work. The Avatar cycle will be over momentarily."

Then, he heard Korra speak up, though she was laying down, her voice was still strong. "I do not need a vision to know your fate, Zaheer. I may die today…but you have been dead a long time ago."

Once again she was speaking words he did not wish to hear. "I've had just about enough of your witchcraft!"

With the wave of his arms, Zaheer began creating an air vacuum around Korra's head, suffocating her the same way he did to the Earth Queen. But suddenly, he was interrupted when he felt an unexpected gust of wind. He turned around to see a large vortex approaching him.

The airbenders and air ponies, led by Jinora, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were working together to create a wind vortex around the man, which stopped him from suffocating Korra and she tumbled over. Mako, Bolin, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash exited the cave, witnessing the events take fold before their eyes as they shielded themselves from the gust of wind. Leilani finally regained consciousness and looked up to see the display before her. The airbenders and ponies were working together to save their Princess Avatar. The queen felt an enormous wave of happiness overpower her, giving her the strength to spread open her wings.

After all of these years, ponies and humans were working side by side again. And all because Korra and her friends had touched their hearts.

Zaheer flew out to grab Korra and tried to fly away, but was slowly being sucked in by the vortex. After multiple failed attempts to escape the vortex, he dropped Korra and flew off, only to be caught by Korra who flung the chain that was still around her wrist and caught Zaheer by the ankle. Korra dropped down and flung him down with her. The airbenders and ponies stopped their vortex, while Korra landed on the ground, but she had succumbed to the poison and collapsed. Jinora, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie ran up to Korra, while the other airbenders looked on with worry. Su and Lin trapped Zaheer in an earth shell as Tonraq, Mako, Bolin and Asami ran up to Korra, followed by Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack. Queen Leilani flew up, anthro again, while carrying an injured pony Twilight in her arms. Flash quickly took her in his arms. She was still breathing but was very weak.

"Twilight?"

"She'll be alright." said the Queen before she and Flash approached Korra. Tonraq rushed over and held his baby girl in his strong arms, caressing her face as she looked at him with glowing eyes.

"Korra. Sweetheart. It's me, Dad. Please hang on."

With a weakened hand, Korra reached out to her father, but fainted in his arms, causing tears to well up on Tonraq's eyes. Rarity clapped her hands near her mouth, falling down on her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. Fluttershy began to sob as well, and a teary eyed Pinkie Pie embraced her for comfort. Asami held her hands close to her chest while Mako tried his hardest to resist the tears. But even he wasn't strong enough to keep them in for several rolled down his eyes. Twilight grunted as she wiggled in Flash's arms.

"Put me down." she ordered.

"Twilight.."

"I said; put me down."

Her boyfriend obeyed her request and the weakened alicorn approached her best friend, who was still wrapped in Tonraq's arms. The alicorn nuzzled her hand, "Korra. Korra get up. Come on, you can do this." the alicorn insisted for she refused to believe her friend was gone. "You can beat this. I know you can." but despite her efforts, Korra did not move. Zaheer began to cackle like the villain he truly was.

Lin glared at the mad man, "What are you laughing about?"

"You're too late! The poison has been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won!"

"No. It has not." Everyone's attention turned to Leilani who approached Korra, caressing her face gently and lovingly like a mother as she spoke softly to her. "Twilight is right, Korra. You _can _fight this. Darkness always surrenders to the purity of Light. Don't you feel it?" As she spoke, Korra's eyes began to twitch. "Don't be scared. What you have been given, what is now inside of you, is stronger than any poison. Let go of your fears. Your story's not over. Not yet. Let your magic flow within you. Let it heal you."

Korra obeyed her instructions and slowly started to calm herself down, focusing only on her magic. She then began to feel something stirring inside of her, diminishing the pain of the poison. All she thought about was that she wanted-no, she _needed_-to get the poison out. She refused to go down like this. The more she thought about it, the more the sensation grew, and the pain and sting of the poison began to leave her blood, as if it was all being sucked away in some kind of internal vacuum, which was slowly reaching upwards to her throat.

Suddenly, the Elements of Harmony manifested in the Ponies' chests, including Twilight. Korra opened her eyes, her wings and star glowing brightly as well as her own eyes as the mercury poison, now surrounded by a blue aura, was being pulled out of her mouth, causing her to cough. Korra was actually levitating the substance out of her system. Leilani took the poison with her own magic and tossed it aside, vaporizing it. Korra's alicorn magic was what was protecting her from dying even quicker, but she had to be fully connected with it in order to completely fight off the poison. In her fear, anger and anxiety during the whole ordeal, she had nearly forgotten.

Once the poison was completely gone, the Elements ceased their glowing and Twilight laid down beside Korra, still conscious but completely worn out. Korra's eyes stopped glowing, smiling at seeing her father.

"Dad. You're alive."

Tonraq was so happy to see his baby alive. He hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go. "I'm here for you. I'm never gonna let you go."

Everyone else smiled and cried tears of joy. Korra was alive. Weak but alive. However, Zaheer was not so happy about this. "No! No! You don't understand! The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of-" but before he could rant anymore, Bolin gaged him with a sock.

"See what I did there? I put a sock in him, literally."

Both Opal and Asami simply shrugged and smiled, both responding in unison, "Classic Bolin."

"I do what I do." Bolin said with a smug smile.

Korra wiggled a bit in Tonraq's hug, wanting to see her injured alicorn friend. Her eyes widened at the scar on her left leg. She had nearly forgotten she had burned her in her fit of rage in fighting off the mercury poison and her growing anger towards Zaheer. Sure, she was alive, injured and probably won't be able to properly walk for a while, but what pained her even more was that, after promising to Twilight she would be there for her before they began this journey…she hurt her. Unintentionally, but still.

Twilight gave Korra a weak smile, but for the first time ever…she did not return it. The Avatar turned away, not wanting to look at the damage she had done. This hurt Twilight even more than her wound.

(~)

Tonraq carried Korra bridal style into the airship, ready to head home. Mako couldn't bare to see Korra like this. Rainbow Dash walked up to him and placed her arm around his shoulder for comfort as they both entered the airship. Bolin noticed Asami's teary eyes and also placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Seeing Korra like this was hard for all of them. As the two walked inside, Opal caught a glimpse of the two. She didn't look jealous exactly, only…skeptical.

Flash carried Twilight in his arms while Zaheer was handcuffed by the metal clan guards. He tried to fly away but to no avail. "Let me go! You can't take me! I'll just break out again!"

"Zaheer."

His eyes widened in shock and even horror….as his supposedly dead girlfriend walked up towards him, accompanied by Luna and Celestia. Zaheer couldn't believe it. Leilani really wasn't lying. P'Li expected him to be happy to see her, but instead she got a very unexpected and unpleasant surprise.

"No. This isn't possible! No!" Zaheer began to lower down. With P'Li back, he had lost his freedom and was no longer 'in the void'. What he had accomplished was now gone. "No! No you can't be alive! I was finally free! How could you do this to me!"

Tears fell from P'Li's eyes. This was no longer the man she loved. This was not the Zaheer she knew. In fact, she probably fell for the wrong side of him to begin with. There was a time when he would have done anything for her, but now that he had what he wanted before, he was treating her like a stone holding him back. Zaheer had finally lost his humanity, his love and sanity. The woman looked away from him, canceling out his angry cries.

After all of these years…P'Li was wide awake.

(~)

Inside the airship, Korra rested on a bed in her own room when came a knock on the door. Her boyfriend walked in, wearing a concerned look on his face. "Your dad said you wanted to see me." he said. Korra gestured with her hand to sit on the side of the bed. The two held hands as Korra spoke.

"You saw what I did."

"It was an accident."

"I made her a promise, Mako. I promised her I would help her find her purpose the same way she helped me find mine. But now…I did this. I failed."

"But you didn't. You managed to fight the poison and found the power to remove it."

"And if I hadn't?"

Mako held her hand tightly, "Don't think like that. Leilani said your magic was stronger than it. She was right and you're okay now. And the airbenders, you should have seen them, they and the ponies working together to save you. You reached out to them and showed them a new life. You gave them courage." Mako gently removed strands of hair from her face. "I'm so proud of you."

"I wish I could say the same thing." Korra said sadly.

"She's not mad, you know. She can never stay mad at you."

"I know…that's what makes this so hard. I just…I can't see her right now."

Mako understood her needs. He knew Twilight would be heartbroken to hear this, but Korra needed her space. He got up and gently kissed her forehead with all the love in his heart. "Rest now. You've earned it."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the young Avatar to silently weep over everything that had just happened.

(~)

Two weeks have passed, Zaheer was back in prison and thanks to the Royal Alicorns, P'Li was free to live her own life. She could not believe that a Queen and two Princesses gave her more freedom than she ever had with the Red Lotus. She now realized that forgiveness was one of the ways to obtain true freedom.

And it suited her just fine.

Twilight's injuries were healed, she could walk again and her bruises and scars were fading day by day, but her feathered wings would take a few days to grow back. Being an alicorn, they could grow faster than normal pegasus wings. This wasn't like before with Amon, who crippled them in such a way it could have taken years for them to get back to the way they were. She was fortunate this was not the case this time. However, the burned mark on her right left leg, or arm when in anthro form, still remained. She could still feel the flames on her skin when Korra burned her. She knew she did not do it on purpose, she was trying so hard to fight the poison inside of her that she kind of lost it. Mako had said she didn't want to be around Twilight for a while, and that itself was even more painful than the burn.

The airbenders returned to Air Temple Island, and Korra, thanks to a certain Zebra, got the medical treatment she needed. Because Korra's DNA was mixed with that of an alicorn, her insides were more resilient, especially if channeling all of her magic, for which she did in order to remove the poison from her system. However, being an alicorn did not mean she would be healed immediately.

Alicorns can be wounded like any other pony, but their injuries take a bit less time to heal. They do not heal right away or overnight all of the time but they often don't last for all that long either. Give or take a few or couple years depending on the injury itself. Because Korra was still partly human, and the beatings she received from Zaheer, she was banged up pretty badly. Zecora recommended a healing tonic for Korra to drink twice a day, one in the morning and one at night, to accelerate the healing of her bruises. However, her wings would also take some time to grow back, but Leilani guaranteed that they would. Korra was also pretty damaged on her legs, having experienced a pretty nasty fall, but the zebra stated they should get back to normal as long a she continued to drink the tonic. In the meantime, Korra would not be able to walk or move properly for a while.

They knew she would be up again soon, but for now she was needed to go around in a wheelchair. Her magic was still strong, but it did take up a lot of her energy. Because she had used it so much during that battle, she needed to keep the magic to a minimum in order for it to properly help with the healing, which meant she couldn't levitate or cast any spells if she wanted to get better quicker. So someone had to push her chair around for her to go places.

The experience with Zaheer, as well as what happened with Twilight, really took a toll on Korra's spirit. She was relieved her friends were alive and thanks to Zecora's medicine, as well as her powerful alicorn side, would help her get better sooner than most humans. But she still couldn't do some things on her own. For the past two weeks, Korra could barely sleep. She was haunted by nightmare's of her possible death by Zaheer, and her accidentally burning her best friend. Queen Leilani would often visit her, giving her words of wisdom and encouragement, but Korra's own victory was overshadowed by her guilt. On the one side, she was relieved that she would get well soon and that she found the power to overtake such a deadly substance, her friends were alive, as was she, but that still did not shake away the terror and fear she felt while all of that was happening. The experience was terrifying, not just for her but for her friends. She hated that she made them all go through that. And what she did to Twilight. She just couldn't shake the guilt away. No amounts of "it was an accident' or 'I forgive you' could help her with this. It was like a permanent tattoo on her brain. She wondered if this feeling was ever going to leave…she feared it might not.

All of this went around in Korra's head as Asami took the hairpin from her lips and inserted it into Korra's bunned hair. Rarity added the finishing touch by placing Korra's Princess crown over her head. Both ladies were helping Korra get ready as she sat on her wheelchair.

"There you go. All fixed up for a formal Princess appearance. Take a look." Asami said proudly and passed a mirror in front of Korra for her to see. Korra looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were grin-looking and she had dark shadows under her eyes. Once again, she had a very restless sleep due to nightmares.

"It's great. Thanks." she said emotionlessly.

Rarity kneeled down beside Korra, looking at her with sympathy. "You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal. You have been taking the tonic, right?" Korra nodded her head and Rarity inspected Korra's wings, already seeing new feathers growing in. "Your wings are growing back beautifully. And you did manage to get yourself into that dress."

"Just barely." said the Avatar, her voice deprived of emotion, glancing at her friend expressionlessly. Asami kneeled down beside her as well and both girls took hold of Korra's hands, tightly.

"We want you to know that we're here for you." said Asami with much compassion, "If you ever want to talk, or, anything. But let's just try to enjoy today; for Jinora."

Korra's eyes slightly widened and she took in a deep breath. "You're right. Okay, let's go."

Asami wheeled Korra out of her room with Rarity walking beside her. Outside, airbenders and ponies entered a building up a flight of stairs. Tenzin, his family as well as Tonraq, Senna, Lord Zuko, President Raiko, the Royal Alicorns and now the once-human again Queen Hou-Ting awaited patiently for the Avatar. After her experience as a mouse, Hou-Ting had changed. She got to see first hand what true kindness and forgiveness was all about. She no longer wore her old royal robes, but rather she was now wearing a much more modern green suite and skirt, almost identical to that of a secretary. She had gotten rid of her long green fingernails and golden accessories. She wore her hair in a bun, and a simple pink lotus blossom, which was placed there by sweet Fluttershy. The first one in a long time to ever show her kindness. Even as a mouse. Also joining them was P'Li, now wearing a lovely light red gown and a lovely sunhat, covering her bandaged forehead. Mako stood there as well, along with Flash Sentry, Spike and the rest of the Mane Six, save for Rarity. Twilight was wearing her crown, her black eye gone and her left arm bandaged. Along with them was Lin and Shinning Armor and Princess Cadance. Mako, Flash and Shinning Armor would constantly try to inspect Twilight's burned arm, and each time she would swat them away in annoyance.

"Would you guys stop! I'm fine."

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" her brother asked, earning a groan from his sister.

"Yes, big brother, I'm sure. I've been sure the last ten times you asked me. And yes, I _have_ been counting."

All of their attention turned to Asami and Rarity who came over while Asami wheeled Korra in front of the crowd. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, both wearing air nomad clothing, gave Korra two lovely lotus blossoms, and the Avatar embraced them in a hug. Applejack and Rainbow Dash came over as well with blossoms of their own and Spike gave her a fire lilly. Flash and Shinning Armor both took turns in kissing the back of her hand and Mako kissed her on the forehead. Lord Zuko, Hou-Ting and the Alicorns bowed to Korra, who nodded back. Her eyes shifted to Twilight, but Korra turned her gaze away, making Twilight frown. Senna ran towards Korra, hugging her tightly and Tonraq kneeled before her. "You look beautiful, sweetie." he said before kissing he forehead and she smiled. Tenzin smiled at her direction.

"You're looking stronger everyday, Korra." he said, and he meant it. Despite her exhausted appearance and clipped wings she was slowly gaining more color on her face and her feathers were growing back day by day. Raiko stepped forward and bowed.

"I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic City. You would be happy to know that the unity between humans and spirits is progressing wonderfully, thanks to you."

All Korra could do was nod in approval. Hou-Ting, while bashfully looking downward, approached the wheel-chaired princess and bowed down. "I want to apologize for the beastly way I treated you and your friends. I know that the last time we saw each other, it didn't end on the best terms and I don't blame you for being angry. But on behalf of everyone, I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists." to her surprise, Korra placed a gentle hand on Hou-Ting's shoulder, while smiling kindly.

"You're on your way." she said. The former earth queen smiled as tears of relief formed in her eyes. Next was P'Li, as she approached Mako stood protectively beside Korra, but the woman had no intention of hurting the princess. She had been through enough already. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"I believe this…belongs to you."

Korra's eyes widened as did the ponies'. In her hand, was the Chest. P'Li gently placed the object on Korra's palm and a rainbow shimmer could be seen against its silvery colored platting.

"I don't know exactly what it is or what it means, but I do know it chose you for a reason. You and your friends." Korra was speechless. The chest was back. She could feel its magic within, more powerful now than ever before. Korra nodded in gratitude to P'Li.

"We should get you inside." said Applejack.

Ikki and Meelo came up to them. Ikki ran beside Asami, "I can help."

"I want to ride with Korra." Meelo leaped onto Korra's lap, making her smile as she hugged the young airbender. "Jinora's already inside. Smells like shoe trees."

"Sandalwood, Meelo." Ikki corrected as Asami wheeled Korra to the foot of the stairs, with the Mane Six, minus Twilight joining them. Pinkie Pie turned around, awaiting for Twilight to join…but she never did.

Lin stood by them, "I got this." she said and bended the floor around them, creating a block that would rise them up. She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid." she said and the group moved up the stairs.

"She still doesn't look too good." Raiko said.

"Neither would you if you'd gone through what she had." Tonraq exclaimed.

"She'll be fine. She just needs time to heal." Tenzin stated, "The poison took a great toll and she needs to keep her magic in tact for the time being. She will be back as she was soon enough."

"At least she can now rest." said Hou-Ting, "I shall be returning to the Earth Kingdom soon. Only this time, I shall do my best to be a better queen." she promised while placing a hand over her heart and the alicorn queen placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled proudly.

"That you will, Hou-Ting. Don't forget to write and let me in on your progress."

The newly-reformed Earth Queen smiled, "Of course, your Majesty." her smile then changed into a worried frown, "But what will be done of the other Red Lotus members out there?" she asked.

"She's right," said Zuko, "Even with Zaheer locked up, we don't know how many there are, hiding."

"I'm afraid you're right." said Princess Luna, "Like it or not, the world is still getting more and more dangerous."

"And we will need the Avatar now more than ever." said Raiko, "Who will protect us while she's in a wheelchair?"

Tenzin began pondering on this, who would take the reigns while Korra was healing? Sure the Mane Six could help out in Republic City as could Twilight, but what about their responsibilities in Equestria. But then, he remembered Korra's speech from back in the South Pole after Harmonic Convergence.

And then, it struck him

(~)

Inside the temple, everybody, and everypony, as gathered in the ceremonial hall where incense sticks were burning. Air Acolytes and many guests were seated on the two rows looking at a small stage-like plane, witnessing the ceremony, while airbenders stood on the stage. Jinora is in the middle, wearing a hood. Scootaloo was with the airbenders as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stood beside the other airbenders as honorary members of the Air Nation. Korra and the rest stood on the right corner of the room as Tenzin stepped forward. He turned his head to his daughter.

"Jinora, come forward."

The young girl bowed and walked forward before kneeling before her father. Fluttershy smiled proudly while Pinkie Pie smile widely in excitement.

"Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter." From underneath her yellow hood, Jinora looked up and smiled. "When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours."

As Korra listened to his words, she could feel her heart pounding, not to rapidly but a bit faster than normal. The memory of her confrontation with Zaheer was still clear in her mind.

"But this was not the first time she has shown true heroism. She defeated Amon and reminded everyone in our city that we are all one in the same. She defeated Vaatu and saved not only our world, but our pony brothers and sisters from Equestria. She united two worlds, forming friendships and touching hearts all around." he turned to smile at the young Avatar, "Including mine. She, along with her friends have taught us all that Friendship truly is Magic. There's no way we can ever repay them for all they have done. But we can follow their example of service and sacrifice. So while Korra recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace." he once again turned to Korra. "Princess Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world, for none of us would even be here without you. Thank you for being not only a wonderful and glorious Princess…but also, the best friend any of us have ever had." Tenzin bowed before Korra and bowed back with her head, smiling as her eyes became teary.

"Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path."

Pinkie Pie started to jump up and down, "Oh! I'm so nervexcited!"

Tenzin removed Jinora's hood, revealing her shaved head and new airbender tattoos. "Although, did she really need to shave her pretty hair?" Rarity asked, though proud of Jinora, it was kind of odd to see her bald. She was the near spitting image of her late grandfather.

As Jinora stood up, Pinkie Pie took the lead, "That's our cue, guys!" together, the airbenders bended the smoke from the burning incense sticks, sounding the wind chimes around the hall as Jinora hugged her father. The audience clapped happily for the new airbender master, while a tear rolled down Korra's cheek.

However, there was one pony who wasn't standing with them all, rather she was observing from the sidelines, far from her friends. She looked down at her bandaged arm and then back at Jinora. Even though this was her day, Korra got a pretty big half of the glory cake too. She was praised for being a wonderful princess and for saving their worlds. Granted this was what Twilight always wanted for Korra, to be recognized for all of the wonderful things she had done, and now her message and example was spreading far and wide. The airbenders were practically her kingdom now. She witnessed the tear fall from her eye, only to be wiped by Mako's loving hand as he kneeled beside her, both smiling at one another lovingly. Even though Korra was injured, she had done so much even while being poisoned from the inside…while Twilight was beaten down and brushed aside. Korra would get better soon and she could clearly handle herself better now than she ever could before. The alicorn weeped as the truth hit her.

Korra didn't need her anymore.

(~)

"Very sorry. You came out of nowhere." The pony said kindly. He figured this was simply a lost old stallion. His heart raced as the figure spoke in a slow, clam but also somewhat scary voice.

"Is he friend of is he foe, the pony wonders…"

The unicorn looked at him in confusion. "I can assure you, I am no friend…."

"And I will take what should have been mine long ago…"

But this story…

Is not over just yet.

(~)

**What, did you think this story was over?**

**Think again.**

**Please tell me what you think, I did my best to keep a balance between the cannon episode and the AU of my fanfic. I believe the whole "alicorn overcoming poison" thing **_**could**_** be cannon. We've all seen examples were even though an alicorn was wounded or temporarily sustained, they managed to bounce back up as if nothing happened. **

**Remember Celestia when she was blasted by Crystalis? Sure she was trapped inside a cacoon and her horn was wounded but after a few moments she was back and up again. What about when she faced Luna as NightMare Moon in "Princess Twilight Sparkle", she was knocked down but got back up. I'm not saying they are completely indestructible, but their powerful bodies and magic make them rather hard to keep down for very long. **

**Even Cadance showed some resourcefulness. After spending hours of making that love spell to protect the Crystal Empire, then when she saw the Crystal Heart she leaped into action, her exhaustion gone. So yes, alicorns can get injured, but because of their incredibly powerful magic, and most likely resilient interior systems they could manage to get back up after a beating, maybe not right, right away, but sooner than normal ponies. So Korra is still pretty banged up and wounded, but her alicorn magic sustained her for an incredible amount of time. The magic that comes from her and no one else, her alone, with the aided help of the magic of her friends of corse. So I hope that clarified that and it wasn't all that bad. The reason why I tried to make Korra's recuperation slightly less intense than it was in the real episode was because I want to keep the door open for MLP season 5 and the Battle with Tirek. I can't leave that out, come on! **

**Also, I already have an idea to work around the book 4 plotline. As an artist and writer I am proud of how it turned out, I followed my gut. Hey, it may be based on two shows I love but I need to stay true to my artistic vision. Besides, isn't that what most fanfiction writers do? Add their own personal style into their stories. Me personally, I like keeping a balance between what is lighthearted and what is mature/dark. **

**Too lighthearted= kiddiesh, boring, unrealistic, annoying, I think a few brain cells died.**

**Too dark/mature= sad, brings me down, makes me want to change the channel, makes me give up on the series entirely. Hey, if it makes me sad it aint worth watching in my opinion, I get enough of drama in the real world thank you very much. **

**Balance=creative, inspirational, gratifying, relatable, emotional, intense, shows there is always hope, sometimes makes me cry tears of sadness which then turn into tears of undeniable joy. Makes me want to watch it over and over again!**

**So please let me know what you guys think and I hope you like it. I worked really hard to make this work. **

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	14. Broken Crowns Broken Hearts

**Broken crowns. Broken hearts.**

That night, after Jinora's ceremony, Korra was once again having trouble sleeping. She stirred and stirred in her bed, sweat dripping from her brows. She saw the images again; Zaheer, the poison, him suffocating her, Twilight's burn.

"AH!"

The young Avatar screamed out loud as she jolted up from her bed, taking in slow deep breaths. Mako, who was getting himself a glass of water, bursted into Korra's room after hearing her screams.

"Korra! Are you okay? Korra?"

But the Avatar didn't answer, for she was far too busy sobbing. The firebender sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to sob on his shoulder. Naga placed her head on Mako's lap, whimpering sadly as Korra continued to cry.

(~)

Three days latter, Zecora arrived at the island and inspected the Avatar. Like most ponies, she too gained an anthro form, her mane styled into a mohawk and her skin white with grey stripes as was her mane. She wore a long white tunic with short sleeves and wore golden bracelets on her hands and ankles. Korra sat on her bed while Zecora examined her wings, new feathers were growing back in nicely.

"Open."

Korra cringed when she opened her wings. But to her surprise, unlike before, they did not hurt as she did it.

"Close."

She closed the wings, once again, completely painless. The zebra smiled at the progress. "It would appear you are no longer sore. I predict soon enough, you will be able to soar."

For the first time in a while, Korra smiled genuinely. "Really?"

"Indeed, but be patient my little flower seed. Your feathers are not yet fully grown, if you fly now you will fall and land with a groan."

Korra frowned, "So in other words, no zooming through the clouds any time soon?"

"I'm afraid not." she took a wooden cup and poured the healing tonic into it, "Here, this should help hit the spot."

Korra did not hesitate in taking the cup and drinking the medicine. However, that still didn't change the fact it left a pretty bad taste in her mouth. Like a little kid, Korra stuck out her tongue in disgust. Zecora turned to Tenzin, Tonraq. "Her recuperation is progressing wonderfully. But if you don't mind, may I have a word with you, privately?" Tenzin and Tonraq nodded in agreement and Zecora once again turned to Korra, "Now, remember-"

"I know, I know: Don't push hard. Get some rest. Let the time ace the test." Korra had memorized Zecora's little rhyme for her. The zebra playfully ruffled the Avatar's loose hair and walked outside with Tenzin and Tonraq.

"She seems to be getting better." said the Water Tribe Chief.

"Her physical health is becoming sturdy, but it is her spiritual strength for which I worry."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"Princess Korra has been through much, but I suspect Zaheer is not the only blame as such."

Tenzin and Tonraq both looked at one another in confusion. Why did this zebra always had to speak in rhymes?

"Uh…come again?"

Zecora rolled her eyes. Typical humans. "Korra's body is healing fast, but her spirit is reaching last. I noticed her eyes, no sparkle or glow, only sadness and regret is what she shows."

Now that the two men understood. Korra may be healing physically, but her spirit was down in the dumps, and they had a hunch why.

"If she is to be back up and about, she will need to over come this shadow of guilt and doubt."

(~)

Korra laid on her back on her bed, looking at her wings, she could have sworn she saw more feathers growing before her eyes, but she didn't show any excitement. She really didn't feel like going outside, not that she could on her own anyway. She didn't want to bother anyone, and besides Jinora was busy training the new airbenders, they really didn't need Korra right now. She didn't feel completely useless, but she didn't feel completely useful either. She could still barely walk and she still had to use her magic very little. What she wasn't entirely aware of was that a certain alicorn was feeling just as down as she was.

She didn't feel like speaking to anypony, she still couldn't fly due to her still growing wings, and her burned leg would certainly raise questions she did not want to answer. It was so unlike Twilight to distance herself from her friends. The princess rose her head when Spike walked up the stairs to her bed.

**Spike;**

"Twilight?"

_Do you wanna get some ice cream?_

_Or have a little walk?_

_I know you're still upset about,_

_What happened so if you ever wanna talk_

_You know I'll be right here_

_Waiting for your call_

_Just sitting beside the wall_

_Do you wanna talk right now?_

_Maybe work some magic know how._

**Twilight;**

"Not now Spike."

The little dragon lowered his ears in sadness.

"Okay…_bye._

(~)

Korra watched from the window while sitting on her wheelchair at the airbenders playing around with the bison, when she heard a knock on the door. She heard Bolin's voice.

**Bolin;**

"Hey Korra!"

_Do you wanna see some bison?_

_I tell ya, _

_"_They're so cute!"

_I think some company is overdue_

_Everyone's waiting, all they talk about is you_

_I hate to see you lonely_

_In that empty room_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_Do you wanna see some bison?_

_Give me a haller if you listen._

**Korra;**

"Maybe latter."

**Bolin;**

Okay…._bye._

The sad earthbender walked out, leaving Korra alone.

(~)

Throughout the days, Twilight was still as cold and distant Korra was. Sure they came out of their rooms now, but they hardly spoke. Korra was still upset over what happened with Twilight and felt terrible that she was so sick. Zecora and the doctors said she was physically healthy and should be able to walk upright in a few days, but every time she tried, she kept on falling. Twilight's scar was now permanent on her leg, every now again it would sting and she limped as she walked. Once Korra heard of this, it made her feel even worse. She knew she couldn't avoid Twilight forever, but every time she saw her, she could see Zaheer beating her up and both of them being tortured. She had made Twilight go through something awful after she promised she would help her. Korra felt guilty.

Everywhere she went, mainly around the temple, airbenders would bow and say how wonderful she was. Even in the city people would shower her with compliments, saying how lucky they are to have a princess like her around, and for her heroism. She was appreciated despite her condition. She still had a role to play, and everybody knew it.

But Twilight still didn't. Korra was already a well known princess and Twilight still wasn't.

Twilight.

The one who became a princess far faster than Korra ever did.

She felt she let her down.

And Twilight, she felt she let Korra down.

From the moment they met, they were a unstoppable team, along with the rest of their friends, but now, Twilight mostly took the back seat on most things. She couldn't even help protect her from Zaheer, even her plan to outsmart him with that whole 'switch-ero' idea. But still, Korra was captured and poisoned while Twilight was helpless. And in the process, she even got burned. Again, she would always say she did not blame Korra for it, but the sting of it always reminded her of that horrible display that Zaheer did. And even after all off this, Korra still won the fight. She managed to overcome the poison on her own.

Without Twilight.

She wasn't needed as a princess and she wasn't needed as the Avatar's bonded pony.

They both felt they let the other down.

Despite the love and attention they received, the two princesses remained stoic and distant from others. Korra should have been able to walk by now, but no matter how hard she tried, she still tripped and fell, feeling a stinging pain in her legs.

Twilight kept her scarred leg bandaged, away from viewing eyes. She was having a serious identity crisis, and still copping with what she had experienced. Korra was guilt ridden and too copping with the ordeal. She also worried, if she did not get up and about soon, what will she do?

How can be perform her Avatar duties?

(~)

That night, in the two worlds, Flash Sentry and Mako walked up to the room and home of their respected girlfriends. Like everyone else, they knocked.

**Mako;**

"Korra?"

**Flash;**

"Twilight?"

**Mako and Flash;**

_Please, I know you're in there_

_Your friends are asking were you've been_

_They say have courage_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_Will you say just one word_

_To let me know_

_Answer me this just one time…._

_Do you wanna see the moonrise?_

As the two boys sat beside the closed doors, their girlfriends listened to their loving words through the door. Twilight curled up in a ball, weeping while Korra hugged her legs, weeping as well.

On the far corner of both rooms, sat two broken gold and silver crowns.

(~)

**Well, I know I changed some stuff in the book 3 ending, so I hope this will make up for it. I really, really, really, really, REALLY tried to make both Korra and Twilight's situations parallel one another and highlight Twilight's role as princess for the battle with Tirek. So this book is NOT over just yet. Keep your eyes open for The NightMare's Return latter on and then…wait for it….**

**A KORRA VERSION OF EQUESTRIA GIRLS RAINBOW ROCKS!**

**I saw the movie and I noticed some WONDERFUL scenes where I can have Korra and Sunset Shimmer have a real bonding moment! Also, humor me, just how do you think Korra would handle the Dazzlings? Something tells me they won't be nearly as terrifying to her as a man who can remove your bending, a gigantic evil entity, or mercury poison. I think I will enjoy Korra beating the pudding out of them! If anything, it is they who should be scared of Korra.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. I love you guys! Also, you will find the link to my tumblr page at the far bellow part of my profile page so you can see some rough images of the Mane Six's season 4 looks. They are half done, please let me know what you think.**

**YAY!**

**BTW, I deleted the scene with Zaheer. He, he won't fit into the story anymore, sorry, but I guess having P'Li and the Earth Queen and Discord reform is enough, let Zaheer rot in his madness. Sorry, tried to make it work but it just didn't. **


	15. Two Princesses One Soul

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 15: 1~**_

_We who are strong must be considerate of those who are sensitive about things like this. We must not just please ourselves._

_*(~)*_

**Two Princesses. One Soul.**

At long last, both Korra and Twilight's wings grew back. They could fly once more. Korra's body no longer hurt from the bruises, because they were now healed. She herself couldn't believe it, it was almost as if they were never there. But there was still one problem.

Make that two problems.

Even though Korra was now physically supposedly able to walk again…she still couldn't. Her feet hurt whenever she tried to get up on her own, she stumbled and landed on the ground. It was strange, not even Leilani could figure out what was wrong with Korra. Logically speaking, she should be the picture of health by now…but she wasn't. Even Korra didn't know why this was happening. She drank the medicine, she rested her magic so it would heal her insides quicker, her wings grew back, and her muscles were as strong as they use to be.

But she still couldn't stand up by herself for no more than a second. This worried many.

The second problem was Twilight. Her scar was suppose to be healed by now, but it still remained, and the poor alicorn limped when she walked. Once the girls heard about each other's conditions, their guilt only increased.

Korra knew that she would not be able to perform her Avatar and Princess responsibilities like this. This was really strange, how could she not be able to walk? Eventually, she came to only one solution…

Katara.

The woman was the best healer, maybe she could do something to help Korra. The elderly waterbender did have some waters from the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole, maybe its healing properties could help Korra. It was a long shot but since magic didn't help, maybe bending would.

With Asami and five of the Mane Six, as well as Tenzin and Jinora and Spike, wheeled Korra's chair towards the docks. The Avatar was then embraced by her spirit 'children', San, Ali and Mika who chirped happily as they nuzzled their little faces against her cheeks. Mako and Bolin came by, along with Flash Sentry, came to see Korra off before she left to the South Pole with her dad, mom and Kya. Mako kneeled down beside her and handed her one of her favorite flowers; a single white rose.

"Mako, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." he replied with a loving smile before kissing her forehead.

Bolin smiled at his long time friend, "Now don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave."

Mako's eyes widened and he glared angrily at his brother, who in return received a smack in the head from Rarity. "How else is she suppose to take that but the wrong way, pray tell?"

"I mean just because I've never had a pen pal before. I'm gonna write you so many letters and, just to get the ball rolling, here;" Bolin took a letter from his pocket and handed it to Korra, "spoiler alert: Pabu and I already miss you."

Korra genuinely smiled at Bolin's sweet gesture, "Thanks. That's sweet."

"Are you sure you don't want some company in the south pole?" Fluttershy asked as she placed her hands on her shoulder, "We'd be happy to come with you."

Korra just shook her head, "I appreciate it but I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks. A little time back home would be good for me."

Jinora looked around, realizing that there was one friend missing. "Where's Twilight?"

Asami and the Ponies gestured to Jinora with a 'neck cut' hand gesture, telling her not to talk about it in front of Korra. The Avatar lowered her gaze, sadly. "I already send her a letter saying where I was going."

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're gone. Your recovery should be your number one concern. I'm sure the Ponies and the airbenders can handle things in the mean time."

Korra nodded her head graciously, "I'll be okay, I'm sure Katara can figure out what's wrong with my legs."

The Ponies then embraced Korra in a loving group hug. "We'll mis ya, Kors" said Rainbow Dash.

"Take care, suguarcube."

"See you soon."

"Go easy on yourself, darling."

Pinkie Pie was the very last to end the hug, before smiling and *squee* before releasing the Avatar. "And I'm going to write you every day! So don't forget to check your mail."

"I promise." Korra said with a smile.

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie Pie once again hugged Korra, making her smile like she always did.

"Say bye to mommy, kids." Mako said to the spirit trio, who all chirped a 'goodbye' to Korra as she got onto the ship, sailing away to the south pole. She waved to her friends who waved back.

Asami; "Bye, Korra!"

Mako; "Get well soon, sweetie. Love you."

Bolin; "Don't forget to write."

Fluttershy; "Bye Korra."

Rainbow; "We'll miss you."

Spike; "Take care!"

Flash; "See you soon!"

Korra waved them all goodbye with a smile, but it soon faded as she looked on at the statue of Avatar Aang, spotting a familiar purple figure sitting on his shoulder, looking downcast as the ship left the harbor and off to sea.

(~)

While Korra was at the south pole, Twilight did what she could to go on with her life. After a week, Princess Celestia called on Twilight to the Crystal Empire to welcome the duke and duchess of Maretonia. Bolin had decided to accompany them, however Mako and Asami could not due to work. Despite being the only human with them, he took this opportunity to take in the breathtaking sight before him, which he never got tired of seeing.

As Bolin, the Mane Six, Spike and Flash Sentry, wearing his royal guard uniform, strolled across the Crystal Empire towards the crystal palace. Spike walked ahead, smiling proudly.

"Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed. Hey, you guys remember that?" the dragon asked as he leaned against his gigantic crystal statue of himself holding the Crystal Heart with his right claw. Bolin's eyes widened in wonder as the statue shimmered in the sunlight. It never got old.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she flew along with her friends, "You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here."

Rarity arched an eyebrow, "Yes, and we never hear a peep out of you about _your_ exploits." she said sarcastically, making the pegasus give her an embarrassed smile.

"Heh, point taken."

Twilight's leg was still bandaged as she walked ahead of her friends. Her boyfriend, wearing his armor, looked at her with concern. "You sure you're up for this? Celestia did say you didn't have to come if you didn't feel well."

The princess smiled sweetly, "I'll be fine. I'm glad you all wanted to come," she said to her friends as she came to a halt and the rest followed. "but I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. I pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive….like I always do."

Bolin looked at his friend with concern, and then tried to lift up her spirits, "Hey, chin up, I bet it'll be loads of fun!"

"Boly is right, darling." said Rarity, "At least you get to smile and wave like a princess."

Applejack arced an eyebrow, "How exactly is that different than smilin' and wavin' like _not_ a princess?"

"It isn't." Twilight looked downcast as her pony ears lowered in sadness.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

Pinkie Pie came up to her face, comically stretching it, "Why the looooooooong face?"

Twilight rubbed her chin from Pinkie's pull, "I've just been feeling a little restless lately."

"Having the nightmares again?" Flash asked with concern.

"Yeah. I thought maybe coming here would help take my mind off of things. But still, it doesn't seem that my role as a princess equates to all that much. I feel like I've hit a wall."

"That's just silly." said Bolin, "You've got a real important role in Equestria." he squatted down and lifted up her chin to look at him, "Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you to come today if she didn't think so."

Twilight smiled at his reassuring words, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." he said proudly.

"Now hurry along!" said Rarity, "You don't want to risk having that important role diminished because you were tardy for your regal meet-and-greet."

(~)

Flash stood before the guards as the trumpets fanfare. The pegasus spoke in a loud enough voice for all to hear as he announced the visiting dignitaries.

"The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia!"

The Crystal Pony residents cleared the path for the duke and duchess. The duke was an orange earth pony with an egyptian-styled wardrobe and headset decorated in gold and colored royal purple. His long robe was strong aquamarine added with a purple robe, lined with gold edges and patterns in similar color to his main robe. The duchess was a white unicorn wearing a rather large silver headdress symbolizing the sun with various amethyst gems around it, a long purple dress with a magenta cape bellowing behind her. The four alicorns, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Queen Leilani stepped forward and bowed before the two ponies, who bowed in return. From the crystal palace balcony, Princess Twilight used her magic to untie the rope around a large banner, revealing it to all. Everypony clapped once they saw it and Twilight waved with a smile from high above as the dignitaries and alicorns walked inside the palace.

"That was _it_?" Spike asked in disbelief, "Princess Celestia had you come all the way to the Crystal Empire just to do _that_?" seeing the princess once again loosing her uplifted spirits, Spike tried to soften the blow, "I mean, whoa, really regal and important!" he laughed nervously before receiving a whack on the head by Applejack.

But Twilight knew where he was getting at. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all.

(~)

That night, Twilight kept in tossing and turning in her sleep. Her scarred leg was wrapped in bandages, and as she turned her blanket fell from her bed and onto the floor. The alicorn was sweating, her eyebrows twitched as the images replayed in her head.

Zaheer attacking Korra, her being poisoned, Korra's burning her arm, her best friend fainting in her father's arms, and Zaheer's wicked laughter.

"AH!"

Twilight jolted up, taking in deep breaths, her irises slightly shrunk due to her terror and her heart was beating fast. Spike also jolted up, screaming just like Twilight.

"AH! Twilight! What's wrong?"

The alicorn couldn't find her voice, her deep inhales prevented her from speaking and the sweat dripped from her brows, her heart beating like a drum. Spike looked on at her with concern before getting off of his own bed and placing a supportive claw on her shoulder.

"Easy, take it easy. I'll go get you some water." as Spike walked down to get Twilight's a drink, the alicorn looked up at the moon.

Her mind quickly drifted to her Avatar friend.

(~)

Just like Twilight, Korra's heart was pounding, she too had the same nightmare. This was already becoming so infuriating for her. Her health was fine, her overpowering the poison only proved that Zaheer was not strong enough to defeat her and after all she had done, she became known as a wonderful princess and Avatar to everyone.

So why was she still having nightmares? Why was she still so scared about what happened. The answer came to her rather quickly as she looked down at her legs.

They could not stand. Perhaps her magic was not strong enough after all. Maybe Zaheer did do much more damage than they realized. If Korra couldn't move and fight like she used to…what was it?

What if she would never walk again, or at least for a really, really long time. Sure she could fly, but that still wasn't enough. She felt so helpless. But that wasn't the only thing bugging her. Not only was she suffering…but her best friend was too…

And all because of her.

The truth was undeniable; Korra may be a hero to the airbenders, but to her friend….she was a failure.

The Avatar looked at the moon from the wide open window of her room.

(No way Out, by Phil Collins)

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

_I'd do anything within my power_

_I'd give everything I've got_

_But the path I seek is hidden from me now_

(music)

_My Little Pony_

_I let you down_

_You trusted me, believed in me and I let you down_

_No matter how many times I've tried_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone_

_Something will come_

_To take away the pain_

Back in Ponyville, Twilight walked out to her balcony, singing to the moon, unknowingly, alongside Korra.

**Twilight;**

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope_

_No future_

_(music)_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

**Korra; **

_And I can't face another day_

(music)

**Korra and Twilight;**

_No matter how many times I've tried_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone_

_Something will come_

_To take away the pain!_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope._

_No future._

**Twilight; **

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way..._

_And I can't face another day_

(~)

For the next few days, Korra spent her nights looking up at the Northern Lights, she couldn't bare to go back to sleep, knowing the images of her experience would continue to haunt her. She remained in her robes, silently watching the southern lights dancing across the sky. She sensed another presence, but she did not turn around. Her mother kneeled beside her. Like her daughter, she too was in robes and had her hair down.

"Can't sleep again?" she asked softly. Korra simply dropped her head to her chest in response. Senna kneeled beside her daughter. "Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you've needed, but we're worried. You're not sleeping, you're barely eating. We don't want to push you, but it's been _three weeks._ Will you _please_ go see Katara?"

Korra was hesitant for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and answered, "Okay…I'll go."

Senna sighed as she hugged her daughter, "You're gonna get through this. I love you so much." Unseen by Senna, Korra closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her face.

(~)

In Ponyville, Spike was making breakfast with the assistance of Owliwisious. "Twilight! Your grass pancakes are ready!" but to his surprise, Twilight did not answer. "Twilight?" Spike knew that she could not still be asleep at this hour. Curious and concerned, the dragon walked up the stairs and once he reached Twilight's bedroom, his eyes widened in complete shock.

"Twilight!"

The poor alicorn had collapsed on the floor, the scar on her leg had grown a bit in size, and it looked like a dark magenta, almost like a terrible bruise. Spike was terrified, for this had never happened before. He tried his hardest to help her up. The Princess needed medical care, and fast.

(~)

The next day, Korra was in Katara's hut, undergoing a healing session. She was in a two piece swim suite, a dark blue shirt with mini beach shorts, submerged from the neck down in a pool of water. She relaxed as Katara moved her arms, the glowing water moving rhythmically back and forth. Korra noticed that the elderly woman was very silent.

"You haven't said anything."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Katara lowered her arms and the water ceased its glowing, "I can't really find anything wrong with you physically. Then again, I never needed to heal a wounded half alicorn before."

"Then what's wrong with me? Why can't I walk?"

"I'm not sure. I can help guide your healing process, but whether you get better or not is up to you."

Korra sat up in the water, not looking at Katara. This was not what she wanted to hear. None of this made any sense to her. Katara empathized with Korra's pain, "I know what it's like to go through a traumatic experience. And I promise you, if you dedicate yourself to getting better, you'll recover, stronger than ever."

Korra looked up at her former waterbending master, her once bright eyes were now dull, almost lifeless, just as Zecora had once depicted.

"That's what I want. More than anything!"

"Then try something for me. Concentrate on your big toe." Korra looked down at her foot submerged in the water. "Visualize it moving. Breathe."

With a look of determination, Korra focused all of her concentration on moving her toe. After a few seconds, the big toe of her right foot twitched slightly, then moved more noticeably. Korra's depression instantly changed to exhilaration. Her brown hair swaying as she turned her head towards Katara, who noticed a spark in the young woman's eyes as she smiled softly.

"Did you see that? It worked!"

(~)

Zecora inspected Twilight's scar carefully while Spike remained a safe distance as the zebra once again bandaged the alicorn's leg. Twilight herself looked downcast. Emotionless, not even paying attention. The zebra had an ice packed attached to her leg and wrapped the wound in a sash around her neck.

"Is she going to be okay?" Spike asked with concern.

"This ice should stop the swelling, but the wound itself, I do not see it healing."

"I don't get it. She was able to walk fine before. Sure she limped a little but-"

"Forget it, Spike." Twilight simply walked towards the door, "Let's just go."

The zebra and dragon were all equally taken aback by Twilight's cold response. This was not the Twilight they knew and loved. Lately, she had been so distant with everyone, but now she barely even left her home. It truly frightened everyone.

"Wait Twilight, I'm sure Zecora can come up with something that can help with-"

"We're going home. Now."

Spike was silent as Twilight walked ahead of him. Zecora placed a comforting hoof on the little dragon's shoulder. "I understand your despair. And I agree her attitude is not fair."

"She's been like this ever since Korra went back to the south pole. Every night she's been having these nightmares and wakes up in the middle of the night screaming."

"Korra is not the only one who came close to dying. Fate had mercy, but it is the truth for which she is denying."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked curiously, "What is she denying?"

"Her connection to Korra's spirit is strong, no joke. The pain she felt was what caused her spirit's broke. If she is to come out of this flunk she is in, both she and Korra must find the peace from within."

"How?"

"That is an answer I can not give. Only they can be the ones to forgive."

(~)

Next, Katara had Korra to try and begin taking small steps. She used a set of parallel bars to support herself while Katara stood next to her, the wheelchair siting on the far side of the room next to a sleeping Naga.

"The mind can be a powerful ally, or your greatest enemy. Now, I want you to try taking a step."

With a struggling look on her face, Korra beaded with sweat from the exertion of holding herself up, looking down at her unresponsive feet. As she tried to move her left leg, her expression suddenly changed to terror as another vision overtook her: the metallic poison forcing itself into her arms, searing furiously as she screamed in pain, then she witnessed Twilight Sparkle, a scream equal to hers, mainly due to Korra burning her arm, wounding her even more than she already was. As the vision ended, Korra's hands relinquished their grip on the bars, and she fell on her face, covering her head in shame. Katara kneeled beside her, speaking softly,

**"**It's okay. Your body thinks it is still in danger, but you're safe here." Naga walked up behind the two. "Use your mind to overcome the pain. Try again."

But Korra refused to go through that again. "I'm done for today."

(~)

_"Dear Korra, it's Rainbow Dash. _

_Just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm pretty sure you're already swamped with all kinds of letters from the others. We all miss you like crazy, me especially. You have to promise, when you get back we'll have an arm wrestle match, just like the old days! Though, no pressure or anything. _

_Guess what, I've been thinking about joining the Republic City Police force. Yeah, I know it's a shock but I guess you really inspired me. I'll send you more details on it latter._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_Love R.D"_

….

_"Dear Korra,_

_I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while. You're probably wondering if me and Bolin are…well, no we're not. I'm sorry but, I'm afraid it didn't work out. He's been going out with Opal now and, he seems happy. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But what I really care about is how you're doing. I hope you can come back soon._

_Your friend, Asami."_

…_._

_"Hey, Honey._

_Sooo, I'm not very good at writing letters. It's 2:15 in the afternoon, weather is fair, chance of snow showers later today. But enough joking around. I hope you're dong well. Me, I'm back on the beat. Beifong has me staking out the Red Monsoon hideout, you won't believe what's going down. Did Rainbow Dash tell you she was joining the police force? Got me by surprise too._

_Ali, San and Mika really miss you too. I never stop thinking about you. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Even though we're far apart, the thought of you always keeps me going. Every time I think about your laugh, your eyes, your kisses, just makes any gloomy day seem brighter. I promise, when you get back, I'll treat you to a romanic picnic under the stars beside our tree in the park, just like we did on our first date._

_Get well soon my princess. Love, Mako."_

…_._

_"Dear, Korra._

_I'm not good at writing letters, so I'll give it my best shot. Things are going pretty well on our end. Mako and Bolin finally managed to move into a new apartment, free of vines…well, mostly, but hey the kids need a good place to play, right? And guess what? They asked me to move in with them! Can you believe it? I'm actually going to see what it's like to live with brothers of my own._

_But in all honesty, I have you to thank for all of this. You've always inspired me to follow my gut and go for it. I can't thank you enough for your influence on me._

_I am forever grateful._

_Sincerely, Flash Sentry."_

…_._

_"Dear, Korra._

_I really don't know what else to say other than I miss you. Pinkie Pie and I are doing great with the airbenders, and I'm actually getting a lot faster and more agile. Yay._

_I've been having a wonderful time caring for the animals here on the island, and I always tell them great stories about you. They really seem to love them._

_I hope we can see each other again soon._

_Sincerely, Fluttershy."_

…_._

_"Korra, darling._

_Words can not begin to express how empty life around here is without you, and that's saying a lot coming from me._

_I've been busy working on a new fashion line, inspired by you. I call it, "Korra Koture". I send you some samples on the new line which is becoming a bit hit here in Ponyville. I'm actually thinking about expanding my business into your world. I promise to send you the official new outfit for each line before anyone else sees them. But, no matter how much I try, these cloths fall pale in comparison to you. _

_No matter what anyone else says, to me you are always beautiful. _

_Your friend, Rarity."_

…_._

_"Howdy, Korra!_

_Pretty sure you heard this from the rest of the team, but we miss ya like vampire fruit bat misses apples. Things are pretty normal around here in the farm. You know me, I'm a traditional kind of gal._

_Did you hear Rainbow is joining the police? Boy did that catch us off guard. Rarity's been working really hard on a new fashion line. Inspired by you no less. Though I can't say I'm that surprised._

_Apple Bloom and the Crusaders miss ya too, and even send ya some drawings. Also, Granny Smith made your favorite: home made fresh apple pie! Hang in there, hon._

_Sincerely, Applejack."_

…_._

_"Hey, Korra!_

_It's me, Pinkie Pie! This is really great that you're getting this letter, you have no idea how much I LOVE writing letters to my friends, and writing to you is tons of fun! _

_Things are okay here, but a lot of folks get sad that you're not around, so I always do what I do best…_

_THROW A PARTY!_

_When you get back, I promise to throw you the most amazing, most supper, duper awesomest welcome back home party you've ever had! _

_Would you like pink or blue frosting on your cake? You know what, we'll have both! In the mean time, the Cakes and I made you some delicious sugary cupcakes to make you feel better! They're your favorites; blueberry! _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Love, Pinkie Pie._

_P.S. Did you hear about Rainbow Dash?"_

…_._

_"My dearest Avatar Korra,_

_Though several fortnights have passed since your departure to convalesce in the homeland of your tribesmen, I feel our friendship knows neither time ... nor distance. You will be most pleased to know that I have found happiness with the fair Opal and also, your one true love, my brother, misses you dearly. I hope we will be reunited again soon."_

_Sincerely, with lots of love, your friend Bolin._

_By the way, did you hear about Rainbow Dash? Talk about a shock."_

…_._

_"Hey, Korra!_

_It's your favorite dragon, Spike. Nothing much has been happening around here. Everybody else seems to be doing just fine, the airbenders are doing such great deeds like you wouldn't believe and the Earth Queen has really improved Ba Sing Se. You're probably wishing you were here to help out, but you don't have to feel down. I may not know much about medicine and stuff, but I do know that not all suffering lasts forever. So just hang in there._

_Did you get a letter from Twilight recently? I haven't seen her in a while. She said she was going to visit Princess Cadance at the Crystal Empire, but I haven't heard from her since. I hope you're doing better, I know a tough cookie like you can't be kept down for long._

_I really miss you. _

_Lots of love, Spike."_

…_._

With each letter she read she could already envision her friends' voices. Smiling, laughing, saying how much they love and miss her. But there was one letter from a friend from which she did not receive…

She should have known Twilight would not write back. The poor alicorn was just as effected by the experience as she was. Twilight had never gone through something as horrible as getting beaten up so brutally, having her wings clipped and feeling the very pain Korra felt when she was being poisoned. Twilight's scar remained, and the poor pony could not shake away the memories of the experience. Every night, she was haunted by memories of Ghazan and Ming-Hua beating her up so badly and without mercy, and the mercury poison that nearly took her best friend away, and the very friend who burned her, by accident sure, but the searing pain was undeniably unbarring. She couldn't fight her way out, she was helpless. She wanted to help her friend, but she failed. Twilight always felt she meant something whenever she was with Korra, helping her fight evil, how to be a good friend and how to intelligently come out of any situation. But now, she was once again in the same place as she was before;

A princess without a purpose.

She couldn't keep doing this. She silently approached a sleeping Spike, leaving a letter beside his bed, near another letter he was planning on sending to Korra along with other letters from their friends.

_"Dear, Spike._

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this, but I think I need some time away to clear my head. I just don't understand what's wrong with me. Why I keep having these nightmares and why my scar is suddenly preventing me from walking normally. Besides, I'm not really needed here, and I doubt I'll be of much help. I'm going to visit my brother and Cadance at the Crystal Empire. Maybe some time there will help. I'll send you letters about how I'm doing._

_Love, Twilight."_

The young alicorn flapped her wings and soared through the skies. Both she and Korra shared another thing in common.

At the moment…they both felt worthless.

(~)

**I cried when I wrote this. Well not physically cry but internally I cried. I just wanted to give a brief look on future chapters. I want to wait until the second episode of book 4 comes out so I can write more of Korra's time with Katara. I want it to seem authentic enough, so this is all you guys will receive for now, get a taste of Korra and Twilight's inner struggles. Hope it came out alright.**

**See you next friday! God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	16. The Return of Tirek

**The Return of Tirek**

He never liked traveling at night, but this was the fastest way to get home. A young unicorn with a brown coat, white mane and tail, and three pixel orbs as his cutie mark rested on his flank. His horn glowed with a bluish aura, levitating a barrel of oranges. The area grew darker as he walked pass an alleyway, soft pale fog surrounded the place. All that was heard was the soft galloping of his hooves…and rattling.

The unicorn turned around, his heart beating in fear, until he saw an empty can roll out from a pile of boxes near the garbage cans. He sighed in relief and continued on his way…only to be stopped by a mysterious cloaked figure. The figure's face was completely covered by a dark hood, and his breath could be seen.

"Very sorry. You came out of nowhere." The pony said kindly. He figured this was simply a lost old stallion. His heart raced as the figure spoke in a slow, calm but also somewhat scary voice.

"Is he friend of is he foe, the pony wonders…"

The unicorn looked at him in confusion.

"I can assure you, I am no friend…"

The unicorn caught a glimpse of the lower part of his face, seeing his dark red skin, brushy beard and apparently had human arms and hands, only unlike the humans he was now used to seeing, this stranger had four fingers instead of five. Suddenly, the unicorn felt something strange, his horn's magical aura began to fade away, its sparkling magical essence literally lifting away from his horn. The pony felt as if something was being ripped away from his inside. His eyes widened, his pupils shrunk as his magic was slowly leaving his body. His eyes began to turn pale, his cutie mark fading.

"And I will take what should have been mine long ago."

The stranger had his mouth open as the magic began entering his mouth. The unicorn felt weak, powerless. The oranges he was levitating fell to the floor and he collapsed. His eyes were pale, almost white and his cutie mark was completely gone. The stranger in the cloak suddenly grew a few inches in size, his body briefly glowing orange as he did. The weak unicorn saw the stranger smile wickedly, his sinister yellow eyes glowing as his sinister laughter echoed in the alleyway.

"Who..who are you?" the poor pony asked.

"I am your worst nightmare come true…I am Lord Tirek."

Once again, Korra woke up in the middle of the night screaming. However, unlike her previous nightmares, this one was nothing like the others. She had never had a dream like this before…

Or was it even a dream?

(~)

Things were peaceful at Air Temple Island. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were with Jinora, training the airbenders while Meelo and Ikki instructed a few younger airbenders. It's been six months since Korra had gone, and even Twilight was away for a long time.

"Put your backs into it!" Meelo commanded, once again trying his hardest to behave like a real commander.

Inside, the dinning hall to be precise, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were sweeping the place and cleaning the tables with cloths. Sweetie Belle swiped with her broom, and was surprised to see a pair of feet. The pony slightly lowered her ears as she look up, seeing the tall combustion woman. P'Li had been living at Air Temple Island for the past few days. She smiled at the filly.

"Want some help?"

The three ponies looked at one another unsurely, they did not exactly hate her, but they still didn't entirely feel all that comfortable with her just yet. Apple Bloom was the first to respond, "Uh, no thanks. We're good."

Sweetie and Scootaloo nodded their heads for emphasis, grinning nervously as they did. P'Li lowered her shoulders sadly, she should have known that they wouldn't be comfortable around her after just a few days.

"Oh…okay."

Suddenly, a loud but happy voice was heard when Rainbow Dash's head stuck out of the window. "Hey, guys! Tenzin's gonna make an announcement! Come on outside!" her head zipped out of the window and the crusaders all eagerly ran outside to hear what Tenzin had to say. P'Li hesitantly followed.

Once outside, the airbenders and ponies all chatted happily amongst themselves, until they saw P'Li. The woman looked at them all with a look of worry and fear as they all looked at her with disapproving glares. She might as well have been heading into a wolf pack covered in meat sauce. While they knew that the Alicorns, and even Korra, had given her a second chance, they were still unsure if she could be fully trusted. She sure didn't seem to be trying to harm anyone, but they preferred to be safe than sorry. The woman didn't move from where she stood, the looks she received from the airbenders made her palms sweat. She spotted the hyperactive anthro pink pony, waving happily at her direction.

"P'Li! Over here!"

The woman smiled, at least someone was being nice to her. As she approached the pony and the rest of the Mane Six, minus Twilight who was still away at the Crystal Empire, she could hear the airbenders whispering amongst themselves, glaring at her as she passed. Not long ago, P'Li wouldn't think twice about blowing them out of the sky with her combustion attacks, but that was before, when her mind was not in the right place, now the idea of blowing them away just seemed wrong and unnecessary. They had every right to be mad at her, who was she to believe she knew better than they did? Once she reached Pinkie and the rest of the ponies, she sighed sadly.

"Did every airbender on the island show up?" she asked sadly, only to have Fluttershy placed a kind hand on her shoulder. Their attention turned to Tenzin, along with his daughter Jinora.

"Hello, everyone. I am sure you're all wondering why I asked you all to come here. Well, I have some news that I believe you all should hear." however, his expression was far less than happy or thrilled, "I have recently received word from the South Pole, and it would appear that Princess Korra…won't be returning tomorrow as planed."

The airbenders and ponies all gasped in shock and worry, chattering amongst one another, asking what could have delayed her stay.

"Why isn't she coming?"

"You think she's gotten worse?"

"Did something happen?"

"When will she be back then?"

Tenzin rose his hand to silence them. "I do not know exactly when Korra will return. But in the mean time, we shall keep our promise and keep things in order until she comes back. I miss her as much as you all do, but we must remain strong for her. After all, we wouldn't even be here is it wasn't for her. She will get through this."

The news only made P'Li feel even worse. She was a part of the group that tried to take Korra out. She may not have been there for when she was poisoned, but that didn't make her any less guilty for trying to kill her. Her heart raced and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment when, once again, all angry eyes fell on her. She knew what they were all thinking: If it weren't for her anarchist group, Korra would have been back by now. The woman covered her face with her hand, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

(~)

Rainbow Dash petted the head of a sky bison while P'Li raked the hay for the large creatures to eat. She basically took every shore at the temple in hopes of clearing out her name. As she worked, she sighed sadly, "Uh, I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" she asked the ponies, who were all caring for the bisons.

"Well, you and the Red Lotus were pretty bad with Korra." Fluttershy pointed out as she fed a baby bison.

"No kidding." said Rainbow Dash, "We weren't the ones being poisoned, and yet we could feel that stuff stinging from inside of her! It aint no picnic!. And let's not forget that your ex-boyfriend clipped both hers and Twilight's wings, rending them nearly completely powerless. Ow!"

The pegasus pony received a good whack on the head by Rarity, "Rainbow Dash, she already feels bad enough, she doesn't need you bringing it up again."

Rainbow rubbed her head, still feeling the sting of the slap, "Sorry, but it's true."

"No, she's right." said P'Li, "If the Red Lotus hadn't done anything, Korra would still be here. I still can't believe that after everything I've done she was willing to give me a second chance."

Pinkie Pie said, "And especially after you tried to eliminate all of the airbenders back at the air temple with your combustion blasts." Leave it to Pinkie Pie to add even more salt to the wound.

Rarity smiled sympathetically, "Oh, darling you have us. And we too have forgiven you for your past…*ahem*, boo, boos." her eyes shifted to Rainbow Dash, glaring at her. The pegasus crossed her arms and groaned.

"Yeah. But I'm still pretty ticked Korra hasn't come back yet. I get she's upset and all, but is being away from all of us really going to help? And what about Twilight? I haven't heard a word from her since she went to visit Cadance."

"Sometimes a little time alone is what one needs." said Applejack.

"Oh yeah? What ever happened to 'friends are always there'? or 'we'll stick together through the hard times'? Just because they're upset it doesn't mean they have to go through this alone. I get they need some space, but too much space isn't right either."

The girls had to agree that Rainbow Dash did make a good point. They knew that Korra and Twilight both having some time to themselves was what they needed for a while, but did they plan on handling this whole thing on their own? Just because they didn't think their closest friends would understand?

Suddenly, Bolin came rushing towards the group, "Guys! Mako called! We've got to get to the police station!"

(~)

The Mane Six, even P'Li included arrived at Headquarters, entering the interrogation room, where they stood before a two way mirror, looking at Lin and Mako interrogating a male unicorn with a brown coat and white mane and tail. The ponies arrived to see Asami and Flash standing outside before the window, listening through the intercom what they were saying.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Last night, a pony was attacked." said Flash Sentry, "Listen."

Lin spoke to the stallion, who's eyes were pale in color and had bangs under his eyes. "Okay, just explain to us exactly what happened."

"I…I was heading home when, when I saw this stranger standing before me. Next thing I knew…my magic was gone. And so was my cutie mark."

The others on the other side gasped in shock. His magic was taken away? And his cutie mark was gone? As they got a better view of the pony sitting on the chair, they indeed noticed that his flank was completely blank.

"Did he say anything to you?" Mako asked.

"He said; 'he will take what should have been his'"

"What did he look like?" Lin asked.

"He, he looked like he had hooves…and hands. I don't remember much after he took my magic, but I also noticed his skin was red."

This made Mako and Lin even more curious. A creature with hooves…and hands? How was that even possible?

The unicorn could no longer sit up and he fell down from the chair, nearly passing out. Mako assisted the poor creature and placed him on top of the table. "He's even weaker than when he first came in." said the firebender, noticing the unicorn's pale blue eyes, "He needs medical care."

"I'll make sure he gets it." Lin said, "Right now, I need you to figure out what is going on."

Mako nodded and exited the room, seeing his friends…and P'Li.

"How could someone, or something possibly take away magic.?" Asami asked.

"I'm not sure." Mako responded honestly, "But I think I know where we can find out. Come on, Flash."

The two boys headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Bolin asked.

"To see our bosses."

(~)

The large doors of the throne room opened as Mako and Flash Sentry entered the grand room where the three alicorns Equestria all ponies maintain their pony forms, and only gain anthro when in the human world. The boys kneeled before them.

"Your majesties," Mako spoke first, "I apologize for the inconvenience, but we have come with disturbing news."

"I am well aware of it." said Leilani, catching the two boys off guard. "Come with us. We have something very important to show you."

"Where's Princess Twilight?" Flash asked with concern.

"We tried to contact her, but she would not respond. So, we need you to give her this information."

The alicorns led the two boys into the royal library, where Luna levitated a book from a shelf and placed it on a table for the others to see. The book was brown in color, decorated with golden edges and the image of a golden colored unicorn was imprinted on the cover. The sun princess approached the book, her expression was stern and even…angry, which was very unlike her usual self.

"The story we are about to tell you is one we have long avoided." said Celestia in a very serious, and sad tone, "A memory that still brings pain to our hearts, even to this day."

The firebender and pegasus pony looked at the princess with sympathy and sadness. Just what happened in the past to make her seem so broken and hurt inside? Apparently, Twilight and Korra were not the only ones who had been through a terrible experience they wish they could forget, but seemingly can't for some reason. As Celestia opened the book, showing illustrations of two strange looking creatures. One had the upper body of a muscular man with horns sticking out of its head, and a horse-like lower torso, while the second looked more like a humanoid monkey bat with a lion's tail. The two boys looked at the illustrations as Leilani narrated,

"This story is of Tirek. He was a creature from a distant land. He and his brother Scorpan one day came to Equestria, intent on stealing the magic of our home. However, Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard." as she flipped the page, Flash pointed with his hoof at an image on the page.

"Hey, isn't that Starswirl the Bearded?"

"Indeed. He and Scorpan were the best of friends. It was his friendship that truly made Scorpan realize the error of his ways. He urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted me and White of Tirek's intentions. But sadly, Tirek had already managed to achieve most of the magic in Equestria, increasing his power and strength. White and I fought hard against him, but he eventually managed to overpower us, threatening to hurt our daughters."

The queen took a brief silence before she continued. This next memory was one that remained with her for the remainder of her long life.

"White fought valiantly, but he couldn't bare to allow Celestia and Luna to parish in the hands of Tirek. He made the ultimate sacrifice…He willingly rid himself of his magic in return for our children. Tirek kept his end of the bargain, but White was now powerless. I tried to help him, but he demanded I take the girls somewhere safe….that was the last time we ever saw him."

The two princesses hung their heads in sadness, their ears lowering as silent tears rolled down from their eyes. This was truly a heartbreaking story. Tirek had been the one to take White away from them. Without his magic, White was powerless and could not fight. Believe it or not, they could all relate. Even though Korra and Twilight did not die, if they had it still would have been a traumatizing moment for them. The girls were lucky, but White…

"Once the girls were safe, the loss of my husband was too much for me. But then I remembered, he would never have wanted me to give up. He would have wanted me to keep going. And so I did. With the love I had for my family, and the love I received from my subjects, I found the magic within me to defeat Tirek. Stripping him of his magic which then returned to their rightful owners. Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes."

Leilani closed the book and the two males looked at the closed book in complete shock. "But it appears he has found a way to escape." Celestia stated.

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates." said Luna. Cerberus was the three headed guard dog who kept a watchful eye on Tirek, but now it was clear that the evil creature had managed to escape his prison and was on the move.

"But that was a long time ago." said Flash, "Why is he just now starting to steal magic?"

Leilani walked towards an open window, looking out at the castle garden. "His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers."

"But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still." Luna said with a stern look on her face.

"Then how do we stop him?" Flash asked, "We have to contact Korra at the South Pole and Twilight at the Crystal Empire."

Suddenly, the alicorns looked at the young stallion with matching looks of confusion. "What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Twilight send us a letter saying she was staying with Cadance and Shinning Armor."

This news only confused the alicorns even more, "We had recently spoken with Cadance and Twilight's not there." Luna said and Flash and Mako looked at oner another, sharing expressions of complete shock and confusion.

Twilight Sparkle…lied to everyone.?

"But, if she's not at the Crystal Empire, then where is she?" Mako asked, already starting to grow worried about his friend's whereabouts. Flash was slowly growing anxious as well, but tried his best to maintain his composure as he took in deep breaths.

"Okay, calm down, calm down, I'm sure the girls can locate her via the Elements. I know Twilight, there's no way she could have gotten that far."

"We have to find her and warn the others about this Tirek guy." Mako stated.

"But even with the girls, their Elements are useless without Korra, who's still at the south pole and can't walk."

"Flash is right, Mako." said the alicorn queen, "So, I'm afraid we've had to call in another to stop Tirek. One who will be able to sense when he will strike next…."

The name that came out of her mouth shocked them all.

"..Discord."

(~)

"Are you crazy?! You call on Discord?! Of all people?! I mean, you're seriously going to trust him on this?! What is wrong with you?!"

Once Mako stopped his angry ranting, his friends; the Ponies, Asami and Bolin, even Spike, all looked at him with arched eyebrows and Rarity was failing her nails, not even paying attention. Asami asked the question, "Are you done?"

Mako had his hands half clenched and was taking slow deep breaths before hanging his head and slumping his posture in surrender.

"Yeah."

"They can't be serious." said Applejack, "You sure we're talking about _Discord_ Discord?"

"Unless she was referring to another spirit of chaos with the habit of being an annoying pain in the backside, then yes."

"I don't think it's that big of a surprise." said the kind-hearted Fluttershy, "He can be very helpful." however, the looks her friends gave would have said otherwise. "I mean, he did warn Mako about Harmonic Convergence. Sort of. And he did give some good romantic advice."

Mako had to admit, the pegasus did make a good point, "Well yeah but…Discord? The guy doesn't exactly have a clean record. Sure he helped once but it was a messenger job, this time the alicorns are trusting him with locating some crazy magic stealing bad guy. I'm just saying I wouldn't put all that much faith in him yet."

"I agree with you, bro." said Flash, "But he can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down. Besides, with Twilight and Korra gone he's the only other option we've got right now."

"I still can't believe Twilight would lie like that." Spike said in disappointment, his ears lowering as he looked down at his feet. "It's not like her."

Rarity kneeled down and embraced him in a side hug, "I'm sure wherever she is she's alright."

"Maybe we can try and locate her with the Elements." Rainbow suggested. "I have a feeling she didn't go that far off."

"I agree." Rarity said.

"Then, what else are we suppose to do in the mean time?" Asami asked.

Mako sighed and shook his head downcast, "I don't know."

P'Li bit her bottom lip before shyly raising her hand. "Um, I'm not sure if this will help but…" the woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar looking diamond shaped box. Mako was the first and by far the only one who approached her. His eyes on the chest in her hand.

"Why are you still carrying that?"

"The alicorns trusted me with keeping it safe. This might be a stretch but, maybe there's something in this box that can help."

Rarity arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "What do you mean, darling?"

"I don't know why, but I know this chest contains something important. Maybe it can help defeat Tirek, or maybe…it can help Korra and Twilight with their situation. I know it sounds naive, but I really don't know what else to do. Maybe I'm wrong."

Mako gently took the chest from P'Li, smiling as he did, "No, I think you're on to something, P'Li."

P'Li smiled in return. "Really?"

"The Tree of Harmony gave you girls this chest for a reason, that much I'm sure of. If none of you managed to open it now, maybe now we can."

"How are we going to figure that out?" Asami asked curiously.

"I don't know." Mako said before he began walking away from the rest of the group.

"Where are you going?" his little brother asked.

"Back to Headquarters. Maybe I can find at least something new on this Tirek guy. I'm not on board with fully trusting our 'friend' to find him." her used air quotes when he said the word friend.

"Oh, you're talking about me I presume."

Everyone then looked up, seeing a familiar mix-and-match creature flying towards them, wearing a top hat, scarf and caring a suitcase while holding an umbrella. Once he landed, Applejack crossed her arms in disapproval.

"How'd you guess?"

"My ears were burning." Discord said, his ears literally on fire but he showed no visible signs of pain. He extinguished the flames by splashing his face with a glass of water. Everyone else, minus Fluttershy, looked at the draconiquis with disapproving glares.

"What are you even doing here, Discord?" Rainbow asked, judging by the tone of her voice, she did not like having this 'friend' being here at all.

Even Flash Sentry, though he had only met him once before, looked at him like he had just committed a crime. Which in fact wouldn't have been that big of a surprise right now. "Yeah, shouldn't you be looking for Tirek like the alicorns asked you to do? Or are you just slaking off?"

"Relax, don't get your wings in a bunch Flash Drive, I'll get to that."

"I's Flash Sentry." the anthro pony said dryly.

"Whatever." said the former spirit of chaos as he flipped through the pages of the friendship journal the Mane Six and Team Avatar had kept, while placing some spectacles over his nose. "I was just doing a bit of light reading before I head off on my _extremely_ important mission." he then suddenly changed into a military general's costume and pulled down out of nowhere the famous poster with the Crest of Equestria; which depicted a yin and yang like image of Luna and Celestia around the sun and moon "I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee."

"Big deal." Spike said unimpressed.

"You're right, Spike. It _is_ a big deal." Discord flew on his pipe, which caused a bubble to blow up, trapping the little dragon, floating him up high. The bubble popped and he was immediately caught by a concerned Rainbow Dash.

"Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make _me_ an Alicorn princess."

With a flash of magic, Discord gave himself false pink wings and unicorn horn and wore an exaggerative royal king crown on his head, blowing kisses to an invisible cheering crowed. No seriously, there really was cheering coming from thin air.

"Mmwah! Mmwah!"

"In your dreams!", Rainbow Dash flew up at Discord, slapping the crown right off of his head.

"Oh, I never dream of such things." he said as he made the wings and horn disappear. "Ask Princess Luna."

"Don't you have a creepy magic-stealin' villain to track down?" Applejack asked rather impatiently. A feeling shared by most of the group.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course." Discord then zapped himself and reappeared standing behind his 'buddy' Mako, placing his lion paw on his shoulder, "It's just that I couldn't help but notice that you still haven't yet opened this little chest of yours." he emphasized this fact by just taking the box from Mako's hand and zapping a few feet away from him. The firebender glared at the creature.

"And about your previous theory, I agree. What if what's locked inside is something that could help Korra and Twilight out of this funk their in," he spun the chest on his finger like a basketball, "maybe prove their worth and even bring your little group of friends back together. I know you've all been missing them so much recently. And Mako here, bless his little sole, has been writing sweet love letters to Korra for days on end." he then pinched Mako's checks, while dressed up as a grandmother, "Poor boy, lost and alone without his true love."

Mako grunted in annoyance as he rubbed his cheek and snatched the chest away from Discord.

"Wait a minute! How do _you_ know how he was feeling?!" Pinkie asked accusingly while pointing a finger at Discord, who began to speak in a mocking tone while pretending to be sad.

"Oh, my. Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to? Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?"

Once again, Discord got nothing but disapproving glares from everyone minus Fluttershy. P'Li was honestly neutral since she did not know this creature very well, but could already see why the others did not truest him very much. Seeing that none of them would be amused at all, not like they ever would anyways, Discord got back to business.

"Well in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit." he said as he mounted a purple and blue spotted moped and rode away, magically zapping away from existence.

Applejack shouted, "And good riddance!"

"You said it." said Asami, only to then shriek when Discord'd head suddenly manifested upside-down in front of her, holding the journal. "AH!"

"Oopsie-doopsie, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much? I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages. You really should take a look!" the spirit balanced the book on Asami's head and the heiress took it into her hands, while glaring at Discord. Indeed, some of the pages were bookmarked with various colored ribbons.

Discord then whispered to the pink maned pegasus, "We're still on for tea later, aren't we, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy smiled kindly at her friend, "I wouldn't miss it."

Discord then spoke in singsong as he opened a door that appeared out of nowhere, "Well, I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches…!" he closed the door and disappeared from existence once again. P'Li arched an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"I can see why he bugs you guys." she said.

Applejack face palmed herself, "Tell me about it. Sometimes I think the 'reformed' Discord is more obnoxious than the 'before-he-was-reformed' Discord."

"Indeed." Rarity agreed, holding her nose up in the air.

"But he could be right, couldn't he?" Bolin asked and pointed to the chest Mako was holding, "What if there really _is_ something important in that chest?"

His older brother kept his gaze on the chest. With Twilight and Korra gone, there was no one else to turn to in this case. So, if they were not here, it was time to take matters into their owns hands…and hooves…and claws.

"There's only one way to find out."

(~)

And so, the group of friends headed to the only other place where they knew they could have a better chance of uncovering the mystery of the chest.

The Castle of the Two sisters.

Mako was the first to enter as the others followed. The old library was still as grey looking as ever, spider copper webs decorated the ceilings and doors, but ever since the Ponies had visited the place the castle was a bit more clean than it was before, but that still didn't remove all of the insects within. At least it was cleaner than Wan Shi Tong's library with the lack of vines. It didn't take long for the Mane Six, Spike, Team Avatar, Flash and even P'Li to begin flipping though the pages of any book they could find. Only an hour passed and so far, no one could find anything in any of the books they were reading. Mako sighed impatiently after closing another book, once again having no luck in his search. He turned to the others with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Anything?"

Everyone gave the firebender looks of regret and apology, all sharing various 'no' answers. Mako then began flipping through the pages of another book, "There must be _something_ in this library that can help us figure out how to open it. The answer's in one of these books. I just know it." he placed the book aside and looked around looking for another he had yet to read. His eyes landed on one book in particular.

The Journal.

As much as Discord annoyed him, he supposed it didn't hurt to at least check out the pages he had marked. Mako began on the first page he found, which was a friendship letter that Rarity had written from when she took that trip to Manehatthen. Mako read the story, even though he had already heard of it before, it was still a very touching message none the less. He continued with the next story which was of Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, his detective instills kicked in

(~)

**So, curious to know what they find, well it may be obvious, however a certain Avatar is about to uncover something as well. The rest of Korra's recovery will be incorporated.**

**Now before you all believe I'm going to pull something that 'magically' makes Korra's (and maybe even Twilight's" PTSD disappear, let me clear something out.**

**I want to stay true to the show, however I want to add my own spin on this. I hope this will not make you give up on the story. I really try the best I could with this, and I really hope you guys will like it.**

**Just to let you know, what I will write in the next chapter is completely, and utterly, from my heart. Anyone out there with depression, anxiety or PTSD, I want you to know that while I may not have experienced things like that, that doesn't mean I am not aware of how hard it must be. Granted, I can't say I understand entirely, but to be honest, I REFUSE to believe that those things will never be resolved. Maybe they won't go away in a week or two, and yes they may take years, but my question to you is: are you going to allow yourself to suffer for the rest of your days, or are you going to do something about it? People should NEVER give up. Just because something's hard it doesn't mean they are not worth fighting for. In fact, that's the reason you SHOULD keep on going.**

**There is SO MUCH MORE to life than suffering. Just take a good look round you and you will see.**

**May God bless you and, while I am no Bryke, I hope something from the next chapter will at least motivate some folks and brighten up their day. That's really what I always want. For people to be happy, even the ones I don't know. It breaks my heart to see people upset when there are so many things to be happy about. I've been taking care of a little stray cat recently, a poor little creature alone and now she comes when I call her and purrs on my leg. Even my dog enjoys her company. Seeing that little kitty alive and well is enough to bring a smile to my face. **

**You see? Anyone can find the light in the dark. LIke Iroh said; Keep going down the tunnel and you will find the light."**

**God bless and until next time. **


	17. Finding the Truth

_*(~)*_

_**Psalm 34:17-18 ~ **_

_The Lord hears his people when they call to him for help. He rescues them from all their troubles. The Lord is close to the brokenhearted; he rescues those whose spirits are crushed._

_*(~)*_

**Finding the Truth.**

In Katara's healing hut, Korra dejectedly stared down the parallel bars while Katara sat on a chair, sipping tea to her right, Naga plopped down at the end of the bars. The elderly woman lowered her cup, "Whenever you're ready."

Korra sighed hopelessly, "What's the point? We've been at this for almost six months, and I can still barely take a couple of steps without collapsing!"

"I know you're frustrated, but-"

At that very moment, Korra's patience had finally reached it's boiling point. She turned her head to the old woman, her eyes flaring and her voice rising.

**"Of course I'm frustrated! A crazy man poisoned me, I burned my best friend, I barely survived and according to everyone else I should be okay by now but I'm not! I can't dress myself, or cook for myself, o-or do anything for myself! And this whole time, my friends have been off helping the world, living their lives while I'm stuck with you, and you can't even heal me!"**

Katara simply stood there saying nothing, she only looked at Korra with a blank expression. Korra's flash of anger broke, and she realized what she had said. She quickly turning away from Katara's as she buried her face in her hand in shame and regret.

"That came out wrong."

Katara set down her teacup and stood up, walking over to Korra. "It's, all right, let you anger and frustration flow like water."

Korra didn't even look at Katara, keeping her face buried into her hands. "I am trying to understand why this happened to me. Nothing makes any sense!" the Avatar leaned back on her chair, her eyes were pale blue, lacking in any shine or glow. Not even the captivating rainbow colors danced in them. She looked so…lifeless. "I'm tired, Katara. I'm so tired."

Katara kneeled in front of Korra, looking into her pale eyes. "Korra, I know you feel alone right now. But you're not the first Avatar who's had to overcome great suffering. Can you imagine how much pain Aang felt when he found out that his entire culture was taken from him?"

The young woman's eyes fell on her lap. She had heard stories about how the air nation was destroyed by the Fire Nation. She never really took the time to think about how Aang felt when that happened. "That ... must have been so awful."

"But he never let it destroy his spirit." hearing these words, Korra looked up at Katara as she continued, "He chose to find meaning in his suffering, and eventually ... found peace."

"And ... what am I going to find if I get through this?"

"I don't know. But won't it be interesting to find out?"

The elderly woman held Korra's hand tightly as she began to sing softly with a kind and warm voice. She sang a song that reminded her of her own past, her failures and achievements, and she hoped it would encourage Korra as well.

(When you Believe, from The Prince of Egypt.)

_Many nights you prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could._

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Having been inspired by Katara's melody, Korra decided to try again. With closed eyes, her hands grasped the bars for support as Katara stood next to her and Naga sat up at the bars' end. Her head perking up as Korra made an effort to move.

"Close your eyes. Visualize yourself walking over to Naga. Can you see it?"

Korra struggled to stay upright, but she kept her eyes closed as she responded. "Yes."

"Now... take that first step."

Korra braced herself against the pain, then, slowly, she inched her right foot forward, placing it on the ground in front of her. She took another step, then another, and then another. As she took her sixth step, she inadvertently took her hand off one of the bars, and she stumbled. Fighting to stay on her feet, she forced herself back upright, taking the final few steps and stumbling over to Naga, in triumphant. She smiled, relieved as she embraced her beloved polar bear dog, who nuzzled her head against her back. Korra couldn't believe it. She did it, she got herself to walk. But once she stepped away from Naga, trying her best to stay up for a few more moments, something happened.

The memory of Twilight's Sparkle's screams of pain from when Korra had burned her.

Suddenly, Korra felt a pain in her heart which was immediately transferred to her legs. They felt as if they had never stood up on their own and she collapsed. Korra couldn't believe it, she had felt her strength again, and now it was gone. Just like that. It was almost as if the very guilt of her past had cast a spell on her lower body, enabling to her to stand up or feel her legs at all. Naga whimpered and Korra buried her face into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No…no."

Katara kneeled beside her, "You did wonderfully. Try and get up again."

"I can't."

"Korra-"

Korra looked up at her. "No, I really can't! It's not just my legs, Katara."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't even levitate anything anymore. I can't make any magic at all, it's been that way for weeks now. I never told you before because I was ashamed. I don't know what else to do. I can't bend, I can't walk or fly or do magic I…I can't do anything."

The Avatar buried her face into her arms once again, not even bothering to get up at all. What was the point anyway? It was pretty clear that she may not ever get better. But Katara was never one to give up hope. The woman walked towards the stand where the lamp stood and opened up a drawer. Korra rose up her head when she saw Katara place a wooden box before her.

"Here."

"What's that?"

"Something from your past. I've kept them safe for when you were ready. And I believe you are ready now."

"How is this box suppose to help me walk?"

"It may or it may not. But why don't you find out for yourself?"

Korra looked at the object in curiosity. Why would Katara give her an old wooden box anyway? And just what did it contain that could help her with what she was going through.

(~)

The unicorn pony landed onto the ground with a thumb, his eyes were now pale and lacking in color and his cutie mark was gone. Tirek had taken yet another victim in his clutches. His body emitted a frightening yellow glow as dark lightning surrounded his body which grew more in size, the magic taking its toll on his body. He missed this feeling. The feeling of power. He wanted more. He needed more. Lucky for him, he spotted yet another unicorn pony at the very end of an alleyway. It was grey with a black mane and tail with what appeared to be a tornado cutie mark and its horn was abnormally colored blue with stripes. The horn emitted a magical aura as he was closing a box. Tirek slowly approached the pony, reaching out his red colored hands to his neck, until…

"Tirek, I presume?"

The unicorn's head turned around to face the dark master, only to turn into the face of Discord himself. Tirek lowered his defenses and immediately recognized the creature.

"Discord. You're free?"

"As a bird." Discord turned into a bird version of himself to emphasize the phrase.

Tirek bowed in respect, "I commend you on your escape."

Discord returned to his normal form and looked at Tirek in a disapproving manner, "I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." with a snap of his fingers Tirek suddenly felt something heavy on his wrists. The spirit of chaos had chained his shackles together once more. The dark lord tried to break free but to no avail. At the top of his head stood a pair of little horns, and from them appeared a red/yellow spear with black lightning as he unleashed a ray at Discord. His face literarily 'split' apart before reconnecting again, dodging the attack.

"Oh, I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself."

Discord was now wearing a police officer's unicorn while twirling a baton. "Oh, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for my friends." he leaned in closer to Tirek and whispered, "Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy." he squealed and Tirek looked at him with a confused and surprised expression.

"Fluttershy? You're not saying you're friends with _ponies_?"

A large colorful birthday cake appeared out of nowhere and Discord jumped out shouting; "Surprise!"

Some of the frosting landed on Tirek, who wiped it out of his robe. "I _am_ surprised that someone with your intellect does not see this 'friendship' is but a new form of imprisonment." he showed him the shackles to emphasize his point. "Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in their good graces."

Discord now had a halo while playing the hard. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly threw the harp away, but forgot to remove the halo. "I have done nothing of the sort!" once he remembered the halo, he shoed it away with his chicken hand.

"Oh, please, I've seen this before. But he was always weak minded." Tirek knew that he could not gain all of the magic in Equestria alone. He needed someone to help him speed up the process before those princesses got to him first. And who better than the lord and master of chaos himself? Tirek placed his plan in motion, motivating Discord to join his side.

"You are Discord, you are legend, you cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother! Help me to grow strong, and be rewarded with something far greater than _friendship_." His eyes glowed yellow as he said; _"Freedom_."

Discord was taken a back by this. Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel as free as he once did ever since he became friends with the ponies. Well, more so with Fluttershy. He knew he had to keep his powers to a minimum and to not let his dark urges overpower him. The idea of returning to his old ways was tempting.

_Very _tempting.

"Once I've stripped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down. Who better to do so than the master of chaos himself? Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. Unless, of course, 'pony errand boy' is the role you've always wanted to play in this world."

As Discord pondered, a desk drawer with a lamp of himself and a picture of him and Fluttershy floated beside him. He thought about Tirek's offer, but to be honest, he did not need to think for very long.

He already knew what to answer him.

(~)

While everyone else was looking in different books, Mako's nose was deep in the journal. He read every story that the Mane Six wrote very carefully, analyzing them and discovering some surprising discoveries. A smile appeared on his face once he was now one hundred percent sure he had found exactly what they may have been looking for.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!"

"What you find there, bro?" Bolin asked as he and the others approached Mako.

"I've been reading this journal, and there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked." placing the book on the desk, he scanned his index finger over the page that was marked with an orange colored ribbon. "Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

The country pony replayed the memory in her mind. The Flim Flam brothers had managed to trick the townsfolk of Ponyville into believing a tonic they made could cure Granny Smith's back and make her young again. But Applejack knew the truth, and even thought she knew it was going to hurt some ponies' feelings, the truth needed to be said.

"And in that moment, I knew I had to be honest. I just knew it. But what's that got to do with openin' the chest?"

Much to the surprise of many, Mako maintained a smile on his face as he continued to explain his theory. His amber eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke. A certain sparkle they always saw in the eyes of their beloved Avatar friend.

"As I read these stories, I've found out that they all followed a similar pattern. Each of you ponies had to face a situation where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent wasn't easy." Mako flipped the page, landing on one with a yellow ribbon bookmark. "Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home."

Fluttershy's expression shifted to one of sadness and regret as she recalled the moment in time. "Oh, the looks on their poor little faces!" It truly was hard for her. All she wanted to do was be kind to them. But by being too kind, she was preventing them from getting back home. She needed to be firm and do what was right, even if it was hard. Her expression then softened and she smiled, "But I knew that, as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do."

Mako flipped the page, landing on the unicorn's story. "Rarity, even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at Fashion Week in Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit."

"I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me!"

Mako landed on Rainbow's page. "Rainbow Dash, you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends."

"Sure! But being loyal to my friends was way–"

Pinkie Pie came up and interrupted saying; "Ooh, my turn, my turn!"

Mako landed on Pinkie's page, "Pinkie Pie, you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she placed a hoof around Pinkie Pie. "Best party I've ever had."

Mako then landed on one last page, one that was marked in a cyan colored ribbon. This story was the very last entry. "And when Korra showed Raiko that spirits and humans could learn to live together by working on a compromise. She got that bracelet afterwords as a thank you gift."

Rarity smiled at her friends, "It's clear we've all had our moments to shine, Mako, but I'm with Applejack. What does any of this have to do with the opening of the chest?"

"More than you know. All of you had tough choices to make. But when you made the right one and embraced your element, it helped somebody else make the right choice too. Each of you received something from the one who's life you helped change. Rarity got a spool from Coco, Rainbow Dash received a Wonderbolts pin from Spitfire, Pinkie Pie received that rubber chicken from Cheese Sandwhich, Fluttershy got a flower from the Breezies and Applejack got a bit from Silver Shill."

Bolin tapped his chin in throughout, "That's great and all but, how is that anything to go on?"

"If there is anything I learned about magic is that it doesn't always happen just by chance. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe, just maybe, there's something special about those objects that could lead us to the location of the keys."

"That's kind a pretty big _if_, Mako." said Asami, "But I guess it could be possible."

"I'm sure it is. The chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony, which is connected to the Elements, which are connected to all of you and Korra is technically the original embodiment of the Elements you share. After everything that's happened to you girls in the past, it wouldn't make sense for there not to be a connection. I hate to admit it, but maybe Discord was trying to be a good friend after all."

(~)

Korra continued looking through the box of items. All she could find were silly drawings made from a child and some mold sculptures she had made when she was little. The Avatar simply groaned and buried her face into her hands. Naga whimpered sadly.

"I don't get why Katara gave me this junk? It's nothing but a buck of clay sculptures and silly little doodles. And not the best I've seen." Naga whimpered once again. "Hey, I was five, art was never really my strong suit. I'm not an artist like-" as she placed the papers back into the box, she noticed something about one of the drawings. In one paper, it almost looked like the top part of a triangle, and another was drawn on another scrubbily paper, only upside-down, and it seemed like there was a smaller triangle shape inside.

"-like…Rarity?"

The young Avatar placed the two pieces of paper together, matching the triangle shapes...what she got startled her. The so called 'drawings' were actually a whole bunch of things drawn over one another. "Naga, I need a pen." she said. The beast took the pen from Korra's nightstand and placed it in her hand. She began tracing over the images she saw, as she looked closer she could see shapes. It was like a game of 'find it'. Among the wobbly lines and random objects drawn in, Korra squinted her eyes…then, as if by magic, the image became clear…Three diamonds.

It was Rarity's cutie mark!

The Avatar began searching for more papers, finding anything that made them match, she would sometimes place the papers upside-down or sideways over or under another piece of paper, finding lines that connected each and every single one together.

The next result, she saw butterflies, which reminded her of Fluttershy. She tried again, this time finding the images of both an Apple and a ballon. Again, she saw a cloud with a lightning bolt, and in another try, she got a six inch star…along with the image of a sun and moon.

With each new find, Korra's heart raced and her mind was working overtime, completely overshadowing her memories of Zaheer and her traumatic experience. She could not believe what she was finding, was this a coincidence? Was this all in her head as well?

Then, she noticed the clayed model she had made all those years ago. It almost looked like…a tree. Korra looked down on it as her mind once again worked hard in finding a match for the silhouette.

Then, it came. She could see the crystal branches sparkling.

The Avatar gasped and threw the object which landed on the floor. Korra's head was pounding, this could not be a coincidence, she knew that now. However, there was one last thing in the box…a journal.

She arched an eyebrow in curiosity. She never kept a journal before. With a shaking hand, she reached for it and flipped through the pages. The handwriting was neat and clean, which reminded her of her kind-hearted waterbending master. Her blue eyes scanned the pages as she read the words out loud;

"It's only been a couple of weeks since Korra came into out custody. She's such a strong and spirited little one, I can't help but see Aang inside of her. She's clearly his reincarnation, I have no doubt. However, when I look into her eyes, I see something else…something I used to see in Aang's eyes too, only with Korra it seems…stronger somehow. I don't know what's going to happen but I have a very firm belief that Korra is going to change the world in ways even I can't imagine. I know it sounds crazy, but this child somehow brings out the dreamer in me."

Korra flipped through the pages once more, landing on a page which Katara wrote about a year latter.

"Ever since Korra arrived she had told me about these dreams she's been having. Dreams of rainbows and sparkling flowers. At first I believed they were just typical little girl dreams, but I knew Korra was not the kind of girl who liked that kind of girly stuff. Every day she would enthusiastically tell me about the dreams, different each time but still similar. The first night, she dreamt of something she described as, a sonic boom creating….a rainbow."

Korra's eyes widened as the memory of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom replayed in her mind. She gasped in shock but continued to read. Her heart pounding once more.

"Next, she said she dreamed of a castle high on the side of a mountain, with a waterfall streaming down and the roofs were decorated with gold, and a creature with wings as white as snow, soaring through the clouds, rising up along with the sun as well as another singing beautiful at the moon with wings as dark as night."

Korra's eyes widened the more she read.

"She began drawing her dreams on paper, however art doesn't appear to be her special skill. The Order did not believe this was healthy for her, saying she was focusing more on these fantasies than her training. I thought it was harmless fun and she needed to behave like a normal kid…but they did not listen to me. One night, Korra woke up screaming, her eyes wide in fear and sweat streaming down her brows. I held her in my arms as she sobbed and told me what had frightened her. She described seeing a large dark creature with…with long, thin, black tentacles and red markings."

The memory of Vaatu and Unalaq fusing together replayed in her mind. How was any of this possible?

"But the strangest thing was that, near her bed, I found a feather. Tan in color just like her skin. To this day, I never knew how it got there. Ever since, Korra had decided to focus solely on her Avatar training. Eventually the dreams stopped, and in time she had begun to forget she ever had them. I still keep her drawings in this box in hopes one day she can remember that while she may be the Avatar, she is still that same happy, spirited little child I saw when she first walked though the door. To some she might be just the Avatar, but to me…she is a gift."

A single tear escaped her eye and she flipped through the pages again, reaching the last page of the journal.

"Korra is seventeen now, it feels like only yesterday she was this little girl who I held in my arms. Even though she is not my child, I still see her that way. I am ashamed to have ever said she was Aang. Granted, they share so many similarities, but I never should have compared them to begin with. They may be connected, but Korra is her own person. She is so enthusiastic and full of life, she makes me forget of my sorrows. She has been a wonder to have in my life and now the time has come for her to leave. I know I will miss her, but one of the many things I have learned in my lifetime, **is that in order to grow, there are some things you need to let go. **I pray Korra will find her own path as the Avatar. Even after all of this time, I still believe she is destined to make a change in one's life, just as she did for me. I believe that is her purpose. There may always be darkness in the world, but because of that there will always be light. And Korra is filled with it.

For now, I will keep this journal in this box of her memories, hopefully some light from her past will one day help her overcome any future darkness she will encounter. I could tell her all of this upfront, but over the years I found it easier for me to write things down rather than just say them. She will know all of this when the time is right. Of this I am sure.

I wish for my little_ princess_ nothing but the best of luck."

On the very last page of the book, Korra's eyes winded once more…tapped on the back corner, was a tan colored feather. Korra removed it from the book and looked at it. As the light from the sun entered her room, it hit the feather, emitting a rainbow-like glow…the same glow Korra has seen hundreds of times.

The Rainbow.

Everything she had just discovered dawned on her like a tidal wave. Suddenly, Korra gasped, and without even realizing it, her eyes began to glow white.

She saw her past, her young self happily informing Katara about her latest dream, her drawing them on the floor, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated. A White Lotus sentry removed the paper and crayons and told Korra she had to train, not draw. Then, the night when she had the nightmare, she screamed so loud it sounded like a Banshee. Then, her back briefly glowed, but Korra never knew about it. Katara rushed into the room and embraced the weeping child…as the feather landed on the floor. She saw herself training with her bending masters, while Katara placed her drawings and such into the box, tucking it away as the memory of what was inside it eventually faded from Korra's memory.

She saw images of the Mane Six's cutie marks, even Celestia and Luna's, The Tree of Harmony itself, Raava, Wan, the Mane Six first gaining the Elements of Harmony, when they arrived in Republic City, when she and they bonded upon first glance, her gaining the Elements of Harmony, her becoming the seventh, her times in Equestria, her bonds with Mako, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, his children, even Lin. Loosing Raava, gaining wings, uniting two worlds, learning from her mistakes, promising to help Twilight find her purpose, Zaheer poisoning her, Leilani guiding her to fight the poison itself, Twilight's Sparkle's burn, and finally the Air Nation returning.

Her eyes stopped glowing and Korra felt woozy. So woozy she literally fell off of her bed, landing on the floor.

(~)

Back at Air Temple Island, the now anthro ponies placed their objects on the table of the dinning room. They all looked at the objects curiously, the chest was right there beside them, and yet nothing was happening. There wasn't any strange magical rainbow laser light show or anything. Asami arched an eyebrow as she looked down at the objects; a spool with rainbow thread, a pin, a rubber chicken, a flower and a bit. There really wasn't anything special looking about them. Bolin was the first to speak, "Uhhh, shouldn't there be something happening like, I don't know, magical sparkles or rainbows?"

Asami turned to her detective friend, "Maybe your theory was wrong Mako. I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be. They're just... ordinary, everyday objects."

"Looks can be deceiving, Asami." said the firebender, repeating the same words his girlfriend once said.

Pinkie Pie took hold of the rubber chicken and began shaking it like she was strangling someone. "Come on, Boneless! Give us that key!" the chicken squeaked as she shook it with much anger and passion. Mako simply pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think that's going to work, Pinkie."

Boneless squeaked and Mako and Asami ducked in cover when Pinkie threw the toy, which made contact with the chest, and both objects landed on the ground. Due to the lack of magical goings, Mako looked downcast.

"Maybe my idea was far fetched."

But then, Flash's eyes widened, "Uh, you may want to rethink that, buddy."

To everyone's shock and amazement, the chest reverted back to its larger size, having been shrunken down before, and then, Boneless the rubber chicken was levitated upwards, becoming surrounded by a shimmering white glow. The glow then connected with another glow which emitted from one of the keyholes around the chest. Boneless spun around and began to take on a new shape. The rubber toy had disappeared and floating in its place was a key with a curve stem and a head shaped like three balloons similar to Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. The key was suddenly pulled towards the chest and only stopped glowing once it entered a keyhole. The friends all gasped in awe, but smiled once they realized that Mako was correct all along. The rest of the ponies placed their objects on top of the chest and they all began to float up high, surrounded by a magical glow.

Rarity's spool became a key with a head shaped like three overlapping diamond shapes, an angular stem, and a square bit.

The Wonderbolts pin became a key with a cloud-shaped head and a lightning bolt-shaped stem with a jagged bit at the tip.

Applejack's bit turned into a key shaped like an apple with an elongated stem and a leaf at the tip.

Fluttershy's flower became a key shaped like a butterfly, with a pointed tip and loop at the end of its stem.

Each key was colored on pure sterling gold. The keys each were placed inside various keyholes, and once they were all in place, the glow disappeared. P'Li was at a loss for words. She had never seen anything so…amazing before.

"Incredible."

Even Asami was speechless, "I can't believe it. You were right after all Mako. You really do know a lot about magic."

Mako smiled cockily as he crossed his arms, "Well, I am dating a half-alicorn princess after all."

But then, Flash caught their attention, his voice sounding worried and confused, "Wait you guys, there's still two keys missing." indeed, only two keyholes remained empty. "Mako, did you bring the bracelet?"

The firebender took the silver bracelet from his pocket, showing it to everyone. "Good thing she forgot to take it with her." he gently placed it on the top of the chest….but nothing happened. There was no glow or anything. The others all looked at each other, silently asking the same question. Why was nothing happening. This bracelet should have been Korra's key of Unity. Mako shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe it needs to be from Korra herself?" Spike suggested.

Mako took the bracelet into his hand, frowning. "Or maybe her bracelet isn't her key after all, which means we really do only have two keys missing."

Fluttershy lowered her ears sadly, "Oh, but I'm sure that if we've gotten our keys, Korra and Twilight have too."

"Let's think for a moment." Rarity began, "When have either one of the two completed a difficult magical task, and in doing so encouraged another to do the same?"

"With Korra there's been so many times in which she changed people's lives," Mako stated, "but I can't recall a specific moment when she did something like that. And if she did, she would have wrote about it in the journal."

Spike tried his best to lift his spirits, "Don't worry, Mako. I'm sure they will get their keys eventually. But first, we've got to figure out where Twilight is."

Applejack placed her knuckle near her china and pondered in thought, "If we know Twilight, it's matter how down she's felling, there aint no way she would want to be _that_ far away from her friends. Come on girls, let's find her"

(~)

Korra slowly sat up, panting and sweating. She saw everything, her past, her present, she saw it all. She saw everything. All she did was sit there, processing it all. The words Katara wrote replayed in her mind; **In order to grow, there are some things you need to let go.**

What precisely did she mean? Did she mean let go of who she used to be? The whole reason why Katara gave her the box was so she could see how she truly was in the past. A pure hearted, innocent child. But even so, Korra had changed so much since then, and yet there was something from her past, from her childhood, that actually served her some good here in the present. And she now knew what it was.

Long before she met the Mane Six, she still had a link to Equestria…and she had forgotten it for so long because she focused more on becoming the Avatar.

She and the Mane Six had been friends even before they met. She had a close connection to Equestria, even before she knew it truly existed. She had the magic within her even back then and didn't even know it. She took the small mirror that was near her desk and looked at her reflection. She was still Korra, but something about her had changed. But, it wasn't a bad change, it felt like a change that was _meant_ to happen, and looking at all of these momentous from her childhood only further clinched this theory.

Was this what Katara meant? Was this what she wanted her to realize?

During the fight with Zaheer she was fighting her powers, she thought it was just her Avatar Spirit, but really it was more than what she was fighting against. She was fighting against herself. Or at least, the _self_ she really was. The self she had become when she accepted the magic of friendship, which was really all she had ever wanted. Even more than being the Avatar. The Avatar was her old self, the alicorn was her new self, the self she had been somewhat repressing while fighting the poison.

After everything she had faced, when she was in doubt, in pain and suffering, her friends were there. They helped her see the truth when she needed it most. She might have been depressed about what happened to her, and while space was needed, maybe she was getting too much of it. Reliving all of those past moments, despite the hardships, she still had her friends. Her blessings. Even Twilight still cared for her after what happened. She forgave her, but Korra had yet to accept her forgiveness.

She even began to remember those colors she would always see; the colors of the Rainbow. The Rainbow that, in a lot of ways, guided her and her friends. Raava once said the Rainbow could guide someone if they truly believed it could. It was like she was truly never alone…even when she was.

Suddenly, as she lifted up her head, she saw someone standing before her. A woman the same age as her, her long brown hair down and her arms were chained standing at the very corner of the room. Her eyes were pale white and glowing. She slowly approached Korra, who looked at her with not a look of total fear, but a look as if this woman was a complete stranger to her, even though she knew exactly who she was.

Korra was looking at a manifestation of herself from when Zaheer had poisoned her. When she entered the Avatar State, nearly dying. And the very image that injured her friend. This manifestation was as embodiment of all she now feared; death, failure, and guilt. But, after reading all Katara had written down on the journal, Korra did not feel entirely threatened when she saw this image. Korra was still afraid, she did not know why this apparition was here or what it wanted. However, she did not move, nor did she make any attempt at approaching Korra at all. Korra remained frozen on the floor, her expression stern. Her eyes shifted to the little feather beside her, seeing the rainbow glow manifesting, which then in return manifested in her own eyes. Korra then opened and closed her fists, creating a flame before diminishing it. The young woman looked at the image of her former self, then at her beloved polar bear dog who stood at the conner side of the room, completely unaware of the Korra doubleganger. With a look of pure determination, Korra used the bed in order to support her upper body and grunted as she struggled to get up. But even so, she knew she could not do this alone. Her mind drifted to her friends, allowing their love, their compassion and their devotion to consume her. To fill her empty heart as she sang softly. She was never alone. No one is alone.

_I thought I did what's right_

_I thought I had the answers_

_I thought I chose the surest road_

_But that road brought me here_

With all of her might, she made herself stand up, her legs wobbled but she continued giving them strength. Closing her eyes, imagining herself reaching out for Naga.

_So I put up a fight_

_And told You how to help me_

_Now just when I have given up_

_The Truth is coming clear_

Korra kept her eyes closed, trying her hardest to imagine herself reaching towards Naga. As she did, she prayed for strength. For guidance to help her right here and now. She allowed the positive memories motivate her. Before, she wanted to walk because she wanted to feel like herself again. Only now, she was getting up because she knew she needed to help Twilight. This wasn't all about her anymore.

_You know better than I_

_You know the way_

_I've let go the need to know why_

_For You know better than I_

As she sang, Korra could feel her legs gaining their strength back, she moved forward, her eyes now open and only on Naga. With a wide smile and teary eyes, she embraced her beloved animal companion who nuzzled against her back. Korra couldn't believe it.

She actually did it. She walked again.

She looked down at the feather on the floor, and magically levitated it towards herself as voices echoed in her head;

_"You are not two different things Korra, you are only you."_

_"__The same Light that gives the Tree of Harmony its life, the Light that helped me and my friends save Equestria from NightMare Moon, the Light that brought us all together and helped you connect with each of the Elements of Harmony.__"_

_"You have the rainbow in your eyes. That's a sign you are destined for great things. The rainbow has always been a symbol of light and unity as well as a guidance."_

_"New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old."_

The Rainbow did guide Korra and her friends. Everything she ever knew about herself in the past, had to be taken down in order for her to see her true colors and what she was meant to do. She had to go through so much lost to find what it was that she truly needed to become. This may not have been the path she originally envisioned for herself, but it sure was the one she was Destined to take.

Korra was done being what she believed others wanted, because that was causing her _imbalance_. Iroh was right before, she was not two different beings, she was just one. The journal, the drawings and this one little feather was the proof.

Leilani was right. Her story was not over yet. She wasn't alone on this, no matter how much she thought she was. She no longer cared if she had pain, she couldn't stay down anymore. Her muscles may ace, her heart may feel heavy, but she was going to push onward, not to prove anything, not to showcase she was the Avatar, she would get up because now she _knew_ she was supposed to.

She looked back at her double, only to find she was gone. Well, not exactly. Korra approached the window, and saw the manifestation, only now her eyes were no longer white, but their natural blue color, and she smiled, before fading from existence. Korra had a hunch this would not be the last she would see of this image, but for now she knew what this very moment meant.

_If this had been a test_

_I could not see the reason_

_But maybe knowing, "I don't know", is part of getting through_

_I tried to do what's best_

_And faith has made it easy_

_To see the best thing I can do_

_Is put my faith in You_

For the first time in a long time, Korra opened up the doors of the compound, walking down the plate of stairs with Naga behind her, taking a slow step each time.

_For You know better than I_

_You know the way_

_I've let go the need to know why_

_For You know better than I_

She looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds taking on the shape of the Mane Six

_I saw a cloud and thought it was the sky_

_I saw a bird and thought that I could follow_

She then saw the sun peaking in behind some clouds, and a rainbow manifested in the sky before her very eyes.

_But it was You who taught that bird to fly_

_If I let You reach me_

_Will You teach me_

With a smile, Korra spread out her wings and at long last….she soared across the sky, taking in the freedom that came along with it.

_For You know better than I!_

_You know the way!_

_I've let go the need to know why!_

_I'll take what answers You supply_

She stopped for a moment, hovering over the clouds, seeing a rainbow shimmering before her eyes, giving her a sense of security and enlightenment. She now knew that everything was going to be okay. Hard, but okay. She closed her eyes as she clapped her hands close to her heart, thanking the Rainbow for its guidance.

_You know better…_

_Than I_

(~)

The now completely physically healed alicorn flew across the skies and flew downwards towards the forest to where the portal was. Her electric blue eyes scanning the area as if searching for someone…or somepony.

At last, she found who she was looking for. With a flap of her wings, Korra lowered downwards, landing softly on the ground. She had only now started to walk so she wobbled a bit as she tried to maintain her balance. She stood only a few feet away from the spirit portal, surrounded by forest trees that remained reserved due to the spiritual energy. Beside the crater to where the shimmering portal stood laid a lump covered in a black blanket, which was in return covered in snow. Korra started to approach the thing, but she struggled to keep her balance. Her legs were strong but she had not walked in so long so she still needed a little practice. She found a stick laying on the snowy ground and picked it up, using it as support for her to continue on. She stopped right in front of the lump.

"Wake up. It's freezing out here."

The lump's head jerked up and the creature shook off the snow off of her body and removed the dark colored hood she had on. The violet alicorn looked up at the Avatar, her bangs were a mess, her ears remained lowered, not perking up at all, almost as if they were stuck that way, and her leg, the one with the scar, was held up at all times. She couldn't even place it down without feeling hurt. Her purple eyes were pale and lifeless. Korra's eyes slightly widened at the sight. It was like looking into a mirror.

"You finally found me." said the alicorn, her voice emotionless.

"Did you expect me to?"

"Not really." Twilight looked down at Korra's legs. She did not show any physical signs of joy or surprise, but also no signs of resentment either. No emotion at all. "I see you can walk again. Congratulations."

Normally, Korra would feel sympathy for Twilight whenever she was feeling down, but this time, this time her attitude was beginning to make her feel kind of annoyed. "What happened to you? You've never been like this."

The alicorn did not respond, but instead she just sat there, resting her head on her legs as she laid down once again. Korra would not stand to see her friend like this.

"Get up." she demanded.

"I can't."

"Why would you say that?"

"My leg. It hurts too much."

"So did mine and look, I'm walking."

"I'm not like you."

Korra was taken aback by this, "Excuse me?"

"You managed to save yourself when I couldn't. You managed to do everything on your own while I just stood back like a helpless pony. I let you down. You've already done so much while I've done almost nothing."

Korra could relate to this. However, she knew that was not the only thing bothering her friend. "Twilight, I know exactly what you're going through. We both went through something…horrible and frightening and we're don't know what's going to happen from this point on. But we aren't helping ourselves by staying down like this."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not myself. No matter how many times I try I can still see his face, feel Ghazan and Ming-Hua beating me." she remained silent for a moment, not wanting to mention the rest of the experience, "I'm so tired of feeling this way. There are times in which I just want to crawl up and-"

"_No!_" Korra refused to allow the alicorn to speak in such a way. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that! Ever! Do you hear me?!"

Twilight was a bit startled by this, but her face remained expressionless. "…why?…Why did this have to happen to me? Why did they have to be that way? Why did they take pleasure in hurting us? I faced a lot of foes, but none of them have hurt me the way they did. It was like my life didn't even matter...nothing makes sense to me anymore."

At that moment, it was like REALLY looking into a mirror. Twilight had gone through basically the same thing Korra had. Maybe not so much the poisoning, but she was beaten, abused and burned by a person she cares most about. She wanted to help, but found she couldn't. The pony was born and raised in an almost utopian world, and now, it was as if her innocence was taken from her. And that broke Korra's heart. There was someone else suffering just as she was, and she was far too busy pitying herself to notice. All of a sudden, her own problems didn't seem to be the only thing that mattered now. Korra did want to get better, but even more so, she wanted Twilight to get better. Seeing her best friend like this was more painful than anything else. She sat down beside her friend.

"I am so sorry for everything I put you thought." she confessed, "You're like this because of me."

"No. That's the thing. You told me not to go through with it. You told me not to get involved but I didn't listen. I only wanted to help. To prove myself. I was being foolish."

"No you weren't. You were just trying to be a good friend."

"But I failed. I failed you, I failed everyone. I'm a failure."

Was this really how Korra was acting? Was this really how others saw her whenever she felt she had not accomplished her goals? At this point, Korra would already be blaming herself for what Twilight had gone through but…what good would that do? She could take being the victim, but Twilight? The alicorn had done far too much good to just throw in the towel now. It was then she realized she was done blaming herself, because that was not going to help either one of them.

Her mind was made up.

"You're not a failure, Twilight. You have accomplished far too much to give up now." when the alicorn showed no reaction, Korra sighed, "You know, from the very beginning, everything I ever knew about myself was taken from me. My bending, Raava. My whole identity was being the Avatar. I tried so hard to be the kind of hero others expected me to be, but along the way I lost sight of who I truly was….and who I was meant to be." finally, Twilight looked at her in curiosity. "Even though I eventually got my bending back, what was more fulfilling for me was discovering I was one of the Seven Elements of Harmony. It was the first time in my life where I truly felt like I was a part of something. Then I lost Raava but I became an alicorn and everything changed. I became someone new…and that was a little scary. When I was fighting off the poison, I did the best I could not to give in to the Avatar State. But, in the end, it was my magic, the magic I had been given, it would have saved me if I trusted it. Believed in it. But I tried to do it myself because I thought that's what I was supposed to do. I realize now, I had to lose everything I ever knew in order to get where I am now. And I'm finally seeing you had the same problem."

Hearing this, the alicorn's ears slowly, very slowly, began to perk up. Korra gently stroked the pony's messy mane, "You wanted to prove you could be a good princess, which isn't wrong, but you don't have to prove anything to the world, or to me." she gently placed both of her hands on both sides of the pony's face so she could look at her. "I'm not your idol Twilight, I'm your _friend_ and I will always love you, no matter what. I couldn't get up because I forgot what I was fighting for, and now you need to remember what _you're_ fighting for. Because _that_ is where you will find your purpose, Twily. You showed me that, now it's my turn to show you. I was an idiot to think that I needed to be apart from all of you. We need each other now more than ever."

Korra's words struck Twilight right in the heart. Maybe in all her desire to find her purpose and in her guilt over what happened to Korra, and maybe even in her envy to try and be like her in the princess department, she was starting to forget what they were fighting for to begin with. Korra in general was not her identity as a princess, rather it was the things she did for her and the things Korra did for Twilight. She was beating herself up so badly because when she felt she had let Korra down, she let herself down as well. But she didn't let anyone down. She fought with all of her might, and now she had to remember what it was she was fighting for. Finally, tears formed in Twilight's eyes and she jumped into Korra's arms, who embraced her beloved pony friend in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay. It's okay." Korra gently stroked Twilight's mane as she sobbed in her arms.

"I was just so scared. I could still see their faces, beating me up, clipping my wings."

"Shush, it's okay, it's over…I'm here. Katara said we can find purpose in suffering and eventually…we'll find peace."

"And what will I find, if I manage to get through this."

"I don't know…but wouldn't it be interesting to find out?" Korra released Twilight and placed her on the snow, smiling sweetly as she said. "Now, morph."

"What?"

"You heard me. Morph."

"I can't. I've tried but I just-"

"Close your eyes."

"Korra-"

"Just do it."

The alicorn obeyed her request and closed her eyes as the Avatar instructed her. "Now, I want you to visualize yourself changing from pony to human."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

The alicorn took in a deep breath, trying her hardest to see herself transforming. However, she was haunted by the recurring visions of of the Red Lotus earth and waterbenders beating her with rocks and water.

"AH!" Twilight backed away, panting an she landed on her bump. "I told you. I can't. I'm too scared."

Korra placed a hand on Twilight's head, calming her down. "It's okay. I'm right here."

_In this time of fear_

_When prayers so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away._

_Yet now, I'm standing here_

_With heart so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_Its hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you…_

_Believe._

**Twilight; **

"I've tried, but it's not easy."

**Korra;**

"I'm still scared too, but I am not going to give up and neither should you. Come on. Try again. Neither one of us leaves until you do."

The alicorn closed her eyes and tried to see herself changing once more.

"Remember the good moments. Focus on them."

Twilight breathed in deeply, picturing the positive images in her mind, though a part of her was still afraid, she still tried none the less. It took a lot of effort, but she was managing. Korra smiled as she backed away a few feet away from Twilight's shimmering body. She grew in size and her pony body changed, the only things remaining were her ears, wings. The princess still had her eyes closed, and Korra gently took her shaking hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

Slowly, Twilight opened one eye, followed by another. The first thing she saw was Korra standing before her, matching her height. The pony looked down, seeing herself standing on two legs once more, and her hands. Then she looked at her scarred arm, no longer swollen or black and blue anymore. It was now fully and utterly completely healed. The mark remained, but it was styled into a beautiful flame-like pattern, it looked more like a tattoo than a scar. It was a beautiful sight and for the first time in a long while…Twilight smiled.

With teary eyes, she and Korra welcomed one another in a warm sisterly embrace.

They had taken the first step to fully getting through this ordeal.

Together.

(~)

**So, here is another part of the story. I just had to place this one. More yet to come, so wait and see. Constructive criticism is welcome, but be polite please, that is all I am asking. I hope this chapter was clear enough. **

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	18. The Ultimate Choice

**The Ultimate Choice. **

This was a dream come true for Tirek. After many years of imprisonment, his power was being restored. With Discord's help, he managed to trap various ponies, mainly unicorns, and absorbed all of their magic. With each one he consumed, his body became stronger. He was no longer looking like a weak old looking centaur, he could straighten his back and his upper torso looked fuller, more athletic-like. His pecks were strong and his lower horse legs were sturdy and incredibly powerful they could kick down a cement wall.

Discord was having the time of his life. He had nearly forgotten how fun it was to see ponies miserable. He began to wonder why he ever decided to be friends with ponies, especially Fluttershy.

Fluttershy.

Surely she would be heartbroken upon hearing this. But, this new alliance with Tirek was way too much fun. With his magic of chaos, Discord managed to capture a whole group of pegasus ponies for Tirek to consume. Once he did, the ponies could no longer fly. Their wings felt heavy and their cutie marks were completely gone. Tirek grew even more with each capture. His red skin was brighter than before, and his horns grew in size. This felt wonderful to him. However, there were times when he took away a pony's magic, he also felt as if he was taking…something else as well.

Once the heard of pegasus ponies collapsed, Tirek's body glowed orange and black lightning emitted from his body. "This is unbelievable. But, what is this strange energy? It tastes…different than their magic."

"Oh! You must be referring to their bending powers." Discord mentioned. Tirek's eyes widened at this news.

"Bending? What is this…_bending_?"

"Long story short, it's this ability that some ponies once had over like, forever ago. But ever since the Avatar and her bonded Ponies united her world with ours, ponies have been able to bend like their ancestors." to Discord's shock, though not complete shock, Tirek took him by the throat.

"Avatar? What is this Avatar? And what world?"

"Opsy, I guess I forgot to mention, but I was just having so much fun. You see, there is a different world where these creatures called humans live and they have powers too."

Tirek released Discord and he began to ponder. A whole other world with beings with a 'magic' as strong as the ponies. The centaur rubbed his hands together in a menacing manner.

"Tell me, Discord. Where can I find this place?"

(~)

For the past two days (while Tirek and Discord were stealing magic), Twilight remained with Korra. Korra continued her physical-therapy with Katara, while the woman spoke with Twilight on how to cope with her experience. The two also practiced their magic but they had yet to engage in any real fight.

Today, the girls were having a sparing section. So far, the two had made incredible progress. Korra was starting to feel more like herself as was Twilight. However, while they were focusing on getting better, their friends, along with Tenzin, were all making their way to the south pole.

Once the girls ended their sparing, they saw a shadow of a bison hovering over their heads. The two girls smiled with glee and rushed to greet their friends.

Oogie landed in front of the compound, and Tenzin was greeted by his mother. "It's good to see you mom."

The elderly woman smiled once she saw all of Korra and Twilight's friends gathered together. "It's so wonderful to see you all. The girls will be so happy to know you're here."

Rarity stepped forward, "As much as we wish this were a social greeting, I'm afraid we have some dire news."

Applejack spoke next, "We tried channeled our Elements' magic to fin Twilight, but we couldn't locate her so we came here."

"Guys!"

The others heard a familiar voice calling out to them. The two alicorn princesses were running at top speed with wide smiles on their faces.

"Korra! Twilight!"

The Mane Six rushed froward and embraced their friends in a large group hug, happily giggling. Once they separated, Asami approached Korra and the girls embraced.

"Asami! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry I haven't written back, I've just had so much going on."

"Tell me about it. You look great!"

"I feel great."

Then, Korra saw a pair of amber eyes looking at her with all the love in his heart. She felt tears begin to form and she rushed towards Mako, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he in return wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't need to say a word to know how much they missed one another. They looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed passionately, holding each other close. Once the kiss ended, their foreheads touched.

"It's really great to see you." Mako said.

"You too."

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" Bolin was waving his hands in the air, trying to get their attention. Korra released her boyfriend and hugged the earthbender.

"How could I ever forget you, Bolin?"

"Look at you! You're up on all twos again! Congrats!"

"Thanks!"

Flash Sentry embraced his girlfriend, "I'm so happy to see you're okay."

Mako then walked over and also hugged Twilight, "Me too.…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Twilight lowered her ears in regret and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"You lied to us saying you were at the Crystal Empire! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?! Don't you ever do anything like that again!"

Twilight's expression changed from regret to bored. "You done?"

Mako took in a deep breath before saying, "Yeah."

"I'm really sorry for worrying you all. I wasn't feeling like myself so, I though maybe some time alone would help. I'm really sorry."

The firebender knew the alicorn was sorry for lying to everyone. And so, instead of getting angry again, he hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're doing better."

"I'm doing great!" Twilight then excitedly takes Mako by the wrist, much to his surprise, and drags him away. "Come on, I wanna show you how much better Korra and I are doing."

However, Asami then tried to tell Korra the true reason why they were here, "Um, actually, there's something we-"

"Come on, Korra!" Twilight surprised the Avatar by also dragging her by the wrist.

"Whoa! Okay, okay stop pulling!"

(~)

The group of friends watched as the two alicorns, now dressed in battle gear, standing on top of the firebending mat opposite three other firebenders; Tenzin and Katara stood on a viewing platform behind the dueling mat along with the others, observing. Tenzin tried to tell his mother the true purpose as to why they were here,

"Mother, there's something we need to-" but he was interrupted when the match started, and Korra attacked the firebenders first, sending multiple blasts of fire toward her opponents with both her hands and feet, followed by Twilight and the opponents easily blocked the attacks. None of them made the first move, but the girls were determined to prove they could fight as well as before.

"Attack!" Korra ordered, "We can take it!"

The firebenders paused momentarily, the bender in the center glanced over his shoulder at the man on his right, who shrugged. If she said they could take it.

They then attacked, their quick, furious blows smoothly and easily as Korra approached her opponents. They threw more attacks and the girls worked together to cut through a fire blast the same way Korra did in her first firebending test, before leaving for Republic City. They both emerged from the other side, but once they did, simultaneously, they were immediately beset by another vision: of Zaheer zooming down from the gray sky directly towards them.

The image caused the girls to lose their concentration. Debilitated, the girls faltered as the firebenders, unaware, continued their attack as Korra and Twilight continued to blindly throwing weak stands of fire towards nothing in particular before being finally blown off their feet, coming to rest face-down on the mat, both exhausted.

Flash and Mako worriedly rushed to their respected girlfriends and Tenzin rose his hand before the firebenders, telling them that the match was over.

"All right! The sparring match is over!"

As the firebenders relaxed themselves and walked away, Tenzin turned back to focus on Korra and Twilight, who were getting to their knees and taking off their helmets, both clearly upset. The boys helped them to their feet. Korra was upset, obviously, but she tried her best to calm herself. She knew she couldn't be this way in the presence of Twilight. And the violet alicorn herself, was feeling pretty ticked off right now. Mako rubbed Korra's back as she tried to take in deep breaths.

"I'm okay. It's okay."

"Okay? We got creamed!" Twilight exclaimed and grunted in frustration, "I thought I was ready."

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, "There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery."

"But Korra and I practiced before and we were just fine."

"That's because we were against each other." Korra stated, "So of corse it would be easier."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm trying, okay!"

Twilight slightly backed away due to Korra's outburst. Irritability was a common thing that was happening for Korra lately. More so than usual. She buried her face into her hand in shame, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Mako did the only thing his instincts told him to do: and that was to hold Korra close to him. "It's okay, Korra. You've come a long way and we're so proud of you. Both of you. You don't have to push yourselves so hard."

Feeling Mako's strong comforting arms around her was enough to ease her anxiety. She really missed his hugs. She had tried very hard give the same support for Twilight, but what they were going through was extremely new for both of them. Especially for the young pony. Korra has already been through so much in the past, but the alicorn was always so pure and innocent, and this event took a real toll on her spirit. Seeing Twilight so broken, probably even more so than Korra herself, made her realize she needed to be more positive in her recovery for Twilight's sake.

Seeing their friends in such distress, made the Mane Six look at one another with worry and concern. Rainbow Dash broke the silence first as she whispered to the girls, "What are we suppose to tell them now?"

"Tell us what?" Korra asked, having heard Rainbow Dash, who's eyes widened in shock, her cheek flustered from embarrassment and her ears lowered.

"Uh, well…um, you see, we, well, uh."

"Rainbow?" Korra looked at everyone, noticing their worried expressions. She knew something wasn't right. "What's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

Tenzin sighed sadly, "We didn't just come here to check up on you…we came to warn you."

(~)

As if being stuck in the South Pole wasn't enough, now this. Korra sighed as she tried to process everything she and Twilight had just uncovered. "So, Tirek's back, hu?"

"You already knew about him?" Fluttershy asked. She and the rest of the visitors were all sipping cups of tea in Katara's healing hut.

"Luna told me a bit. I did have this weird dream one night. I can't remember much except seeing these glowing yellow eyes and a poor innocent pony collapsing. His eyes were pale and his cutie mark was gone. I could feel his magic slowly being drained away."

"That's exactly what's been happening." her boyfriend mentioned with a serious expression. "We've been receiving reports of ponies being drained of their magic."

Flash Sentry continued to explain, "They were mainly unicorns at first, but recently there have also been reports of pegasi who have begun to lose the ability to fly."

Twilight gasped in horror, "Aren't the alicorns doing anything?"

"They did." both Flash and Mako looked at one another unsurely. "They…called on Discord to locate him." they both instinctively shielded themselves, expecting their girlfriends to explode, as did everybody else…surprisingly, the two girls remained completely calm and silent. But nobody dared to lower their defenses. Korra and Twilight took in deep breaths and both stood up and made their way towards the door.

"Excuse us."

Once the door closed, everyone slowly lowered their arms, sighing in relief. Minus the Mane Six, for they knew their friends all too well.

The men nearly peed themselves when they heard two extremely loud screams coming from outside. Followed by two fireblasts, shooting up into the sky, for which they could see from the open window. Once all died down, the princesses returned, looking as composed as they did when they left. They sat back down, both looking discouraged. Spike and Bolin both blinked simultaneously, and looked at each other in surprise. They were holding one another the whole time and released.

"They actually took that a lot better than I thought they would." said Spike.

"How could this happen?" Korra asked her air bending master, "Why Discord? That should be us out there fixing this, not him!"

"I know you want to help, but trust me: everyone has this under control. I just think you need to …" the man trailed off as both Korra and Twilight looked at him spitefully.

"If you say "Be patient," I swear I'm gonna water-smack you in the mouth!"

Tenzin looked away, searching for a replacement to what he was previously going to say. "Nnooo ... I was going to say, you -need to-not-" but before he could finish, Spike suddenly burped out a letter from his mouth, and Twilight quickly picked it up and red the words.

"What does it say?" the dragon asked.

Twilight's eyes widened in shock. "Korra and I are needed in Canterlot at once!"

(~)

With Oogie, the friends traveled to Equestria, while Korra and Twilight rushed into the palace while the others ran behind them. The group bursted into the throne room, seeing Leilani, Celestia, Luna and even Cadance waiting for them inside.

"We came as quickly as we could!" a pony Twilight said, catching her breath, "Is something wrong? Is it Tirek?"

Leilani turned to the others, "Please, we must speak to Korra and Twilight alone."

The others obeyed and bowed in respect before leaving the throne room, the large doors closing as they did.

"Girls, first of all, how are you doing? You look well."

"We're doing a lot better, thank you." Korra said with a smile. But Twilight simply huffed with lowered ears. "Well, mostly. But why did you need to speak with us? What has Tirek done?"

The alicorn queen lowered her head in shame. "I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him."

Korra did not like the sound of this. "You don't mean-"

"Yes…Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek."

Korra and Twilight gasped in horror.

"What?! How could he do this?! I thought our friendship meant something to him. I thought he had changed!"

Twilight grew even more furious, "We should have known he would do this."

Celestia continued, "Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well. Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after Earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land."

Luna continued next, "Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek. But, I'm afraid that is not all."

Korra and Twilight's eyes widened in horror for what she was about to say next.

"With the magic he has absorbed, he has also been able to absorb a pony's bending powers as well. We fear he will target your world next, Korra."

The Avatar's heart pounded against her chest, her hands began to shake and she could barely stand and felt woozy. "But…how? How can he absorb bending?"

"Believe it or not, bending in a lot of ways, _is_ a form of magic. It may not be the same as the magic we ponies posses, but it is none the less. Spiritual energy and magic are not all that different in the end."

"Once Tirek has the power of your people at his command," Celestia began, "there is no doubt he will go after alicorn magic next. With Discord by his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it."

"Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost."

"Well what can we do?" Twilight asked, "There has to be some way to stop him."

Leilani was silent for a brief second before coming up with an idea. Thought it would be pretty risky. "There is one solution." she, her daughters and Cadance rose from their thrones and stood before the girls. "It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved."

Korra awaited anxiously for what she would say next.

"We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us."

(~)

**HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF RAAVA!….THIS IS THE LONGEST KORRA/PONY STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN….EVER!**

**Whoa, let me tell ya, NEVER have I written a story that took a lot out of me. Seriously, my brain feels like podding with trying to make tis work. I only hope it will be worth it in the end. Please review so I know if its good. I personally like it but what do ya'll think?…**

…**..**

**I've been on this way too long I'm beginning to sound like Applejack! Dear Lord Jesus Christ in Heaven, help me.**

**Anyways, God bless *kiss, kiss***


	19. Betrayal and Conquer

**Betrayal and Conquer**

No words could describe how shocked Korra was about this. "Give up your magic?! How is that an option?!"

"Tirek is set on possessing alicorn magic." Luna began, "When he comes for us, we can not have what he is looking for."

"But if you don't have your magic how will we be able to defeat him? It sounds more like your giving up."

"You misunderstand, Korra. Our magic can not just disappear into thin air. Somebody must keep it safe."

Twilight and Korra both looked at one another curiously, "Keep it safe?" Twilight asked, "By who?"

"By you girls."

….

"Okay, whoa, whoa, back up for second." Korra rubbed her temples to try and process all of this, "You want us to keep your magic safe? All of it?"

"I'm with Korra on this one. Why us?" Twilight asked.

Leilani spoke first, "There is something you need to know Korra. They say if an Avatar is killed while in the Avatar State, then the cycle will be over. But, that is not entirely true."

Korra's eyes widened in shock, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I do not know how or when they began saying that, but it misstates the facts. Equestrian magic can not simply vanish into thin air, and because of that, Raava would have gone where the magic went, from infant to infant. There have been times in which I could see images in my dreams about current Avatars. One Avatar, who's name was long forgotten in your world, once died while in the Avatar State. But because the next one was still born, nobody knew of this fact."

Korra could not believe it. So, Zaheer would have failed none the less. She was at a loss for words. "I…I don't…believe it. But, that still doesn't explain why we need to be the ones to keep your magic safe."

"Now that Discord is with Tirek, he will give him information about there being a forth alicorn princess as well as a human alicorn. But Discord still believes you are both in recuperation from your encounter with Zaheer. As long as they are unaware of your true whereabouts, Tirek will not know where our magic has gone."

Cadance approached her sister-in-law and Avatar friend, "Do you understand what we are asking of you both?"

Twilight hung her head, "Yes. It's just, we've only just now started to recover from what happened. No matter how many times I try I can still see visions of Zaheer."

"Me too." said Korra. Her saddened expression then shifted to one of determination. "But I am more than willing to make this sacrifice."

Twilight's eyes shimmered. Korra was wiling to put aside her own problems to help others. She knew the Avatar was scared, and deep down still a bit unsure. But there were more important things to deal with. The alicorn changed her expression, now matching Korra's.

"I'm with you Korra. But you really think we can handle _all_ of that magic? I mean, trying to properly control ours was enough to handle."

Cadance took Twilight by the hooves, "Twilight, you represent the Element of Magic and Korra is the Element of Unity. If there is anyone or anypony who can do this…it's you two."

Luna, Celestia and Leilani both nodded in agreement.

"Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things we will ever do." Twilight said to Korra, "But together, and with the help of our friends we'll-"

"I'm sorry, my dear." Leilani said, "But you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear your friends being aware of your new powers could put them at great risk."

Not tell their friends? That's something they never thought they would do. But it kind of made sense. The lest people who knew about where the magic was, the better.

"I ask you this; do you truly believe you can take this responsibility? I understand if you decline. This is much for which we are asking."

"No." Korra said, her fists clenching. "It is our responsibility as Princesses. I will not let my fears keep me from doing what it is I must do."

"Neither will I." Twilight stated, "We accept. No doubt about it."

Leilani nodded her head. "Then we must begin at once. Both of you stand still."

The four alicorns spread their wings wide, forming a circle around the girls. Each of their horns began to glow, brighter than they ever had before. Korra and Twilight observed this restlessly, preparing themselves for whatever was about to happen.

The alicorns opened their eyes one by one, revealing glowing white orbs, identical to Korra's Avatar State. Beams came shooting right out of their horns, fusing together high above Korra and Twilight, manifesting into a large shimmering multicolored orb with sparkles all around it. It grew larger and larger in size as the auras of Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Leilani circled around it. The orb slowly began to lower down, and Korra and Twilight could feel it being absorbed into their own horn and forehead star. They could feel the energy flowing thought them, consuming their bodies.

(~)

Tirek had just absorbed more magic from a group of ponies, when suddenly Discord's entire body began to wiggle and shake. A sure sign that something was amiss.

"That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Tirek asked, as his body grew even more and his horns grew more. His voice was now deeper than it was before.

"Uh, nothing. Carry on."

(~)

Celestia felt her mother's nose nuzzling against her cheek as she stood up. Her mother's mane was no longer flowing as it once did. Now it was perfectly still and it fell down like a wet waterfall. Celestia's hair was just the same, as was her tail. Even Luna's mane no longer moved, nor did it sparkle or have it's stunning transparent outline. In fact, it looked just like it did after she was reverted back to herself after being freed from NightMare Moon. Cadance remained the same, but she had bangs under her eyes, just as they all did.

In the very center of the room, a bright glow emitted from the bodies of Korra and Twilight Sparkle. Their eyes glowed pure white, as did Twilight's horn and Korra's star. Their hair was moving swiftly like waves, with faint sparkles around them and white electricity coursed through them. Their hands and hooves twitched as they levitated in mid air. They now contained all the magic of the alicorns in existence. The glow died down and the girls landed on the floor, their eyes stopped glowing as they groaned. Their hair no longer sparkling.

Once they came to their senses, they saw the now powerless alicorns standing before them. Twilight rushed up and hugged Celestia while Korra hugged Leilani. She gasped once she noticed the queen's blank flank, which was a trait they all now shared. Their eyes looked tired and their once strong and powerful demeanors were replaced with that of weakness and exhaustion.

Celestia sighed, "It is done."

(~)

As the two now most powerful alicorns in existence walked down the halls, they kept on having these twitches, which in response caused white lightning to course through them. Korra had to lean against a wall for a moment and groaned as she placed her free hand on her stomach.

"Uhh…I feel like my body's been implanted with a grenade that could go off at any minute. You sure they only gave me _half _of this stuff?"

"You're not use to all this magic."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Pony metabolism, I guess?" Twilight stated right before more lightning crossed through her body and she twitched and she then began to feel sick, "Ooohhh. You know what, I'm starting to get your point."

The girls groaned as they continued walking down the hallway until they reached their friends at the very end near the large doors. Pinkie Pie ran up to them happily jumping in excitement.

"So, what happened? What did the alicorn's say? Tell me, tell me!"

Korra and Twilight knew they couldn't tell their friends about what really happened, but just how were they going to hide it as well? The constant twitching and uncontrollable magic might be a dead give away. Yeah, maybe they didn't think this all the way through, but then again when was the last time a pony _and_ a human were responsible to containing ALL alicorn magic?

Best guess…never.

Twilight was the first to answer their friends, "They said that Discord has joined forces with Tirek."

Fluttershy gasped in horror, "No! That can't be true."

"It is. I'm sorry Fluttershy."

The poor little pegasus was in tears, "Why? Why would he do this?"

Even Mako was surprised. Sure he knew Discord was not _completely_ trustworthy all the time, but even he never would have imagined he would do something this low. After the kindness Fluttershy had shown him?

"Even I can't believe it." Mako said with an angry glare, "So, what do we do now?"

"Right now, you all need to get back to Republic City." said Korra, "Tirek will most likely strike there next."

"How? Aside from you, humans don't have Equestrian magic." Mako stated.

"That's not entirely true. Believe it or not, bending _is_ a type of magic, seeing as Tirek was also able to absorb that from the ponies as well. Basically, anything in our world which we dubbed as "energy" is really a form of magic."

Bolin was already becoming frantic, taking in slow deep, and very fast breaths that could leave one lightheaded. "Tirek."-inhale-"Bending,"-inhale-"Take away."-inhale-"It's Amon all over again!" He continued to rapidly inhale and exhale like he was having an anxiety episode. Rainbow Dash and Asami had to grab a hold of his shoulder and shook him back to his senses.

"Bolin! Snap out of it!" Rainbow Dash cried out

"Get a grip!" Asami said.

Bolin finally managed to cool himself. "I'm okay! I'm calm. I'm calm."

Tenzin turned to Korra and Twilight, "We must get back to the city and warn President Raiko. We need to be prepared for anything."

"I agree." Korra said, "But, for now do you think you could give us a lift back to the South Pole? Twiliy and I aren't feeling too well." right on cue, Korra twitched and a small spark of lightning emitted from her forehead star. Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You should go back. I don't think you two are in any condition to fight Tirek."

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about anything, me and the others will handle things from there. The Air Nation made a vow to follow in your footsteps Korra, and we will live up to that promise."

Korra smiled graciously at her mentor before she and Twilight shared worried and regrettable looks. Normally the Mane Sis would tell if their friends were being honest or not, but they could sense that Korra and Twilight were indeed feeling under the weather for some reason.

(~)

Korra and Twilight waved goodbye to their friends as they flew away on Oogie. "You know the girls are suspicious, right?" Twilight said.

"I know. Aside from you, this is the first time I had to actually keep something from them."

"I just hope they'll understand."

(~)

"Did they seem a bit off to you?" Applejack asked the ponies.

"They did, indeed." Rarity said, "But maybe they had a good reason. They've both been through something tremendous, we should respect their wishes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope they'll be alright here."

"They will." Tenzin said, "I asked the White Lotus to keep a close sharp eye for any signs of Tirek as well as United Forces Battle ships."

Mako looked back at the compound, growing farther and farther away from view. "I don't feel right leaving them. You really think the White Lotus and battleships can fight against a magically powerful monster?"

Tenzin was silent for a second. He did not wish to think Tirek would harm the girls, and leaving them there would have been an issue, but at the same time they couldn't force them into battle in their condition.

"We can't force them to fight. They have been through enough already. We will have to take maters into our own hands for now."

(~)

A few hours have passed and so far, there was no sign of Tirek anywhere at the moment. Shinning Armor saluted to the remaining pegasus and unicorns ponies who remained with their magic in tact. "We have received word from Republic City. You troops head to the south pole and protect Princess Twilight and Princess Korra at all times."

The ponies saluted, "Yes, sir!"

But before they could move out, the ponies all suddenly began to float away into the air, there hove galloping and shouting at the strange phenomenon. Then, Shinning Armor's helmet disappeared, only to reappear on the head of Discord.

"Shinning Armor, why whatever are you doing here?"

The unicorn backed away from the creature, ready to fight him off, "Back off, traitor!"

"The only one Discord betrayed was himself."

The unicorn's eyes widened in horror as the creature known as Tirek approached him. He had grown even larger in size, nearing his ultimate power-form. The lower horse part of his body was jet black with white hooves that could break a bolder with one stomp. A long white tail and his upper body was buffer than ever. His skin was the color of blood and he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a silver neckline. His ears and hair were black like his shirt and his beard was white as were his eyebrows. His horns were identical to those of a full grown bull and he had a ring piercing on his nostrils, also like that of a bull. His eyes were as black as night, minus his pupils which were bright yellow. He had silver wrist bands and his fingernails were as sharp as claws. The only thing that stood out from his appearance was a medallion, shaped like a triangle, save for the tip, styled into a strange detail not familiar to Equestrians. This medallion once belonged to his brother Scorpan, as a gift of apology for having his brother imprisoned. But it was not enough for Tirek, for Scorpan still sided with the ponies rather than his own flesh and blood.

"Abandoning his true nature to make _friends_ with weak-minded equines who offer nothing!"

Shinning Armor bravely stood before Tirek, unleashing a blast of magenta colored magic from his horn. However, Tirek managed to contain the magic within his palm before throwing it in his mouth as if it were a mere snack. The devilish creature laughed as he held Shinning Armor by the muzzle, absorbing his magic, which traveled from Shinning's mouth into Tirek's mouth. The unicorn prince felt his legs go numb and collapsed onto the floor once Tirek released him.

His magic was gone.

He rose his head, his pale eyes looking directly at Discord, speaking weakly, "How…could you…do this?" the poor unicorn fainted from the experience and Discord looked at him with a confused look on his face. Something about seeing this pony, who had done nothing to him, look so weak and helpless made Discord feel…strange for some reason. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Tirek placed his arm around the lord of chaos.

"Why don't you go and have a little fun? I won't stand in your way." with a wicked smile, Tirek walked ahead towards the entrance of Canterlot Castle, leaving Discord to giggle mischievously.

Time to really have some fun.

(~)

The alicorns sat on their thrones, weak and helpless. They could barely move or so anything, shellack of energy they had was far to great. The two sisters remained with their mother, taking in the warmth of her body and Cadance joined in as well. Leilani embraced Cadance like a third daughter, as she did will all of her friends. But their moment was cut short when they heard the sound of large giant hoof-steps approaching.

He was coming.

The alicorns gathered all of their remaining strength, ready to face the monster. Tirek smashed through the doors as if they were popsicle sticks and stormed right in. His nostrils flaring in anger and excitement. Soon we will have all the magic in Equestria. And nobody, and nopony would be able to stop him.

A bright orange orb appeared in between his horns, his magic, as an orange aura surrounded the firt aliocorn, Leilani in an orange aura. She closed her eyes as Tirek prepared to take her magic. His mouth opened wide…but quickly found that she had nothing within her.

"What have you done?"

The queen smirked cockily at the monster. Their plan was working. Tirek then levitated her daughters, but he too found that they had nothing as well. Lastly, he picked up Cadance, but like the others, he couldn't take anything. It was like trying to drink from a cup that was already empty. And he thirsty.

Tirek roared in anger before throwing the alicorns against the floor. They grunted as they struggled to stand up.

"_**WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC?!**_"

(~)

***BLAST!***

Korra winced when the dummy was not only incinerated into flames, but was shoot right into the sky and landed far, far away into the ocean, creating a slash in the far distance. Tenzin was in his office, reading some reports, when he heard a splash from outside his window and looked on curiously. The girls had been practicing on controlling their new magic. Which was not so easy.

"Well, at least you didn't hit somebody this time." Twilight mentioned.

Korra sighed, "We have to gain better control of our magic. But we sure can't practice here."

"I agree."

Without a second thought, the two girls gathered their things and rushed out the door of the compound, encountering Katara on their way. "Girls? Where are you going? We have another section today, remember?"

Twilight tried to come up with a good enough excuse. "Oh, uh well, yeah but we decided to…uh…"

"We decided to take a little flyby around the compound." Korra stepped in.

Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure that's wise. Tirek is still out there and the Equestrian guards have yet to arrive."

Korra bit her bottom lip, she had to come up with a different excuse, "Did I say 'flyby'? I meant uh, a…a walk! I think we just need some fresh air. You know, staying copped up in a room isn't really helping us much right now."

Katara only looked at both princesses with a skeptical look, while the girls smiled nervously, their eyes shifting from each other to Katara. The elderly woman knew something was up, but she trusted the girls non the less.

"Alright. But be careful and don't wander off too far."

"We won't. Bye!" the two girls dashed out of the room, leaving Katara behind with a worried expression.

The alicorns ran across the snow, away from the compound. "It feels so good to get out of that place." Twilight said as she and Korra continued to run. "I've only been there for a couple of weeks and it already felt like a prison."

"Tell me about it. Let's get to the spirit portal. It's the only safe place I can think of right now."

"Couldn't we have taken Naga to get there?"

"Yeah. Or we could do this."

Korra spread her wings open and flew up. But, with her new magical boost, she left behind a crater once she left the ground, causing Twilight to fall backwards and land on her rear.

"Hey! Wait up!" she too opened up her wings, and also created a crater in the ground once she was airborn.

"Whoa-WHOA!"

The girls zoomed across the sky, emitting a ray of sparkles similar to their color schemes as they soared. Their wings were even more powerful now, and they could barely keep in a straight line. They were flying so fast they grew farther and farther away from the South Pole.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea!" Korra stated as they were zooming across the sky with less than zero control. Twilight flew beside her, her midnight, violet/pink streaked mane bellowing in the wind.

"Ya think?!"

Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry were both keeping a watchful eye out for Tirek on a cloud above Yue Bey, when they were both suddenly interrupted at the sudden sound of a couple of girls screaming. Then, a stream of blue and violet zoomed before them, startling the two pegasus anthro ponies so much they jumped right out of the cloud they were on. Rainbow squinted her eyes as she tried to make out what she and Flash had just seen.

"Was that…Twilight?…and Korra?"

The two quickly flew after the pair, meanwhile at Air Temple Island, The rest of the Mane Six, along with Mako, Asami and Bolin were speaking to a group of airbenders, informing them of what to expect if Tirek were to attack their island. However, a gust of wind flew by, causing the fabric of their clothing to bellow as Korra and Twilight both came to a screeching, and screaming, halt. They panted once their feet touched the ground, but not without causing some semi damage to the ground.

Twilight fixed her mane and spoke to Korra, "Here's an idea; _**LETS NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"**_

Their friends rushed towards them and Rainbow and Flash landed right on time. Fluttershy inspected the girls for any injuries. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

Applejack scratched the back of her head, "Jumpin' junebugs! When did you two learn to fly that fast?"

Once again, Korra and Twilight felt the magical twitch, their horn and star forehead glowed briefly as a few magic sparkles fell off.

"Uh, must have caught a particularly strong breeze." Twilight lied nervously as she began to sweat, before getting another twitch and was automatically teleported behind Rarity and Asami, "Or something."

Rainbow Dash arced an eyebrow in disbelief, "Must have been "or something", because there wasn't any breeze up there."

"And that doesn't explain why you girls are here to begin with." said Asami, "Didn't we leave you at the south pole a few hours ago?"

Korra once again twitched as electricity crackled, "We honestly don't know what happened, but we really don't have time to figure it out right now." Korra then began shoving Twilight away from the rest of the group, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go. Later!"

The girls yelped in shock when Flash flew up and landed before them, crossing his arms. "Hang on. You've been acting strange ever since we came back from Canterlot. What are you girls hiding?"

Boy were the girls in hot water now. All of their friends were looking at them strangely, waiting for answer. However, Twilight was already fed up with all of this as she confronted her boyfriend.

"Flash, I'm sorry if I haven't been myself lately but try to understand." she pulled out a finger every time she mentioned something, "I was beaten up by a couple of sociopaths, had my wings clipped, was forced to sit back and watch my friend nearly die from internal poisoning, my arm was burned," she demonstrates her scar, "I nearly fell to my death, literally, and for the past six months I've been gloomier than Korra's creepy cousins combined and now some crazy monster is out to steal all the magic! I am doing my best to get back on my hooves but your constant asking isn't helping so, please do me a favor and BACK OFF!"

Flash did not know what else to say. He should have understood that Twilight was under a lot of pressure. However, that did not stop him from feeling deeply hurt by her angry outburst. Even Twilight was starting to feel bad. Korra came in between the two and led Twilight away. "Come on, Twi. Let's head back. We'll see you guys latter." instead of flying, Korra used her magic to teleport them both out of the island and back to the south pole….

Or, Ponyvile….

Korra groaned in frustration. Yeah, she _really_ needed to master her magic.

Mako tried to comport his distressed partner in crime, "Hey, don't take it too personally. She's got a lot going on lately. Just be patient."

However, that did not reassure Flash in any way. Seeing his girlfriend so angry was a pretty hard thing to see, even if it wasn't his fault.

(~)

Tirek was now sitting on the Equestrian throne while the four alicorns sat before him. Neither one of them said a word as to where their magic had gone. Tirek found their helpless demeanor very amusing.

"Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan?" with his magic, he created images of the three different kinds of ponies, "How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it?"

"You will not prevail, Tirek." said Celestia, despite her weak state, she refused to give in to fear.

"I believe I will. I will find your magic eventually, right after I take the magic from this new human world."

Leilani flared her nostrils at the creature, "You leave them alone!"

Tirek simply chucked, "Give my regards to Cerberus." an orange orb appeared in between his horns as a ray shoot out of it, creating a square shaped portal that led to his former prison in Tarterus. One by one, the alicorns were levitated up and into the portal right before Tirek closed it. With the alicorns out of the way, there was no stoping him.

"You meant _our_ will, didn't you?" Discord asked once he appeared in the room, using his magic on a stain glass window image of him playing puppets with some ponies.

"Of course." Tirek approached Discord with a sinister smile and removed the medallion he carried around his neck and placed it around Discord's, "Here, I want you to have something. This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty."

Discord marveled at the gift, "Oh, my! I do love a good accessory. I suppose that's Rarity's influence."

Tirek took a look at a new image on the window, which depicted him and Discord, him ridding on Tirek's horse half while he carried a sword and Discord carried a subway sandwich, which was cut by the sword. Tirek chuckled at the image.

"Amusing. But we have no time for such things. With the alicorns out of the way, we can now–" he then stopped on his tracks when he spotted yet another image on the window. It was one he had not noticed before. It was an image of what appeared to be…a fourth alicorn princess.

But what was even more surprising, was that there was a second creature beside her. A creature Tirek had never seen nor heard of before. The creature had hands and arms just like Tirek but it had two legs rather than four, and its face was round and pretty with dark brown hair styled into a pony tail with two more strands on both sides of its face and had beautiful wings coming out of its back.

"Is this meant to be humorous?!"

Discord chuckled, "Oh, no, I haven't touched that one yet."

"There's a fourth alicorn princess? And what is that creature?"

"Oh, that's Avatar Korra, the girl I told you about. She's the only human in her world who can bend all four of the elements. She became an alicorn princess just like Twilight after she united the worlds."

"And you did not tell me this?!

"I just needed some assurance that you truly considered this a team effort." he showed off his new medallion with great pride, "And now I have it."

"Then where can we find these princesses?" Tirek grabbed Discord by the neck, asking menacingly, "Where is their castle?

Discord laughed at this, "Castle? No, Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville while Korra lives in Republic City. Well not recently, I hear she's been staying at her home in the south pole for the past few months. Castle?"

Tirek released Discord and rubbed his hands together, "Not for much longer."

With his dark magic, he melted away the image of Korra and Twilight from the window.

(~)

Applejack watched from her telescope from Air Temple island when she spotted something in the distance. The country pony placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled before exclaiming, "The United Forces are here!"

Tenzin and the rest of the group, as well as the airbenders, rushed outside to see the ships approaching the harbor. Tenzin sighed in relief. "Than goodness."

Mako looked at the ships with concern, "Tenzin, are you sure this is enough to fight against Tirek? This isn't like when the equalists took over. We're dealing with dark magic."

"He's right." Rarity said with equal concern, "Not to mention Discord is with him."

"We don't have any other choice." Tenzin stated. "With Korra and Twilight away, there is only much we can do to defend ourselves."

"My, you really are the smart one."

Everyone gasped and turned around to see none other than Discord standing behind them. Spike screamed and ran towards a bell outside of the temple, pulling on the cord to warn the rest of the airbenders.

"All units! We've got a code red! Repeat: Code Red!"

The bell rang loudly for all inhabitants of the island to hear. Every airbender and pony came running out and confronted the spirit of chaos, ready to fight him. Tenzin and the others took their stance. Fluttershy was hesitant, but stood her stance none the less, with tears forming in her eyes.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here." Tenzin said, glaring angrily at Discord. The spirit simply rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

In no time at all, every airbender on the island, even the bisons, and the group of friends were all trapped within cages. They cried out angrily at him, demanding to be set free, but he simply ignored them.

Discord then flew upwards towards the navy ships, bringing the sewed to life which began to rise up towards the ships, entrapping them in their now powerful grips, as well as the soldiers and sailors on board the ships. They tried to fight off the vines with their bending, but their efforts were proven in vain when they wrapped around their bodies tightly. Even the firebenders couldn't break free, it was as if the sea plants were enchanted. Which was pretty much true.

The Mane Six and Team Avatar continued to exclaim angrily at Discord to release them but stopped and whimpered in fear at the gigantic monster coming towards them, who was even scarier than Discord. Tirek, now with more magic, was able to levitate himself downwards and stood before the terrified group of humans. This was the first time they had all come face to face with the new evil. He was even larger than they had imagined, and more terrifying. His piercing golden eyes looked around, seeing the humans up close.

"So, these are the so called humans I have heard so much about. How amusing."

Mako instinctively unleashed a fire blast at the creature, but Tirek simply shielded himself with his hand, completely unfazed by the attack. Mako's eyes widened in fear, even bending couldn't take him down.

"Not as satisfying as Equestrian magic, but powerful none the less." he turned to Discord, "You sure this is all of them?"

"Oh, yes. Even her little dragon, too." Discord mockingly poked his finger into the cage, only to have Spike attempt to chomp his finger off with his teeth.

Opal, who was in a separate cage, attempted to send an airblast at Tirek, but it did not do much to him, aside than create a breeze for him. His eyes looked down upon her, making her heart race due to the fear of his evil-looking eyes.

"You humans have a lot of spirit. Taking that away would be most satisfying."

Bolin exclaimed against the bars, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I…I don't know, isn't that what we usually say to bad guys?"

Mako, Flash and Rainbow Dash both hung their head and sighed in frustration due to Bolin's denseness to a dire situation. Fluttershy was crying on Applejack shoulder, as the country pony hugged her, while looking angrily at Discord.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, we were. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming."

"I didn't. I really didn't." Fluttershy cried harder and Asami too hugged her friend.

Just when Tirek was about to steal their magic, he was distracted when a combustion blast struck his face. The monster screamed in anger from the impact and looked around, trying to find the source of it. P'Li leaped from the roof of the temple and continued blasting at Tirek, away from the airbenders.

"You leave these people alone!"

Without hesitation, P'Li continued to unleash the powerful combustion blasts at Tirek, but they hardly did much affect. All they really did was make him angrier. Tire roar was so loud it literally shook the whole island, causing P'Li to lose her balance and trip.

"P'Li!" the ponies exclaimed with worry once Tirek levitated her up near his face.

"You will pay for your insolence!"

P'Li struggled in his grip but it was no use. Against her will, a red aura emitted from her mouth and from the third eye mark on her forehead which then entered Tirek's mouth. The woman could fell her energy fading as her eyes turned a pale shade of amber. Almost white. Tirek released the woman, who limply fell to the ground like a rage-doll. Everyone gasped in shock. P'Li tried to stand up and unleash another combustion attack, but the woman groaned as she hung her head, and her arms wobbled as she tried to keep herself up.

"What…what did you do to me?" she said weakly.

"Your magic is now mine." Tirek taunted, "Your pathetic attempts to help your friends was wasted."

P'Li couldn't keep herself up any longer and she collapsed. The airbenders all looked at her with worry and regret. After the horrible way they had treated her, she was still willing to defend them. She really was a friend after all.

Then, everyone panicked as their cages were being levitated by an sinister orange aura. Tirek opened up his mouth, and everyone began to scream in agony. From the airbenders' mouths came what appeared to be a white smoke which began to enter Tirek's mouth. The same happened to Tenzin, as his eyes began to lose their color.

Mako and Bolin felt the same sensation, only from them, came out a green and red aura, respectfully, from their mouths which entered Tirek's. Rarity could feel her magic fading, the magic leaving her horn, as well as her bending, which came out of her mouth in a blue aura. The same happened to Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash, even Spike. Asami, despite not being a bender, she too could feel something leaving her. A purple colored aura escaped her mouth which also entered Tirek's mouth. Once he was gone, the cages lowered and everyone within them collapsed from exhaustion. Opal opened her eyes, revealing her once beautiful green orbs to be pale in color. The trait was shared by the rest of the airbenders, including Kai and Jinora and even Tenzin. Mako and Bolin's eyes were also pale, and the Mane Six and Flash…were reverted back into their pony forms. Their cutie marks were completely gone as were the cutie marks of the rest of the airbender ponies.

The humans and ponies all felt weak, even Asami. She felt like she couldn't build anything anymore. Any knowledge of how to construct or build a machine was erased from her memory. It was as if she lost her talents and was nothing.

With this new power, Tirek grew even larger in size, his body even buffer than before, a cuff of white hair grew on top of his head and his curved horns grew even larger and pointier. The silver shackles he had broke apart. The bending from the humans and ponies increased his transformation.

"You really think they'd do anything for them?" Tirek asked his companion.

"If Korra and Twilight have magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony, unicorn or human who will be able to stand up against us."

However, Discord was not prepared for what happened next…

"Us? Who said anything about us?"

Discord looked at him curiously, "You did." to his surprise, Discord saw Tirek levitate him with the orange orb between his horns, rising his former partner up to face him.

"You've helped me grow strong, you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me."

Everyone watched in horror as Tirek once again opened his mouth, and Discord opened his. His eyes glowing completely yellow as a dark colored aura escaped his mouth and entered Tirek's. The dark lord had stolen Discord's magic. Once it was done, Discord was thrown down into the ground just as Tirek prepared to leave.

The now weak former spirit of chaos looked up at him with lowered ears, and a lot of deep pain as he held the medallion Tirek had given him. "But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty." he said weakly, "A gift from someone close to you."

"My brother who betrayed me. It is as worthless as he is. And now, I have the power to take all the magic of this world, and nothing, not even your so called Avatar, can stop me."

The monster began to glow brightly in an orange aura before disappearing from the island, leaving a weak Discord with the captured airbenders, ponies and team Avatar behind.

"Surely you saw this comin'." Applejack said, though her tone did not sound harsh so much as sad. Discord looked on as Tirek stole the energies from the Battle Ship sailors, rending them defenseless.

"I didn't. I truly didn't."

Tirek manifested himself in front of City Hall, startling the crowed of people who began to scream and scatter in fear. The metalbenders attempted to attack Tirek, but their efforts were in vain, as he simply ripped the metallic cables apart and began to absorb their bending. In fact, all the humans that were within range, suddenly felt their energies drained as Tirek stole each and every single one of their 'magic.'

He then spotted a few spirits flying about in the city. He smiled wickedly and tested to see if they too had magic to give. Apparently they did, and the creatures fell to the ground, loosing their spirit powers their bodies now solid and could not float or fly or do anything. The spirit vines became gray and started to crumble at the seems.

Tirek was unstoppable.

(~)

**Only one chapter left. Now, I know I said I would not make Korra and Twilight's 'situation' disappear like 100% (I'm keeping true to my word), but let's get real here: If defeating an evil creature with ultimate magical powers with the magic of the you-know-what doesn't help at least **_**help**_** with their healing process, heck I don't know what will!**

**Until next time. And be honest, does the scene where Korra and twilight briefly meet the team REALLY seem all that necessary, because I have some second thoughts. If so, please let me know so I can maybe modify it a bit. I would appreciate it, thanks. **


	20. Let the Rainbow Remind you

_*(~)*_

_**John 10:10 ~ **_

_The thief does not come except to steal, and to kill, and to destroy. I have come that they may have life, and that they may have it more abundantly._

_*(~)*_

**Let the Rainbow Remind you…You are never alone.**

"Katara, have you seen Korra and Twilight?" Tonraq asked once he entered the healing hut of the elderly woman.

"Not since a few moments ago. Why?"

"I can't find them anywhere."

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like…footsteps? Giant footsteps. Tonraq and Katara quickly ran outside, only to see hundreds of people screaming and running away in fear from a giant half horse, half man, half bull creature with piercing yellow eyes. Tonraq jumped into action and he and the rest of the White Lotus Sentries prepared to fight this new threat.

"Leave at once, Tirek!" the chief commanded.

"Ha! You pathetic fools. Your little bending magic is no match for mine."

Tonraq and the sentries began attacking Tirek with their water and fire attacks, but Tirek simply swatted them away like flies. He opened his mouth, wider than ever before, and the humans could feel their energies draining away. Once gone, they all collapsed to the ground, including Tonraq. The weak man was then levitated upwards and was not face to face with Tirek.

"Where are the princesses? I know one of them is here."

Tonraq grunted as he tried to speak. His bleu eyes were now pale. "You…you will never find them."

Tirek was already growing impatient. "Tell me where they are!"

"Even I don't know."

Realizing he was indeed telling the truth, Tirek lowered Tonraq and prepared to go back to where he began. If he couldn't find the Avatar in the human world, then perhaps her would have a better luck in Ponyville where the other princess lived. He didn't care where he needed to go, just as long as he got what he wanted.

(~)

On top of a cliff in Equestria, the girls attempted to try once again and teleport back to the South Pole. Twilight tried to focus but was bombarded by a visions of Ming-Hua unleashing her water arm at her. The alicorn shocked back in fear and Korra petted her head gently.

"You're okay. You're okay."

"I'm scared."

Korra squatted down, "I know. Me too. But we have to try and push those thoughts away."

"It's not that easy."

"Then we have to just try harder. For the alicorns. And for our friends."

Twilight dawned on a face of determination. "You're right. We can do this. But we need to do it together. The combined magic might increase our chances of success."

Korra agreed and the two, at the same time, activated their magic in an attempt to teleport down a ledge of the cliff they were standing on. To their surprise, they managed to do so perfectly. Twilight smiled with glee.

"Ha, what do you know. Perfectly controlled teleportation–"

But then, the girls were both spontaneously teleported to the balcony of Canterlot castle, then near a waterfall, then on the back of buffaloes in Applelooza, and finally, they were now cramped in between two rocks. Both Korra and Twilight pouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, maybe not so controlled." said the Avatar dryly, and Twilight growled in frustration. Then their eyes winded in fear once they heard a loud, booming and threatening voice.

"Princess Twilight and Princess Korra!"

The girls gasped in horror. He had found them.

"Tirek!"

"You have something that belongs to me!"

The girls activated their magic, which caused them to zoom right out of the rocks as they both zoomed across the sky, bypassing the monster Tirek. Sharing their magic, they turned around, landing on the ground, sliding across until they came to a halt in front of Tirek's dark legs. Their eyes widened and their pupils slightly shrunk at the sight of him. He was larger than any creature they had faced, not as much as UnaVaatu, but a close second. The girls slowly backed away.

"You're going to give me what I want!" he said in a powerful manner and Korra glared at him.

"This magic is not yours to take!"

Tirek simply chuckled, "We'll see about that." the orange orb manifested in Tirek's horns and Korra and Twilight both unleashed a powerful magical blast from their hand and horn, their eyes closed while doing so. Before Tirek could attack the girls teleported themselves back to Twilight's library. The alicorn looked into her telescope from her home balcony, only to see the monster unleashing an orange beam at their direction. Korra quickly grabbed Twilight and ran off. The beam stuck and hit the tree library in a fiery inferno. The girls, along with Twilight's pet owl, managed to zap themselves out in time. They rolled down onto the ground as pieces of paper fell all around them. Twilight gasped in horror at the sight.

Her library was completely destroyed! The books scattered everywhere, bits and pieces burned with small flames all around as the remaining pages scattered across the area. Korra was just as stunned. That library meant everything to Twilight. It was where the alicorn had shared with her all of the history of her world, where she learned about her many past adventures, and where she was first introduced to the Daring Do book series. It was her friend's home, and now…

It was gone for good.

The two girls shared tearful glances before Twilight released Owlowisious and he flew away from the scene. Now, things just got personal.

The princesses stood up, Twilight's ears were lowered, symbolizing her anger, and they both spread open their wings before teleporting themselves up into the sky, which was suddenly looking a sinister red, and simultaneously, the girls unleashed the biggest energy blasts they had ever unleashed. A huge beam of light with colors of pink, blue and yellow swarming around it which stroked Tirek. He shielded himself with an orange force field, but the powerful magic from the girls was far too powerful. The attack grew and grew in size as the girls released all of their anger and frustration onto Tirek. The impact created a long crater-like formation on the ground as it pushed Tirek back, his forcefield slowly giving away.

The impact then exploded in a beam of light, pink and blue colors as Tirek emerged from the smoke around him, glaring angrily at the princesses who landed feet away in front of him. Both wearing matching angry expressions.

"Now I understand what your fellow alicorn's have done. No matter. I will end you the same way I ended that coward of a prince years ago."

Korra growled in anger at the way Tirek had insulted Prince White. Korra's forehead glowed as did Twilight's eyes horn. The ground beneath then shook and they zoomed upwards into the sky leaving a trail of blue and purple sparkles as they did.

Tirek smirked once he saw them coming. He unleashed an orange energy beam, colored with orange, red and black, but the girls both managed to create a force field around themselves and teleported downward before Tirek, unleashing a combined force of their magic at his face, one which he swatted away with his hand. He levitated the girls with his magic, surrounding them in an orange aura. They wiggled in his grasp, struggling to break free. Tirek swung around and threw the screaming girls who crashed onto the side of a mountain. Luckily, the forcefield they projected around themselves prevented them from any harm. But their relief was very short lived when Tirek came hurling towards them.

For a brief moment, they could have sworn they saw Zaheer in Tirek's place.

Before they could attack, Tirek slammed into them, passing through the mountain only to emerge from the other side. The girls hung on both his shoulders, but they had had enough. They were tired of feeling sorry and tired of running away.

Korra and Twilight teleported away from Tirek, only to reappear above him, and unleashed a powerful strike through their horn and forehead. The sonic impact blasted Tirek down into the ground, shaking it and emitting smoke from the impact. The monster actually felt the pain once he landed.

But the princesses were not done just yet. They continued to unleash another attack head on as they flew down towards him. They were not holding back. The impact struck Tirek, forcing him down bellow the ground. As the smoke cleared, the girls landed but were shocked to see orange beams cutting upwards from the ground, creating a circle, which was then lifted up by Tirek who threw the slice of earth, with the girls still on it. But they managed to fly off in time just as the rock landed and smashed against the ground.

Their determination was driving Tirek off the wall. He roared and slammed his fists into the ground, making the earth shake and magically created tall stone rocks to block the girls' path. But they easily zapped the rocks away as they flew in closer towards Tirek. Tirek unleashed one last powerful beam of his dark magic at the same time Korra and Twilight unleashed theirs. Much like what happened with UnaVaatu, the attacks collided with one another, and the impact caused an explosion which caused a magenta ring to form and spread across the land.

Everything was covered in smoke, crumpled rocks adorned the land. Tirek removed the rocks that had landed on top of him. He could see two figures emerging from the smoke, revealing themselves to be Korra and Twilight Sparkle, both glaring angrily at the beast.

"It appears we are at an impasse." he said, "How about a trade, ladies?" With a snap of his fingers, a group of bubbles appeared above him.

All containing their friends!

Mako, Flash Sentry and Spike were trapped in one bubble, while Tenzin, Jinora and Kai in another. Asami and Bolin with Fluttershy, Applejack with Rainbow Dash, Rarity with Pinkie Pie, P'Li and Discord and another with Tonraq inside. They all looked so weak and tired, their eye were pale and the ponies lacked their cutie marks.

"Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria."

The girls gasped in horror! They had to make the ultimate sacrifice: their magic or their friends.

"What's it going to be, Princesses?"

Mako pressed his hands against his bubble prison with a pleading expression, "Korra, Twilight, don't do it!"

"We aren't worth it!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, but you are, Fluttershy." her heard turned when she heard Discord speaking to her, "You're the pony that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either."

"You did." said P'Li, catching Discord by surprise. "You fell prey to the lust of selfish freedom…just like I did."

Tirek was losing his patience once again, "Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now!"

Twilight and Korra didn't know what to do. They were completely torn.

As the alicorns looked upon their friends, each of the bubbles emitted a colorful shine, matching the coats of the six ponies trapped within, and even colors that matched her human friends; red, green, orange and purple and blue for Tonraq. A rainbow glow manifested in Twilight's eyes, and even the same shined in Korra's eyes. The two looked at one another and nodded…they had made their choice.

"We will give you our magic." Twilight began, "…in exchange for our friends."

Everyone gasped in horror! What where they thinking, they can't give up the magic! That way, Tirek wins!

The dark lord smiled at this, "As you wish." with a snap of his fingers, the bubbles popped, and all of their friends landed on the ground. However, Twilight noticed that there was one bubble yet to be popped. The one containing Discord and P'Li.

"_All_ of our friends."

"After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a 'friend'?"

Discord hung his head in shame.

"Release them!" the girls demanded in union. Tirek simply scoffed, it's not like he needed Discord anymore.

"If that's what you want."

The bubble popped and Discord and P'Li landed on the ground. Discord smiled weakly at the alicorn. "Thank you." he turned his head to look at Fluttershy, and spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry."

Flutttershy shed a few tears, "I know."

"Your turn." Tirek opened his mouth and Korra and Twilight's magic began to leave their bodies via the horn and forehead. They both screamed in pain as the monster stole all of their magic, as well as their bending, the magenta and blue auras emitted from their mouths and into his.

Once the process was over, The girls collapsed. Their eyes were pale, Korra's wings had lost their blue tips and the cutie mark on her cheek was now gone…as was the cutie mark on Twilight's flank. White it didn't feel as painful as it did with the poison or when Amon took away Korra's bending, it was still an awful sensation. Once again, Korra had to give something up…but it was the last thing she had expected. Especially for Twilight.

At last, all of the magic in the land was his. All this. Tirek's body glowed a bright orange with black lightning emitting from his body which grew even larger in size as he roared loudly. He was now as large as UnaVaatu. Now that he had the alicorn magic, and the magic from the Avatar, nothing could stop him.

"Yes! The Power! The absolute _**POWER!**_"

The Mane Six, Flash and Spike rushed to Twilight's side as they helped her stand up as Mako held Korra in his arms. The moment her touched her, Korra felt a sudden warm sensation course though her body. It was as if her magic wasn't fully gone. But how was this possible?

"Korra. Korra, Speak to me." he practically begged for a reply, a groan or a twitch, anything to show she was still with them. The Avatar groaned as she looked into Mako's now pale amber eyes, similar to her pale blue ones. He gently stroke her face. "What were you thinking?"

"She did the right thing." said P'Li. "She gave up all she had for the ones she love. They both did." the combustion woman hung her head in shame, "All my life I thought I knew what true freedom was. But it was a selfish pursuit. I now see that freedom does not come from tearing people down because they don't think like you, but it must come first from within. How can one truly be free if they can not let go of their own aggression, pride and even fear. But you did." she kneeled beside Korra, "I'm sorry for everything you went through. You never deserved it. You showed me the light and for that, I am forever grateful…my princess."

Discord approached the group, with a look of genuine regret. "Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now." he held the now meaningless medallion which was still around his neck, "He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth."

Discord removed the medallion and placed it around Twilight's neck. Suddenly, a rainbow shine emitted from the medallion, and a similar pattern emitted from Mako's pocket. The young man took out the bracelet Raiko had given to Korra, which was glowing with rainbow colors. Mako placed it on Korra's wrist and suddenly, her eyes regained their color as did Twilight's. They suddenly felt their strength returning.

Then, something glowed from P'Li's pocket and the chest was levitated out of it, which grew larger in size revealing the five keys already in the keyholes. The chest landed before them all and the princesses looked down at their respected 'keys'.

"You think those might be the last ones we need?" Applejack asked.

"Only one way to find out." Twilight said. She removed her medallion and placed it beside the chest. Just like with the others, the object glowed, transforming into a beautiful golden studded key shaped like a six-pointed star, with one of its points elongated to serve the stem; the bit at the end was shaped like half a star.

Korra removed the bracelet and placed it near the chest as well, which then morphed into a golden key with a top in an identical form as Korra's cutie mark with a curved stem and the end was shaped like a heart. The key inserted itself into the keyhole.

Twilight had embraced her Element of Magic and Korra had embraced her Element of Unity.

Bolin cheered, "All right!"

But his happy moment was cut short when they heard Tirek continuing to attack the rest to Equestria. Twilight and Korra both placed their hand and hoof on their respected keys and turned to the rest of the Mane Six.

"Together!" Twilight said, "I think we have to do this together."

The ponies each placed their hoof onto their respected key and, all at once, turned them. However, to their shock…nothing happened.

"I-I don't understand. Why isn't this working."

Korra was just as confused as Twilight. Why didn't the box open?

Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened. All around them, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Flash, Spike, Tenzin, Jinora, P'Li, Discord, Tonraq, everyone was suddenly glowing with brightly colored auras around them, which then transcended onto the girls, causing them to glow as well, and then the chest itself, and the star shaped image on the top of it also began to glow. That's when Korra knew.

"We _do_ have to do this together…all of us!"

Without hesitation, Mako, Asami and Bolin placed their hands over the chest, followed by Spike and Flash, Jinora, Tenzin and then Tonraq. Korra and the Ponies turned their keys once more.

The chest glowed and it opened!

A glowing orb appeared and within, Korra could see words forming.

_"When we hit our lowest point. _

_We are open to the greatest change. _

_What once was lost, will be found. _

_If you find the light in the dark."_

Then, more words formed and this time, Twilight read them. She knew these words.

_"From all of us together. _

_Together we are friends. _

_With the marks of our destinies made one. _

_There is magic without end."_

The Elements of Harmony manifested on the ponies' chests, and their entire bodies began to glow in colors corresponding to their respected elements. The glow reached the friends beside them, each glowing with their own colors. Korra and the Mane Six opened their eyes, revealing the glowing white orbs they always shared as a rainbow aura began surrounding them all.

The girls were all lifted up into the sky and their appearances began to change.

Pinkie Pie grew into a slightly taller version of her pony form. She did not look like Celestia of Luna in appearance, she still looked the same, only taller. Her cutie mark had returned, and her hooves were now colored yellow with ballon marks on them. Her mane and tail were now larger than before with yellow, orange and blue streaks across with star symbols on them and she wore a bleu ribbon with a yellow star.

Rainbow Dash's cutie mark returned, and she now had purple, green and blue lightning bolts on her hooves, as well as around her eyes. Her wings were now colored with purple, blue, yellow, orange and red and her mane and tail were larger, styled into a lightning-like style. Like Pinkie, she was now taller in size, but still identical in her pony anatomy.

Applejack's cutie mark also returned, her mane and tail grew, gaining pink and red streaks and her red ribbons were changed to green and she now had and apple jewel on her hat and apple symbols on her hooves.

Fluttershy's mane flowed like the ocean with teal and light magenta streaks. Her cutie mark was back and her wings were decorated with magenta hearts and teal colors as well as butterflies on her hooves.

Rarity's mane also grew, longer and curlier with blue, violet and yellow streaks added with diamond symbols as well as on her hooves to match her returned cutie mark.

Twilight's hair was also much longer with pale gold streaks that adored her purple and magenta ones. Yellow star symbols decorated her hooves and her wings were colored with magenta and purple. Even her scar was colorful and bright, decorated like a beautiful flame.

Then, Korra spread open her wings, now decorated with lief symbols and sparkled like the nighttime stars. Her hair grew much, much longer than before, not only did she had more pale blue streaks across her chocolate brown hair, but also strong teal and ocean blue ones as well. She wore a shirt styled in the form of a butterfly with multiple colors of pink, blue and green, which faded down to light blue to white at the very bottom. The shirt was long in the back, making it look like a dress with various stylish symbols around the edges. She wore light blue pants with lief images like the ones on her wings, and boots that were colored white at the top, but faded to aqua at the bottom. They had small white heels and the 'toe' was colored strong green, and the star of Raava was on the center of the boot with another star at the top, decorated like Raava's symbol. Korra's arms looked as if they were painted pale violet at the tips of her fingers to her palms, which faded from white to pale blue and faded to become her tan skin, and various symbols decorated her arms as well as around her neck, looking like a necklace.

Korra opened her hands as rainbow colors came shooting out, surrounding her friends and family.

They could feel their magic returning as their eyes regained color. Mako unleashed a blast of fire and Bolin earbended a couple of rocks. He jumped for joy at having his bending back.

The Seven Element of Harmony then shot right across the sky.

Tirek witnessed the woman and ponies floating above him in a spear of bright colors. Tirek unleashed his dark magic at the spear, but it did not affect.

"How is this possible?! You have no magic!"

"You're wrong, Tirek!" Korra said, speaking in a powerful voice. "You may have the alicorn magic, but we carry within us the most powerful magic of all!"

Twilight unleashed a purple stream of color onto Tirek, followed by a pink one from Fluttershy. Orange from Applejack, white from Rarity, blue from Pinkie Pie and red from Rainbow Dash. And finally, cyan blue from Korra. Together the colors created a stunning rainbow, which began to overpower Tirek in its heavenly glow. The monster screamed in agony, feeling all of his magic being drained out of him. Bit by bit, piece by peace, the great Lord Tirek began to shrink, his horns glowing smaller, his body becoming skinnier and weak, until finally all of the magic he once had was gone. Including his ability to actually steal magic. Next thing he knew, he was once again locked up in his prison in Tartarus, never to be seen by human or pony eyes ever again.

All the magic Tirek had stolen floated back to the girls as all of it began to circle around them. Everyone watched from the ground as the orb grew larger before the girls broke apart, creating a sonic-rainboom like effect as they all spread across the land of Equestria.

Twilight and Rarity traveled to Canterlot, their glowing bodies returning all of the magic to the pony guards. Shinning Armor's horn glowed once more and he smiled proudly at his sister.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over the pegasus ponies, restoring their ability to fly above the clouds.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack reached Appleloosa and restored the magic back to the earth ponies. Their cutie marks returned and their eyes were once again bright with color.

Korra flew across the southern water tribe and waterbenders all around could feel their bending powers returning. Then, Team Avatar were all lifted up by Korra's magic as she and the others returned to Republic City. Korra landed them safely on Air Temple Island and the Avatar spread her arms open, returning the airbenders' bending, and releasing them from their cages. They all cheered happily once they realized their bending had been restored. Kai woke up and he could feel his energies returning. He got a happy surprise when Jinroa hugged him.

Korra flew over Republic City, restoring all the people's bending and talents, and the spirits' powers as well and the spirit vines regrew, now with various flowers around them. Everyone cheered happily for their princess.

In Tartarus, the chains containing the alicorns disappeared and they suddenly felt their magic returning. Their horns glowed and their cutie marks restored. Leilani, Celestia and Luna's manes were flowing once again and the four royals flew out of their prison.

The Mane Six and Korra landed on the island, their bright glows diminished, however they still maintained their new appearances. Korra happily embraced her father.

"You never stop making me proud." he said.

Then, the chest of Harmony appeared before them, as the Rainbow Power returned into it, and all the keys reverted back into their original forms. However, the chest was still hovering and it spun around rapidly before traveling into the portal to Equestria and landed somewhere in Ponyville. Korra and Twilight teleported themselves and everyone to where the chest had landed.

Everyone looked on awe as something began to rise from the ground.

It was revealed to only be the top part….

Of a shimmering palace!

At the top stood a shimmering star symbol identical to Twilight's cutie mark, with golden roofs, purple and pink walls and the lower part was decorated like the Tree of Harmony and crystal vines decorated the area and rainbow strings of jewels adored the edges.

The Rainbow appearances Korra and the Ponies had disappeared as everyone looked at the palace in awe. Bolin's jaw dropped.

"Sweet Mother of Celestia!" the young earthbender rubbed his eyes, checking to see if his vision was playing tricks on him, "You guys see what I'm seeing, right? Or am I going crazy."

Even his older brother was speechless, "If you're crazy, I'm a chimera."

"But, whose is it?" Twilight asked.

"I believe it is yours."

Everyone turned around to see the alicorns smiling proudly at them, while Discord happily waved from behind them. "Why don't you take a look inside?"

Twilight was speechless. This thing, this…palace….was hers? How?

(~)

"You both been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess and Avatar." Celestia said as they all walked down the halls of Twilight's new home, "Do you know now?"

Korra and Twilight both looked at one another, before smiling in realization. The violet alicorn spoke first. "As princesses, I believe we have the power to spread the magic of friendship and unity across Equestria and the world of humans and spirits. That is the role we are meant to have in our worlds!"

Korra nodded in agreement, "And the role we choose to have!" the Avatar gestured to all of their friends and family. "But we didn't defeat Tirek by ourselves. It took _all_ of us to unlock the chest. Humans and ponies, working together. Sharing the gifts we've been given."

Bolin began to tear up, as did Asami and Jinora. Tenzin approached Korra, smiling proudly as he always did. "You have come a long way Korra and I know your journey wasn't easy. Many times, it was painful and hard. But every time, you came back out. Stronger than ever. With each thing you lost, you gained something more in exchange."

This was indeed very true. Korra did have to lose a lot, but that was the way she learned. Leilani approached the girls. "Then, it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone."

Leilani opened up another pair of doors. This time, with Korra's cutie mark. She opened them and everyone's eyes widened and gasped in awe. In the very center of the room were seven thrones! And a little one for a certain little dragon. Each throne had the Mane Six's cutie marks. The Mane Six didn't waste any time in sitting on their respect thrones.

"You are now Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra, Princesses of Friendship. But what are the princesses of friendship without their friends?"

The two princesses were happily sounded by their loved ones, until Korra noticed that there were two people missing. Discord and P'Li both stood in the corner, unsure if to join in the love or not. Korra and Twilight smiled kindly and used their magic to levitate the two new friends towards the group and they all embraced in a warm group hug.

Until Discord asked, "Wait a minute, where's my throne?!"

"I don't think you're quite there yet." said Fluttershy, making Discord chuckle.

"Yes, well, I suppose not."

Then, to P'Li's surprise, Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for defending us, P'Li."

The woman lowered her head in shame, "I didn't do much. Tirek still managed to defeat me."

"True. But the fact that you stayed and fought none the less even when you knew your chances of winning were slim, speaks volumes. I would be more than honored to have you remain at the Air Temple."

P'Li smiled, "Really? Thank you!"

Korra approached P'Li, and created a beautiful ruby necklace for her and placed it around her neck. "Thank you Avatar. Zaheer may have obtained freedom. But you…you showed me _true_ freedom…and that's forgiveness."

The two former enemies embraced in a warm hug. Signaling the beginning of a new friendship. P'Li had found a new path.

A better path.

(~)

At the edge of the cliff of Air Temple Island, Twilight sat down with her legs crossed, taking in the cool breeze. Her expression was calm, but she did not smile. Tirek had been defeated, all was well…but for how long?

No doubt more dangers would arise. She barely survived the last time with Zaheer, and this time with Tirek was almost the same…almost. But every time, she and her friends managed to pull thought. A part of her was happy, yet another part of her was worried. The alicorn sensed the Avatar approach her and sat beside her. She too was having the same thoughts.

"Leilani said she wants us to see her every weekend to know how we're doing." she said. Twilight simply nodded in response. "She also gave us these."

Twilight's ears perked up when she saw Korra handing her an empty book. "What's this for?"

"Leilani said it's a reminder. Whenever we see something that makes us happy, no matter how small, we write it in here or place in something that reminds us of it. She gave me one too. It's to remind us there is more to life than suffering."

Twilight's worried slowly began to leave her as she looked on at the new palace beside the island. "I hate that we both had to go through something so horrible. But, thinking back, it only makes me realize just how important the Magic of Friendship really is. I now see just how strong pain, anger and hatred can be." she then smiled, "But I also know that friendship, love, forgiveness and faith are just as powerful. The more hate and anger in the world, the more that magic is needed. I think we proved that today."

Korra smiled proudly as she hugged her pony friend, "I am so proud of you. No matter what happens, we'll face it together."

"Together."

The girls sealed the promise with a fist bump. Sure, things were going to get hard, and every now again they would still have visions of Zaheer and what happened. But, while as painful as they may be, they knew that there was a life beyond all the pain and suffering. They have experienced that first hand (and hoof) so they knew what it was like. Now, they had the chance to help people who have gone through all of the darkness of life. They would be there to help shed the light.

And they would do it with the people they loved.

(~)

*Music*

The pony townsfolk, and even the airbenders approached the new palace as a pony Twilight opened the door, welcoming them all in.

**Twilight Sparkle;**

_Each one of us has something special_

_That makes us different, that makes us rare_

Everypony happily entered the palace while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash high hoofed on another and flew around the palace.

**Fluttershy;**

_We have a light that shines within us_

_That we were always meant to share_

The Mane Six and Team Avatar sang together happily;

_And when we come together_

_Combine the light that shines within_

_There is nothing we can't do_

_There is no battle we can't win_

_When we come together_

_There'll be a star to guide the way_

_It's inside us every day_

They all placed their hands hands and hooves together over the image of Korra's cutie mark on the center floor of the throne room.

_See it now! See it now!_

Then, a rainbow light came shooting out from the image, circling around the castle as it traveled all around Equestria. The rainbow was seen by Coco, the Wonderbolts, Cheese Sandwhich, the Breezies, and Silver Shill.

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That together we will always shine_

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That forever this will be our time_

*Mandolin solo*

The rainbow then encircled Discord, who was now accepted by ponyfolk. Celestia nodded and smiled, and was happily surprised when he gave her a lovely bouquet of flowers and winked. P'Li was surprised when Ikki and Meelo also gave her bouquet of flowers and the rest of the airbenders smiled at her. Officially welcoming her to their family.

**Korra;**

_Each one of us will sometimes falter_

_We may stumble_

_We may fall_

**Asami;**

_But we still have a kind of magic_

_One that will see us through it all_

**All;**

_And when we come together_

_Combine the light that shines within_

_There is nothing we can't do_

_There is no battle we can't win_

_When we come together_

_There'll be a star to guide the way_

_It's inside us every day_

The rainbow continued its way, traveling across the human world, which was seen by Raiko, the spirits in the spirit wilds, Eska and Desna in the north pole, Queen Hou-Ting in Bah Sing Se, Lord Zuko as he flew on his dragon, Lilly and Mikao in the Misty Palms Oasis, Su and her family in Zaofu, even Lin in her police office.

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That together we will always shine_

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That forever this will be our time_

Surprisingly, the rainbow even reached Zaheer. his eyes widened in shock once he saw the beautiful sight before his eyes. He had never seen a rainbow move like that before. Heck, he's never seen one move period. But this…this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Korra and her friends all gathered together as Photo Finish took a photograph of everyone together.

**Korra and Twilight Sparkle;**

_Let the rainbow remind you_

_That together we will always shine_

***(~)***

_**Psalm 119:45 ~**_

_I will walk in freedom, for I have devoted myself you your commandments._

*(~)*

**The Moral of this story: "Not all battles are fought alone."**

**So, if you know anyone who has depression or anxiety or PTSD, or if you are suffering from it yourself, don't lose hope and don't be scared. While these things are hard, they are far from hopeless. Healing does take time and I know patience is hard, but like Katara said "if you dedicate yourself to getting better then you will recover stronger than ever". Be patient and most importantly, have FAITH.**

**Don't EVER lose hope. Seek help, talk about your situation, and take it one day at a time. I'm not sure if it would help much but, maybe you can do what Korra and Twilight did. Keep something that can remind you of all the good in life. It's only a suggestion but I do hope it could help someone somewhere. But probably the most important thing you NEED to remember is that you are NEVER truly alone. It's good to have your space to deal with things, but there are times in which you need to let the people you love in. And remember that there is always ONE BIG person who will always love you and help you with any situation you are going through even if it seems your alone.**

_**"In a world so full of life. You are only as alone as you choose to be."**_

**God loves you. Nothing is impossible for him. Put your troubles in his hands but also never stop fighting. You are ALL stronger than you know. So much stronger than you know. **

_**"What we should always remember, we forget. What we should forget, we often remember." **_

_**"Never lose hope. Break free from your cage. You are stronger than you know."**_

_**"There is more to life than suffering." **_

**BTW, check out "Betrayal and Conquer again. I gave P'Li a bit more of a role there. It's small but it's something. I didn't want to overdo the plot since it had so much going on already.**


	21. UPDATE!

**Author's Note**

I will be posting my new re-written version of The NightMare's Return and latter on a Korra version of Rainbow Rocks. I'm probably going to be posting THAT particular last one in the Pony section.

For those who don't remember, the NightMare's Return was originally a short spin-off from after book 2, but after what happened in book 4, I changed it to in between the three year gap.

In this story, Asami becomes possessed by NightMare Moon and, I should warn you, there is A LOT of Bosami.

I'm sorry but once I love a couple (cannon or not) I love it forever! I hope you can at least give it a chance, there is plenty of Korra and Asami friendship in there as well, and a little tiny its bitsy Makorra surprise.

;)

Until next time, and keep an eye out for Rainbow Rocks and latter on, The NightMare's Return.

_We are all together_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Now it's better than ever!_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can feel it we are back and_

_I'm so glad that we're better._

**Spike; **

"You uh, really need to go ahead and do that whole "Magic of Friendship" thing now."

_Better than Ever!_


End file.
